Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim
by GoyaNukka
Summary: "I'll always be with you"... Ces mots résonnent dans sa tête, cette balle hante ses nuits, mais Clarke, plus seule que jamais, est encore debout. Son peuple a plus que jamais besoin d'espoir, un espoir qu'elle ne sait plus comment leur apporter seule. Elle est toujours debout, mais pas Lexa. Elle n'a pas pu la sauver. Alors comment...? Comment continuer ? Il suffit parfois de peu..
1. Don't we deserve better than that ?

**Here we go again !...**

 **Nouvelle FF, qui fait suite à la saison 3. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et vous laisse découvrir. :D**

 **La première FF, qui raconte le passé de Lexa, sert tout comme la série, de base à celle-ci. Je vous encourage donc, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à la lire afin de situer davantage des paysages/faits/personnages évoqués :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! (et merci par avance pour vos retours, qui m'ont énormément encouragée et soutenue dans l'écriture de la première.)**

 **"May we meet again."**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 « Don't we deserve better than that ? »**

« Je serai toujours avec toi. »

Non ! Lexa ! Lexa ! Non !... Je tente de la retenir, mais mon corps ne veut pas bouger. Pourtant mon esprit lui crie de rester près de moi. J'essaie de tendre la main, et surtout de serrer son bras pour la retenir. De la serrer si fort contre moi pour qu'elle ne puisse pas partir. Mes yeux cherchent les siens, mais je la vois déjà s'éloigner et se ruer sur nos assaillants, telle une furie, dégageant tant de force et de rage de vaincre. Ses deux épées en l'air, elle leur saute dessus, et je veux rester là, avec elle, me battre à ses côtés s'il le faut. Je veux la supplier de rester avec moi quoi qu'il arrive, et de passer cette porte vers laquelle mon corps me pousse indépendamment de ma volonté. Je veux la supplier de venir avec moi, je ne peux que me résoudre à la laisser derrière moi. Lexa !...

Je m'entends crier son prénom, lorsque j'ouvre subitement les yeux. Derrière ma vision trouble, je vois un visage se dessiner, égayant alors tous mes sens. Je ne demande qu'à la voir à nouveau. Je cligne des yeux, je ne veux pas rêver. Mais la personne que j'ai alors de penchée sur moi, lorsque tout devient enfin clair, ne fait que me ramener à ma triste réalité. Je vois Bellamy qui me regarde, l'air inquiet. Sa main posée sur mon épaule, je sens qu'il y exerce une petite pression, tandis que je me relève subitement en me frottant le front. Ma propre sueur me colle aux doigts, et je ressens un frisson qui me parcoure le dos, surement dû à la fraicheur de la nuit. Ou peut-être est-il dû à mon rêve. Je revois cette scène, encore et encore, la seule fois où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue. La dernière fois où, en quelque sorte, nos esprits ont été connectés. Je lève les yeux vers Bellamy, qui se tient à présent assis en face de moi, et dont le visage est à peine éclairé par le petit feu qui brule à nos pieds. Silencieux, je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi dire, ni même quoi penser. Je me frictionne les bras, pour tenter de me réchauffer, et affiche un visage surement contrarié. J'inspire et me racle la gorge, tout en attrapant un bout de bois pour remuer un peu les braises incandescentes. En approchant mes mains du feu, je les regarde, et me rappelle la chaleur de sa peau. Son visage m'apparaît, et son sourire illumine mon âme. Mais un crépitement me sort de ce souvenir, et la dure réalité de la nuit ne me rattrape que bien trop vite. La dure réalité de la nuit sans elle.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande Bell, brisant ainsi le silence.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. J'incline la tête en silence et scrute à présent le sol. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu entendre, ou voir pendant que je dormais et que lui montait la garde. Ce que je sais, c'est que cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'ALIE a disparue, et que je n'ai jamais évoqué Lexa depuis. Ni à Bell, ni à personne. Pourtant, cela fait plus presque un mois que je ne vis plus, presque un mois que mon cœur saigne, et que je ne sais pas comment le suturer. Ni même s'il sera capable de cicatriser un jour. Cela fait presque un mois que chaque nuit je la vois, absolument chaque nuit. D'abord, je la revois mourir entre mes mains, je revois son sang les napper et son regard se perdre dans le mien avant de s'éteindre complètement. Certaines nuits je revis ce moment, comme si mon monde s'était écroulé ce jour-là, m'empêchant depuis d'avoir une raison de continuer. Tout, tout depuis sa perte me ramène à elle. Une raison de continuer, j'en ai. J'en ai même plus d'une, à vrai dire. Perpétuer tout ce pour quoi elle s'est battue, tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble. Unir nos peuples. Sauver le mien. Sauver le sien. Sauver les nôtres. ALIE. La menace nucléaire, selon ALIE. Des raisons j'en ai plein, mais une réelle raison de continuer à apprécier la vie, j'ai l'impression de ne plus en avoir depuis qu'elle m'a été enlevée. Lorsque j'ai fermé ses yeux, j'ai fermé mon cœur. Lorsque j'ai vu Titus, l'homme qui me l'a prise, je l'ai vu m'ôter par la même occasion une partie de moi, sans rien pouvoir faire. Depuis, je respire, mais sans avoir l'impression que mon cœur bat encore, autrement que simplement pour ma survie. « La mort n'est pas la fin»… Ce sont ses mots, Lexa croit… croyait réellement que la mort n'est pas la fin. Je n'ai jamais réellement compris comment ce peuple peut avoir de telles croyances. Personne n'est jamais revenu de la mort pour nous dire ce qu'il y a après. Personne, sauf elle, en un sens. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, comme épuisée par mes propres pensées qui m'obsèdent depuis que je l'ai perdue. J'ai envie de crier, et pourtant je ne me l'autorise pas. Je ne m'autorise pas à la pleurer, et pourtant, il est de coutume chez eux de pleurer les morts une fois la guerre terminée. La guerre est belle et bien finie, du moins celle contre ALIE, mais la mienne ne fait que commencer. Apprendre à vivre sans elle… Mon combat est loin d'être terminé, et je ne sais pas si celui-ci je pourrai le gagner un jour. En admettant déjà que l'on survive, si cette menace est bien réelle. Mais si je survis, à quoi bon si elle n'est plus là… Pourtant, je vais devoir apprendre. « Tu as raison Clarke, la vie c'est bien plus qu'uniquement de la survie… ». Je renifle en sentant mon cœur se serrer, et j'en oublie même que je ne suis pas seule.

« Clarke… » me dit-il, d'une voix douce et compatissante.

« Quoi ? » arqué-je.

« Tu peux me parler tu sais. »

Je crispe mes mains sur mes genoux, et plonge mon regard dans le sien, avant de le baisser à nouveau, dédaigneusement. Lui parler, oui, je peux. Mais autant il y a maintenant un moment, je l'aurai fait sans aucune hésitation, autant aujourd'hui, je me sens incomplète. Et je ne sais plus si je peux réellement être entière avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Parce que je ne le suis plus avec moi-même, alors comment l'être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je reproche beaucoup de choses à Bellamy, et le sujet a été évoqué, mais pas réellement abordé. Lorsque notre temps était compté avec ALIE, je n'avais pas le temps de régler mes comptes. Ma priorité était comme toujours de sauver les miens, et pour cela, j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de le récupérer auprès de moi, et lui rappeler tout ce que je lui reproche n'aurait pas été judicieux à ce moment-là. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait, sans ma mère, sans Lexa… Seuls mes amis restaient, et j'avais besoin d'eux.

« Tu criais son nom. Tu l'appelais. »

Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je lui fais à nouveau face. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, mon corps se raidir, et je tente d'inspirer profondément, comme pour contenir toutes les émotions qui essaient indépendamment de ma volonté de refaire surface. Tout ce que j'essaie d'enfouir chaque jour, en espérant qu'avec le temps la douleur finisse par disparaître.

« Tu appelais Lexa, Clarke. »

« Peu importe. » nié-je.

« Ne dis pas cela. Je t'ai vue te réveiller lorsque je t'ai touché l'épaule, parce que justement tu criais son prénom, et ton visage paraissait torturé. Elle te hante, Clarke. »

Je me lève subitement, et fais quelques pas sur le côté en observant la profondeur de la nuit au travers des bois qui nous entourent, juste avant de me retourner violemment vers lui :

« Nous devons trouver Luna. »

« Clarke… » me répond t'il en se levant à son tour, et en tentant de s'approcher de moi. « Nous allons trouver Luna, mais peut-être que… »

« Peut-être que quoi, Bellamy ? » lui réponds-je, sèchement, en m'approchant de lui. « Peut-être que quoi, hein ? Lexa est morte, et rien ne la ramènera. Notre peuple lui, est toujours là, et il a besoin de nous. Nous devons trouver Luna, et nous devons le faire vite. »

« Je le sais ça, et nous la trouverons comme nous l'avons déjà fait la première fois. Mais peut-être que tu devrais… » tente t'il de me calmer, voyant que je commence à m'énerver, et à lui tourner les talons. « Peut-être que tu devrais enfin sortir ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

« Je ne suis plus très sure d'en avoir un… » murmuré-je à son attention, ou peut-être à moi-même, avant de commencer à m'enfoncer dans les bois.

« Clarke, où vas-tu ? » l'entends-je me demander, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule. » lui réponds-je en me retournant et lui jetant un regard autoritaire. « Je ne risque rien, rassure-toi. »

« Les bois ne sont pas sûrs. »

« Rien n'est sûr depuis que nous sommes ici, Bellamy. Rien n'a jamais été sûr sur l'Arche. Et rien ne sera jamais sûr. » clôturé-je la discussion en reprenant mes pas, le laissant ainsi seul derrière moi auprès du feu.

Alors que je m'enfonce dans la profondeur de la forêt, je sens l'humidité de la nuit se déposer sur mon visage. Instinctivement, je me l'essuie de ma main droite, pour en fait me rendre compte que ce n'est pas la forêt qui l'a humidifié. C'est bien mon âme qui pleure. Pourtant, je ne sais pas quelle quantité d'eau il reste encore dans mon corps pour qu'il puisse toujours en évacuer autant, mais c'est là que la science a quelque chose de fascinant. Avec toutes les larmes que j'ai déjà versées secrètement, je me demande encore comment c'est possible, et pourtant… Mes pieds se posent l'un devant l'autre, sans que je ne sache réellement où ils m'amènent. Je sens les branchages et feuilles se craqueler sous mon poids, et mes mains effleurent les troncs des arbres alentours. Ces bois, je les connais bien. J'y vis depuis plusieurs mois, je les ai parcourus avec Finn, avec chaque jeune qui a été envoyé sur Terre avec moi, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Bellamy entre autres. Avec ma mère et Kane. Avec plusieurs Grounders, dont Lincoln, Indra, et Anya… Avec Lexa. Ces bois, je ne peux pas dire que je ne les connais pas, et pourtant… pourtant ils ont toujours quelque chose d'inconnu pour moi. Ils ne sont pas mon élément, mais plutôt celui des grounders, qui eux, ont grandi ici. Je sens l'odeur de l'écorce sur le bout de mes doigts, et je pense à elle. C'est sa tribu qui vit ici, son clan, celui dont elle est issue. Cette odeur-là, elle la connaissait. Elle connaissait chaque centimètre de cette forêt, chaque son et chaque espèce y vivant, j'en suis persuadée. Je me rappelle la fois où nous avons échappé de justesse à _Pauna_ , comme ils l'appellent. Cette fois-là, Lexa s'était blessée à l'épaule, et m'avait pourtant veillée toute la nuit, prête à me protéger de chaque menace pouvant exister dans cette forêt. Mais pour elle, il n'y en avait aucune. Elle était là, et elle connaissait ces bois mieux que quiconque. J'étais en sécurité auprès d'elle. Je sens mes lèvres trembler, et continue d'avancer malgré tout, en luttant pour étouffer à nouveau mes larmes.

Je déambule dans les bois, sans même me soucier d'un danger existant, sans même savoir où je vais. Mon corps me porte, et mon esprit lui, se laisse porter. Il ne lutte pas, ma raison est désormais trop faible pour prendre le dessus, et me faire faire demi-tour. Que peut-il m'arriver de pire ? La seule chose qui me tient encore debout est de ne pas savoir comment je fais. D'ignorer pourquoi. D'arrêter de chercher une raison à tout, parce que dans l'absolu, je n'en trouve aucune. Je ne trouve aucune raison à sa mort. Aucune raison valable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher à cet instant de penser à Octavia, et à son regard lorsqu'elle a tué Pike devant nous, vengeant ainsi la mort de Lincoln. Depuis qu'elle a quitté Polis, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle, nous ne savons pas où elle est, ni même si elle est en vie. C'est d'ailleurs la principale préoccupation de Bellamy, qui n'arrive toujours pas à la laisser grandir et à accepter ses choix. Et qui n'arrive pas non plus à déculpabiliser, et à raison. Octavia n'est pas prête de lui pardonner sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de celui qui était toute sa vie à présent. Au fond de moi, j'espère retrouver O. lorsqu'on retrouvera Luna, j'espère qu'elle sera auprès d'elle, et qu'ainsi Bellamy aura une réelle chance de cette fois s'excuser. Mais si elle n'y est pas, alors c'est que, comme moi, elle ne veut pas être retrouvée. Elle ne le sera que si un jour elle est prête à l'être. Et Bellamy doit accepter cela. C'est la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour sa sœur.

J'enjambe un tronc tombé à terre, et perçois le petit son d'un ruisseau qui doit se trouver un peu plus loin sur la droite. Je me dirige vers lui, et manque d'immerger totalement ma chaussure dedans pas inattention lorsque nos chemins se croisent. De toute façon, cela n'aurait eu que peu d'importance. Quoi de pus facile que de faire sécher sa chaussure, ou même de continuer d'avancer le pied mouillé ? Je me penche et caresse délicatement l'eau glaciale. Elément pur, dont nous ne prenons malheureusement pas assez soin. Je lève mes yeux vers l'immensité du ciel, caché en grande partie par la cime des arbres que je perçois à peine dans la nuit noire. Les bruits de la forêt ne me rassurent guère, mais elle, au moins, respire. Je prends à mon tour une grande bouffée d'air frais, mais le nœud que j'ai dans le ventre depuis plusieurs semaines m'empêche de ressentir cette sensation de vie se déverser dans mon bassin. Je décide donc de poursuivre mon chemin, sans réfléchir. Je remonte le ruisseau, et passe plusieurs longues minutes à avancer. Sans savoir où je vais. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Les images de mon rêve, la vision de son visage me hantent à chaque seconde. Je cligne des yeux comme pour essayer de les chasser, mais sans y parvenir. Au fond, en ai-je vraiment envie ? Ai-je envie de la tenir loin de moi ? Mon cœur se serre, et je touche mon visage. En fermant les yeux, j'arrive à peine à percevoir encore toute l'intensité de son toucher, et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Pourtant les images de cette nuit n'étaient pas réelles. Lexa était là, dans la Cité des Lumières, mais c'était plutôt son esprit qui était matérialisé, tout comme le mien, dans cet univers alternatif. Quand je l'ai revue, je n'y croyais pas. Je n'y croyais plus. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner, à bout de force, totalement désespérée, et elle est apparue. En une seconde, elle a été ma bouffée d'oxygène, ma raison de me relever et de continuer ce combat, malgré toute cette douleur qui s'emparait de moi, crispant chacun de mes muscles. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était là, bien debout, toujours plus belle et bien vivante. Vivante. Qu'importe finalement la réalité du monde dans lequel on se trouvait à ce moment-là, elle était ma réalité. L'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle était en face de moi, je me suis même surprise à émettre l'hypothèse que rester là n'était peut-être pas si mal. Puis elle a décidé de me quitter… encore. Elle aurait pu passer cette porte avec moi, mais au lieu de cela, elle s'est jetée à corps perdu au milieu de dizaines de personnes contrôlées par ALIE. Parce que c'est ce que son devoir lui dictait de faire, et j'ai passé cette porte, sans elle, parce que c'est ce que moi, je devais faire. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que mon cœur lui, n'a jamais passé cette porte. Et mon esprit n'arrive toujours pas à réellement revenir de la Cité des Lumières, comme toujours piégé là-bas, alors que justement c'est ce contre quoi je me battais. Pour que chacun de nous puisse garder son libre-arbitre, et sa liberté. Ai-je réellement conservé la mienne, ou l'ai-je perdue en perdant Lexa ? Depuis que je suis sur Terre, je n'ai fait qu'enchainer les mauvais choix, j'ai tué bien plus que jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer, même dans mes pires cauchemars. Et aujourd'hui, je n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans une glace. Aucun regard ne me fait oublier tout le sang que j'ai sur les mains. Aucun, sauf le sien. Lorsqu'elle me regardait, je me suis même surprise un jour, pour la première fois, à oublier la personne horrible que je suis devenue.

J'arrive dans une petite clairière, et le ciel étoilé apparaît alors d'un coup devant mes yeux. J'inspire, et stoppe durant quelques secondes mes pas pour l'observer. Puis je m'avance pour me retrouver sur une petite falaise, surplombant l'immensité de la forêt qui s'étend à mes pieds. Une brise vient soulever ma longue chevelure blonde, et caresser mon cou. Je réajuste mon manteau, que je garde précieusement depuis que j'ai quitté Polis. Mon regard se perd dans les constellations, que je ne connais que très peu finalement, tandis que ma main part à la recherche de cet objet que je cache dans mon dos depuis un long moment déjà. Jamais je ne m'en sépare, je n'y arrive pas. Il est là, et cela me rassure. Je déglutis difficilement, et viens à présent dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau, pour attraper la petite boite métallique qui s'y trouve. A la lueur de la lune, je peux voir le motif dessiné dessus, et j'en profite donc comme chaque jour pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouve la puce, l'Esprit du Commandeur, la Flamme comme ils l'appellent. Une partie de son esprit selon Titus. Et c'est vrai, sinon je ne l'aurai pas revue dans la Cité des Lumières, lorsque j'ai l'ai mise dans ma propre nuque, juste avant d'y accéder. Scientifiquement, je n'explique pas vraiment comment son esprit peut s'y trouver, mais au fond de moi, j'ai bien espoir qu'il y soit réellement. C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle. Cette puce. Son esprit. Je la caresse du bout du doigt, et ravale encore une fois mes larmes. Cette puce que j'ai juré de protéger de ma vie s'il le faut, cette puce qui représente encore notre plus grand espoir aujourd'hui. Titus m'a transmis sa fonction de _Fleimkepa_ , que je prends très au sérieux. A présent gardienne de la flamme, je dois m'assurer de sa sécurité, et de son avenir. Luna… Luna reste la seule aujourd'hui, qui peut encore la recevoir. Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerai pouvoir me la remettre, peut-être dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir encore la revoir, qui sait ? Mais je ne suis pas Nightblood, je ne peux supporter la puce trop longtemps sans risquer ma vie. Et bien que par moment je ne sache plus trop pourquoi et comment je respire encore, je ne peux pas non plus faire cela aux personnes qui sont toujours là, et surtout à ma mère. Malgré nos différents, j'ai failli la perdre il y a encore peu de temps, et je ne peux pas être aussi responsable de sa mort. Pas pour uniquement revoir Lexa, elle-même ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Et puis maintenant que la Cité des Lumières et ALIE ont été détruites, je ne sais pas ce que je trouverai en mettant la puce à nouveau, à part peut-être la mort. Mais peut-être pas Lexa.

« Tu me manques tant… » murmuré-je, comme si elle pouvait m'entendre.

Mais subitement, je referme le couvercle de la boite, et la cache rapidement dans ma poche. Je passe ma main dans mon dos, et reste attentive au bruit suspect que je viens d'entendre. Quelqu'un approche, et de toute façon, je sais pertinemment que si un grounder me menace d'une lance, ou d'une flèche, je ne pourrai rien y faire. Je resserre malgré tout ma main sur l'objet caché dans mon dos, et finis par me retourner doucement, pour faire face à mon adversaire. Là, une silhouette se dessine à l'orée du bois, et apparaît dans la pénombre. Je plisse les yeux, ne parvenant pas à savoir si je suis menacée ou non. Silencieusement, je lui fais à présent face, et comprends que derrière moi, il n'y a aucune issue. Je ne suis pas la meilleure au corps à corps, mais j'espère malgré tout ne pas avoir à me battre. Depuis plusieurs semaines et malgré les recommandations de ma mère ou de Bellamy, je refuse de prendre une arme à feu avec moi. Si je dois essayer de sauver ma propre vie, cela se fera donc difficilement, mais je n'abandonnerai pas sans avoir essayé. La silhouette se dessine de mieux en mieux, parce que la personne s'avance doucement vers moi. Lorsque je la vois, je ne peux qu'être surprise, et se mêlent alors en moi plusieurs sentiments. De la confusion, de la surprise, du soulagement. Je fais un pas en avant, comme pour être sûre que mes yeux ne me trompent pas, dans la faible luminosité qui m'entoure.

Je relâche la pression de ma main, alors qu'elle continue de s'avancer, se trouvant à présent à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Je redresse la tête, et adoucis un peu mon regard, bien que toujours sur la défensive. Lorsque je vois de manière nette la forme de ses cheveux se dessiner, je m'avance à mon tour vers elle. Luna se tient là, en face de moi, fière et indomptable. C'est l'impression qu'elle me donne. Imprévisible, elle me laisse depuis notre première rencontre un gout amer dans la bouche, mais j'éprouve pour elle malgré tout beaucoup de respect. Son charisme ne me laisse pas indifférente. Je la cherche, et elle apparaît. Quelque chose chez elle me rappelle Lexa, alors que pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air de la porter dans son cœur.

« Tu me cherches, Clarke ? » brise t'elle le silence, d'une voix douce, mais assurée.

« Luna… » lui réponds-je, en guise de salutations. « Oui, je te cherche. Mais comment le sais-tu ? »

« Mes hommes vous ont vus il y a maintenant deux jours dans la forêt, et vous ont observés depuis. »

« Observés ? Donc tu nous suis depuis deux jours, sans même te montrer ? » lui demandé-je, en lui faisant désormais face, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuer à te cacher puisque tu sais que je te cherche, et que tu es la raison de ma présence ici ? »

Le ton de ma voix a changé, et je lui notifie bien mon agacement de son comportement. Mais pour toute réponse, je n'ai dans un premier temps qu'un regard appuyé d'un sourire en coin, quelque peu provocateur. Puis elle incline légèrement la tête, et me répond :

« Je suis venue dès que l'on m'a prévenue de ta présence ici. Je sais très bien que tu ne viendrais pas jusqu'ici, et surtout vers moi, si ce n'était pas pour me voir. Alors, quelle est la raison de ta visite, cette fois-ci ? »

« J'ai…. »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Bellamy surgit furieusement des bois en braquant son arme vers elle, et en appelant mon prénom.

« Clarke ? » me dit-il, sur un ton inquiet.

« Baisse ton arme, Bellamy » m'empressé-je de lui répondre, tandis que Luna se tient à côté de moi, et lui fait à présent face. « Baisse ton arme, s'il-te-plait. »

Luna lève silencieusement son bras, et je comprends alors qu'elle n'est pas seule. Mon cœur s'accélère et je me retourne vers elle, surprise qu'elle soit prête à nous menacer, avec certainement des archers dans les arbres qui n'attendent que son signal. Elle qui, peu de temps auparavant, a refusé de prendre la puce parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas concernée par notre combat contre ALIE. Parce qu'elle refuse le chemin du Blood must have Blood que leur tradition leur impose depuis des générations jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne change cela. Elle qui, visiblement, éprouve une grande rancœur envers cette dernière, et qui n'approuvait pas sa manière de les diriger selon leurs propres traditions. Elle qui a choisi un chemin dénué de toute violence, guerre ou haine. Mais elle qui pourtant, est une excellente guerrière, comme nous avons pu le constater lorsqu'à elle seule, elle a tué plusieurs hommes sans même essuyer la moindre blessure. Je sens que la tension monte, et tant que Bellamy n'abaisse pas son arme, Luna ne lève pas la menace à notre encontre. Je détourne mon regard vers lui, et lui fais signe de baisser son arme immédiatement.

« Bellamy, baisse ton arme ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais pacifique Luna ? » lui demande t'il, en la regardant toujours à travers son viseur.

Ne le voyant pas bouger, je m'interpose entre lui et Luna, le surprenant. A présent droite face à la trajectoire de son tir, je ne bouge pas et le regarde fermement, en le défiant de tirer sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Si tu tires, nous sommes morts tous les deux. Luna n'est pas une menace. Baisse ce foutu flingue, Bellamy ! Tu as déjà fait bien assez de ravages comme ça, non ? » commencé-je à hausser le ton, l'amenant ainsi à se confronter à ses envies meurtrières et son manque de discernement.

Il finit par abaisser son arme, mais Luna n'abaisse pas pour autant son bras. Je m'avance vers lui et lui tends la main pour qu'il y dépose son fusil. Voyant son hésitation, j'insiste et lorsqu'il se résigne enfin à le sortir de son épaule et me le remettre, je me retourne, et lance un regard à Luna. Elle abaisse alors son bras, et témoigne ainsi d'une sorte de confiance qu'elle me porte. Je dépose le fusil un peu plus loin, et même si je sais que Bellamy a un revolver caché à sa ceinture derrière son dos, il comprend très bien qu'il n'a pas intérêt à le sortir.

« Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Bellamy. »

« Mais eux, si. » me répond t'il, non convaincu et peu serein de la situation.

Je rejoins Luna, pour reprendre là où nous en étions juste avant cette malencontreuse démonstration de force. Je peux lire dans son regard qu'elle est à nouveau ouverte à la discussion, alors j'en profite.

« Nous avons besoin de toi, Luna. » tenté-je une nouvelle fois, avec une impression de déjà-vu qui me laisse perplexe quant à sa réponse.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Pour la même raison que la première fois. » s'empresse de répondre Bellamy.

Luna fait demi-tour dans un geste vif, et s'éloigne en direction de la falaise. Je foudroie Bell du regard, et lui signifie de me laisser lui parler sans intervenir. J'ai fait l'erreur la première fois de mal lui présenter les choses, et je veux tenter une nouvelle approche, en espérant que ce manque de diplomatie de la part de Bell n'ait pas éliminé toutes nos chances de maintenir ce dialogue ouvert. Tandis qu'elle scrute l'horizon étoilé, je la rejoins.

« Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse, Clarke. »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas de la Flamme, Luna. Mais tu es la dernière Nightblood, et donc la seule à pouvoir la prendre. »

« Etre _Natblida_ n'est une raison suffisante pour la porter, il faut vouloir le faire. Il faut vouloir devenir Heda, et je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas ma voie, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai choisi. »

« Je peux comprendre cela, mais ton peuple a besoin de toi. » tenté-je de la convaincre.

« Mon peuple m'a déjà. »

« Je parle de tout ton peuple… »

Lorsque je lui dis cela, elle me fait face, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Luna refuse à ce point de considérer cette éventualité, même si je peux comprendre son choix de vie. Il y a bien d'autres moyens de les diriger, Lexa en était la preuve vivante. Mais…

« Je ne suis pas Heda, et je ne veux pas l'être. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut pour cela. »

Elle n'est pas Lexa. Je le sais mieux que quiconque. Mon cœur se serre, et je ravale.

« Je n'ai pas voulu de ce rôle il y a des années Clarke, ce n'est pas pour le prendre maintenant. Je ne prendrai pas la Flamme, et je les dirigerai pas. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu à ce point ? » lui demandé-je, la gorge nouée, et encline à un sentiment de colère et d'incompréhension.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Nous avons tous nos raisons de faire ce que nous faisons, Luna. Mais tu es la seule qui peut encore réussir à les fédérer. »

« La grande _WanHeda_. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi alors ? » me demande t'elle, provocatrice.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas Clarke, mais voudrais-tu le faire ? Voudrais-tu les unir, les fédérer, et les mener sur le seul chemin qu'ils connaissent et respectent ? Celui de la violence. »

Je détourne la tête un instant, et m'abstiens de lui répondre. Bien sur que non je ne le voudrai pas. Je n'en serai pas capable. _WanHeda_ , c'est pourtant le nom qu'ils m'ont donné. Le commander de la mort. Ils me respectent parce que contre mon gré, j'ai semé la mort sur mon passage. Je ne suis que cela à leurs yeux, et c'est effectivement parce qu'ils ne respectent que la violence. Les mener sur un autre chemin aurait été possible, mais je ne me sens pas capable de le faire seule, je n'ai aucune légitimité pour gagner leur respect. Lexa les a pourtant menés sur la voie du Blood must not have blood. Il est donc possible de le faire. J'inspire profondément, et lui fais à nouveau face, déterminée dans mes paroles.

« Ils peuvent apprendre un autre chemin. Lexa a fait bien plus que simplement les mener à travers cette voie que tu renies tant. Elle a insufflé un changement… Il faut simplement quelqu'un pour le perpétuer à l'avenir. Alors oui, Luna, je me tourne à nouveau vers toi, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse les unir, et porter cette Flamme avec l'Esprit des Commanders, pour continuer ce qu'elle a commencé. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas totalement confiance, que pour toi je ne suis que _WanHeda_ , et que tu as fui tout ce qui se passait à Polis bien avant ALIE. Que même de cela tu te pensais à l'abri, et à tort, excuse-moi de te le dire. »

« TU as amené cette menace sur la plateforme ! » me rétorque t'elle, menaçante.

Je peux voir Bellamy du coin de l'œil faire un pas en avant, mais je ne bouge pas, et même me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Malgré le fait que je ne laisse rien paraître, elle m'impressionne. Elle dégage tellement de force, et je suis convaincue que c'est elle qui doit les mener. Je suis même prête à l'aider, dans l'intérêt de tous.

« Je n'ai rien amené du tout. La menace était déjà là, au dessus de nos têtes, à tous. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. » lui réponds-je en serrant les dents à mon tour, ce qui suscite tout son intérêt.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il y a une autre menace qui plane au dessus de nous, et nous sommes tous concernés Luna. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais espérer trouver une solution pour tous survivre à quelque chose que nous ne pourrons surement pas arrêter si les Treize clans passent leur temps à se battre. Il n'y a plus de Heda, Polis est complètement en sang et dévastée, tout ce que Lexa a construit est tombé en lambeaux, la Coalition ne signifie presque plus rien pour les quelques clans qui ne pensent qu'à prendre un pouvoir, qui actuellement, ne signifie presque plus rien non plus sans la Flamme et quelqu'un pour la porter. Si personne n'agit, ce monde ne sera plus que guerre, et si personne ne les fédère à nouveau, nous allons tous nous entretuer. Et nous ne pouvons même pas espérer trouver une quelconque solution si nous nous entretuons nous-mêmes. Notre espoir, Luna, c'est de réussir à survivre ensemble. C'était possible, Lexa avait créé cette Coalition pour cela, et elle a peut-être utilisé la violence pour le faire ou les maintenir, mais elle leur a appris à vivre ensemble, et à se respecter mutuellement. Elle a réussi avec le temps à leur faire accepter que la violence n'était pas la seule et unique voie, en laissant vivre mon peuple après qu'il ait massacré le sien. Parce qu'elle savait qu'ensemble nous sommes plus forts. Il est encore possible de perpétuer cela. TU peux encore le faire. »

« Les miens ne comprennent que la violence. Cela a toujours été le cas Clarke, tu ne nous connais que peu, tu sais simplement de nous ce que Lexa t'a montré. »

« C'est faux ! » m'emporté-je, ce qui la surprend. « Lexa m'a montré justement tout ce que vous étiez capables de faire. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais la Coalition était déjà ce que personne n'espérait. Titus lui-même me l'a dit ! Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Lexa, et je peux comprendre tes réticences, mais ne fais pas la même erreur concernant ton peuple que ce qu'a fait le mien. Ne les sous-estime pas. Ne renie pas le bien que tu peux trouver chez chacun d'eux, sous prétexte que tu n'es pas en accord avec vos traditions. Lexa n'a jamais rien renié, et… »

Je ravale, et déglutis difficilement, ce qui cette fois, ne passe pas inaperçu. Luna radoucit à présent les traits de son visage, pourtant si doux de naturel, mais qui était devenu si rude.

« Elle risquait sa vie pour faire ce que personne ne pouvait faire à sa place, mener les siens sur un autre chemin, et excuse-moi de te dire cela Luna, mais tu n'étais pas là pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Pour voir tout ce pour quoi elle se battait chaque jour. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir qu'elle se battait pour la même chose que toi. Tu n'y étais pas, mais moi oui. Peu de temps… » Je sens mon cœur se déchirer, et reprends mon souffle tant bien que mal. « Trop peu de temps mais… »

« Je connais Lexa, Clarke. Je la connais bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. »

« Alors pourquoi Luna ? Pourquoi refuses-tu à ce point de continuer ce qu'elle a commencé ? Nous avons besoin d'un peuple uni, nous avons besoin d'être une seule voix pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'espérer trouver une solution. » tenté-je de me contenir.

Luna détourne le regard, et fait quelques pas en arrière pour contempler à nouveau la forêt. Je la sens pensive, et son attitude me fait clairement comprendre que je l'ai touchée. Comment, je ne sais pas précisément, son regard a changé lorsque j'ai évoqué Lexa. Elle la connaissait peut-être effectivement mieux que ce que j'imagine. Je revois Lexa me demander, après ce moment d'infinie tendresse, de parler d'autre chose que de ce huitième _Natblida_. En y repensant, elles ont effectivement un passé commun, et je ne suis pas sûre que cela se limite au fait d'être au Conclave ensemble. Lexa a bien épargné la vie de Luna, étant Heda, si elle avait voulu la faire tuer, elle aurait pu. Je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout…

« Elle a épargné ta vie. » lui lancé-je, déterminée.

Lorsque je dis cela, elle se retourne à nouveau dans ma direction et s'approche, de façon à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Son regard est peiné, mais malgré tout, une grande combativité l'habite. Je peux presque voir une flamme y brûler, et la consumer de l'intérieur. Il me rappelle son regard lorsque je l'ai vue la première fois, cette rancœur qu'elle a contre Lexa est ancienne, et pour l'instant toujours un mystère pour moi. Mais je compte bien un jour obtenir des réponses.

« Je ne sais pas quelle rancœur tu as contre Lexa, mais tu lui dois bien cela. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. » me dit-elle, tout en commençant à tourner les talons.

A cet instant précis, je perds tout espoir de la faire changer d'avis. Je ne peux que la regarder commencer à s'éloigner pour arriver presque au niveau de Bellamy, resté en retrait, en me résignant à voir avec elle mon unique espoir de paix disparaitre avec elle. Mais, contre toute attente, je la vois se retourner une dernière fois vers moi.

« Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Mais je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. »

Et silencieusement, elle reprend ses pas, me laissant le choix de la suivre ou non. Je me précipite à sa suite, en faisant signe à Bellamy de faire de même. Je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance, bien que je n'accorde pas toute ma confiance à Luna. Bellamy m'interroge du regard, soucieux de repartir encore avec elle, qui, comme Lexa en quelque sorte à ses yeux, nous a déjà trahis une première fois. Mais il se résigne à me suivre, après avoir quand même ramassé son arme. Qu'importe, il sait très bien qu'entre sa balle et Luna, je serai là. Tant que nous avons besoin d'elle. Et en l'occurrence, elle est notre dernier espoir.

Cela fait des heures que nous marchons dans les bois, alors que le soleil est désormais au zénith. Luna n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que nous avons quitté la falaise sur laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés. A mes côtés, Bellamy reste silencieux, observant chaque arbre comme si un danger allait en surgir. Je le regarde, et lui demande sans un mot de tenir son arme vers le sol. Nous savons que ses hommes ne sont pas loin. Luna ne nous amène pas à la plateforme où nous l'avons vue la toute première fois il y a quelques semaines à peine, cette partie de bois m'est totalement inconnue. Soudain, nous arrivons à l'extrémité de la forêt, et devant nous s'étend un grand champ d'herbes hautes, comme jaunies par le temps. Le vent le foule, les faisant toutes plier dans un seul et même sens. Je n'ai jamais vu ce type de paysage, et le soleil qui commence à présent à décliner le baigne de toute sa lumière. Je me demande réellement où nous sommes. Luna se retourne enfin vers nous, et nous indique d'un signe de tête de la suivre au travers des herbes, vers la gauche, chose que nous faisons sans discuter. Je m'enfonce à sa suite, et suis frappée sur les mains par cette nature si sauvage. Seuls les bruits du vent qui s'engouffre dans les épis et nos pas résonnent. Au loin, je perçois néanmoins un bruit qui ne m'est pas si familier, comme de l'eau. Lorsque nous arrivons en bord de falaise, laissant le champ derrière nous, je suis subjuguée par la beauté du paysage. La mer s'étale à présent à mes pieds ou presque. C'est donc cela, le bruit que j'entends depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Où sommes-nous ? » interroge Bellamy, en observant Luna qui regarde en contre-bas.

« Dans une partie de mes terres, jusqu'à présent protégée de toute cette violence. »

« Je croyais que la plateforme était ton lieu de vie. » rétorque Bell, surpris par ses propos.

« La plateforme est l'endroit où se réfugient tous ceux qui vivent en marge de notre monde, et de nos traditions. Venez. »

J'ai du mal à comprendre. Luna est chef de clan, mais son clan ne se limiterait pas à la plateforme pétrolière sur laquelle nous avons été ? Ce qui en un sens serait logique aussi, compte tenu de la grosseur des autres clans. Encore une chose que Lexa m'aurait surement expliquée, si nous n'avions pas passé notre temps à essayer de maintenir la paix entre mon propre clan et les autres. Je reste sceptique et curieuse, mais me contente de la suivre dans l'immédiat. Nous descendons par un petit chemin, et voyons en contrebas le village qu'elle regardait peu de temps avant, juste en bordure de l'eau. Des aménagements fluviaux y sont effectués, et la vie y a l'air bonne. Caché aux yeux de tous ceux qui ne savent pas où le trouver, la petite ville semble prospère. A cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il est peut-être encore possible de vivre en paix ici-bas. Je ressens alors du respect pour Luna, qui cherche à préserver cela coute-que-coute. Je la regarde avancer, de dos, et quelque chose chez elle me rappelle vraiment Lexa. Peut-être son charisme. Son manteau traine presque par terre, et sa longue chevelure bouclée acajou lui donne des aspects de féline, avec sa démarche subtile et gracieuse. Nous arrivons à un petit croisement en patte d'oie, où le chemin de droite semble descendre vers le village, alors que celui de gauche continue à travers des bosquets.

« Tu t'arrêtes ici Bellamy. » ordonne Luna.

« Comment ça ? » lui demandé-je, avant même que Bell ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne laisse pas Clarke. » lui répond t'il.

Voyant Luna déterminée, je me retourne vers lui, et lui fais signe que cela va aller. Je le sens nerveux, et hésitant. Mais il comprend vite que Luna ne nous laisse pas le choix. C'est donc seule que je vais la suivre à partir d'ici.

« Nous te rejoindrons bien assez vite. » lui lance Luna, avant de m'indiquer l'autre chemin.

Tandis que Bellamy descend vers le village, en jetant des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, je suis Luna sur le petit chemin qui devient de moins en moins bien tracé. Des bosquets m'agrippent le pantalon, visiblement ce sentier n'est plus emprunté depuis bien longtemps. En me retournant sur mes pas, je peux m'apercevoir que si nous ne savons pas qu'il existe, il est strictement impossible de le voir. Silencieusement, je continue de suivre Luna, m'en remettant complètement à elle. Seule et désarmée, je me demande l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter cela. Heureusement qu'une part d'elle est toujours avec moi. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine, comme pour la toucher. Le contour de la petite boite métallique a quelque chose de rassurant, et il n'est pas rare que je cherche sa présence.

Après de longues minutes à marcher, nous arrivons sur une autre falaise. Lorsque je mets le pied dessus, je marche droit, et commence à m'avancer vers son rebord, comme hypnotisée et attirée par une force que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je passe à côté de Luna, et m'avance jusqu'à en être complètement au bord, la mer se brise en bas contre les rochers que je surplombe. Le regard droit, posé à l'horizon, je regarde l'eau sans prononcer un seul mot. Une présence, une force se dégage de ces lieux. Je sens mon ventre se nouer, mais ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi. Je m'accroupis, caresse le sol et en saisis une partie. Puis j'hume ma main qui vient juste de relâcher la terre avant de me retourner vers Luna, qui m'observe en silence.

« Viens avec moi, nous ne sommes plus très loin. »

Nous continuons de descendre un petit sentier à flan de falaise, pour arriver sur une petite crique, complètement cachée. On peut très certainement juste la voir depuis la falaise sur laquelle j'étais, mais je ne l'ai même pas remarquée. J'observe les environs, seuls ceux qui savent qu'elle est ici peuvent la trouver, c'est une certitude. Complètement dissimulée aux yeux de tous. Une fois arrivée sur la plage, Luna me fait signe de la suivre sur la gauche. Là, l'entrée d'une petite grotte se dessine, au milieu des parois rocheuses.

« Attends ici, je reviens. »

Elle a tendance à m'agacer avec ses secrets, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je me contente de regarder le soleil, commençant à vraiment bien décliner, qui baigne de sa superbe lumière l'eau foulant le sable à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. La mer est haute, et la plage tellement paisible.

D'un coup, une silhouette sort de la grotte, et s'approche de moi, complètement cachée sous une grande toge. Sa tête inclinée, il m'est impossible de voir son visage, totalement recouvert de sa capuche, mais elle tient dans ses mains une coupe d'eau, et me la tend. Je la saisis après une vague hésitation, mais ne compte pas boire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle a les mains libres, elle relève la tête, et me dit d'une voix extrêmement douce, presque apaisante.

« Bienvenue… Clarke. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demandé-je, en me penchant comme pour tenter de voir ses traits sous sa capuche.

« Tu ne me connais pas, mais moi si. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi. » me dit-elle en découvrant enfin son visage.

Je reste sans voix, et le souffle presque coupé, lorsque mes yeux croisent enfin les siens. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Ma bouche entre-ouverte de surprise, elle esquisse un petit sourire, presque malicieux. Je crois rêver. Devant moi se tient une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux longs presque grisonnants, un regard bleu ciel, qui dans cette luminosité, tire sur le vert. Ses traits me paraissent si familiers, la forme de son visage, le contour de ses lèvres. Son expression. Sa voix. Tout, tout chez elle me rappelle Lexa. Je m'apprête à lui poser la question de savoir qui elle est, et comment elle me connaît, lorsque Luna ressort de la grotte, et m'interpelle. Je détourne mon regard vers elle, tandis que la femme qui se tient à mes côtés me pose une main sur le bras, pour m'indiquer de la rejoindre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui accorder un regard avant de partir. Toujours aussi surprise, j'ai envie de la supplier de ne pas disparaître, j'ai tellement de questions à lui poser après avoir vu Luna. Pourquoi lui ressemble t'elle à ce point ? Qui est-elle ?

Je m'avance vers Luna qui se tient juste devant l'entrée de la grotte silencieusement. A présent face à la pénombre de la pierre, je la regarde, sans comprendre ce qu'elle me veut, alors que je n'ai qu'une hâte : retourner auprès de cette femme. Les mains liées devant elle, elle incline les yeux, tandis que j'entends des bruits de pas s'avancer dans le noir. Je détourne le regard pour en percevoir l'origine, en fronçant les sourcils. En quelques secondes à peine, la lumière laisse apparaître des pieds, qui s'avancent dans ma direction, puis des mollets, puis des hanches, puis un buste… Je relève les yeux, et sens alors mon souffle se couper. Je tente de crier pour me dégager les poumons et retrouver de l'air, mais sans y parvenir. Mes forces me quittent et ma main lâche mon verre, qui vient battre le sol dans un bruit qui résonne jusque dans mes entrailles. Plus rien ne bouge autour de moi. Plus rien ne vit. J'ai mal, j'étouffe. Je n'entends même plus mon cœur battre. Je crois qu'il vient juste de s'arrêter.


	2. I'll always be with you

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je ne posterai peut-être pas toutes les semaines, mais essaierai de vous emporter avec moi malgré tout dans cette histoire. Dans ce qu'il aurait pu et du être. Dans ce qu'il est dans ma tête et dans mon coeur ;)**

 **"I'll always be with you"**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 « I'll always be with you. »**

« Bonjour, Clarke. »

Ses yeux bleus sont emplis d'effroi. Je reste pourtant stoïque, le cœur battant d'enfin la revoir. La dernière fois que je lui ai dit « Bonjour » de cette façon, les conditions étaient très différentes, mais une chose était similaire. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à moi. Je sens mon cœur battre, j'ai envie de m'approcher d'elle et de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux pas. Je me contente de la regarder silencieusement, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Je comprends tout à fait le choc que je suis en train de lui faire vivre, et je ne sais même pas si elle me le pardonnera un jour. Quelques secondes passent, et pourtant, j'ai une impression d'éternité. Je n'attends que cela depuis des semaines, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, je n'attends que de la revoir. Mais la peur que je lis dans ses yeux, mêlée à l'incompréhension et à la colère, me glacent littéralement le sang tandis qu'un frisson incontrôlable me parcoure le dos. Elle est là, face à moi, et ne bouge pas. Je n'arrive même pas à voir son torse se lever au rythme de sa respiration sous son épais manteau, que je connais d'ailleurs si bien. Il s'agit d'un des miens. Cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur, ainsi je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas oubliée.

« Clarke… » tenté-je d'ouvrir le dialogue, en faisant un pas en avant.

Je vois ses lèvres trembler sous son regard complètement éteint. Sans un mot, elle se retourne, passe à la hauteur de Luna et s'en va en direction de la plage. Je la regarde silencieusement, sans même essayer de la retenir. Je sens mon cœur douloureux se serrer, étant pleinement consciente de la peine que je viens de lui faire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'inspire profondément, et perds mon regard sur sa silhouette qui déambule difficilement vers le rivage, ne laissant derrière elle que des marques de pas sur le sable fin.

D'un coup, je la vois s'effondrer à genoux, et fais un pas en avant pour aller lui porter secours, lorsqu'une main ferme me retient par le bras.

« Laisse-la. »

En temps normal, j'aurai ordonné à Luna de me lâcher, mais là, je n'en fais rien. Voyant que je n'insiste pas, elle relâche d'elle-même la pression, et se tient à présent à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur Clarke qui est toujours à genoux. Je la vois regarder vers le ciel, comme pour y chercher une explication. Je l'imagine en train de pleurer, et mon cœur pleure avec elle. Je déglutis, et m'adresse à Luna sans détacher mon regard de Clarke.

« Elle ne me pardonnera pas. »

« Laisse-lui le temps, Lexa. Tu étais morte à ses yeux, elle doit déjà réaliser que tu es toujours là, et ensuite viendra le besoin d'explications. Laisse-lui le temps. Bien que… »

« Bien que quoi ? » lui demandé-je.

« C'est toi qui m'a demandé de l'amener ici, quand mes hommes nous ont dit qu'elle était dans les bois il y quelques jours, mais elle me cherchait pour une raison bien précise. Il va falloir que tu lui parles, Lexa. »

« Si elle veut bien me parler. » lui réponds-je en soufflant.

« Si elle refuse, alors tu dois la forcer à t'écouter. »

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire, Luna. »

Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais pourtant je n'ai aucunement envie de forcer Clarke à faire quoi que ce soit. Pas après ce que je viens de lui faire vivre. Je détourne mon regard vers Luna, qui me fait un signe de tête en guise d'approbation, et de soutien. Je ne lui ai pas toujours donné raison, bien au contraire, mais là, je sais que je dois l'écouter. Je lui rends alors son signe de tête, et commence à faire quelques pas en direction du rivage lorsque je me retourne vers elle. Je lui adresse un sourire, derrière mes traits fermés et contrariés par la discussion qui va bientôt avoir lieu.

Puis je marche sur le sable, et vois le soleil qui décline à l'horizon et commence à disparaître derrière les falaises sur la droite. J'inspire profondément, et sens mon abdomen me tirer, ce qui m'oblige à stopper mes pas. Je porte ma main dessus, comme pour apaiser la douleur qui me tiraille et me donne parfois envie de hurler. Mais je serre les dents, et continue d'avancer dans sa direction. Dos à moi, scrutant l'horizon, je l'observe, telle la lumière qui m'a guidée pendant ces dernières semaines sombres, durant lesquelles j'ai dû me battre pour ma propre vie. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort, et bien au contraire, je l'ai toujours embrassée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, et même quand mes forces m'abandonnaient, les deux personnes que j'ai aimé dans cette vie se sont accordées pour me pousser à continuer. Je n'en ai pas fini ici, et je n'en ai pas fini avec elle. Je repense à Costia, qui ne m'a jamais quittée, pas même dans la mort. Puis je pense à Clarke, pour qui aujourd'hui je donnerai ma vie. Je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé de Costia, et un jour, je vais devoir le faire. Mais je ne sais pas si elle sera capable de comprendre que Costia m'a en un sens poussée vers elle. Que Costia m'a ramenée vers elle. Je me redresse et continue d'avancer fièrement, et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche d'elle. Lorsque je me trouve à quelques mètres à peine de son dos, je stoppe mes pas et appuie ma main sur ma blessure. Je déglutis et l'observe tandis qu'elle ne bouge pas, toujours dos à moi. Ses poings sont serrés, et je peux la voir s'essuyer le visage.

« Clarke… » tenté-je à nouveau, d'une voix douce. « Regarde-moi. »

Elle se retourne enfin pour me faire face, le regard dur et larmoyant. L'infini bleu de ses yeux n'en est que plus magnifiquement hypnotisant. Cette vision m'oppresse, et me fend le cœur. Tandis qu'elle s'approche d'un pas vers moi, je peux ressentir toute sa colère et sa rancune, me ramenant quelques mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle m'a fait à nouveau face suite à ce qu'elle considère comme étant ma trahison aux portes de Mount Weather. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, et pourtant cela me paraît si loin déjà. Presque une autre époque, une autre vie…

Arrivée à ma hauteur, le visage haineux, et la mâchoire serrée, je m'apprête à prendre la parole lorsque que sa main vient me frapper violemment au visage. Ma tête dévie vers la droite sous la violence de sa gifle, et lorsque je me touche la joue, la bouche semi-ouverte et surprise par son geste, mais tolérante, je ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde. Puis je redresse la tête, le regard sévère à mon tour, et j'inspire profondément en lui faisant face. Je vois ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, certaines dévalant même sa joue gauche, pendant que tout son corps est en ébullition. Patiente, je laisse passer quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Pas plus que moi. Plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Puis je décide de briser ce moment si pénible, mais si beau et si intense à la fois, et tente délicatement de la toucher sur le bras. Comme pour la faire revenir vers moi. Mais elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion, et me repousse violemment d'un geste brutal, tandis que ma main vient à peine de frôler son épaule. Elle rage et recule de quelques pas, en me déversant toute son amertume du regard. Elle secoue la tête en étouffant ses larmes, sans jamais arrêter dévier son regard du mien.

Je pourrai la laisser faire, et la laisser s'éloigner, mais cette fois, contre toute attente de sa part, je m'avance vers elle. Je peux lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Nos regards toujours entremêlés, nous faisons quelques pas ainsi. Elle recule, et moi j'avance. Elle ne fuira pas.

« Laisse-moi ! » finit-elle par me dire, la voix ferme mais suppliante.

« Non. » lui réponds-je, fermement, mais avec un regard doux.

A présent ses larmes coulent à flots, et je sens ma gorge et mon estomac se nouer. La luminosité descendante sublime pourtant ses traits, se reflétant sur chaque larme qu'elle tente malgré tout de retenir. Je dois me contenir pour ne pas laisser couler les miennes, mais qui, contrairement aux siennes, ne seraient que des larmes de joie.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. » lui murmuré-je à demi-mots.

Elle se retourne brusquement, et commence à s'éloigner rapidement. Son pas lourd et déterminé laisse de grandes marques sur le sable humide. Je suis persuadée que ces mots vont la faire réagir. Ce sont les derniers qu'elle a prononcé avant que je ne tombe inconsciente, les derniers que je l'ai entendue dire avant de sentir la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et avant le trou noir. Je me suis vidée de mon sang entre ses mains, et je ne peux pas la blâmer de sa réaction. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais pourtant je veux qu'elle me regarde. Je veux qu'elle me voit, qu'elle me touche pour me sentir, pour me sentir bien vivante. Je commence donc à m'avancer vers elle d'un pas déterminé, lorsqu'elle se retourne violemment en agitant les bras.

« Tu es morte, Lexa. Tu es morte devant mes yeux et sous mes mains ! TU ES MORTE ! » s'écrie t'elle dans un tel désespoir et avec une telle rage, que j'en reste profondément meurtrie moi-même. « Je t'ai vue mourir, j'en senti le dernier souffle de vie te quitter, j'ai vu… » continue t'elle en s'arrachant presque les cheveux, étouffant sous ses propres larmes. « Je… J'ai vu Titus enlever ton corps, te porter à bout de bras parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver !... »

Je tente de m'avancer vers elle. Je n'entends à cet instant précis plus que ses cris de désespoir, déversant sa peine telle une furie qui ravage tout sur son passage, et mon cœur, qui bat la chamade à n'en plus finir, me rappelant que oui, je suis bien vivante.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Non, ne dis rien. Tais-toi » me coupe t'elle, en reculant à nouveau d'un pas. « Je t'ai laissée partir Lexa, j'ai essayé de te laisser partir. J'ai lutté pour que tu me laisses tranquille, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas ? »

Je reste sceptique quant à ses derniers mots. Que veut-elle dire ? Est-elle réellement consciente que nous sommes dans la réalité et qu'elle ne rêve pas ?

« Tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de me hanter jusque dans mes rêves. Chaque nuit tu parcoures mon inconscient, et chaque réveil est plus dur que le précédent. Parce que oui, je rêve que tu es là, je rêve, encore et encore, que tu n'es pas morte ce jour-là, que tout cela n'est pas la réalité. Pas ma réalité ! »

Ses pleurs étouffent sa voix, que j'ai du mal à reconnaître. Je reste alors silencieuse, la laissant ainsi déverser toute sa frustration sur moi. Je redoute ce moment depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais le temps des excuses n'est pas encore arrivé. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et reste là, en face d'elle, à la regarder s'agiter. La douleur dans mon abdomen s'éveille, comme réactive à ses propos et à son désespoir.

« Alors laisse-moi, par pitié. Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment avancer, ni comment continuer d'être moi. Tu m'as détruite ! »

Je me prends un poignard en plein cœur, mais enfouis mes propres émotions lorsque j'entends cela. Mon regard change malgré tout, et contre mon gré. Je me pince les lèvres pour accuser le coup, mais finis par redresser la tête, en déglutissant difficilement, pour lui faire face à nouveau.

« Je t'ai haïe. Je t'ai haïe lorsque tu m'as abandonnée aux portes de Mount Weather. Je t'ai haïe autant que je t'ai aimée, pour tout ce que tu as fait et pour tout ce que tu étais. Tu as fait ressortir le meilleur de moi-même, mais tu m'as aussi détruite. » continue t'elle, rageuse, tantôt en se rapprochant de moi, tantôt en s'éloignant. « Je… raaaah, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, Lexa… » me répond t'elle, dédaigneusement. « Oui, je veux pouvoir vivre à nouveau, sans que tu hantes mes pensées jour et nuit, sans avoir ce besoin obsessionnel de te sentir près de moi, sans avoir besoin de ta force, de ton courage et de ta détermination. Sans que tout, ABSOLUMENT TOUT, ne me ramène à toi. Je veux pouvoir respirer à nouveau, ressentir à nouveau autre chose que de la tristesse, de la peine ou du désespoir. Je veux pouvoir sourire à nouveau. Je veux pouvoir être là, auprès des miens, entière, et pas juste en étant l'ombre de moi-même. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux rien faire de tout cela tant que tu es là, m'apparaissant toutes les nuits, hantant mes jours. HA, j'en arrive même à rêver que tu es finalement en vie, tu vois à quel point je deviens cinglée ! Tu me rends folle ! » ricane t'elle nerveusement, en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

A ce moment là, je comprends. Je comprends qu'elle pense rêver. Elle pense que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de son imagination. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit une fois qu'elle était persuadée de voir Finn peu de temps après sa mort, ne l'acceptant pas et n'ayant pas fait son deuil, elle se sentait hantée par lui. Aujourd'hui, elle pense que je ne suis que son mauvais rêve.

Alors je m'avance, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de reculer à nouveau. Je la vois mettre sa main entre nous, comme pour me signifier de m'arrêter, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Ni elle ni personne ne m'ordonne ce que je dois faire. Je lui saisis le visage, et plonge mon regard dans le sien en lui maintenant la tête bien droite face à moi. J'approche mon front du sien, jusqu'à le toucher, et je sens toute la tension de son corps sous mes doigts, juste avant que ses larmes ne viennent les humidifier. Son souffle se mêle au mien, et mes lèvres se mettent alors à trembler. Je perds toute contenance, et deviens aussi vulnérable qu'elle à cet instant.

« Touche-moi Clarke. » lui murmuré-je, entre deux sanglots ravalés. « Touche-moi, sens-moi. »

Je la sens hésitante, luttant contre son envie de succomber mais n'accordant pas à son esprit le bénéfice du doute. Elle pose malgré tout ses mains sur les miennes, pour essayer dans un premier temps de me faire lâcher prise, mais je tiens bon. Après quelques secondes de lutte, elle se résigne et abandonne enfin ses mains aux miennes, alors que nos fronts sont toujours l'un contre l'autre. Elle est haletante, et je peux enfin sentir à nouveau sa poitrine se soulever, tant sa respiration redevient intense et profonde. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive, et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, elle me regarde. Sa bouche a quelques millimètres de la mienne, elle pose son nez contre le mien et y sent une larme qui en dévale la courbe. Sa main caresse à présent ma joue, et tente de la sécher, tandis que la deuxième me touche le contour de l'œil, la mâchoire, pour finir sur ma lèvre qu'elle effleure. A mon tour, je lui caresse la joue, et lui relève une mèche de cheveux qui s'est perdue sur ses lèvres. Nos regards ne se quittent pas, et il ne s'en dégage à présent que l'amour infini que l'on se porte. Je lui souris, toujours silencieusement, et elle me le rend, dans un petit rire presque désabusé. Je lis cependant dans ses yeux qu'un doute persiste. Alors je m'approche délicatement, et lui saisis la nuque de la main gauche, tandis que ma main droite va chercher la courbe de son dos sous son manteau et l'attire contre moi. Je sens d'ailleurs une arme, accrochée à sa ceinture dans un étui. Je vais chercher ses lèvres, doucement, fébrilement, et lorsque je les trouve, je m'y abandonne totalement, l'amenant avec moi dans ce baiser tendre, mais passionné. Je brise cependant rapidement notre étreinte, pour plonger à nouveau mon regard dans le sien.

« Es-tu réellement là ? » me demande t'elle, dans un soupir.

Je lui attrape alors la main, et la regarde un instant. Puis, je lève mon haut, et lui fais toucher ma peau. Sa main est glacée, et son contact me donne un frisson qui paralyse mes sens. Peu importe, elle a besoin de savoir que je suis bien en vie. Alors malgré la douleur que ma blessure me procure encore, j'y appose dessus la main glacée de Clarke, puis en relâche la pression pour la laisser découvrir par elle-même. Son regard se durcit, et elle fronce un instant les sourcils. Puis elle esquisse un sourire en coin, et radoucit les traits de son visage pour désormais laisser place au soulagement, tout en contournant ma cicatrice, encore toute fraiche et enflée.

Je lui relève le menton, et lui souris à mon tour.

« Je crois que j'ai des explications à te donner… » lui dis-je.

« Pas maintenant. »

Et soudain, elle m'embrasse passionnément en m'attirant contre elle. Sa main glisse délicatement sur mon ventre, en prenant soin de ne pas me blesser, pour aller se poser sur mes hanches, tandis que son corps entier fait pression contre le mien. Je succombe totalement à son amour et sa tendresse, pour lesquels je suis revenue. Nos lèvres fusionnement, nos corps communiquent, et nos âmes elles, s'unissent à cet instant. J'aurai donné ma vie pour elle, et aujourd'hui je peux dire qu'elle l'a sauvée. Aujourd'hui, je revis enfin, après des semaines de doutes, de combat, de solitude et de survie. Aujourd'hui, par ses baisers, elle me fait à nouveau me sentir vivante. Totalement vivante.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée. » me chuchote t'elle entre deux baisers.

« Je serai toujours avec toi. » lui réponds-je, aimante, et oubliant l'espace d'un instant nos statuts et nos responsabilités.

Elle s'interrompt et me regarde pendant quelques secondes en silence, comme pour scruter mon âme, à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier.

« Tu as raison, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. » me répond t'elle simplement dans un sourire, malgré ce sérieux qui ne la quitte presque jamais.

* * *

Je marche silencieusement, Clarke à mes côtés. Mon pas n'est pas tout à fait aussi léger que d'habitude, en raison de la douleur omniprésente dans mon abdomen. Parfois je souffle et serre les dents. Mon corps est donc beaucoup plus lourd que d'habitude, mais mon cœur beaucoup plus léger que ces dernières semaines, et je n'en suis que plus ravie. Je stoppe mes pas pour regarder le ciel étoilé. La lune est particulièrement belle et grosse ce soir, et le ciel clair. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu un tel tableau, et je me demande même depuis combien de temps la lune n'a pas été aussi majestueuse, ni même si elle l'a déjà été un jour. Les nuances de bleus qui tapissent le ciel sont magnifiques et très rares par ici. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les contemplant, sereine. La beauté et le silence de ce moment me procure un frisson de plaisir, que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité. J'inspire profondément, et garde ce sourire en coin, lorsque je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Je ne décroche pourtant pas mon regard de ce magnifique spectacle qui se joue devant nous, mais sens bien le sien posé sur moi.

« Lexa… »

Je sais ce qu'elle veut savoir. Je sais pertinemment que le moment est venu d'aborder ce sujet. Je ferme les yeux une demi seconde, en cherchant la meilleure façon de commencer cette discussion que je redoute.

« Je t'ai vue mourir sous mes yeux… Comment ? Comment peux-tu être là ? C'est impossible… » me demande t'elle, tandis que son regard vient de changer.

« Je suis pourtant bien là, Clarke. Mais.. » tenté-je de lui répondre, mal à l'aise et cherchant mes mots, tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. « Mais tout n'a pas été facile. Peut-on s'asseoir s'il-te-plait ? »

« Bien sûr. » s'empresse t'elle de me répondre en cherchant du regard un endroit adéquat.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un rocher et là, elle m'aide à m'asseoir. La blessure est encore très douloureuse, et pourtant cela fait des jours que j'ai repris la marche pour ne pas laisser mon corps se paralyser. Elle pose sa main sur mon haut, et me demande de la laisser regarder. La lumière de la lune nous éclaire bien, et elle peut ainsi voir la chair de poule qui se manifeste à la surface de ma peau lorsqu'elle l'effleure délicatement. Les connaissances médicales de Clarke m'auraient été surement précieuses si elle avait pu être à mes côtés pendant ma convalescence, mais je savais que c'était impossible. Et qui plus est, je n'étais pas réellement moi-même, et suis donc heureuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas vue ainsi. Je serre les dents lorsqu'elle appuie légèrement sur le contour de la cicatrice, ce qui l'inquiète. L'inflammation est encore bien présente, mais je n'ai pas encore mis ce soir le cataplasme de plantes antalgiques et anti-inflammatoires, que je m'appose dessus trois fois par jour en temps normal depuis que la plaie est refermée.

« Luna me prépare un cataplasme que j'appose dessus, rassure-toi. »

« Les plantes ne sont peut-être pas suffisantes Lexa, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et la plaie est encore bien trop inflammée. Tu as besoin de médicaments, et je peux te trouver cela. Tu dois venir avec moi au campement. »

« Je ne peux aller nulle part Clarke. » lui réponds-je, le regard fermé. « Je ne peux ni retourner à Polis, ni aller auprès des tiens. Personne ne sait que je suis en vie hormis Luna et ma mère, et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Dans l'immédiat, tout du moins. »

« Ta mère ? C'est donc elle que j'ai vu toute à l'heure. Mais… Lexa… Je ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin d'explications. Mais avant, laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose » me dit-elle, le regard grave, tandis qu'à présent elle me palpe le dos, au même niveau que ma blessure. « La balle n'est pas ressortie, et je n'ai même pas pensé à vérifier lorsque tu te… vidais de ton sang sous mes mains. »

« Si, rassure-toi. Titus me l'a extraite. »

Elle me regarde, surprise, en écartant les yeux, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

« Titus te l'a extraite ? Mais avec quoi, comment ? Quand ? »

« A Polis. »

« Je ne comprends pas, je l'ai vu emporter ton corps, et… »

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et la regarde à présent, avec un air sérieux.

« Lorsque Titus m'a sortie de la chambre, j'étais complètement inconsciente, en train de mourir, et il avait des ordres si quelque chose m'arrivait. Son rôle était de protéger la Flamme, l'esprit des Commanders, coute-que-coute. Mais… »

« Il t'a tiré dessus Lexa ! » s'emporte t'elle subitement.

« Je sais bien, Clarke. Mais c'était une erreur. » lui réponds-je, calmement.

Elle se lève, et me fait à présent face, complètement désemparée par mon calme et ma sérénité quant à ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Une erreur qui t'a couté la vie, et qui a eu des conséquences que tu ne peux même pas imaginer…. Lexa… »

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Clarke. Et nous devons tous en assumer les conséquences. Titus m'a peut-être tiré dessus, mais il m'a aussi sauvé la vie. Il avait des ordres, les a suivis, et a fait son devoir jusqu'au bout. Peut-on avoir meilleur témoignage de fidélité ? »

« Des ordres hein… » me rétorque t'elle, d'un air narquois. « Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait par la suite ? Non, bien sur, parce que tu étais à moitié morte. Eh bien je te dirai ensuite ce qu'il a fait. »

« Il t'a désignée _Fleimkepa,_ n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandé-je en haussant un sourcil, provocatrice.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Sa surprise se lit sur son visage, et je lui demande d'un geste de la main de s'asseoir à nouveau à mes côtés afin que nous puissions reprendre notre discussion calmement. Elle s'exécute malgré une hésitation.

« Je te l'ai dit, Titus avait des ordres, et je le connais. S'il t'avait fait du mal, je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains. Lorsque j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, c'est pour cela que je lui ai fait promettre de ne jamais te faire de mal à l'avenir. Il savait toute l'estime que j'ai pour toi, et il n'a jamais été d'accord. »

« Inutile de me le préciser. »

« Titus était Gardien de la Flamme, et son devoir est toujours passé avant tout, mais il m'aimait malgré tout profondément. Il m'a formée, m'a transmis tout son enseignement, et m'a toujours protégée. Pas uniquement parce que j'étais Heda, mais parce qu'il était attaché à moi. Nous avons partagé de nombreuses années ensemble, et son amour pour moi était sincère. Sa fidélité tout autant. Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect, ni ne m'a défiée. Il aurait donné sa vie pour moi… Et j'ai compris que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Luna m'a rapporté qu'Ontari était montée sur le Trône. De manière illégitime… »

Cette pensée me fait serrer les dents, et me rappelle Nia, et son enseignement. Je desserre néanmoins la mâchoire pour continuer, après quoi, j'aurai à mon tour des questions à poser à Clarke.

« Les ordres de Titus était de sauver coute-que-coute l'Esprit des Commanders, et là, lui seul savait quoi faire pour cela. Il m'a été transmis lors de mon Ascension après le Conclave, et devait être transmis au prochain Heda. Je pense que Titus m'a dans un premier temps pensée morte, et il a retiré la Flamme. C'est ce qu'il devait faire, malgré les risques encourus.»

« Lexa… Aden et tous les autres sont morts, la Flamme n'a pas été transmise… » me dit-elle, peinée. « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Je sais… Je sais qu'Ontari les a tous massacrés, lâchement. » lui réponds-je en serrant le poing de rage, et de regret de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela. « Je connais Titus, il n'aurait jamais permis qu'elle monte sur le Trône. C'est pourquoi j'ai compris qu'il avait fait de quelqu'un d'autre le nouveau _Fleimkepa_ , afin de protéger la Flamme et d'ainsi accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout. Avec lui, elle n'était plus en sécurité avec _Azgeda_ sur le Trône, le temps qu'elle soit à nouveau transmise. C'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas courir, et malgré son aversion pour toi, il savait aussi que tu étais celle qui aurait été mon choix. Et, je te le dis Clarke, Titus me respectait. Je le connais. Il ne serait pas non plus resté au service d' _Azgeda_ , et d'Ontari. Cacher la Flamme était pour lui la seule manière de lui ôter toute légitimité, parce que n'ayant pas été formée à Polis, elle ne connaissait pas la lignée des Commanders, et cela fait partie intégrante du rituel de l'Ascension. Sans cela, sa légitimité était remise en cause par les autres clans. Cela m'a donc paru logique qu'il cache la Flamme, et qui d'autre que toi ? »

« Mais… tu savais donc… ? »

« Non, je n'en étais pas sure, j'espérai qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu me l'as confirmé toute à l'heure en me posant la question de cette façon. » lui réponds-je en esquissant un sourire, ce qui occasionne chez elle une certaine gêne. « J'avais donné pour ordres à Titus si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose de faire donc son devoir avec la Flamme, mais il y avait un sujet qui n'était que très rarement abordé entre nous, et pour lequel nous n'avons jamais été d'accord… Enfin, il n'a jamais été d'accord avec moi serait plus juste. »

« Luna… »

« Oui, Luna. »

« C'est la huitième _Natblida_ dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé n'est-ce pas ? Titus, lui, l'a fait. Et j'ai déjà rencontré Luna, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. »

« En effet, je le sais. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores Clarke, beaucoup d'éléments auxquels tu n'as pas de réponses et auxquels tu voudras en avoir un jour. Mais nous parlerons de Luna plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, Luna était donc le sujet de discorde principal entre Titus et moi. Mais il savait que je la portais en estime et que je lui faisais confiance, contrairement à lui. Quand je te dis que Titus m'a sauvée la vie, c'est parce que juste après m'avoir extraite la balle à Polis, très certainement en utilisant le matériel dont il disposait, il m'a faite venir jusqu'ici, auprès d'elle, dans le plus grand secret. J'étais mourante, et il ne savait pas si j'allais survivre. Me retirer la Flamme, c'était aussi assurer ma survie, si je devais survivre. S'il me l'avait laissée, en cas que passation de pouvoir, il ne l'aurait pas eu, et un nouvel Heda n'aurait pas pu être désigné. J'espérai que ce soit Aden. Mais le rituel de l'Ascension n'aurait pas pu être complètement accompli sans elle. Il a tout fait pour que je survive, refusant surement de se résoudre à ma mort de sa main, et finalement, il a ainsi protégé la Flamme après la prise de pouvoir d'Ontari. Si quelqu'un pouvait un jour me retrouver Clarke, c'était toi. Luna m'a donc cachée. Qui mieux qu'elle pour cela ? Ca lui a d'ailleurs beaucoup couté, tu sais. Sans Luna, je ne serai plus là, Clarke. »

« Mais comment Titus a t'il pu te faire sortir de Polis sans que personne ne sache rien ? » s'étonne t'elle.

« Je ne sais pas, Titus était très respecté, et s'il y avait la moindre chance de me sauver, il aurait été prêt à tout. Je ne sais pas non plus comment il a pu trouver Luna, il ignorait où la chercher. »

« Oui il l'ignorait, il me l'a dit lui-même lorsqu'il m'a remis la Flamme. »

« Il l'ignorait mais il a quand même réussi. Luna connaît ses terres comme personne, mais pour savoir où la chercher… Nous n'étions que deux à savoir. Lincoln et moi. Et malgré tout, Titus a su la trouver. »

« Lincoln ? Tu connaissais personnellement Lincoln ? Enfin je veux dire…»

« Oui je connaissais Lincoln, Clarke. Je le connaissais depuis des années, nous étions très proches il y a très longtemps, avons grandit ensemble et… » peiné-je à continuer. « Sa mort m'a réellement attristée, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux surement l'imaginer, tout comme Luna l'a aussi été... »

Je peux voir Clarke qui meurt d'envie de me poser plein de questions concernant ce passé qu'elle ignore, mais elle sait comme moi que le moment n'est pas venu. Pour l'instant, il est question d'autre chose.

« Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore sur toi visiblement. » constate t'elle en baissant les yeux.

Je lui saisis alors doucement la main, et lui en caresse le dessus.

« Je te raconterai tout, je te le promets. »

« J'y compte bien, parce que je ne comprends pas comment et pourquoi Luna t'a cachée. Mais je comprends cependant pourquoi elle a refusé la Flamme les deux fois où je lui ai demandé de la prendre. Parce que tu étais toujours en vie. »

« Non, Luna la refuse depuis toujours par conviction. Cela remonte au Conclave qu'elle a fui parce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir Heda. Elle n'a jamais voulu de ce titre, ni des responsabilités qui viennent avec. »

« Mais… » me questionne t'elle, incompréhensive.

« J'ai laissé fuir Luna pendant le Conclave, et j'ai toujours ordonné à Titus de ne jamais la chasser, contrairement à ce j'aurai dû faire. Il ne peut rester qu'un seul _Natblida_ à l'issue du Conclave. Nous avons un lourd passé en commun, et j'ai toujours choisi de laisser Luna en vie. Mais si quelqu'un l'apprenait, on mettait toutes les deux nos vies en danger… »

Lorsque je lui dis cela, je sens mon cœur saigner à nouveau. J'ai la gorge qui se serre, et ma blessure me tiraille de l'intérieur. Je pense à Costia qui en a payé le prix fort, il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Mais cela, Clarke l'ignore. Elle ignore tellement de choses de mon passé, et je sais qu'un jour viendra où elle me posera des questions sur Costia. Je ne me sens juste pas la force d'aborder ce sujet maintenant. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

« Donc Luna t'a rendu la pareille. »

« En quelques sortes. Luna m'a cachée là où personne ne peut me trouver. Et personne ne me cherche. J'ai pu passer ces dernières semaines de convalescence ici, veillée par la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance pour cela. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même, étant chef de clan, elle ne pouvait être présente jour et nuit, elle a malgré tout des responsabilités. Ma mère, qui se trouvait auprès d'elle depuis des années, s'en est donc chargée. J'ai passé deux semaines Clarke à me battre pour survivre. A soigner mon infection, à faire cicatriser ma plaie, à littéralement me battre pour ma propre vie. J'aurai pu abandonner plusieurs fois, la mort n'est pas la fin tu le sais, et je l'accepte totalement. Mais quelque chose ici me retenait, comme une impression de ne pas en avoir fini avec cette vie. Comme une sensation que je devais rester ici encore quelques temps. Comme… » continué-je, en détournant mon regard vers elle, pour la voir essuyer une larme.

« Nous avons besoin de toi, Lexa. » me répond t'elle, très sérieuse, tout en reniflant. « J'ai besoin de toi, ton peuple a besoin de toi. »

Je reste silencieuse.

« Tu ne sais pas comment est le monde derrière ces falaises. Tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons traversé depuis que tu as quitté Polis. Ton peuple saigne, le monde que nous avons connu est à nouveau en proie à la guerre. Tu dois revenir, Lexa. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. »

« Comment cela ? Tu es Heda, Lexa, et… » me dit-elle, en attrapant la boite métallique dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. « Ce n'est pas cela qui te définit. »

Elle me présente cette petite boite que je connais si bien, héritage de _Becca PramHeda_. Cette boite que je connaissais même avant mon Conclave. Lorsqu'elle me la tend, je la saisis, et la regarde en la faisant tourner dans mes doigts.

« Tu étais déjà tout cela avant même ton Ascension. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je relève la tête et la regarde. Ses mots résonnent en moi, comme une vérité que je ne peux effacer et qui coule dans mes veines. Clarke me regarde, combative, et déterminée. Dans ses yeux brille cet espoir que je ne lui ai pas revu depuis si longtemps.

« Je me suis agenouillée devant toi, Lexa. Oui, je l'ai fait parce que c'est ce que tu voulais, et ce qui assurait à mon peuple la prospérité à laquelle il aspire. Mais je me suis aussi agenouillée devant toi parce que je crois profondément, et je sais, que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, pour arriver à tout ce pour quoi tu te bats. Je crois en toi. Tu peux les fédérer, et leur montrer une autre voie. Tu pouvais le faire avant, tu l'as même déjà fait, et tu peux toujours le faire aujourd'hui. Sans toi, Heda, Polis est tombée. La Coalition est presque complètement anéantie, tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue est en train de s'effondrer. Je veux bien me battre, mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. C'est pour cela que je venais chercher Luna, et j'ai trouvé encore mieux. J'ai trouvé l'espoir que je n'espérais plus. Je t'ai trouvée toi, Lexa. Toi ! Celle qui a tout créé, et dont tout le monde a besoin. Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire. Je sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir les fédérer, et les rallier à toi. La seule à pouvoir les faire parler d'une seule et même voix. La seule qu'ils peuvent encore respecter, et suivre. Et j'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi si on veut espérer pouvoir survivre. »

« Survivre ? » lui demandé-je, inquiète d'entendre à nouveau ce mot de sa bouche.

Elle souffle, et lève les yeux au ciel avant de les replonger dans les miens.

« Après ta mort, une intelligence artificielle, créée par une scientifique qui vivait sur Terre avant qu'elle ne soit détruite et ne devienne le monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, a fait beaucoup de dégâts, soumettant beaucoup d'entre nous. »

« Attends, une intelligence artificielle ? »

« Oui, comme un gros ordinateur autonome, plus ou moins. Capable de penser par elle-même. De la technologie que vous n'avez pas ici, enfin, que vous ne connaissez pas. En résumé, il y a presque cent ans, une scientifique s'est réfugiée dans l'espace pour échapper aux missiles nucléaires qui ont détruits la Terre, la rendant inhabitable pour nous. J'ai grandi dans l'espace tu le sais, et nous pensions que la Terre était inhabitée et inhabitable, tu le sais bien aussi. Cette intelligence artificielle est responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé il y une centaine d'années. La scientifique qui l'a créée est ensuite revenue sur Terre, pour protéger une autre forme d'intelligence artificielle qu'elle avait aussi créée, qui était la clé pour neutraliser la première. »

« J'ai du mal à te suivre. » lui dis-je, confuse.

« Je sais. Tu étais la clé, Lexa. Enfin, pas toi, mais ce que tu appelles la Flamme. L'esprit des Commanders. La scientifique en question, c'est Becca. Celle que tu appelles _Becca PramHeda_. »

« Que veux-tu dire exactement ? »

« Que cette chose… » me dit-elle, en touchant la boite que je tiens toujours dans mes mains. « … n'est pas que l'esprit de tes ancêtres. La Flamme est une technologie très puissante qui m'a permis de neutraliser ALIE. Becca l'a rendue utilisable uniquement par un nightblood, comme elle l'était elle-même. Les nightbloods sont aussi les seuls capables de résister à certaines radiations nucléaires, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a été en mesure de descendre de l'espace pour revenir sur terre si peu de temps après les radiations. »

« Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? » lui demandé-je, sceptique et déconcertée.

« Par le journal de Becca, que m'a donné Titus. Tout ce que lui prenait surement pour des symboles ne sont en fait qu'un langage scientifique, que nous sommes en train d'essayer de déchiffrer totalement. Raven passe tout son temps dessus. Becca a laissé une trace de ses recherches et heureusement. Les _natblidas_ comme toi, Lexa, possèdent quelque chose de spécial, vous êtes les seuls à priori qui pourront survivre à ce qui se prépare. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que nos croyances ne sont que des mensonges ? » lui dis-je, en me levant, quelque peu contrariée.

« Non, absolument pas. Mais que sais-tu de Becca ? Que c'est la première Commander, et qu'elle est descendue du ciel. Je ne remets pas en cause vos traditions ni vos croyances, je tente de t'expliquer ce par quoi nous sommes passés depuis « ta mort ».»

Je regarde la Flamme, et décide de laisser Clarke continuer. Mon regard s'intensifie lorsque je le pose à nouveau sur elle, je suis attentive.

« ALIE était à la recherche de la Flamme parce qu'elle savait que c'était l'arme en quelque sorte qui pouvait la stopper. ALIE ôtait à toute personne son libre-arbitre, donnant accès à leur esprit à un monde idéal, sans peine, ni douleur. Un peu ce que nous recherchons tous, mais là, elle ne nous laissait pas le choix. Plus il y avait de personnes dans ce monde qu'elle avait créé, appelé la Cité des Lumières, plus elle prenait de la puissance, contrôlant tout et tout le monde. Je ne rentre pas dans les détails techniques, que moi-même je ne les connais pas, c'est Raven la pro pour ca. Mais elle n'a épargné personne, Lexa. Quand nous avons compris que la Flamme était la clé pour l'arrêter, nous avons essayé de l'activer. Mais pour cela il nous fallait un Nightblood, et Luna a refusé d'être mêlée à ce combat. ALIE nous a suivi lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée, et elle… »

« Luna a été obligée de tuer Derrick, je sais. »

« Et j'en suis réellement désolée, crois-moi. J'étais désespérément à la recherche d'une solution pour essayer de sauver tout le monde mais je n'en voyais pas. J'étais seule, Lexa. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que dans ce combat après t'avoir perdue. »

Je peux à présent voir ses lèvres trembler légèrement, mais sans succomber à ses émotions. Si j'avais été là pour protéger mon peuple et la soutenir, cela se serait peut-être passé différemment. Elle continue, plus forte que jamais.

« Puis j'ai pris la décision la plus risquée et la plus désespérée qui soit. J'étais prête à perdre le peu qu'il me restait pour tenter l'impossible. Activer moi-même la Flamme. » continue-t'elle.

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, j'ai du mal à saisir, elle n'est pas _natblida_. Seule une _natblida_ peut recevoir la Flamme, et même si elle parle d'activation, je comprends qu'au fond nous parlons de la même chose lorsque moi je pense à notre droit de naissance en tant que _natblida_. A mon regard, elle peut comprendre que je n'aurai jamais toléré cela. Mais je peux cependant accepter que son devoir de sauver les nôtres alors que j'étais dans l'incapacité d'être là l'ait poussée à agir ainsi. Là où certains pourraient voir de l'inconscience de sa part, je n'y vois que du courage et un profond sens du devoir. Et si Clarke doute de ses capacités à bien mener son peuple, ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les _Skaikru_ font désormais partis de ma Coalition.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demandé-je.

« Je ne pouvais supporter la Flamme sans mourir qu'en ayant du sang de _Natblida_ dans mon corps, en quantité suffisante pour me laisser le temps de trouver le moyen de battre ALIE dans ce monde qu'elle avait créé. J'ai donc dû lier les deux intelligences artificielles. Avec l'aide de ma mère, j'ai reproduit le même principe qu'à Mount Weather, en utilisant le sang d'Ontari qui était en mort cérébrale à ce moment-là. C'est-à-dire que son corps vivait toujours, mais son cerveau non. Je me suis mise la Flamme, et ai avalé une pilule d'ALIE me donnant accès à la CoL. Bref, là-bas j'étais en train de mourir, trop faible, ne sachant pas réellement quoi chercher, ni comment gagner ce combat pour lequel je ne voyais pas d'issue, quand… »

« Quand quoi ? »

« Quand tu es arrivée. »

Je la regarde, à demi-surprise. Mon regard se radoucit, et je croise mes bras devant moi. Je suis toujours debout face à elle, et peux voir le soulagement qu'elle a vécu à ce moment-là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, malgré mon scepticisme concernant toutes ces technologies que je ne connais pas.

« Mon esprit était avec toi, si tu avais la Flamme en toi, cela ne m'étonne pas. » lui dis-je, dans un sourire. « Je n'ai pas besoin de science pour savoir cela, les esprits des anciens commanders me guident depuis des années. Il m'arrive de les sentir dans mes rêves, et même de leur parler. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais je m'attendais à tout, sauf à toi. Tu sais, pour moi à ce moment-là, imaginer ton esprit dans une intelligence artificielle, dans de la technologie, c'était très compliqué. J'espérais quelque chose en quoi j'avais beaucoup de mal à croire. Pour nous, la Flamme est davantage une technologie, pas un.. pas une part de ton esprit, comme une part de toi.»

« Pourtant, elle a été une part de moi pendant des années. » lui réponds-je en désignant la boite métallique. Et je t'avais dit que mon esprit choisirait judicieusement. »

Elle esquisse un sourire et se lève à son tour, pour à présent me faire face. Là, elle entoure mes mains des siennes, et y applique une légère pression.

« C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit là-bas. Enfin ton esprit ou peu importe. Tu m'as sauvée, et m'a guidée. Puis tu m'as laissée, et est partie te battre en me laissant franchir cette porte de sortie seule. »

« Je serai toujours avec toi, ici ou ailleurs. » lui dis-je doucement, en lui caressant une joue.

« Je sais. Tu es partie parce que c'était ce que tu devais faire, pour me laisser le temps nécessaire. Et j'ai parfois encore du mal à l'accepter, mais sans toi je n'aurai pas pu le faire. Je n'aurai pas pu réussir. Je t'ai perdue une première fois, et je t'ai vue repartir une deuxième fois. Pour toi ce n'était peut-être pas réel, mais pour moi si. Je l'ai bien vécu. » me dit-elle, en appuyant davantage sa joue contre ma main.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir rien pu te dire pendant tout ce temps. Je n'avais pas le choix Clarke, je devais me soigner. Je ne peux pas revenir à Polis dans cet état, je ne peux pas maintenir ma Coalition comme cela, je suis trop faible. Mais je suis là, et je ne partirai pas. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes.»

Je tiens à présent ses deux joues entre mes mains et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Puis j'approche mon visage et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Sa chaleur enivre mon corps, et mon amour apaise son âme. Lorsqu'elle brise notre baiser, elle pose sa main sur ma poitrine, comme pour sentir les battements de mon cœur.

« Nous avons tous besoin de toi, Lexa. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Et moi, j'ai besoin de t'aimer ce soir. » lui dis-je en repartant à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Je la sens me serrer contre elle, et m'embrasser passionnément, mais délicatement. Mêlant et équilibrant parfaitement douceur et fermeté. Passion et désir. Sa main vient parcourir l'échancrure de mon dos, et les miennes descendent sur ses épaules. Puis je la sens venir déposer un baiser dans mon cou, alors que je lui tends encore un peu plus, l'incitant à continuer. Je passe mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds, et lui attrape le derrière du crâne pour trouver à nouveau sa bouche qui remontait d'elle-même vers la mienne. Je sens mon souffle changer, et dans une infinie douceur, elle me saisit à présent la main, et l'embrasse. Je lui attrape et l'entraine avec moi vers le haut de la plage sous le ciel étoilé, qui est en train de se voiler. Le vent se lève, soulevant au passage ses cheveux lâchés. Main dans la main, nous remontons vers cette grotte dans laquelle j'ai été si seule pendant des semaines entières. Mais Clarke va changer cela cette nuit. L'air s'humidifie, et je la sens accélérer le pas. Nous ne sommes qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée lorsque nous sentons une grosse goutte nous tomber dessus. Là, je stoppe mes pas, et l'attire à nouveau vers moi, en regardant le ciel. Elle fait de même, et lorsque les gouttes tombent de plus en plus, elles commencent à mouiller nos deux visages. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, à nous délecter de cette fraicheur que nous procure la pluie sur nos deux peaux. Je la regarde et la serre contre moi en l'embrassant tendrement. Puis je lui prends la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur, alors que dehors les premiers coups de tonnerre se font entendre. En s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pénombre de la grotte, nous avançons un peu plus vers ce petit feu, qui brule quasiment constamment, et que Luna a surement pris soin d'entretenir avant de partir. Seule source de chaleur et de lumière dans la nuit noire, c'est très sommaire, mais suffisant. Sur le sol reposent une armature de lit, fabriquée de manière très rudimentaire à l'aide de morceaux de bois et lanières de cuir, et quelques couvertures de peau dessus. Et de quoi cuisiner presque à côté. Je regarde Clarke en souriant, mais elle, en voyant cela, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se pendre fougueusement à mes lèvres, brulantes de désir. Délicatement, elle passe ses mains sous mon haut pour caresser mon ventre, puis se baisse pour l'embrasser. La sensation sur la blessure n'est pas très agréable, mais elle a toute ma confiance quant à sa douceur. Puis en remontant et nappant mon abdomen de baisers tous plus tendres les uns que les autres, elle remonte en même temps mon haut pour me l'ôter. Là je lui retire son manteau, dévoilant des épaules déjà à moitié dénudées par son haut troué à cet endroit. Je souris, et lui défais le lacet qui le maintient en place. Lorsque je passe mes mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon, mes doigts buttent sur cet étui de cuir qui y est accroché dans son dos. Délicatement, elle passe sa main sur la mienne, pour en saisir l'arme qui se trouve dedans, et qu'elle me présente alors. Je souris, et l'observe. Dans ses mains, se trouve le poignard de mon père, arme la plus précieuse que je possède, et qu'elle a surement pris soin de récupérer à Polis et de protéger pour moi. Je lui prends des mains et l'observe quelques secondes, profondément touchée par ce geste, tandis que je la vois ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard du mien. Puis elle m'attire délicatement contre elle, et m'entraine avec elle en s'allongeant sur le lit, avant de caresser mon dos à présent nu. La chaleur de son corps sous le mien m'a tellement manquée. Je l'embrasse et me rappelle à quel point c'est bon de l'aimer. A quel point elle me donne la force de continuer. A quel point elle sait me rappeler que vivre signifie tellement plus que seulement survivre. A quel point elle me rend vivante, tout simplement.

Demain sera un autre jour, avec son lot de décisions importantes à prendre, mais ce soir il n'y a qu'elle et moi. Elle et moi défiant le temps et l'espace. Elle et moi honorant la vie et repoussant la mort. Elle et moi, ne faisant qu'une. Et ce soir, pendant ces quelques heures, j'ai envie d'oublier le reste du monde, et de vivre pour nous. Et uniquement pour nous et pour notre Amour.


	3. No one fights for me !

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **J'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plues, et que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Merci infiniment pour les quelques retours, les reviews sont toujours vraiment importantes, pour améliorer l'écriture ou tout simplement m'encourager. Ca fait chaud au coeur !**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le crépitement du feu qui est en train de s'éteindre attire mon regard. Je relève la tête, et essaie de trouver de quoi l'alimenter, mais en vain. Les rayons naissants du soleil éclairent l'entrée de la grotte, mais viennent à peine éclairer nos deux visages. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, alors qu'elle dort face à moi, les traits sereins. Cette nuit me laisse un gout d'infini bien-être dans la bouche, et mon esprit est enfin en paix depuis des semaines. Je me recouche auprès d'elle, et l'observe alors qu'elle a le visage si apaisé après tout ce qu'elle vient de traverser. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer la douleur qu'elle a pu ressentir, son corps en est toujours meurtri aujourd'hui, et le sera désormais à jamais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité d'avoir à ce point pensé à ma propre souffrance, celle de sa perte, alors qu'elle souffrait réellement. Même dans son sommeil, elle est tellement belle. Le contour de ses lèvres me donne uniquement envie de l'embrasser, mais je ne veux pas la réveiller. Son bras nu laisse apparaître son tatouage que je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler. D'un coup, elle se tourne dans son sommeil, me présentant cette fois-ci son dos, et ses cheveux tombent sur le matelas, découvrant ainsi l'intégralité des dessins qu'elle a sur le corps. Son signe de l'infini, symbole sacré pour eux, a à nouveau été recousu, surement par Titus lorsqu'il lui a extrait la balle et après lui avoir retiré la Flamme de la nuque. Mais sa cicatrice est jolie, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser, comme irrésistiblement attirée par tout ce qu'elle symbolise, en déglutissant difficilement, et en repensant au moment Titus lui a ouvert sous mes yeux.

« Je vais bien. »

Je relève les yeux et esquisse un sourire en entendant la douceur de sa voix. Puis elle se retourne vers moi, un sourire serein pendu aux lèvres et plonge ses magnifiques yeux, bleu-vert dans cette lumière, dans les miens.

« Je vais bien, Clarke. » me murmure t'elle avec une infinie douceur.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu arrives à tirer toute ta force. » lui réponds-je, en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

Alors que mes lèvres se mêlent aux siennes, je sens la vie couler dans mes veines et le bonheur enivrer mon âme. J'aimerai lui dire autre chose. Ces trois mots qui paraissent si insignifiants et si naturels, j'aimerai pourtant qu'ils parviennent enfin à sortir de ma bouche, maintenant qu'elle est là. A nouveau là, auprès de moi. Réelle. J'aurai tout donné pour les entendre enfin de sa part, et surtout pour pouvoir les lui dire. Mais je n'y parviens pas, alors au lieu de cela, je pars sans cesse à la rencontre du bonheur qu'elle seule sait si bien me déverser sur les lèvres. Entre deux baisers, et alors qu'elle me serre dans ses bras, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille un « Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu besoin de toi », ce qui la fait sourire. Je réalise subitement qu'elle a entendu, ce qu'au fond je me disais à moi-même. Je lui embrasse le cou tendrement, comme pour dissimuler dans mon baiser une certaine gêne, avant de me blottir un peu plus contre elle en inspirant profondément, pendant qu'elle glisse ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être forte, j'ai l'impression d'exister. Dans ses yeux, je suis bien vivante. Et dans ses bras, je suis bien entière, et je respire à nouveau.

Mais alors qu'elle me caresse délicatement le bras, je sens soudainement son corps se tendre et relève alors la tête, inquiète. Je peux voir son visage fermé, et son regard contrarié fixer la roche au dessus de nos têtes. Elle inspire profondément, avant de détourner la tête vers son poignard, posé juste à côté de son pantalon. Là, je la sens bouger, et elle se redresse pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, en maintenant une couverture contre elle. A présent dos à moi, elle me dévoile toute la subtilité de ses courbes, et je l'observe en silence. Son esprit n'est plus dans cette grotte, et j'attends patiemment qu'elle me fasse partager ses pensées.

« Lexa… » romps-je finalement le silence, malgré mes nobles intentions.

« Parle-moi de Polis. » me répond t'elle, sans détourner son regard du feu.

Je me redresse à mon tour et viens m'asseoir à ses côtés, observant avec elle les dernières braises incandescentes qui subsistent dans le feu devant nous. Je la sais pensive, et inquiète de ce que je risque de lui dire à ce propos. Passer des semaines ici, coupée de notre réalité, lui a surement imposé des barrières qu'elle cherche à briser. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas reprendre sa place à Polis. Pas maintenant. Je souffle légèrement, et relève la tête vers elle, tandis qu'à présent elle me regarde, gravement.

« Polis est tombée, Lexa. »

Subitement, elle se lève et fait quelques pas afin d'attraper son pantalon et de l'enfiler. Puis, elle se vêtit silencieusement de son haut, et finit par saisir son poignard, dont elle caresse la lame. Lorsqu'elle relève enfin les yeux vers moi, son air est un mélange de détermination, de déception et d'incompréhension, et son regard est devenu plus dur. Le même regard que je lui ai si souvent vu lorsqu'elle faisait face à ses ambassadeurs, ou distribuait ses ordres. Le même regard que lorsqu'elle m'a rappelé qu'être leader c'est accepter que des personnes se battent pour nous, et meurent pour nous. Ce regard-là, qui me fait systématiquement frissonner, et suscite pourtant toute mon admiration. Cette détermination à toute épreuve, que je n'ai retrouvée chez personne d'autre qu'elle.

« Polis… » reprends-je, voyant bien qu'elle s'attend à ce que je continue. « … est en proie à la guerre, et la désolation. Tout du moins, elle était comme cela lorsque je l'ai laissée derrière moi, il y a maintenant environ deux semaines. Lorsqu'ALIE a été vaincue, nos peuples se sont réveillés d'un mauvais cauchemar. Je ne sais pas comment les tiens ont perçu ce retour dans cette réalité, si douloureuse, si violente, et si terrifiante. »

« Nous n'avons pas peur de la mort, Clarke. » me coupe t'elle, fermement.

« Je sais Lexa, je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais comment a été perçu ce retour pour les tiens, pour ceux qui sont concernés ? La CoL était dépourvue de toute peine, de tout mauvais sentiment. C'était… comme une utopie, une utopie dans laquelle certaines personnes se plaisaient, et qui malgré toute la souffrance que cela pouvait causer ici, auraient surement préféré y rester. Certains parmi les miens ont réagi comme cela. Certains me blâment pour cela, et finalement, n'ont-ils pas raison ? Jasper… »

Lorsque j'évoque ce prénom, Lexa serre les dents. Je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas Jasper, et c'est en partie de ma faute. Je lui ai déjà dit à quel point il souffrait de la perte de Maya, dont je suis responsable lorsque j'ai éradiqué toute une population dans un niveau de Mount Weather. Jasper ne m'a jamais pardonné cela, et Lexa le sait. Tout comme elle sait par déduction qu'il garde toujours une rancœur contre elle, ayant compris que je n'aurai pas eu à prendre cette décision si elle ne nous avait pas abandonnés aux portes de Mount Weather.

« Jasper trouvera toujours des raisons de te blâmer, Clarke. »

« Mais il a peut-être raison. » lui rétorqué-je.

« Ou peut-être est-ce toi qui l'autorise à avoir raison. » me dit-elle, en appuyant son regard sur moi. « Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, tout comme moi. »

« Mais lui ne le comprend pas. » tenté-je de défendre malgré tout Jasper.

« Notre monde est comme cela Clarke, le fait que lui ne le comprenne pas témoigne juste de sa faiblesse et de son incapacité à s'adapter. » me répond t'elle sèchement. « La victoire vient au prix des sacrifices. » finit-elle sa phrase avec un regard très différent, tout en faisant tourner son poignard entre ses mains.

Je la sens à présent pensive, comme si son esprit s'égarait dans un lointain souvenir. Puis elle se ressaisit, sans me dire quoi que ce soit de plus, tandis que j'inspire en comprenant qu'elle parle de son histoire personnelle. Je nous revois devant le bucher de Finn. Qui mieux que nous savons ce que le sacrifice veut dire. J'ai dû sacrifier Finn pour la paix durable avec Lexa. Elle a dû sacrifier Gustus pour sa trahison envers elle, et sauver ainsi la paix avec nous, peuple du ciel. Nous avons dû sacrifier tellement de choses pour en arriver là. Et…

« Nous avons tous beaucoup perdu. »

« Peut-être, mais JE suis responsable de la mort de tout un peuple. » haussé-je la voix, involontairement.

Elle s'approche alors de moi, et plonge son regard ferme dans le mien, qui témoigne à cet instant précis de toute la culpabilité que je peux ressentir face à mes actes passés.

« TU es responsable de tout un peuple. » me répond t'elle, avec ce regard si déterminé et imperturbable que je lui connais si bien. « Tout comme moi. Et avoir des responsabilités, c'est agir dans l'intérêt de notre peuple, et non dans celui de quelques personnes. Etre leader, c'est être capable d'accepter de perdre plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et tu le sais bien. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ta responsabilité, c'est toi qui porte ton clan. »

« Tu me parles de responsabilités, Lexa… » lui réponds-je, blessée qu'elle me fasse la morale à ce moment précis, « … mais tu refuses de revenir parmi nous. Tu refuses de te confronter à ce monde qui a changé en ton absence. » m'emporté-je violemment, tout en me levant pour lui faire face.

« Ne me parle pas de responsabilités, Clarke. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre. » me rétorque t'elle, agacée en élevant à son tour la voix, avant de tourner les talons pour saisir son long manteau et commencer à l'enfiler.

« Alors explique-moi, Lexa. Apprends-moi. Si je ne peux pas comprendre, explique-moi ! »

Je suis à présent derrière elle, le cœur battant, détestant cette animosité qui ressort de nos paroles, en totale contradiction avec l'immense tendresse que nous partagions quelques instants plus tôt. Lexa se retourne et m'accorde un regard autoritaire, pendant que je finis de m'habiller, avant de silencieusement commencer à partir. Je suis rageuse de la voir tourner les talons sans plus d'explications, et m'apprête à lui emboiter le pas, lorsque je la vois se retourner vivement et m'accorder un dernier regard, comme si elle était sur le point de me dire quelque chose. Mais elle n'en a pas l'occasion, stoppée nette par Luna qui pénètre dans la grotte à ce moment-là en appelant son prénom. Lexa se retourne subitement vers elle, qui l'observe en silence un instant, le regard plongé dans le sien, avant de le baisser pour lui montrer ce qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Lexa n'en tient absolument pas compte, et saisit deux épées dissimulées sous une couverture à ses pieds. Elle les empoigne à ma grande surprise, mais pas à celle de Luna visiblement, avant de lui passer à côté sans un mot, et de sortir. Je commence à m'avancer vers elle pour la suivre.

« Lexa ! » l'appelé-je en la voyant s'éloigner, ses deux armes à la main.

Mais que va t'elle faire ? Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, et ma respiration s'amplifier, tandis que je ne sais pas si je dois la suivre ou la laisser seule. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me retourne vers Luna, qui me dévisage en silence. Puis elle sourit légèrement et va déposer sa coupelle près du feu, qu'elle remue avec un petit bout de bois que je n'ai pas vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Tandis que je m'apprête à m'élancer sur les pas de Lexa, reprochant presque à Luna de ne pas l'avoir retenue alors qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle me coupe dans mon élan, retenant ainsi toute mon attention.

« Tu viens de la contrarier. » me lance t'elle, tout en regardant les braises.

Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur et reviens sur mes pas, énervée, ne supportant pas le moindre jugement, et encore moins de la part de Luna. Pour qui se prend t'elle ? Et malgré le fond de vérité dans ses paroles, ce n'est pas à elle de me dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je pense que par le passé tu as surement dû bien plus contrarier Lexa que moi, Luna. » lui lancé-je, cinglante, et hargneuse.

« Je vois que tu penses savoir pas mal de choses, Clarke. » me répond t'elle, en se relevant pour à présent me faire face. « Tu penses me connaître, ou connaître mon histoire avec Lexa, mais tu es surement bien loin de la vérité. Tout te paraît acquis n'est-ce pas ? Tout, sauf ce passé que tu ignores tant. Tu passes tes nuits dans les bras de Lexa, sans savoir réellement qui elle est, ni ce par quoi elle est passée. »

Ses paroles me blessent si profondément que des larmes de colère et de frustration me montent aux yeux, mais je les contiens. Je ne perdrai pas contenance devant elle, malgré tout le charisme qu'elle dégage, tout le respect que malgré tout je lui porte contre mon gré, et toute l'exactitude de ses dires. Je déglutis, et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu as raison, Luna. J'ignore tout du passé de Lexa. Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai été à ses côtés face à Mount Weather, j'ai été à ses côtés quand elle a consolidé encore un peu plus la Coalition et l'a renforcée. J'ai été à ses côtés lorsqu'elle a décidé de renoncer au chemin du _Jus drein jus daun,_ pour faire de la paix son héritage et non plus la violence. J'y étais et pas toi. » lui réponds-je sur un ton provocateur. « Alors je ne te permets pas de me juger. » terminé-je sévèrement.

« Je ne te juge pas Clarke. Et si tu penses que c'est ce que je fais, alors tu te trompes encore une fois. » me dit-elle, avec un aplomb et un calme déconcertants.

Puis elle me passe à côté, et ramasse un linge qui traine sur le sol, avant de le regarder et de reprendre en replongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je respecte Lexa. Je l'ai toujours respectée, même si je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec nos principes. Avec toute cette violence qui nous entoure et qui nous définit. Je n'ai pas voulu du rôle qui est le sien aujourd'hui. Lexa avait les faveurs de Titus, mais j'avais celles de Sannah, notre précédente Heda. J'aurai pu prétendre au trône, mais je ne voulais pas de cette vie. Certains considèrent ça comme de la lâcheté, c'était le cas de Titus. Et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, je serai surement morte aujourd'hui, pourchassée pour trahison envers mon peuple, considérée comme une honte à mon propre sang, et exécutée pour cet outrage à _Becca PramHeda_ et à son héritage. Lorsque j'ai fui le Conclave, j'ai demandé à Lexa de le gagner. Pas parce qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle m'épargne par la suite, mais parce que c'était elle qui devait devenir Heda. C'était elle et personne d'autre parmi nous. Elle était celle qui pourrait porter notre peuple, faire honneur à nos traditions et lui apporter l'équilibre qu'il mérite. »

« Mais si tu lui portes autant d'estime, alors pourquoi rejettes-tu à ce point ce que ton peuple est aujourd'hui ? Ce qu'elle a fait de lui ? » lui demandé-je, sceptique.

« Je ne rejette pas Lexa ou ce qu'elle a accompli. Mais même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurai jamais pu revenir à Polis avec elle sans la mettre en danger. »

Son regard change lorsqu'elle me dit cela. Mais à la manière de Lexa, elle reprend très vite ses esprits.

« Viens avec moi. » m'invite t'elle à la suivre.

Nous sortons de la grotte, et je plisse les yeux, éblouie par le ciel empli de nuages plutôt gris. La pluie n'est pas loin, et l'air est chargé d'humidité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui lie ces deux femmes qu'à la fois tout oppose, mais qui pourtant se ressemblent. Et leur lien ne vient pas uniquement de leur sang.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvée ? » la questionné-je, alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas.

« Parce que son peuple a besoin d'elle. » me répond t'elle, sans même hésiter une seule seconde.

Je stoppe mes pas. Sa réponse me sidère et me surprend. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me réponde qu'elle lui doit la vie. Luna se retourne vers moi et me regarde, sans dire un mot de plus. Je décide de ne pas poser d'autre question maintenant, malgré les dizaines qui tournent dans ma tête. Mais au lieu de cela, je dissimule un léger sourire qu'elle ne voit pas, et lui emboite le pas sans me poser d'autre question dans l'immédiat. Pour la première fois, je me sens proche d'elle d'une certaine façon, et partage sa pensée. Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression de peut-être comprendre pourquoi Lexa la porte en estime. Tandis que je la regarde marcher devant moi, fière et posée, digne et déterminée, je me dis que peut-être, une vraie trêve avec Luna pourrait voir le jour.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut de la falaise, nous la trouvons assise, en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et les épaules détendues, ses deux armes juste à côté d'elle. Lexa est tellement belle, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui vouer énormément d'admiration. La voir méditer la magnifie. C'est un art que je ne pratique absolument pas et dont les bienfaits, bien que vantés à travers les livres et les différentes pratiques, me sont totalement inconnus. Si un jour nous en avons l'occasion, j'aimerai qu'elle me l'apprenne. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle pourrait m'enseigner, tout comme moi je pourrais lui faire partager mes connaissances médicales. Je ravale, en me disant que ce jour-là n'est peut-être pas encore venu. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour l'observer, tout en restant à distance, tandis que Luna fait de même. Je peux la voir du coin de l'œil me regarder, et arborer un sourire en voyant très certainement le respect que j'éprouve pour Lexa.

« Tu devrais lui demander de te l'enseigner. »

« Peut-être un jour… »

« A trop attendre, on prend parfois le risque de passer à côté. » me lance t'elle en s'avançant vers Lexa, avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre.

J'hésite à la suivre, mais la vision qu'elle m'offre à ce moment-là vaut la peine d'être vue. Luna, s'approchant de Lexa. Je ne peux pas dire précisément ce qui me fascine dans ce lien qui les unit. Peut-être est-ce justement ce que j'ignore. Son étendue. Sa force. Son histoire. Je sens quelques gouttes tomber sur mon nez et tends instinctivement la main pour être sûre qu'il s'agit bien de pluie. Nous devrions rentrer, il manquerait plus que Lexa attrape froid sur sa blessure, avec son état de faiblesse actuelle, pour que des complications apparaissent. Je fais un pas en avant pour aller lui demander de revenir à l'abri, lorsque je la vois se lever pour faire désormais face à Luna. Son visage, bien que plus apaisé que toute à l'heure, témoigne quand même de sa grande détermination. Elle a quelque chose en tête, et peu importe ce que c'est, elle ira jusqu'au bout.

Je la vois passer à côté de Luna et saisir ses épées. Puis, elle revient face à elle, qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, le regard droit posé à l'horizon. Luna est aussi déterminée que Lexa, et à elles deux, elles sont capables de charger une atmosphère entière d'une force et d'une tension insoutenables. Leurs cheveux commencent à s'humidifier, tandis que je sens l'eau qui ruissèle sur les miens. A présent, il pleut réellement. Lexa présente une épée à Luna, et moi je fronce les sourcils, devinant ce qu'elle cherche à faire. Luna ne prendra pas cette arme. Pas pour se battre contre Lexa. Qui plus est, Lexa a encore du mal à se déplacer, elle n'est surement pas en état de combattre. J'inspire profondément, consciente qu'aucune des deux ne se pliera à la volonté de l'autre. Luna regarde dédaigneusement l'épée que Lexa lui tend, lorsque d'un coup, cette dernière lui plante avec force devant les pieds.

« Bats-toi ! » lui ordonne t'elle.

« Je ne prendrai pas les armes Lexa, tu le sais bien. »

Malgré le bruit de la pluie, je fais un pas de plus en avant pour entendre leurs voix s'affronter. Lexa compte surement sur Luna pour s'entrainer à nouveau, mais celle-ci s'y refuse.

« Tu sais tout le respect que je te porte, mais je ne serai pas celle qui t'encouragera à reprendre une épée, et qui te permettra de repartir au combat. »

J'ai du mal à comprendre Luna. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle me dit qu'elle a sauvé Lexa parce que son peuple a besoin d'elle, et là, elle refuse de l'aider à s'entrainer et à retrouver toute sa dextérité au combat. Pourtant le temps presse, et son peuple a besoin de Heda. Notre peuple a besoin de Lexa. J'entends derrière moi des bruits de pas s'approcher et me retourne, sur mes gardes, pour voir une silhouette s'avancer dans ma direction. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je peux apercevoir, dissimulée sous sa capuche, la mère de Lexa qui les regarde à présent.

« Je savais que ce jour viendrait. » brise t'elle le silence, suscitant ainsi mon intérêt.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Mais des éclats de voix me font détourner à nouveau le regard vers elles, et je peux voir Luna commencer à revenir vers nous.

« Ils ne sont pas morts pour cela, Luna ! Anya, Astria, Lincoln, Liam. Je n'en laisserai AUCUN être mort pour cela, pour voir notre peuple finalement s'effondrer ! ELLE n'est pas morte pour ca ! Elle n'est pas morte pour qu'on abandonne ! » crie Lexa à l'égard de Luna, d'une voix si forte et déterminée, qu'elle me procure instantanément un frisson qui me glace le sang.

Son regard est dur, et ardent, tandis que celui de Luna s'emplit subitement de tristesse. Elle stoppe ses pas, attentive à ce que Lexa lui dit. Je sens mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine. De quoi parle t'elle ? Lexa sait très bien ce qu'elle veut, et surtout comment l'obtenir.

J'entends sa mère murmurer à mon attention un « Ca, ce moment-là… », tandis que nous observons toutes les deux la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Nous voudrions l'arrêter qu'il nous serait maintenant impossible de le faire. Luna change de regard et paraît serrer les dents pour la première fois depuis que je la connais. Puis, elle se retourne et se redresse, fière. Alors qu'elle avance à nouveau vers Lexa, qui la regarde fixement avec insistance, elle commence à déboutonner son manteau et le balance sur le côté. Elles vont se battre. Lexa a réussi en une seule phrase à toucher Luna en plein cœur, au point de lui donner une raison valable de reprendre à nouveau une arme.

A présent, elles se provoquent du regard, mais aucune n'esquisse de sourire. Leurs visages sont fermés, et si je ne savais pas qu'il s'agit d'un entrainement, je pourrais croire qu'elles vont se battre à mort. Et malgré la notion d'entrainement, je ne peux empêcher ma respiration de se saccader et mon cœur de s'emballer. Lorsque Luna saisit son arme, je peux voir Lexa se mettre en garde, et rester ainsi, l'observant, qui recule à présent de quelques pas. Calme, et concentrée, Lexa attend patiemment. Qui est Astria ? Et Liam ? Et de qui Lexa parlait-elle en dernier ? Luna se met à son tour en garde, et je la revois terrasser ces hommes si facilement sur la plateforme, que l'idée qu'elle se trouve maintenant en face de Lexa, affaiblie, ne me rassure guère. Pourtant, je reste là, regardant ce qui s'apprête à se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je balaie la scène du regard, et me sens malgré tout prise aux tripes d'admiration pour ces deux femmes, si fortes et si déterminées à la fois. Mon regard se pose plus longuement sur Lexa, dont la beauté me subjugue. Ses cheveux sont à présent complètement mouillés, la pluie ruisselle sur son visage, son regard dégage toute sa rage de vivre et de vaincre, et sa main agrippe vigoureusement son épée qu'elle tient devant elle. Elle s'élance telle une furie, et son arme part à la rencontre de celle de Luna, qui pare aisément son coup dans un cri, puis qui lui en rend un avec la même force. Lexa s'avance à nouveau vers elle, et semble l'inciter à attaquer davantage. Mes connaissances en combat sont relativement limitées mais elle semble la provoquer. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois se battre de cette façon, et c'était contre Roan lors d'un combat à mort. En temps normal, je ne douterai pas de sa dextérité, pas après l'avoir vue se battre comme je l'ai vue faire à Polis, mais compte tenu de son état actuel, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche à prouver par la violence de ses coups, et par celle qu'elle demande à Luna d'avoir dans les siens. Leurs épées s'entrechoquent, et je peux lire leur détermination sur leurs deux visages. D'un coup, Luna s'approche dangereusement de Lexa et vient la frapper dans la mâchoire, lui explosant la lèvre au passage. Je serre les dents, et piétine nerveusement sur place. Elle n'est pas encore en état de combattre ! Lexa relève la tête et s'essuie la lèvre, avant d'adresser un sourire provocateur à Luna, qui semble se reculer suite à son geste, dans la précipitation de l'action. Je peux deviner qu'il existe un regret dans son regard, alors que Lexa, elle, ne regrette absolument pas.

« La dernière fois, tu n'hésitais pas comme cela. » la provoque t'elle.

« La dernière fois, tu n'étais pas blessée, et… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa est déjà à nouveau sur elle, l'attaquant rapidement, et alternant les angles d'attaque afin d'inciter Luna à la faute. Elle finit par lui rendre un grand coup de coude dans le menton, la faisant reculer de trois pas en arrière.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me battre. » lui lance Lexa, rageuse.

Lorsqu'enfin Luna se redresse, Lexa se tient face à elle, essoufflée et dissimulant la douleur de sa blessure, mais fière et combative. Il est impossible qu'elle ne la tiraille pas vu les mouvements qu'elle fait et les coups qu'elle se prend. Luna l'observe quelques secondes, et se jette brusquement sur elle, en l'assaillant de coups dans une débandade de cris, laissant exploser toute sa rage et sa combativité. Lexa pare et lui répond, à présent satisfaite de retrouver chez Luna une adversaire à sa taille. Peu sont capables de la combattre et Luna est visiblement l'une des seules, elles ont surement d'ailleurs appris ensemble à se battre. Enfin, Anya a dû apprendre à Lexa les bases du combat, puis elle a dû parfaire ses techniques aux côtés de Luna à Polis. Mais subitement, Lexa baisse sa garde sur son flan gauche et Luna lui saisit le bras de sa main gauche pour l'écarter et lui mettre à présent son flan complètement à nu, avant de lui frapper violemment l'abdomen du manche de son épée. Dans un cri d'extrême douleur qui me glace le sang et me tétanise, Lexa s'écroule et tombe à genoux, lâchant son épée à côté d'elle. Je peux voir sa mère se raidir à côté de moi. Je reste silencieuse, mais réalise que Luna pourrait la tuer, ici et maintenant, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l'arrêter. La main toujours sur son ventre, Lexa hurle de douleur alors que Luna se tient à côté d'elle, son épée toujours à la main. Par ce geste elle met fin au combat, dominant totalement Lexa en lui prouvant qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. Alors que je commence instinctivement à m'avancer pour aller la soutenir, je suis stupéfaite de la voir se lever à moitié et, en puisant dans des forces que je ne lui soupçonne même pas à cet instant précis, elle crochète les jambes de Luna, qui s'effondre à son tour, lâchant son arme de surprise. Lexa se jette sur elle, et saisis son couteau à sa ceinture pour la menacer à présent avec. Sa lame appuyée contre la gorge de Luna, elle plonge son regard plus déterminé que jamais dans le sien, reprenant ainsi le dessus, et imposant sa supériorité. Je retrouve ma respiration, et en arrive à me dire que tant qu'elle respire encore, rien n'est jamais perdu pour elle. Elle n'abandonne jamais, et je l'admire pour cela.

« Personne ne se bat pour moi. » dit-elle à Luna, en levant la menace en son encontre, et en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Puis elle lui tend une main, et après une brève hésitation, Luna la saisit, sans réellement s'en servir pour se relever.

« J'aurai pu te tuer. Si j'ai pu voir ta faiblesse, d'autres le pourront. »

« Aucun ne me connaît au combat comme toi tu me connais. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi pour assurer mes arrières. »

Sur ces mots, Luna lui dépose l'épée à ses pieds avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

« Non. » lui répond t'elle, fermement.

Je peux voir Lexa inspirer profondément, et mon regard croise le sien tandis qu'elle regarde Luna lui tourner le dos pour revenir vers moi. Elle refuse catégoriquement de prendre les armes, et pourtant, j'ai pu constater de mes propres yeux qu'elle respecte Lexa. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle marque une pause et m'observe. Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour essayer à mon tour de la convaincre. Lexa aura besoin d'elle.

« Son combat n'est pas terminé. » me coupe t'elle dans mon élan, avant de continuer son chemin.

« Luna ! » intervient la mère de Lexa, qui s'est contentée jusqu'à présent d'observer la scène sans jamais intervenir ou presque.

Luna se retourne.

« Elle aura besoin de toi. Elle n'abandonnera pas, et tu le sais. »

« Non je sais, Talia. Mais je ne peux pas non plus abandonner mes convictions. »

« Abandonner tes convictions ? Et ton peuple dans tout cela ? » lui reproché-je, sentant une grande incompréhension m'envahir.

« Laissez-la ! » nous ordonne alors Lexa, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion qui allait très certainement dégénérer.

Je m'abstiens donc de continuer, me résignant à l'écouter, tout comme sa mère. Je déglutis et ne peux m'empêcher d'en un sens blâmer Luna. Comment peut-elle seulement voir ses propres convictions alors qu'il s'agit de l'avenir de tout un peuple ? Comment peut-elle prendre de telles décisions alors que Lexa, elle, est prête à se battre malgré son état pour les siens ? Comment peuvent-elles être si différentes et pourtant semblent-elles autant se comprendre et s'accepter ? Luna salue Lexa d'un signe de tête, et lui recommande de mettre son cataplasme avant de finalement tourner les talons et de repartir en silence, nous laissant seules, toutes les trois. Lexa paraît si calme et si sereine, je n'arrive parfois vraiment pas à comprendre comment elle peut être capable de garder cet aplomb en toute circonstance. Je lui pose la main sur l'épaule, et la regarde d'un air grave.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu devrais écouter Luna, et aller te reposer. » lui recommande sa mère dans un sourire, si doux et si rassurant.

Puis elle s'approche d'elle, et dans une infinie douceur, lui pose une main sur la joue. Elles se regardent un instant, et Talia lui dépose un baiser sur le front. Quelque chose dans cette vision me réchauffe le cœur, je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginé Lexa avec sa mère avant cela. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la mienne, avec qui nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord. Ma mère que j'ai failli abandonner malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte. Je sens mon cœur qui se serre et j'étouffe tant bien que mal ce trop plein d'émotions qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Lexa lui sourit tendrement, et acquiesce. Puis nous la regardons silencieusement s'éloigner à la suite de Luna en direction du village.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je vais reprendre Polis. » me répond t'elle, plus déterminée que jamais, le regard toujours fixé vers la forêt par laquelle Luna et sa mère sont parties.

« Reprendre Polis ? Mais tu ne peux pas le faire seule, Lexa ! » lui dis-je, inquiète de son manque de lucidité quant à la situation là-bas. « Polis est tombée, les clans se déchirent, et tu n'as plus d'armée. Tu n'as plus la Coalition. » haussé-je la voix, comme pour la ramener à la raison.

« Je ne suis pas seule. »

Je marque une hésitation, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

« Luna ne te suivra pas. » déclaré-je, presque dédaigneuse dans le ton que j'emploie.

« Je me charge de Luna. » me répond t'elle fermement, en me regardant. « _Ai laik Heda, non na throu daun gon ai_. »

Lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots, je sens ma respiration se couper. Le mouvement de ses lèvres et la détermination de sa voix me ramènent quelques longues semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle les a prononcés face à Nia, et accepté ce combat à mort face à Roan. Ce combat duquel j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante. Mais depuis je me fais violence, lui accordant ma totale confiance quant à ses décisions la concernant elle-même. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle me coupe le souffle une fois encore en disant cela. Mon regard est ainsi submergé d'inquiétude, parce que je ne comprends pas comment elle pourrait le faire seule. Seule, et dans son état actuel. C'est de la folie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke. Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Non, je crois que tu ne sais pas, Lexa. » lui dis-je, incapable de m'abstenir de la contredire.

Elle se retourne et va ramasser l'épée restée au sol un peu plus loin, puis revient vers moi.

« Je crois vraiment que reprendre Polis seule est impossible, Lexa. » insisté-je, pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. « Repartir là-bas seule, sans armée, c'est une pure folie ! »

« Mais qui a dit que je le ferai seule ? » me répond t'elle, un sourire en coin, presque provocateur.

Sa réponse me déconcerte, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre, nerveusement. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne réalise pas.

« Luna, tu ne peux pas compter sur elle. Indra est complètement désemparée et ne sait plus réellement où sont ses repaires depuis qu'elle a diminué physiquement et été torturée par Kane. Et c'est sans compter la perte d'Octavia, qui a disparue sans lui donner une seule explication, pas plus qu'à nous. Kane est complètement détruit psychologiquement et ne voit plus d'issue possible. Roan… Roan je me suis trompée à son sujet, il a soutenu Ontari et a dignement repris la suite de Nia. Titus est mort. La Coalition est très certainement un vague souvenir dans ce chaos, dans lequel tout le monde a perdu pied. C'est le bon prétexte pour que chaque clan se batte pour sa propre survie sans se dire que peut-être, nous aurions plus de chance ensemble. Alors qui te reste t'il ? Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, seule, et risquer ta vie ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire, pas de cette façon-là ! » m'énervé-je contre elle.

Lexa fait deux pas en avant, et se retourne. Calme, sereine, mais déterminée, je la regarde, là, debout devant moi. Fière, les cheveux encore mouillés légèrement soulevés par un petit vent, lui faisant glisser une mèche sur sa lèvre, elle ne bouge pas. Le vert de ses yeux me poignarde en plein cœur et le contour de ses lèvres m'hypnotise. Elle rehausse la tête et esquisse un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas seule. »

Et lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je comprends. J'esquisse à mon tour un sourire, dans lequel je chasse presque toutes mes angoisses, tandis que je m'approche d'elle. Sans réfléchir, je lui saisis le bras qu'elle vient de me tendre et enroule mes doigts autour de lui. Je ne compte pas la lâcher, quoi qu'il arrive, et je peux sentir la réciprocité de mon geste dans la pression qu'elle exerce sur ma peau.

« Je te l'ai dit, Clarke. Nous sommes nées pour cela. »


	4. That's why you're you

**Hello :)**

 **Avec un petit peu de retard (et je m'en excuse !), voici le quatrième chapitre. Comme pour la précédente FF, les titres sont choisis de manière à faire référence au contenu et/ou à l'esprit du chapitre en cours. (Je ne vous recommande que trop, une fois encore, de la lire pour comprendre toutes les références que j'y fais, et dans ce chapitre encore, une scène de Kiken Raun Bilaik Mou Kom Kiken Thru que j'avais particulièrement aimée est évoquée par Lexa. Ainsi que des perso maintenant que j'y pense ;) )**

 **Bonne Lecture, merci pour vos retours qui me touchent à chaque fois ! :)**

 **Et bien sûr, merci de continuer à m'en faire.**

 **"That's why you're you..."**

* * *

Je lui souris. Dans son regard subsiste malgré tout cette peur de demain, dissimulée par son envie de se battre pour une cause qu'au fond d'elle, elle considérait peut-être perdue il y a encore si peu de temps. Mais l'espoir ne l'a jamais quittée, sinon elle ne serait pas en face de moi en ce moment-même. Sinon elle ne serait pas revenue en ces terres, pour chercher une personne qui lui a pourtant bien fait comprendre auparavant qu'elle refusait d'être mêlée à tout cela. A ce monde qui s'effondre. Je maintiens la pression de mes doigts autour de son bras et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je la vois se pincer la lèvre, mais elle me fait face, et j'incline la tête en lui adressant un sourire. Fière qu'elle soit là.

« Alors, que veux-tu faire… Heda ? » me dit-elle, en esquissant à son tour un sourire.

« Continuer ce que j'ai commencé. Mais… » lui réponds-je en lui lâchant enfin le bras. « Je ne veux pas le faire avec le pouvoir de WanHeda. Je veux le faire AVEC WanHeda. »

Les traits du visage de Clarke se ferment instantanément lorsque je l'appelle ainsi. Elle n'accepte pas bien ce nom que les miens lui ont donné. _WanHeda_ , Commander de la Mort. C'est lourd à porter, mais c'est désormais un nom qui fait partie d'elle, et elle doit l'accepter. Elle doit surtout le comprendre. Elle tourne les talons, manifestant son refus d'entendre cela.

« Ce terme… Ce n'est pas moi, Lexa. »

« Si, Clarke. C'est bien toi. Tu ne vois de « WanHeda » que ce que tu veux bien voir, tu ne comprends de ce terme que ce que tu veux bien comprendre. Tu es le Commander de la Mort. Et c'est bien. »

« En quoi apporter la Mort autour de moi est une chose bien ? » me répond t'elle, dédaigneusement.

Je m'avance vers elle et lui fais à nouveau face, la forçant ainsi à me regarder et à ne pas fuir ce passé qu'elle a tant de mal à accepter. Doucement, je lui relève une mèche de cheveux et lui caresse à peine la joue. Silencieusement, nous communiquons, et lorsqu'elle finit par à nouveau décrisper son visage et par l'appuyer contre ma main, je continue d'une voix posée, mais assurée.

« Tu ne vois de la Mort que ce que tu veux en voir. La Mort… »

« … n'est pas la fin, je sais. » me coupe-elle en attrapant ma main pour l'extirper de son visage.

« Le savoir est une chose, le comprendre en est une autre, Clarke. La mort d'une chose signifie la naissance d'une autre. Lorsque tu t'es forgée ce passé qui t'a valu ce titre, tu as peut-être semé la mort, mais t'es-tu une seule fois demandé ce que tu avais semé comme vie en agissant ainsi ? » l'interrogé-je, en haussant légèrement le sourcil, mais en gardant le visage tout aussi sérieux qu'elle.

Lorsque je lui dis cela, elle relève le regard, juste avant de faire demi-tour violemment, et de lever les bras au ciel pour se saisir la tête. Je croise mes mains devant moi, et l'observe, en train de s'énerver et dans le déni le plus total des conséquences positives de ses actes. Faire face à la mort pour elle est impensable. J'inspire profondément, et déglutis.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de bien dans tout cela, Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que la grande WanHeda a fait de si bien que cela, à part tuer des milliers des tiens, détruire l'armée d'Anya, détruire TON armée ? A part irradier une population toute entière, innocente, pour la plupart ? A part offrir à nouveau un monde de peine, et de douleur à nos deux peuples ? » hausse t'elle la voix, en colère contre elle-même.

Je ne dis rien, et observe son regard s'emplir de rage. Elle serre les dents, et étouffe un cri. Agitée intérieurement, sa colère ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. La voir comme cela ne me réjouit pas, mais Clarke doit dépasser sa propre culpabilité. Elle doit faire face à ses propres démons. Il n'y a que comme cela qu'elle sera en paix avec elle-même. Son cœur est courageux, brave, aimant et dévoué. C'est en partie pour cela que je l'admire tant, mais sa dévotion ne doit pas uniquement servir sa propre culpabilité. Elle doit apprendre à la contrôler.

« Viens avec moi. » lui ordonné-je, sans un mot de plus.

Puis je fais demi-tour, et repars vers la plage en empruntant le sentier que j'ai si souvent utilisé par le passé. Lorsque je tourne ma tête sur la droite, je peux apercevoir en contre-bas la plage se dessiner, cette plage sur laquelle je revois Costia s'entrainer avec Astria. Cette plage qui m'a appris tellement de choses, et en particulier que la vie est un perpétuel combat. Je ravale, et regarde à nouveau devant moi, embrassant ce passé, et me sentant riche de son enseignement. Sur mes talons, j'entends le pas lourd de Clarke qui ne comprend pas pourquoi je la ramène sur la plage maintenant, et surtout sans un mot. Je sens ma blessure me tirailler, mais je serre les dents, et dépasse cette douleur qui pourtant m'enflamme l'abdomen. Qu'importe, ce feu ne sera jamais aussi fort que celui qui embrase mon âme. Elle doit apprendre. Je pousse un buisson devant moi, et pose enfin le pied sur le sable mouillé. Sur ma gauche, dissimulée entre les rochers, il y a l'ouverture de la grotte vers laquelle je commence à me diriger. Puis je balance mes deux épées à l'intérieur, et retire mon manteau. Là, je le dépose délicatement, et réajuste ma ceinture, avant de me tourner furtivement vers Clarke qui m'observe, dubitative. Alors que je la vois commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour très certainement protester, je la stoppe dans son élan :

« Viens avec moi. » la sommé-je de me suivre, tout en mettant mes mains derrière mon dos.

Lorsque je passe à sa hauteur, je pense à Aden. Aden devait me remplacer lorsque mon combat aurait été terminé, j'avais encore tant à lui apprendre, malgré le fait qu'il était déjà prêt. Au lieu de cela, il a été lâchement massacré par Ontari, comme le reste de mes novices. J'ai le ventre qui se noue en pensant à cela, et je sens ma rage envahir mon âme. Cette rage contre Nia qui m'a déjà consumée il y a quelques années... Malgré tout, je reste impassible, et continue d'avancer vers le rivage, sur lequel le ciel laisse désormais apparaître quelques rayons de soleil perçants tant bien que mal à travers les nuages. La luminosité naissante, et son reflet sur l'eau relativement calme, sont aveuglants. Je plisse les yeux, éblouie, et lorsque mes pieds sont à la limite d'être immergés par l'écume de l'eau sur le sable fin, je stoppe enfin mes pas et fixe l'horizon. Clarke arrive à ma hauteur et s'arrête à son tour.

« Il y a bien longtemps déjà, lorsque j'étais seconde d'Anya, nous avons partagé un moment comme celui-ci. J'étais jeune, et je n'arrivais pas à dépasser certaines craintes que j'avais. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'Anya. »

« Non je sais… Anya était mon mentor, mais elle était plus que cela. Elle a joué un rôle déterminant dans ma vie, c'était une chef respectée par tous, et respectée par Sannah. Mais c'était avant tout une femme, qui m'a tellement appris, et qui a su gagner et garder mon respect à travers les années. Nous avions une relation très particulière. »

« J'ai cru le comprendre oui… Je l'ai vu dans son regard lorsqu'elle m'a dit que tu avais été sa seconde, et qu'elle te connaissait. Juste avant de… Je ne t'ai jamais dit Lexa, mais Anya est morte dans mes bras. »

« Si, tu me l'as dit. Et je suis contente que tu sois celle qui ait été là. Mais là n'est pas la question. Anya… » continué-je, tandis que mon regard se perd sur l'horizon. « Anya a compté dans ma vie comme peu d'autres de personnes. Lorsqu'elle m'a prise sous son aile, elle m'a tout appris. Bien avant que je ne rejoigne Polis, bien avant ma formation, bien avant Titus. Anya m'a appris le respect, la tolérance et la compassion. Elle m'a aussi appris à être forte en toute circonstance, à relever la tête, et à accepter de parfois devoir faire des choix difficiles, parce que notre devoir nous l'incombe. De parfois mettre mes sentiments personnels de côté pour servir une plus grande cause que simplement notre propre désir et nos propres attentes. Elle-même a dû souvent le faire. Elle m'a enseigné tout cela. Elle était exigeante, pouvait parfois même être très dure. Mais elle avait aussi ce cœur aimant, et cette sensibilité qui m'ont toujours permis de me sentir proche d'elle. »

« Je peux le comprendre. » me dit doucement Clarke, en dissimulant un petit sourire.

« Avant de n'être appelée à Polis, j'étais destinée à la remplacer à la tête de _Trikru_. Elle m'a donc aussi enseigné ce que c'était d'avoir des responsabilités, et surtout de les honorer. Selon elle, je possédais une plus grande force, faisant preuve des meilleurs qualités pour être un bon chef de clan, mais j'avais aussi une grande faiblesse… Elle. »

« Elle ? Comment cela ? »

« L'amour que je lui portais. Juste avant que je ne parte pour Polis, elle m'a enseigné sa toute dernière leçon. Celle que depuis je n'ai jamais oubliée » lui raconté-je, en souriant, malgré la douleur que j'ai ressentie à ce moment-là.

« Quelle leçon ? »

« Celle de ne jamais abandonner. »

Lorsque je lui dis cela, Clarke baisse les yeux et regarde l'eau qui lui recouvre par intermittence les chaussures. Elle met alors ses mains dans ses poches et rehausse les épaules, en inspirant profondément avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Comment t'a t'elle appris cela ? Comment ne jamais avoir envie d'abandonner, Lexa ? »

« Parce que le jour où tu abandonnes, tu meurs. » lui réponds-je, simplement, en mémoire du dernier enseignement que j'ai reçu de la part de mon ancienne mentor.

Clarke marque une hésitation et me regarde fixement sans prononcer un seul mot durant quelques secondes. Puis elle me saisit le bras, et m'attire ainsi face à elle. Dans ses yeux brille une rage de vaincre, et je peux la voir serrer les dents alors que sa lèvre inférieure est tremblotante.

« Apprends-moi. Enseigne-moi ce qu'Anya t'a enseigné. »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, à la recherche de sa force à encaisser cet enseignement, tel que je l'ai reçu moi-même plusieurs années aupravant. Je pourrai lui apprendre autrement, mais Clarke n'a pas besoin qu'on lui donne une explication. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui enseigne ni comment honorer un engagement envers son peuple, ni des convictions différentes des siennes, ni même qu'on lui apprendre comment être forte. Elle l'est déjà tout cela, et sait déjà tout cela, même si elle doute parfois d'elle. Elle a besoin de se confronter à elle-même, et à la violence dont elle est capable. Elle a besoin d'apprendre à gérer sa part d'ombre, et à vivre sereinement et en harmonie avec elle.

« Tu veux réellement que je t'enseigne ce qu'Anya m'a enseigné ? Es-tu vraiment sûre de cela ? » lui demandé-je malgré tout, comme pour faire la paix avec ma propre conscience sur ce que je m'apprête à faire.

« Oui. Oui Lexa, je veux que tu m'enseignes ce qui aujourd'hui te rend aussi forte. Ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es, la femme que je respecte plus que quiconque, la Heda qui est capable de porter et guider tout un peuple avec autant de dignité, celle qui représente tout cet espoir dont aujourd'hui nous avons tous besoin. Je veux être là, je veux pouvoir t'épauler dans ta tâche, mais pour pouvoir le faire, je veux aussi en être vraiment capable. Etre capable de ne jamais abandonner, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors oui, Lexa. Je viens du ciel, tu viens de la Terre, tu as grandi en ces lieux. Et si quelqu'un peut aujourd'hui m'apprendre à y vivre, et plus seulement à y survivre… Si quelqu'un peut m'apprendre à avoir ce courage pour affronter ce qui se prépare, c'est bien toi. » me répond t'elle, déterminée.

« Bien. » incliné-je la tête, en reprenant mes pas.

Je lui adresse un sourire en coin, en inspirant profondément alors que je lui passe à côté. Je l'entends se retourner et me suivre, s'attendant très certainement à une leçon magistrale. Mais il n'en sera rien. Je déglutis et lève les yeux au ciel, puis je serre les dents. Subitement, je me retourne et la frappe violemment au visage. Dans un cri de douleur, et alors que sa tête se déporte sur la droite sous mon coup, elle passe sa main sur sa lèvre et en touche le gonflement, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle me regarde quelques secondes, complètement confuse et surprise. Je me tiens face à elle, et l'observe en silence, malgré la dureté de mon geste. Et là où la Clarke que j'ai connue au tout début m'aurait surement demandé ce que je fais, ce qu'il me prend de réagir comme cela, ne retenant que la violence dont nous sommes capables, elle n'en fait rien… Et esquisse même un sourire en coin. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher d'être surprise de sa réaction, mais elle ne gagne qu'un peu plus de mon respect. Je ne montre absolument rien, bien que ce petit sourire me rassure en un sens. Je n'aurai surement pas bien supporté que Clarke ne comprenne pas le but de mon geste. Je lui rends donc un petit sourire en retour, et incline la tête en signe de respect.

« La seule chose que j'ai à t'apprendre Clarke, c'est à te battre. Et à accepter que, comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, tu as cette violence en toi. Accepter cette idée, c'est abandonner cette peur que tu as de faire face à ton passé et à tes actes. Te battre ne fait pas de toi une personne différente de celle que tu es. Je me suis battue toute ma vie, et je n'ai pas fait que des choses bien. J'ai failli abandonner ce jour-là sur la plage face à Anya. Et je serai morte si elle avait voulu me tuer. Se battre de sert pas qu'à tuer, cela nous sert aussi à vivre. C'est aussi cela qu'elle m'a enseigné ce jour-là. »

En guise de réponse, elle s'avance vers moi, silencieuse et imposante. Son visage désormais à seulement quelques centimètres du mien, sentant presque son souffle sur mes lèvres, elle me murmure, plus déterminée que jamais :

« Alors faisons-le. »

Je sens mon cœur s'emplir de fierté pour cette femme, si forte et indépendante, qui se tient face à moi. Oui, je vais apprendre à Clarke à se battre. Oui, je vais lui donner l'enseignement que moi-même j'ai pu recevoir. Et par dessus tout, je vais lui donner l'amour que j'ai eu la chance de connaître, celui qui m'a permis de me construire et de m'élever. Mais surtout celui qui, envers et contre tout, m'a permis de continuer à croire en un monde meilleur par les temps les plus sombres, et m'a toujours guidée à travers eux. Ce sont exactement ces mots-là que Costia m'a dit lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je voulais créer la Coalition, dans le but de nous offrir un meilleur avenir. Et je sais qu'avec Clarke à mes côtés, nous allons reprendre Polis, et à nouveau porter nos peuples vers la paix qu'ils méritent. Mais pour cela, Clarke doit accepter d'être WanHeda. Et elle doit accepter que se battre est parfois nécessaire pour rester en vie, sans pour autant tuer inutilement. Parce que notre réalité, c'est cela. Malheureusement.

Tandis que je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et qu'elle me rend l'intensité et la profondeur de mon sourire, elle incline la tête, et je me mets en position de combat au corps-à-corps. Clarke m'imite, et je fronce légèrement les sourcils en commençant à lui expliquer les positions basiques de défense.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je me suis battue contre Anya. » me lance t'elle, fière de ce souvenir.

J'étouffe un petit rire moqueur. Mais pourtant, j'ai hâte qu'elle me montre de quoi elle est capable au corps-à-corps, et à mains nues. Je lui demanderai plus tard comment elle s'en est sortie contre mon mentor, dont ni la tactique, ni la force ne me sont inconnues. Je pense d'ailleurs à Anya, alors que je lève un sourcil à l'attention de Clarke, en maintenant pour autant tout le sérieux de la situation dans mon regard appuyé.

« Attaque-moi. »

Je viens à peine de finir de lui ordonner que Clarke se jette sur moi, et me saisit avec force par les épaules en essayant de me pousser dans un cri combatif. Mais je me décale facilement sur la droite, et la pousse violemment sur le sol, en utilisant sa force contre elle-même. Elle se relève et se retourne, en bougeant ses épaules, et en dégageant ses cheveux qui sont maintenant venus se mettre sur son visage, et la gênent. Je dissimule un sourire, et lui fais signe de la main de recommencer. Mais cette fois, elle ne se rue pas de toutes ses forces vers moi pour essayer de me faire tomber, mais s'approche en se mettant en garde, provocante. Nous enchainons quelques coups de poings, et je m'adapte à sa technique pour lui faire travailler sa rapidité. Mais lorsque je vois qu'elle assimile bien les bases, je feins de la frapper au visage de mon bras gauche pour dégager son flanc droit, alors qu'elle pare très justement mon coup. Mais sa vulnérabilité lui est rappelée lorsque je la frappe de manière rapide et précise dans les côtes, qu'elle a finalement laissées sans défense. Elle pousse un cri et se plie en deux.

« Ne baisse jamais ta garde. Le combat n'est pas dans ton sang, mais tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Sauf pour une chose Clarke… »

« Laquelle ? » me demande t'elle dans une grimace.

« N'hésite jamais. »

A son regard, je sais qu'elle comprend ce à quoi je fais allusion. Elle aurait eu l'opportunité de me frapper dans le ventre que j'ai volontairement laissé sans défense un instant plus tôt, mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

« N'hésite jamais à frapper là où ça fait mal. Ton adversaire, lui, n'hésitera pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai frappée. Regarde-toi, tu te relèves malgré tout… »

« Mais moi je n'ai pas pris une balle, Lexa. » proteste t'elle, pour essayer de se justifier, en appuyant toujours sur son flanc droit.

Mais je ne tarde pas à attaquer de nouveau, la surprenant, et lui infligeant un coup de poing dans la pommette, sous lequel elle se retrouve déstabilisée et tombe à terre sur le côté. A moitié dans l'eau, je me jette sur elle, mais elle parvient néanmoins à me renverser avant que je n'ai le temps de l'immobiliser. Je suis fière d'elle, malgré la douleur que cela me procure de m'être faite soulevée par le ventre pour en arriver là. Dans un cri, je la saisis en passant mon bras autour du sien, que je retourne, et lui attrape la l'arrière de la nuque de manière à la bloquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche définitivement son emprise sur moi. Je la retourne pendant qu'elle pousse un cri de douleur. Nous sommes à présent mouillées et pleines de sable, Clarke immobilisée entre mes cuisses. Elle tape dans l'eau, comme pour signifier son abandon tandis que je maintiens ma clé de bras, mon avant-bras droit lui bloquant toujours la gorge. J'inspire profondément en relâchant enfin la pression, et après quelques instants à gémir en bougeant son bras douloureux, elle se met à rire nerveusement. Je me redresse légèrement et la regarde, qui gigote sous moi. Je lui souris, avant de commencer à me relever pour la libérer, mais elle se redresse soudainement, et me saisis la nuque pour me ramener vers elle.

« LEXA ! » m'interpelle une voix.

Clarke relâche son emprise, tandis que je me retourne subitement. Sur le rivage, à quelques mètres seulement, Luna se tient face à nous. Je me relève rapidement, et tend une main à Clarke pour l'aider à faire de même. Puis je me rapproche de Luna, et une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, j'appuie mon regard dans le sien, l'invitant ainsi silencieusement à me faire part de la raison de son intervention. Mais alors qu'elle lance un regard soucieux à l'intention de Clarke, je brise le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luna ? » lui demandé-je, fermement.

« … » hésite t'elle. « Je pense que nous devons parler. »

« Soit. Alors parlons. »

« Seules. »

« Ma présence te dérange, Luna ? » la provoque Clarke, à laquelle je fais signe de la main de se taire.

Elle concède alors à ne pas insister, et Luna, méfiante, appuie à nouveau un regard grave sur moi.

« Je t'écoute. » l'invité-je à continuer, en me redressant et en rehaussant mon port de tête.

« Je pense que WanHeda ne nous a pas tout dit. » lance t'elle sarcastiquement en désignant Clarke de la tête.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogé-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lui as-tu dit Clarke, que la raison de ta présence ici n'est pas uniquement due à la recherche d'un nouveau Heda ? »

Je détourne le regard vers Clarke, qui arbore à présent un air grave, en serrant la mâchoire. Luna l'observe, et la défie presque du regard.

« Clarke… » l'incité-je à me fournir des explications.

« Je te l'ai dit Lexa, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Polis ces dernières semaines. » me répond t'elle, en défiant à son tour Luna. « Les clans se sont déchirés chaque jour un peu plus. Tout est allé très vite, et j'ai fini par… »

« _Azgeda_ est à nos frontières. » la coupe Luna.

Je me tends et serre la mâchoire en comprenant ce que cela signifie.

« Ils sont à ta recherche, n'est-ce pas Clarke ? » la questionné-je, appréhendant la réponse, qui pourtant, me paraît évidente.

« Ils sont à la recherche de la Flamme, plus précisément. »

« Et du pouvoir de WanHeda. » continue Luna. « Lexa, Clarke doit partir, elle ne peut pas rester, et mettre encore une fois en danger mon clan. Je l'ai permis une fois, je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive à nouveau. Tu dois quitter ces terres, Clarke. »

Mon visage se ferme, et je suis ramenée malgré moi plusieurs années auparavant, lorsque Nia traquait Luna. Et à Costia qui l'a payé de sa vie. Puis mon esprit vagabonde entre toutes les scènes de mon passé qui sont liées à _Azgeda_ , à Nia et à sa soif de sang et de pouvoir. A la mort de son fils, à la mort de Costia, au conflit avec Titus lorsque j'ai mis en place le blocus autour d'Arkadia, au défit de Nia face à ma Coalition et au combat qui a suivi contre Roan. A cette lance qui a transpercée sa mère, mettant ainsi enfin un terme à cette vieille rancune, et à ce cercle de haine pour moi qu'elle entretenait depuis des années. En positionnant Roan à la tête de son clan, je pensais pourtant qu' _Azgeda_ serait plus docile. Mais là où je donne raison à Clarke, c'est que je ne suis plus à Polis depuis des semaines, et ne sais donc pas exactement ce qu'il en est. Quelle est la position actuelle de Roan ? La Coalition est plus que fragilisée, mais à quel point ? J'inspire profondément et déglutis.

« Lexa, _Azgeda_ a pris le contrôle de Polis. Roan a en un sens trahi ta Coalition, et a profité de la vulnérabilité de tout ton peuple pour s'imposer. Et pour cela, il a utilisé la Flamme. Comme je te le disais, le retour à la réalité a été très violent, les tiens ont commencé à blâmer mon peuple, et à me blâmer moi, oubliant notre intégration en tant que treizième clan au sein de la Coalition, et donc en omettant toute notre légitimité. La violence et l'animosité ont recommencé entre nos deux clans, et _Azgeda_ , avec notamment Echo en tête, a profité de la situation pour imposer leur puissance. Certains clans ont essayé de lutter mais _Trikru_ est affaiblie sans armée, Indra ne peut rien faire malgré sa position au sein de la Coalition. _Azgeda_ voulait notre extermination, et les quelques clans qui voulaient réellement honorer ta Coalition et notre légitimité, ont finalement dû se résoudre à abandonner. J'ai donc été contrainte de fuir, parce que non seulement beaucoup voulaient la tête de WanHeda, mais Roan, lui, voulait la Flamme. Je… » tente de m'expliquer Clarke, sous le regard plus que sceptique de Luna. « J'ai fait un marché avec Roan, lui proposant ainsi de lui donner ce qu'il voulait contre sa parole de me laisser partir avec les miens, à défaut de reconnaître notre légitimité. J'ai essayé de négocier, avec comme argument principal le fait de peut-être nous laisser une chance de trouver un moyen de survivre à cette menace nucléaire s'il nous épargnait. Parce que nous avons la science, et pas eux. Mais cela n'a pas suffit… »

Je bloque ma respiration et déglutis, puis inspire profondément en faisant un pas sur le côté. Clarke me talonne.

« Lexa, je n'avais pas le choix… »

« Comment as-tu récupéré la Flamme ? »

« Je la lui ai reprise... enfin, volée. » me répond t'elle avant de poser sa main sur mon avant-bras. « Ecoute, j'ai compris lorsque Roan a soutenu Ontari dans sa prise de pouvoir, qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour voir un Commander de son clan sur le Trône, et je savais donc que la Flamme était le seul moyen de pression sur lui. Il la pensait perdue pendant tout ce temps, et… Si je voulais avoir une chance de sauver mon peuple, je devais lui proposer ce marché, et donc lui dire que j'étais en possession de la Flamme. Mais en aucun cas, je comptais la lui laisser… Une fois qu'il a eu pris cette position d'intendant de Polis, mais malheureusement en prenant aussi la tête de ta Coalition, en légitimant sa place aux yeux de tous par la possession de la Flamme en attendant la découverte d'un nouveau nightblood, et en promettant officiellement et devant tous d'épargner le treizième clan, j'ai donc pris Bellamy et Octavia avec moi, et nous sommes partis récupérer la Flamme. J'ai réussi à lui reprendre, en la volant donc, et elle est là aujourd'hui… » me dit-elle en attrapant la petite boite bien camouflée contre sa hanche, et en l'ouvrant pour me montrer la Flamme qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Je marque un temps de pause en la regardant, devant une Clarke qui tente désespérément de me convaincre. Puis contre toute attente de sa part, je pose une main sur la sienne, et referme la boite avec elle.

« Garde-la... _Fleimkepa_ »

Dans un petit sourire gêné, Clarke remet la boite à sa place, et finit par relever la tête pour regarder Luna, avant de venir plonger à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

« Que va t'on faire maintenant ? » reprend t'elle.

Je fais quelques pas pour revenir à la hauteur de Luna, laissant ainsi Clarke derrière moi. Puis je me retourne, et finis par lui répondre :

« Cela ne change pas le but : nous allons reprendre Polis, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce que cela change en revanche, c'est le temps que nous avons pour le faire. »

« Je suis désolée de les avoir menés ici, et je sais que chaque instant qui passe nous met tous en danger. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, je vois Luna lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer sarcastiquement.

« Non seulement, oui nous sommes tous en danger, mais Clarke… malgré la menace qui plane sur nous, et peu importe s'il nous reste seulement quelques mois à vivre, je ne laisserai pas mon peuple se faire détruire par _Azgeda_ pendant ce temps-là. » déclaré-je en serrant la mâchoire. « Roan est pour l'instant bloqué, et dans une position très délicate. Il présente la Flamme, en prenant la tête de la Coalition et en redorant son blason aux yeux de son peuple. Mais sa position est plus que tangible, si quelqu'un découvre qu'elle n'est aujourd'hui plus en sa possession, il se fera tuer sur le champ pour vous avoir épargnés et pour avoir été faible. C'est pour cela qu'il te cherche, mais il ne peut pas le faire avec toute son armée, seule une personne de confiance peut le faire sous ses ordres… »

« Echo… » pense Clarke à voix haute.

« Oui Echo, très certainement. » continué-je. « Ce qui nous laisse un tout petit peu de marge de manœuvre. »

Lorsque je dis cela, Luna ne tarde pas à réagir.

« Non Lexa, nous n'en avons pas ! Je refuse de laisser _Azgeda_ venir menacer nos frontières ! Clarke doit partir. »

« Clarke ne partira pas, Luna. » lui réponds-je calmement, mais de manière ferme et définitive.

« Luna a raison, Lexa. Je ne peux pas rester, et je pense que tu devrais récupérer la Flamme. »

Je détourne mon regard vers l'horizon et reste un instant silencieuse.

« Je ne veux pas récupérer la Flamme maintenant, Clarke. Je ne peux pas le faire. Aux yeux de mon peuple, je suis morte. »

« Tu es peut-être morte Lexa, mais aux yeux de beaucoup, tu restes aussi encore la seule et unique Heda. Beaucoup agissent comme cela parce qu'ils ignorent que tu es encore en vie, mais ce que tu as créé, la Coalition, la paix que Polis connaissait sous ton règne, l'espoir que tu leur as apporté, beaucoup n'oublient pas cela. Indra ne suivra personne d'autre que toi, et je suis sûre que _Trikru_ n'est pas le seul clan qui embrasserait ton retour. Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de reprendre la Flamme ? » me demande Clarke en me tendant la boite.

« Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. _Azgeda_ appuie un peu plus chaque jour sa nouvelle position, et selon nos traditions, la passation de la Flamme ne se fait que par le Conclave tu le sais bien. Je suis déjà Heda, et même si c'est ma place légitime, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus en moi, n'importe qui d'autre peut la revendiquer. La récupérer de cette manière, en la prenant parce que tu me l'offres, reviendrait à la prendre de force. Et cela ne rallierait absolument pas mon peuple à moi, les clans suivant _Azgeda_ notamment, hurleraient au scandale, et cela nous mettrait plus sur le chemin de la guerre qu'autre chose. Non… Je refuse cela. »

« Mais alors comment veux-tu faire ? Comment veux-tu reprendre Polis, si tu ne le fais pas en tant que Heda ? » me demande t'elle.

« Je suis toujours Heda. Mais je ne le resterai que s'ils veulent de moi à nouveau pour les guider. » lui réponds-je, avec un pincement au cœur. « Lorsque j'ai créé la Coalition il y a bien longtemps déjà, je ne l'ai pas fait pour les soumettre. Je l'ai fait pour qu'on puisse avancer ensemble, être plus forts et plus sereins, même si je les ai parfois dirigés d'une main ferme parce que c'était nécessaire. Parce que briser nos traditions et leur montrer autre chose comme chemin prend parfois du temps, mais je n'ai jamais voulu les soumettre. Je n'ai pas mis en place ce système pour ne jamais écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. Et surtout pas maintenant qu'ils ont vu qu'autre chose était possible. Je ne vais pas laisser _Azgeda_ anéantir tout ce pour quoi tant sont morts, et je ne vais pas empêcher mon peuple de s'exprimer. Et si mon dernier combat doit être celui pour sa liberté, je l'accepte sans hésiter. Si mon dernier combat doit être celui qui honore ceux que j'ai perdu pour en arriver là, qu'il en soit ainsi..»

A présent, Luna adoucit son regard, et lorsque je le croise, je sais que nous pensons toutes les deux à la même chose. Ou plutôt à la même personne.

« Je reprendrai Polis par la force s'il le faut, mais je ne la dirigerai à nouveau que si la Coalition veut que je le fasse. Une seule chose est sûre Clarke : je ne laisserai pas _Azgeda_ sur le Trône, même si pour cela je dois à nouveau défier Roan. » lui dis-je en durcissant mon regard.

Clarke se tend, et regarde Luna, qui reste silencieuse.

« Mais avec quelle armée, Lexa ? Avec quelle armée peux-tu reprendre Polis ? » s'énerve t'elle. « La _Skaikru_ te suivra, mais nous sommes haïs de tous ou presque, et n'avons que peu d'hommes. Je sais que Kane se joindra à toi, il te respecte et respecte ta Coalition. Il reste très peu d'hommes à Indra, et je ne sais même pas où est Octavia… »

« Elle est ici. » L'interrompt Luna. « Octavia est ici. »

« Qu…quoi ? Octavia est ici ? »

« Oui elle est ici, Bellamy est d'ailleurs avec elle en ce moment-même. Elle est venue me rejoindre après vous avoir quittés à Polis. Elle cherchait à s'éloigner de tout cela. »

Tandis que j'observe Clarke qui meure d'envie d'en demander plus à Luna, je peux lire dans ses yeux que l'espace d'un instant elle se sent proche d'Octavia et la comprends parfaitement. Mais elle est vite ramenée à sa propre réalité et à ses responsabilités, qui la font se tenir en face de nous à cet instant.

« Alors dis-moi, Lexa. Avec quelle armée comptes-tu reprendre Polis ? » finit-elle par me redemander.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, lorsque Luna me coupe dans mon élan.

« Avec la mienne. » lance t'elle, stupéfiant Clarke qui s'en retrouve le souffle coupé.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Luna, cherchant la confirmation de son soutien et de sa fidélité. Je sais ce que cela représente pour elle, et j'ai toujours respecté son choix. Je sais aussi qu'elle se sent en partie responsable de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, que son cœur a saigné autant que le mien, et que malgré nos manières différentes d'agir et de mener nos peuples, nos objectifs ont toujours été les mêmes. Nous ne voulons pas la guerre, mais parfois la guerre est inévitable pour les mener sur le chemin de la paix. C'est ce que quoi j'ai toujours cru, et ce pour quoi je me suis toujours battue. Cette paix qui m'a pourtant tant couté. Devant mon silence et mon regard combatif, Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question qui changera certainement beaucoup de choses pour elle, parce que je connais Luna, et je sais déjà quelle sera sa réponse.

« Ton armée ? » lui lance t'elle sarcastiquement. « Et pourquoi tu te battrais cette fois aux côtés de Lexa, alors que tu as toujours refusé de le faire ? »

« Parce que Lexa est la seule à pouvoir agir. Parce que j'ai toujours su qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir les guider, et parce que… c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. C'est ce que ma sœur aurait voulu. » finit-elle de lui répondre avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

Bouche bée et les sourcils froncés, Clarke est en train de faire le rapprochement entre les faits qu'elle connaît déjà, et ceux qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Elle nous regarde tour-à-tour, surprise et en même temps clairvoyante. J'attends patiemment l'étincelle dans son regard qui me fait dire que ca y est, le moment d'aborder cette partie de mon passé qui me lie à Luna est enfin arrivé. Ce passé qui fait de moi en grande partie celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

« Oui, Clarke… » reprends-je, doucement. « Costia était la sœur de Luna. »

La stupéfaction de Clarke et le poids de cette révélation lui font subitement tourner les talons. Je peux comprendre sa surprise, et même son incompréhension. Les choses doivent se bousculer dans sa tête, et lui révéler cela lui donne non seulement une explication au choix récent de Luna, mais fait aussi et surtout la lumière sur beaucoup de zones d'ombres de mon passé. Je la regarde faire quelques pas et ne tente pas de la retenir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle va revenir aborder le sujet. J'inspire profondément et lie mes mains derrière mon dos en jetant un regard silencieux à Luna. Elle me fait un signe de tête, en guise de respect et de compréhension. Elle sait que je vais devoir parler avec Clarke.

« Je repars au village. Je pense que Clarke devrait finir par m'y rejoindre, elle aura besoin de voir Octavia et Bellamy. » me dit Luna, en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Amène-les ici à la tombée de la nuit. » lui demandé-je, avant de répondre à ses salutations.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu es sûre de faire confiance à Bellamy ? » me questionne Luna, une dernière fois.

« Non. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui… Mais j'ai confiance en Clarke. » conclué-je en détournant mon regard vers WanHeda, qui se tient à présent face à l'océan, le regard perdu dans le vide à quelques mètres de moi.

* * *

« Comment as-tu pu ne rien me dire pendant tout ce temps ? »

Ses lèvres tremblent de colère malgré tout.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne parle jamais de Costia, Clarke. » lui réponds-je en toute sincérité. « Costia… Costia a été assassinée par Nia, qui a l'époque recherchait Luna. J'ai délibérément épargné la vie de Luna, contre l'avis de Titus, suite à sa fuite du Conclave. Nia a eu vent de sa survie, et dans sa haine contre moi, elle s'est mise en tête de traquer Luna, dont la survie avait été gardée secrète, dans le but de me faire tomber. La retrouver et la ramener devant la Coalition aurait été exposer ma plus grande faiblesse. » continué-je non sans mal, le cœur lourd, et le ventre noué. « Sachant que cela me conduirait à ma mort et à celle de Luna si jamais Nia la retrouvait, Costia s'est lancée à sa recherche, et malgré dans un premier temps ma désapprobation, j'ai fini par céder à sa demande pour qu'elle le fasse. Mais… Elle n'est jamais revenue auprès de moi à Polis. Nia l'a capturée et torturée, pour qu'elle lui révèle où se trouvait ma plus grande faiblesse, donc sa soeur. Et je me suis réveillée une nuit avec la tête que Costia dans mon lit… » terminé-je en ravalant mes larmes, et en serrant la mâchoire aussi fort qu'il m'est possible de le faire.

« Je… » hésite Clarke. « Je suis tellement désolée, Lexa. Je… Je ne savais pas. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi Nia te vouait une telle haine ? »

« Parce que Nia était particulièrement sanguinaire, avide de pouvoir. Des années auparavant, j'avais aussi tué l'un de ses fils. Nia, comme Roan, a toujours voulu voir un Natblida d' _Azgeda_ monter sur le Trône, pour avoir ainsi une main mise sur tous les autres clans. Avant que je ne mette en place la Coalition, nous évoluions dans un monde où seule la loi du plus fort comptait. J'ai passé mon enfance à rêver d'un monde idéal, où nous n'aurions pas de guerres à mener les uns contre les autres, pour des histoires de pouvoir, de terres ou de commerce. Ou simplement par amour du sang. Un monde où nous pourrions être fédérés et former ensemble un seul et même peuple, uni et fort. Créer la Coalition m'a mise plus d'une fois dans une situation difficile, on ne se défait pas comme cela du poids du passé et de nos traditions. J'ai eu besoin de la violence pour les fédérer, et non, je n'ai jamais hésité une seule seconde à l'utiliser si c'était nécessaire. Mais il y a des choses que je ne pouvais faire sans déclencher une guerre. Je n'ai jamais pu totalement venger la mort de Costia, pas avant de tuer Nia devant toi lors de ce duel. Je te l'ai dit une fois, tu te rappelles ? « Tu trouves que notre façon de faire est dure, mais c'est comme cela que nous survivons. » J'ai beaucoup perdu pour en arriver là Clarke, mais je ne regrette pas. Costia… était la première à vouloir un monde de paix, et tu vois, elle a fini par le payer de sa vie. Abandonner après sa mort aurait été rendre son sacrifice vain. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait, mais elle a choisi de vivre et de mourir pour ses convictions. Elle était convaincue que je pouvais changer les choses, et si sa vie était le prix à payer pour ce changement, elle la sacrifiait sans hésitation. C'était une très bonne leader… Et une femme exceptionnelle, que j'ai aimé passionnément… A la suite de sa mort, j'aurai pu tout décimer sur mon passage, mais je n'aurai pas fait honneur à sa mémoire en trahissant ce pour quoi nous nous battions ensemble depuis toujours. Alors j'ai accepté sa mort, et intégré malgré tout Nia dans ma Coalition. A partir de ce jour-là, j'ai définitivement mis mes sentiments personnels de côté afin d'être encore une meilleure chef, et être capable de mener correctement mon peuple en ne me consacrant qu'à lui... Mon peuple passe avant tout. Et la suite, tu la connais… »

Tandis que je lui dis cela, je sens les doigts de Clarke venir chercher les miens, les saisir et les caresser délicatement. Puis elle plonge son regard dans le mien, et vient effleurer ma joue, avec une infinie tendresse, dont j'ai tout à fait besoin à cet instant. La perte de Costia est et restera envers et contre tout cette cicatrice indélébile qui marque mon coeur. La voix tremblante, elle reprend :

« C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais faite traquer Luna ? Pour Costia ? »

« En partie. Mais aussi et surtout parce que je respecte Luna. Costia n'est pas la seule chose qui nous unit, nous avons appris ensemble à Polis, j'aimais énormément leur frère aussi, Liam, et je crois profondément au libre-arbitre de chacun. Luna a fait le choix de fuir le Conclave après l'avoir tué, et je le respecte. Elle a ensuite fait le choix de se cacher, parce qu'elle savait aussi ce que sa survie signifiait pour moi et la position dans laquelle elle me mettait. Lorsqu'elle a repris la tête de _Floukru_ après Astria, elle a juré fidélité à ma Coalition et ainsi honoré les choix de sa précédente chef. Son armée est mienne, mais elle n'a jamais remis les pieds à Polis, où il n'y a que la voix de l'Ambassadeur qui est entendue. Les chefs de clan sont parfois connus de nom par les autres, sans forcément l'être de visu. Les Ambassadeurs sont là pour représenter leur Clan et la voix de leur chef. Dire que Luna est _natblida_ n'aurait aucune valeur devant la Coalition sans sa tête pour le prouver. Or Nia n'a donc jamais réellement pu le faire valoir, n'ayant pas de preuve, ni même ne sachant où la trouver, malgré la mort de Costia. Elle a donc toujours été bloquée par la Coalition, parce que dans l'incapacité d'avoir une raison valable d'attaquer _Floukru,_ et de remettre en cause ma légitimité, sans se mettre à dos les onze autres clans. Avec le temps, elle s'est donc résignée à abandonner l'idée de pourchasser Luna, d'autant plus que votre arrivée sur Terre lui a donné un autre moyen de défier mon autorité… Surtout lorsque nous avons décidé d'unir nos forces, et lorsque j'ai choisi d'inclure ton clan dans ma Coalition pour que nous soyons en paix. Costia est morte pour cette même paix que toi et moi tentons de maintenir, et pas un jour ne passe sans je n'y pense. »

Elle me regarde avec une douce fierté, et sa main vient presser la mienne, me témoignant ainsi de sa compassion. Je finis par détourner mon regard pour le plonger dans le bleu du sien.

« Mener un peuple n'est pas chose facile, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Clarke. Mais ils ont besoin de nous.»

Clarke inspire profondément et, avec détermination dans son regard, elle me répond :

« Je suis avec toi… Heda. »

Je lui souris à mon tour, et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. A cet instant précis, je me sens plus forte que jamais. Je réalise encore plus les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai survécu, et que rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Pas même une balle. Je remercie Costia de m'avoir ramenée vers elle, et je me jure à moi-même de ne jamais trahir sa mémoire. Et c'est en regardant Clarke, droite, déterminée, courageuse, plus belle et plus forte que jamais, que je me dis que mon combat est très loin d'être terminé. _Ai laik Heda_.


	5. You were right, Clarke

**Hello !**

 **Une fois encore, merci pour vos retours :)**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre peut en surprendre plus d'un, mais il met en place des choses importantes pour la suite. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire Clarke de cette façon, et vous pourrez constater qu'elle ne cessera pas d'évoluer. Tout comme d'autres personnages.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Nous remontons à présent vers la grotte, et Clarke marche silencieusement à mes côtés. Je sais pertinemment que les jours à venir ne vont pas s'annoncer faciles, mais qu'est-ce qui l'a déjà été ? J'ai besoin de savoir précisément ce qui se passe à Polis, Roan est dans une situation délicate, mais là où Clarke ne lui accorde à présent plus le bénéfice du doute quant à ses réelles intentions, je ne suis pas tout à fait de cet avis. Je connais Roan depuis des années, je sais que sa première intention est de diriger le plus justement son peuple. Mais le problème est et restera toujours sa mère, qui l'a guidé d'une certaine façon pendant de longues années, le formatant toujours plus dans l'avidité et la violence. Roan va avoir du mal à sortir des sentiers battus, mais il reste actuellement ma meilleure chance de rallier à nouveau _Azgeda_ à moi. Le problème n'est pas Roan, mais Echo. Le problème est la haine que me voue Echo, à l'image de celle de Nia. J'inspire profondément en continuant d'avancer, le regard perdu dans le vide, ou plutôt, plongé dans mon passé. Je me revois torturer et tuer Dixon pour le meurtre de Sannah, devant tous à Polis, il y a maintenant environ cinq ans. Je revois le regard de Nia lorsque je lui ai enlevé cet homme pour qui elle avait énormément d'affection, devant tout son clan, et je revois le regard de cette jeune femme qui se tenait derrière elle, et à laquelle je n'ai quasiment pas prêté attention à ce moment-là. Je n'ai donc pas compris de suite qui elle était et n'ai pas fait le rapprochement à l'époque. Connaissant Nia, j'aurai dû savoir que lorsque je lui ai enlevé son espion, l'un de ses plus fidèles guerriers, qui était venu jusqu'à Polis pour assassiner Heda, elle prendrait sous son aile la fille de ce dernier qui aurait autant soif de vengeance qu'elle. Echo est donc logiquement devenue son bras droit, me haïssant autant que Nia pour avoir tué son père. Lui prêtant allégeance envers et contre tout. Après la mort de Costia et le bannissement de Roan, elle a donc pris la direction des armées de Nia. Elle est redoutable, et fera tout pour accomplir ce que Nia désirait tant. Roan est le seul dans l'immédiat qui s'oppose encore à son ascension de part son sang royal. C'est entre autre aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait ce marché avec lui, et lui ai promis de lui redonner sa place auprès des siens s'il me ramenait WanHeda. Nia m'a servie l'opportunité sur un plateau d'argent en me défiant de le faire directement Roi d' _Azgeda_. Chez eux, le sang royal est très important, Echo ne renversera jamais Roan et fera même tout pour le servir. Tant qu'il honore le sang de sa mère, et de sa lignée. C'est pour cette raison que sa place est menacée, et que je ne dois pas tarder à reprendre Polis, parce qu' _Azgeda_ avec ou sans Roan ne doit absolument pas rester au pouvoir.

Je sens sa main prendre la mienne tandis que nous pénétrons dans la grotte, et me retrouve face à elle. Clarke me dévisage, et peut ainsi voir la réflexion qui règne dans mon regard.

« A quoi penses-tu, Lexa ? »

« A la meilleure façon de reprendre Polis. » lui réponds-je en baissant les yeux et en allant saisir mon poignard que je me remets à la cuisse. « Je dois voir Indra. »

« Indra est à Polis, tu ne peux pas y aller. » s'exclame Clarke en me saisissant le bras.

« Je ne compte pas y aller. Je compte la faire venir. »

« Comment ? Qui vas-tu envoyer là-bas ? »

« Une personne en qui tu m'as demandé d'avoir confiance, il y a maintenant un long moment déjà… » lui dis-je, tandis que nous entendons subitement un bruit venant de l'extérieur.

Clarke saisit rapidement l'une de mes épées se trouvant juste à côté d'elle, et, après un dernier regard inquiet à mon attention, elle s'avance courageusement vers la sortie de la grotte pour aller voir de quoi il s'agit. Je ne bouge pas, et esquisse un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle va trouver à l'extérieur. Je me contente juste de faire un pas en avant pour rester dans la pénombre, mais avec un champ de vision me permettant de voir tout ce qu'il se passe sans moi-même être vue. Je peux ainsi voir Clarke stopper ses pas et abaisser son arme, et je ne tarde pas à l'entendre pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle pose l'épée, et enlace Octavia, profondément rassurée de la trouver saine et sauve. Bellamy se tient à côté d'elle, et lui adresse un regard suspicieux, ne comprenant très certainement pas pourquoi Clarke se trouve ici depuis deux jours. Luna reste légèrement en retrait, et les regarde elle aussi, les bras à présent croisés sous sa poitrine et le regard haut. La revoir ainsi, dans cette posture, me rappelle nos longues journées d'entrainement il y a maintenant bien longtemps, lorsque nous étions à Polis. Nous passions des journées entières à nous provoquer mutuellement, juste avant de prendre plaisir à nous battre sous l'œil attentif de Liam qui s'amusait à compter les points. Titus n'appréciait d'ailleurs pas toujours cela, mais nous étions ses meilleurs novices, et notre dévotion envers lui ou envers Heda n'était jamais remise en question. Nous ne dépassions jamais certaines limites, alors malgré ces moments de complicité que nous n'étions pas forcément censés vivre, nous faisions passer notre devoir avant tout. Je suis ramenée à la réalité par Clarke qui brise le silence des retrouvailles :

« Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as rien. » s'adresse t'elle à Octavia, juste après avoir brisé leur accolade.

« Je vais bien, rassure-toi. »

« Que fais-tu ici, Clarke ? » la questionne Bellamy, avec son éternel air soucieux. « Luna n'a jamais voulu me dire où tu étais passée. As-tu trouvé cette personne dont elle nous a parlé ? »

« Je l'ai trouvée oui. » lui répond t'elle, avant de détourner le regard vers la pénombre de la grotte dans ma direction, tandis que Bellamy commence à la regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle est là ? » commence t'il à faire un pas en avant, mais Clarke lui barre la route de son bras.

« Attends… Ce n'est pas vraiment la personne à qui je m'attendais, et je… » tente t'elle de leur expliquer.

Je fais alors un pas en avant et sors de l'ombre, sachant que c'est le moment, tandis que Clarke se retourne vers moi, en voyant le regard effrayé de Bellamy et d'Octavia.

« Lexa ? ... » fronce les sourcils Octavia, en regardant tantôt Clarke, tantôt Bellamy, avant de venir reposer son regard sur moi, maintenant que je suis face à eux.

Silencieuse, je me tiens droite et appuie fortement mon regard sur Bellamy, qui ne peut s'empêcher de me dévisager, la bouche à moitié ouverte, et le regard des plus confus.

« Lexa… » murmure t'il, à demi-mots.

Voyant mon absence totale de surprise quant à leur présence ici, Clarke comprend que c'est moi qui ait demandé à Luna de me les amener. Et dans un regard silencieux, mais bien parlant, elle devine quel est le but de cette rencontre.

« Clarke… » se tourne t'il vers elle, lui demandant implicitement une explication.

« J'ai survécu Bellamy, si telle est ta question. Clarke l'ignorait. » lui réponds-je fermement, avant même que Clarke ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Clarke, est-ce que l'on peut parler… ? » tente t'il de lui demander.

Mais Clarke n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Octavia nous regarde dédaigneusement en émettant un « Tsss », avant de tourner violemment les talons pour s'éloigner. Mais arrivée à la hauteur de Luna, elle se retourne à nouveau vers nous, et furieusement nous déverse du regard toute sa haine, en secouant la tête de manière hautaine et pleine de reproches. Je ferme mes traits, mais m'abstiens pour l'instant de dire quoi que ce soit. Clarke tente de la calmer, et s'approche d'elle, comme pour se justifier, alors que je ne vois pas de quoi nous devons nous justifier. Je durcis mon regard envers Bellamy, qui me regarde presque d'un air accusateur.

« O… » tente Clarke, d'une voix calme et compatissante.

« NON, tu sais quoi Clarke ? » rage Octavia, complètement perdue entre haine et désespoir. « Je n'en ai que faire de comment une fois encore Lexa a survécu. Encore… » lui lance t'elle, narquoisement. « De toute façon, vous survivez toujours toutes les deux. Alors c'est quoi cette fois, hein ? Comme pour TonDC, tout était calculé ? »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? » commence à s'énerver Clarke, pendant que Bellamy me supplie presque du regard d'intervenir.

Voyant que je ne fais rien, il s'approche de Clarke pour essayer de la calmer, et tente de lui saisir le bras. Mais cette dernière le rejette violemment en lui disant de la lâcher. Menaçante, elle s'approche un peu plus d'Octavia, qui ne baisse pas le regard pour autant.

« J'ai cru Lexa morte. Comme vous tous. Je l'ai crue MORTE, O ! » continue Clarke en laissant petit à petit paraître toutes ses émotions. « Je l'ai crue morte pendant des semaines entières, je l'ai vue mourir sous mes mains. J'ai l'ai vue rendre son dernier souffle, et j'ai vu avec elle tout espoir de paix pour notre peuple s'envoler. J'ai vu tout ça O, et comme toi j'ai tenté malgré tout de continuer à me battre pour que nous soyons tous saufs. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis. TonDC…. »

« TonDC était, ce que vous estimiez être des pertes utiles. Mais il n'y a pas de pertes utiles, Clarke. TU décides toujours pour tout le monde, VOUS avez décidé de sacrifier toutes ses vies. » lui reproche t'elle, tandis que je commence à bouillir en entendant cela.

« O… » intervient Bellamy en s'approchant de sa sœur, qui à présent le regarde dédaigneusement à son tour. « Si Clarke n'avait pas pris cette décision, je serai mort et tu le sais. »

« Bellamy serait mort, et notre peuple aussi. Harper, Jasper, Monty, Nate… On les aurait tous perdus ! » se justifie encore Clarke, ce qui commence à sérieusement m'agacer.

Je détourne à présent mon regard vers Luna, qui ne dit toujours rien. Mais lorsqu'elle me regarde enfin, elle nous renvoie toutes les deux à une situation de reproches que nous avons connue. Je serre les dents et relève le regard vers eux.

« Peu importe les raisons que vous pouvez vous trouver, le résultat est toujours le même. Certains vivent, et d'autres meurent. » lance t'elle, la voix tremblante de rage en me regardant.

En maintenant mon regard droit dans le sien, je lui montre que j'ai bien reçu le message. Son insolence et ses reproches incessants m'agacent sérieusement. Le regard de Luna change, et je peux la voir du coin de l'œil serrer la mâchoire, réticente à l'idée de ce qui risque de suivre.

« Dis-moi, Octavia… » commencé-je d'une voix posée mais déterminée et provocatrice, « Es-tu sûre que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Lincoln ? »

Je peux voir Octavia subitement céder à toute sa rage, et ne pas réussir à contenir ses larmes. Clarke me supplie silencieusement de ne pas aller sur ce terrain, tandis que Bellamy dévisage sa sœur, se sentant impuissant. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il va se passer, mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant.

« Es-tu sûre que Lincoln mérite que tu salisses ainsi sa mémoire en blâmant Clarke indirectement de sa mort, alors qu'elle n'en est pas responsable ? » continué-je.

Dans un cri de rage et sans que les deux autres n'aient le temps de réagir, Octavia se rue sur moi et tente de me frapper au visage, mais j'esquive aisément son coup. Elle se retourne violemment et tente une nouvelle attaque, que je pare de mes deux avant-bras avant de lui mettre un poing dans la mâchoire, la faisant ainsi légèrement reculer. Clarke, prise de panique, nous demande d'arrêter, et lorsque Bellamy commence à s'avancer dans notre direction, c'est Luna qui le stoppe d'un regard autoritaire.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! » m'ordonne Octavia, en étouffant ses larmes.

Je connais cette haine, et je ne la blâme pas pour cela. Mais il est temps qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle honore enfin la mémoire de Lincoln comme il se doit. Je n'ai jamais réellement fait confiance à cette fille, mais Clarke, elle, lui fait confiance. Lincoln l'aimait. Il aurait tout donné pour elle, alors en souvenir de tout ce qui nous a autrefois liés, je dois bien me résigner à lui accorder ma confiance. Tout du moins essayer. Autant crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle ne tarde pas à se jeter à nouveau sur moi, et saisit au passage l'épée que Clarke avait laissée tomber à côté d'elle. Dans sa posture et tandis que je suis désarmée face à elle, je peux reconnaître les techniques de combat d'Indra. Je me mets en garde, et lorsque Clarke s'avance pour s'interposer, je lui ordonne de rester en retrait. Octavia s'approche, balance un coup d'épée sur la droite, que j'esquive en me baissant et en serrant les dents. Une piqure de rappel se fait sentir dans mon abdomen. Calme, et concentrée, je l'observe n'être de son côté que rage et contrariété. Ce n'est jamais bon pour un combat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? »

Ma question la déconcerte, je peux le voir. Ce n'est pas son intention première. Son intention est de noyer son chagrin pour la perte de Lincoln, ce qui la fait se comporter de manière totalement irrationnelle. J'aurai pu la tuer pour cela, mais mon but aujourd'hui est tout autre. J'ai besoin d'elle.

« O, ca suffit ! » intervient son frère d'un ton sec et désespéré.

Mais pour toute réponse, Octavia se contente de m'attaquer à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, je réponds. S'engage alors un violent corps-à-corps, contre une adversaire qui se révèle être plutôt bien formée, et surtout déterminée. Mais une guerrière qui est aussi déstabilisée par son manque de contrôle émotionnel. D'un coup, j'accepte de prendre un coup dans l'épaule, et lorsqu'elle se rapproche un peu plus dangereusement de moi pour m'en donner un deuxième dans la figure, je me baisse légèrement et commence à la frapper violemment dans l'abdomen. Puis j'enchaine trois coups durs et précis, dont le dernier en plein visage, qui la font reculer immédiatement, complètement essoufflée et quelque peu confuse. Elle relève cependant la tête toujours aussi rageuse, et crache pour évacuer le sang qui coule maintenant dans sa bouche. Je maintiens mon regard appuyé sur elle, en respirant fortement.

Subitement Clarke s'interpose entre nous, mettant ainsi fin à ce combat. Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet, juste avant d'apposer sa main sur ma joue pour vérifier l'état de ma lèvre ensanglantée. Lorsqu'elle se retourne vers Octavia pour faire de même, celle-ci nous regarde et ne retient plus ses larmes, qui à présent, dévalent généreusement ses joues. Elle finit par tourner les talons et s'éloigner furieusement, sans un mot. Clarke est partagée entre inquiétude pour moi et compassion pour elle. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à aller voir son amie après avoir inutilement vérifié mon état, je la retiens d'un geste de la main, et à sa grande surprise, je lui dis d'un signe de tête que je m'en occupe. Je dois parler à Octavia.

* * *

Je me dirige vers elle, en laissant Clarke, Luna et Bellamy derrière moi. Je sais que le dialogue ne sera pas facile, et je pense qu'il est peut-être temps que j'évoque réellement cet être que j'ai temps aimé, et qui lui, l'aimait temps. Au point de m'obliger à le bannir en s'opposant à moi au pied de Mount Weather. Au point de choisir le chemin de la paix et d'en perdre la vie à cause de la folie meurtrière de Pike. J'inspire profondément et déglutis, tandis que je m'approche à présent d'elle, qui regarde l'océan avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. Je sens sa rage et sa rancœur, contre moi, contre le système, contre la vie en général qui lui a ôté son amour, et avec lui sa raison d'espérer le bonheur. Je ne connais que trop bien ce sentiment, et malgré le fait que le tempérament impulsif d'Octavia me laisse parfois sur la réserve, elle possède une ténacité et une force qui ne peuvent que m'être utiles, et qui contribuent aussi à l'indulgence dont je fais preuve envers elle. Je dois cependant m'assurer de sa fiabilité, et depuis la mort de Lincoln, je pense que plus personne n'est totalement sûr de rien la concernant… pas même elle-même. J'arrive à sa hauteur et me place à ses côtés, en scrutant l'océan à mon tour silencieusement. Elle pourrait reprendre sa marche, ne voulant absolument pas se confronter à moi, mais elle n'en fait rien, et serre encore et toujours un peu plus sa mâchoire.

« J'ai besoin de toi Octavia. » brisé-je le silence, avec un ton ferme mais malgré tout posé et dénué de toute agressivité.

« Tssss… » me répond t'elle, désobligeante. « Besoin de moi ? Tu n'as besoin de personne pour quoi que ce soit…. Commander. »

« C'est vrai. » lui réponds-je en me retournant vers elle. « Je peux effectivement faire ce que je veux, quand je veux. Dans l'absolu, je peux. Je pourrais te tuer Octavia, j'aurais pu le faire toute à l'heure et tu le sais. » lui dis-je sur un ton plus dur, alors qu'elle me regarde, rageuse.

« Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas… Heda ? »

« Pour Lincoln. » lui réponds-je, en serrant la mâchoire à mon tour, agacée par son ton provocateur.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! »

« Tu n'as rien du tout à m'interdire, _Octavia Kom Skaikru_. » la menacé-je à présent, avec hargne dans la voix et dans le regard.

« Tu l'as banni de tes terres, tu nous as chassés. Si nous n'avions pas été contraints à rester parmi les miens, Lincoln ne serait peut-être pas mort. Si tu n'avais pas mis le blocus autour d'Arkadia, Pike ne l'aurait peut-être pas tué. »

« Si quelqu'un encore vivant est à blâmer ici pour sa mort, ce n'est pas moi, ni même Clarke. Pike est l'unique responsable du massacre de toute mon armée, l'armée d'Indra, ton armée. Pike et tous ceux qui l'ont suivi, y compris ton propre frère ! »

Octavia jette un regard sur le côté en direction des trois que nous avons laissé derrière nous. La haine que je peux voir dans son regard témoigne de tout le ressentiment qu'elle a toujours pour son frère par rapport à cela. Je sais qu'elle est très loin de lui avoir pardonné son erreur, tout comme Clarke ou moi ne l'avons toujours pas fait. Je n'ai pas confiance en Bellamy, et là où j'accorde le bénéfice du doute à sa sœur, pour lui il m'est impossible de le faire.

« Je ne le pardonne pas, et je ne sais pas si j'en serai un jour réellement capable. » finit-elle par lever sa garde face à moi l'espace d'une seconde.

« Même si tu n'y parviens pas, tu devras vivre avec, Octavia. »

« Tsssss… Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas perdu l'être qu'elle aime. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je ravale et contiens tant bien que mal mon envie de lui rappeler violemment qu'elle n'est pas la seule à perdre ce qu'elle considère comme étant son monde tout entier. Que le malheur d'Octavia n'est pas le seul malheur sur cette Terre. Néanmoins, je serre les dents, et lui réponds calmement :

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« J'en sais bien assez. Et peu importe ce que tu prévois Lexa, ce sera sans moi. J'en ai fini avec cette guerre. » me dit-elle en tournant les talons et recommençant à s'éloigner.

« Lincoln t'a t'il réellement parlé de son passé ? » lui lancé-je en haussant la voix, de manière à ce qu'elle m'entende bien.

Elle stoppe ses pas, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se retourne, alors que je la regarde en rehaussant la tête. J'attends patiemment qu'elle revienne vers moi, ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire. Je décide alors de continuer.

« Lincoln t'a t'il réellement raconté certaines choses ? T'a t'il dit comment il était devenu l'homme que nous connaissions toutes les deux ? T'a t'il parlé de moi ? »

« Oui, il m'en a dit bien assez. Il m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez. Que tu étais sa chef quand tu étais seconde d'Anya, qu'il te respectait plus que quiconque, que vous étiez amis, et malgré cela, tu l'as banni, Lexa. Comment peut-on bannir ses amis ? Comment as-tu pu faire cela alors que lui t'a toujours admirée et respectée, en tant que Heda et en temps que femme ? Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à lui tourner le dos, tout comme tu as tourné le dos à tout mon peuple, sans qui le tient ne serait jamais sorti vivant de Mont Weather ! »

« Quand tu es aux commandes Octavia, tu agis avant tout dans l'intérêt de ton peuple, avant ton propre intérêt, et c'est visiblement ce que tu n'as pas encore compris. » lui réponds-je, menaçante, en m'approchant un peu plus d'elle. « Lincoln, lui, avait compris cela, et il savait très bien que le bannir était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour lui. Il a outrepassé mon autorité, et le châtiment pour cela est la mort. Le bannir était pour lui une chance qu'il n'aurait pas eu deux fois. Et il le savait. Il a beaucoup perdu, depuis tout jeune, et lui aussi œuvrait pour un monde meilleur. Mais il n'était pas aux commandes. Je n'ai pas toujours pris des décisions évidentes, mais je les ai toujours prises avant tout dans l'intérêt commun. J'ai fait beaucoup de choix avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur. Et c'est quelque chose que tu devrais comprendre compte tenu de ta place auprès d'Indra.»

Octavia laisse maintenant couler des larmes sur ses joues, et plonge son regard dans le mien, me laissant ainsi percevoir toute sa sensibilité et toute l'étendue de sa blessure.

« Je connaissais Lincoln, Octavia. C'était un homme d'honneur, un valeureux guerrier et un ami cher. Nous avons beaucoup partagé et beaucoup perdu tous les deux. Nos pères sont morts ensemble le même jour. Nous avons grandi et appris ensemble. Nous avons combattu ensemble, et Lincoln ne s'est jamais pardonné la mort d'une personne qui nous était chère à tous les deux. »

Lorsque je lui raconte cela, je peux voir la surprise dans son regard. Il ne lui a visiblement jamais parlé de Costia. Lincoln, tout comme moi, a appris à faire avec, et n'en parlait que très rarement.

« Quelle personne ? »

« Quelques années après avoir accédé au Trône, Lincoln est venu en personne à Polis m'annoncer qu'une Ambassadrice avait été enlevée en sa présence, sous sa responsabilité. Il ne t'a donc jamais parlé d'elle ? »

« Non. »

« Son nom était Costia. C'était une amie à lui et… » déglutis-je difficilement. « Costia a été capturée alors qu'elle était avec lui, et lui a sauvé la vie par la même occasion. Elle a par la suite été torturée et tuée par Nia, pour m'atteindre moi. C'était une femme qui partageait nos convictions et notre envie de paix. Une femme qui, comme Lincoln, était dévouée à son peuple. Une femme d'exception, mais qui malheureusement a fini par le payer de sa vie. Et bien trop tôt… »

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu l'as banni pour trahison. Tu ne l'as jamais pardonné, c'est cela ? »

« Non, tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais blâmé Lincoln pour un choix que nous avions fait avec Costia. Elle avait pris une décision qui pouvait la mettre en danger, elle le savait tout comme moi, et je l'ai laissé faire. Je n'avais rien à pardonner à Lincoln, mais lui ne s'est jamais pardonné de n'avoir pas su la protéger. Il tenait énormément à elle, et partageait ses valeurs. » lui réponds-je, en soutenant son regard qui passe d'accusateur à incompréhensif. « Peu importe... »

« Tu l'aimais cette Costia, c'est ca ? » m'interroge t'elle, presque compatissante.

« Elle était celle avec qui je voulais finir ma vie. » lui confié-je, sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Nous perdons tous beaucoup dans cette vie, mais il nous en reste aussi beaucoup à protéger, Octavia. Et c'est mon devoir de les protéger. »

Elle reste silencieuse et regarde à nouveau l'horizon.

« Je n'ai plus rien à protéger. Il était mon monde, Lexa. »

« Tu dois passer au dessus de ta peine. Tu es seconde, Indra compte sur toi. Et c'est ce que Lincoln aurait voulu, Octavia. Il n'aspirait pas à un monde parfait uniquement pour lui, mais pour tout notre peuple. Ne sois pas responsable du fait qu'il soit mort pour rien.»

« Il est mort pour une paix que… »

« Nous allons obtenir. » la coupé-je fermement. « Mais pour cela, tu as ton rôle à jouer. »

« Tu serais prête à me faire confiance ? J'ai du mal à le croire. » me demande t'elle, surprise.

Je relève la tête et lui jette un regard déterminé.

« Est-ce que toi tu serais prête à me faire confiance ? »

Elle prend quelques secondes avant de daigner me donner une réponse. Je pourrais très bien faire sans Octavia, mais ignorant que je suis toujours en vie, elle est la seule qu'Indra accepterait de suivre sans réfléchir. Et il faut qu'Indra revienne de Polis et me fasse un rapport précis sur la situation là-bas. Je ne crois pas à la faiblesse d'Indra, qui est et restera à mes yeux l'une des guerrières les plus fiables et fortes que je connaisse. Si elle l'a choisie pour en faire sa seconde, c'est qu'Octavia est capable aussi de mener ses troupes, et est suffisamment forte pour reprendre les rênes le jour où Indra ne sera plus là. Je m'en remets donc à elle, et à son jugement, d'où ma décision de quérir l'aide d'Octavia pour cette mission.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, quel autre choix m'offres-tu ? Celui de me tuer ?»

« Je te laisse le choix entre te battre à mes côtés et honorer la mémoire de Lincoln comme il se doit, en œuvrant pour offrir cette paix qu'il désirait temps à tous les clans. Cette paix qui, même s'il n'a pas toujours été d'accord avec ma façon d'agir, valait selon lui le coup que je me batte pour elle. Et il savait, il a toujours su que c'était mon but. Ou alors tu as le choix de rester isolée, à te morfondre, et en reniant par la même occasion tout ce qu'Indra et lui ont voulu t'enseigner depuis que tu as posé le pied sur cette Terre. Tu peux tout oublier et fuir, ou décider de faire face et te relever. Le choix est tien. »

Elle reste pensive et silencieuse durant quelques minutes, face à la mer, pendant que moi je la regarde. Je peux comprendre ce qui chez elle a tant plu à Lincoln, elle a malgré tout ce courage qui la caractérise, même si ses réactions ne sont pas des plus réfléchies. Indra a vu tout ce potentiel, et je pense que malgré tout le respect que son mentor me porte, elle n'a malheureusement pas encore accepté de faire partie de tout cela. Mais peu importe le choix qu'elle fera, il ne scellera pas pour autant le sort de notre peuple et ne condamnera pas mon entreprise de reprendre Polis. Avec ou sans elle, rien ne m'arrêtera. Mais l'avoir à mes côtés serait un réel atout. Un léger vent vient soulever sa longue chevelure brune, alors qu'elle détourne enfin à nouveau la tête vers moi.

« Que dois-je faire ? » me demande t'elle, avec une détermination dans le regard qui me rappelle la raison pour laquelle elle se tient en face de moi à cet instant précis.

J'esquisse un petit sourire en coin, et lui adresse un mouvement de tête en guise d'approbation et de satisfaction.

* * *

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à lui parler de Lincoln, de ce que nous avons partagé ensemble, après l'avoir écoutée me parler de l'homme qu'elle a tant aimé, nous remontons enfin vers le haut de plage où nous attendent toujours Luna, Bellamy et Clarke, dont je peux voir le regard inquiet devenir serein, lorsqu'elle nous voit enfin arriver à sa hauteur. Octavia a ramassé au passage mon épée, et me l'a redonnée. Je regarde tour à tour chacun d'entre eux et les amène à ma suite à l'intérieur de la grotte pour leur exposer une partie de mon plan, lorsqu'Octavia intervient :

« Avant toute chose, Lexa… J'ai besoin de savoir une chose. »

Je relève les yeux vers elle et attends sa question.

« Comment va t'on faire pour reprendre Polis vu l'armée d' _Azgeda_ et le peu d'armée qu'il reste à _Trikru_ ? Grâce à certains… » lance t'elle cinglante à l'intention de son frère.

Bellamy est poignardé en plein cœur par sa sœur qui ne manque pas une occasion pour lui rappeler son massacre de trois cent de mes hommes. Je lui lance donc un regard furieux, tristement rappelé par cette vérité que je ne peux ignorer.

« Octavia… » l'implore son frère.

« Quoi Octavia… ? Je ne suis pas celle qui a appuyé sur la gâchette sans même réfléchir, Bellamy. »

Clarke est partagée entre ses propres reproches à Bellamy concernant cette paix qu'il a contribué à mettre en péril et son affection pour lui, voyant à quel point les erreurs de son passé le hantent, et ne comprenant que trop bien son ressenti. Elle supplie donc du regard Octavia d'arrêter, mais cette dernière n'en a que faire. Je me redresse et les observe. Et je comprends parfaitement la rancœur qu'elle peut avoir contre son frère, j'ai moi-même souvent des envies de revanche envers tout ceux qui ont lâchement assassiné mes guerriers dans leur sommeil. Mais raisonnablement, je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de mettre un blocus autour d'Arkadia en leur laissant le temps de me livrer les responsables de ce massacre, au lieu de tous les anéantir avec l'armée de la Coalition. Je me contente donc de rester silencieuse, et les regarde régler leurs comptes.

« Je suis désolé. » tente t'il.

« Tu es désolé ? » intervient Clarke, à ma plus grande surprise. « Tu es désolé, Bellamy ? »

« Des personnes parmi ces gens étaient mes amis, Bell. » enchaine Octavia. « Lincoln est mort à cause des conséquences de ton erreur. Tu es désolé ? Si Lexa n'avait pas eu cette clémence, nous serions tous morts aujourd'hui par ta faute. Tu serais responsable de l'extermination de la totalité de notre clan, et tu es simplement désolé ? Tu n'as pas fini de porter sur ton dos le poids de chaque mort que tu as fait ce jour-là. Tu n'as pas fini de te confronter à chacune de leurs épées. Je serai là pour te le rappeler à chaque fois que tu me regarderas. Alors avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit à nouveau à tes côtés, je veux bien que tu saches que JAMAIS je ne te pardonnerai cela. » le menace t'elle, alors que je peux voir les larmes monter aux yeux de son frère.

Je regarde à présent Clarke qui plonge son regard dans le mien. Elle sait ce que cela me coute de ne pas intervenir et de ne pas faire payer son erreur à Bellamy. Mais présentement, Octavia m'impressionne et force mon admiration.

« Je sais… » finit-il par se résigner. « Personne ne me pardonnera, ni Clarke, ni Lexa, ni toi. Je ne me pardonne pas moi-même, malgré les bonnes intentions que je croyais avoir à ce moment-là. J'ai manqué de clairvoyance, et crois-moi, pas un jour ne passe sans que je n'y pense. Je te dois des excuses à toi, j'en dois à chaque personne de notre peuple, à chaque personne de _Trikru_ , j'en dois à Indra, à Kane, j'en dois à Clarke derrière qui je me suis caché, et à qui je n'ai pas fait suffisamment confiance au point de gâcher tout ce pour quoi elle travaillait si dur à Polis. Je t'en dois à toi Lexa, » s'adresse t'il à moi, « sans qui je n'aurai pas été seulement coupable de la mort de trois cent personnes qui étaient là pour nous aider sur tes ordres, mais de bien plus si tu avais pris la décision de nous exterminer. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je peux essayer de contribuer à un avenir meilleur, si tu me laisses une chance. »

A présent, je le regarde. Je m'approche de lui, et peux le voir déglutir, se sentant réellement coupable de cette trahison envers moi, envers Clarke, envers Octavia, et envers chaque personne de notre peuple. Je serre les dents et le dénigre du regard, plus déterminée que jamais. Lorsque je suis à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, je durcis encre davantage mes traits, face à un Bellamy qui perd tout charisme. Il sait que je pourrais le tuer, j'aurais déjà pu le faire il y a bien longtemps, je pourrais encore maintenant, il sait que son sort est depuis bien longtemps déjà entre mains, soumis à ma seule volonté.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec le poids des conséquences de tes actes. Tu es faible, Bellamy. Tu n'as pas les épaules d'un leader et c'est ta faiblesse qui t'a poussé à suivre aveuglement un assassin. Tu es devenu un simple assassin, et non pas un guerrier. Si tu es toujours en vie, c'est uniquement parce que mon peuple passe avant tout, que j'aspire à les mener sur une autre voie que celle de la violence, que tu as d'ailleurs délibérément mise en péril en assassinant tous ces innocents. D'autres sont morts pour bien moins que cela. Mais un jour ou l'autre, on obtient tous justice. »

Son absence de réponse témoigne de son acceptation de son sort à venir.

« Bien… » reprends-je, pour revenir au sujet principal en imposant un silence, « J'ai besoin d'Indra à mes côtés.»

« Mais Indra est toujours à Polis. » me répond Bellamy.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin qu'Octavia me la ramène. » lui réponds-je, menaçante du regard.

« Mais… » commence t'il à protester, ce qui a vraiment le don de m'agacer.

« J'irai. » le coupe sa sœur. « J'irai Lexa, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je connais bien Polis, je sais où se trouve l'Ambassade de _Trikru_. Indra ne sera surement pas dans la Tour auprès de Roan. »

« Je ne pense pas en effet. Kane et elle étaient toujours là-bas tant que nous y étions mais qui sait ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui ? » lui répond Clarke.

Je fais quelques pas sur le côté, puis me retourne vers eux. Luna se tient toujours là, silencieuse depuis un bon moment. Elle sait où est sa place, je ne lui demanderai pas de laisser son clan sans protection avec _Azgeda_ qui traine à proximité de ses frontières. Mais je ne tiens pas à l'exclure, parce que j'aurai besoin d'elle plus que jamais dans très peu de temps.

« Si Roan te cherche Clarke, il y a de fortes chances que Kane et Indra ne soient pas dans une position des plus confortables là-bas. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils seront sous très haute protection, et dans le pire des cas, ils seront en détention, dans les cachots de la Tour. Il ne les aura pas faits tuer, cela signifierait briser officiellement votre alliance et l'obligerait donc à justifier sa décision par la perte de la Flamme. Octavia, est-ce que tu connais suffisamment Polis pour y accéder sans te faire repérer ? » lui demandé-je.

« Je pense oui. J'ai beaucoup arpenté les rues avec Indra, et si jamais elles et Kane doivent être prisonniers, je ne les laisserai pas mourir là-bas. Je les ramènerai. » me répond t'elle, pleine de détermination, sous le regard soucieux de son frère qui craint pour sa sécurité.

« Laisse-moi l'accompagner Lexa. » me demande t'il.

« NON. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Bellamy. » arque sa sœur.

« Si Kane et Indra sont emprisonnés, leur disparition risque de provoquer l'incident diplomatique que Roan essaie d'éviter en dissimulant aux yeux des siens sa recherche de Clarke. » Intervient Luna.

Tous la regardent.

« Luna a raison. » dit Clarke en s'adressant à Octavia. « Tu vas devoir agir dans la plus totale discrétion. Roan n'entendra pas raison, tu dois absolument éviter de te retrouver confrontée à lui, sinon cela lui donnera la seule excuse qu'il attend pour déclarer ouvertement la guerre à _Trikru_ et _Skaikru_. »

« J'ai besoin qu'en revenant tu me fasses un rapport précis sur la situation des armées de Roan autour de la Capitale. Par ce que tu peux entendre dans les rues de Polis, ou dans la Tour. _Azgeda_ se pense totalement maitre de la situation, les ordres officiels ne seront donc pas à la discrétion concernant leur état militaire. » ordonné-je à Octavia, qui se contente d'acquiescer.

« Il faudra que tu sois prudente, O. Mais ces informations sont indispensables. »

« Je sais Clarke. Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître l'enjeu de ce qui a lieu ici. Et là-bas. Fais moi confiance, personne ne me verra. »

« Si tu pars demain, tu pourras être de retour dans quelques jours ici avec eux. » conclué-je la discussion.

En lui disant cela, je réalise tout ce qui repose à présent sur Octavia. Si jamais elle se fait capturer, et qu'elle révèle mon existence, je n'aurai plus une seule marche de manœuvre, et uniquement l'armée de Luna avec moi. _Trikru_ sera inaccessible, directement attaquée par _Azgeda_ , et Indra tuée sur le champ, ainsi que Kane. Il ne restera plus que deux clans, _Floukru_ et _Skaikru_ , et aucun plan de bataille mis minutieusement en place pour marcher sur Polis.

Je lance un regard en coin à Clarke, qui est tout aussi consciente que moi de ce qui se passera si jamais Octavia ne parvient pas à ramener Indra, ou pire si elle-même ne revient pas de Polis. Je sais qu'Octavia est fidèle et très attachée à Indra, elle fera donc tout pour la ramener saine et sauve, et c'est sur cette relation très particulière que je me base pour être confiante quant à sa réussite. Je ne sous-estime jamais l'allégeance d'un second à son mentor. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'Indra, le regard d'Octavia change, tout comme celui d'Indra lorsqu'on parle de sa seconde. Je me souviens d'une fois où Indra me parlait d'elle, et de son avenir prometteur malgré son tempérament impulsif, qui lui rappelait un peu celui d'Anya, en particulier à ses débuts. J'avais à ce moment-là quelques réticences quant à l'ascension qu'elle permettait à Octavia d'avoir au sein de son clan, mais la seule chose que je lui demandais, c'était de la garder sous contrôle. Pourtant, à une période, elle a renié sa seconde suite à ce qu'elle a considéré comme trahison envers elle. Affectivement, Indra en a été très touchée, mais Octavia lui a par la suite à nouveau prouvé sa détermination et son allégeance. Elle n'a jamais réellement fait opposition à notre façon de faire, ni renier son clan. Indra la considère comme sûre et lui a beaucoup appris. Je repose donc un regard appuyé sur Octavia, qui comprend tout à fait l'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

Tout d'un coup, elle s'avance vers moi, d'une allure fière et d'un pas déterminé, sans jamais quitter mon regard. Elle pose un genou à terre en croisant ses avant-bras sur sa cuisse, tout en ne brisant pas cette connexion visuelle entre nous. Devant la surprise de Clarke et surtout de son frère, elle incline totalement la tête, me jurant ainsi à nouveau fidélité, et me témoignant de son implication et de sa loyauté dans ce qui se prépare.

« _Ai na gon raun gon chit ai wich in. Ai badaness ste kamp run ai Heda._ » me dit-elle, d'un ton solennel.

En me disant cela, elle me jure allégeance, et s'engage donc à ne jamais me désobéir ou me trahir. En faisant cela, elle honore la mémoire de Lincoln, et s'autorise à m'accompagner sur ce chemin sur lequel je chercher à les amener. Elle prend à mes yeux la place qu'Indra a décidé de lui accorder et qu'aujourd'hui, moi je lui autorise à garder.

Clarke me regarde, fière et heureuse de cette allégeance de la part de son amie. Je peux voir du coin de l'œil ce petit sourire qu'elle arbore, tandis que mon regard se porte uniquement sur Octavia à qui je demande de se relever. Alors qu'elle s'exécute, je lui adresse un regard très profond, par lequel je lui fais comprendre toute la confiance que désormais je lui accorde. A présent, j'attends d'elle une loyauté sans faille. Et lorsqu'elle se tient face à moi, je plonge mon regard dans le sien et lui demande comme ultime gage de confiance :

« Et si tu en as l'occasion, je veux que tu me ramènes mon armure. »

Octavia esquisse un sourire et acquiesce d'un signe de tête, devant le regard abasourdi de Clarke, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette requête, mais qui en comprend toute l'étendue de la signification. Le temps où j'émettais des réserves sur la loyauté d'Octavia est à présent loin derrière nous.

Juste avant qu'elle ne passe l'entrée de la grotte pour repartir en direction du village pour sceller son cheval, elle se retourne et adresse un dernier regard à Clarke.

« Tu avais raison d'y croire, Clarke. Maintenant, nous avons de l'espoir.»

Lorsqu'elle lui dit ces mots, Clarke détourne la tête vers moi, et m'adresse un sourire des plus sincères, empli d'admiration, d'affection, et de courage. Dans l'infinie beauté de ses yeux, je peux lire tout l'espoir auquel son amie vient de faire allusion. Elle me murmure un « Oui, j'avais raison. » des plus tendres, pendant qu'Octavia disparaît à l'angle de la grotte, talonnée par Luna et Bellamy.


	6. Who's to say you can't choose to stay

**Hello !**

 **Avant toute autre chose, merci pour vos retours. Même s'ils sont peu nombreux comme il a été dit en commentaire, peu importe, parce qu'ils sont quoi qu'il en soit les plus importants, alors merci !**

 **Merci de suivre cette histoire, et merci de contribuer ainsi à faire vivre Lexa dans nos pensées et dans nos coeurs. L'écrire est une chose, mais la lire en est une autre, et c'est tout aussi important.**

 **Elle a marqué bien des esprits, et ce n'est pas parce que tout nous pousserait à ne plus parler d'elle encore aujourd'hui que nous devons le faire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'a vu nous quitter à l'écran que l'on est obligé de se résigner à l'oublier.**

 **Après tout...**

 **"Who's to say you can't choose to stay on this side of it ?"**

 **Bonne lecture, et mille mercis !**

* * *

Je passe mon doigt sur sa lèvre ecchymosée, pendant qu'elle esquisse un léger sourire.

« Merci. » lui dis-je doucement.

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« Pour accorder une telle confiance à Octavia. Je sais qu'elle peut parfois être difficile à gérer, mais je t'assure qu'elle est digne de confiance. »

Lexa se retourne face à moi et me saisit les deux mains, dans une infinie douceur. Lorsqu'elle fait cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes les nuances dont elle peut faire preuve, tantôt si douce, si délicate et tantôt si dure, que ce soit dans son regard, dans le ton de sa voix et ses gestes. Je regarde la finesse de ses doigts et en caresse les lignes.

« Aujourd'hui je pense vraiment qu'Octavia est digne de confiance. Ce n'était pas encore le cas hier, mais elle a besoin de retrouver Indra, et de retrouver une raison pour laquelle se battre. »

« Que lui as-tu dit, pour ainsi la convaincre de se joindre à nous ? Ca m'étonne quand même que cela ait été aussi « facile »… » lui demandé-je, curieuse.

« Je lui ai simplement rappelé où était son devoir. Tu sais, nous avons tous nos blessures de guerre. Octavia est une guerrière, et elle a aimé passionnément un homme qui était l'un des plus valeureux que j'ai connu, que cette guerre lui a malheureusement pris. Elle a juste besoin de trouver le moyen de dépasser sa peine, et la meilleure façon pour cela, c'est de se sentir à nouveau utile. Je lui ai juste…. » me dit-elle, avec un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement dans le regard.

Elle lâche mes mains pour venir saisir délicatement mes deux joues et s'approche doucement de moi jusqu'à ce que nos deux bouches entrent en contact, me laissant apprécier toute la jouissance que seules ses lèvres savent me procurer. Lorsque sa langue vient caresser la mienne, je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus fort contre moi dans un sourire, m'enivrant de chaque frisson de bonheur qu'elle me fait vivre. Ces instants que j'aimerai prolonger éternellement me permettent d'exister pleinement. Lorsque sa main passe derrière ma nuque, je sens cette sensation si particulière parcourir mon dos et venir se loger au creux de mes reins. Ce désir de la garder près de moi quoi qu'il arrive, de m'offrir à elle et de la laisser me posséder. Ce bien-être qu'elle seule est capable de me faire connaître est maintenant devenu indispensable à ma vie. Je lui caresse le bras, et dans un petit rire, vais lui déposer un doux baiser dans le cou. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, pendant que la mienne se coupe. Sa peau frémit sous mes caresses et je la sens à nouveau s'abandonner dans mes bras, et sous mes lèvres. Je la désire plus que quiconque, je désire chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses baisers, chacun de ses mots, chaque parcelle de sa peau, et chaque partie de son corps. Je désire parcourir chacune de ses courbes, et me perdre dans la perfection de ses formes. Je suis comblée par chacun de ses souffles, et chacun de ses râles. Elle me rend heureuse, et quand j'embrasse chaque centimètre de son buste, je sais qu'elle le comprend parfaitement. Lexa a cette aisance à m'emporter avec elle, elle pourrait d'ailleurs emporter n'importe qui à sa suite. Mais lorsqu'elle me le demande à moi, je sais très bien qu'elle ne le demanderait à personne d'autre de cette manière-là. Je passe ma main dans ses longs cheveux, et mon index vient subitement s'accrocher dans son médaillon qui s'y trouve noué. Oui, lorsqu'il n'est pas posé entre ses deux superbes yeux, elle l'accroche systématiquement à une mèche de ses cheveux. Le symbole de Heda ne la quitte jamais, et l'espace d'un instant je me rappelle toutes les responsabilités qu'il représente pour elle. Pourtant, cette femme magnifique qui est actuellement collée à moi est bien la seule à parvenir à me faire oublier pendant quelques instants qu'elle et moi sommes condamnées à faire cela. Porter nos peuples. Les guider. D'un coup, je sens la finesse de son doigt me soulever le menton pour que l'océan vert de ses yeux vienne se déverser dans le bleu des miens. Dans un sourire, elle me parle silencieusement. L'heure n'est pas à penser à nos responsabilités, ni même à ce que ce monde nous réserve. Ni à ce combat que nous allons devoir mener, encore une fois, pour y survivre. Je ne veux plus survivre, et dans ce sourire, Lexa me rappelle que la vie ne se résume uniquement à cela. Je me fais violence pour essayer d'arrêter de penser, et l'espace d'une éternelle seconde je la regarde. Si belle, si parfaite, avec ce regard qui m'envoute littéralement et me donne autant de force qu'il me donne l'impression d'être vulnérable. Je déambule sur le contour de ses lèvres, et remonte le long de son nez. Lorsque je me replonge à nouveau dans ses yeux, je sens des larmes monter dans les miens, et ma vision se trouble subitement, sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Je sens sa main gauche me caresser le visage, apaisant mon âme, et ferme l'espace d'un instant les yeux, comme pour mieux me délecter de cette sensation. Cette infinie douceur me ramène à cette première nuit d'amour que nous avons partagée, oubliant le monde autour de nous, cédant enfin à cette attirance mutuelle que nous ressentions l'une pour l'autre. Ce jour-là, j'ai abattu toutes mes barrières, abandonné toutes mes craintes, et lui ai définitivement ouvert les portes de mon cœur, lui permettant de m'aimer entièrement et inconditionnellement. J'étais prête, et j'ai donc fini par faire tomber les siennes, lui offrant à nouveau la paix qu'elle mérite tant. Cette osmose, je ne l'ai ressentie qu'avec elle. Et puis, il y a eu cette balle… Il y a eu son sang, il y a eu ce lit, mon lit qui si cela se trouve encore aujourd'hui, porte toujours les traces de cette nuit-là. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, et de chaudes larmes dévaler mes joues pour venir continuer leur course sur ses doigts.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, elle me sourit toujours, mais quelque chose dans son regard a changé. Elle sait. Elle sait où mon esprit me ramène, encore et toujours. Instinctivement, je viens lui caresser le visage, le contour des lèvres, pour en ressentir toute la chaleur de la vie qui y coule à l'intérieur. Elle me regarde et ne bouge pas, avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour. Les traits de son visage sont sereins, alors que je sens les miens tirés, hantés par cette vision d'elle dont je n'arrive pas à me détacher. Elle finit par plonger son regard à nouveau dans le mien, et je m'approche d'elle, délicatement. Le temps pourrait lutter contre nous que rien ne m'empêcherait de l'embrasser à nouveau, et de venir déverser sur ses lèvres tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Je la serre contre moi, et commence à caresser ses courbes. Puis elle m'entraine avec elle lorsqu'elle se laisse glisser délicatement sur le lit, me rappelant ainsi la façon dont elle m'a attirée vers elle la première fois à Polis. Mais cette fois, je ne brise pas notre baiser. Ni pour l'admirer, ni pour lui parler. Ni pour regarder la grotte environnante, dans laquelle le soleil de fin d'après-midi est en train de décliner, nous ôtant petit à petit la chaleur de sa lumière. Qu'importe, il nous restera toujours la chaleur de nos cœurs, mêlée à celle de nos corps réunis, et inséparables.

Parfois les mots sont inutiles. Parfois il suffit juste de ressentir. Parfois il suffit juste d'aimer. Parfois il suffit simplement de vivre.

* * *

Je la sens paisible à côté de moi, et lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je prends conscience que la nuit entière s'est écoulée, et sens mon estomac qui hurle famine. Lexa dort toujours, avec son bras entourant ma taille, j'hésite donc à bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. Comment peut-elle réussir à dormir si paisiblement en sachant tout ce qui se prépare. Je ne peux qu'admirer son calme intérieur. Remarque, c'est ce qu'il faut pour tenir sa place aussi bien qu'elle le fait. Être calme. Être sereine. Être forte. Elle est, objectivement, la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et pourtant… Costia. Elle l'a perdue alors qu'elle était si jeune, et j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle m'en parle. Peut-être n'est-ce pas le moment pour avoir certains détails sur les circonstances de sa mort. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle l'a évoquée à Octavia, pour que d'un coup cette dernière décide de faire abstraction du sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait envers Lexa depuis TonDC. Bien sûr qu'O sait tout ce que l'on doit à Lexa, et qu'Arkadia n'est toujours pas détruite parce que Lexa a pris certaines décisions, mais son ressentiment envers elle était pourtant bien là. Dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'est agenouillée devant Heda, j'ai vu une détermination de se lever et se battre aux côtés de Lexa que je ne pensais jamais réussir à voir de sa part. Lexa lui a forcément parlé de Costia, en parallèle avec Lincoln, j'imagine. Je la sens bouger pour venir se blottir un peu plus contre moi, et son souffle vient à présent caresser mon cou au rythme de sa respiration. Dans un petit râle plaisant, elle vient chercher ma main et entremêler ses doigts aux miens, ce qui me fait malgré tout sourire, alors que sans réfléchir, je lui embrasse le front. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lit, et pourtant je sais que nous le devrons bientôt. Si seulement ce n'était que pour satisfaire nos estomacs !... Je prends une grande inspiration et laisse mon esprit divaguer vers Arkadia cette fois-ci, et vers Raven. Elle est actuellement notre seul espoir de trouver une solution, si solution il existe, à cette menace nucléaire, et à ces centrales qui menacent d'exploser, relâchant ainsi toutes les radiations nucléaires. Bientôt, toutes nos ressources commenceront petit à petit à être irradiées, nous ne pourrons plus nous nourrir, ni nous abreuver. Et si nous ne sommes pas morts avant en respirant l'air toxique, nous mourrons de faim. Quel beau tableau. Ce n'est juste pas possible, je me refuse à imaginer une telle fin pour l'espèce humaine, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à trouver une issue à tout cela. Il y a presque un siècle, l'espèce humaine a bien survécu, elle ne peut pas s'éteindre aujourd'hui. Je plisse à présent les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce futur auquel je me refuse catégoriquement de me résigner malgré toutes les probabilités qu'on a de ne pouvoir y échapper. Je souffle fortement, ce qui ne manque bien évidemment pas de réveiller Lexa.

« Rendors toi… » tenté-je de lui dire doucement, non convaincue par mes propres paroles.

« Comment veux-tu que je me rendorme alors que tu penses aussi fort, Clarke ? » me dit-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur. « Alors dis-moi, à quoi penses-tu ? »

« J'ai faim ! » lui mens-je à moitié.

Avec un regard malicieux que je lui ai rarement vu, Lexa relève légèrement la tête et me rétorque d'un air moqueur :

« Tu as faim ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment ! » lui réponds-je, avec la désagréable impression de courir dans son piège sans pouvoir y résister.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse, réalisant par là-même que Lexa peut comprendre dans ce geste une toute autre signification à « ma faim ». Je sens que je rougis, alors que le drap qui la recouvrait jusqu'à présent glisse le long de son torse, dévoilant ainsi une partie de sa poitrine sous mes yeux qui ne peuvent, bien entendu, pas s'empêcher de dévier dessus ! Dans un haussement de sourcil moqueur, elle se lève subitement et ramasse ses affaires, avant de me balancer les miennes dessus, en reprenant tout son sérieux. J'aime tellement son aisance à passer d'une expression à une autre, si naturellement. C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez elle, et qui me fascinent. Je mets mon pantalon et m'apprête à enfiler mon haut, lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi, et me lance un regard de défi :

« Alors, allons manger ! »

Puis elle se retourne et saisit un bout de bois qui se trouve là, utilement à mon humble avis, auquel elle accroche son poignard avec une lanière qui était posée juste à côté. Elle attrape également une sorte de panier en bois, dont les différents morceaux sont attachés par des lanières de cuirs tressées. Puis, sans un mot, elle me fait signe de la suivre. En passant à hauteur de la sortie de la grotte, je regarde malgré tout l'épée de Lexa, et hésite une seconde devant. Puis je la saisis, et m'élance sur ses pas.

Le soleil est tout juste en train de se lever face à nous, bien qu'encore dissimulé de l'autre côté de la falaise, et l'air est plutôt frais. Je marche sur le sable humide, et la regarde avancer devant moi, fière et déterminée, en direction de l'extrémité gauche de la plage. Je souris en pensant qu'i peine quelques mois de cela, si l'on m'avait dit que je marcherai derrière la grande Heda sur une plage dans un autre but que celui d'aller faire la guerre, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Et pourtant… Nous arrivons devant de gros rochers, et Lexa s'arrête enfin pour se retourner vers moi. Surprise, je me demande vraiment ce que nous faisons ici, et elle sourit en me voyant ainsi armée de mon épée, dont à vrai dire je ne sais pas encore réellement bien me servir. Devant son regard un tantinet moqueur, je me résigne à lever les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, histoire de justifier mon choix, au cas où.

« Quoi ? » lui demandé-je, un peu froissée malgré moi.

« Je souris de voir WanHeda avec une épée, mais seulement… encore faudrait-il qu'elle lui soit utile. » me répond t'elle dans un sourire non dissimulé.

« Eh bien, Heda… vu ton état, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, si ? » tenté-je, orgueilleusement de m'en sortir tant bien que mal.

« Viens voir. » m'invite t'elle d'une main tendue, à présent perchée en haut du rocher.

Je m'approche et commence à en escalader la paroi, tout en gardant l'épée à la main. Puis je saisis celle de Lexa dès que je le peux, et une fois en haut regarde ce qui se cache en contre-bas, juste derrière. Là, ébahie par ce que je suis en train de voir, je finis par détourner la tête vers elle et la regarde avec la bouche entre-ouverte de surprise et d'admiration. A nos pieds, il y a une petite mare d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre de profond, qui présente des aménagements ressemblants à des pièges. Une petite tranchée la relie à la mer, barrée par un système de clapets sans retour. Et dans la mare, naturellement creusée par la houle, plusieurs poissons tentent tant bien que mal de survivre dans le peu d'eau qu'il leur reste. Je comprends donc qu'avec la marée, ils se sont retrouvés piégés, et Lexa n'a qu'à venir les attraper une fois la marée basse. Ce système est tout simplement génial, et bien pensé. Admirative, je la regarde à présent les pêcher à l'aide de la lance qui lui sert présentement de harpon qu'elle a fabriqué quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne cesse de m'étonner. Elle en attrape un et me le balance, tandis que le poisson se débat encore dans mes mains, manquant presque de m'échapper alors que je le mets dans le panier, avant d'en harponner un second.

« J'espère que tu aimes le poisson ! »

« J'adore ça… » lui réponds-je, pendant qu'elle remonte vers moi, armée de sa lance, et du poisson. « Mais, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Non, c'est Luna. Il ne fallait pas trop éveiller les soupçons pendant ma convalescence. Alors ma mère et elle ont fabriqué ce piège pour pouvoir m'alimenter, qui a été inventé par Costia il y a maintenant bien longtemps. C'est une des nombreuses techniques de pêche que _Floukru_ utilise. La mer est leur principale source de nourriture. » m'explique t'elle, tandis que nous remontons vers la grotte.

« C'est Costia qui a inventé ça ? »

« Oui. Costia était très manuelle, elle n'était pas qu'une excellente combattante. » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Parle-moi d'elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Comment était-elle ? Tu ne m'en jamais réellement parlé… »

« Non, je sais. Comment était Costia ? Si tu l'avais connue, je pense que tu l'aurais appréciée. » esquisse t'elle un sourire, quelque peu peiné malgré tout. « Quand j'ai connu Costia, elle était seconde comme moi. C'était une femme très fidèle, dévouée, parfois caractérielle, mais très déterminée. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et surtout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, que ce soit pour elle-même, ou pour son peuple. Astria, la précédente chef de _Floukru_ , était quelqu'un de très pacifiste, et Costia aurait magnifiquement pris sa place et honorée sa mémoire et sa façon de diriger les siens… Malheureusement, elle n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Elle avait cette gentillesse… cette confiance en l'avenir. Elle était si aimante… » me raconte t'elle, d'une voix hésitante. « Elle était… tout ce que j'aurai pu désirer. Tout ce que j'ai d'ailleurs désiré pendant plusieurs années. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir compatissante, et en même temps envieuse. Costia a tellement compté et marqué la vie de Lexa, comment serait-il possible pour elle de retrouver ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle a pu lui apporter ? Je pourrais ressentir de la jalousie, mais il n'en est rien. Au lieu de cela, je n'ai qu'une pointe de regret : celui de ne pas avoir malgré tout eu la chance de la connaître. Bien qu'en un sens, je n'aurai peut-être surement jamais connue Lexa de cette façon si Costia avait toujours été en vie. Curieuse d'en apprendre davantage, mais en même temps soucieuse de la peine que cela cause à Lexa de m'en parler, je suis donc partagée entre mon envie de lui poser certaines questions et celle de me taire.

« Costia avait une âme de pacifiste elle aussi, elle aspirait à un monde de paix. Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu me l'as rappelée. » m'avoue t'elle.

« Ah bon ? Elle était blonde aussi ? » essayé-je de dissimuler l'honneur que c'est pour moi d'apprendre cela, ce qui a le mérite de faire sourire Lexa.

« Tu es aussi têtue qu'elle. Ce que tu as le cran de me répondre ce jour-là, seule elle aurait aussi eu le cran de le faire, et surtout avec un tel aplomb. Et non, Costia était une vraie brune. »

Je l'imagine belle. Belle, douce, forte, et charismatique.

« Comment est-elle morte, Lexa ? Torturée et tuée par Nia ça oui, je le sais, mais… »

« Elle est morte en protégeant sa sœur. »

Je stoppe mes pas sous le poids de cette révélation, qui donne alors un sens à beaucoup de choses. A la réelle réaction de Luna la première fois que je l'ai vue, à son regard malgré tout réprobateur à l'encontre de Lexa lorsque j'ai évoqué son prénom, à son animosité envers Lexa lorsqu'elle a évoqué tous les morts et à sa peine perceptible dans son regard juste avant qu'elle ne change finalement d'avis.

« Luna te tient pour responsable, c'est cela ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, mais oui, il y a de ca. Luna se tient avant tout responsable elle-même. En prenant la décision de fuir le conclave, et en prenant moi la décision de la laisser vivre, et de la protéger, nous avons exposé toutes les deux Costia. Mais pas que… Costia elle-même savait ce qu'elle risquait. »

« Je ne comprends pas bien… »

« Nia traquait Luna, et Costia s'est interposée. Elle y a perdu la vie, sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Ni même sans que je ne puisse la venger, avant de placer enfin Roan sur le trône. » me dit-elle, en serrant les dents.

« Je suis désolée. »

« La victoire vient au prix des sacrifices, Clarke. Costia est morte en défendant ses convictions, et comme tu le sais, je l'aimais et l'admirais pour ça. Elle était comme ça. Prête à se sacrifier pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Prête à se sacrifier pour son peuple. Prête à se sacrifier pour moi, ou pour sa sœur. »

« Et tu as décidé de considérer qu'aimer était une faiblesse après ça ? » lui demandé-je, en repensant à cette conversation que nous avons eu devant le bucher de Finn, et pendant laquelle j'avais ressenti une extrême incompréhension pour la manière de penser de Lexa.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir continuer à faire ce que je devais faire. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour honorer dignement sa mémoire et guider mon peuple du mieux que je le pouvais. Tu sais, le jour où tu m'as dit que j'étais toujours hantée par Costia, tu avais raison. J'ai retrouvé sa tête dans mon lit, Clarke. » finit-elle par me dire en ravalant ses sanglots.

Je lui attrape alors le bras et la retourne face à moi. Je peux voir ses yeux rougis, et ne trouve pas les mots pour illustrer la peine que je partage avec elle à cet instant précis. Je reste incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, alors que j'aurai juste envie de lui témoigner toute ma compassion. Elle détourne le regard vers l'océan, et ravale difficilement. Sa gorge est nouée, et sa mâchoire serrée. Ses yeux brillent, et sa peine se lit sur son visage.

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, Lexa. » finis-je par lui dire.

« Je sais. »

« Peu de monde aurait pu faire ce que tu as été capable de faire après une telle perte. »

Je suis aussi admirative de son courage qu'il est possible de l'être. Je repense à Finn que j'ai préféré tuer plutôt que de le laisser souffrir sous les coups des hommes de Lexa, mais j'étais si loin de savoir qu'elle aussi avait dû sacrifier autant pour en arriver là, et maintenir tout son peuple. Enfoncer ce couteau dans le ventre de mon ami a été comme me déchirer le cœur, et j'en ai tellement voulu à Lexa. Malgré l'enjeu, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait autour, malgré l'erreur de Finn et son massacre, malgré le fait de savoir au fond de moi que je lui rendais service parce qu'il ne se serait jamais plus supporté après un tel acte, j'ai détesté Lexa. Je l'ai détestée, autant que je me suis détestée moi-même de prendre sa vie. Je nous ai détestées toutes les deux pour Mount Weather. Mais celle qui a le plus perdu, c'est finalement elle, pas moi. Elle replonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien, et finit par me répondre.

« Je suis Heda, Clarke. Et personne d'autre que moi ne l'est. Si je ne peux pas faire ce que je dois faire pour mon peuple, alors qui le fera ? »

J'inspire profondément, comprenant entièrement sa réponse, et tout ce qu'elle implique. Puis nous reprenons silencieusement notre marche en direction de la grotte.

* * *

Nous venons de terminer notre délicieux repas, et je regarde Lexa qui aiguise au loin son épée, pensive. Le soleil est à présent presque aveuglant face à nous, nous gratifiant de toute sa chaleur, et la houle de la marée montante vient nous offrir sa douce mélodie. J'immerge mes mains dans l'eau pour les laver, et caresse le sable. Je resterai bien pendant des heures durant à contempler ce calme environnant, juste elle et moi, vivant de chasse et de pêche. Juste elle et moi, seules et en paix, en harmonie avec cette nature. Mais malheureusement, cette nature ne sera surement plus viable d'ici peu de temps, et je dois absolument savoir où en est Raven dans ses recherches. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Arkadia depuis que j'ai fui Polis, avec _Azgeda_ à mes trousses, y repartir aurait été tous les mettre en grand danger. Alors en attendant de savoir quoi faire, les seules nouvelles que nous avions du camp, c'était via radio. Mais d'ici, nous sommes trop éloignés, et heureusement que Bellamy avait prévenu Raven de ne pas s'inquiéter si le contact était coupé pendant quelques jours, c'était que nous avions retrouvé Luna et que nous les recontacterions dès qu'il nous serait possible de le faire. Et je pense qu'il est temps. Cela fait trois jours, et j'espère vraiment que Raven a avancé dans ses recherches, sans compté qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter. J'inspire profondément, et regarde une dernière fois l'océan avant de remonter la plage en direction de Lexa, qui est toujours assise sur ce tronc d'arbre, son épée à la main. Lorsque je la regarde, je me dis qu'heureusement que Luna lui a permis de guérir, que son cataplasme l'a surement sauvée. En seulement trois jours, sa cicatrice est moins enflée, et beaucoup moins douloureuse, et alors que j'avais dans un premier temps des doutes, j'ai bien pu constater que les progrès sont fulgurants. Je souris à cette pensée, pendant qu'elle relève le regard vers moi en me voyant approcher.

« Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe à Arkadia, Lexa. » lui dis-je en venant le rasseoir en face d'elle, alors qu'elle pose son épée et m'écoute attentivement.

« Tu veux y repartir ? » me demande t'elle, les traits à présent beaucoup plus fermés.

« Dans l'idéal, il le faudrait… mais… » lui réponds-je, compréhensive quant à sa réticence. « Mais, y retourner serait tous nous mettre en danger. Eux, et moi. Si je reviens là-bas, et que Roan l'apprend, il me considérera comme traitre, et en profitera pour déclarer la guerre à tout mon clan, alors que si je n'y suis pas, je suis considérée comme en fuite, et cela les protège encore un peu. Pourtant, il faut que je sache où en est Raven dans l'avancement de ses recherches. Elle est notre seul moyen de peut-être tous être sauvés, si nous pouvons empêcher cette catastrophe, c'est la seule à détenir la solution. Sa sécurité est vitale, et même salutaire, pour nous tous. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux absolument pas retourner à Arkadia. »

Lexa relève la tête, comprenant très bien où je veux en venir.

« Je vais demander à Luna de faire escorter Bellamy. » me dit-elle, en serrant malgré tout les dents.

Lexa n'a jamais eu confiance en lui. Enfin, si, elle a fini par lui faire confiance parce que je lui ai tant demandé pour Mount Weather, et lui a bien fini par trahir nos deux confiances en massacrant trois cents hommes qu'elle avait envoyé pour la sécurité de notre propre clan. Il a bien brisé notre confiance à toutes les deux. Je ne blâmerai plus jamais Lexa de ne pas réussir à lui pardonner, et reconnais même son indulgence de ne pas le traiter comme elle aurait pu le faire. Je fronce les sourcils et durcis mon regard, tout en serrant mes mains l'une contre l'autre sur mes genoux.

« Il est le seul qui peut repartir là-bas. » lui dis-je, comme pour essayer de justifier le fait qu'une fois encore, nous n'avons pas le choix et devons lui faire confiance.

« Je pourrai envoyer n'importe quel homme Clarke, et tu le sais. Mais tu veux que ce soit Bellamy. » me répond Lexa en se levant subitement, contrariée.

Je me lève à mon tour, et lui fais face, le regard déterminé.

« Oui je veux que ce soit lui, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Vu la tension qu'il règne à Polis, n'importe quel homme ne serait pas nécessairement le bienvenu parmi les miens. Nous sommes toujours en guerre latente, _Azgeda_ est au pouvoir dans l'immédiat, Lincoln est mort, Kane et Indra sont absents du camp, Luna a refusé de nous aider… et tu es morte. A leurs yeux tu es morte Lexa, alors bien-sûr que non, n'importe quel grounder ne peut pas aller à Arkadia et y être bien accueilli. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de connu, quelqu'un en qui ils ont un minimum confiance. Je connais Raven, elle reproche beaucoup de choses à Bellamy, mais malgré cela, elle l'écoutera, ce qui ne sera pas le cas pour n'importe quel homme justement. »

« Bellamy nous a trahi Clarke ! » hausse t'elle la voix, « Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il ne recommencera pas ? »

« Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais quelle autre solution avons-nous ? Tu serais encore à la tête de la Coalition, tout serait différent. Mais là, Lexa, quelle autre solution avons-nous ? »

Lexa manifeste son désaccord, mais malgré cela, elle sait aussi que peu d'options s'offrent à nous. Elle ne peut pas y aller elle-même, pas sans moi. Son retour d'entre les morts ne serait pas compris, et le danger serait bien trop grand. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour faire face à une guerre contre _Azgeda_ à l'heure actuelle, il nous faut le reste des armées d'Indra, et celle de Luna. Personnellement, je ne peux pas exposer Raven, qui reste notre principal atout. Lexa doit attendre le retour d'Octavia de Polis, Luna doit rester ici et préparer son armée en protégeant son peuple avec une partie d' _Azgeda_ qui menace ses frontières. Bellamy reste notre seule option, et aussi peu crédible que cela puisse paraître, c'est aussi la meilleure. En plus, je sais que si personne ne lui pardonne ce qu'il a fait, quelque chose en moi me pousse toujours à lui donner une chance de se rattraper.

« Je te fais confiance, Clarke. » finit-elle par me dire, alors que j'approuve et la remercie d'un signe de tête. « Mais à une condition : je veux que Nyko l'accompagne. Il est celui parmi les miens qui a le plus interagit avec la _Skaikru_ , et j'ai confiance en lui. S'il devait arriver n'importe quoi, je sais que Nyko lui, ne nous trahira pas. »

« Bien-sûr que Nyko peut accompagner Bellamy. » lui concédé-je.

« Octavia devrait être de retour dans deux ou trois jours si tout va bien. Bellamy aura moins d'une semaine pour nous ramener des nouvelles. Lui ou Nyko. Pendant ce temps-là, nous allons préparer un plan pour reprendre Polis, j'ai aussi besoin de savoir de combien d'hommes tu disposes à Arkadia, et de savoir précisément quelles sont les forces encore actives de _Trikru_. C'est pourquoi il me faut Indra. Je peux lever moi-même les armées, mais ce serait les exposer trop rapidement à une force encore bien trop grande pour elles. Je ne peux le faire tant que je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir fédérées derrière moi, et Indra, Luna et Kane sont ceux qui me permettront de le faire. »

« Je vais aller voir Bellamy et lui demander de partir le plus rapidement possible. »

* * *

Lorsque je dis cela, je hoche la tête à son attention, et n'attends en réponse qu'un signe approbateur de sa part. Il n'en est rien. Son regard plongé dans le mien, elle attrape son épée, et la porte à sa ceinture. Puis elle se dirige sans un mot vers l'entrée de la grotte, et revient quelques instants plus tard avec la toge sous laquelle elle se dissimule. La même que portait sa mère lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Je l'observe, dubitative, pendant qu'elle se la passe par dessus les épaules en silence et la noue autour de son cou. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle compte faire, si ce n'est venir avec moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lexa ? » l'interrogé-je.

A présent, elle saisit la mèche de ses cheveux à laquelle pend le symbole de son pouvoir, et en décroche ledit médaillon. Elle le regarde un instant, et sort de sa poche une petite boite qu'elle ouvre rapidement. Du bout de l'index, elle recouvre le médaillon en son centre d'une sorte de pâte visqueuse, puis se l'appose entre les deux yeux. Je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle, pendant qu'elle referme la boite et la glisse à nouveau dans sa poche, sans un mot. Puis elle esquisse enfin un sourire silencieux, et ouvre une petite bourse de cuir qu'elle a surement récupérée en même temps que la toge. Les rayons du soleil illuminent son visage, et ses traits aussi sereins que déterminés. Son charisme m'oppresse presque, et je suis subjuguée par toute la beauté qu'elle dégage. En la voyant comme cela, je me rappelle pourquoi c'est la seule et unique personne sur cette terre devant qui je me suis agenouillée. Il m'est arrivé de supplier bien souvent, bien trop de personnes, et parfois même à contrecœur dans l'intérêt commun. Mais cette fois-là, malgré ce qui se jouait pour l'avenir de mon peuple, malgré l'apparente raison pour laquelle je le faisais, malgré tout le contexte qui existait autour de nous à ce moment-là, et malgré mon orgueil qui m'empêchait de le reconnaître à haute voix, je me suis agenouillée devant la seule personne en qui je croyais réellement. Je me suis agenouillée devant la seule personne à qui je m'en remettais, non seulement pour mon peuple, mais aussi pour moi-même. Je me suis agenouillée devant Heda en tant que leader de _Skaikru_ , mais en tant que femme devant Lexa.

Je souris donc en la voyant se dessiner son maquillage de guerre devant moi, à l'aide de la poudre noire qui se trouve dans la petite bourse. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle en avait avec elle. Fière d'assister à la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, je l'observe admirativement. Lorsque son index droit descend le long de ses joues pour dessiner ses larmes de maquillage, je plisse légèrement les yeux. Entouré de noir, le vert de son regard n'en est qu'encore plus hypnotisant. Son sérieux témoigne du poids de ce masque, et je comprends alors qu'il représente pour elle bien plus qu'un simple masque de guerre.

« Pour tous ceux que nous avons perdus… » me dit-elle, combative dans sa voix et son fier port de tête.

Je marque un temps de pause, en sentant mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine à l'entente de ces mots, juste avant de lui rendre son regard déterminé, en hochant la tête.

« Et pour tous ceux que nous allons retrouver. »

Puis elle avance vers moi et arrivée à ma hauteur, m'adresse un sourire qui me donne autant de force que de courage. J'arrive à croire à un avenir bien meilleur lorsque je la sais à mes côtés. Alors que nous commençons à quitter ensemble cette plage où les trois derniers jours de ma vie m'ont paru hors du temps, je me retourne une dernière fois en direction de ce lieu qui a autant animé qu'apaisé mon âme, et je lui adresse un dernier sourire gratifiant. Je vérifie ma poche intérieure et caresse les contours de la boite métallique. Je sais que nous prenons la direction du village, et que cela signifie que Lexa est prête à reprendre sa place aux yeux de tous. Ma respiration s'accélère, et j'inspire profondément, avant de reprendre ma marche à sa suite, et de la suivre où qu'elle aille.

Lorsque nous arrivons à proximité du village, je contemple la vue qui s'offre à moi, et que je n'ai jusqu'à présent jamais eu la chance d'avoir. La petite ville s'étale à nos pieds, et nous pouvons voir au loin des silhouettes se hâter à proximité d'aménagements fluviaux, qui sont bien particuliers et propres à ce clan. Je jette un regard en coin à Lexa, qui relève sa capuche sur sa tête, tandis que nous continuons de descendre en direction des habitations. Plus nous nous approchons, plus j'observe ce mode de vie si différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici sur Terre. L'ambiance est sereine, et les bruits environnants sont davantage issus de la nature que des hommes, aucune agressivité ne s'échappe des éclats de voix que je peux entendre. Personne ou presque ne nous prête d'attention, comme si la venue d'étrangers n'était pas une chose menaçante. Il règne en ces lieux une tolérance que je n'imaginais même pas pouvoir trouver ici-bas. Je suis agréablement surprise de cette attitude, qui reste quand même très particulière pour des grounders. Ou tout du moins, très différente de ce que nous connaissons d'eux, nous, peuple du ciel. Je comprends alors que la manière de vivre de Luna s'en ressent sur tout son peuple, et pas que sur la partie isolée qu'est la plateforme, sur laquelle elle se cachait. C'est réellement un art de vivre, qui ne mérite que du respect, compte tenu du monde violent et envieux dans lequel nous évoluons tous. Je comprends vraiment pourquoi tout ce qu'elle a ici lui est si cher, et pourquoi elle refuse tant cette violence. Réussir malgré tout à maintenir cette prospérité, et ce pacifisme… je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, plus respectueuse que jamais. Nous croisons des personnes qui ne nous accordent qu'un simple regard, dénué de toute suspicion ou mauvaise intention. Dénué de toute agressivité. Un petit enfant, qui tient un bâton dans les mains et était jusqu'à présent en train de jouer avec sa petite sœur, s'arrête subitement en me voyant, et me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. Je lui souris, mais lui ne bouge pas. Son visage marque sa surprise, et Lexa qui se tient à côté de moi la tête baissée, stoppe ses pas pour rester à ma hauteur. Je ne peux pas dire ce que nous partageons à cet instant précis avec ce petit garçon, qui me regarde toujours la bouche entre-ouverte, comme figé, stupéfait par ce qu'il voit. Puis il s'approche doucement dans ma direction, son bâton toujours à la main, sous le regard incompréhensif de sa petite sœur, toujours assise sur le sol presque boueux. Je m'accroupis, et pose les mains sur mes genoux, attendant de voir ce qu'il veut faire. J'ai l'impression d'être à présent enfermée dans une bulle, dans laquelle seuls lui et moi existons. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il tend sa petite main sale vers mon visage. Le marron de ses yeux est si profond, si pur que je reste sans voix. Son regard est tellement innocent, dénué de toute méchanceté, et je me contente de lui sourire gracieusement. Il saisit une mèche de mes cheveux, et la regarde attentivement, pour finalement m'adresser l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans cette vie. J'étouffe un rire en souriant à mon tour, comprenant que la couleur blonde de mes cheveux est la chose qui l'a à ce point-là interpelé. Je suis rappelée à la réalité par la main délicate de Lexa qui vient se poser sur mon épaule, m'incitant à retourner la tête dans sa direction. L'enfant se désintéresse alors de moi, et s'en retourne jouer avec sa petite sœur. Je saisis la main de Lexa, encore posée sur mon épaule, tout en continuant de les regarder sans bouger. En souriant et le cœur étonnamment léger, je finis par me relever et lui accorder un sourire, auquel elle répond sans hésiter. Puis nous reprenons nos pas en direction d'une imposante bâtisse. J'en comprends qu'il s'agit là du siège de la ville, mais contrairement à tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, il n'y a aucun garde devant. Je regarde d'ailleurs autour de moi, et ne voit aucun homme armé. _Floukru_ est vraiment un clan à part.

Devant nous, je peux voir Luna en train de parler à un homme d'un certain âge, et lorsqu'elle nous voit, elle s'arrête et remercie généreusement l'homme pour le congédier. Puis silencieusement, elle s'avance gracieusement dans notre direction. Lexa est toujours silencieuse et dans le regard de Luna, je peux voir qu'elles se comprennent.

« PEUPLE DE FLOUKRU ! » déclare t'elle d'une voix forte et déterminée, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les siens qui stoppent de suite toute activité pour l'écouter.

Quel charisme. Je jette un regard à Lexa, perdu entre crainte et soulagement. Je comprends à mon tour ce qu'il se passe, ici et maintenant. Mais que se passera t'il si son peuple n'admet pas la survie de Lexa ? Suivront-ils toujours Heda ? La considèrent-ils encore comme cela, la seule et légitime Commander, celle qui doit tous les guider ? Je suis à la fois soulagée qu'elle reprenne sa place, mais ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des craintes quant à leurs réactions. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, et à l'entente de l'annonce de Luna, je peux voir Bellamy sortir précipitamment d'une des maisons à proximité de la plus imposante, devant laquelle nous nous trouvons. Les villageois se regroupent autour de nous, et Lexa reste face à eux, immobile et visage toujours dissimulé. Luna se retourne vers elle comme pour chercher une ultime fois son accord dans ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, pendant que Bellamy se créer un passage en m'adressant un regard appuyé. Je peux y lire sa crainte que tout ne se passe pas bien, puisqu'il vient très bien de comprendre lui aussi ce qui va se jouer dans quelques instants. J'incline la tête à son intention, pour lui signifier que tout ira bien. Même si je n'en suis moi-même pas très sûre, je décide de m'en remettre à Lexa, qui sait ce qu'elle fait. Et ce qui me rassure malgré tout, c'est qu'elle a le soutien de Luna.

« Comme vous le savez tous, une plus grande menace que tout ce que nous avons connu jusqu'à présent pèse aujourd'hui sur nos têtes. Je suis la première à nous penser à l'abri, et à essayer de tous nous protéger de cette violence quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai déjà repris récemment les armes pour défendre nos frontières contre _Azgeda_ , ce qui n'était pas arrivé une seule fois depuis que _Leksa Kom Trikru_ avait créé la Coalition. Astria s'était assurée de notre prospérité, et j'ai toujours essayé d'honorer sa mémoire ainsi que celle de Costia. Aujourd'hui, Polis est tombée, et la Coalition est plus que jamais menacée. Je sais que ce n'est pas notre manière de vivre, mais notre armée devra être à nouveau levée pour défendre notre liberté, et je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour cela. Je ne vous demanderai pas de me suivre sur cette voie si ce n'était pas une question de survie. » commence t'elle avec un aplomb que je ne peux qu'admirer, et en ayant l'attention d'absolument tous les membres de son clan. « Nous sommes à l'aube d'un jour où notre seul choix sera peut-être de nous battre pour regagner cette liberté qu'Astria nous a permis d'avoir, et pour laquelle elle a tant œuvrée. Nous avons, l'une après l'autre, prêté allégeance à Lexa et à sa Coalition, et il est peut-être temps aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, d'honorer cette alliance, et cette confiance que nous lui portions. »

« _Azgeda_ gère Polis, et Lexa est morte, tu le sais Luna. » s'élève une voix au milieu de la foule, que je ne tarde pas à reconnaître.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, Nyko. Et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de faire ce qui était le mieux pour mon peuple, j'ai toujours essayé de nous préserver, même de la politique de Lexa. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons le choix entre reprendre les armes et nous battre, ou attendre qu' _Azgeda_ ou même la menace nucléaire dont nous a parlé Clarke ne nous rattrape. J'ai fait l'erreur de sous-estimer une première fois la menace qui planait au dessus de nos têtes il y a encore trop peu de temps, et je ne tiens pas à recommencer. »

« Bien-sûr que nous te suivrons Luna, mais nous ne pourrons jamais résister à Polis. Heda n'est plus, il a plus Lexa pour reprendre la tête de la Coalition. » insiste Nyko, approuvé par certaines voix de l'assemblée.

Luna regarde Lexa, qui attend patiemment avant d'intervenir. Je décide alors de prendre la parole.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous me connaissent sous le nom de WanHeda, et je sais que je suis la dernière personne à pouvoir vous demander de vous battre à nos côtés. La _Skaikru_ est actuellement en train d'essayer de trouver une solution pour cette menace nucléaire dont vous a parlé Luna. Nous sommes le seul clan à pouvoir espérer peut-être trouver une solution, non pas que nous soyons supérieurs à vous… mais parce que nous avons une connaissance de la technologie, qui est actuellement notre seul espoir, que vous ne possédez malheureusement pas. Luna a toujours tout fait pour essayer de vous garder en sécurité, et fut un temps où j'ai toujours tout fait pour sauver mon propre peuple, parfois même au détriment des autres. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. J'ai moi aussi au nom de tout mon clan prêté allégeance à _Leksa Kom Trikru_ et à sa Coalition, et lorsque je parle de trouver une solution, elle n'est pas que pour les miens. Elle est pour TOUT notre peuple. Pour tout ce à quoi Heda aspirait, pour toute cette unité, qui vous permettait entre autre d'évoluer dans cette sérénité, et de ne pas être touchés par les guerres. Lexa avait réussi à fédérer les treize clans, et aujourd'hui il est vital qu'ils le soient à nouveau. Sans cela, trouver une solution pour survivre à ce qui se prépare de sert à rien si c'est pour s'entre-tuer avant ou après. Je… » hésité-je à continuer, devant les regards sceptiques en face de moi. « Je crois en la Coalition que Lexa a créé, je crois qu'elle est notre seul espoir de pouvoir à nouveau vivre en paix, et tous ensemble. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de nous aider à la défendre. Et de laisser aux miens le temps nécessaire pour essayer de trouver une solution. »

« Je n'ai pas toujours accordé ma confiance à ce peuple étranger qui a souvent œuvré dans son propre intérêt, j'ai tenu Clarke pour responsable des pertes que nous avons connues sur la plateforme, l'accusant d'avoir amené la mort parmi nous. » enchaine Luna, en appuyant son regard dans le mien. « Mais… Clarke a aussi détruit la Cité des Lumières, nous libérant ainsi tous, sans chercher à savoir de quel clan était issue chaque personne présente dedans. Sans chercher à faire passer son peuple avant les douze autres clans, et en nous considérant tous de manière égalitaire. Alors si aujourd'hui quelqu'un peut peut-être tous nous sauver de la technologie par la technologie, c'est peut-être elle. »

Je regarde Luna et déglutis. Ses mots ne me laissent pas indifférente, et j'y perçois définitivement un nouveau départ entre nous. Rien n'effacera le passé, mais savoir que Luna a compris mes réelles intentions ne réchauffe le cœur. Dans ce qui s'annonce, plus nous seront soudées, plus notre chance de survie sera importante. Lorsque nos deux regards se croisent, il est indéniable aux yeux de tous que notre but est commun, et qu'à présent nous marcherons côte-à-côte.

« J'ai promis à Astria de tout faire pour offrir un avenir meilleur, et je suis aujourd'hui persuadée qu'il se trouve, plus que jamais, dans la Coalition. Nous devons la protéger, et la faire renaitre de ses cendres. »

« Comment veux-tu faire ça, Luna ? » demande Nyko, en se frayant un passage jusqu'à nous.

En le voyant devant elle, Lexa relève sa capuche pour enfin dévoiler son visage devant tous les regards mortifiés. Droite, fière et bien vivante, elle leur fait à présent face à visage dévoilé, plus déterminée que jamais. Je peux voir absolument tous leurs regards mêler confusion, incompréhension, peur, admiration, soulagement, joie. Une multitude de sentiments tous différents les uns des autres, chargeant l'atmosphère d'une tension insoutenable que j'ai rarement ressentie. Pendant qu'elle relève la tête et les regarde tous un à un, leur prouvant que oui, elle est bien là, Nyko ne peut détacher son regard d'elle, et je peux voir ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles signifient, et ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à O et à sa réaction violente envers Lexa par rapport à Lincoln. Nyko était le meilleur ami de Lincoln…. Mais il n'en est rien, et je peux le voir murmurer un « Lexa » soulagé, en laissant échapper une larme. Elle appuie d'ailleurs longuement son regard dans le sien. Dans la foule, la seule chose que l'on peut entendre, ce sont des « Heda… » admiratifs, et finalement soulagés. Je les regarde, puis regarde Luna qui esquisse un sourire, fière de la réaction des siens, de laquelle elle ne doutait visiblement pas. Finalement, ils se sont toujours tenus à l'écart, mais ce clan est l'un de ceux qui prête depuis toujours la plus grande allégeance et le plus grand respect à Lexa.

« Je vais reprendre Polis. Et pour toutes les raisons qu'ont évoquées Luna et WanHeda. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent depuis bien longtemps, avant même que je ne sois choisie par l'esprit de Heda et ne le devienne à mon tour. Je n'arrêterai jamais de me battre pour nous offrir à tous une sécurité et un avenir en lequel je crois. En lequel Astria et Costia croyaient. En lequel Luna et Clarke croient. _Ai laik Heda, en ai gonplei non ste odon_. » déclare t'elle, d'une voix assurée et déterminée qui me procure un frisson.

Le charisme de Lexa n'est plus à prouver, à peine ouvre t'elle la bouche et prononce t'elle seulement quelques mots que personne n'ose la défier ou même ne cherche à remettre en cause sa légitimité. Et là, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attends absolument pas se produit. Une chose que jamais de ma vie je ne pensais pas voir. Devant tout son clan, encore choqué par la survie de Lexa mais ravi de constater que Heda est toujours là, résolu à tout simplement accepté que son combat n'est pas encore terminé comme il est de coutume de le faire chez eux, Luna vient de mettre face à Lexa et plonge son regard dans le sien. Dans un mouvement magnifique et empli de grâce, elle pose un genou à terre, et lui témoigne ainsi de sa fidélité. Sans attendre, et presque naturellement, je viens me placer à la droite de Luna, et m'agenouille à mon tour devant Heda. Là, j'incline la tête devant le regard gratifiant de Lexa, dans lequel je peux voir de la fierté de nous compter toutes les deux à ses côtés. Derrière nous, je peux entendre plusieurs genoux se poser à terre et comprends donc que même dans la mort, Lexa a su préserver la fidélité de son peuple. Je ne peux que me sentir fière et confiante quant à cet avenir qu'en un sens nous nous promettons mutuellement, et promettons ensemble à nos peuples. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne pourrai pas être plus fière que de me trouver là où je me trouve actuellement, à savoir aux côtés de Heda. Tout comme chaque personne agenouillée derrière moi.

Lorsque Lexa me tend la main pour me demander de me relever, je la saisis, et me redresse avant de les regarder comme elle m'indique d'un regard silencieux et combatif de le faire. Lorsque je me retourne vers la foule, ce que je vois me fait me sentir plus forte que jamais. Chaque tête baissée est une arme que rien ne pourra arrêter. Aucun d'entre eux n'a été contraint de le faire, pourtant ils sont tous là, agenouillés devant la seule et unique personne qu'ils sont prêts à suivre jusque dans la mort, et c'est bien aujourd'hui la plus grande force que nous possédons. Une fois, Lexa m'a dit que la force d'un homme ne se mesure pas à son aptitude au combat, mais bien à la grandeur de son âme et à la force de son cœur. Et pendant que nous nous tenons toutes les deux debout face à eux, je plonge mon regard déterminé dans le sien, et comprends à quel point elle a raison.

« Luna. » l'interpelle Lexa pour qu'elle se relève, pendant que tous font petit à petit de même.

Lexa lui tend alors un bras avec un regard fier et déterminé, que Luna ne tarde pas à saisir, en lui rendant ce même regard. La poignée de main ferme qu'elles échangent, sous tous les regards devenus maintenant combatifs, témoigne de tout ce qui les lie et de toute la force qu'ensemble elles représentent. _Azgeda_ ne pourra jamais battre ça, et c'est maintenant à nous de faire ce qu'il faut pour que tout cela soit dignement honoré.

* * *

Je cherche subitement Bellamy du regard, et le trouve un peu plus loin sur ma droite, le genou gauche sali par le sol sur lequel il l'a surement posé plus tôt, sans que je ne le vois. J'aurai envie d'esquisser un sourire à cette pensée, mais au lieu de cela je l'entraine par le bras légèrement à l'écart. Là je me retourne face à lui, et jette un œil à son genou malgré tout.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » lui dis-je, pendant qu'il me regarde, presque surpris, comme si je lui venais de lui dire quelque chose d'absurde.

« J'aurai dû partir avec Octavia. » me balance t'il sur un ton réprobateur, en levant les yeux vers le ciel avant de les reposer sur moi.

« Octavia est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller sans toi Bell. »

« Lexa l'a envoyée au suicide, aller à Polis seule est complètement insensé, elle n'est pas l'une de ses assassins. » hausse t'il la voix.

« Il n'est pas question d'assassiner qui que ce soit, mais juste de passer inaperçue. O' est la mieux placée pour cela, elle connaît très bien leur culture et leurs coutumes, elle connaît l'organisation de leurs armées, et connaît bien Polis. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et si Lexa avait douté de sa capacité à réussir, elle ne l'aurait jamais envoyée là-bas, crois-moi. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'a plus besoin de toi pour la chaperonner Bell ! Si elle n'avait pas voulu y aller, elle n'y serait pas allée, et tu le sais très bien. » haussé-je la voix à mon tour.

« Lexa se soucie bien peu de ce qui peut arriver à O' ! »

Là, c'en est trop !

« Elle se soucie assez de ce qui peut arriver à chacun d'entre nous pour avoir refusé de nous éradiquer après le massacre de son armée, auquel TU as participé ! » lui réponds-je, hargneuse, et en le foudroyant du regard tout en m'avançant vers lui. « Alors si tu as bien posé ce genou à terre devant elle comme ton pantalon me permet de le comprendre, c'est que tu le fais comme chacun d'entre nous. En la respectant. Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas elle que je suis, Clarke. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, le bon comme le mauvais, rassure-toi. Mais ce n'est pas elle que je suis. » me répond t'il, avec une voix aussi déterminée qu'hésitante, ce qui m'interpelle.

« Lexa et moi allons dans la même direction, alors soit tu marches avec nous dans la même direction, soit tu empruntes le chemin opposé.. » le dis-je, sur un ton blessant.

Je peux le voir déglutir, juste avant d'inspirer tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et d'hausser les épaules comme il a si bien l'habitude de le faire. Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine et me plante face à lui avec le regard sévère, dans l'attente de sa décision et en lui désignant la porte de sortie si tel est son choix. Après un long moment d'hésitation, et mettant de côté son amertume quant au départ d'Octavia pour Polis, il se résigne.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à Lexa, et que tu n'es pas aveuglée par tes sentiments pour elle ? » tente t'il une dernière fois.

Réellement agacée qu'il ose encore me demander cela, je finis par lui dire le fond de mes pensées sans aucune pitié, et espère ainsi clôturer une bonne fois pour toutes ce genre de discussions, tout en espérant malgré tout, et surtout, qu'il acceptera de faire ce pour quoi on a besoin de lui.

« Suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle a pris une balle pour moi, parce qu'elle s'est interposée sans hésiter me sachant en danger. TOI, tu as fait de mauvais choix parce que tu t'es senti abandonné, pour en plus me blâmer par la suite d'être la raison de ta faiblesse. Je confierai ma vie à Lexa, et la vie de mon peuple tout entier sans AUCUNE hésitation. Jusqu'à présent, elle est celle qui m'a prouvé que je pouvais compter sur elle en toutes circonstances. Pas toi, Bellamy. Maintenant j'ai aussi besoin de toi, mais tu ne seras jamais avec moi si tu es contre Lexa. »

« Je serai toujours avec toi, Clarke, et tu le sais. » me répond t'il, tandis que je peux voir dans son regard que je le blesse profondément.

« Alors prouve-le ! » lui dis-je sèchement.

Il me regarde intensément avec les yeux humides et rougis, meurtri par mes propos lui rappelant sans cesse son erreur. C'est son manque de confiance envers Lexa et envers moi qui l'a poussé à suivre aveuglement Pike, et me pousse encore aujourd'hui à le mettre face à ses actes passés. Pourtant j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il n'avance pas, et n'est toujours pas prêt à remettre en question sa rancœur contre Lexa depuis Mount Weather.

« J'aurai aussi pu prendre cette balle pour toi, et tu le sais. »

« Peut-être. Ou alors tu aurais été celui qui la tire. » lui lancé-je, plus blessante que jamais.

Je fais deux pas sur le côté en levant les bras au ciel, et en attrapant mes cheveux de rage. Je m'en veux de lui dire ce genre de choses, mais j'ai besoin de retrouver le Bellamy sur lequel j'ai pu compter pour Mount Weather, celui sur qui j'ai pu m'appuyer sans peur qu'il ne dérape et ne commette un massacre parce qu'il perd pied. Nous perdons tous pied, et sommes tous humains, je suis la première à le concevoir. Je suis la première à avoir fait bon nombre d'erreurs, et j'inspire profondément pour essayer de retrouver un peu mon calme. Blâmer Bellamy comme lui a pu me blâmer ne sert à rien, je le sais. Mais l'entendre encore blâmer injustement Lexa me met hors de moi. Il est le seul responsable de ses actes, et si parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il en est pleinement conscient, il a visiblement encore tendance à l'oublier bien trop souvent. Le départ d'Octavia l'affecte, et c'est ce qui fait tout ressortir chez lui. C'est aussi ce qui le rend ces derniers temps si peu fiable… ses sentiments. Je détourne à nouveau son regard vers lui, qui est aussi peiné et en colère que moi. Assis sur un banc, les mains liées et posées sur ses genoux, il regarde le sol en montrant des signes de nervosité. Ni lui ni moi n'aimons pas ce genre de discussion, parce qu'il est vrai que nous avons une relation particulière.

« Ecoute, j'ai encore besoin de toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Bellamy. Mais j'ai surtout besoin de savoir que tu ne vas pas déraper à nouveau, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me fais confiance, définitivement confiance. Ce qui veut dire faire confiance à Lexa. » lui dis-je en m'accroupissant face à lui, et en posant ma main sur les siennes. « J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es avec moi et pas contre moi. »

Après une hésitation, il relève le regard et caresse le dessus de ma main avant de la saisir entre les deux siennes.

« Est-ce que tu me fais encore confiance, Clarke ? »

« Oui, mais… » lui réponds-je, incapable de lui mentir.

« Mais… »

Il lâche subitement mes mains, et se relève, submergé par l'évidence. Il lève son regard désespéré vers le plafond pendant que je reste silencieuse à regarder le sol un court instant, avant d'à nouveau me relever pour lui faire. Là, je peux voir des larmes dévaler ses joues, comme si pour la première fois, il acceptait totalement et inconditionnellement le poids de sa faute. Totalement vulnérable face à moi, il n'essaie même pas de dissimuler sa peine et ne tente pas de fuir. Mon cœur se serre en le voyant comme cela, parce que je n'oublie pas non plus tout ce soutien qu'il a pu être, et tout ce que nous avons partagé et vécu ensemble. Ce caractère si différent du mien a pourtant été un roc sur lequel je me suis aussi reposée… Compatissante, et laissant de côté ma colère contre lui, retrouvant le garçon sensible que je me suis habituée à voir, ayant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps face à moi l'ami que j'ai connu, je m'approche doucement de lui, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je sens ma gorge se serrer, pendant qu'il ferme les yeux, arrivant à peine à me regarder en face. Je sais qu'à cet instant précis je lui reflète non pas ses erreurs, mais celui qu'il tend à être. Là où Octavia de part le meurtre de Pike et la colère qu'elle dégage lui rappelle ses erreurs, Bellamy est maintenant confronté à toute cette compassion dont il a été incapable de faire preuve envers les grounders, et envers Lexa, le poussant ainsi à l'irréversible. Je souffle en réalisant que c'est comme cela que j'aurai dû l'approcher beaucoup plus tôt, plutôt que de le confronter sans cesse à ses erreurs. Il y a un temps pour le refus, le rejet, l'acceptation, le pardon. Il n'accepte pas son geste, alors il ne risque pas de se pardonner. Je ne l'accepte pas non plus, et je dois moi aussi apprendre à l'accepter. Lexa, elle, l'a fait. Je pose une main compatissante sur son bras, et il la saisit.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu retournes à Arkadia et que tu me dises où en est Raven avec les centrales. En espérant qu'elle ait trouvé une solution. Et j'ai besoin que tu dénombres les hommes et les armes que nous avons encore. Lexa a déjà dû demander à deux hommes de t'accompagner, dont Nyko. »

« Mais je ne serai pas de retour avant plusieurs jours. Tiens, garde la radio pour qu'on puisse te joindre, je demanderai à Raven d'adapter le signal dans cette direction. » me dit-il en me tentant l'appareil. « Je ferai aussi vite que possible. »

« Si je pouvais, je serai venue avec toi, mais nous devons tenir Arkadia en sécurité, et Raven. Pour l'instant, personne ne doit savoir que Lexa est en vie, on doit d'abord savoir de combien de forces nous disposons. Le retour d'Indra sera décisif.»

« Je sais, et tu es plus en sécurité ici pour l'instant. _Azgeda_ ne sait pas où te trouver, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'Echo le sache. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, en sachant malgré tout que pour une fois, il a raison.

« Bellamy… » l'interpellé-je, alors qu'il prend la direction de la sortie. « Protège Raven, quoi qu'il en soit. Sans elle, nous n'avons aucune chance. Je ne peux vraiment pas venir. »

« Prends soin de toi. » finit-il par me dire dans un regard doux.

Au moment où il s'apprête à passer la porte, Lexa apparaît à l'angle, se retrouvant sur sa route. Je le vois s'arrêter à sa hauteur, et la saluer d'un « Commander » respectueux, auquel elle répond d'un signe de tête, malgré un regard ferme. Alors qu'il est en train de s'éloigner, je l'interpelle une dernière fois en m'approchant de lui jusqu'à me retrouver à la hauteur de Lexa, qui se retourne alors pour le regarder.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. » lui lancé-je, dans un regard déterminé.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. » me répond t'il dans un hochement de tête, juste avant de s'éloigner.

Je le regarde faire, en sachant que beaucoup de choses reposent désormais sur lui, et lorsque je regarde la radio qu'il m'a laissé, je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle fonctionnera très vite. Le temps presse.


	7. I do trust you

**Hello tout le monde :)**

 **Voici le 7ème chapitre de cette histoire, qui en comportera 13 au total, et à partir de celui-ci, les choses vont commencer à s'intensifier. Tout (ou presque) va se jouer sur la confiance que Lexa et Clarke vont placer dans les autres personnages, et sur la confiance infaillible qu'elles se portent mutuellement.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et bonne lecture :)**

 **"I do trust you..." et vous comprendrez pourquoi !**

* * *

Je sens Clarke contrariée par le départ de Bellamy, et pourtant c'est sa décision plus que la mienne. Ses arguments sont tout à fait recevables, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit butée et parfois manque un peu de discernement, elle n'en reste pas moins censée et bonne stratège. Je vois Luna discuter avec un homme sur ma droite, et signale à Clarke d'un hochement de tête silencieux que je dois aller la voir. J'en comprends qu'elle me rejoindra rapidement. L'agitation se fait sentir, et malgré cela il n'y a pas cette animosité que l'on peut sentir partout ailleurs sur mes terres. J'ai toujours eu un attachement particulier pour cet endroit, et je remercie Astria et Costia de m'avoir permis de connaître cela. Je dissimule un sourire derrière mon visage impassible, que j'ai bien l'habitude d'afficher en présence de mes hommes, en pensant à Anya. Si elle avait encore été parmi nous, je sais où elle se serait tenue actuellement. A mes côtés. Elle aurait défendu _Floukru_ jusqu'à la mort. Je balaie du regard toutes ces maisons et ces hommes que je peux voir vivre sereinement malgré ce qui se prépare, et me dis qu'Astria aurait été tellement fière de voir que Luna a réussi à préserver cela. Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la maison devant laquelle se tient actuellement cette dernière, vers qui je continue toujours d'avancer, je repense à ce soir-là, où nous avions rendue cette bâtisse pleine de vie et de joie toutes les quatre. Je repense à cette soirée, emplie de rires et d'éclats de voix, pendant laquelle nous nous racontions des anecdotes autour d'un véritable repas. C'était une belle soirée de clair de lune. Je revois le sourire radieux de Costia, et son regard empli d'amour pour moi, et d'admiration pour Astria et Anya. J'inspire profondément et sens mon ventre vibrer, lorsque je repense également au regard pétillant d'Astria, et au rire naturellement jovial d'Anya. L'époque me paraît bien lointaine, tout était si différent, mais pourtant ce genre d'instant fait toujours partie de moi. Même si la douleur de la perte se fait parfois, et même bien trop souvent sentir, ces trois femmes que j'ai tant aimées et admirées sont aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre pour préserver tout ce que nous avions. Je croise le regard de Luna qui me ramène à la réalité, et elle finit par venir à ma rencontre.

« Il faut que tu lèves ton armée, Luna. Octavia ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, et il nous faudra alors plusieurs hommes pour lever celle d'Indra aux quatre coins de ses terres. »

« Je sais. J'ai déjà demandé à mes hommes d'aller lever la mienne dans les villages environnants. Je n'ai peut-être pas mené de guerre depuis des années Lexa, mais j'en ai appris comme toi l'art. » me répond t'elle, avec un sérieux et une détermination que j'aime tant voir dans son regard.

« Je ne l'oublie pas. » lui réponds-je en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, avant de me retourner vers ces villageois, qui pour certains, sont en train de déterrer littéralement leurs armes. « Quand j'aurai repris Polis, vous pourrez retourner à votre vie. Je sais ce que cela te coute Luna, et je sais ce que cela coute à chacun de ces hommes. » lui dis-je doucement, mais fermement.

« Si chacun d'eux n'était pas persuadé que tu pouvais nous offrir quelque chose de meilleur que ce que nous avons actuellement, ils ne te suivraient pas. Je n'ai pas cru Clarke quand elle est venue la première fois… » me dit-elle en posant son regard sur _WanHeda_ qui discute au loin avec une femme. « La vérité, c'est que la guerre nous a rattrapés, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis que tu étais au pouvoir, Lexa. Je sais que ta façon de gouverner n'a pas toujours été tendre, et je suis toujours restée à l'écart de tes décisions politiques. Mais tout comme je sais aussi que si cela n'avait pas été toi, mon peuple et moi, nous n'aurions peut-être plus cette paix aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui, elle est en péril parce que tu n'es plus au pouvoir, en plus de notre survie en général qui repose à présent sur cette _Skaikru_. Je défends des valeurs, Lexa, mais je le fais avant tout dans l'intérêt de mon peuple. Si je dois aujourd'hui m'en remettre à Clarke, et si tu es sûre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, alors je le ferai. »

« Je ne fais pas confiance à chacun d'eux. Mais je lui fais confiance à elle. Elle est _WanHeda_. » lui dis-je en croisant le regard de Clarke, dans lequel je me perds un instant.

« Je sais. Et je ne t'ai pas vue accorder une telle confiance à quelqu'un depuis ma sœur. »

Je détourne mon regard vers elle, alors qu'elle esquisse un sourire en coin.

« L'âme de Costia beigne en ses lieux. Sa force et sa grâce sont toujours ici. » lui murmuré-je.

« Astria a toujours honoré sa mémoire. Elle n'a jamais dépassé sa mort, tu sais. Sa maison est restée intacte depuis sa disparition, elle en a fait un sanctuaire dans lequel elle se rendait pour puiser sa force. Chaque villageois peut y aller quand il le désire. Costia est omniprésente ici, et j'ai perpétué cela à la mort d'Astria. _WanHeda_ est très respectée ici, tout comme toi, parce qu'elle est celle qui en un sens a vengé Astria, et a surtout libéré son âme. Je te dis Lexa, chacun d'entre nous vous suivra. »

Je sens mon cœur se serrer, et déglutis.

« Costia me manque chaque jour. » lui confié-je, la gorge nouée.

« A moi aussi. Comme Liam. Comme Astria… A moi aussi, Lexa. » me murmure t'elle.

« Alors finissons-en avec ça, une bonne fois pour toutes. » lui réponds-je, en plongeant mon regard déterminé dans le sien. « Je vais reprendre Polis, et la Coalition. Si cela doit être mon dernier combat, pour mon peuple et en leur mémoire, qu'il en soit ainsi.»

« Viens avec moi. » m'invite t'elle à la suivre, tandis qu'elle commence à prendre la direction de Clarke, passant devant une maison que je connais si bien.

Arrivée à hauteur de la porte d'entrée, qui est fermée, Luna marque un temps d'arrêt et se retourne face à moi. Les yeux brillants, courageux, mais masquant une certaine peine, elle me fait signe de la tête de la pousser et de pénétrer à l'intérieur si je le désire. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, et oublie quelques instants ce monde qui m'entoure. Au dessus de ladite porte, ses épées sont accrochées. Croisées, liés entre elles d'un bout de cuir. Comme tétanisée, faisant face à ce passé et à cette extrême douleur qui me renvoie à mes derniers instants avec elle, et surtout à la fois où j'ai retrouvé sa tête dans mon lit, je sens mon ventre se nouer et ma gorge se serrer, à tel point qu'elle me fait terriblement mal. Je tente de déglutir, mais n'y parviens même pas. Voyant mon hésitation et ma peine m'envahir subitement, Luna ouvre la porte à ma place, et m'incite de la main d'y pénétrer, comme pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Mais je ne bouge pas. Mes pieds sont ancrés dans le sol, et mon cœur planté face à cette porte, qu'il se refuse à passer. Ou peut-être est-ce mon esprit ? Je me suis pourtant battue pour avancer, sans jamais oublier, mais en relevant quoi qu'il arrive la tête, envers et contre tout. En faisant face à cette douleur, à cette peine qui a meurtrie mon âme chaque jour passé sans elle. Je me suis battue contre cette lame qui a transpercé mon cœur le jour où Nia me l'a prise, en me jurant que plus rien ne me blesserait de cette façon-là. En me jurant que je l'honorerai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle sera vengée. Voyant que je me refuse d'entrer, Luna se résigne, en baissant la tête et en refermant la porte derrière, elle me dit doucement :

« Elle sera toujours avec nous. »

« Elle n'a jamais cessé de l'être. » lui dis-je, en ravalant mes larmes. « Vas voir Clarke, je vous rejoins dans peu de temps. » lui dis-je, tout en tournant les talons sans lui laisser la moindre chance de me retenir.

Alors que je prends la direction de la mer, je sais que Luna me regarde m'éloigner, et comprends parfaitement que j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je presse mon pas déterminé, pour rejoindre au plus vite cette plage, sur laquelle aussi j'ai tant vécu. Je serre la mâchoire et continue d'avancer, pendant que le soleil à présent au zénith me baigne de toute sa lumière. J'emprunte cette descente qui me mène rapidement à la limite de l'eau où je finis par m'accroupir, pour plonger ma main dans la fraicheur de l'océan. J'inspire profondément, et sens enfin mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Ces larmes, qui m'étouffaient quelques instants plus tôt et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser couler devant eux, devant tous ceux qui comptent sur moi, dévalent à présent généreusement mon visage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis sentie si oppressée en arrivant aux abords de cette porte, ce n'est pas comme si Costia ne m'accompagnait pas depuis maintenant plus de quatre longues et interminables années. La fraicheur de l'eau vient instantanément apaiser le feu ardent de mon cœur, et je ferme les yeux, pour ressentir toute la douceur que cet élément est capable de m'apporter. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je les lève sans réfléchir vers le ciel pour en admirer la beauté, et pense à Clarke dans un sourire. Les mains toujours dans l'eau, mais les yeux à présent levés vers l'immensité bleue, qui me baigne de toute la chaleur du soleil, je réalise que Clarke est celle qui aujourd'hui m'apaise, et me réchauffe. Je comprends que l'équilibre de mon cœur réside dans l'interdépendance de ces deux éléments, à l'image de celle des deux seules personnes dans ma vie qui l'ont fait vibrer.

Je me relève, et saisis machinalement la manche de mon épée en scrutant l'horizon. Mes larmes sont à présent sèches, et mon regard se porte vers l'avenir. J'inspire profondément en rehaussant mon port de tête, et cherche à retrouver mon calme intérieur. D'un coup, je tourne la tête vers la gauche et vois une silhouette que je ne connais que trop bien approcher. J'esquisse un sourire en coin, et tourne à nouveau mon regard vers l'océan, dont les petites vagues viennent se briser juste face à moi sous le poids de la houle. J'entends son pas léger arriver à ma hauteur, et un sourire s'empare naturellement de mon visage. Elle est surement la présence dont j'avais maintenant besoin, le soutien inconditionnel qui m'anime depuis ma plus tendre enfance, la tendresse qui a toujours su guider mes jours et calmer mes nuits.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » me dit-elle, d'une voix si douce et si réconfortante. « Je t'ai vue partir subitement toute à l'heure, laissant Luna et Clarke derrière toi sans même te retourner. Cela ne te ressemble pas, Lexa. »

« Non, tu as raison Maman. Mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Tu as beau être Heda, tu n'en restes pas moins ma fille. » me dit-elle, en s'approchant de moi, et en saisissant mon visage délicatement.

J'appuie ma joue un court instant contre la chaleur de sa paume de main, et finis par plonger mon regard dans le sien. La beauté de ses yeux a le don de m'enivrer. J'ai toujours admiré le calme de ma mère, et il n'était pas rare que mon père me dise quand j'étais plus jeune, que je tenais d'elle cette capacité à rester calme en toutes circonstances.

« Alors dis-moi, Lexa. »

Ma mère est la seule personne à qui je n'ai jamais refusé de me confier. Elle sait pertinemment ce que mon devoir incombe, pour elle comme pour moi, et la place qu'il nous oblige à tenir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu as dit à Clarke à quel point tu l'aimais ? » me demande t'elle, avec cette habilité qu'elle seule possède à me sidérer par sa clairvoyance.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? » tenté-je de ne pas la laisser avoir raison cette fois-ci, tout en sachant au fond de moi que c'était peine perdue.

« Lexa… N'oublies pas que tu parles à ta mère. Celle qui t'a mise au monde, t'a élevée, et t'aime depuis ton premier jour. Tu pourrais dire ce que tu veux à n'importe qui, mais pas à moi. Aujourd'hui tu as presque vingt-deux ans, tu as toute ta vie devant toi, et déjà bien trop perdu à mon gout. Mais tu as cette sagesse que peu d'entre nous possède, et malgré cela, cela ne t'empêche pas de parfois manquer de clairvoyance, en particulier quand il s'agit de toi-même. » continue t'elle, voyant qu'elle ne fait pas fausse route, comme d'habitude.

Dans un sourire aimant des plus sincères, je la regarde en inspirant profondément, et en abandonnant l'idée de même lutter contre la vérité qu'elle m'oblige à affronter.

« Non. » admets-je.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que je suis Heda. »

Je commence à faire quelques pas le long de la plage en l'incitant à me suivre. Je sais que ma mère m'a vue grandir, m'a vue évoluer et devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'elle a vécue à mes côtés de nombreuses années, et que finalement nous avons été séparées lorsque je suis partie à Polis. Mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'être Heda implique, personne ne peut réellement savoir. Je ne la blâme pas de ne pas pouvoir comprendre, mais ce titre représente tellement pour celui qui le porte, et au delà ce cela, il représente tellement de choses pour tout un peuple. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire passer au second plan. Je suis Heda. C'est la seule réponse que je puisse lui donner, et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle trouve quoi que ce soit à ajouter à cette réponse qui est déjà complète.

« Tu es Heda, et crois-moi, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Je crois que personne ne peut ou ne veut l'oublier. Tu représentes tellement de choses pour tout un peuple. La force, l'avenir. Tu es tout cela. Tu as été choisie, et malgré tous les sacrifices que cela te demande, tu l'honores avec tellement de grâce qu'il est impossible de l'oublier. Je suis ta mère, et je suis la première touchée par ce que ton statut t'incombe. Je ne peux plus vivre à tes côtés parce que ma place n'y est plus. Mais dans mon cœur, tu resteras toujours ma petite fille. Si belle, si forte aujourd'hui, mais ma fille avant tout. Tu es mon sang, Lexa. N'oublies pas qu'être Heda n'est pas uniquement ce qui te définit. »

« Tu te trompes, Maman. » lui réponds-je doucement, comme pour lui faire admettre l'évidence.

« Lexa… » me dit-elle, en m'attrapant le bras, alors que je plonge mon regard dans le sien. « Etre Heda ne te condamne pas à un chemin tout tracé. Tu le sais toi-même, puisque tu es capable de changer celui de tout un peuple, alors pourquoi refuses-tu de voir que le tien non plus ne l'est pas ? Tu es Heda, et tu dois continuer d'honorer cet héritage comme tu le fais à présent. Mais tu es avant tout une femme, Lexa. Une femme qui a besoin d'aimer et d'être aimée. Pas uniquement par l'amour d'un peuple. Ne ferme pas ton cœur à ce qui te définit réellement. Tu es amour, Lexa. Tu es amour et compassion. » continue t'elle, en posant sa main gauche sur ma poitrine, et plus précisément sur mon cœur. « Tu as perdu bien plus que quiconque, et ta réelle raison de n'avoir rien dit à Clarke se trouve dans ta blessure, et non dans tes responsabilités. »

« Clarke sait ce que je ressens pour elle, Maman. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Lexa. Clarke sait, bien évidemment… Mais on ne le dit jamais assez. Quand j'ai perdu ton père, j'ai réalisé que j'aurai pu passer ma vie à lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Quand j'ai cru te perdre, Lexa, j'ai passé mes journées à te dire à quel point je t'aimais, alors que tu étais inconsciente, et que je pansais ta blessure. Et pourtant tu as toujours su que je t'aimais inconditionnellement. Mais nous n'en avons jamais assez de l'entendre. Tu es Heda et partager ta vie est forcément plus dangereux, mais t'es-tu déjà demandée si la vie n'était pas tout simplement dangereuse ? Etre Heda ne te condamne pas à une vie de solitude. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je déglutis et mes pensées se bouleversent… les mots d'Anya, ceux de Titus, ceux de Costia, sa tête sur mon oreiller, Clarke, la balle que j'ai pris… J'inspire profondément, en levant les yeux au ciel avant de trouver le courage de lui répondre, d'une voix légèrement fébrile.

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre Clarke comme j'ai perdu Costia. Je ne pourrai pas la perdre elle aussi. Je ne supporterai pas de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés, et je ne pourrai pas avoir une deuxième fois la force de surmonter cela. »

« Alors dis-lui. Dis-lui à quel point tu l'aimes. Ton plus grand regret si tu devais la perdre serait de ne pas l'avoir aimée comme tu aurais dû le faire. Tu as réussi à surmonter la mort de Costia parce que tu l'as aimée, entièrement et inconditionnellement. Parce qu'elle le savait, et est morte en le sachant. Ta force, tu la puises dans l'amour que tu t'autorises à recevoir. Ecoute, je ne connais pas beaucoup Clarke, mais je te connais, TOI. Elle est spéciale, pour son peuple, mais aussi pour toi. Et tu as besoin d'elle plus que de quiconque pour t'épauler dans ta tâche. Le monde évolue, et toi aussi. Mais si tu as réellement besoin d'elle, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'elle est _WanHeda_. Ce n'est pas son pouvoir qui te rend forte, et tu le sais. Ce qui te rend encore plus forte à ses côtés, c'est son amour Lexa… Son amour pour toi. Au-delà de vos responsabilités respectives, au-delà de tout ce qui vous lie, la chose chose qu'on ne pourra pas vous enlever, c'est l'Amour que vous vous portez mutuellement. C'est ton Amour pour Costia qui t'a permis de faire tout ce que tu as fait depuis sa disparition. Mais de son vivant, depuis votre rencontre et bien après sa mort, tu as accepté de l'aimer… Alors fais de même pour Clarke. C'est ton Amour pour elle qui te permettra de continuer. »

« Tout paraît si facile quand c'est toi qui le dit. Mais notre réalité est loin d'être aussi simple… » lui réponds-je, avec autant de regret que d'admiration pour sa sagesse et sa bonté.

Elle appose à nouveau sa main sur ma joue, et me dépose un doux baiser sur le front, juste au dessus de mon médaillon.

« Tu as pris une balle, parce que ton cœur t'a poussée à entrer dans cette pièce en sachant qu'elle pouvait y être en danger, tu es restée en vie parce que tu n'en avais pas fini avec elle, et parce que ton cœur t'a ramenée à elle. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était simple, Lexa, mais c'est CA, ta réalité. »

Je lui souris, et ne saurai pas quantifier l'amour que je lui porte. Je sais au fond de moi qu'elle a raison. Mon cœur m'a toujours guidée. Mais une part de moi n'a pas envie d'exposer Clarke de la même manière dont Costia l'a été. Pourtant je sais raisonnablement que ce n'est pas ma décision, tout comme cela ne l'a pas été par le passé. Je regarde ma mère, qui me donne l'impression de traverser les années sans jamais faillir, sans jamais faiblir, sans jamais tomber. Je suis consciente de la force qui m'habite et que je tiens en grande partie d'elle. C'est alors avec fierté et respect que je m'approche doucement d'elle, et l'enlace dans mes bras. Le contact rassurant de sa peau m'a tellement manqué, la dernière fois que je l'ai serrée comme cela dans mes bras c'était bien avant que je ne sois Heda. J'hume l'odeur de ses cheveux, qui me ramène à ma plus tendre enfance, à l'époque où ma vie n'était encore qu'insouciance. Je sais qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne.

« Tu as beau être Heda derrière ce masque, tu as beau porter le poids de tes décisions et de tes actes, tu as aussi besoin d'être épaulée. Laisse-la le faire. La vie est un combat, Lexa, mais c'est dans l'amour que tu puiseras ta force, je ne cesserai de te le dire. »

« Et c'est moi que tu considères comme sage ? » lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je te considère à ta juste valeur, comme chacun d'entre nous. Je te vois te relever en toutes circonstances, et toujours prendre les décisions les plus justes. Je te vois évoluer, grandir, et t'élever. Je te vois refuser de mourir, pour encore et toujours revenir pleine de vie, et accomplir ce pour toi tu as été choisie. Je te vois reprendre ta place qui te revient de droit, mais au-delà de cela, la reprendre parce que tu es la seule capable de la tenir convenablement. Un jour, ton combat sera réellement terminé, et ce jour-là, je te souhaite de l'avoir à tes côtés. Que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans la prochaine. »

« Mon combat est loin d'être terminé. » lui réponds-je, avec de la détermination dans le regard.

« Notre combat est loin d'être terminé, Lexa. Parce que tu n'es plus seule.»

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je lui adresse un signe de tête et je peux voir dans le regard de ma mère une étincelle que je ne lui ai pas vue depuis ma plus petite enfance, un jour où elle tenait une épée pour me défendre face à une horde d'hommes qui étaient venus attaquer le village, pendant qu'Anya et mon père étaient en guerre. Ce jour-là est un jour à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, le jour où j'ai vu ma mère tuer de sang froid, sans même sourciller l'homme qui me menaçait de sa lame. Je sais qu'elle est tout à fait capable de se battre, mais je ne l'ai juste jamais revue prendre une arme depuis cette époque. Pourtant, mon regard plongé dans le sien, je comprends ce que cette étincelle signifie. Elle va se battre à mes côtés, et cette pensée ne me réjouit pas. Je pourrai tenter de la dissuader, mais j'ai entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit quelques instants plus tôt, et ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour elle. Elle aurait pu choisir de reprendre les armes bien plus tôt, pour d'autres raisons, mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle prend cette décision, et je ne peux que la respecter. Si elle veut marcher à mes côtés vers Polis, comme n'importe quel homme qui veut aller se battre pour sa propre liberté, alors je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher de le faire. Je m'apprête quand même à protester, lorsqu'une voix hurle mon prénom du haut de la plage.

Je détourne subitement mon regard, et ma mère fait de même. Je peux voir Clarke arriver en courant dans ma direction, et je m'élance à mon tour pour la rejoindre au plus vite. Je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas. Son regard est parlant, et même à plusieurs mètres d'elle, je lis l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« LEXA ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandé-je alors que nous arrivons à sa hauteur avec ma mère.

« Luna…. » tente t'elle de retrouver son souffle le plus vite possible. « Luna s'apprête à partir, _Azgeda_ a passé la frontière et ils ont tués plusieurs hommes. Luna est en train de s'armer pour partir au combat. »

Elle a à peine terminé de me dire cela que je me rue en courant aussi vite que possible vers le village. Il est hors de question que Luna parte ainsi. Lorsque j'arrive sur la place, talonnée de près par ma mère et Clarke, je la vois en train de finir d'armer son cheval. Elle saisit son arc et le passe autour de son dos, par dessus son carquois.

« LUNA ! » hurlé-je son prénom, d'un puissant cri qui interpelle plus d'un homme au passage.

Tous se stoppent et me regardent, pendant que je m'avance déterminée vers Luna, qui rehausse le regard à son tour, tout en continuant de sceller son cheval.

« Tu comptais partir sans me le dire ? » commencé-je à hausser le ton à son encontre, profondément heurtée par son comportement.

« Non… » me répond t'elle. « J'ai d'ailleurs envoyé Clarke te prévenir. _Azgeda_ a franchi nos frontières, un groupe d'une cinquantaine d'hommes avance dans notre direction. On ne peut pas les laisser arriver jusqu'ici. »

« Viens avec moi. » lui ordonné-je sur un ton ferme. « Maintenant ! »

Je fais demi-tour et me dirige rapidement vers la maison d'Astria, dans laquelle vit maintenant Luna. Contrariée par cette nouvelle, j'en pousse violemment la porte, et me retourne vers elle, alors qu'elle vient juste de la passer à son tour.

« Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a QUE cinquante hommes ? » commencé-je à lui demander, en serrant la mâchoire.

« C'est ce qui m'a été rapporté, oui. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, Lexa. S'ils arrivent ici, cela menace tout ce que nous sommes en train de mettre en place, et en plus de cela, ils vont prendre bon nombre de vies. » me répond t'elle, en commençant à tourner les talons.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à _Azgeda_ et à leurs techniques de guerre, crois-moi. » continué-je d'une voix ferme et déterminée, ce qui la fait stopper ses pas. « Seulement cinquante hommes, alors qu'en face d'eux ils ont une armée entière qui dort, cela ressemble plus à une mission suicide qu'autre chose. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » commence t'elle à s'énerver, pendant que Clarke passe à son tour la porte. « On les laisse venir jusqu'à nous, et tout mettre en péril ? »

« Non. Mais ne pars pas qu'avec un seul groupe de guerriers, pars avec un deuxième groupe qui les prendra à revers. Si jamais cela doit être un escadron suicide et qu'une armée dort dans les sous bois, nous aurons ainsi une chance de le savoir. »

« Tu penses qu'ils oseraient attaquer _Floukru_ ? » intervient Clarke, peu confiante quant à ma réponse.

J'inspire et leur lance à tous les deux un regard combatif, avant de leur répondre d'une voix posée, mais belle et bien plus assurée que jamais.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une diversion, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi. Roan sait qu'une grande force armée sommeille en ces terres, il sait que la faire sortir nécessiterait de monopoliser une grande partie de la sienne, et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle est encore à Polis. Si elle était ici, Luna l'aurait su. Alors quelle est sa véritable cible ? Il te cherche toujours… »

« Arkadia… » murmure Clarke, dont le regard s'affole subitement.

« Mais pourquoi aller sur Arkadia, puisqu'il ne peut pour l'instant pas attaquer. Attaquer la _Skaikru_ serait exposer le fait qu'il ne possède plus la Flamme. » intervient Luna.

« Sauf si… » leur réponds-je.

« Sauf si quoi ? » me demande Clarke.

« Sauf si Octavia est déjà en chemin. »

Je peux voir le regard de Clarke complètement changer, tandis que celui de Luna se ferme un peu plus. Je ne tarde pas à reprendre :

« Pars avec tes hommes, et essaie d'en savoir plus. Aucun ne doit venir jusqu'ici, quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne doivent pas mettre la main sur Clarke, ni sur la Flamme. Protège tes frontières, Luna. Je vais lever l'armée ici, laisse un homme en retrait qui nous préviendra s'il y a quoi que ce soit, et nous serons prêts à les recevoir.»

« Je ne les laisserai pas passer, Lexa. »

Clarke la regarde, alors que Luna me salue d'un signe de tête, avant de repasser la porte et de crier ses ordres à ses hommes. Je sors à mon tour, ordonne à deux hommes qui s'apprêtent à partir avec elle de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, et à deux autres d'organiser leurs défenses, et de se tenir prêts à mon commandement dans les prochaines heures. Après m'avoir saluée respectueusement, ils s'exécutent. Je sais que je ne peux pas partir avec Luna, et cette pensée me contrarie plus qu'autre chose. Pendant que les chevaux s'éloignent au galop, je sens l'inquiétude oppressante de Clarke qui se tient à mes côtés.

« Tu crois qu'Arkadia est la réelle cible ? » me demande t'elle, tout en regardant les guerriers restés ici s'armer et commencer à organiser leurs défenses au cas où.

« Luna nous le confirmera dans très peu de temps. Mais si c'est bien le cas, cela veut dire qu'Octavia est en chemin et sera surement bientôt là. J'ai du mal à croire que Roan envoie seulement un petit groupe comme cela défier toute une armée, et surtout dans quel but. Echo mène déjà ses recherches pour te retrouver, alors pourquoi envoyer cinquante hommes comme ça, à une mort certaine, si ce n'est pour faire diversion. » lui réponds-je, plus sérieuse que jamais. « Roan n'est pas sa mère. Il n'enverrait pas ses hommes à la mort s'il n'a pas une raison valable de le faire. Ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose à Polis que nous ignorons. » continué-je en rentrant à nouveau à l'intérieur.

Je m'approche d'un vieux meuble en bois qui trône dans un coin de la pièce. Si Luna n'a rien changé depuis la disparition d'Astria, il y a fort à parier que ce que je cherche s'y trouve toujours. Sous l'œil interloqué de Clarke qui ne comprend pas ce que je fais, j'entreprends d'ouvrir le vieux tiroir. Mais sans succès. Je lève alors les yeux au ciel, me rappelant qu'Astria le maintenait clos, et essayant de fouiller dans mes souvenirs de l'endroit où elle cachait la clé. J'espère vraiment que Luna n'a pas touché à ces cartes, parce que les seuls autres exemplaires que je possède sont restés à Polis, et donc inaccessibles aujourd'hui. Je balaie la pièce des yeux, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent sur ce fauteuil qui est toujours à ce même endroit, et sur lequel j'ai vue Astria, si belle, si fière et charismatique, la toute première fois que je l'ai rencontrée il y a maintenant bien longtemps. D'un pas serein, je m'en approche, et fais glisser mon doigt sur l'accoudoir poussiéreux. Luna ne s'y est surement jamais assise depuis. L'espace d'un instant, je m'égare dans mes pensées me ramenant à ce fameux jour, où j'ai su que je porterai toujours une forme d'admiration à cette femme, dont la douceur et la bonté rayonnaient non seulement dans cette pièce, mais aussi sur chacun des membres de son clan. J'esquisse un sourire satisfait quand mon doigt vient buter contre un petit objet métallique, judicieusement accroché sous l'accoudoir gauche. Je dénoue la clé, et jette un regard silencieux à Clarke qui cherche toujours à comprendre.

« Nos terres sont tellement vastes, qu'il m'est impossible d'en connaître le moindre recoin. » lui dis-je enfin, tout en ouvrant le tiroir et en sortant les cartes poussiéreuses avant de les étaler sur la table centrale. « Regarde, voici l'étendue des terres de Luna. » lui expliqué-je, en faisant glisser mon doigt sur le papier vieilli. « Ce genre de carte est très précieux, et l'une des choses qu'un chef de clan protège à tout prix. Pas seulement pour avoir les frontières du territoire, mais surtout pour en avoir la topographie exacte. Quand j'ai créé la Coalition, j'ai ordonné à chaque clan de m'en remettre un exemplaire que j'ai soigneusement rangé à Polis. En cas de bataille, connaître les lieux, c'est connaître les endroits stratégiques à prendre ou au contraire à éviter… Si Roan a mis la main dessus… _Azgeda_ est ici, à cette frontière-là. » lui indiqué-je du doigt.

« Ici, c'est Arkadia. » me dit-elle en montrant l'extrémité ouest de la carte.

« Oui, Arkadia est hors de cette carte, par ici. Mais sur le territoire de _Trikru_ , que je connais parfaitement. Au nord ouest, il y a Polis. Le territoire de _Floukru_ ne touche pas directement celui d' _Azgeda_ , entre les deux, il y a _Trikru_ et toutes les terres d'Indra. Ce qui veut dire que toute cette zone est menacée par Roan, qui passe actuellement par le chemin commercial qui relie _Floukru_ à Polis. »

« Mais alors tu as raison, Roan avait une grande partie de son armée sur Polis, et au travers des terres de Luna, il y a aussi une grande armée. Venir menacer sa frontière avec seulement quelques hommes n'a aucun sens, alors que l'armée de _Trikru_ est actuellement dispersée et faible, pour aller à Arkadia, il n'a pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici, alors que cherche t'il ? » me questionne Clarke, dont le regard laisse transparaitre de l'inquiétude.

« Il te cherche toi, Clarke. » lui réponds-je, en regardant à nouveau la carte.

Je suis sûre qu'il la cherche. Il cherche à la faire sortir, parce qu'à part ici, où cachée sur les terres d'Indra, où aurait pu se réfugier _WanHeda_ ? Roan n'est pas fou, Arkadia est sur les terres de _Trikru_ , et _Trikru_ n'a pas sa force armée à cause du massacre dont elle a été victime. Aller attaquer Arkadia serait dire à tous qu'il n'a plus la Flamme, les recherches d'Echo n'ont surement rien données, alors il tente une autre approche. Venir menacer directement Luna la forcera peut-être à livrer Clarke si elle se trouve bien sur son territoire. C'est surement pour cela qu'il fait pression sur ses frontières.

« Il fait pression sur Luna. En menaçant ses frontières, il veut la pousser à te livrer si tu es sur ses terres. Lui cherche la Flamme, mais aux yeux des siens, il veut juste le pouvoir de _WanHeda_. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas mettre dans ces cas-là toute son armée aux portes de _Floukru_ ? » me questionne t'elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce qu'il ne peut pas faire une déclaration de guerre ouverte, ni contre Arkadia, ni contre _Floukru_ , ni contre _Trikru_. Il ne pourrait la justifier aux yeux de ce qu'il reste de la Coalition… Pas après avoir promis votre protection. Il ne peut le faire sans parler de sa faiblesse d'avoir perdu la Flamme. »

« S'il la retrouve, il pourra alors justifier sa déclaration de guerre par rapport à ma fuite qu'il considèrera officiellement comme trahison, parce qu'actuellement il se met en porte-à-faux. »

« Tout-à-fait. Il a dû dissimuler ta fuite le plus longtemps possible. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne doit plus être le cas, alors il fait tout pour te retrouver au plus vite, parce que sa place est plus que jamais menacée. S'il ne te ramène pas, c'est sa tête qui risque de sauter. C'est pour ça qu'Echo te cherche depuis que tu as fui Polis. Son peuple lui demande de rendre des comptes, mais dès que les autres qui craignent les forces armées d' _Azgeda_ s'apercevront que ses propres rangs s'agitent, nous tomberons dans une guerre ouverte. » lui expliqué-je, soucieuse, mais déterminée à ce que cela n'arrive jamais.

Je serre le poing, en réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire. Il faut absolument qu'Octavia revienne de Polis avec Indra. Il faut que l'armée de _Trikru_ soit à nouveau levée le plus rapidement possible, même avec trois cent hommes en moins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste comme force armée à Indra ? » me questionne t'elle, en regardant à son tour la carte d'un air soucieux.

« Suffisamment pour reprendre Polis, rassure-toi. »

« Lexa… » me dit-elle, en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras alors que je détourne le regard vers elle. « Que se passera t'il si Roan décide d'attaquer Arkadia avant que l'armée de _Trikru_ ne soit levée, et que donc nous soyons assez nombreux pour le contrer ? »

Son regard tremble. Je sers les dents et déglutis avant de lui répondre dans un regard déterminé.

« Je ne laisserai pas ça se produire Clarke, je t'en donne ma parole. » lui affirmé-je.

Je sais que son intérêt est pour chacun des siens mais aussi pour nous tous dans le rôle capital que Raven va jouer. Je dois coûte que coûte protéger Arkadia.

« Je te l'ai dit, je considère ton peuple comme mon peuple, et je le protégerai comme tel. » continué-je, en lui faisant à présent face, et en réhaussant son visage empli d'inquiétude d'un geste doux de la main.

« Je sais… Mais si Octavia ne revient pas à temps. »

« Il y a quelques mois, c'est moi qui te disait ça concernant son frère, Clarke. » lui dis-je sérieusement. « Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûre qu'Octavia reviendra. On va reprendre Polis, et ramener la paix à notre peuple. »

Clarke détourne le regard, comme peinée de cette évidence qu'elle refuse toujours.

« A quel prix, Lexa ? »

« A n'importe quel prix, et je défie quiconque de se mettre en travers de notre chemin… _WanHeda_. » lui réponds-je dans un sourire bien déterminé.

Puis, je commence à me diriger vers la porte après avoir soigneusement rangé les cartes, et recaché la clé à sa place. Là, je me retourne et lui tends la main, en l'invitant silencieusement à me suivre. C'est le moment.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte et y pénètre en sentant mon cœur s'emballer. Là, je découvre, en même temps que Clarke, ce qui a été fait de ce lieu. La table est toujours là, en son centre, le lit est toujours intact sur la droite. Ce même lit dans lequel nous nous sommes tant aimées, est aujourd'hui recouvert de présents en tous genres, ce que ce soit des sortes de talismans faits à la main ou des fleurs, pour certaines complètement desséchées. J'en reconnais quelques unes, provenant de la prairie en haut de la falaise, et en caresse délicatement, en sentant mon cœur se serrer. A ma gauche, Clarke observe les lieux, en scrutant tous les petits détails, alors que je peux voir sa poitrine se soulever difficilement, comme si son souffle était contraint par l'ambiance qui pèse dans l'atmosphère. De son regard jaillissent une forme d'admiration et de gratitude. Je sens ma gorge se nouer, et ma mâchoire se contracter pendant que des larmes s'emparent de mes yeux lorsqu'ils se reposent enfin sur la table centrale, qui fait maintenant office d'autel. Pourtant je sens que c'est pour moi le parfait moment pour lui ouvrir cette partie de mon cœur, lui dévoilant ainsi mes blessures les plus profondes.

Sur l'autel en plein milieu de la pièce, siège l'épée d'Astria, disposée sur un présentoir posé sur la table et sous elle, pend l'arc de Costia, autour duquel sont déposées de multiples couronnes de fleurs fraiches. Derrière l'autel, sur le mur, une inscription marquée à la peinture bleue « _Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Wamplei nou laik eno._ » sous l'emblème de leur clan représentant les trois trinités entremêlées. Le ciel, la terre et l'eau. Lorsque je lis cela, je ne peux retenir mes larmes, qui dévalent à présent généreusement et librement mes joues. Mon cœur me fait tellement mal, et ma gorge se noue tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de trouver difficilement ma respiration. Ma mâchoire tremble, et je pince mes lèvres en essayant d'étouffer mes sanglots, lorsque je sens la chaleur d'une main réconfortante et compatissante se glisser dans la mienne, alors que je regarde toujours fixement cette inscription, de laquelle je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer, et pour une fois, je réalise que je me l'autorise. Totalement libre et sans contrainte ni restriction. Son combat ne sera jamais terminé, la mort n'est la fin. Sa main presse la mienne, et je sens son regard compatissant posé sur moi. Silencieusement, elle attend patiemment que je lui envoie un signe, n'importe lequel, lui montrant que je suis toujours là, auprès d'elle, et non perdue dans un passé qui m'est si difficile de dépasser. Puis, tout d'un coup, je viens plonger mon regard dans le sien, et la laisse ainsi contempler toute l'étendue des blessures de mon âme, lui offrant ainsi l'intégralité de ce que je suis, la laissant pénétrer dans les recoins les plus secrets de mon passé, et lui dévoilant une partie de moi que je n'ai offert à personne depuis la mort de Costia. Dans un regard aussi doux qu'empli d'amour, Clarke vient du revers de la main essuyer une partie de la tristesse qui m'habite encore, ne voyant ainsi plus que la femme qui a perdu l'amour alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'à l'aube de sa vie. Je baisse le regard, et viens de ma main libre appuyer sur la sienne. Puis, je ferme les yeux un instant en inspirant profondément, avant de les rouvrir. Elle me contemple toujours, avec cette compassion dans le regard qui est tellement sienne, et cette tendresse qui vient apaiser une partie de mon âme. Silencieusement, je me retourne à nouveau vers l'autel, et m'en approche, majestueusement, pour y apposer ma main dessus. Restée légèrement en retrait, je sens pourtant la présence de Clarke à mes côtés.

« J'aurai aimé que tu la connaisses. » lui murmuré-je, tout en regardant son arc.

« Je la connais déjà, Lexa. Elle fait partie de toi. » me répond t'elle, en me rejoignant et en apposant sa main sur la mienne. « Chaque instant passé à tes côtés me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici ? » lui demandé-je, la gorge toujours nouée, bien que légèrement moins douloureuse.

« Non. »

« Parce que je tenais à ce que tu sois à mes côtés lorsque je remettrai les pieds dans cette maison. Parce que je voulais le partager avec toi, avant tout ce qui se prépare. Avant de manquer cette opportunité, au risque de peut-être toujours le regretter... Parce que je voulais que tu saches à quel point je me battrai pour protéger tout ce pour quoi Costia s'est tant battue à mes côtés, et tout ce pour quoi nous nous battons aujourd'hui toutes les deux. Elle serait fière de ce que nous avons accompli ensemble, et je tenais à ce que tu le saches autant que moi je le sais. »

« Ton héritage ne sera pas le sang et la guerre, Lexa. Ton héritage sera la paix. » me répond t'elle d'une voix rassurante.

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, j'esquisse un sourire, nous revoyant toutes les deux sur mon canapé à Polis. Clarke pense à la même chose que moi, et me renvoie alors chaleureusement mon sourire.

« Et si nous devons encore nous battre pour l'obtenir, alors nous mènerons ce combat côte à côte. Je me battrai avec toi, et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur de mourir à tes côtés pour une cause que je considère comme juste. » me dit-elle, en reprenant tout son sérieux, et en saisissant mon visage entre ses deux mains.

Mais en voyant cette détermination et ce courage dans son regard, je les lui saisis et les sors de mon visage. Je relève mon port de tête et, devant l'autel commémorant deux des guerrières les plus fortes et les plus admirables que j'ai connues, deux femmes que j'ai profondément aimées et respectées, je lui tends un bras, en l'incitant du regard à le saisir. Après une très brève hésitation due à sa surprise, et avec un sourire en coin, Clarke le saisit et s'y accroche fermement.

Je lui réponds, en souriant à mon tour et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, d'une voix douce mais plus déterminée que jamais :

« Je ne veux pas me battre et mourir à tes côtés, _WanHeda_ , je veux me battre et VIVRE à tes côtés. »

Dans un immense sourire, faisant resurgir toute sa force et son envie de vaincre, mais aussi sa foi en cet avenir meilleur auquel nous croyons plus que tout l'une comme l'autre, Clarke rehausse son regard, et dans un mouvement de tête, me dit fermement :

« Alors allons nous battre, et gagnons cette ultime guerre… Heda. »

Puis je m'approche délicatement d'elle, et l'embrasse tendrement. Je peux sentir la bénédiction de Costia, et ne ressens absolument pas qu'en agissant ainsi, je fais offense à sa mémoire. Bien au contraire, à cet instant précis, je me sens plus forte que jamais. Je savoure ce baiser, comme béni par mon passé. Puis Clarke le brise et après m'avoir demandé si j'étais prête à sortir, elle m'entraine doucement vers la porte. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à la franchir, je stoppe mes pas, et fais demi-tour. Puis je contourne la table, et viens ouvrir un petit pot en osier tressé à la main, dans lequel je plonge mes doigts, sous le regard bienveillant de Clarke. Je viens apposer mon regard dans le bleu du sien quelques instants, puis détourne à nouveau la tête vers le mur sur lequel j'appose quelques mots.

Une fois que c'est fait, je referme le pot contenant la poudre bleue, et me frotte la main, dont le bout de mon doigt est légèrement écorché. Je rejoins Clarke, qui sourit fièrement en lisant mes mots. Je lui esquisse un sourire, sentant mon cœur soudainement beaucoup plus léger en pensant à Costia, ce qui me donne l'impression de revivre plus sereinement après tant d'années. Le poids de sa perte ne repose désormais plus sur mes épaules de la même manière. Je mets une main sur celle de Clarke, lui indiquant que maintenant, nous pouvons quitter la pièce. Après qu'elle ait passé la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois, et contemple le mur derrière l'autel, pour y voir mon écriture à présent l'orner…. A jamais.

« _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_. »

Je souris, et ferme la porte derrière moi, sous le regard tendre, fier et aimant de Clarke.

* * *

Clarke est partie faire le tour des postes d'avant-garde situés à l'extrémité du village, pendant que je fais le point avec les hommes de Luna qui sont à présent prêts. J'ordonne à ce que tous soient sur leur garde si jamais je fais sonner le signal. En attendant, la vie au village suit son cours. J'entends soudainement des éclats de voix, et des hommes se mettent à crier, alors que des bruits de chevaux se font entendre, martelant bruyamment le sol en descendant la falaise. La nuit est sur le point de tomber, et les torches commencent à s'allumer petit à petit tout autour de la ville. Mon regard se déporte vers ces bruits, tandis que je m'avance sur le chemin principal pour aller à la rencontre des cavaliers qui rentrent. Clarke et plusieurs guerriers me rejoignent rapidement, pendant que j'inspire profondément, soulagée de la voir enfin revenir, saine et sauve. Ils sont moins nombreux que lorsqu'ils sont partis hier, mais ils sont au moins revenus.

« FAITES PLACE ! » ordonné-je, d'un ton ferme et sec, tandis que tous s'écartent sur le passage des chevaux.

Luna fait une halte à mon niveau, le visage immaculé de sang, et les traits durcis. Elle rentre du combat, et la voir comme cela choque Clarke, qui n'est pas habituée à cette vision d'elle. La lèvre gonflée, et noircie, je peux comprendre qu'elle a eu du combat au corps-à-corps. Elle demande à ce qu'on prenne son cheval, et lorsqu'elle met un pied à terre, je durcis à mon tour mon regard, attendant patiemment qu'elle me fasse un rapport de ce qu'il en est à ses frontières. Soudain, un de ses hommes balance un corps à terre, cagoulé, et je m'approche de lui après que Luna m'ait fait un signe de tête, comme si elle me présentait une prise de guerre. Clarke me lance un regard quelque peu surpris, mais bien déterminée à savoir ce qu'il en est. Je m'approche, et lui arrache violemment sa cagoule qui évitait qu'il ne sache précisément où il se trouve. Lorsqu'il me voit, ses traits se tétanisent, juste avant que son regard mortifié ne devienne plus que haine et violence. Il tente subitement de se relever, dans un cri de rage, mais est arrêté net par mes hommes qui le maintiennent genoux à terre, alors que Clarke laisse échapper un léger mouvement de recul sous la surprise. Son visage peinturé de blanc et empli de cicatrices témoigne de toute la haine qu'il ressent en me voyant bien vivante face à lui. Je serre les dents, et lui témoigne à mon tour toute ma rage quant à l'attitude de son clan, qui tente de s'élever contre moi.

« Où est Roan ? »

« _Azgeda_ sera toujours là où _WanHeda_ sera. Tu n'es plus Heda désormais. Notre Roi a pris le pouvoir.» me répond t'il, rageur.

« Lexa est la seule et unique Heda que nous reconnaissons. » intervient Clarke, pendant que mon regard ne quitte pas cet homme qui, comme moi, connaît parfaitement sa destinée.

« Heda, il faut que je te vois. » me dit Luna, en m'incitant du regard à la suivre.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Je dois savoir de cet homme où se trouve réellement l'armée de Roan. Connaissant ce clan, et la loyauté de ses hommes envers leur sang royal, et connaissant le grade de notre prisonnier au vu de ses tatouages, je saisis délicatement mon poignard, et tout en maintenant un regard appuyé sur lui, je le fais tourner dans mes mains. Puis je rehausse la tête, et réitère ma question, une dernière fois :

« Où est son armée ? »

Mais au lieu de me répondre, il ne m'offre que toute sa haine et son dédain déversés dans son regard, juste avant de cracher en signe de refus. Je fais un signe de tête pour que mon guerrier le frappe violemment au visage. Puis, il lui relève la tête, et je m'approche un peu plus, sous le regard nerveux de Clarke.

« OU.. EST… ROAN ? » lui demandé-je une ultime fois, en susurrant entre mes dents, d'un ton si hargneux et menaçant, que certains hommes émettent des signes de surprise.

Je fais glisser lentement mon poignard sur son visage, en enfonçant délicatement la lame jusqu'à entailler sa chair, et faire virer le blanc de sa peau à la couleur rouge de son sang. Puis je fais signe à mes hommes de le relever, pour qu'il soit à ma hauteur. Là, son regard cherche _WanHeda_ et lorsqu'il le plonge dans le sien, il émet un sourire satisfait.

Rapidement, et d'un geste aussi ferme que précis, je lui enfonce mon poignard en plein cœur, et maintiens la pression dessus jusqu'à ce que son sang me coule sur les doigts. Son regard revient alors se plonger dans le mien, où il ne peut voir que la détermination que j'ai à les stopper, et dans son dernier soupir, il me murmure un « Trop tard. » que seule moi peut entendre. Je retire ma lame et reste le regard plongé dans le sien, en serrant les dents, tandis que son corps tombe à terre à mes pieds. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir quels regards ont Clarke et Luna, et lorsque je décide de le faire tout en essuyant ma lame sur mon pantalon, avant de remettre mon poignard à ma jambe, je m'avance silencieusement au milieu d'elles avec une attitude déterminée, devant laquelle tous mes hommes baissent les yeux. Sur mes pas, elles me suivent et je reprends la direction de la maison d'Astria, tandis qu'ils me saluent tous un-à-un d'un signe de tête accompagnant un « Heda » respectueux, tout en me faisant place.

Puis une fois arrivée devant la porte principale, et alors que les hommes commencent à s'agiter, se sentant maintenant réellement menacés par l'ennemi, je finis par me retourner vers Clarke et Luna, qui restent silencieuses.

« Ils marchent sur Arkadia. »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel, désespérée d'avoir bien compris ce que ce regard signifiait. Luna savait pertinemment qu'elle devait ramener cet homme en vie pour qu'on en ait la confirmation, ce qui est maintenant chose faite.

« Lexa, on doit protéger Arkadia. » me dit-elle, pendant que je détourne mon regard vers Luna, l'invitant à me dire ce qu'elle a à me dire.

« Octavia et Indra sont déjà en train de lever les armées de _Trikru_ , elles ont besoin de deux jours supplémentaires. » me dit-elle dans un calme qui déconcerte complètement Clarke.

Je relève mon port de tête et observe attentivement Luna, satisfaite de cette nouvelle.

« Tu les as donc vues. »

« Oui, elles étaient en chemin. Me voyant armée, Indra a accepté de lever son armée contre _Azgeda_. Mais elle ne sait toujours pas que tu es en vie, Octavia ne lui a rien dit… »

« Où est Kane ? » la coupe Clarke, qui est en train de perdre tout son calme.

« Il n'était pas avec eux. » lui répond Luna.

Lorsqu'elle lui répond cela, je ferme à nouveau les traits de mon visage. Indra en fuite et Kane toujours à Polis, Octavia n'a surement pas pu le libérer comme prévu.

« Comment ça pas avec elles ? » commence à s'énerver Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas Clarke, elles m'ont juste dit qu'il était resté à Polis. Octavia m'a dit que Roan avait actuellement levé une partie de son armée de Polis, mais elle n'a pas réussi à savoir si c'était pour marcher sur Arkadia. Il ne reste environ que deux cents hommes aux portes de la Capitale, c'est le moment d'attaquer. »

« On ne peut pas aller à Polis maintenant. Il faut aller protéger Arkadia ! » s'emporte Clarke.

« Clarke ! » l'interpellé-je, suite à son ton employé envers Luna.

Luna reste silencieuse, mais son regard n'en est pas moins parlant. Voyant qu'elle outrepasse les limites, Clarke inspire profondément, et présente un regard empli d'excuses à Luna, qui ne tarde pas à détourner le sien vers moi. Je les observe gravement, pendant qu'elles attendent toutes deux que je prenne ma décision.

« Roan va faire venir le reste de son armée du nord, sa position à Polis n'est pas encore assez respectée pour qu'il prenne le risque de retirer la seule chose qui lui permet de rester en place, à savoir son armée. Marcher sur Polis, c'est condamner Arkadia, sans certitudes de pour autant la reprendre maintenant. Dès qu'Indra sera là, nous partirons donc pour Arkadia. » statué-je, face au regard soulagé de Clarke.

Luna acquiesce d'un signe de tête et se retire sans un mot de plus, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle à faire pour les quarante-huit prochaines heures. Je fais quelques pas, et vais me chercher un verre d'eau en silence. Clarke présente des signes de nervosité malgré tout, quand soudain on entend un homme au dehors s'écrier « Heda ! WanHeda ! », attirant notre attention à toutes les deux. Elle se précipite à l'extérieur, pendant que je lui emboite le pas. Un de nos hommes arrive à notre hauteur en nous tendant la radio que Clarke s'empresse d'écouter grésiller. Quelqu'un essaie de passer un message, mais la réception n'est pas bonne. Après m'avoir rapidement saluée, je remercie d'un signe de tête mon guerrier et suis Clarke qui cherche un meilleur endroit pour la réception.

« Clarke… grrrssssss…. Clarke, tu me reçois ? Grrrrrssss… » s'élève une voix au travers de la radio.

« C'est Raven. » me dit-elle, toujours en train d'essayer d'améliorer le signal. « Raven… Tu m'entends ? »

« Clarke…. Enfin, ca fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre. »

« Tu vas bien ? Bellamy est bien arrivé ? »

« Oui il est là, mais la situation est délicate. »

« Délicate ? » lui demande Clarke, en me regardant avec inquiétude. « Comment ça ? »

« Echo est à nos portes. »

La peur s'empare du regard de Clarke, qui devient blanche comme un linge. Elle manque de lâcher la radio, et c'est ma main qui la rattrape de justesse en soutenant la sienne. La pression de son doigt relâche le bouchon de l'appareil, et je comprends alors que Raven ne nous entend pas.

« _Azgeda_ est déjà là, nous n'avons pas deux jours Lexa… »

Par un regard silencieux, je lui demande de me fournir plus de renseignements.

« Raven… Où en es-tu avec les centrales ? »

« J'ai bien avancé, et j'ai découvert que nous avons besoin de la Flamme, Clarke. Est-ce que tu l'as toujours ? Tu ne l'as pas donnée à Luna ? »

« La Flamme, mais pour quoi faire ? Et.. non je ne l'ai pas donnée à Luna, je l'ai toujours. »

« Bien. » lui dit Raven. « Alors si nous ne survivons pas à _Azgeda_ , il faudra que tu la portes à un endroit dont je vais te passer les coordonnées GPS. Là-bas, il y aura surement tout le matériel nécessaire. »

« Attends, attends Raven, je ne suis pas celle qui doit faire ça. Je n'y connais rien en informatique. »

« Je sais, mais tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix, Clarke. Une fois là-bas, il faudra que tu trouves l'appareil qui te permettra d'activer les codes que contiennent la Flamme, qui sont les codes de sécurité des centrales. Je ne peux pas stopper ce qui en sort actuellement, mais on peut stopper leur désintégration complète programmée par ALIE à l'époque de la programmation des missiles, à l'aide de ces codes. Une fois activée, il faudra que tu rentres dans le programme de gestion des centrales, et que tu l'intègres à son code source. Je vais essayer d'ouvrir à distance le programme en question pour que tu puisses y avoir accès. Par contre, activer ces codes nécessite la désactivation complète de la Flamme, et donc sa destruction. »

Clarke me lance alors un regard terrifié. La seule façon de peut-être tous nous sauver est la destruction de la Flamme, c'est à peu près la seule chose que j'ai compris de ce que Raven a raconté. Mes traits se durcissent, alors que ceux de Clarke se décomposent.

« Ok…Ok Raven. Bon… euh… Est-ce que tu peux me passer Bellamy stp ? » lui dit-elle, complètement abasourdie par les informations qu'on vient de recevoir.

« Clarke ? »

« Bell ? Comment est la situation là-bas ? »

« Mauvaise. _Azgeda_ est là, et ils nous laissent un seul jour de répit pour… » hésite t'il avant de reprendre « Ecoute, Raven va te transmettre les coordonnées, tu dois te rendre là-bas et essayer d'activer les codes. »

« Pour QUOI, Bellamy ? »

La réponse est longue à arriver, alors que Clarke secoue nerveusement la radio, comme si le mauvais signal était la raison de la durée extrêmement longue du temps de réponse. Elle refuse de réaliser que c'est uniquement la réponse hésitante de Bellamy qui la rend aussi longue à arriver, et non la mauvaise réception.

« Pour te livrer, Clarke. » finit-il par lui dire.

Je serre les dents et empoigne mon épée de rage. Puis je regarde nerveusement autour de nous, alors que comme Clarke, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que Roan cherche. La fuite d'Indra de Polis lui a donné une raison d'attaquer Arkadia, et de revenir sur sa parole de les protéger, les accusant ainsi de se retourner contre lui. Combiné à la fuite de _WanHeda_ , tout peut être un prétexte pour remettre en cause son autorité, et cela lui donne donc finalement une raison de prendre les devants en attaquant la _Skaikru_. Il ne va pas leur laisser plus d'un jour de répit. Dans le regard affolé de Clarke, je comprends qu'elle est tout à fait consciente de la situation.

« Bell, essaie de gagner du temps. J'arrive. » conclut-elle, devant mon regard désapprobateur, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit avant de couper le signal.

« Quoi ? » lui demandé-je, complètement prise de cours.

« Je pars de suite pour Arkadia. » m'impose t'elle, tout en passant devant moi pour se rendre en direction de la maison de laquelle nous sommes sorties quelques instants plus tôt.

Je lui emboite rapidement le pas, contrariée par ce que je viens d'entendre, et une fois à l'intérieur, lui demande des explications.

« Tu ne peux pas repartir à Arkadia. » lui dis-je, en haussant presque la voix.

« Oh que si, je peux Lexa, et je vais le faire. »

« NON. » lui réponds-je, fermement, devant son regard colérique et déterminé.

« Je ne vais pas laisser Arkadia se faire détruire sans rien faire. »

Je serre les dents et déglutis. Je comprends son intérêt pour notre peuple, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'y rende. Roan ne l'épargnera pas, et cela ne garantit en rien la survie de la _Skaikru_ , bien au contraire.

« Te rendre ne sauvera pas Arkadia, Clarke. Si _Azgeda_ est déjà sur place… »

« Je ne sauverai pas Arkadia, mais TOI oui, Lexa. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je me tends.

« Si j'y vais, je peux nous faire gagner le temps nécessaire à ce que tu arrives avec les deux armées réunies. Si je n'y vais pas, Arkadia, mon peuple, Raven… ils sont tous condamnés. C'est moi qu'ils veulent, alors si je me rends, je nous laisse une chance. Je ne sauverai pas Arkadia, mais toi oui. » me dit-elle, en tentant de me convaincre.

Je durcis mon regard, et sais objectivement qu'elle a raison. Mais mon cœur lui, m'interdis de la laisser partir. Il m'interdit de refaire cette erreur une deuxième fois. Ma gorge se serre et j'inspire profondément. Mais lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et y trouve la même détermination dont Costia a fait preuve des années auparavant, je comprends alors que rien ne l'arrêtera elle non plus. Je ne l'empêcherai pas de partir. Elle peut nous faire gagner le jour qu'il nous manque actuellement.

Clarke passe la main dans sa poche et en sort la boite métallique, tout en la regardant. La Flamme est ce que nous devons protéger coûte que coûte. Après un moment à la regarder en silence, elle finit par le briser en me disant qu'elle sait où la mettre en sécurité. Mon regard dans le sien, je me refuse de perdre la confiance que j'ai en elle, et ne lui pose donc pas la question du lieu auquel elle pense.

« Alors cache-là. Si la Flamme peut tous nous sauver, elle doit rester cachée… jusqu'à ce que tu la récupères. » lui dis-je doucement, en essayant de croire qu'une autre solution est inenvisageable.

Elle la range à nouveau et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. J'ai envie de lui crier de ne pas partir, mais je dois la laisser faire. Je la regarde silencieusement pendant qu'elle regroupe un petit paquet d'affaires, et prend de quoi manger pour la route. Le temps presse, et elle n'en perd pas. Luna entre à ce moment-là dans la pièce, munie d'un petit paquetage et lorsqu'elle voit Clarke s'agiter de la sorte, elle marque un temps d'arrêt et me regarde avec un air interrogateur. Puis elle comprend, et s'avance vers moi, en me tendant le sac, que j'hésite à ouvrir, étant accaparée par Clarke. Mais lorsque cette dernière s'interrompt, comme attendant de voir ce que ce fameux sac que je tiens dans mes mains comporte, je me résigne finalement à l'ouvrir. Mon regard se pose alors sur ce bout de tissu rouge, que mes doigts caressent, juste avant de le sortir du sac, sous le regard fier et admiratif de Clarke. Luna affiche un petit sourire en coin, satisfaite et fière elle aussi, pendant que je me passe l'épaulette autour du torse, et me l'attache sur la poitrine, laissant ainsi le bout de tissu tomber sur ma gauche. Mon armure d'Heda à présent mise, Clarke s'approche délicatement de moi, et sans aucune gêne face à Luna, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Je peux alors y lire toute la confiance qu'elle me porte et toute la dévotion dont elle fait preuve… envers notre peuple, et envers moi. Devant le regard respectueux de Luna, et sans aucune pudeur, je lui saisis la nuque et lui dépose un baiser, dans lequel je viens réchauffer ses lèvres. Un baiser au travers duquel je m'enivre de son amour, et à travers lequel je communique avec son âme. Cette impression d'être invincible à ses côtés s'empare de moi… Cette impression d'être vivante au contact de sa peau me fait vibrer entièrement. Je fais un peu plus pression sur sa nuque, comme pour appuyer l'infinie passion qui nous lie. Comme pour qu'aucune de nous ne l'oublie. Puis lorsque je la laisse enfin s'échapper, elle me sourit en sachant qu'elle s'en remet totalement à moi.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. »

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. » lui réponds-je.

Et lorsque je la vois passer la porte, je n'ai qu'une seule pensée en tête. Je regarde silencieusement Luna, qui dans mon regard, comprend très bien que ce moment, je l'ai déjà vécu. Et ce moment, je l'ai déjà payé. Il m'a déjà couté beaucoup trop. Elle s'approche de moi, et regarde à son tour Clarke s'éloigner dans la nuit à présent noire, au travers de la porte. J'inspire profondément, alors que mon ventre est totalement noué.

« Je fais envoyer un cavalier dès maintenant ? »

« Tu en envoies même plusieurs. On doit trouver Indra. Demain soir, nous partons pour Arkadia. » lui réponds-je sans détacher mes yeux de la silhouette de Clarke qui est maintenant en train de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

« Et si l'armée de _Trikru_ n'est pas encore levée ? »

« Je ne perdrai pas Clarke comme j'ai perdu, Costia. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Et je sais qu'elle a raison. La réelle question est : est-ce que tu me suivras cette fois ? »

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Luna, qui ne tarde pas à me répondre, avec une détermination sans faille.

« On apprend tous de nos erreurs. »


	8. The duty to protect my people comes firs

**Hello :)**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée du retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, autant que j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir ce qui se prépare, ou plutôt, ce qu'il se passe... Une chose est sûre :**

 **"The duty to protect my people comes first."**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci de suivre cette histoire :)**

* * *

Tout autour de moi, la forêt me donne l'impression d'être habitée, et malgré la nuit noire qui m'entoure, mon cœur lui, me semble plus éclairé que jamais. J'écoute les foulées cadencées de mon cheval marteler le sol en rythme. Me repérer de nuit n'est pas vraiment évidemment, surtout pour moi qui ne connaît pas parfaitement ces bois, mais je sais au moins que tant que je suis toujours sur le territoire de Luna, je ne risque rien. Je sais aussi que je devrai le quitter rapidement, et pour cela je sais à peu près où le faire pour me rendre à l'endroit où je veux aller avant de rejoindre au plus vite Arkadia. Ma respiration se synchronise presque avec celle de ma monture, et malgré la fatigue qui se fait à présent sentir, je lutte pour ne pas laisser aller mes yeux au repos. Les bruits de la forêt me font parfois frissonner, me rappelant ainsi à la réalité. L'air frais de la nuit tient mes sens malgré tout en éveil, bien que je me demande comment cela est toujours possible compte tenu de mon état de latence. Qu'importe, je dois rester plus concentrée que jamais, et lorsque j'arrive à l'orée de la forêt et croise enfin ce chemin que je cherchais, j'ai confirmation que je suis bien là où je voulais être. Partir de nuit n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option pour me repérer, mais cela restait la plus judicieuse pour que je ne risque rien, ou presque. Bien que plus inquiétants, les bois sont malgré tout plus sûrs de nuit, et qui plus est, sur les terres de _Floukru_. A partir d'ici, tout peut changer. Je m'apprête à entrer en territoire de _Trikru_ , et si je dois tomber sur des grounders, j'ai deux solutions : soit je ne risque rien, et tombe sur des armées d'Indra, soit je tombe sur un des petits groupes armés d' _Azgeda_ qui parcourent encore ces terres. Avec le retour d'Indra, il y a fort à parier qu'il y en aura de moins en moins et que malheureusement tous se regroupent autour d'Arkadia. Cela n'assure pourtant pas mon entière sécurité. J'inspire profondément, tout en pensant au fait que je me serais sentie bien plus en sécurité si elle avait été à mes côtés. Mais je sais qu'elle ne le peut pas. Je sais aussi qu'elle aurait préféré l'être, mais nous devons penser à bien plus que seulement nous deux. Bien plus grand. Et cela nous impose certains sacrifices, tant Lexa que moi le savons. Je finis par talonner mon cheval en lui indiquant de sortir de la grande route pour prendre un petit chemin quelque peu sinueux, qui la longe pour un temps mais finira par la quitter à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin pour s'enfoncer dans la profondeur de la forêt. Je ne connais pas bien cette extrémité de la route, mais j'en connais bien la seconde partie, de laquelle je me suis souvent servie de repaire il y a maintenant un bon moment déjà. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dessus, tout en restant aux aguets, avec pour seule arme une épée qu'un homme de Lexa m'a donnée lorsque j'ai pris mon cheval, mes pensées finissent par rejoindre Arkadia. Savoir Roan à nos portes me tort les tripes et pourtant, une partie de moi sait depuis le début que ce moment allait finir par arriver. Que c'était inévitable, surtout avec ma fuite de Polis. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en un sens m'en vouloir, mais fuir était pourtant ma seule option pour essayer de trouver du soutien là où Polis désormais ne pouvait absolument plus l'être.

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant soudainement un bruit sur ma droite, et dépose ma main gauche sur le manche l'épée qui passe sous ma jambe droite, prête à la dégainer si besoin. Ma monture montre des signes d'agitation, n'arrivant pas elle non plus à identifier les bruits en question, et je la talonne pour la forcer à reprendre sa marche. Je ne suis pas rassurée et sais que si un homme doit surgir, ma vie sera alors en péril. L'espace d'une seconde, je regrette vraiment d'avoir tenu à partir seule. Parfois je me dis qu'être têtue n'a pas que du bon. Mais je sursaute en voyant d'un coup une silhouette sauter sur le chemin à un mètre devant moi, effrayant au passage mon cheval que je dois maintenir tant bien que mal en place. Je souffle de soulagement lorsque mes yeux se posent sur cette biche, suivie de près par son faon. Pas plus affolée que cela, elle traverse tranquillement le petit sentier que je suis, en m'accordant un regard, insouciant de la cruauté et de la dangerosité de ce monde qui nous entoure. Instinctivement, je lui accorde un sourire, alors qu'elle continue sa route, et s'enfonce à nouveau dans la profondeur des sous-bois, qui gagnent de plus en plus en luminosité sous les rayons naissants de l'aube. Avec elle arrive l'humidité, et je comprends alors que je ne dois plus tarder, si je veux arriver à temps.

Après environ une demi-heure de route, qui heureusement pour moi, s'est passée sans embûches, je ralentis la cadence de mon cheval à l'approche de cette petite clairière. A partir d'ici, je continue au pas pendant quelques minutes, juste avant d'enfin poser le pied à terre et de prendre ma monture par la corde qui me sert de rênes. J'observe pendant quelques instants les alentours de la bâtisse, en inspirant profondément. Puis je commence à m'avancer vers elle, et accroche mon compagnon à la barre transversale sur le côté. Aucun autre cheval n'est présent, ce qui est bon signe. D'un pas déterminé, je décide de pousser la porte de la maison. L'intérieur est assez sombre, et la table centrale est toujours aussi encombrée d'objets divers et variés. Pendus de part et d'autre de la maison, des peaux et des plantes sont en train de sécher, parfumant l'atmosphère d'une odeur bien spéciale. Les plus gros morceaux sont conservés dans une partie annexe, juste derrière la maison. Les objets en tout genre servent de décoration très particulière à ce lieu, dans lequel mes yeux se promènent me ramenant à des souvenirs que je ne prends pas forcément plaisir à me rappeler. Cela dit, ce lieu a toujours été pour moi un terrain de repos. Les multiples bougies qui l'éclairent lui confèrent une ambiance chaleureuse. J'y suis seule, alors j'en profite pour caresser doucement cette grande table, qui peut tantôt servir à dépecer un animal, tantôt préparer un délicieux repas. Je m'avance vers l'arrière boutique, à peine dissimulée derrière un vieux rideau miteux, qui est d'ailleurs bien plus souvent relevé qu'abaissé. A l'angle du mur, j'esquisse un sourire en voyant la multitude de peaux qui ornent le lit, lorsqu'une voix me fait sursauter.

« La grande WanHeda… »

Si je n'avais pas reconnu la mélodie de la voix, j'aurai réellement pu me sentir menacée. Avant de me retourner vers la personne qui vient de m'interpeller, j'esquisse un sourire en coin, puis fais volte-face et croise ainsi son regard. Elle dépose le lapin qu'elle tient dans les mains, et s'approche délicatement de moi. Le clair de ses yeux est une chose qui m'a toujours impressionnée, parce que les cheveux clairs comme les siens associés à ce bleu sont choses très rares chez les grounders. Tout du moins, je n'en ai jamais vu d'autres. Sur son visage, aucune agressivité ne paraît, bien au contraire. Dans son regard, il y a toujours eu cette douceur, cette détermination mêlée à cette admiration, en particulier lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi. Je n'ai même jamais compris pourquoi je pouvais y percevoir ce sentiment. Silencieusement, je ne bouge pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Les boucles en cuir qui lui serrent le buste et dessinent ainsi sa poitrine, ont aujourd'hui quelque chose de différent. Son poignard y est suspendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Alors que je plonge mon regard dans le sien en esquissant un sourire soulagé, heureux et satisfait de la trouver ici, elle s'approche encore davantage et vient m'enlacer. La délicatesse de son geste me rappelle pourquoi je suis venue ici. J'inspire en lui rendant la bienveillance de son accolade.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » me demande t'elle d'une voix posée, avec un petit sourire en coin, lorsqu'elle me lâche enfin.

« Je ne savais pas où aller. »

« Viens… » me dit-elle en m'entrainant sur le rebord du lit.

Là, je m'assoie à ses côtés et reprends un air grave sur mon visage. Voyant ma contrariété, elle me saisit une main, ce qui me fait relever le visage vers elle.

« La dernière fois que tu m'as dit cela, tu cherchais à te cacher. Et quelque chose me dit qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour très différent. »

« Tu as surement dû entendre des choses… » lui dis-je, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet de ma venue, malgré le temps qui commence à me manquer.

« J'ai entendu des choses, en effet. Mais tu connais ma position et mon métier, j'en entends forcément. Alors dis-moi… » me répond t'elle, en caressant ma joue.

Mais je lui saisis la main et la repousse délicatement, ce qui provoque donc son incompréhension.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » finis-je par lui dire, dans un regard déterminé qui n'a rien à voir avec le regard perdu et confus qu'elle m'a connu dans le passé.

« Je t'écoute. »

Je me lève subitement du lit, et me retrouve à présent face à elle. Niylah me regarde, et finit par rehausser la tête en posant ses deux bras derrière elle et en s'appuyant de plus belle sur le lit, tout ouïe. Il y a bien longtemps déjà, perdue et amère contre Lexa, je n'aurai pas eu des pensées innocentes en la voyant ainsi positionnée. Mais aujourd'hui, les temps sont différents. J'admire le respect dont elle fait preuve, et c'est vrai qu'il est arrivé une fois qu'elle comble ma nuit. Aujourd'hui, je la sais digne de confiance, et elle est la seule à qui je peux demander ce que je m'apprête à lui demander. La seule dont tout le monde ignore notre relation, Lexa elle-même n'est pas au courant, et c'est donc l'endroit le plus sûr pour la cacher. Encore faut-il que Niylah accepte.

« J'ai besoin que tu gardes quelque chose pour moi. Je dois rapidement repartir, mais ne peux pas la prendre avec moi. » lui expliqué-je en sortant délicatement la boite métallique de ma poche intérieure.

Elle se redresse, et me regarde d'un air désabusé et plutôt incompréhensif, juste avant de se lever à son tour et de s'approcher de moi, tout en regardant la boite que je tiens dans mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demande t'elle.

« La clé de notre survie à tous. C'est la Flamme, l'esprit du Commander. »

Son regard témoigne de tout l'honneur que je lui fais, mais aussi de toutes les questions qu'elle se pose. Je peux également y voir une autre expression, que je n'arrive pas de suite à identifier.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu me remette l'esprit de Heda ? Tu donnerais ta vie pour lui, alors pourquoi t'en séparer ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » m'interroge t'elle, suspicieuse.

« Parce que justement, il ne faut absolument pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Il faut que la Flamme reste en sécurité, quoi qu'il arrive. Personne n'aura jamais idée de venir la chercher ici, et tu es la seule en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour cela. »

« Personne ne peut mieux la protéger que toi... »

« Aujourd'hui, si. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'emporter avec moi là où je vais. » lui réponds-je, sans avoir vraiment l'intention de lui en dire plus.

Niylah est n'est pas seulement qu'une passeuse, c'est aussi la fille d'un très bon guerrier de _Trikru_ , et le maniement des armes n'a pas de secrets pour elle non plus. Je ne l'ai jamais vue les utiliser, hormis une seule fois à l'époque où je lui rendais régulièrement visite. Je l'ai vue se battre avec un homme qui venait essayer de lui voler sa prise du jour, et je me rappelle bien de ma surprise quant à son aptitude au combat. A croire qu'aucun d'entre eux ignore comment se battre. Je ne veux pas l'entrainer avec moi. Mais c'était bien évidemment sans compter sur ce qui nous lie, et qui l'autorise à me questionner, contre ma volonté. Malgré mon refus de la mêler à cela, son regard soucieux m'invite à la rassurer… autant qu'il est possible de le faire.

« Tu as fui Polis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le Roi d' _Azgeda_ était en possession de la Flamme, et aujourd'hui, tu viens me trouver avec elle. »

J'inspire profondément, en durcissant mon regard. Puis je le radoucis rapidement, lorsqu'elle reprend d'une voix douce :

« Je te suis reconnaissante de protéger l'Esprit de Heda. Il représente tellement pour nous… Tout comme toi, la grande WanHeda, qui nous a libéré de la Montagne. Je te suis reconnaissante de protéger ainsi l'héritage de Heda, celui de _Leksa Kom Trikru_ … »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je déglutis, et sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas lui révéler que Lexa est toujours en vie. Je ne peux pas lui dire que la Flamme est désormais destinée à autre chose, et je ne sais même pas comment nous allons faire pour, après cela, asseoir la légitimité de Lexa au Trône sans elle. Cela va remettre en cause tout leur système, et avec les derniers événements, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en parler avec elle. Comment va t'elle pouvoir rester à leur tête s'ils n'acceptent pas qu'elle le soit sans avoir la Flamme en elle ? Mais si Raven dit vrai, la destruction de cette dernière est indispensable à notre survie à tous. Mes pensées se bousculent, et j'ai envie de leur crier d'arrêter, pendant que Niylah m'observe d'un air réellement soucieux. Je comprends alors que mon visage s'est subitement fermé, témoignant de mon tiraillement intérieur, et pourtant, pourtant, je ne peux et ne dois rien lui révéler. Je me racle la gorge, reprends contenance devant elle, et finis par incliner légèrement la tête, acceptant ainsi ses remerciements.

« Lexa était la meilleure Heda que nous pouvions avoir. Je l'ai connue bien avant cela, c'était une femme qui avait beaucoup d'honneur… » continue t'elle.

« Elle… l'était. » hésité-je à lui répondre.

« Tu tenais beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je peux lire dans son regard toute la compassion qu'elle cherche à me transmettre, et que j'aurai volontiers acceptée si je n'avais la désagréable impression de lui mentir. Alors plutôt que de continuer sur ce terrain tangible sur lequel je me trouve, je préfère éviter de parler de Lexa.

« Est-ce que tu cacheras la Flamme pour moi ? » m'empressé-je de lui demander, en appuyant mon regard dans le sien.

« Bien-sûr… WanHeda. » me répond t'elle, avec un regard déterminé.

« Bien… » lui dis-je en lui donnant la boite, non sans un déchirement incontrôlé au cœur. « Ne la donne à personne, et si ce n'est pas moi, tu sauras reconnaître la personne à qui tu devras en temps voulu la donner. »

« Comment ? »

« Je lui dirai une chose que toi seule et moi savons, ainsi tu sauras que c'est la bonne personne. Si personne n'est venue la chercher d'ici trois jours, remets-la toi-même, en mains propres, à Luna. Ne la donne à personne d'autre, tu m'entends ? »

« Compte sur moi. » acquiesce t'elle, même si je vois persister sur son visage une certaine incompréhension quant à mes instructions.

Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule, en plongeant mon regard reconnaissant dans le sien, et après une hésitation, je m'approche d'elle et lui dépose tendrement un baiser sur la joue, avant de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus. Même si j'aimerai rester davantage, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, et m'apprête à passer la porte lorsque sa voix m'interpelle :

« Où vas-tu ? »

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, mais stoppe malgré tout mes pas, elle finit par rajouter :

« Prends soin de toi… »

« Toi aussi. » lui réponds-je en lui accordant un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire.

Alors que je remonte à cheval, je peux la voir sur le pas de la porte. Nous échangeons un dernier regard avant que je n'élance ma monture au grand galop, en sachant pertinemment que j'ai perdu du temps, mais que la Flamme est à présent en sécurité. Cette pensée allège mon âme. Mais pendant que je souffle de soulagement par rapport à cela, je ne peux néanmoins pas m'empêcher de penser que ce que j'ignore en revanche… c'est si je reverrai un jour Niylah.

* * *

J'arrête mon cheval à environ deux cent mètres à l'est de nos murs, et saisis fermement l'épée juste avant de laisser partir mon compagnon de route. Je réalise que cette arme sera ma seule protection jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à franchir nos portes, tandis que je la serre encore un peu plus, comme pour me donner davantage de courage et de confiance quant à son maniement. Habituellement, c'est un environnement que je n'appréhende pas à retrouver. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, que tout me semble différent… et surtout une fois encore, une guerre s'apprête à s'y dérouler. En ces terres, beaucoup de batailles ont déjà eu lieues, j'ai vu des centaines d'hommes mourir de ma main, j'ai vu Anya se faire tuer sous mes yeux, j'y ai tué Finn, j'ai vu toute l'armée de Lexa massacrée par les miens, et sans compter les dégâts faits par Alie… Je déglutis difficilement face à ces affreux souvenirs, avant de me ressaisir rapidement en me disant que malgré tout, c'est un endroit qui mérite d'être sauvé, et pour lequel je me battrai. Pendant que je marche aussi assurément que possible, j'entends les tambours de guerre d' _Azgeda_ résonner à l'autre bout d'Arkadia. Les bruits sont lointains, mais bien présents. Je n'ai donc pas de mal à imaginer que l'armée est déjà en campement devant l'entrée principale, et très certainement plus proche que l'était celle de Lexa à l'époque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de haïr Roan pour la menace imminente qu'il représente pour mon peuple, et pourtant je sais que je vais devoir essayer de faire preuve de diplomatie. Mon but n'est pas directement de sauver Arkadia, mais plutôt de permettre à Lexa de le faire. Elle est notre seule chance, et je dois à tout prix lui faire gagner du temps. Le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle arrive et nous sauve tous.

Tandis que je me rapproche petit à petit des murs qui entourent notre camp, en marchant le plus silencieusement possible et en me tenant à moitié courbée pour ne pas signaler ma présence, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Je n'ai jamais été la plus discrète, je ne suis pas une guerrière, je ne suis pas douée pour cela, bien que je reconnais que ma détermination à survivre m'a quand même sauvée la vie plus d'une fois. Mais je n'en reste pas moins relativement faible au corps à corps. Je sais que l'armée d' _Azgeda_ campe devant la porte principale, et seuls quelques membres de la _Skaikru_ connaissent le passage que je compte emprunter pour rejoindre l'intérieur du camp. Nous avons tenu à le garder secret pour éviter que n'importe qui n'entre ou ne sorte de l'enceinte sans être contrôlé et surtout sans y être invité. J'espère juste que Raven n'a pas remis le courant. Nos murs sont essentiellement faits de grillage, de barbelés et de clôtures électriques, avec des tours de guets installées tout autour de l'Arche. Arkadia est ainsi fortifiée, et nous avons un contrôle visuel sur chaque angle du campement. Mais il y a un endroit, un seul, qui n'est pas alimenté en courant. Visible des tours de gardes oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus dur à contourner, et seuls Bellamy, Raven et moi connaissons le passage. Kane lui-même ignore qu'une porte sur l'extérieur reste sans cesse ouverte. En tant que chancelier, sa principale responsabilité est de nous protéger, et malgré le climat de paix qui régnait à Polis il y peu de temps, tout le monde sait qu'il n'en est plus rien aujourd'hui. S'il l'avait su, il l'aurait fait condamner. Je ne pense pas que Raven ait fermé le passage, tout du moins je ne l'espère vraiment pas, sinon je n'aurai qu'une seule solution pour entrer dans Arkadia. Et ce sera la porte principale…

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant les alentours, et peux à présent voir l'agitation qui règne sur la place principale, j'entends des éclats de voix résonner et, mêlée aux cris de guerre de l'armée ennemie, cela confère une ambiance à ce camp qui me glace le sang. Je ne pensais pas revenir dans ces conditions, je ne pensais pas revenir du tout à vrai dire. Pas depuis bien longtemps en tout cas. Pas après la mort de Lexa. Je n'avais plus ma place ici… ni à Polis d'ailleurs. Je ne trouvais ma place nulle part, et me contentais de faire la seule chose que je savais encore faire : protéger les miens. Puis j'ai retrouvé Lexa, et je ne pensais toujours pas devoir revenir ici, et encore moins pour éviter une guerre. Je pensais naïvement que fuir Arkadia signifiait aussi en éloigner toute menace. Tout s'agite devant mes yeux, des hommes armés courent pour prendre position autour de la porte principale, pendant que d'autres effectuent des rondes de surveillance le long du mur. Je peux même voir des corps transportés à l'intérieur, ce qui me laisse penser que des hommes viennent juste d'être blessés. Je m'apprête à m'approcher encore davantage, lorsque je me jette soudain à terre, le cœur battant la chamade, en retenant mon souffle. A seulement vingt mètres devant moi, plusieurs hommes d' _Azgeda_ , armés jusqu'aux dents, marchent en observant durement et de manière menaçante notre organisation de défense. Ce sont des guetteurs. Je mords l'intérieur de la lèvre, en maudissant ma chance légendaire et en espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas vue, sinon je suis déjà morte. L'un d'eux fait deux pas vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils derrière son masque de guerre, ayant entendu du bruit. Alors qu'il s'approche dangereusement de moi, et que j'empoigne plus fort que jamais le manche de mon épée, je saisis le premier caillou qui me passe sous la main et le lance aussi loin que possible, histoire d'attirer son attention ailleurs. Lorsqu'il l'entend tomber sur sa gauche, il ordonne aux autres de rester en position, et dévie sa trajectoire, ce qui me laisse quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne peux absolument pas bouger tant qu'eux ne bougent pas, j'aurai envie de crier, mais je peux à peine faire trembler les feuilles sous les vibrations de ma respiration haletante sans prendre le risque de me faire repérer. Ils sont maintenant quatre à attendre, armes à la main et rage au cœur, que le cinquième ne revienne. Et quand de loin, il leur signifie qu'il n'y a rien, ils reprennent leur marche en se tapissant à moitié dans les forêts, histoire de ne pas être vus par les miens. Ce sont des techniques de camouflage très utilisées par les grounders, et auxquelles nous avons déjà eu affaire peu de temps après notre arrivée sur Terre. Je tends mon bras contre mon corps pour attraper ma radio, sans pour autant me relever. Je sais que je ne suis pas loin, mais je ne sais pas combien d'hommes d' _Azgeda_ rôdent de ce côté, que je pensais pourtant plus sûr que l'autre. Mais nous sommes en guerre, Clarke, à quoi d'autre t'attends-tu ? Bien-sûr qu'Arkadia est surveillée… Je baisse au maximum le volume de ma radio, et en touche le canal, pour essayer d'obtenir à nouveau le signal sur lequel j'ai communiqué avec Bellamy hier. Je prends alors pleinement conscience que je n'aurai qu'un seul essai. Un autre groupe d'hommes arrive à ma hauteur, et en les voyant passer et en observant leurs agissements, je comprends qu'ils sont en train d'encercler totalement Arkadia… ce qui signifie deux choses : la première, l'attaque est imminente, et la deuxième, il ne me reste que très peu de temps pour traverser le mur, sans cela, je n'aurai plus aucune chance de le faire, si un groupe prend position juste en face du passage en question. Ce sont des archers qui nous encerclent, et cette pensée ne me rassure guère. Ainsi, comme nos murs ne sont pas fait de briques, ils vont nous assiéger et nous tuer comme des lapins. Le piège est en train de se refermer, nos avant-postes vont défendre notre porte principale, puis nos hommes sortiront de l'arche pour se battre au corps-à-corps dès que l'armée aura fait tomber notre principale défense. Nous ne pourrons pas rester enfermés dans l'Arche, nous serons pris au piège, alors nous combattrons, et dès que nous serons sortis, nous serons des proies faciles pour leurs archers. Cette situation me glace littéralement le sang. Alors que je m'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton pour émettre le signal, j'espère sincèrement que Raven ou Bellamy auront la radio, parce que je n'aurai pas d'autre chance de passer… et sans eux pour faire diversion et faire bouger ce groupe d'hommes, qui à présent campe entre le passage et moi, je n'ai aucune chance d'arriver à mon but. Je ne suis pas Lexa, je ne peux pas espérer gagner un combat face à cinq hommes avides de sang. Je serre les dents, en me demandant pourquoi elle n'est pas là, avec moi et à mes côtés. Puis j'appuie enfin sur le bouton.

« Bell, Raven, je suis là, et j'ai besoin de vous. Vite. »

Je retiens ma respiration, et coupe directement la radio par la même occasion. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'avoir une réponse, pour ne pas être découverte. S'ils ont reçu le message, je sais que j'aurai une confirmation visuelle dans très peu de temps. Les prochaines minutes me paraissent une éternité, étant couchée au sol à limite mordre la poussière, ne devant pas bouger d'un millimètre pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Je me maudis parfois de me mettre dans certaines positions inconfortables, mais je dois pourtant absolument réussir à passer. D'un coup, j'entends des coups de feu, et des cris. Je reconnais deux voix au loin que j'arrive facilement à identifier, entre plusieurs tirs qui résonnent dans l'air. Les guerriers d' _Azgeda_ s'affolent, et se mettent immédiatement en mouvement pendant que je saisis l'opportunité pour m'élancer rapidement vers le passage, dont ils sont à présent en train de s'éloigner. Je me lève subitement et entame une pointe de vitesse que jamais je n'aurai pensé atteindre. Le souffle court, le visage crispé et les muscles douloureux, je continue de parcourir les quelques mètres salutaires qu'il me reste à faire. J'ai envie de hurler pour dégager mes poumons et regagner de l'air, mais je n'y parviens même pas. Ils sont tellement oppressés qu'ils me donnent la sensation que mon thorax se déchire. J'entends des cris derrière moi, et comprends alors que l'un d'eux m'a évidemment repérée. Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant et manque malencontreusement de tomber dans ma course, en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour le voir en position de tir, avec sa flèche qui ne risque pas de manquer sa cible vivante. Voyant ma dernière seconde arrivée, je me demande si j'avance réellement aussi vite que ce que je pense. Mon esprit veut s'échapper mais mon corps, lui, se sent prisonnier. Prisonnier de cette flèche qui va finir par le traverser, aussi facilement, rapidement, et efficacement qu'une balle. Aussi vite que celui de Lexa ne l'a été, juste avant de s'effondrer face à moi. Alors que mon regard croise celui de l'homme qui s'apprête à m'ôter la vie, je peux voir subitement son corps se déporter sur le côté, et tomber massivement, ce qui me ramène à la réalité et stoppe immédiatement ma course. J'entends alors les trois autres détonations s'enchainer, et peux voir les corps s'écrouler un à un juste devant moi.

« CLARKE ! » s'écrie une voix dans mon dos, juste avant qu'une main ne saisisse mon bras violemment, et ne me tire en arrière.

Lorsque je reviens à moi, je peux voir le regard terrifié mais protecteur de Bellamy, qui vient juste d'abattre ces trois hommes. Il a à peine le temps de me projeter en arrière, qu'il se fait faucher juste sous mes yeux et tombe massivement sur le sol dans un cri de rage. Menacé par le cinquième homme, qui a profité qu'il abaisse son arme le temps de m'attirer vers lui pour me protéger, et qui s'est rué sur nous, Bell se débat et le frappe furieusement au visage. Mais son adversaire est incontestablement plus fort de lui, et est en train de l'étouffer. Bellamy tente de trouver encore une issue pour s'en sortir, mais ses forces l'abandonnent petit à petit. Je dois agir. Sans réfléchir, j'empoigne alors ferment mon épée, me jette dans un cri de désespoir et de colère sur notre assaillant, et lui enfonce ma lame de toutes mes forces dans le torse. Puis je retire rapidement mon arme de son corps, qui s'effondre alors inerte sur le sol, libérant ainsi mon ami de son emprise. Je serre les dents juste avant de déglutir en détournant mes yeux vers lui, et dans son regard, je peux voir un soulagement de ne pas avoir perdu la vie, mais aussi une surprise qu'il ne saurait cacher. Il se relève, et me remercie d'un signe de tête silencieux, mais dans lequel nous comprenons que parfois, nous sommes forcés de faire des choses que nous ne pensions jamais faire. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai plus envie de survivre. Voilà pourquoi je veux pouvoir vivre.

Nous franchissons enfin le mur au pas de course, en nous assurant de ne pas être vus par les autres guerriers d' _Azgeda_ , qui ont bien sûr été alertés par les coups de feu, et en refermant soigneusement le grillage derrière nous. Après nous être rapidement éloignés de l'enceinte, nous arrivons haletants, devant les portes d'Arkadia, que Bell s'empresse d'ouvrir pour me faire pénétrer à l'intérieur, à l'abri du regard de notre ennemi. Là, et seulement là, nous reprenons notre souffle pendant quelques instants, durant lesquels je me penche et appose mes mains sur mes cuisses, en tentant de retrouver mon calme. Au milieu de l'agitation, personne ne remarque ma présence, et je demande presque aussitôt à Bellamy de me conduire auprès de Raven.

* * *

Lorsque je franchis la porte, je peux voir le dos de Raven, qui se tient une fois encore les yeux rivés sur plusieurs écrans d'ordinateurs, sur lesquels s'affichent des codes auxquels je ne comprends strictement rien. J'ai toujours eu une forme d'admiration pour cette fille, dont l'intelligence dépasse toutes mes connaissances en la matière, ce qui parfois me fait vraiment me sentir très inférieure. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je m'en suis remise au cerveau développé de Raven pour régler des situations catastrophiques. Sur terre, les compétences de chacun peuvent être utiles, mais certaines sont indispensables à notre survie. Et c'est le cas de Raven, sans elle, nous aurions été condamnés plus d'une fois, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Elle ne m'a pas entendue entrer, ou je pense plutôt qu'elle n'y a pas prêté attention. Lorsqu'elle est absorbée dans ses travaux, rien ne peut l'en sortir, et surement pas une simple porte qui s'ouvre. J'esquisse un petit sourire de la voir ainsi, en bonne santé, avec sa queue de cheval brune qui s'agite dans son dos au rythme de ses mouvements de tête oscillants entre un écran, puis l'autre. Notre histoire n'a pas toujours été facile, elle m'a beaucoup blâmée pour Finn jusqu'à comprendre ce que je lui avais évité comme souffrance. Nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, mais c'est une des personnes que je respecte le plus ici-bas, et si Raven n'avait pas été là, plus d'une fois j'aurai perdu pied.

D'un coup, elle relève subitement la tête, comme interpellée par quelque chose, alors que je me tiens l'espace d'un instant sur le pas de la porte, silencieuse. Elle se retourne et plonge son regard, qui s'illumine subitement, dans le mien. Un magnifique sourire vient embellir son visage, puis elle se lève de sa chaise, et s'approche rapidement de moi, en boitant. Quand je regarde sa jambe, je maudis souvent Murphy pour lui avoir infligé cela, et je me maudis moi-même d'être dans l'incapacité de lui en redonner un usage normal, dont elle aurait tant besoin. Je m'avance vers elle, et sens la pression de son corps contre le mien quand je la serre dans mes bras, en fermant pendant une seconde les yeux, pour me délecter de la sentir si vivante. La pression de ses bras autour de mes épaules me rappelle le bonheur que c'est d'être entourée. Je n'ai jamais réellement dit à Raven à quel point j'ai besoin d'elle, et pas uniquement pour ses compétences. J'admire son courage, et sa capacité à toujours relever la tête, dans l'adversité, et dans la douleur. Quoi qu'il arrive. Si elle n'avait pas été là lorsque j'étais dans la Cité des Lumières, je n'en serai surement jamais revenue, et c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je la revois depuis. J'inspire profondément de soulagement, en oubliant l'espace d'une seconde la menace qui est à nos portes. Puis elle finit par briser notre étreinte, et me regarde en souriant, réellement heureuse de me retrouver, juste avant que son regard ne devienne à nouveau sérieux, et de s'en retourner à ses écrans.

« Je suis sur le point de casser le code d'accès au programme, mais le serveur est une vraie forteresse. J'ai besoin de plus de temps… j'y suis presque. » maugrée t'elle.

« De combien de temps penses-tu avoir encore besoin ? » lui demandé-je, en m'approchant à mon tour.

« Je ne sais pas, je vais finir par y arriver. »

« Nous n'avons plus le temps, Raven. »

« Je sais, je sais !... JE SAIS, Clarke. » s'exaspère t'elle.

Alors, comme un réflexe, j'inspire profondément, et lui pose une main sur l'épaule, sur laquelle j'exerce une légère pression compatissante, tout en la regardant serrer les dents de contrariété. Ses yeux sont si cernés, mais pourtant la flamme qui les éclaire témoigne de toute sa détermination. Je sais qu'elle lutte de toutes ses forces, n'en dort pas, et serait capable de faire cramer son cerveau pour essayer de trouver la solution. Je ne peux même pas envisager lui dire autre chose que lui apporter mon soutien silencieux.

« Il faut que j'arrive à craquer ce programme pour qu'on puisse ensuite depuis le labo de Becca y entrer les codes pour stopper la surchauffe du système. Il y a une programmation automatique qu'ALIE avait mise en place il y a presque cent ans, comme solution de secours si jamais les missiles échouaient. Lorsque tu l'as détruite, tu as aussi activé sans le vouloir le compte à rebours, Alie avait lié le code d'activation de son plan B, pour faire simple, à sa destruction. Mais heureusement Becca l'avait anticipé. On a passé des semaines à décrypter son journal avec Monty, et dans la puce, elle a aussi caché les codes de désactivation. »

« Donc si on ne rentre pas ses codes, nous sommes condamnés. »

« Assurément. Mais pour pouvoir les rentrer, il faut que j'arrive à accéder au programme de contrôle général du système des centrales nucléaires. Sinon la fission des noyaux nucléaires sera trop importante, et ça provoquera trop de chaleur et donc l'explosion qu'Alie a bien prévue. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois pour être sûre que la menace était bien réelle, mais oui, elle l'est. Et notre seule chance réside dans la puce, et c'est encore en admettant qu'on trouve bien la machine adéquate pour l'activer et ainsi réussir à en extraire le code dans le labo de Becca. On a bien essayé d'en fabriquer une mais sans succès, alors il nous faut la sienne. D'après son journal, elle dit s'y trouver, mais de toute façon, la trouver ne servira à rien si je ne parviens pas à rentrer dans ce foutu programme ! » rage t'elle contre elle-même.

Je déglutis difficilement, comme oppressée par toutes ces révélations. Bellamy, dont j'ai presque oublié la présence, me sort de mes pensées les plus sombres. En anéantissant Alie, j'ai provoqué cela. Je sais que c'était inévitable, mais…

« Le labo de Becca se trouve ici. » me le situe t'il sur la carte des environs, dessinée à la main et accrochée sur un panneau juste à coté de nous.

« C'est à plusieurs jours de marche d'ici… »

« Oui. Et vu la situation ici, on ne peut pas sortir le rover. On ne peut même pas sortir du tout, Clarke. »

Je contemple la carte avec un regard grave, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. _Azgeda_ va attaquer notre camp de manière imminente, et je ne sais pas combien de jours nous pourrons tenir reclus dans l'Arche. Je ne sais pas non plus dans combien de temps Lexa arrivera... Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra encore à Raven pour terminer, et je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste à vivre tout simplement. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que si nous devons protéger une seule personne ici, c'est elle. Je plonge mon regard soucieux dans celui de Bellamy, qui se tient à côté de moi. Puis je regarde Raven, avant de le regarder à nouveau. Alors il comprend, et inspire profondément avant de serrer la mâchoire, et de manifester un mécontentement de la tête. De la panique s'empare petit à petit de son regard.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. » lui dis-je, sur un ton déterminé. « Raven… » lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle, « il faut absolument que tu craques ce programme, et quand ce sera fait… » continué-je en griffonnant des coordonnées sur un bout de papier qui traine là, « rends-toi à cet endroit. Tu y trouveras ce qu'il te faut. » Puis je me penche vers elle, et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, que personne à part nous deux ne peut entendre.

Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux, et la bouche à semi-ouverte. Je sais qu'elle tente de murmurer un « non », comprenant ce que ma révélation implique, mais nos priorités sont ailleurs. Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras, et je lui esquisse un sourire, tout en posant la mienne par dessus. Plonger dans son regard, je sais à présent qu'elle pourra récupérer la Flamme et qu'avec elle, notre espoir de survie est toujours intact. A moi désormais de faire ma part du travail. Je croise le regard suppliant de Bellamy pendant que je me dirige vers la porte. Juste avant que je ne la passe, je me retourne vers eux, comme pour les regarder une dernière fois.

« Clarke, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça… » me supplie t'il.

« Tu sais comme moi que je dois le faire. Echo n'arrêtera pas, et ils vont nous massacrer. »

« Nous pouvons combattre. » me dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau de moi. « Tu n'es pas obligée. Nous avons encore des armes, et des hommes. »

« Non, nous allons tous nous faire massacrer, et tu le sais Bell. Au mieux, nous serons pris au piège et mourrons de faim en quelques jours à peine. Au pire, ils nous massacrent tous d'un coup !... »

« Laisse-moi aller parler à Echo, nous étions à Mount Weather ensemble. Nous avons survécu ensemble, je l'ai libérée de là-bas. J'ai vu son regard, je refuse de croire qu'il n'y a que du mauvais en elle. » Objecte t'il. « S'il y a la moindre chance que… »

« Echo est la chef des armées d' _Azgeda_. Tout ça, c'est elle, Bell. TOUT CA !... Alors même s'il n'y a pas que du mauvais en elle, c'est une guerrière, qui ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'elle aura ce qu'elle veut. Et ce qu'elle veut, c'est moi. » haussé-je la voix.

« C'est de la pure folie, Clarke. » intervient enfin Raven. « Au mieux Echo te tue, au pire elle te tue ET détruit Arkadia. Alors pourquoi imagines-tu une seule seconde que te rendre nous aidera ? »

« Parce que j'espère qu'elle honorera la parole de son Roi. Roan me cherche, et ce n'est pas ma tête qu'il veut, c'est moi. Alors je vais mettre la sécurité d'Arkadia comme condition pour repartir à Polis avec elle. C'est notre seule chance de te donner un peu plus de temps, et ensuite vous pourrez quitter le camp à cheval, et faire ce que vous avez à faire tous les deux... »

L'idée déplait à Raven, mais malgré son inquiétude, elle sait que j'ai raison. J'inspire profondément en me rappelant qu'en faisant cela, je remets entièrement ma propre vie entre les mains de Lexa, mais au delà de cela, je laisse une réelle chance à Raven d'exécuter sa mission correctement. Lorsque je regarde Bell, il sait que j'ai espoir que Lexa arrive à temps. Mais pour lui, l'argument n'est pas recevable.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pas toute seule. Je viens avec toi. » finit-il par me dire, sur un ton déterminé.

« Non. » lui réponds-je, en lui barrant la route alors qu'il prend le chemin de la sortie.

« Pourquoi non, Clarke ? On ne peut pas prendre le risque de te perdre. » hausse t'il à son tour le ton.

« Celle qui doit être protégée coûte-que-coûte ici, c'est Raven. C'est elle la clé de tout cela, et dès que vous le pourrez, partez au labo, trouvez la machine, et faites ce que vous avez à faire. J'ai besoin de toi Bell, j'ai besoin que tu protèges Raven. » lui dis-je, en sentant mon cœur se serrer. « Fais-moi confiance. » lui demandé-je en murmurant. « Fais-lui confiance, elle viendra. »

Il redresse la tête en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres et en inspirant profondément, tandis que mon regard est à présent plongé dans le sien. Puis après une hésitation, il finit par abandonner, et dans un signe de tête de remerciement et avec un regard déterminé, je tourne enfin les talons et m'apprête à passer la porte, lorsque la voix de Raven m'interpelle :

« Clarke, vas au moins voir ta mère. »

Je me retourne et leur accorde un dernier sourire silencieux, en passant l'angle de la porte. J'aurai aimé pouvoir éviter de passer par l'infirmerie, et je sais que je ne dois surtout pas lui dire quoi que ce soit, sinon elle fera tout pour m'en empêcher. Mais je dois quand même passer la voir. Je ne me pardonnerai pas une fois encore de ne pas lui laisser une chance de me dire au revoir, même si j'ai parfois l'impression que nous passons notre vie à le faire. Au fur et à mesure que je m'avance dans les couloirs d'Arkadia, j'ai l'impression que je marche sur du verre qui se fend petit à petit sous mes pieds, en repoussant autant que possible le moment fatidique où il se brisera, entrainant inévitablement ma chute.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à l'infirmerie, je la vois penchée sur un blessé, avec Jackson qui lui apporte une compresse et une poche de médicament. Les gémissements de douleur qui s'élèvent de cette pièce ne sont jamais très agréables à entendre, et depuis que nous sommes ici, il n'y a jamais régné une réelle ambiance de repos comme il devrait y avoir dans une infirmerie. Tout n'y est toujours qu'agitation et lutte acharnée entre la vie et la mort. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'avancer qu'elle lève instinctivement le regard vers moi, dès que je passe la porte. Une joie immense se lit immédiatement sur son visage, et malgré mon cœur douloureusement serré, je ne peux nier celle que je ressens en la voyant. La tendresse de son regard et l'amour qu'elle me porte, malgré notre passé tumultueux, ont toujours été d'un grand réconfort.

Je m'approche d'elle, pendant qu'elle laisse Jackson s'occuper du patient, et s'éponge les mains tout en venant à ma rencontre. Les lèvres tremblantes de bonheur de me voir, elle appose sa main sur ma joue et me contemple en relevant une mèche de mes cheveux. J'étouffe un petit rire joyeux, et souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer tellement fort, pour lui communiquer tout mon amour et mon admiration. Ma mère n'a jamais été parfaite, mais elle est la moitié de ce que je suis. Malgré nos conflits et nos désaccords, nous n'avons jamais été aussi soudées que ces dernières semaines. Je me suis tellement détestée de devoir la sacrifier à cause d'Alie, elle s'est tellement blâmée de m'avoir torturée sous son emprise. Mais si elle n'avait pas été elle, si elle ne m'avait pas pardonné pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je n'aurais plus jamais pu me regarder dans une glace. Je respire l'odeur de sa peau en affichant un sourire des plus sincères.

« Tu es revenue. » me murmure t'elle, au creux de l'oreille, juste avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Oui.. je suis là. » lui réponds-je, avant de briser notre étreinte, en sachant que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder.

« Laisse-moi te regarder. »

« Je vais bien Maman. » lui mens-je, du mieux qu'il m'est possible de le faire.

Je la vois souffler, ce qui me fais dire qu'elle ne me croit pas, malgré tous mes efforts. Objectivement, comme puis-je être crédible, alors que j'erre dans les bois depuis quelques semaines en me cachant, que je suis poursuivie par Roan pour avoir fui Polis, et que la présence de son armée à nos portes témoigne bien de son envie de me retrouver à tout prix. Comment puis-je être crédible alors que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vues, je venais juste de détruire la CoL, que les grounders et même certains des nôtres voulaient ma peau, et que pour la première fois ma mère a réellement compris toute la douleur et la peine insurmontables que j'ai ressenti à la suite de la perte de Lexa. J'ai pourtant toujours refusé de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Je sais qu'elle cherchait juste à me protéger, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Alors elle s'est résignée à me laisser continuer ce qui lui semblait être à présent mon unique but : maintenir mon peuple en vie et en sécurité depuis Polis. Mais par la suite, elle a appris ma fuite, et maintenant je suis là, face à elle. Seulement, ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir y rester, alors pour éviter une énième discussion sur le choix que je fais actuellement, je me force à écourter ce moment. Je mets donc toutes mes forces dans un sourire, pour y dissimuler toute ma peine de la laisser une fois encore.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je vais bien et que je suis rentrée. »

Mais je ne dois pas être si bonne comédienne que cela.

« Clarke, chérie, que se passe t'il ? Je sais qu' _Azgeda_ est à nos portes, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons trouver une solution. Mais d'ailleurs, comment es-tu parvenue à revenir ? » tente t'elle de me rassurer, pendant que je culpabilise de la situation.

« Peu importe, je suis là, c'est ce qui compte. Je vais d'ailleurs aller voir où en est Raven. » lui mens-je une dernière fois, en tournant les talons pour abréger cette souffrance intérieure que je m'inflige.

Elle me regarde, et repart travailler lorsque je me retourne une dernière fois, pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Maman… »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. » lui avoué-je, comme la première chose sincère que je lui dis aujourd'hui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Clarke. » me répond t'elle, le regard pétillant et un sourire aimant au coin des lèvres.

Puis je tourne les talons, et sors rapidement de l'infirmerie en levant les yeux au ciel et en ravalant mes larmes. Mon cœur bat tellement fort à chaque pas supplémentaire que je fais, comme s'il se refuse d'aller là où ma tête, elle, me pousse. Mon cœur me dit de rester près d'eux, mais ma tête m'en éloigne, parce que c'est raisonnablement la seule façon de leur laisser une chance de survie. J'inspire profondément et tente de puiser tout le courage qu'il me reste pour continuer de marcher la tête haute vers les portes principales du camp. Une fois devant, je croise le regard abasourdi de Monty, qui, armé, est en position pour défendre ladite porte. Il s'empresse de me demander ce que je fais, en dépassant même la surprise de me voir ici.

« Ouvre la porte, Monty. » lui demandé-je sans une explication de plus.

« Clarke… » refuse t'il dans un premier temps.

Mais il finit par baisser le regard devant le mien, qui est plus que déterminé. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mes amis se mettre sur mon chemin. Je m'avance donc vers lui, et cette fois, lui ordonne plus fermement de le faire. Ne sachant pas s'il doit obéir, ou s'opposer à une énième idée qu'il considère folle de ma part, il se contente de me regarder pendant une seconde, en essayant de comprendre ce qui me passe par la tête pour vouloir sortir, seule, face à ce clan sanguinaire qui ne demande que ma tête. Bien-sûr qu'il sait pourquoi je le fais, mais envisager une autre solution lui parait surement la meilleure option. Malgré cela, il s'en est bien souvent remis à moi, et à ma clairvoyance et ma réflexion, surtout quand il s'agit de traiter avec les grounders. Je rehausse le regard, et peux finalement voir qu'il décide d'une fois encore, me faire confiance. Dans un sourire satisfait et gratifiant, je le remercie d'un signe de tête, alors qu'il lève le bras pour ordonner l'ouverture de la porte. J'entends les cris des guerriers me réclamer à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'autre côté et peux voir nos hommes, toutes armes sorties, les menacer pour assurer tant bien que mal ma protection. Je serre les dents et décide d'enfin avancer, en sachant que dès que j'aurai franchi la porte, je serai définitivement seule. Malgré ma détermination et mon objectif, leurs cris me glacent le sang, et pendant une seconde, j'hésite pourtant à le faire. Puis j'entends des bruits derrière moi, quelqu'un s'approche rapidement. Je donnerai tout pour voir Lexa arriver, mais au lieu de cela, je ne tarde pas à voir Bellamy à mes côtés, fusil à la main. Je fronce les sourcils, contrariée, bien que malgré tout quelque part rassurée par sa présence. Seulement, je me reprends rapidement, sa place n'est pas ici.

« Reste avec Raven. »

« Hors de question. » me répond t'il en s'avançant au dehors, ce qui ne me laisse désormais plus le choix que d'accepter, malgré son manque de discernement qui me met hors de moi.

Devant nous, des hommes menaçants et avides de violence et de sang hurlent sauvagement, et martèlent le sol de leurs armes. Bellamy les menace de son fusil mais rien n'y fait. Ils savent pertinemment qui je suis, ils me réclament, et pendant que je fais quelques pas de plus dans leur direction, contre l'avis de Bellamy, je les vois s'écarter face à moi, faisant place à une silhouette qui arrive de leurs lignes arrières. Imposant le respect, le visage maquillé de peinture blanche, la démarche assurée et gracieuse, dégageant autant de force que de détermination, elle affiche un petit sourire satisfait en me voyant. Mon regard se durcit, alors que sur ses ordres, deux hommes se joignent à elle, qui s'avance toujours un peu plus vers nous. A cette distance du mur, nos hommes peuvent encore nous couvrir, mais si le combat est déclenché, nous sommes quoi qu'il en soit morts, compte tenu du nombre de nos ennemis se trouvant face à nous. Une fois à ma hauteur, Echo finit par briser le silence :

« Je savais que la grande WanHeda finirait par se montrer. » me dit-elle, sur un ton fier, et satisfait.

« Je sais ce que tu cherches, Echo. » lui réponds-je en défiant son regard, ce qui attire toute son attention.

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'accepte de t'accompagner et de me rendre à Roan, à une seule condition : que tu lèves la menace qui pèse sur Arkadia. »

« Entendu. » accepte-elle sans même hésiter, avec un sourire quelque peu provocateur au coin des lèvres.

Puis elle fait signe de la tête à ses deux hommes de venir me chercher et de me saisir par le bras. Ce que je refuse à les bougeant violemment. Bellamy tente alors de protester, et l'un d'eux se retourne et lui met un puissant coup de coude dans le nez. Je me retourne à mon tour, et m'interpose en signe de paix, ce qui oblige Echo à hurler un ordre strict qui arrête de suite ses hommes. Ils agissent comme des animaux, de manière impulsive. Mon regard plongé dans celui de leur chef, elle m'invite donc rapidement à la suivre sans encombres après avoir ordonné à ses hommes de regagner leurs rangs… Ce que j'accepte sans protester.

« Echo, laisse-moi l'accompagner. » lui demande t'il.

« Je n'ai besoin que de WanHeda. » lui répond t'elle avant de tourner les talons, alors que je fais signe à mon ami de ne pas insister.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » tente t'il de lui demander tandis que nous nous éloignons.

« Parce que j'obéis aux ordres. » lui répond t'elle sèchement.

« Je ne t'ai pas toujours connue comme ça. »

Lorsqu'il lui dit cela, je peux voir Echo serrer les dents et durcir son regard encore davantage, en empoignant son arme. Même s'il a raison, elle ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser dire cela en présence de ses hommes. Bellamy ne sait pas comment ils fonctionnent. Je pose ma main sur le bras d'Echo, de peur qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui et ne le tue sur le champ. Et d'un regard je lui signifie que je la suis, que ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver là. Je prie pour qu'elle entende ma requête, et c'est moi qui finalement me retourne vers Bellamy et le foudroie du regard en le suppliant de laisser tomber, et de se rappeler qu'il doit me faire confiance. Pour l'instant, Arkadia dispose du sursis qui peut, peut-être, tous nous sauver. Et c'est ce qui compte. C'est cela notre unique priorité, pas le reste. Je m'avance donc au milieu des centaines d'hommes d' _Azgeda_ qui ne demandent que ma tête, et comprends qu'entre eux et moi, il ne reste que l'ordre de Roan de me ramener en vie, et le respect qu'ont ces hommes pour la femme qui les commande. Si Lexa n'arrive pas, je ne sais pas combien de levers de soleil je verrai encore, mais lorsqu'Echo s'apercevra que je n'ai pas la Flamme en ma possession, je ne donne pas cher de ma parole, ni même de ma tête. Je n'ai pas sauvé Arkadia, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, tout comme je sais que tout au plus j'ai fait gagner un jour ou deux à Raven. Et à Lexa. J'espère juste que ce sera suffisant.

* * *

Sa main vient à nouveau heurter mon visage, et le gout ferreux du sang coule sur ma langue, l'immergeant totalement. J'ouvre tant bien que mal l'œil qui ne me fait pas encore trop mal, et tente difficilement de retrouver ma respiration. La douleur de mon flan droit me tiraille, et je relève malgré tout la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Il n'a fallu que quelques heures à Echo pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir à Polis sans la Flamme, et qu'en l'occurrence je ne l'avais pas en ma possession. Sans détourner mon regard d'elle, dans lequel elle peut encore voir de la combativité, je me racle la gorge et crache de toutes mes forces par terre pour évacuer ce sang qui obstrue une partie de mes voies respiratoires. Mes poignets me font mal, je sens la chaleur du frottement de la corde me bruler et entailler ma chair, alors que mes épaules commencent à me donner envie de crier de douleur, à force d'être tirées de cette façon en arrière. Ses deux hommes me regardent et n'attendent que ses ordres pour m'achever, je peux le voir dans leur regard. J'ai pu gagner quelques heures, mais face à mon silence, Echo a fini par comprendre qu'elle ne tirerait rien de moi.

« Alors, pour la énième fois, WanHeda, dis-moi où est-ce que tu l'as cachée ? » me susurre t'elle, sur un ton menaçant, le regard plein de haine.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne parlerai qu'à Roan. Et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie de me retrouver dans cet état. » la défié-je dans le peu de souffle qu'il me reste.

Elle s'approche de moi et me frappe violemment dans le ventre, provoquant un cri de douleur que je ne peux retenir. Je n'ai plus la force d'étouffer toutes ces blessures qui ne cherchent qu'à s'exprimer. J'ai cette fois le souffle coupé, et elle me relève d'un geste brusque la tête en m'empoignant les cheveux. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas revenir à Polis sans rien, Roan la fera tuer pour asseoir sa position de leader fort, face à un peuple qui ne respecte que la force, et ce, malgré toute la confiance qu'il lui porte. Soit elle revient avec la Flamme, soit elle ne revient pas du tout. A présent, sa lame menace ma gorge, et je peux la sentir caresser ma peau. En un dixième de secondes, tout est terminé et je me vide de mon sang sous son regard satisfait. Je déglutis, malgré ma gorge douloureuse et esquisse un sourire. Mes pensées se tournent vers elle, à qui je n'ai même pas dit que je l'aimais. En me tuant, Echo se condamne elle mais aussi tous ses hommes, Lexa la traquera jusqu'à la mort et fera tout pour reprendre Polis, et j'avoue que cette idée ne me déplait pas. Je revois le visage de ma mère, son sourire innocent lorsque je lui ai adressé mon dernier regard sans qu'elle ne le sache. Je repense à Raven, qui représente à présent leur dernier espoir, mais je partirai en paix de savoir que c'est elle. Bellamy finira par retrouver sa sœur, Octavia finira par revenir. L'armée finira par arriver, et _Azgeda_ sera alors fini s'ils ne se rendent pas. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps, mais moi je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai plus… Le temps file désormais entre mes doigts à présent insensibles, et je ne peux le retenir. Je sens alors la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes et la chaleur de son corps irradier le mien. J'entends la mélodie de sa voix résonner dans ma tête et bercer mon âme, je ne vois plus cette tente dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement, je ne vois plus que le vert de ses yeux. L'infini vert dans lequel j'aime tant me perdre. Je me serre les lèvres pour la sentir encore une seconde de plus, et ferme les yeux tout en souriant à l'idée de savoir qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais. Je sais qu'elle n'abandonnera pas ce pour quoi elle s'est tant battue. Elle est vivante, et c'est ce qui nous sauvera tous. Raven et elle sont vivantes. Mais Lexa est belle et bien là, elle est là avec moi, et je peux presque jurer que je la vois passer la porte de cette tente, et tuer sans scrupules ces deux hommes qui campent de chaque côté. Lexa est là… Lexa est toujours là. Je replonge mon regard divagant mais pourtant encore bien vivant, malgré ce qu'elle a passé des heures à me faire endurer, dans le sien, et lui adresse un sourire fier, qui la perturbe. Si cela doit être le dernier, qu'importe, au moins je mourrai en paix, en protégeant ce que j'aime. Je mourrai en ayant vécu.

« _Ai laik WanHeda. Teik yo ogud na wan op_. » lui murmuré-je dans un dernier effort.

Lorsque je lui dis cela, le teint d'Echo devient livide, et son regard qui ne reflète depuis des heures que de la rage, de la détermination, de la colère, de l'obstination à atteindre son but sans jamais montrer une quelconque once de compassion ou de bonté, change littéralement. Il manifeste de la peur, et pour la première fois, laisse apparaître les blessures qu'elle cache. Bellamy avait peut-être raison finalement la concernant, Echo n'est peut-être pas uniquement sanguinaire et dénuée de tous sentiments. Mais trop tard… Je suis le Commander de la Mort, et je viens de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine. Je n'abandonnerai jamais cette guerre, je n'abandonnerai jamais la paix. Elle fait un pas en arrière en levant la menace imminente de son poignard sous ma gorge. Des cris s'élèvent subitement à l'extérieur, et je crois percevoir un combat qui vient de commencer. Mais peut-être est-ce mon esprit qui me trompe, je ne sais plus trop. Comme usant de mes dernières forces dans mes paroles pour elle, je sens maintenant mon corps petit à petit m'abandonner, et ma tête tomber sur le côté. Je n'ai plus la force pour la soutenir. Je peux tout juste voir ses hommes s'agiter et Echo saisir son épée, dans un bruit qui heurte le peu de mes sens encore en éveil. Je souffle une dernière fois, et sens du sang couler de ma lèvre, que je ne ferme même pas. Mon corps s'abandonne à sa lame, mais mon esprit et mon cœur, eux, ne resteront jamais ses prisonniers. Ils sont déjà avec Lexa, où qu'elle soit.


	9. Not Everyone Not you

**Hello :)**

 **Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, c'est hyper important d'avoir des retours et de savoir qu'une histoire et/ou une écriture touche le lecteur.**

 **Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir énormément d'introspections, des évocations douloureuses, mais aussi des scènes d'action. J'espère que chacun y trouvera son compte...**

 **Enfin, le titre je pense parle de lui-même (vous l'aurez compris, chaque titre a été judicieusement choisi.). Alors à la frustration que peut-être la fin du chapitre précédent a engendrée, je n'ai qu'une seule réponse :**

 **"Not everyone. Not you."**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Sa lame transperce furieusement le corps d'un homme qui arrive vers nous en hurlant, d'un coup net, précis et en plein thorax. En la retirant, Luna pousse un cri de rage, pendant que le corps sans vie de notre assaillant s'effondre au sol. Tout autour de nous, des hommes nous menacent maintenant de leurs lances et de leurs épées, mais leurs archers ne sont pas présents. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Je sais qu'Indra encercle l'armée d' _Azgeda_ par le flan ouest, alors que nous arrivons à l'est. Au nord, il y a Arkadia qui les empêche de pouvoir battre en retraite. Fuir vers le sud est alors impossible pour eux, ils sont pris en étau, et ils n'ont désormais nul autre choix que celui de capituler s'ils espèrent pouvoir survivre. Indra et Octavia se sont directement rendues ici, ordres reçus par l'intermédiaire de nos cavaliers envoyés juste après le départ de Clarke. Maintenant, seule une bonne centaine de mètres séparent nos deux armées, qui en fait n'en forment qu'une seule. Sans Octavia pour l'en convaincre, Indra n'aurait surement jamais prêté main forte à Luna pour défendre Arkadia, surtout pas en sachant qu'elle a déjà auparavant refusé de les aider à vaincre Alie. Mais Indra ne sait toujours pas que je suis en vie. Cela ne va plus tarder, le voile va bientôt se lever parce que j'ai besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés dans ce qui se prépare.

Mes hommes menacent désormais ouvertement cette armée qui attend ses ordres pour attaquer, mais Echo ne se montre pas. Où est-elle ? Encerclée et protégée par mes guerriers, Luna en tête, je reste dans l'immédiat toujours dans l'ombre, et tout porte donc à croire que c'est elle qui les mènent. La tension est palpable, et les hommes en face de nous auraient déjà attaqué si cela avait été leurs ordres. Seulement voilà, leurs deux flans sont menacés, ils n'ont pas d'issue, alors raisonnablement, Echo va finir par se montrer. Je durcis mon regard et sens mon corps se tendre… Comme alertée par mon instinct développé de guerrière, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je connais leur tactique de combat, je connais leur manière de diriger leur armée. Quelque chose se passe, leur chef n'est pas présente, et face à moi, il n'y a que des guerriers assoiffés, mais qui n'outrepasseront pas les ordres en commençant un combat qui, même s'ils doivent y survivre, leur coutera par la suite leur vie pour insubordination. Visage toujours couvert, je finis par m'avancer, d'un pas déterminé et fier, au milieu de mes hommes qui s'écartent alors, pour enfin arriver à hauteur de Luna qui mène l'assaut. Les regards surpris face à nous nous observent attentivement, malgré tout prêts à bondir au moindre signal. Là, je dénoue assurément ma toge, et dévoile ainsi ma figure et les deux épées qui ornent mon dos. Derrière mon maquillage, aucun homme ici présent ne doute de mon identité. Je serre les dents en les regardant, en arc de cercle devant nous, et tous dans un premier temps sont complètement mortifiés de me voir revenir d'entre les morts, tel un esprit que rien ne peut abattre. Des cris s'élèvent au sein de leurs rangs, qui se désorganisent sous la panique que mon retour provoque chez certains, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni même quoi penser. Des « Heda… » confus s'élèvent parmi eux. Certains abaissent leurs armes, ayant peur des représailles, et en l'absence de leur chef, se refusent de ne serait-ce que me menacer d'une arme levée à mon encontre. La détermination dans mon regard est telle qu'aucun ne cherche à le provoquer. Ils sont encore hantés par la vision qu'ils ont de moi, tuant devant tous leur Reine vénérée, et faisant ainsi de leur Roi actuel , à l'époque banni et hors la loi, leur chef légitime. Aucun regard ne me défie, et je sors l'une de mes épées, pour la faire tourner de manière dextre autour de ma main, en rehaussant mon port de tête. Si jamais l'un d'eux ose ne serait-ce que m'adresser la parole alors qu'il n'y est pas autorisé, il sera tué sur le champ et ils le savent. Ils savent de quoi je suis capable, et ma présence ici, en soutient à Arkadia ne fait que remettre en cause toute leurs certitudes quand à la légitimité de cette guerre. Mais si _Azgeda_ était si simple à soumettre… Celui que je dois à nouveau mettre à genoux devant moi, c'est Roan, et même avant lui Echo… Que je cherche donc du regard.

Soudain, l'un d'eux se rue furieusement vers moi, dans un cri de rage, et alors que Luna se met en garde, prête à s'élancer pour le combattre, je saisis mon poignard rapidement à ma cuisse, le fais tourner dans ma main pour en saisir la lame, et le lance avec force et précision sur mon assaillant. Il atterrit entre ses deux yeux, alors que cet homme qui n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver à moins de deux mètres de moi, s'écroule sans vie à mes pieds. Je relève le regard en serrant la mâchoire, et défie n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'essayer encore une fois d'attenter à ma vie. D'un geste déterminé, je contourne le corps qui vient de tomber mort sur le sol, et le pousse du pied pour le retourner. De son crâne coule du sang, et je me penche pour récupérer mon poignard qui y est toujours logé. Sous les regards désabusés, mêlant admiration et ressentiment, respect et soumission, je l'essuie sur ma cuisse d'un geste assuré, et attends patiemment qu'un autre s'y risque. Je tuerai n'importe lequel qui retentera ce genre de chose. Lorsque je remets mon arme à ma cuisse, toujours épée à la main, je jette un regard à Luna. Son maquillage de guerre bleu fait ressortir le marron de ses yeux, et avec lui, toute son âme de guerrière fougueuse que rien ni personne ne peut arrêter. Je lui adresse un signe de tête, et alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas, je commence à m'avancer au milieu de ces hommes, qui reculent au fur et à mesure. Malgré leur maquillage blanc, je n'insuffle qu'une seule chose dans leurs rangs : la peur.

« Où est Echo ? » leur demandé-je d'une voix puissante, hargneuse, et déterminée qui procure une nouvelle vague d'agitation parmi eux.

Tous se poussent, me faisant ainsi place, pendant que Luna et mes hommes marchent à mes côtés et derrière moi, couvrant ainsi mes arrières. Le reste de l'armée n'attend qu'un ordre de notre part pour les attaquer, et avec celle d'Indra de l'autre côté, ils sont tous morts si je prends la décision de lancer l'offensive. Je durcis encore davantage mon regard en voyant que le chemin dessiné par les guerriers d' _Azgeda_ me mènent jusqu'à la tente d'Echo, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant moi dans les sous-bois. Là, des hommes se mettent subitement en position de combat en me voyant approcher, et se regardent mutuellement, comme effrayés. Ils ne m'avaient encore surement pas vue. Je lève la main gauche, en signifiant à mes hommes de s'arrêter, et saisis fermement mes deux épées. Eux, ne se pousseront pas, j'en suis convaincue, défendant jusqu'à la mort leur chef. Avec haine, et violence, ils engagent rapidement le combat, tandis que je les attends de pied ferme, Luna à mes côtés. Le premier arrive à ma hauteur et me menace d'un coup d'épée que j'esquive allègrement, tout en lui tranchant l'abdomen dans un cri de rage. Du sang me gicle sur la figure, pendant que je tourne sur moi-même pour répondre à l'attaque du deuxième, et bloquer sa lame en croisant les deux miennes devant moi. Je serre les dents et dans mon regard, il peut ainsi voir que ce matin était le dernier qu'il aura vu. Dans un puissant cri, je le repousse en prenant appui sur mes deux pieds, et profite de la confusion que je lui ai causée pour l'attaquer violemment, en enchainant les coups à droite puis à gauche. Je finis par me baisser pour éviter l'une de ses attaques et lui entaille la jambe gauche, lui faisant poser un genou à terre, juste avant de lui trancher la gorge de mon épée droite. Restant en garde quelques secondes, je regarde les environs, le visage baigné du sang de mon ennemi. Devant moi, Luna retire sa lame du corps sans vie qui gît maintenant à ses pieds. Je lui accorde un petit regard satisfait, fière de l'avoir à mes côtés en ce moment, et lui fais signe de la tête de faire contourner la tente pour la prendre à revers. J'ordonne d'un geste déterminé de la main à trois de mes hommes d'assiéger cette tente, tandis que des éclats de voix s'élèvent un peu plus loin à l'ouest. Indra est en train de livrer bataille avec la deuxième partie de l'armée, je fais alors signe de la tête à un autre de mes guerriers de partir à sa rencontre avec des renforts, maintenant que cette partie-là de l'armée est sous contrôle. Je suis sûre qu'Echo se trouve à l'intérieur de cette tente, et je refuse de la laisser s'échapper. Luna demande à ce qu'on lui passe un arc, et range ses épées en silence. Je connais son habileté au tir, elle est encore meilleure que moi. Il n'y a aucune chance que sa cible lui échappe, et alors que nos hommes contiennent désormais ceux d'Echo, je m'apprête à lever ce rideau. Si elle ne sort pas, c'est qu'elle a une raison de ne pas le faire. Je la connais, elle ne fuit pas. J'inspire profondément, ne sachant pas ce que je vais trouver à l'intérieur de cette tente. Mais peu importe ce qu'il y a derrière ce rideau, rien ne viendra entacher ma détermination à capturer Echo, qui préfèrera sans nul doute se battre que de se rendre. J'appuie mon regard dans celui de Luna, qui me fait comprendre qu'elle est prête. Elle bande alors son arc, puis je relève le rideau, et nous entrons toutes les deux simultanément dans la tente.

Je m'attends à tout, sauf à ce que ce que j'y vois… qui me mortifie, et me coupe subitement le souffle.

* * *

Luna décoche rapidement deux flèches, tuant directement les deux hommes qui se tiennent entre elles et nous, et dont les corps sont immédiatement projetés en arrière sous la force et la proximité des tirs. Je sens mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine, et me tirailler si douloureusement que je peux croire qu'on me l'arrache à main nue. Je serre les dents, sentant toute ma rage prendre possession de l'intégralité de mon corps, seule ma colère habite désormais mon regard, et je jure que je tuerai moi-même Echo si elle fait le moindre geste. La vision que j'ai me ramène des années en arrière, quand j'ai retrouvé la tête de Costia sur mon oreiller, et cette douleur qui m'oppresse, portée par la peur que tout ne s'écroule en un instant, me fait lever la main à l'attention de Luna, lui ordonnant de retenir dans l'immédiat son tir. J'empoigne mon épée, et la serre encore plus fort, en déversant toute ma haine à Echo. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à me voir passer ce rideau, mais moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa lame soit à ce point-là menaçante. Je peux presque la sentir sous ma propre gorge. Je déglutis difficilement… Et désire juste la tuer, ici et maintenant. Ne pouvant pourtant pas céder à ma rage, j'essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver toute ma concentration. L'horreur qu'elle m'offre me glace le sang, mais je peux aussi lire dans son regard qu'elle sait que sa vie désormais ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante, Echo. » la menacé-je, en sifflant entre mes dents.

« Heda… » murmure t'elle, ne pouvant dissimuler la surprise visible dans son regard.

« Je te tuerai toi, ton Roi et tout ton clan jusqu'au dernier si tu ne la relâches pas. Rien ne m'arrêtera. Tu connaissais l'avidité de ta Reine, qui a pourtant finie empalée sur un siège à Polis, et crois-moi, ce n'était rien face à la mienne. »

Si Clarke ne se trouvait pas entre elle et moi, ma lame serait déjà dans son torse. Je sens les pulsations de mon cœur résonner dans mes tempes, et mon ventre se nouer. Si elle fait le moindre geste, tout peut être terminé. Je ne peux pas perdre Clarke comme j'ai perdue Costia. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie, sa tête a l'air simplement maintenue par la main d'Echo qui lui agrippe les cheveux, afin d'offrir sa gorge en offrande à son poignard. Son visage, d'habitude si parfait, est tout ecchymosé, et ma gorge se serre lorsque mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres bleuies par les marques de coups qu'on lui a infligés. Luna se tient prête à décocher une ultime fois, transperçant la tête de cette femme, qui ose avoir le cran de menacer ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je sais qu'elle a compris qu'elle est condamnée quoi qu'il arrive. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre face à elle, elle aurait eu une chance. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est moi, et dans son regard je peux voir autant de confusion que de détermination à aller au bout de ce qu'elle a entreprit, peu importe ce que cela lui coute. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui la rend plus menaçante que jamais, tel un animal prisonnier qui se sait condamné. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Moi si. Même si Luna décoche, je prends le risque qu'elle ne tranche sa gorge malgré tout, que ce soit juste avant, ou en tombant. Et si Echo n'a que sa propre vie à perdre, moi j'ai celle de Clarke. Les quelques secondes que je suis en train de vivre ne sont qu'une éternité de douleur et d'incertitude. Je sens le regard de Luna posé par alternance sur moi et sur Echo. Et même sans la regarder, je la sais les deux yeux grands ouverts et les épaules décontractées malgré toute la tension qui règne en ces lieux. Je la sais prête. Mais si jamais Clarke meure, elle ne tirera pas, et je me chargerai d'Echo moi-même. Elle ne tirera que si je lui en donne l'ordre, et pour l'instant elle ne l'a pas.

« Si tu veux le pouvoir de _WanHeda_ , il te faudra d'abord rester en vie. Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir, ton armée est tombée, et tu le sais. Rien n'a pu sauver Nia, rien ne te sauvera à toi non plus. »

« Rien ne la sauvera à elle non plus. Je ne veux pas le pouvoir de _WanHeda._ »

« Tu n'as aucune issue. Abandonne. » lui ordonné-je sèchement.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. _Jus drein jus daun_. Ca a toujours été notre voie, tu es responsable de la mort de ma Reine. » me lance t'elle en serrant les dents, le regard plein de haine à mon égard. « Tu as finalement obtenu ta vengeance. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de vengeance, il s'agit de justice. Nia a assassiné bon nombre de personnes, elle a attaqué ouvertement mon treizième clan, a défié mon autorité, et la sentence pour cela est la mort. Elle m'a défiée en duel, et j'ai gagné. Mon peuple mérite la justice.» lui réponds-je, plus menaçante que jamais.

« Tu voulais avant toute chose venger une mort que tu n'as jamais dépassée. Tu voulais enfin obtenir vengeance pour celle que tu as perdue il y a des années. » me dit-elle, provocatrice, son regard plongé dans le mien.

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je sens mon cœur s'arrêter un instant. Mes yeux se posent furtivement sur sa lame qui n'a malheureusement pas bougée, et une panique s'empare de mon âme. La confusion qui règne dans mon esprit me paralyse l'espace d'un instant, juste avant que je ne regagne toute ma lucidité de la situation. Echo a osé évoquer Costia, et je peux sentir toute la haine qui vient de s'emparer subitement de Luna, toujours droite à mes côtés, en position d'attaque. Je peux presque entendre ses battements de cœur, sentir son souffle se couper, et voir ses doigts se crisper sur son arc. Je me tends et baisse légèrement la tête en inspirant profondément, tout en relevant mon regard haineux vers Echo. Puis je finis par rehausser aussi la tête en serrant plus que jamais les dents. Je comprends qu'Echo était belle et bien présente ce jour-là, elle a cette fierté qui subsiste dans son regard, manifestant malgré tout l'espoir de maitriser la situation. Mais il n'en est rien, je jette un regard furtif à Luna, qui se contente de retenir tant bien que mal la flèche qui lui démange la main. Evoquer Costia est un jeu dangereux, et Echo sait pertinemment que Clarke est le seul bouclier qui la maintient encore en vie.

« Laisse Costia en dehors de ça. » lui ordonné-je, d'une voix plus autoritaire et déterminée que jamais.

« Pourtant, beaucoup de choses sont similaires. » me répond t'elle, dans un regard provocateur. « Costia était là… » continue t'elle, en bougeant légèrement la tête de Clarke, toujours inconsciente.

C'en est trop, je ne laisserai pas Echo nous torturer une seconde de plus. Luna serre à son tour les dents et est en train de perdre contenance, à l'évocation de la torture et de la mort de sa sœur. Tout notre passé nous est renvoyé en pleine tête par une traître, qui ne mérite que de rejoindre sa Reine sous ma lame ou l'une de ses flèches. Je me retrouve comme prise au piège, entre cette décision de risquer la vie de Clarke pour mettre fin à cette souffrance, ou celle de laisser Echo continuer son petit jeu, tout en sachant que l'issue sera quoi qu'il en soit sa mort. Mais c'est une décision que je me refuse de prendre. Pas comme cela. Dans le regard d'Echo persiste autant détermination que de désespoir, parce que malgré tout, elle se sait condamnée. Qu'elle tue Clarke ou pas… Qu'elle soit tuée, ici et maintenant, d'une épée ou d'une flèche, ou à Polis... Qu'elle se batte ou pas, elle sera tuée.

« Ne sois pas aussi lâche que ta Reine. Meure en guerrière. Et bats-toi. » la provoqué-je, en empoignant mon arme et en faisant un pas en avant. « Fais ce que Nia n'a jamais eu le courage de faire en me combattant elle-même. »

Je peux alors subitement voir dans son regard que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Echo vouait une admiration sans faille à Nia, sa dévotion pour elle était sans limites, tout comme elle l'est actuellement pour Roan, mais son égo, et son âme de combattante refuse de mourir sans aucun honneur. Et assassiner _WanHeda_ pour ensuite mourir d'une flèche entre les deux yeux, il n'y a aucun honneur à cela. Je le sais, et elle le sait. Son regard plongé dans le mien, je peux y lire l'envie de venir m'affronter. Je fais encore un pas de plus en avant, et peux ainsi voir Clarke se rapprocher petit à petit, en ayant malgré tout l'impression qu'elle reste toujours aussi inaccessible. J'aimerai tendre le bras et pouvoir enfin la toucher, la serrer contre moi et lui dire que c'est terminé. Que tout est terminé. Mais je ne peux pas. Cette pensée me coupe le souffle, mais je garde pourtant mon sang froid pour résister à ma furieuse envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Défier Echo, et lui laisser une chance de mourir honorablement me paraît raisonnablement la seule issue possible. La seule façon de laisser à Luna l'ouverture nécessaire à son tir, quand Echo finira par décaler sa lame de seulement quelques millimètres de la gorge de sa prisonnière. Luna décochera, profitant de ces quelques millimètres salutaires à Clarke, frôlant ses cheveux tombant sur son visage et griffant sa gorge au passage, pour venir se heurter à la lame d'Echo, et à sa main, qui de suite après saisira son épée pour répondre à la mienne. Mais au moins la gorge de Clarke sera libérée. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Je m'en remets totalement à la précision de Luna. Il n'y a qu'à elle que j'accorde cette confiance, et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas abaissé son arc lorsque j'ai commencé à provoquer Echo me démontre qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce que j'attends d'elle. Une fenêtre de tir, un angle de seulement quelques millimètres. Quelques tous petits millimètres… Voilà ce que je vais lui fournir. Je sais qu'elle a déjà fait un léger mouvement sur sa gauche pour gagner ces deux précieux petits millimètres, qui permettront surement d'épargner la vie de Clarke.

« Nia était faible, et lâche. Laisse-moi au moins dire à Roan que tu es morte au combat en tentant d'exécuter ses ordres, et d'honorer ton allégeance envers lui. Fais au moins cet honneur à ton Roi. » continué-je de la provoquer, en appuyant mon regard déterminé dans le sien, que je peux à présent voir trembler de désir de répondre. « Ton père, lui, se serait battu. »

Sa rage lorsque je l'évoque la fait relâcher son emprise sur la gorge de Clarke, et Luna saisit cette opportunité et décoche immédiatement. Je peux regarder la flèche venir se heurter à la lame d'Echo, et lui faire lâcher, libérant aussi par la même occasion la tête de Clarke. Dans un cri, je me rue sans hésiter sur elle, pendant que Luna s'approche de Clarke en courant. Je frappe violemment Echo au visage en lui hurlant toute ma rage, mais son coude vient soudainement meurtrir ma mâchoire, lui laissant ainsi le temps de saisir son épée pour se défendre. Je recule, pour nous éloigner de Clarke, que je peux à présent voir quasiment inerte dans les bras de Luna.

Maintenant soulagée et satisfaite de la savoir saine et sauve, protégée par Luna pendant que je me charge d'Echo, je retrouve toute ma concentration. Je passe alors ma main gauche par dessus mon épaule, et dans un regard plus combattif que jamais, tire ma seconde épée avec force, pour me mettre en garde. Je peux sentir à nouveau mon cœur battre, mon corps se détendre, pour aller puiser toute la force nécessaire dans chacune de mes respirations et chacun de mes muscles. Je vais frapper vite, fort, et précisément. Je ne lui laisserai aucune chance… Je connais aussi sa dextérité au combat, mais cela n'entache en rien ma détermination, et bientôt Echo sera à terre. Je serre les dents et durcis encore davantage mon regard. Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière, et lui faire regretter de m'avoir défiée. Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir osé la toucher. Elle se met en garde et manifeste d'autant de détermination que de rage de vaincre. Cela tombe très bien, sa détermination ne sera jamais aussi grande que cette flamme qui embrasse mon cœur depuis qu'elle a évoqué Costia, depuis que sa lame a menacé la gorge de Clarke, depuis que ses poings ont frappé son visage, depuis que son regard satisfait a défié celui de _WanHeda_. En l'attaquant, elle m'a attaqué moi.

Mes armes ne sont à présent plus que le prolongement de mes bras, et je fusionne totalement avec elles. Echo ne tarde pas à m'attaquer, et je réponds à ses coups, portés par ses cris de rage. Le sable du sol se soulève légèrement, tandis que nos pieds dérapent dessus, amorçant toute la violence de nos coups et témoignant de la hargne et du mouvement de nos deux corps. Je sais qu'au dehors nos guerriers peuvent entendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Alors que je lève mon épée droite pour l'abaisser avec dextérité et force sur elle, l'obligeant ainsi à la parer de toutes ses forces, et à l'aide de ses deux bras, je hurle en lui entaillant la jambe laissée sans protection de ma lame gauche. Peu de personnes manient les deux épées comme je le fais, et nombreux sont ceux qui les craignent, en raison de la difficulté d'anticipation des attaques combinées. Je reconnais à Echo ce courage d'oser y faire face. Pendant qu'elle pose un genou presque à terre dans un gémissement de douleur dissimulé, abaissant ainsi sa garde, je la frappe d'une extrême violence dans la mâchoire à l'aide du pommeau de mon arme que je tiens de ma main droite. Son corps est propulsé en arrière, et elle manque de s'entraver. Mais elle n'abandonne pas, se relève, et je peux alors lire dans son regard plongé dans le mien l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elle considère malgré tout que je lui fais l'honneur de mourir dans ses conditions. Alors elle relève la tête, et m'adresse un sourire provocateur, en mettant à nouveau son épée en garde face à elle. Elle ne se soucie même pas de Luna, qui aurait pu lui tirer une flèche dans le dos, parce qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas ma manière d'agir. Il n'y a qu'elle et moi… Uniquement elle et moi. Dans mon regard, seule mon envie de la mettre à terre subsiste, et malgré son envie de vaincre, elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas la moindre chance. J'entends des pas s'avancer derrière moi, et le regard d'Echo me confirme bien que de nouvelles personnes sont maintenant présentes sous cette tente. Je ne prends cependant pas la peine de me retourner, elle seule m'intéresse. Mon corps se balance sur mes appuis, faisant une dernière fois corps avec le sol, alors que je fais tourner mes deux lames autour de moi, puis me remets en garde, une lame devant mon buste et l'autre au niveau de ma tête. Dans mon regard, elle comprend que ce sera ma dernière attaque, et se prépare donc à y répondre, tout en reprenant son souffle. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas senti mon corps à ce point-là prêt pour le combat, et la dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'il luttait contre la douleur que me procurait cette blessure dans mon abdomen, qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs il ne ressent même plus. Actuellement, je ne ressens rien, hormis le désir inconditionnel de la voir au sol, vaincue. Morte.

Je lui adresse un sourire provocateur, l'invitant ainsi à saluer Nia de ma part. Puis j'attaque, avec rapidité, force et détermination. Elle ne pare que deux coups, mais le troisième non. A présent blessée au bras droite, elle lâche finalement son arme qui vient tomber lourdement sur le sol, pendant que j'enchaine un coup de poing à gauche, puis un coup de genou sur son flan droit. Rageuse, je balance ma deuxième arme au sol, qui me sera à présent inutile, alors que je la regarde pliée en deux. Droite, fière et mon regard plus dur que jamais, je m'approche d'elle, et lui empoigne les cheveux pour lui redresser la tête en mettant ainsi sa gorge à ma merci. Violemment, je pousse un cri et la balance au sol de toutes mes forces. Debout à côté d'elle qui me regarde, le nez en sang, exactement de la même manière dont Roan m'a regardée quelques semaines plus tôt, je fais tourner mon épée et la saisis de mes deux mains en la positionnant au dessus de son torse, prête à l'abaisser. Son regard ne me supplie pas d'en finir, et démontre encore une envie de vivre, malgré le fait qu'elle reconnaisse sa défaite. Puis, dans un petit sourire ensanglanté, elle me murmure, à bout de souffle, juste avant de ne laisser sa tête complètement tomber au sol :

« Finis ce que tu as commencé. Ainsi, tu l'auras vengée. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je réalise. En croisant son regard traversé par une once de peur, je comprends… Plus rien ne saurait exister, et absolument tous mes muscles se crispent soudainement en sentant mon cœur s'arrêter. Je déglutis, essayant d'étouffer ma rage, qui tente de se déverser sauvagement dans ma lame, qui n'attend que de s'abattre dans sa poitrine, lui ôtant ainsi toute vie. Lui prenant ainsi son dernier souffle. Pourtant je suis figée l'espace d'un instant, pendant lequel je sens la chaleur de mes larmes venir embrumer mon regard, vengeur, toujours posé dans le sien. Ce moment d'éternité, durant lequel nous sommes connectées, seules au monde, avec pour unique compagnie ce passé de souffrance qui nous lie. Je la hais plus que tout au monde, et je maudis ce jour au cours duquel elle m'a tout pris. Je serre les dents, sans jamais fermer les yeux, afin que pour la première fois elle puisse y voir tout ce qui m'a rendue aussi forte, qu'elle puisse contempler que c'est elle qui a contribué à cette force qui, aujourd'hui, l'a mise à terre. Qu'elle puisse voir que non, elle ne m'a pas détruite, et qu'en tranchant cette gorge, qu'en tuant Costia, elle n'a fait que m'élever. Comme Nia a scellé le destin de son clan en donnant l'ordre de la tuer, Echo vient de le sceller à nouveau en m'avouant son crime. Elle était bien là. Elle… J'empoigne mon épée, et l'élève encore un peu plus haut, sans jamais quitter cette assassin du regard. Je peux sentir toute la rage de Luna, qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'abaisser à ma place non plus. Dans un regard plus déterminé que jamais, et en silence, j'abaisse violemment mon épée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte la masse qui se trouve sous elle. C'est terminé.

Puis je relève enfin mon regard vers l'entrée de la tente, pour y croiser celui d'Indra et de sa seconde, qui s'empresse après m'avoir rapidement saluée d'un hochement de tête des plus respectueux, de se ruer vers Luna et Clarke. Je retire enfin mon épée dans un cri, et, le regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Indra, je peux y voir une multitude de sentiments s'y affronter. De l'incompréhension, de la surprise, du respect, de l'honneur, de la joie. Je fais signe à deux hommes qui l'accompagnent de s'occuper de cela, en indiquant Echo de la tête sans même me retourner, et je m'avance d'un pas déterminé vers Indra, avant de remettre mon épée sur mon dos, silencieusement. Mon regard fier plongé dans le sien, je peux la voir s'avancer à son tour doucement vers moi. Ses yeux brillent, d'admiration, de soulagement, et une flamme s'y ravive soudain. La mâchoire serrée, elle relève la tête et inspire profondément, comme réalisant que rien n'est jamais fini. Que l'espoir est toujours là, et surtout qu'elle a pris la bonne décision en venant soutenir Luna pour défendre Arkadia. Elle a bien fait d'écouter Octavia. Alors, elle incline enfin la tête, respectueusement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de la savoir à mes côtés, et lorsque je lui tends la main, elle la regarde, et je perçois comme une hésitation à la saisir. Je connais Indra, et son hésitation ne témoigne pas de son manque de dévotion envers moi. Sa honte d'avoir abandonné lui pèse, et la fait maintenant hésiter sur son droit à saisir cette main que Heda lui tend. Mais voyant que je ne l'abaisse pas, elle finit par plonger son regard dans le mien, et y trouve la réponse à sa question. Oui, elle en est digne, et j'ai besoin d'elle plus que jamais à mes côtés. Alors, elle finit par accepter ma compassion envers elle, même si cela lui coûte, je suis Heda. Je suis en vie. Son sens du devoir l'a peut-être faite hésiter suite à ses décisions passées, mais c'est aussi lui qui la fait se tenir face à moi à cet instant, et qui la pousse à saisir à présent mon bras. Je resserre la pression de ma main autour du sien, et finis par m'approcher d'elle pour lui poser mon autre main sur l'épaule, geste qu'elle n'attendait absolument pas. Puis je lui esquisse un sourire, la remerciant silencieusement d'être toujours présente à mes côtés. Je sais que le plus grand honneur lui revient d'être encore aux miens, mais malgré nos désaccords, elle a toujours été l'une de celles sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter.

« _Osir gonplei nou ste odon._ » lui dis-je, dans un regard déterminé auquel elle répond, cette fois, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Elle s'en remet à moi, et sait que ce j'attends à présent d'elle.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête, et m'empresse d'enfin aller là où je veux être. Lorsque je m'approche de Clarke, dont la tête est posée sur les genoux de Luna, je peux la voir respirer, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Octavia appuie son regard dans le mien, en attendant que je prenne une décision. Bien-sûr que nous ne partons pas pour Polis de suite. Luna relève les cheveux de Clarke, dont le souffle reste quand même bien faible et irrégulier, pendant que je lui passe une main douce sur la joue. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état, et j'ordonne à Octavia de faire immédiatement bouger les armées en direction d'Arkadia.

« Que fait-on d' _Azgeda_ ? » me demande t'elle.

« Gardez-les sous contrôle. Le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit, qu'il soit tué sur le champ. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » lui ordonné-je, sans détacher mon regard de Clarke.

« Bien, je le dis à Indra. » me répond t'elle, en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Alors qu'elle sort rapidement de la tente, je plonge mon regard dans celui de Luna, pour n'y trouver que désolation et amertume. Elle ne comprend pas ma décision, et subit à nouveau le poids de la perte de Costia. Manifestant son objection, elle se contente de se terrer dans le silence en secouant la tête. Je ferme un instant les yeux, comprenant tout à fait sa réaction. Ses mains protectrices autour du visage de Clarke me rappellent que mon devoir est avant tout d'honorer tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes tant battues pour en arriver là, ainsi que ce que nous avons aussi perdu. Je me penche et dépose tendrement un baiser sur son front, en lui murmurant « Je suis là. ». Puis je me relève et la prends en appui sur mon épaule, incitant Luna à la soutenir de l'autre côté, et ensemble, nous la hissons hors de cette tente, laissant ainsi derrière elle toute la souffrance qu'elle a pu y endurer.

* * *

Les cors de _Trikru_ résonnent à l'approche des portes d'Arkadia. Indra et Octavia en tête, elles ne tardent pas à s'ouvrir, sachant que ce n'est plus l'ennemi. Les troupes armées d' _Azgeda_ s'étaient repliées légèrement pour faire face à leurs deux fronts attaqués, laissant ainsi un peu de répit à la _Skaikru_ , et levant ainsi pendant quelques heures la menace à leur encontre. Trop peu nombreux, ils n'ont pas pris le risque de sortir voir quelle était la réelle raison de ce repli, et c'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils voient Indra s'approcher. Du haut de la tour, je vois un homme ordonner de lever immédiatement toute menace à notre encontre et se ruer vers les portes, pour en sortir en courant.

Pendant que nous continuons d'avancer, je jette un regard à Clarke, allongée à mes côtés et portée par deux de mes hommes, à qui je fais signe de me suivre pendant que le reste de mon armée me créer un passage me permettant de rejoindre l'avant du cortège. Indra, Octavia et Bellamy s'écartent à leur tour, pendant que d'autres membres de la _Skaikru_ arrivent en courant à l'extérieur de leurs murs. La mère de Clarke est là, et lorsqu'ils me voient m'avancer fièrement et déterminée au milieu de mes hommes, tous stoppent leurs pas un instant, stupéfaits. Abby, dont le regard reste figé dans le mien, comme paralysé, retient son souffle, ne prenant même pas garde à qui est à mes côtés, inconsciente. Lorsque je dévie mon regard, le sien le suit, et finit par se terrifier encore davantage en voyant Clarke. Prise de panique, elle s'approche, et caresse délicatement le visage de sa fille, juste avant de lui poser deux doigts dans le cou. Elle souffle en apposant sa main sur sa poitrine, soulagée, puis se retourne rapidement vers moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle n'en fait rien. Au lieu de cela, elle m'adresse un signe de tête reconnaissant, et demande à ce qu'on amène rapidement Clarke à l'intérieur. Elle a urgemment besoin de soins, et c'est notre priorité à toutes les deux. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, je m'avance vers Indra, Octavia et Bellamy, et ordonne sèchement à ce que chaque guerrier d' _Azgeda_ soit surveillé à chaque instant, alors que ma main se lève et que mes doigts se replient vers l'avant pour leur demander de l'amener ici. Je lui accorde un dernier regard méprisant, et peux voir celui de Bellamy se lever au ciel. La menace est à présent levée, l'armée de Roan dissoute et tous sont nos captifs. Sans plus me retourner, je m'avance, majestueusement, et franchis enfin les portes d'Arkadia, suivie de toute mon armée et devant le regard médusé de l'ensemble de mon treizième clan. Là où l'animosité a autrefois régnée entre nous, aujourd'hui il ne reste que l'espoir d'une alliance qui représente la seule chance de nous assurer à tous, non plus une chance de survie, mais une chance de vivre. Il n'y a donc parmi nous plus aucune menace et chacun d'eux le sait. Bellamy et Octavia juste derrière Indra et Luna, c'est ainsi que nous nous avançons au milieu d'eux, et aucune arme ne nous menace. J'entends des « Le Commander est en vie. » « Comment est-ce possible ? » s'élever de la foule, alors que j'appose mon regard sur chacun d'eux. Ma prestance et ma présence chargent l'atmosphère d'Arkadia d'un espoir qu'ils n'attendaient plus. Je sais que certains restent réfractaires à la Coalition, et au fait d'en faire partie. Mais pourtant tous savent que c'est la seule chose qui assure leur sécurité ici-bas. Preuve en est, la Coalition faible, l'ennemi est à leurs portes. Je suis la seule personne qui peut à présent les protéger d' _Azgeda_ , et de la menace que représente Polis tant que je ne l'ai pas reprise. Survivre à la menace nucléaire ne sert à rien s'ils doivent se faire tuer par la suite, et c'est le cas pour chacun d'entre nous. Raisonnablement, leurs chefs savent que la Coalition est notre seule chance à tous. Les regards sont tous tournés vers moi, au fur et à mesure que je m'avance au milieu d'eux, et je finis par lever la main pour signifier à mes hommes de s'arrêter. Une brune, portant un blouson rouge, s'avance à notre rencontre en boitant. Après une hésitation, elle nous dévisage, et arrête son regard sur moi, et Bellamy s'avance alors vers elle, pendant qu'elle nous regarde la bouche semi-ouverte. Je n'ai pas revue Raven depuis que je lui ai entaillé les bras, en cherchant à lui faire avouer un acte de trahison qu'elle n'avait pas commis. J'ai d'ailleurs dû tuer Gustus moi-même, à la suite de cela. Sa dévotion envers moi l'a poussé à commettre l'irréparable, voulant remettre en cause mon alliance naissante avec Clarke. J'aurai pu tuer Raven pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, et c'est une décision que je regrette amèrement. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et la salue solennellement.

« Lexa… » murmure t'elle, complètement choquée.

Puis elle plonge son regard dans celui de Bellamy, et comprend alors qu'il est au courant depuis bien longtemps déjà que je ne suis pas morte à Polis. Ses yeux cherchent Clarke, mais sans la trouver. Prise de panique, elle ne comprend pas.

« Clarke est avec Abby. » réponds-je à son interrogation, alors que Bellamy confirme d'un signe de tête. « Elle s'en sortira. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Et… »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, Raven. » lui dis-je, en m'avançant vers elle. « Où en es-tu ? »

Prise de cours, mais faisant rapidement le rapprochement, mais dans un premier temps méfiante, elle cherche une sorte d'approbation avant de me répondre dans le regard de ses amis, à savoir Bellamy et Octavia, et hésite un instant en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux se posent ensuite sur Luna, qu'elle ne connaît pas.

« Raven ! » reprends-je en cherchant son regard.

Dans une expression toujours sidérée, elle finit par souffler et lever les yeux au ciel, comme se résignant à perdre complètement le contrôle de la situation. Elle s'attendait peut-être à devoir parler de cela avec n'importe qui, sauf avec moi. Il faut dire que notre passé lui a aussi laissé des marques. Je rehausse la tête, et lui fais face, bien déterminée à obtenir malgré tout une réponse. Devant le regard suppliant de Bellamy, elle finit par m'en donner une en rehaussant la tête à son tour.

« J'y suis presque. »

« Bien. » me contenté-je de lui dire, m'en remettant à Clarke et à sa confiance en elle. « Luna… » l'appelé-je, en la cherchant du regard.

« Luna ? » me questionne Raven, qui souffle dans un petit rire nerveux.

« Veille sur Raven. Personnellement. » lui demandé-je, dans un signe de tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! » proteste Raven, pendant que Luna l'observe, en laissant apparaitre un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Non, clairement pas. » lui murmure t'elle, avant de s'approcher d'elle, et de reprendre une fois à sa hauteur sur un ton provocateur « Mais je serai quand même avec toi. »

Puis elle vient chercher mon regard, pendant que Raven lève les bras au ciel et s'agrippe les cheveux avant de faire furieusement demi-tour. Je peux y lire toute la contrariété qu'elle ressent depuis que nous avons quitté cette tente, mais aussi sa détermination à protéger Raven, qu'elle sait être notre salut à tous. Elle emboite donc le pas de la brune, qui s'éloigne en maugréant. Je lève moi aussi les yeux au ciel, agacée d'un tel comportement, puis finis par demander à Bellamy de me conduire à l'infirmerie, après avoir demandé à Indra et Octavia de maintenir le calme dans le camp.

Lorsque je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie, telle qu'ils l'appellent, ce que j'y vois me rappelle pourquoi je dois impérativement reprendre Polis. Des hommes blessés sont allongés sur des lits métalliques, avec des tuyaux au dessus d'eux, qui relient des poches transparentes à leur corps. Surement des sortes de perfusions, mais ce sont des techniques que nous n'utilisons pas, et je me suis toujours dit que j'aimerai que Clarke m'explique les bases de leur médecine. Nous n'en n'avons simplement jamais eu le temps. Au milieu d'eux se trouve une femme, une seule, et la seule que j'aurai aimé ne jamais voir dans cet état. Couverte d'une couverture blanche à l'extrémité de la pièce, et un linge humide posé sur son front, je sens mon ventre se nouer en la regardant. Penchée au dessus d'elle, Abby la veille, et son regard vient se poser dans le mien lorsqu'elle m'entend m'avancer délicatement dans la pièce. Respectueuse de son état, j'attends comme une approbation de la part de sa mère pour m'en approcher. Il va falloir du temps et du repos à Clarke pour récupérer, et malheureusement je ne suis pas très sûre d'en avoir à lui offrir. Abby cligne longuement des yeux, avant de détourner à nouveau son regard maternel inquiet vers sa fille. Lorsque j'arrive près de son chevet, je lui saisis la main, pendant qu'Abby me regarde faire. Le visage de Clarke est si abimé que je serre les dents en le voyant ainsi, étouffant ma rage contre Echo. Puis je lui passe mon autre main doucement sur le visage, pendant que sa mère saisit une poche de glace qu'elle lui applique avec soin sur la lèvre, puis sur l'arcade du sourcil.

« La glace va diminuer les marques sur son visage. » m'explique t'elle, la voix tremblante.

Pendant que je serre davantage la main de Clarke, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela, je me jure à moi-même de ne pas laisser cela impuni, et de faire en sorte que sa torture ne soit pas vaine. De mon regard jaillit alors autant de détermination que de tendresse à son égard. Je déglutis difficilement, lorsque je sens soudain une légère pression s'appliquer sur mes doigts, ce qui me fait relever immédiatement mon regard empli d'espoir vers elle. Cherchant le moindre signe de vie sur son visage, je finis par y retrouver le bleu de ses yeux qui tentent de s'ouvrir dans un effort qui semble être surhumain. Sa mère affiche immédiatement un sourire sincère en me regardant, juste avant de se pencher sur sa fille, qui reprend petit à petit connaissance. J'affiche à mon tour un grand sourire, et plonge mon regard dans le sien, en serrant davantage sa main.

« Clarke… Clarke ma chérie… »

« Maman… » gémit-elle, permettant à sa mère de laisser échapper un petit rire de soulagement.

« Tout va bien, tu vas bien. » lui dit-elle pour la rassurer.

« Tu es là. » me dit-elle, en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux lorsqu'elle me voit, pour venir chercher le vert des miens.

Abby relève alors le regard vers moi, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Clarke, à qui je caresse délicatement du bout des doigts la joue la moins tuméfiée des deux. Mais au lieu de fuir mes doigts sous la douleur, elle appuie encore davantage sa tête contre ma main, et souffle de soulagement en esquissant un sourire, entravé par sa lèvre gonflée et douloureuse. Oubliant même que nous ne sommes pas seules, je lui réponds avec tendresse :

« Je serai toujours avec toi. »

Puis je saisis le linge posé sur son front, pour l'éponger délicatement. Grimaçant, et encore dans un état comateux, Clarke commence subitement à remuer le visage, manifestant ainsi les souvenirs que son corps garde toujours de sa torture. Abby se penche alors rapidement vers elle, en lui disant de se calmer, mais n'y parvenant pas et la voyant de plus en plus s'agiter, elle commence à attraper une fiole et une seringue. Mais avant cela, elle marque un temps d'arrêt et appuie son regard dans le mien, alors que je maintiens toujours la main de sa fille, seule partie de son corps qui semble encore apaisée. Clarke tente de se débattre contre un mal qui est inexistant dans la pièce, et n'entend même pas la voix de sa mère qui lui dit de se calmer. Devant la détresse d'Abby qui se refuse de piquer sa fille, sauf en dernier recours, je me penche alors sur Clarke et lui saisis violemment les épaules pour l'immobiliser sur le lit. Elle est là, son esprit est là je peux le voir dans ses yeux à moitié ouverts, mais son corps garde toutes les tensions et les blessures, et manifeste toute la souffrance qu'il a endurée il y a encore trop peu de temps. Indépendamment de sa volonté.

« Clarke. » lui dis-je, fermement. « Clarke, calme-toi. CLARKE ! » haussé-je la voix.

« Lâche-moi ! » s'agite t'elle encore davantage, confondant maintenant la réalité avec ses souvenirs.

Abby s'apprête à enfoncer la seringue dans la fiole de tranquillisant, lorsque je lève la main à son égard, lui demandant de patienter encore un peu. Je saisis à nouveau Clarke, et pendant qu'elle tente de me repousser de toutes ses forces, je lui attrape le visage et le lui maintiens pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, l'obligeant ainsi à me regarder alors que je me tiens à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. En se débattant, elle pose ses mains sur mon visage, essaie de l'agripper pour tenter encore et encore de me repousser, tout en étouffant même des larmes de rage. Mais je tiens bon. Je tiens bon et ne la lâcherai pas. Mon cœur résonne dans ma poitrine, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais à ce mal qui la dévorera si elle ne le combat pas maintenant. Elle doit avant tout accepter que son corps l'a subi, mais tout cela, elle ne le maitrise pas. Dans son état, elle n'a plus le contrôle de son corps. Elle est pourtant là, quelque part, perdue derrière la Clarke dont le corps a été façonné par la torture d'Echo. Je tiens bon son visage entre mes mains, et même si elle manque de me griffer au passage, je m'approche toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à venir toucher de manière salutaire ses lèvres… Dans un premier temps avec douceur, et une certaine pudeur, pour finalement y apposer davantage la force de mon amour. Ainsi, je l'appelle. Je la rappelle à moi. Je sens à présent la chaleur de sa bouche contre la mienne, et si dans un premier temps la tension de son corps est telle qu'elle tente vainement de me repousser, elle finit par céder, et revenir à moi. Petit à petit, je la sens rendre les armes, et s'agripper de toutes ses forces avec moi à notre réalité. Elle s'abandonne totalement et définitivement à la passion et à la tendresse de notre baiser. Je relâche donc un peu la pression, comme pour lui redonner la liberté de son corps qu'elle a perdue juste avant, mais elle vient rapidement la l'y remettre, et me fait ainsi sentir qu'elle est désormais là. Entièrement là, auprès de moi. Pendue et désespérément accrochée à ce lien unique que nous partageons toutes les deux. Au lieu de me griffer, sa main gauche vient se glisser derrière ma nuque, et m'attire toujours plus vers elle, pendant que sa main droite vient englober ma joue, et que le reste de son corps se détend enfin complètement. J'entends un bruit lointain de verre se poser sur la table juste à côté du lit, mais qu'importe... J'enivre Clarke de tout mon amour, et me délecte de la retrouver. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, c'est ce dont elle avait besoin pour revenir jusqu'à moi. Puis je brise lentement et doucement notre baiser, dans lequel pourtant j'aurai voulu me perdre indéfiniment. J'appose alors mon front contre le sien, et lui adresse un sourire.

« Tu es revenue. » me murmure t'elle, ayant enfin retrouvé toute sa lucidité.

« Je reviendrai toujours. »

« Mais… où est Echo ? » me demande t'elle, avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

« Je m'en suis occupée. » la rassuré-je. « Maintenant, repose-toi, d'accord ? » lui dis-je, en lui repositionnant la tête correctement, sous le regard silencieux de sa mère.

Lorsque Clarke tourne la tête dans sa direction, ce qui me fait également lever les yeux vers Abby, elle adresse un sourire à sa mère, trop faible pour dire quoi que ce soit et essayer de débattre sur la situation actuelle. Abby lui rend, puis appose son regard soucieux dans le mien, et pendant que Clarke tombe de fatigue, elle la recouvre avant de me demander de l'accompagner dehors. Je jette un dernier regard au visage à présent apaisé de Clarke, et quitte l'infirmerie, accompagnée d'Abby sur mes talons. Maintenant, je la sais en sécurité.

* * *

« Que va t'il se passer maintenant, Lexa ? » m'interroge t'elle, alors que nous nous éloignons de l'infirmerie.

Dans les couloirs, l'agitation bat son plein. Abby y marche pourtant sereinement, et m'entraine dans un recoin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Cependant, nous ne sommes quand même pas trop loin de l'infirmerie. J'observe ces murs faits d'acier, dans lesquels je ne me suis jamais sentie bien à l'aise.

« Clarke ne sera pas en état de t'accompagner, peu importe ce que tu prévois. » me dit-elle, réellement concernée et inquiète par l'état de santé de sa fille. « Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Si j'avais su, je me serais opposée à sa sortie du camp… » se blâme t'elle, en adoptant une voix désemparée.

« Vous n'auriez jamais pu l'en empêcher Abby, on parle de Clarke. Elle est grande et responsable de ses actes, et de ses choix. Elle n'est plus l'enfant que vous cherchez toujours à voir en elle. Elle est _Wanheda_ … » lui réponds-je d'une voix ferme, bien que compréhensive. « Cependant, je suis d'accord, elle ne sera pas en état de repartir d'ici deux jours et va devoir se rétablir… »

« Que va t'il se passer, Lexa ? Comment comptes-tu reprendre les rênes de la Coalition ? Parce que c'est ce que tu comptes faire n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête silencieux, tout en gardant mon regard dans un premier temps dans le vide, puis en venant l'appuyer dans le sien. Elle peut alors voir toute la détermination que j'ai. Oui, bien-sûr que je vais reprendre Polis, et lorsqu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, en faisant quelques pas nerveux face à moi, je comprends qu'elle reste réfractaire à ce plan. Mais de toute manière, elle n'aura pas le choix, parce que c'est raisonnablement le meilleur plan pour tout le monde. Et j'ai besoin de chaque personne disponible pour marcher sur Polis avec mon armée.

« Rien ne sert de survivre si nous devons retomber dans les tourments de la guerre. » me contenté-je de lui répondre, alors qu'elle marque un temps d'arrêt, visiblement surprise par mes mots.

« Mais reprendre Polis est un plan bien ambitieux… »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je durcis mon regard.

« Je suis Heda. » lui dis-je, en me rapprochant d'elle, la tête haute.

« Oh, je le sais, il n'y a pas une seule seconde où je l'ai oublié. Et je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Nous ne pouvons juste pas aller au devant d'une guerre, au risque de perdre plus d'hommes que nous n'en récupèrerons. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de ressources en nourriture, les hommes sont plus paniqués qu'autre chose… »

« Ils sont paniqués parce qu'ils sont menacés ! » la coupé-je sèchement. « Ils sont paniqués parce qu' _Azgeda_ est à leurs portes, et que leur survie dépend de deux choses : la stabilité de la Coalition, et la réussite de Raven. Je vais ramener la paix au sein de la Coalition, la reformer et la stabiliser, et le climat dans lequel nous évoluerons ne sera plus propice à une simple survie, mais à une vie en communauté. Mais pour cela je dois reprendre Polis, et détrôner Roan. » continué-je, en serrant les dents.

« Mais que se passera t'il si tu échoues ? »

Si elle n'avait pas été la mère de Clarke, je n'aurais jamais toléré de tels propos. Mais je n'ai même pas besoin de répondre à cette question, qu'elle radoucit d'elle-même son attitude, et finit par soupirer, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas envisageable. Se rendant à l'évidence, elle reprend :

« Que se passera t'il si Roan ne te laisse pas faire ? »

« Roan me doit tout. » lui répond-je, hargneuse. « Je l'ai mis sur le Trône, et lui ai redonné sa place auprès des siens. Je peux tout aussi bien la lui reprendre. Son clan est sanguinaire, mais leur Roi n'est pas fou, contrairement à sa mère qui l'était. Ce sera dans son intérêt de me rendre Polis, sinon le reste de son armée sera massacrée. Si je dois réduire la Coalition à Douze Clans pour lui donner à nouveau une chance de nous apporter à tous la paix, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. Si _Azgeda_ veut défier une nouvelle fois Heda, qu'ils le fassent. Mais ce sera la dernière fois. Si Roan veut la guerre, il l'aura, mais il finira comme sa mère. » terminé-je devant le regard indécis d'Abby. « Si nous survivons à cette menace nucléaire, Abby, que vaudra t'il mieux avoir : la guerre ou la paix ? »

« Quand comptes-tu partir pour Polis ? »

« Dans deux jours maximum. Et je prendrai avec moi tous les hommes disponibles de la _Skaikru_. »

Je peux voir sur son visage que cette idée lui déplait, mais ils sont le treizième clan de la Coalition, et c'est aussi dans leur intérêt que je reprenne Polis, cela, elle n'en doute pas. Envoyer ses hommes à la guerre lui pose un réel problème, mais elle n'a de toute manière ni les moyens, ni l'envie de s'opposer à moi. Elle se tend et relève la tête, belle et bien contrariée, pendant que j'appuie mon regard ferme et définitif dans le sien. Contrairement à Kane ou Clarke qui le font de leur plein gré, je sais qu'Abby s'en remet à moi uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autres choix.

« Je ne laisserai aucun clan derrière moi, Abby. Pas plus le treizième que les autres. Mais pour reprendre Polis, pour laisser une réelle chance à Raven de tous nous sauver, pour ne pas laisser la torture de Clarke impunie et vaine, je dois reprendre Polis. »

Lorsque je lui dis cela, son regard change. Je recommence à marcher, tout en l'invitant à me suivre.

« Nous n'avons pas eu un passé facile, je le sais. Notre façon de faire est différente de la vôtre, mais notre but est identique. Clarke sait cela. Aujourd'hui, nous formons un seul et même peuple, et c'est la Coalition qui assure cela. _Azgeda_ essaie de tout briser. Ce n'est dans l'intérêt de personne que les laisser gérer la Capitale. Nous avons tous beaucoup perdu pour en arriver là, chacun d'entre nous. » continué-je en passant mes mains derrière mon dos, et en radoucissant mon regard sans pour autant laisser ma détermination de côté.

« La paix est vraiment ce que tu veux, Commander ? » me demande t'elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Je stoppe mes pas, et lui fais face.

« Bien-sûr. La paix est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Abby. »

« Alors, prends tous les hommes qu'il te faut. Je sais que c'est ce que Marcus ferait. Il te suivrait, quoi qu'il en coute. Tout comme Clarke… Mais elle ne pourra pas venir… »

« Je sais… » lui dis-je en baissant les yeux. « Le principal, c'est qu'elle aille mieux. » lui dis-je, tout en commençant à partir.

« Lexa… » m'interpelle t'elle, en revenant à ma hauteur, « J'ai vu Clarke lorsqu'elle a cru te perdre. Sois prudente, parce qu'elle ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle fois. Elle est forte, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une jeune femme…»

« COMMANDER ! » m'interpelle une voix essoufflée à l'autre bout du couloir, me faisant instantanément me retourner.

J'appuie mon regard dans celui d'une jeune femme blonde, coiffée d'une tresse sur le côté, armée d'un fusil qu'elle porte en bandoulière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harper ? » lui demande Abby, concernée alors que cette requête ne lui est pas adressée.

« Il y a un problème en cellule… » commence t'elle à nous expliquer en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Je durcis mon regard, et me précipite à sa suite, comprenant immédiatement de quoi il retourne. J'aurai dû mettre davantage de gardes aux portes, de manière à assurer malgré tout davantage sa sécurité. Abby sur nos talons, nous déambulons rapidement dans les méandres des couloirs d'Arkadia, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres, quand tout d'un coup j'entends des cris s'élever au bout de l'un d'eux, et comprends dès lors que nous sommes arrivées. Harper me lance un regard paniqué, et Abby stoppe ses pas, horrifiée par la masse humaine agglutinée contre les grilles, qui paraissent ouvertes. Je serre les dents, et m'avance rapidement, d'un pas déterminé, le regard droit et menaçant.

« ASSEZ ! » crié-je d'une voix forte et imposante, qui paralyse toutes les personnes présentes.

Je les regarde, et pourrai tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux qui ose me défier ou ne pas se pousser sur mon passage. Qu'ils soient de _Trikru_ ou de _Skaikru_ , aucun n'ose cependant rester devant moi, pendant que je m'avance vers les grilles qui sont effectivement ouvertes, alors qu'elles ne le devraient pas.

A l'intérieur de la cellule, je peux voir Bellamy qui s'interpose, avec le nez en sang parce qu'il a surement pris un coup. A ses côtés, Octavia, le regard enragé, se tient en garde, épée brandie devant elle. Pendant que je regarde chacun des hommes qui s'oppose à eux, la seconde d'Indra prend la parole, haletante.

« Nos hommes ont forcé la cellule, pour s'en prendre à elle. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps... » m'explique t'elle, en reprenant son souffle, tandis qu'elle pousse un homme, qui se relève juste devant elle, d'un coup de pied hors de la cellule.

A présent dos à la prisonnière et à ses protecteurs, je fais face à ces quelques dizaines d'hommes tous plus énervés les uns que les autres, bien déterminés à régler son compte à la personne enchainée derrière moi.

« Je tuerai de mes propres mains celui qui franchit encore ces grilles. » leur lancé-je, plus menaçante que jamais dans ma voix.

Des élans de protestation s'élèvent, pendant qu'Abby se créer à son tour un passage pour venir à ma hauteur, et en repousse par la même occasion quelques uns des siens pour leur indiquer de repartir à leur occupation.

« Heda, nous réclamons vengeance ! » proteste un homme d'Indra.

« Commander, cette traitre a pris bien des vies. Elle doit payer pour ses crimes ! »

« Elle sera jugée pour cela. » s'empresse de répondre Abby à son homme.

« DEHORS ! MAINTENANT ! » ordonné-je violemment.

« Il faut les maintenir… » intervient Bellamy, pendant que la foule assoiffée se disperse, aidée d'Octavia, et d'Indra qui l'a rejointe à l'entente des cris.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » lui ordonné-je à lui aussi, avec de la fureur dans le regard.

Il jette un regard malgré tout concerné par dessus son épaule, et s'exécute à contrecœur, en s'essuyant le nez. Pendant qu'il me lance un dernier regard avant de refermer la grille derrière lui, j'interpelle Indra et lui demande de les rassembler, tous. J'arrive dans peu de temps, mais avant cela, je déglutis, et une fois seule, me retourne enfin furieusement vers elle.

Le visage en sang, les cheveux défaits et les bras marqués de coups, je comprends que Bellamy et Octavia n'ont pas pu tout empêcher. Je relève mon port de tête, et m'approche d'elle, pour lui relever dédaigneusement la tête en la saisissant par les cheveux. Elle est à bout de souffle, et dissimule un petit sourire en coin, bien que dans son regard persiste un éclat de vie.

« Tu aurais dû me tuer. » me murmure t'elle à bout de force, pendant que je la relâche violemment. « Eux n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde… »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et crispe ma mâchoire. Je ne compte pas répondre à sa provocation, et me contente de serrer les dents, en saisissant mon poignard, et en le faisant à présent tourner à l'aide de mes pouces entre mes deux index. Le regard dur, et luttant intensément contre mon envie de vengeance pour ce qu'elle a fait endurer à Clarke, je m'approche majestueusement d'Echo, et lui caresse délicatement la gorge du bout de ma lame affutée… D'un coup vif, je lui entaille la peau, juste assez pour la faire étouffer un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle serre les dents, et pour voir quelques gouttes de son sang maintenant dévaler sa peau.

« N'oublie jamais que je peux te tuer quand je le veux. » lui affirmé-je avec force et fermeté dans la voix. « Personne ne me dicte ce que je dois faire. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu toujours pas tuée alors ? Je t'ai déjà bien trop pris… » me répond t'elle sur un ton aussi provocateur que désespéré.

Je ne réponds pas, et me contente de la regarder dédaigneusement. L'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai épargné sa vie est que j'ai besoin d'elle. Il est primordial qu'elle reste en vie pour soumettre le reste de son armée à Polis, et elle l'a compris au moment où j'ai choisi de l'épargner. Son ton provocateur me démontre bien qu'elle cherche à se faire tuer. Elle ne peut désormais plus se présenter devant son Roi, qui ne lui pardonnera jamais son échec et la tuera pour cela. C'est comme cela que nous fonctionnons, c'est comme cela qu' _Azgeda_ récompense ceux qui échouent. Chef des armées ou pas, peu importe sa place auprès de Nia ou auprès de lui, Echo est dès lors condamnée par Roan pour assurer sa propre place sur le Trône. Depuis toutes ses années, son armée est bien plus fidèle à son Commandant, donc à Echo, qu'à Roan. La laisser en vie signifie qu'il accepte sa supériorité à lui, et donc prend le risque de se faire renverser, en plus de paraître faible aux yeux des siens. Echo se sait donc en sursis. C'est d'ailleurs cette raison qui me donne le courage de la regarder et de lui laisser la vie sauve… Savoir que sa capture mettra à mal Roan qui n'aura d'autre choix que de se rendre, se soumettant à moi. Elle sera un pilier pour le faire céder. Mais la voir ainsi me tort les tripes, et je sens très vite toute ma rage resurgir du fin fond de mes entrailles. J'ai envie de lui faire subir ce qu'elle a fait subir à Clarke, et avant elle à…

« Tu n'as jamais su quels ont été ses derniers mots, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-elle doucement, en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer, et ma gorge se nouer. Retenir cette haine qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, contenir ma rage pour éviter de la tuer en lui tranchant la gorge, me demande toute la force que je possède. Je sens mon corps entier se tendre, et ma poitrine se comprime subitement, pendant que je maintiens de plus en plus fort ma lame entre mes doigts.

« « Ici, maintenant et pour l'éternité ». »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je me jette sur elle, et lui appuie sous la gorge jusqu'à marquer sa peau et sentir ses battements de cœur la soulever, luttant pour lui résister. J'ai envie de hurler de toutes mes forces, à en perdre le souffle, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. Toute ma haine se déverse à présent dans mon regard et telle une horde en furie de chevaux au grand galop qui piétine tout sur son passage, rien ne saurait m'arrêter. Les dents serrées et le visage a seulement quelques millimètres du sien, je peux voir dans le fond de son regard la peur s'en emparer subitement. La peur et le soulagement d'enfin en finir avec cette souffrance qu'elle étouffe au fond d'elle-même. Son souffle se coupe l'espace d'un instant, elle se sait à ma merci, et pour la première fois, je la vois sur le seuil de la mort déposer les armes. Alors que ma lame s'appuie toujours un peu plus contre sa peau, je vois ses yeux trembler autant que les miens. Mais dedans il n'y a aucune fierté. J'y vois même une chose que je pensais inexistante chez elle, et pendant que sa poitrine se lève à nouveau difficilement contre la mienne, je ravale mes larmes et étouffe mes sanglots. Je repense au jour où Costia m'a dit cela, je repense à mon bonheur dans ses bras, à la sécurité et à l'avenir que je voulais tant lui donner sans y parvenir. Je repense à l'infini amour que je lui portais. Je n'ai qu'à tirer sur cette lame pour qu'elle se vide de son sang instantanément sous mes yeux, comme elle a surement tiré sur la sienne si facilement pour tuer Costia. Je lutte de toutes mes forces, et suis sur le point d'abandonner pour céder à ma tentation d'enfin la venger complètement, lorsque le visage de Clarke m'apparaît. Clarke qui a été torturée par cette même femme, que je hais plus que tout. J'ai promis de rendre justice, et tuer Echo serait abandonner Clarke. Je me ressaisis donc, et lui murmure doucement, avec toute la haine qu'il m'est possible de lui témoigner :

« Je veux que tu vives pour voir tout ce en quoi tu crois s'effondrer sous tes yeux. Je veux que tu vives pour voir ton peuple se soumettre encore une fois, pour voir ton Roi à genoux devant moi. Je veux que tu vives en l'honneur de Costia. »

Puis je relâche subitement mon emprise, et fais un pas en arrière, devant son regard complètement déstabilisé. Non, elle ne comprend vraiment pas comment je peux encore la laisser en vie. Puis, pour la première fois, je peux voir une pointe d'admiration pour mon geste, non pas parce que je lui laisse la vie sauve, mais parce que qu'elle-même n'aurait pas été capable de le faire. Elle pensait me pousser à commettre l'irréparable, et surement servir son Roi par la même occasion, mais je l'ai épargnée deux fois ces dernières heures. Le pire est à venir pour elle, mais pour une fois, je ne perçois pas de haine à mon égard pour cela. Je la hais bien plus à cet instant que l'inverse. Tout en maintenant mon regard appuyé dans le sien, je range mon arme, puis prends la direction de la sortie. Puis je pose ma main sur la grille, et m'apprête à la tirer, mais juste avant, je me retourne une dernière fois vers elle alors qu'elle me regarde toujours.

« Ils vont te tuer pour ça. _Azgeda_ l'a toujours su, tu es faible… »

« L'Amour n'est pas une faiblesse. L'Amour que je portais à Costia n'a jamais été ma faiblesse, et Nia n'a jamais compris cela. Aujourd'hui, elle est morte. Je ne te tuerai pas comme tu as pu la tuer. Je ne tuerai pas pour démontrer ma force. Je n'en ai pas besoin. » lui expliqué-je avec dédain, pendant que je la vois déglutir en silence, emplie de remords inavoués.

Puis je commence à partir, avant de me retourner une dernière fois.

« Les derniers mots de ton père, avant que je ne lui enfonce ma lame dans le cœur, ont été de me supplier de ne pas te faire payer pour ses erreurs ou celles de Nia, le jour où _Azgeda_ finirait par tomber à cause de son ambition. Il était un assassin et l'a payé de sa vie, mais contrairement à ta Reine, il avait de vraies valeurs. Nia avait fait de lui un assassin, et son dernier souhait était que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.»

Pendant les quelques secondes où je la regarde, et où je sais que c'est réellement comme cela que je la torture, je peux voir ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, complètement submergée par ses propres blessures. J'inspire et passe à présent la porte sans un mot de plus. Lorsque je la referme, et commence à m'éloigner, je lève les yeux au ciel et laisse enfin mes larmes dévaler mes joues en serrant mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre, aussi fort qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Puis je reprends vite contenance et déglutis, pour enfin m'avancer fièrement dans le couloir, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il me reste désormais à faire.


	10. Attack her and you attack me !

**Hello hello :)**

 **Un énorme merci pour ces retours, qui je vous assure, me rechauffent le coeur à chaque fois !**

 **Quand j'ai commencé à créer cette histoire, qui m'est venue presque naturellement quand j'ai écrivais Kiken Raun Bilaik Mou Kom Kiken Thru, je me suis surprise à me dire que je refusais tellement la perte de Lexa que je voulais la faire revivre aux côtés de Clarke, et je voulais qu'ensemble, elles fassent l'impossible. Je voulais que Lexa survive à cette balle qui nous a tant pris à tous.**

 **Ecrire leur relation, écrire Lexa, c'est juste... ouah. Chaque chapitre est un délice pour moi. Alors merci infiniment de partager ca avec moi, chaque review me donne le sourire et j'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas trop pour la suite. J'espère que vous pourrez toujours, après avoir terminé cette histoire, vous dire que oui... Lexa est intouchable. J'espère réussir à contribuer à la faire vivre, encore et encore, dans nos mémoires et dans nos coeurs.**

 **Lexa est une icone, Lexa est une source d'inspiration, et un modèle de courage, de compassion, de force.**

 **"Attack her and you attack me !"**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je sors la tête haute et le regard ferme et dur, pour leur faire face, sous l'agitation de leurs cris de protestation, d'indignation et de mécontentement. Indra et Octavia maintiennent l'ordre au sein des nôtres, tant bien que mal, tandis que Bellamy est en train de calmer un homme de _Skaikru_ , qui visiblement ne comprend pas le fait qu'Echo soit toujours en vie. Ils ne comprennent pas mon intervention en cellule, et commencent à douter de mes véritables intentions. Pourtant la détermination dont je fais preuve ne permet à aucun d'eux de me défier, ou de mettre en doute ma légitimité à les commander. Abby arrive précipitamment, et lorsque je croise le regard incompréhensif de Luna, je m'y arrête dedans un instant, juste avant qu'elle ne le détourne. Puis je scrute cette assemblée, mêlant des hommes armés de lances et d'épées réclamant vengeance, à d'autres munis d'armes automatiques hurlant leur envie de justice. Je garde pourtant mon calme, et Indra se place malgré tout à mes côtés, alors que Luna reste légèrement en retrait. Bellamy affiche un air relativement inquiet, ne sachant pas combien de temps l'ordre va ainsi pouvoir être maintenu, sans aucun débordement plus grave que celui dans la cellule. Son inquiétude ne concerne pourtant pas uniquement cette récente émeute, et je plisse légèrement les yeux à son égard pour percevoir dans le fond des siens sa principale interrogation. L'ai-je tuée ? Je m'avance au milieu de mes hommes, mais aucun ne me menace ou ne m'approche de trop près. Je vois Indra ordonner à Octavia d'un regard silencieux de venir se placer à ma droite pendant qu'elle-même se trouve à ma gauche. Mais je lui fais signe de la main que c'est inutile. Abby se positionne aux côtés de Luna, et tente de lui demander quelque chose que je n'entends pas au milieu du bruit ambiant, mais à laquelle Luna ne répond pas, le regard toujours posé sur moi. Je sais à quoi elle pense. Je sais qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de m'en vouloir de l'avoir épargnée, même si elle me donne raison. Echo nous a meurtries aujourd'hui, comme nous ne l'avions pas été depuis que nous l'avons perdue. Le cœur de Luna saigne, encore aujourd'hui. Il saigne toujours pour son frère, qu'elle a tué de ses propres mains, et pour sa sœur, qu'elle n'a jamais vengée, alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire, à maintes reprises. C'est donc en plongeant mon regard dans le sien que je prends enfin la parole, devant la totalité de mes hommes, tous impatients et à présent rassemblés autour de moi. Certains doutent, tandis que d'autres s'en remettent inconditionnellement à ma décision. Ils sont donc partagés. Mais il est maintenant temps de tous les unir derrière moi, ensemble, sans permettre à leurs idées ou à leurs peurs de les diviser. Il est temps d'en faire une seule et même arme, devant laquelle _Azgeda_ tremblera.

« Notre guerre ne fait que commencer. » commencé-je d'une voix forte et puissante, dans un regard combatif qui attire tous les leurs. « _Azgeda_ a cru pouvoir tous vous asservir et vous diriger d'une poigne de fer, pensant que personne ne s'opposerait à eux. Ils ont tué bon nombre des nôtres, et aujourd'hui il est temps de réclamer justice pour cela. Les morts sont partis, mais les vivants ont faim. Faim de justice. Allons reprendre ce qui nous appartient. Allons reprendre ce qu' _Azgeda_ pense aujourd'hui enfin posséder… Mais je suis là. JE SUIS HEDA, et si Roan l'oublie, je vais le lui rappeler, comme à n'importe quel homme qui s'élèvera contre moi. Nous allons reprendre Polis. Je ne laisserai pas la Coalition s'effondrer, je ne laisserai pas nos peuples trembler et être faibles devant _Azgeda_. Je ne laisserai pas un seul homme de plus mourir sous l'une de leurs épées. Roan se croit à l'abri derrière les murs de la Capitale, le reste de son armée se croit toujours la plus puissante... Alors, _Floukru_ , _Trikru_ et _Skaikru_ , ensemble, faisons-leur savoir que le pire est à venir pour eux ! » m'écrié-je sous les cris de guerre de mes guerriers.

Je vois Indra lever subitement son épée, et crier à son tour. Dans un sourire satisfait, je les regarde s'élever tous ensemble à mes côtés. Mais l'un des _Skaikru_ fait soudainement un pas en avant, surprenant certains guerriers de _Trikru_. Puis il prend la parole, sous le regard attentif de Bellamy.

« Et comment allons-nous faire savoir à _Azgeda_ que nous arrivons, Commander ? » me demande t'il, en obtenant le soutien de certains autres membres de l'assemblée.

« Tuons leur chef des armées, Heda ! » proteste un autre guerrier, soulevant par là-même un nouvel élan de protestation face à ma décision d'épargner Echo pour le moment.

Je relève le regard, et ne perds pas mon calme pour autant face à la situation qui peut malgré tout s'envenimer rapidement. Je dois les contenir et les rallier à une cause qu'ils estiment tous juste. Ils réclament justice, en tuant celle qui leur a tant pris. Je finis donc par durcir à nouveau mon regard, pour imposer ma décision.

« NON ! » leur réponds-je fermement. « Echo paiera pour ses crimes, mais pas maintenant. Je veux voir son Roi trembler devant moi. Je veux le voir comprendre que son armée entière est tombée, que la vie du meilleur de ses guerriers, du chef de son armée est entre mes mains, comme celle de chaque homme sous son commandement, et que son seul choix est de renoncer à cette guerre qu'il a entreprise contre moi. Il s'attaque à ma Coalition. _AI LAIK HEDA, JOMP EM OP EN YU JOMP AI OP_ ! » m'écrié-je avec force.

Les poings levés de mes hommes et leurs cris de guerre viennent soutenir la détermination de mon regard. _Azgeda_ va bientôt voir une armée entièrement se dresser face à eux. Une armée qui va déferler sur eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, et réclamer ce qui lui revient de droit. Je peux voir dans chacun de leur regard qu'ils s'en remettent à nouveau à moi. Dans un sourire, je sors à mon tour l'une de mes épées et la brandis, portée non plus seulement par ma seule main, mais par celle de tout mon peuple. A présent, je peux voir la fierté d'être à mes côtés dans chacun de leur regard, et leur envie de vaincre enflamme littéralement le mien.

« Qu'on m'amène un prisonnier ! » ordonné-je à Octavia, qui, après avoir acquiescé, se précipite au milieu de mes hommes.

Abby m'interroge d'un regard inquiet, et redoute malgré tout ce que je peux faire. Je peux en revanche lire de la fierté dans celui d'Indra, qui attend avec impatiente le retour de sa seconde. Pendant que Bellamy déglutit nerveusement, je sens le regard d'une personne peser sur moi. Une personne que je connais si bien, et qui inévitablement attire toutes mes pensées lorsque je sens sa présence à mes côtés. Le regard aimant, fier et reconnaissant de ma mère est une des seules choses qui est encore capable de me faire me sentir une enfant, aussi vulnérable que forte, face à l'amour de l'être qui lui a donné la vie. La voir ainsi vêtue, et portant son épée me réchauffe le cœur. Lorsque mes yeux se perdent dans les siens, elle me salue de la tête, et appose sa main droite sur le manche de l'arme que mon père a jadis portée et brandie fièrement pendant bon nombre de batailles. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et lui accorde un petit sourire. Je n'ai jamais tenu à ce qu'elle prenne les armes, mais savoir qu'elle le fait à mes côtés ne me donne que plus de courage, et me rappelle qu'elle trouve mes choix justes, et qu'elle me soutient. Je ne peux pas lui en demander plus. Mon regard se déporte sur la femme se tenant juste derrière elle, et qui rehausse la tête. Un sourire pendu aux lèvres, les yeux brillants, elle l'incline respectueusement devant moi. Je n'ai pas vu Niylah depuis bien longtemps, mais nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Nos chemins se sont séparés lorsque j'ai été choisie par Anya, tandis qu'elle vivait avec ses parents à la frontière de nos terres. A partir de ce moment-là, nous n'avons que peu été en contact direct, mais il m'est cependant arrivée de la revoir au cours de ces dernières années. Son père est toujours resté fidèle à son chef de clan, et est d'ailleurs mort assassiné par l'armée de Pike. La savoir là, présente à mes côtés malgré ce passé et la perte de son père, me prouve une fois encore que nous sommes tous capables de dépasser notre passé, aussi douloureux soit-il, et de trouver l'envie de se battre pour ne pas le laisser nous consumer. C'est aujourd'hui le moment pour nous de créer un futur bien plus serein. Je la salue, et finis par observer Octavia qui s'avance maintenant parmi nos hommes avec le prisonnier. Il est bien entendu hué et chaque homme le maudit agressivement sur son passage. Je durcis mon regard et l'attends, droite et fière, en relevant mon port de tête. D'un vif coup de pied dans l'arrière de la jambe et en lui appuyant violemment sur l'épaule, Octavia le fait se mettre à genoux juste devant moi. La mâchoire serrée, je lui appose la lame de mon épée sous le menton, et l'oblige ainsi à me regarder. Son visage manifeste autant de peur que de courage à faire face à la mort. Le vert perçant de mes yeux derrière mon maquillage noir le transperce en plein cœur, et il ne tarde pas à rendre les armes, acceptant que son combat est enfin terminé, et se soumettant totalement à mon autorité et ma décision.

« _Azgeda_ est fini. Dis à ton Roi que j'arrive. » lui ordonné-je, sans dissimuler mon mépris pour son clan. « Dis à ton Roi que son armée est à présent mienne, et que ses heures sur mon Trône sont comptées. Fais savoir à Polis que je suis vivante. Et dis surtout à ton Roi que s'il ose ne serait-ce que caresser l'espoir de perdre sa revanche sur n'importe lequel de mes clans, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. Je massacrerai sans aucune pitié chaque homme s'élevant contre moi. Dis à Roan qu'il n'aura jamais le Heda d' _Azgeda_ qu'il espérait tant avoir, parce que… »

« Nous ne voulons pas de prochain Heda. » s'élève une voix forte et déterminée derrière moi, que je reconnais sans même me retourner, et qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Clarke s'avance dans mon dos, et ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, alors que je la regarde silencieusement, heureuse et fière de l'avoir à mes côtés malgré mon inquiétude concernant son état. Je la sais bien faible, il y a quelques heures à peine, elle était encore inconsciente. Pourtant, mon cœur ne peut cacher sa joie de la savoir à mes côtés en ce moment. Elle est là où elle estime devoir être, et je ne m'opposerai pas à sa décision. Tout du moins, pas maintenant. Son regard plongé dans le mien, je peux sentir toute sa force se joindre à la mienne.

« Je ne veux pas d'une autre personne pour nous guider, je ne veux pas d'une autre personne pour nous commander. JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN PROCHAIN COMMANDER. » déclare t'elle d'une voix puissante qui me donne un frisson, devant les regards admiratifs de tous nos hommes qui ne tardent pas à crier leur soutien à WanHeda. « Je te veux, TOI. _Leksa Kom Trikru_. Notre seul et unique véritable Commander. » me dit-elle, son regard plongé dans le mien, me faisant oublier tout ce qui nous entoure, juste avant de regarder à nouveau ce prisonnier suspendu au bout de ma lame. « Dis cela à ton Roi. Dis-lui que Heda arrive. » lui ordonne t'elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où elle m'a dit ces mots « Je te veux, toi. ». La douleur de ce moment est pourtant belle et bien associée au plus grand bonheur que je peux actuellement ressentir, qui parcourt chaque centimètre de mon corps, et illumine chaque parcelle de mon âme. J'abaisse mon arme, et fais signe à mes hommes de le laisser partir. Mais juste avant de le libérer totalement, je plonge mon regard déterminé dans le sien, et lui dis d'une voix plus forte et plus menaçante que jamais, sous le regard combattif de Clarke et de chacun de mes guerriers :

« Je suis le Commander du Sang, et le Commander de la Mort est à mes côtés. Dis-lui que NOUS arrivons. »

La peur s'empare littéralement de lui et il se fraie un passage tant bien que mal au milieu de cette armée toute entière qui crie son engouement pour ce qui se prépare, et son dévouement envers nous. Je souris à Clarke de constater cela, et d'un signe de tête, elle se joint à moi pour contempler la force qui s'élève de ces hommes. La puissance et la beauté d'un peuple uni, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur qui lie un homme tombé du ciel et un homme issu de la terre, qui devant nos yeux se serrent une poignée de main. Les cris s'élèvent et avec eux, mon cœur s'emballe alors que je peux voir au loin ce prisonnier fuir aussi vite que possible ce camp qui sera bientôt le pire cauchemar de tout son clan. Le visage fier et confiant de Clarke, son sourire en coin et la combativité de son regard, me rappellent à chaque seconde pourquoi je me sens aussi forte à ses côtés, pourquoi elle est _WanHeda_ , respectée de tous, et pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée sur Terre, de manière aussi surprenante et inattendue. De façon aussi naturelle, mais finalement, de façon aussi inconditionnelle. A travers mon regard, elle peut désormais savoir et sentir tout cela, et je comprends alors que c'est ensemble que nous marcherons sur Polis. Elle est prête. Mais elle sait aussi que pour cela, elle doit cependant se retirer, et se reposer. Elle a deux jours pour le faire, pendant que je me charge de l'organisation de notre armée.

* * *

Tandis que Clarke s'est retirée, devant aussi gérer la désapprobation de sa mère quant à sa décision de partir malgré tout pour Polis, de chevaucher à mes côtés et mener avec moi ce combat pour notre liberté à tous, j'observe mes hommes s'entrainer sous l'œil attentif des membres de _Skaikru_ , qui sont beaucoup moins à l'aise que nous au corps-à-corps. Au milieu d'eux, Octavia, plus hargneuse que jamais, encaisse des coups, et parvient quand même à mettre trois hommes simultanément à terre. La rage qui habite son regard n'est pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un, et l'espace d'un instant, je pourrai jurer voir Anya appuyée contre un pilier en fer un peu plus loin qui observe la scène, un sourire satisfait pendu aux lèvres. Mais lorsque je cligne des yeux, j'en esquisse un à mon tour en comprenant, que cette brune qui se relève encore et encore, a fait beaucoup de chemin pour en arriver là. Mais elle est aujourd'hui respectée des siens, et d'Indra. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle s'en montrerait digne, mais force est de constater que je me suis trompée. Lincoln aurait été fier d'elle.

« Elle devient plus forte de jour en jour, Heda. Je ne perçois pas une seule fois de la peur dans son regard… » s'élève à mon attention une voix derrière mon dos.

« Penses-tu qu'ils soient tous aussi fiables qu'elle, Indra ? » lui demandé-je gravement, en la regardant, pendant qu'elle ne détourne pas les yeux de sa seconde, et arrive à ma hauteur.

« Je ne me fierai jamais totalement à eux. Je n'ai rien oublié. » commence t'elle à me répondre de manière ferme. « Mais Kane est mon ami, Lincoln leur a fait confiance et l'a d'ailleurs payé de sa vie. Il est mort pour ce peuple et pour un espoir de paix avec eux. Aujourd'hui, Octavia l'a vengé, et sa place n'est plus parmi eux. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais lorsqu'elle a fui Polis. Alors… Sont-ils tous aussi fiables qu'elle ? Non, Heda. Mais elle n'est plus l'un d'eux. Son cœur est _Trikru_. A mes yeux, cela la rend plus fiable que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Mais aujourd'hui, tu nous fédères tous. Ils font partis de la Coalition, et même si tous n'ont pas d'honneur, leurs chefs en ont. Kane et Clarke en ont. Tant qu'eux te suivront, tous le feront, et aucun ne s'opposera à toi sans le payer de sa vie. »

« Que s'est-il passé à Polis ? »

Indra se tend et serre les dents, tout en inspirant profondément. La main empoignant un peu plus fermement son épée, elle finit par me répondre après un instant silencieux.

« Nous étions emprisonnés quand Octavia est arrivée pour nous libérer. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais celle qui l'envoyait, je la pensais dans un premier temps seule maitresse de sa décision. Je connais sa fidélité pour moi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait me chercher… Si jamais _Azgeda_ l'avait trouvée, ils l'auraient tuée et je n'aurai rien pu faire. Marcus le savait aussi bien que moi, alors nous lui avons demandé de fuir. Mais bien-sûr, elle a refusé. Si j'avais été capable de le faire, je lui aurai rappelé ce qu'il en coute de ne pas obéir aux ordres. Au lieu de fuir, elle a pris le risque d'affronter seule plusieurs gardes d' _Azgeda_ qu'elle a tué devant nous, en nous disant qu'elle ne partirait pas d'ici sans nous. En nous disant que Luna avait besoin de nous pour soutenir Arkadia qui risquait d'être sous peu attaquée, et que mon peuple avait besoin de moi à la tête de mon armée, et de combattre, plutôt que la laisser se faire massacrer par Roan. Elle nous a rappelé à juste titre que nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus désormais à Polis, et que notre présence en tant que prisonniers ne serait pas ce qui nous sauverait désormais. »

Je l'écoute attentivement, contente d'entendre qu'Octavia a mené a bien sa mission, et inspire profondément. Je connais cette culpabilité que je peux lire dans ses yeux, et dans l'expression de son visage.

« J'ai bien failli ne pas l'écouter, me demandant même si je serai désormais capable de mener à nouveau dignement le reste de mon armée. Elle en serait surement bien plus capable que moi, mais le problème était qu'elle ne serait jamais partie sans moi. »

« Et elle a eu raison, Indra. »

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir failli, Heda. J'ai été faible. » m'avoue t'elle, honteuse d'elle-même.

J'inspire profondément.

« J'ai été faible en mettant Octavia en danger, en abandonnant mon peuple, et en abandonnant la Coalition. Anya aurait eu tellement honte de mon comportement, je ne mérite pas l'honneur d'être encore à tes côtés. » me dit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Notre véritable faiblesse n'est pas d'avoir des sentiments, Indra. Notre véritable faiblesse est de nous cacher d'eux. »

Lorsque je lui dis cela, je la vois déglutir, la gorge serrée et les lèvres pincées.

« Kane a choisi de rester là-bas, c'est cela ? » reprends-je, tout en déportant à nouveau mon regard vers elle.

« Oui, et je l'ai laissé faire. Fuir Polis était selon lui donner une raison supplémentaire à Roan d'attaquer rapidement Arkadia. Il nous a donc demandé de trouver Luna et de protéger ce qu'il restait à protéger, s'en remettant à Clarke qui avait disparue, et qui pour lui, représentait malgré tout notre meilleur espoir. Il espérait qu'elle soit retournée auprès de sa mère. Avant qu'on ne quitte la cellule, il m'a remis ceci, et m'a demandé de le remettre à Abby, en son absence et en l'absence de Clarke. » continue t'elle, en sortant d'une de ses poches la broche de Chancelier, qui est pour la _Skaikru_ le poste équivalent à leur chef de clan. « Mais lorsqu'il m'a demandé cela, il m'a aussi transmis un message pour elle : il porte la marque de ta Coalition, et son allégeance ainsi que celle de son peuple envers elle est le seul moyen d'assurer sa sécurité. On doit se battre pour sauver la Coalition. C'est pour cela qu'il est resté à Polis. Pour donner un peu plus de temps à Clarke. Cette insigne, c'est véritablement à Clarke qu'elle revient. Abby ne doit jamais s'opposer à sa fille, voilà son message. »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et finis par saisir cette broche, que je remettrai en mains propres à Abby.

« S'il savait que tu es en vie Heda, les ordres de Kane seraient de te suivre. Il nous a fait promettre de faire marcher _Trikru_ et _Skaikru_ côte-à-côte, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est un homme d'honneur, à qui j'ai appris à faire confiance, et que j'estime énormément. »

« Je me chargerai de délivrer le message à Abby. Ainsi qu'à Clarke. Et nous marcherons tous ensemble sur Polis. Je n'abandonnerai pas Kane, s'il est toujours en vie. » lui confirmé-je dans un signe de tête, auquel elle répond respectueusement, juste avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa seconde, et de faire tomber son épée, pour se mettre en garde face à elle, ce qui ravie Octavia qui s'en sent immédiatement honorée.

Pendant que je les regarde avec fierté, je fais tourner lentement cet objet entre mes doigts. Je ne sais pas si Kane est toujours en vie, ni si Roan ne va pas le faire tuer en sachant que j'arrive. Dès qu'il le saura, la survie de Kane ne sera absolument plus assurée, mais c'est bien son sacrifice qui a donné le temps nécessaire à Clarke pour me trouver, et qui a finalement sauvé Arkadia en lui accordant le répit nécessaire. Je serre la mâchoire, et durcis mon regard en pensant qu'il va maintenant falloir que je parle à Clarke de mes projets… Et à Abby, qui va devoir accepter que sa fille parte pour la Capitale, qui lui aura très certainement déjà pris l'homme qu'elle aime.

* * *

Lorsque je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie, mon regard croise immédiatement celui de Clarke, assise en bord de la table d'examen, qui s'empresse de retirer sa main jusqu'à présent recouverte par celle de la personne qui se tient toujours dos à moi. Lorsqu'elle m'entend entrer, cette dernière se retourne sereinement, et m'adresse un regard malgré tout surpris, sous celui complètement confus et mal-à-l'aise de Clarke. Je stoppe mes pas, et les observe un instant, brisant ce qui apparemment s'apparente à un lien relativement intime. Clarke reste silencieuse, complètement gênée de ce geste qu'elles partageaient, et surtout devant moi. Je peux presque voir de la panique dans son regard, dans lequel je plonge le mien, tout en rehaussant la tête. Niylah baisse les yeux, respectueuse comme à son habitude, puis regarde ensuite Clarke, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Dans un petit soupir, elle finit par totalement se retourner face à moi, pendant que Clarke lui adresse un petit sourire gêné, au travers duquel elle semble s'excuser. Je peux alors comprendre que nous sommes deux dans cette pièce à ignorer la réelle nature de la relation de Clarke avec l'autre. Puis mon regard se déporte vers Niylah, qui ne tarde pas à tenter de s'éclipser, mais je lève subitement la main en lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas sortir. Je reste néanmoins contrariée et attends de Clarke quelques explications. Lorsque je les vois toutes les deux arborer ces attitudes, je comprends rapidement que quelque chose s'est passé entre elles et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sévèrement Clarke, à qui je reproche de ne m'avoir rien dit. Quelle est la réelle nature de leur relation ?

Clarke finit par se lever pour me faire face, en grimaçant légèrement sur la douleur que son bras lui procure lorsqu'elle s'appuie dessus pour se laisser glisser sur le sol, le tout sous le regard protecteur et inquiet de Niylah, qui ne peut masquer son affect pour elle. J'inspire profondément et déglutis, avant de m'avancer à sa rencontre. Malgré mon envie de l'enlacer, je n'en fais rien et me positionne face à elle, en attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Lexa… » tente t'elle d'une voix confuse, presque suppliante.

Je sais qu'elle peut lire la contrariété dans mon regard et sur chacun des traits de mon visage. Je croise mes bras sur mon abdomen, et déporte mon regard sur Niylah qui ne tarde pas à s'approcher pour arriver à la hauteur de Clarke, juste avant de lui poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Je serre les dents, et tente de me contenir. Je connais Niylah depuis des années, et finalement, ce n'est pas à elle que je reproche quoi que ce soit. Mais je sais que Clarke me cache quelque chose, et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant qu'elle ne m'ait dit de quoi il s'agit.

« Malgré tout le respect que je te dois, Heda, je pense que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je serai dans la réserve à comptabiliser les ressources restantes. » nous dit-elle, tout en attardant son regard dans celui de Clarke, qui se contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Une fois Niylah sortie, je fais silencieusement quelques pas sur le côté, pendant que Clarke s'appuie à nouveau contre le lit, visiblement épuisée. Lorsque je la vois peiner à se soutenir, je me rapproche d'elle et lui saisis naturellement le bras pour l'aider. Elle pose alors sa main sur la mienne, et m'invite à la regarder à nouveau. Dans son regard, il n'y a que de l'amour mêlé à de la culpabilité.

« Niylah m'a accueillie quelques fois lorsque je vivais dans les bois. Elle m'a permis de me cacher, alors que j'ignorais qu'elle savait qui j'étais réellement. Je pensais être chez elle incognito et donc ne pas la mettre en danger… Elle a fait comme si de rien n'était, et m'a même protégée quelques fois lorsque des hommes me recherchaient. Elle a été la bienveillance dont j'avais besoin, m'a laissé l'espace nécessaire, et a été d'un très grand soutien. Je… » continue t'elle, en appuyant davantage sa main contre la mienne, « Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, et j'en suis profondément désolée, crois-moi. » finit-elle par m'avouer, dans un regard empli de remords, qui pourrait laisser croire à n'importe qui que le monde entier repose sur ses épaules.

Je me lève subitement, et sens mon coeur se serrer, tandis que ma gorge se noue d'une manière si douloureuse que j'ai envie de crier pour la libérer. Je déglutis tant bien que mal, et lève les yeux au ciel, dos à Clarke dont je ressens la nervosité parcourir chaque parcelle de ma peau, qui frissonne de manière incontrôlable à cette idée.

« Lexa… »

« Je dois parler à ta mère. Repose-toi. » lui réponds-je, en la regardant d'un regard dur et fermé, juste avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

« Lexa ! » m'appelle t'elle encore, sans que je ne me retourne, trop contrariée pour l'écouter me parler de son aventure, aussi brève fut-elle.

Je quitte rapidement la pièce, et marche d'un pas déterminé dans ces couloirs qui me paraissent si peu avenants et si froid, en particulier en ce moment. Le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée et le regard haut, tous ceux que je croise me saluent respectueusement, et je peux voir des hommes se hâter dans les préparatifs de la guerre à venir. Abby n'étant pas auprès de sa fille, je suis presque sûre de savoir où la trouver. Je tourne alors à gauche, et arrive devant une énorme porte faite d'acier, gardée par deux hommes qui s'empressent de l'ouvrir sur mon passage. Je la traverse et pénètre dans un grand hangar, qui leur sert d'entrepôt. L'agitation y est à son comble, certains fouillent des caisses pour y attraper des armes à feu et des munitions, d'autres compartimentent les provisions pour les lister. J'entends à peine les salutations de mes hommes qui sont en train de prêter main forte aux membres de mon treizième clan, tant mon esprit est ailleurs. Mais lorsque mon regard croise le sien, je lui accorde quelques instants et stoppe mes pas, juste avant de dévier dans sa direction. Un carnet de notes à la main, Niylah me regarde approcher, et décide alors de le poser sur la caisse ouverte juste devant elle. La douceur de son visage me ramène à l'évidente réalité qu'elle a su apporter à Clarke ce dont elle avait besoin au moment où elle en avait besoin, alors que je venais de la trahir devant les portes de Mount Weather pour sauver mon propre peuple. J'enrage et ai envie de la blâmer, et pourtant je n'y parviens pas. Clarke avait besoin d'elle et elle était là. Suite à ma décision, elle a eu besoin de s'isoler, et Niylah l'a accueillie et protégée. Je ne pouvais pas attendre mieux d'elle. Si j'avais pu dire à Clarke tout ce que ma décision me coutait au moment où je l'ai prise, si elle avait été capable de comprendre que je faisais réellement ce choix avec ma tête et non mon cœur… Si elle avait senti le déchirement que j'ai ressenti lorsque je lui ai tourné les talons, et les larmes que j'ai ravalées en sentant son désespoir, elle n'aurait peut-être pas cherché du réconfort dans les bras d'une parfaite inconnue. Si elle ne m'avait à ce point haïe pour une décision qu'elle-même n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à prendre…Dans le regard de Niylah, je peux néanmoins voir toute la confusion qu'elle éprouve face à cette situation gênante. Lorsque nous étions enfants, il m'est déjà arrivé d'y être confrontée, bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire de coeur à l'époque. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers moi, m'offrant ainsi toute sa sincérité, juste avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire la réelle raison de sa fuite. La grande WanHeda, qui un jour, a débarqué chez moi, me demandant de m'occuper de son butin. Puis, se sentant en sécurité, elle est revenue le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et celui encore d'après. J'ai de suite su qu'elle fuyait quelque chose de trop lourd à porter pour elle, mais ne lui ai jamais posé la question de savoir ce que c'était. A la seconde où elle a franchi la porte, j'ai pourtant su QUI elle était. Là où moi je ne lui portais que de l'admiration pour sa victoire contre la Montagne, elle ne le voyait pas ainsi. Elle ne voyait aucun honneur ni aucune fierté dans son geste. Aucune victoire. J'ai donc fini par me dire qu'elle ne fuyait que son geste dont elle était incapable d'apprécier la grandeur des conséquences, parce qu'elle refusait de voir qu'elle venait de mettre fin à des décennies de souffrance pour nous, mais en fait… »

Je me tends face à elle et inspire profondément, tout en restant silencieuse. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort, je sais pertinemment que Clarke m'a profondément détestée et blâmée pour ce qu'elle considérait être une trahison de ma part.

« Je sais aujourd'hui que la réelle raison était qu'elle te fuyait, toi. Son cœur était meurtri, et elle ne se considérait à ce moment-là que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je n'ai fait que l'écouter. Si j'avais su… Mais j'ai toujours respecté l'intimité de ses pensées et de ses sentiments, et je pense aujourd'hui que les blessures de son cœur étaient bien trop profondes pour qu'elle accepte de les partager avec moi. »

« Tu as préféré partager son corps… » lui lancé-je, avec sarcasme.

« Elle ne m'a jamais donné plus que cela, et je ne lui demanderai jamais plus. Tu es la seule qui possède son cœur, maintenant c'est chose évidente, et tu as su le panser là où elle n'a laissé personne d'autre le faire. Quand je l'ai revue l'autre jour, je l'ai bien compris. Il n'y a que toi depuis le début, depuis qu'elle te connaît. Tu le sais Lexa, sinon tu m'aurais déjà tuée. »

« Elle t'a remis la Flamme, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et je l'ai cachée comme elle me l'a demandé. Si j'avais su que tu étais en vie… Lorsqu'Indra est venue me chercher, j'ai saisi comme chacun d'entre nous cette chance de m'élever enfin contre _Azgeda_. Si Clarke n'était pas passée juste avant je ne l'aurai peut-être pas fait, mais son passage n'était pas anodin. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire où elle allait, et m'a juste demandé de la protéger à tout prix. Elle fera tout pour toi, Heda… et elle fera tout pour tous nous sauver. Vous représentez l'espoir que notre peuple n'a plus depuis ta chute, et ensemble, vous êtes plus fortes que jamais. »

Je relève les yeux vers elle, en sachant qu'elle a raison, mais reste pourtant silencieuse un instant. La gentillesse et la bienveillance qu'elle dégage, et ce depuis toujours, me font lever les yeux au ciel, lui concédant qu'elle est plutôt clairvoyante de la situation. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir protégée Clarke, et je sais à quel point elle nous est dévouée. Je me contente cependant de m'en remettre à la décision de Clarke, que je sais raisonnable et judicieuse concernant la Flamme. Personne n'ira la chercher auprès de Niylah.

* * *

Le soleil est à son zénith, alors que je déambule au milieu de mes hommes qui se préparent tous au combat à venir. Je marche la tête haute dans ce camp que j'ai bien failli détruire jadis, et qui aujourd'hui regroupe la quasi totalité de mes forces armées. Je sens les regards respectueux se poser un à un sur moi, et les salutations battent leur plein sur mon passage, pendant j'inspire profondément en observant un peu plus loin sur ma gauche Indra et Octavia qui entrainent leurs hommes. Cette dernière se détourne vers moi en me voyant approcher, juste avant de me saluer respectueusement et de venir à ma rencontre. Mais je ne m'attarde pas très longtemps à leurs côtés, et après avoir entendu de très bonnes nouvelles sur la motivation de mes hommes à marcher sur Polis avec moi, je leur adresse un petit sourire en coin soutenu par un regard déterminé avant de prendre congé d'elles. Voir cette osmose dans ce camp et entre tous ces hommes me réjouit, et c'est avec fierté que je m'imprègne de la force qui se dégage de ces cœurs battants à l'unisson dans un but commun. Leur liberté et notre survie à tous dépendent de notre réussite, et je ne laisserai rien ni personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin et de notre victoire. Chaque homme témoigne de son implication dans cette guerre pour la liberté, et chaque volonté est de fer. Je suis là, et je compte bien les mener vers cette paix à laquelle j'aspire tant. Vers cette paix pour laquelle tant d'entre nous sont déjà tombés, et vers cette paix pour laquelle je donnerai ma vie. Vers cette paix que nous leur avons déjà fait toucher du bout des doigts avec Clarke, même si cela a été de courte durée et incompris par certains. Au moment où je pense cela, mon regard croise celui de Bellamy, qui serre l'épaule d'un geste convivial à l'un des membres de _Skaikru_ , juste avant qu'il ne relève la tête en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres. Je ne stoppe pas mes pas, et peux le voir appuyer longuement son regard dans le mien, avant qu'il n'incline respectueusement la tête à mon égard. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, et je ne pourrai jamais totalement le faire après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais une chose me paraît claire aujourd'hui, pour sa sœur et pour Clarke, il ne fera plus demi-tour. Et si cela devait être le cas, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer. Mais il m'a encore prouvé récemment que m'en remettre à Clarke n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, et un risque que je dois prendre. Je finis par briser cet échange silencieux, pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de « l'Arche » comme ils l'appellent. La main posée sur mon épée, et le buste droit, j'avance d'un pas assuré vers cette pièce dans laquelle je sais que je vais retrouver Raven, qui m'a faite demander quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela fait maintenant deux jours que nous sommes ici, et demain nous allons enfin marcher sur Polis. J'ai donc passé la journée d'hier à mettre en place notre plan de bataille, et faire le tour de notre armée, nos provisions et motiver nos troupes. Mes ordres ont été distribués et l'ordre maintenu par mes chefs de rangs et de clans. Clarke se repose toujours, et reprend des forces, sa mère y veille. Après concertation avec Indra et n'en déplaise à son frère, j'ai ordonné à Octavia de prendre le commandement de l'armée de _Skaikru_ , secondé par son frère. Je sais qu'elle le maintiendra dans les rangs, et ce clan a besoin d'être mené par l'un des « leurs » pour se sentir en sécurité. Clarke n'étant pas totalement en état, jusque là, Octavia est pour moi la meilleure personne capable de les mener à mes côtés. Tous savent que son cœur est _Trikru_ , mais tous connaissent aussi son désir de paix entre tous les clans, ce même désir pour lequel Lincoln est mort. Son exécution a aussi rendu une partie des hommes redevables à Octavia, tous ceux qui ont suivi Pike dans sa folie meurtrière savent qu'ils portent le sang de plusieurs centaines d'hommes sur leurs mains, y compris celui de Lincoln. Ils redoutent donc son désir de vengeance, et marcher à ses côtés et aux miens, est pour eux la meilleure façon de se racheter et pouvoir espérer une paix durable. Avec Indra à la tête de _Trikru_ , Octavia à la tête de _Skaikru_ et Luna à celle de _Floukru_ , sous mon commandement et celui de Clarke, _Azgeda_ n'a aucune chance. Lorsque nous serons arrivés à la Capitale, les autres clans s'inclineront, les forces de Roan seront trop faibles, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il les a déjà rassemblées aux portes de Polis. Mais il n'a plus la chef de son armée, qui sans elle, est fragilisée, bien que cela ne soit qu'une question de temps avant qu'il la restructure, par la force s'il le faut. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre davantage. Nous partirons à l'aube.

Je pousse la porte de la salle informatique dans laquelle se trouvent Luna, tout sourire, et Raven, qui saute de joie, le visage radieux. Lorsqu'elles m'aperçoivent, les deux reprennent contenance, et une ambiance beaucoup plus sérieuse tombe intensément et instantanément sur la pièce. Luna se redresse et croise ses mains devant elle, tout en jetant malgré tout un regard en coin et un sourire dissimulés à la jeune ingénieure, qui ne peut s'empêcher de faire subitement demi-tour, faisant voler dans les airs sa longue queue de cheval. Elle saisit d'une manière brusque un papier posé sur le bureau et s'approche à nouveau de moi, sous un regard presque protecteur et fier de Luna, qui ne manque pas de m'échapper. Elle me présente le papier dans un grand sourire et lorsque je le saisis sans manifester quoi que ce soit d'autre, et pose mes yeux dessus, je peux y voir un code entouré de manière si brutale que le papier en est presque déchiré. Je lève un sourcil à son intention, impatiente qu'elle me confirme ce que j'en déduis.

« J'ai le code ! » finit-elle par enfin me dire, en rehaussant fièrement son port de tête.

Je lance un regard silencieux à Luna, dans lequel elle comprend qu'enfin le moment tant attendu est arrivé. Mais dans le sien je peux y lire autre chose, une fierté personnelle lorsque cette fille finit par nous obtenir cette solution salutaire pour tous nous sauver. Nous savons depuis le début que le rôle de Raven est capital, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Luna de veiller personnellement sur elle durant ces deux derniers jours. Dans son attitude, et la façon qu'elle a de la regarder, je comprends qu'une certaine complicité s'est créée, et que ce lien dépasse désormais les rôles respectifs qu'elles ont à tenir. Raven la cherche du regard et la trouve, et dans les yeux de Luna brille une étincelle que je ne lui ai pas revue depuis une éternité. Elle est attachée à cette fille, pourtant si différente d'elle. Je rends à Raven son bout de papier, et la remercie d'un regard silencieux, mais pourtant bien parlant.

« Je vais prévenir Clarke. » s'empresse t'elle de me dire, alors qu'elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce, et que j'acquiesce. « Commander… » m'interpelle t'elle subitement en revenant légèrement vers moi, « …Cela signifie que la Flamme sera détruite, de manière irrémédiable. »

« Je sais. » lui réponds-je sans aucun doute dans la voix, suscitant une légère surprise de sa part.

« Clarke avait l'air de… »

« Clarke sait qu'il faut faire ce qui est nécessaire. Notre priorité est de sauver tout le monde. Tu dois faire ce qu'il faut pour arrêter cette menace. » la coupé-je avec détermination.

Luna ne détache pas son regard de Raven, et l'observe même passer l'angle de la porte en boitillant après qu'elle m'ait adressé un regard sincèrement reconnaissant pour ma réponse. Puis Luna finit enfin par poser à nouveau son regard dans le mien, tout en esquissant un sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle étouffe même un petit rire moqueur concernant la réaction excentrique de Raven. Je fais quelques pas en avant et me retourne à nouveau vers elle qui a à présent saisit son épée, et la reporte à sa ceinture avant de me faire face.

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir partir sur Polis pendant que… »

« Raven ira entrer les codes dans l'espoir que nous soyons tous sauvés. » me coupe t'elle, en baissant les yeux, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « J'espère qu'elle pourra mener à bien sa mission… »

« Nous allons lui donner le temps nécessaire pour cela. Marcher sur Polis gardera aussi les regards d' _Azgeda_ braqués sur nous, Raven aura le passage libre et Roan ne pense actuellement qu'à protéger ce qu'il a pris illégitimement et il le sait. La recherche de la Flamme n'est désormais plus sa priorité, il sait que je suis en vie, et il sait que j'arrive. » lui dis-je, d'un ton assuré, et déterminé. « Raven devra faire vite, mais c'est ainsi aussi que nous assurerons aussi sa sécurité. Je vais la faire accompagner. »

Lorsque je dis cela, Luna relève subitement le regard, contrariée. Elle serre légèrement les dents, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Qui va l'accompagner ? »

Elle n'attend même pas la réponse pour manifester une inquiétude certaine. J'inspire profondément et lie mes mains devant moi avant de faire quelques pas sur le côté. Puis je me retourne à nouveau vers elle, qui n'a pas bougé et est toujours tendue, attendant impatiemment ma réponse qui tarde à venir. Et pour cause… Je sais que Raven doit être protégée, et celle qui est le plus à même de le faire, c'est Luna. Mais j'ai aussi besoin d'elle pour marcher à mes côtés sur Polis. Je serre les dents face à la difficulté de la décision que je dois prendre, avec pourtant une impression qu'elle ne me revient pas de droit. Son attachement pour Raven est visiblement sincère, et bien que la raison m'échappe, sa clairvoyance et son aptitude au combat la désignent sans nul doute possible comme étant la plus à même de la protéger envers et contre tout. Je finis donc par me retourner vers elle.

« Si tu veux le faire, accompagne-la. » lui dis-je fermement.

« Tu veux que je l'accompagne ? » me demande t'elle, complètement surprise par ma réponse.

« Je veux que Raven soit en sécurité. Il repose autant de choses sur elle que sur le fait qu'on reprenne Polis. Nous devons être sur deux fronts, et gagner sur les deux, sinon l'un sans l'autre ne servira à rien. Tu es surement la plus à même de protéger Raven, et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu sais tout ce qui repose sur elle. »

« Nous devons reprendre Polis. » me lance t'elle sur un ton presque réprobateur.

« Je reprendrai Polis, avec ou sans toi. » lui réponds-je, plus déterminée que jamais.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violemment, laissant apparaître Clarke et Bellamy qui pénètrent rapidement dans la pièce. Son regard croise le mien, ce qui n'a presque pas été le cas depuis deux jours. Le bleu de ses yeux se heurte au vert des miens, et Clarke ne tarde pas à froncer les sourcils tout en jetant un regard furtif à Luna, bien qu'en s'adressant à moi.

« Je viens de croiser Raven, ca y est, elle a réussi. Elle doit partir rapidement, alors qui l'accompagne ? » s'empresse t'elle de nous demander, comme si elle avait été présente quelques instants plus tôt dans la pièce pour assister à notre conversation.

Je me redresse et appuie mon regard dans celui de Luna, invitant Clarke et Bellamy à faire de même. Ce dernier s'avance un peu plus dans la pièce, et, tout en nous faisant face, lance à haute voix un « Je vais le faire. » assuré. J'incline la tête à son égard, satisfaite d'entendre cela, bien que Luna sache qu'elle a toujours la possibilité de le faire, ce qui me rassurerait davantage.

« Luna… » lui demandé-je de se prononcer, devant l'air interrogateur de Clarke qui ne comprend pas ma décision.

Il lui paraît évident que Luna doit m'accompagner à Polis, mais pour moi il en est autrement. Protéger Raven est aussi important que de reprendre Polis, bien-sur que Clarke le sait, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de protester silencieusement. Je le vois à l'expression de son visage, ouvertement contrariée. Sa lèvre supérieure se relève légèrement, et je la sens chercher le soutien de Bellamy qui visiblement ne comprend pas non plus. Il se contente de déglutir, en serrant la mâchoire, tandis que Luna, elle, inspire profondément, comme prise entre deux feux. Mon regard s'intensifie, et l'espace d'un instant, personne ne bouge dans la pièce. Un silence solennel s'en empare, jusqu'à ce que Luna finisse par le briser.

« Je t'accompagne à Polis. » me répond t'elle, d'une voix posée mais bien ferme et déterminée.

Dans mon regard, elle peut alors comprendre que je lui demande si elle est sûre d'elle, et elle finit par hocher la tête pour confirmer sa décision. Je peux entendre son cœur battre la chamade d'ici, et deviner son tiraillement entre son devoir, qui lui impose de sauver son peuple et marcher à mes côtés, et son cœur qui la supplie de ne pas faire la même erreur deux fois en laissant quelqu'un qui lui est cher sans défense. La culpabilité de la mort de Costia la ronge toujours, et contrairement à elle, Raven n'est pas réellement en mesure de se défendre. La laisser partir sans réelle protection est presque comme l'abandonner. Mais ne pas venir avec moi est en un sens abandonner son peuple tout entier, et les responsabilités qu'elle a de nouveau embrassées à mes côtés.

« Bien… » conclué-je. « Raven partira donc avec Bellamy et Niylah. »

« Mettons une autre personne avec eux. » insiste Clarke.

« Non. » réponds-je sèchement, la mettant en colère.

« On ne peut pas prendre le risque de les laisser partir seulement tous les trois. En plus, on pourrait avoir besoin de Bellamy ici. » proteste t'elle, en se plantant face à moi.

Je serre les dents, et m'apprête à lui répondre, lorsque Bellamy prend la parole.

« Je serai plus utile avec Raven. » tente t'il de lui expliquer en s'approchant d'elle à son tour, pendant qu'elle se retourne vers lui. « Elle a besoin d'être protégée, Niylah est une bonne guerrière, et personne n'a réellement besoin de moi ici. Octavia… n'a plus besoin de moi, elle a des centaines d'hommes derrière elle, et Indra. Et toi… » continue t'il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Toi, tu as Lexa. »

Clarke se retourne vers moi un court instant, avant de se résigner à lui donner raison. J'inspire profondément, et empoigne le pommeau de mon épée à ma ceinture. Bien-sur que je protègerai Clarke, il n'a jamais été envisageable qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi. Cette dernière esquisse un léger sourire confus et maladroit à mon attention, auquel je ne réponds pas nécessairement.

« Bien… Je vois que je n'ai pas réellement le choix. » concède t'elle, en se retournant vers les deux autres.

« Je vais préparer le Rover, nous partirons dès que possible. Normalement nous pourrons être à Polis dans trois jours maximum, j'ai étudié le plan de route. » m'affirme Bellamy.

« Très bien. Vois avec Nyilah pour les détails.» lui ordonné-je.

Il acquiesce et appuie son regard un court instant dans celui de Clarke qui incline alors légèrement la tête, juste avant qu'il ne prenne la direction de la sortie. A ma grande surprise, et alors que je m'attends à ce qu'elle me demande des explications, elle n'en fait rien et prend la direction de la sortie à sa suite, sans un mot de plus. Je la regarde s'éloigner, et aperçois furtivement le dernier regard en coin contrarié qu'elle m'adresse. Contrarié et malgré tout désolé. Elle sent comme moi qu'une certaine tension persiste entre nous depuis deux jours, et je ne lui ai absolument pas laissé la moindre occasion de s'excuser ou encore s'expliquer quant à sa relation avec Niylah, trop occupée à gérer mes hommes et elle, à se reposer. Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas sûre que son état lui permette de chevaucher à mes côtés vers Polis comme elle compte le faire, mais nous parlons de Clarke. Il me sera presque impossible d'entacher sa détermination à se tenir avec moi à la tête notre armée. Luna s'apprête à sortir à son tour de la pièce lorsque je l'interpelle :

« Es-tu sûre de toi ? » lui demandé-je à nouveau, stoppant de manière nette ses pas.

« Oui. » me répond t'elle, sans même se retourner, mais en relevant la tête.

« Je te connais Luna. » reprends-je, en m'avançant à sa hauteur.

« Je t'ai dit que je serai à tes côtés cette fois-ci. » me répond t'elle en me faisant maintenant face.

« J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui, tout comme toi. » lui confessé-je.

« Costia aurait été là, à tes côtés. Elle aurait été là sans jamais reculer, sans jamais faiblir. Liam aurait été là, Anya et Astria aussi. Là où aujourd'hui je vais me tenir, parce que nous n'avons plus le choix... La guerre est à nos portes, et est aussi la seule voie possible à emprunter pour retrouver cette paix à laquelle nous aspirons tous. J'ai passé du temps avec Raven, c'est une personne forte, très forte. Blessée oui, mais sa force est toute autre. Elle est dans la pureté de son cœur, et dans sa détermination. Alors oui, Lexa, j'ai appris à la connaître en passant ces deux jours constamment avec elle, et à travers elle, j'ai aussi appris à leur faire confiance. Et oui, je tiens à elle. Mais ma place est à tes côtés, pour qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes avec _Azgeda._ » finit-elle par me répondre, avec une détermination sans faille.

Je lui adresse un sourire complètement satisfait par cette réponse.

« Alors, allons préparer nos hommes. » lui dis-je, en sortant d'un pas déterminé de la pièce, pendant qu'elle se tient à mes côtés.

* * *

Du haut d'une de leur tour de guet comme ils les appellent, j'observe l'ensemble de notre armée s'atteler aux derniers préparatifs. Les mains agrippées au rebord, je suis plus concentrée que jamais. Devant moi, Raven enlace Luna à quelques dizaines de mètres en contre-bas. De son geste se dégage beaucoup de douceur et de leur accolade beaucoup d'affection et de sincérité. La main de Luna vient délicatement effleurer la joue de son amie, et sur son visage un léger sourire se dessine lorsque leurs regards se mêlent. Raven la serre à nouveau dans ses bras, avant de mettre son sac sur le dos sous le regard protecteur et malgré tout un peu inquiet de Luna. Puis elle fait demi-tour, et se précipite d'un pas bancal à cause de sa jambe vers le Rover garé proche de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle s'en rapproche, elle lève les yeux vers moi, et je peux alors lire toute sa détermination à aller au bout de sa mission. Niylah est déjà assise dans le véhicule, et Clarke appuyée à sa fenêtre en train de lui parler. Bellamy fait signe pour qu'on ouvre les portes juste avant de prendre place au volant, et j'ordonne alors à Indra d'un signe de tête de faire dégager totalement le passage. Pendant qu'elle crie ses ordres, Luna rejoint le Rover et adresse un dernier sourire à Raven qui vient d'enlacer Clarke pour lui dire au revoir, avant de prendre place sur le siège passager. Cette dernière lui ferme la portière, et Bellamy commence à faire ronronner le moteur. Une fois le passage entièrement dégagé, le regard de Clarke se porte vers moi, et elle ne tarde pas à monter rapidement les marches pour venir me rejoindre en haut de la tour. Ensemble et silencieusement, nous les regardons partir dans un léger nuage de poussière, pendant que les portes du camp se referment derrière eux. Puis je me retourne à nouveau vers ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, et Clarke fait de même. Nous observons l'euphorie et la peur de chaque homme qui s'élèvent de l'intérieur de ces murs, la détermination de se battre pour notre liberté et l'appréhension de ce que demain réserve. Chacun aborde l'avenir différemment, mais une seule chose leur est commune : la liberté. Après ce que nous avons tous vécu, je ne laisserai personne nous priver à nouveau de notre droit d'exister, et d'exister librement et ensemble. Je sens le regard de Clarke se déporter vers moi, et perçois sa confusion, bien que je regarde toujours nos hommes en contre-bas. Soudain, un grand éclat de voix attire notre attention, et je durcis mon regard en voyant le tableau qui se déroule au loin devant nous sur la droite. Un homme lève violemment son verre en l'air, visiblement alcoolisé, et crie à tout va des choses presque incompréhensibles, surtout pour nous qui sommes loin. Je le reconnais, et serre instantanément la mâchoire. Si l'un de mes hommes ne l'avait pas rapidement stoppé, juste avant que son ami Monty n'intervienne en le soutenant parce qu'il ne tient même plus debout, après lui avoir pris son verre et l'avoir jeté, je serai descendue le faire moi-même. Je l'aurai volontiers ramené à sa réalité, et surement pas en lui offrant le verre de l'amitié !... J'agrippe encore un peu plus fort le rebord, en déglutissant, et entends Clarke souffler fortement de désespoir. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'Arche, Monty lance un regard réellement inquiet et concerné à Clarke, qu'il sait observer la scène à mes côtés. Jasper relève à son tour ses yeux globuleux, et lorsqu'il nous voit, il lui reste assez de lucidité pour nous saluer d'un geste hautain et narquois de la main, comme pour mettre à l'épreuve notre indulgence à son égard. J'inspire profondément et lui déverse toute ma haine et ma colère. Si Clarke ne se tenait pas entre lui et moi, je l'aurai déjà fait enfermer depuis bien longtemps pour éviter qu'une telle attitude, qui peut s'avérer plus menaçante que jamais par les temps qui courent et ce qui se prépare, ne risque de mettre en péril la bonne cohésion qui règne actuellement dans nos rangs. Je sais que Jasper tient des propos anti-guerre, nous pensant d'ores-et-déjà tous condamnés, acceptant donc de se faire massacrer par _Azgeda_ , puisque de toute manière, les radiations nucléaires auront à terme raison de nous. Il laisse le désespoir s'emparer de lui depuis bien longtemps déjà, et n'a aucun scrupule à le laisser également se répandre parmi nos hommes. Je ne peux tolérer cela plus longtemps. Ayant assisté à la scène, Indra lève les yeux vers moi, attendant mes ordres. J'incline la tête, et elle demande donc de suite à Octavia de l'accompagner. Surprise, Clarke se retourne subitement vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je le fais enfermer, il est trop menaçant maintenant pour le reste de nos hommes. »

« Jasper ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, il est simplement perdu, et… » tente t'elle de le défendre.

« Je ne vais pas laisser un homme mettre en péril ce qui se prépare, Clarke. » lui réponds-je, avec un son sec et ferme. « Jasper a eu sa chance, qu'il n'a pas su saisir, et dans cet état il est plus dangereux que jamais. »

« Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer, il ne le supportera pas. Lexa, je t'en prie, il est juste désespéré et n'entrevoit pas que nous pouvons réussir. Il n'y croit simplement pas, et tu n'as pas le droit de blâmer un homme parce qu'il perd espoir. » proteste t'elle. « Nous avons failli tous mourir et il y a encore si peu de temps, tu n'étais même pas là pour voir ce par quoi nous sommes passés ! » finit-elle par hausser le ton, plus blessante que jamais dans ses paroles.

Choquée et blessée par ses propos, je durcis les traits de mon visage et ravale difficilement ma salive. Je sens une lame me transpercer cœur, et je serre les dents d'une manière incontrôlable pour ne pas être aussi blessante qu'elle si je lui réponds. Je me redresse alors et la regarde presque dédaigneusement, la blâmant de remettre en cause mon jugement quant à la meilleure chose à faire pour maintenir la bonne cohésion au sein de notre armée. Qui est-elle pour juger ma capacité à mener nos hommes ? Je tente tant bien que mal de me contenir, face à une Clarke qui, en une demi-seconde, réalise qu'elle a dépassé les limites. Son regard change, mais c'est trop tard.

« Je ferai TOUT pour gagner cette guerre. » lui dis-je hargneusement, juste avant de tourner furieusement les talons.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour l'écouter se confondre en excuses, si jamais elle envisage même de m'en présenter, et connaissant même son orgueil qui peut être parfois démesuré, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle en ait réellement eu l'intention. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre elle, pas maintenant, et je ne laisserai pas Jasper ou quiconque être un obstacle à la paix que nous cherchons tant à rétablir. Clarke doit pouvoir comprendre cela. Nous n'avons pas toujours le choix et ne devons pas céder à nos états d'âme. La compassion se mérite, et l'indulgence aussi. Elle doit apprendre cela, et je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire la morale, ni même l'envie. Elle a su me blesser en me rendant responsable de ne pas avoir été là, et même si au fond de moi je sais qu'elle n'en pense pas un mot, elle l'a quand même dit. Nous en parlerons plus tard. En attendant, j'ai des ordres à distribuer et le premier sera de maintenir quoi qu'il en coute Jasper éloigné de mes hommes.

* * *

Je souffle profondément de soulagement de voir cette journée si pénible enfin se terminer, et retire mon manteau que je balance sur le lit métallique qui se trouve dans le coin de la pièce. La luminosité est très faible, et je n'ai presque pas mangé ce soir. Mon estomac est noué, et ma poitrine douloureuse. La réaction de Clarke un peu plus tôt dans la journée m'a profondément blessée, mais j'aurai surement dû lui laisser une chance de me présenter des excuses. Je n'accepte pas qu'elle remette en cause mon jugement et mon bon sens, mais peux malgré tout comprendre qu'isoler l'un de ses amis ne soit pas une chose facile à concevoir pour elle. Cependant, elle doit aussi être capable de comprendre qu'aucune menace ne peut être tolérée, peu importe d'où elle vient. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous avons toutes les deux beaucoup perdu et sacrifié pour en arriver là, et ni Jasper ni personne ne doit pouvoir mettre tout cela en péril, rendant ainsi tout ce que nous avons vécu inutile et vain. Je retire mon poignard de ma cuisse et le dépose sur la petite table qui siège dans la pénombre de la pièce. Abby m'a invitée à loger dans ses quartiers durant mon séjour, qui ne sont à mon goût pas très chaleureux. Aucune bougie, aucun éclairage naturel, juste la lueur atroce des néons. La matière qui prédomine en ces lieux n'est que froide, et la seule chaleur qui y règne vient du cœur des hommes. Je souffle, regrettant le confort de Polis, et l'espace d'un instant je me demande ce que Roan a bien pu en faire. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et saisis malgré tout mes cheveux pour commencer à les lâcher, défaisant mes tresses une à une, en me disant que bientôt Polis retrouvera la vie et la prospérité qu'elle connaissait il y a encore si peu de temps. Puis je saisis un linge posé sur une petite étagère et entreprend de m'ôter mon maquillage, lorsqu'on frappe timidement à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Sans même me retourner, je sens sa présence envahir la pièce, et je sais pertinemment qui se tient actuellement à l'entrée de la chambre, dans mon dos. Je dépose la glace de laquelle je me sers pour me démaquiller, et appose délicatement la serviette sur la table devant moi. Sans un mot, je me retourne doucement, et lui fais à présent face tandis qu'elle s'avance enfin vers moi en agitant nerveusement ses mains juste devant elle, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. La fatigue se lit sur ses traits tirés, et la lumière n'arrange rien.

« Je suis… désolée, Lexa. » commence t'elle d'une voix douce et emplie de remords. « Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, ni même remettre en question ta décision. Je … »

La voyant réellement confuse et ne remettant absolument pas en doute sa sincérité, je me radoucis et me détends enfin.

« Je sais que Jasper représente un danger, il est hors de contrôle depuis Mount Weather, et raisonnablement, la meilleure façon de le garder sous contrôle est bien de l'enfermer tu as raison… du moins, tant que nous n'avons pas repris Polis, et que Raven n'est pas revenue. »

Je m'approche délicatement d'elle, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher son visage mais n'en fais rien dans un premier temps. Au lieu de cela, je cherche son regard fuyant et lorsque je le trouve, je m'y accroche jusqu'à l'emprisonner dans le mien.

« Et moi je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé une chance de t'excuser. Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu remettes en question ma décision concernant Jasper, mais je peux comprendre que voir ton « ami » enfermé n'est pas facile après tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu n'avais pas non plus le droit de me reprocher de ne pas avoir été là, avec vous. Je sais que tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée, mais cela n'en reste pas moins blessant, et injuste.»

« Je sais. »

« Mais j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, j'aurai dû te consulter plus tôt. J'aurai pu le faire, et cela n'a pas été le cas. »

Soudain, surprise, Clarke affiche un sourire non dissimulé accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil, quelque peu moqueur, ce qui m'amène à être moi-même un peu surprise et confuse.

« Si j'avais un jour pensé t'entendre t'excuser… » me taquine t'elle, en s'approchant un peu plus de moi d'une allure féline, jusqu'à frôler ma joue en approchant son visage du mien.

« Je sais reconnaître mes torts… Quand j'en ai. » tenté-je de me défendre, sans réelle envie de me battre.

« Je sais. Mais les avouer, c'est autre chose. C'est ce qui fait… de toi ce que tu es. » me dit-elle à l'oreille.

Je lui saisis la joue et ramène son visage en face du mien avant de l'embrasser fougueusement à pleine bouche, tandis que je la sens s'abandonner complètement à mon baiser et à la chaleur de mes lèvres. La douceur des siennes m'a tellement manquée ces deux derniers jours, et je sens chaque parcelle de ma peau frémir au contact de la sienne lorsque ses doigts viennent se promener sur mes avant-bras dans un premier temps, juste avant d'aller se perdre dans ma nuque. Mais alors que je cherche à partager avec elle cette passion infinie, à lui faire sentir à quel point sa présence est importante et son corps rend le mien complètement dépendant à ces moments de bonheur partagés, laissant derrière nous ces derniers jours, elle exerce une légère traction sur ma nuque, brisant ainsi notre étreinte en retenant mon visage entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolée aussi pour Niylah. Les réelles excuses que l'une de nous doit à l'autre, c'est cela. Je te dois des excuses et pas l'inverse. Je t'en voulais tellement, et… elle était là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais seule, perdue, confuse, je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni même qui je voulais être… et je m'en veux. » m'avoue t'elle en baissant les yeux et en ayant du mal à déglutir.

Je peux voir sa gorge qui se serre, et je réalise à cet instant toute la chance que j'ai de l'avoir à mes côtés, et à quel point ce qui nous lie est profond. L'honnêteté et la confiance. J'aurai pu la laisser continuer de se confondre en excuses toutes plus sincères les unes que les autres, mais je lui relève le menton, et dans une extrême douceur, lui souris, ce qui la ravit autant que ne la déstabilise.

« C'est ce qui fait de toi… ce que tu es. » lui murmuré-je dans un timide sourire.

Et dans autant d'espoir qu'on se promet mutuellement que de désespoir de me perdre un jour, elle vient appuyer passionnément ses lèvres contre les miennes, et sa langue vient à la rencontre de ma bouche. Je la serre fort contre moi, et commence à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Clarke et moi avons tellement de choses à régler, demain nous partons en guerre et tout mon peuple compte sur nous. Mais demain n'est pas encore arrivé. L'avenir ne nous fait pas peur, même si nous ignorons ce qu'il nous réserve, et nous décidons, ensemble, de vivre le moment présent. Ses mains passent sous mon haut, et elle le fait remonter le long de mon torse pendant que je lève les bras pour l'autoriser à me l'ôter. Dans un sourire étincelant, je viens me blottir contre elle et ne tarde pas à l'emporter dans l'immensité de la nuit à mes côtés. Elle est une étoile que je ne laisserai jamais s'éteindre. Elle est l'étoile que je désire voir à jamais briller… et illuminer mes nuits. L'aube n'est pas encore là, et lorsque nous la vivrons, nous le ferons côte-à-côte, main dans la main, plus fortes que jamais. Présentement, je laisse ses mains parcourir mon corps entier et son âme enlacer la mienne. Je la laisse m'aimer infiniment, autant que moi je l'aime. D'une manière inconditionnelle et démesurée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, je la regarde en souriant. L'observer dormir de manière si apaisée, si insouciante, me rappelle pourquoi je dois tous les mener vers un avenir meilleur, dans lequel nos nuits pourront être aussi belles, reposantes et innocentes que celles de Clarke lorsqu'elle est dans mes bras, et moi dans les siens. Alors qu'elle s'éveille petit à petit, je saisis doucement la petite boite dans laquelle je conserve ma poudre et y plonge mon index dedans. Je suis presque prête, il ne manque à ma préparation que la mise en place d'une partie du symbole de mon pouvoir. De ma main gauche, je soulève la petite glace, et croise donc mon propre regard dedans, plus déterminé que jamais. Je m'assois sur la seule chaise présente de la chambre, et sais que dans très peu de temps nous devrons marcher au milieu de non hommes pour les mener dignement vers l'avenir qu'on leur promet. Je l'entends gémir en s'étirant mais ne me retourne pas, et commence à tracer le contour de mes yeux de noir. Puis je fais descendre mon index sur ma joue et une larme se dessine alors. Soudain je sursaute légèrement, sentant ses bras m'entourer les épaules. L'odeur de sa peau vient enivrer mes sens, et je souris malgré le sérieux de la situation. Je repense à cette fois où elle est entrée furieusement sous ma tente, alors que j'étais en train de me refaire mon maquillage. Je n'avais pas apprécié, mais qui d'autre que Clarke aurait pu faire cela, malgré mon statut qui lui imposait déjà à l'époque le respect le plus total. Je lui dépose un baiser sur l'avant-bras, et reprends le traçage de ce maquillage que tous me connaissent si bien.

« Le regard que tous respectent… Le maquillage de Heda. » me dit-elle, en m'observant dans le miroir que je maintiens toujours. « J'ai toujours profondément admiré le respect que tous portent à ce masque, et à la femme derrière lui. »

« Ce maquillage n'était pas comme cela au début… » lui confié-je, perdue l'espace d'un instant dans mon passé.

« Que représentent ces larmes ? » me questionne t'elle d'une voix douce.

« Je l'ai modifié après la mort de Costia… Avant, il n'était qu'un simple bandeau noir. » lui réponds-je, en me retournant vers elle. « Il symbolise tout ce à quoi j'aspire, et me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu pour en arriver là. Après sa mort, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais apposer une seule autre larme sur mon visage, et lorsque je suis revenue devant ma Coalition, tous se sont inclinés devant moi, et ont surtout compris que rien n'arrêterait plus ce masque. Mais à la mort d'Anya, une ultime larme y a coulé. Certains le perçoivent comme l'antre de la terre qui s'élève jusque dans mon regard dévastateur, certains le respectent et l'honorent, tandis que d'autres le craignent. A chaque fois que je le trace, il me rappelle que j'ai déjà bien trop saigné. Il nourrit ma détermination, et il est de coutume chez nous d'orner nos visages de maquillage lorsque nous partons en guerre, ou pour moi, lorsque la situation l'impose. »

« Malgré toute la souffrance qu'il représente, il est aussi porteur d'un message bien plus grand. Il te représente toi. Heda. _Leksa Kom Trikru_. Plus le temps passe et plus ton peuple le voit. Ce masque c'est aussi l'espoir aujourd'hui, ils ne te suivent pas uniquement parce qu'ils ont peur de toi, mais parce qu'ils croient en toi, même en se cachant derrière leur désir de guerre. Ils ne veulent plus faire la guerre pour faire la guerre, ils veulent la faire pour gagner la paix. » me répond t'elle, en déposant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je désigne alors silencieusement la poudre du regard, pendant qu'elle se tient debout face à moi. Je me relève face à elle, et plonge le doigt dans le petit récipient, pendant que Clarke me sourit. Le silence qui nous entoure est bien plus parlant que n'importe quel mot, et la sincérité de nos sourires mêlée à l'intensité de notre détermination n'ont pas d'égales.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu me fasses l'honneur de dessiner celui de _WanHeda_. » me demande t'elle en brisant le silence, avec une détermination dans la voix que j'aime tant lui entendre.

Me conformant à son désir que je partage depuis bien longtemps déjà, je commence alors à lui tracer fièrement le contour des yeux pendant qu'elle les ferme. Lorsqu'elle les ouvre à nouveau, le contraste du bleu de ses yeux sur le noir de son maquillage les rend encore plus perçants. Je la regarde et, satisfaite, m'imprègne de toute la force qu'elle dégage à cet instant, droite, fière, déterminée… belle. Mais alors qu'elle attrape le miroir pour se regarder dedans, j'appose ma main sur la sienne pour lui signifier de patienter encore un peu. La touche finale n'est pas mise, et je lui trace alors délicatement trois larmes qui s'envolent vers le haut, légèrement inclinées vers l'implantation de ses cheveux, de chaque côté de ses tempes.

Je lui tends enfin le miroir et alors qu'elle regarde ce qui sera désormais son masque de guerre, je la vois sourire complètement satisfaite. Elle en comprend totalement le sens sans que je ne lui explique, parce qu'elle accepte enfin totalement et entièrement ce qu'elle est. Sur son visage apparaît désormais le « W » de _WanHeda_ , et certains y verront la force tombée du ciel, là où moi je symbolise la puissance de la terre. Parce qu'entre le ciel et la terre, il y a la vie.

* * *

Tous les regards s'inclinent face à nous et les cris s'élèvent sur notre passage. Les premières lueurs du jour apparaissent et tous sont prêts, le passage se créer naturellement devant nous, tandis que nous avançons côte-à-côte, d'un pas simultané, majestueusement. Je peux voir Indra nous saluer toutes les deux respectueusement, et à ses côtés, Octavia regarde Clarke pour la toute première fois avec une fierté non dissimulée. Elle incline à son tour la tête et saisit son épée qu'elle dégaine, pendant qu'Indra fait de même. Ensemble, elles s'écrient pour la victoire à nos côtés. Du cœur de nos hommes, seulement deux mots sont désormais perceptibles au milieu de leur envie de marcher derrière nous. « HEDA »… « WANHEDA »… Lorsque nous arrivons à la hauteur de Luna, elle aussi porte son maquillage de guerre, et je peux la voir appuyer longuement son regard dans celui de Clarke, pour finir par la saluer d'un geste silencieux de la tête, avant de me sourire.

Nos chevaux nous sont amenés, et après avoir regardé fièrement Clarke, nous les montons. Puis je me retourne vers nos hommes, et lève le bras attirant à tous leur attention. Leur impatience se fait sentir, tous comme leur allégeance à notre cause. Luna monte également à cheval, et tous attendent notre signal. Clarke me regarde, pendant que son cheval manifeste lui-aussi son envie d'aller écrire son histoire telle qu'il a envie de la vivre, et non telle qu' _Azgeda_ veut nous l'imposer.

« POUR TOUS CEUX QUE NOUS AVONS PERDUS ! « m'écrié-je, face à cette centaine d'hommes et de femmes prêts à se battre pour retrouver leur liberté.

« ET A TOUS CEUX QUE NOUS ALLONS BIENTOT RETROUVER ! » s'écrie _WanHeda_ , en dégainant à son tour son épée, geste et attitude très symboliques pour nous, ce que l'intégralité de nos hommes ne manque pas de remarquer.

Les cris de nos guerriers me rendent fière et heureuse de me battre à côté de chacun d'eux, et mon regard se pose dans celui de Clarke, dont la détermination est aussi forte que la mienne. Rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

Pendant que nous talonnons nos montures en entrainant l'armée derrière nous, je regarde Clarke dont le corps bouge au rythme des pas de son cheval. Elle appuie son regard dans le mien et me dit dans un sourire fier.

« Nous allons leur apporter la justice. »

« Nous allons leur apporter la paix. » lui réponds-je, plus déterminée que jamais.

Nous pensons toutes les deux à la première fois où nous nous sommes dit cela. Le corps sans vie de la Reine d' _Azgeda_ était derrière nous, mais une partie de mon armée devant nous, massacrée injustement. Aujourd'hui, le Roi d' _Azgeda_ est devant nous, caché derrière des murs en attendant ma venue, mais mon armée entière est derrière moi, cette fois-ci bien vivante et prête à se battre. Les circonstances sont différentes, mais l'espoir que nous apportons aux hommes est le même. Raven reste l'unique inconnue de cette entreprise de paix durable. C'est donc le cœur empli de courage et de détermination que nous marchons dignement vers Polis, en attirant tous les regards vers nous, pendant que les pas d'une multitude d'hommes valeureux résonnent dans nos entrailles. La guerre approche.


	11. Someone has to take the first step

**Hello à tous !**

 **Alors, Alors... à partir d'ici, les choses vont s'intensifier encore un peu plus, les plans vont se monter, se défaire, parce que dans une bataille, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu... A compter de ce chapitre, et pour les 3 derniers (oui, il y en aura 13...), ils vont être de plus en plus longs, et INTENSES ! J'ai pris énormement de plaisir à les écrire, et à l'image de Lexa, ils seront tout en nuance, et complexes.**

 **Qu'importe, "Someone has to take the first step", et comme lui dit si bien Clarke... Il faut que ce soit elle.**

 **Merci infinimement pour vos retours, et Bonne Lecture !**

 **:)**

* * *

Les pas des chevaux martèlent fougueusement le sol à l'unisson, tandis que celui des hommes les accompagnant le fouettent avec fureur. Je sens mon cœur battre violemment, comme si ma cage thoracique ne pouvait le retenir de s'échapper. Je déglutis et relève pourtant fièrement le regard. Autour de moi, la forêt semble me hurler son envie de survivre à ce qui se prépare, elle semble m'implorer de l'épargner, elle et toute la vie qu'elle héberge en son sein. Juste devant moi, la croupe du cheval de Lexa se balance au rythme de ses hanches. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse, c'est difficile de le savoir tant elles fusionnent parfaitement. Son dos, son port de tête, ses cheveux si gracieusement tressés… Tout chez elle respire le respect et l'envie de vaincre. Sa détermination porte non seulement sa vie, mais aussi celle de tout notre peuple. J'esquisse un sourire discret, révélant toute l'admiration que je lui porte. Puis je décide de talonner mon cheval un peu plus fort, et comme portée par les grognements et cris de nos hommes, je m'avance à sa hauteur et lui appuie un regard déterminé. Elle me sourit, et derrière son maquillage de Heda, me salue moi, mais salue aussi _WanHeda_. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, malgré cette petite pointe de peur que je sens toujours présente au fond de moi, je me sens plus forte que jamais. Je me retourne légèrement, et les observe derrière nous, sous le regard fier et confiant de Lexa. Polis n'est maintenant plus qu'à un kilomètre à peine, et bientôt nous allons pouvoir apercevoir la cité, juste de l'autre côté de la colline qui s'élève face à nous. L'humidité de la forêt perle sur mon visage, mais il pourrait pleuvoir que rien ne nous arrêterait. Depuis que nous sommes sur Terre, tout n'a été question que de survie, et il s'agira là de notre dernière bataille. Tout du moins je l'espère, j'espère que Raven va réussir, et que Roan se montrera raisonnable. Lexa a l'air plus optimiste que moi sur la question et lorsque je la regarde, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce temps qui me paraît si lointain où je la pensais dénuée de tout sentiment.

Brutalement, elle lève le br as, et signifie ainsi à l'armée entière de s'arrêter. Ses ordres ne sont pas contredits, et elle ne tarde pas à s'élancer au galop un peu plus loin devant. Je talonne à mon tour ma monture et m'empresse de la suivre, pour finir par la rejoindre en haut de la colline. La vue sur Polis est parfaitement dégagée d'ici, elle le savait parfaitement. Sa connaissance de ses terres ne cesse de m'impressionner, et au loin s'élève désormais cette Tour que je connais si bien. Lexa s'appuie sur le dos de son cheval et se relève, comme pour mieux se rasseoir. Son regard se durcit rapidement, pendant qu'elle reste silencieuse. Luna ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre au galop, pendant que j'inspire profondément et vois avec crainte ce qui inquiète Lexa. Elle serre les dents. Nous sommes là, toutes les trois à cheval, en train d'observer d'en haut cette capitale que ne comptons bien reprendre. Mais ce que nous voyons ne nous permet pas de savoir réellement si nous y parviendrons, parce qu'à nos pieds c'est une Polis que nous ne reconnaissons pas qui s'offre à nous. Lexa ne la reconnaît pas, parce que cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y est pas venue, et surtout parce que la ville qu'elle a laissée derrière elle n'existe plus. Je peux sentir son désarroi mêlé à sa colère, et je sais qu'elle en est torturée intérieurement. Ses mains se crispent sur ses rênes, tout comme le font les miennes. Seulement mes raisons sont surement différentes des siennes. Mes yeux parcourent les murs, bien que loin devant nous, et se plissent alors que je n'arrive pourtant pas à y trouver ce que j'y cherche.

« Comment allons-nous entrer ? » murmuré-je, d'abord à moi-même, puis en détournant la tête vers elles, en sachant pertinemment que les mots qui vont suivre ne seront pas ceux que j'espère entendre.

Pour toute réponse, je n'ai qu'un silence porté par un regard tellement déterminé de Lexa, qu'il me laisse malgré tout entrevoir un espoir.

« Difficilement. » se contente t'elle de répondre avant de faire faire volte-face à son cheval violemment, et de s'élancer en arrière.

J'entends sa voix s'élever un peu plus bas et distribuer d'un ton sec ses ordres, mais maintient malgré tout mon regard vers cette cité. Je serre les dents à mon tour et fronce encore davantage les sourcils. Nous ne pourrons jamais passer sans des pertes considérables. Roan s'en est bien assuré, toutes les issues sont désormais condamnées. Personne ne connaît mieux Polis que Lexa, mais la situation est sans appel. Nous courrons droit à notre perte si nous attaquons de front, les archers seront postés sur le haut des bâtiments et la porte principale a été renforcée, ce ui la rend maintenant presque infranchissable. Les autres voies d'entrée doivent l'être également, et nous ne tiendrons pas un siège. Roan le sait. Lui a des réserves, et son flan nord est couvert surement par le reste de ses troupes. Le Sud est la seule entrée par laquelle notre armée pouvait arriver sans se diviser, et il le savait. Il a en conséquent tout fortifié. La seule pensée qui me réchauffe le cœur malgré les circonstances, c'est de me dire que son action signifie une chose : il nous craint. A mes côtés, Luna observe toujours Polis, tout aussi désemparée que moi. Les traits de son visage sont fermés, et malgré son maquillage de guerre bleu, rien ne saurait dissimuler son inquiétude. Et pourtant, dans son regard il y a toujours cette détermination, qui malgré tout ne me quitte pas non plus. Comme sentant ma propre détresse face à l'idée de courir à de nombreuses pertes, ma monture s'agite sous mes jambes.

« Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire. » lui lancé-je, en commençant à faire demi-tour.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, mais nous allons trouver.. » me répond t'elle.

« Nous le devons, parce que nous ne pouvons plus reculer. »

Pour toute réponse, Luna fait demi-tour et élance son cheval dans la descente, pendant que je fais de même, en disant à voix haute « Nous ne reculerons pas. » pendant que le vent fouette mon visage, plus déterminé que jamais.

* * *

Une fois les tentes montées, Lexa fait sonner le cor, alertant ainsi Polis et Roan, s'il ne le sait pas encore, que nous sommes là. Dissimulés à l'orée des bois, protégés par la colline, mais relativement proches pour assiéger la capitale, notre position est idéale. Enfin, c'est du moins le mieux que l'on puisse faire. La pluie commence à tomber fortement, battant ma peau autant que le sol sous mes pieds, pendant que je lève les yeux au ciel pour observer ses gros nuages qui assombrissent encore davantage le campement. A chaque pas que je fais, la boue se soulève un peu plus pour venir recouvrir mes chaussures, et c'est la tête ornée d'une capuche que je m'avance en direction de cette tente. Placée un peu à l'écart, mais bien surveillée malgré tout comme à son habitude, je salue le garde à l'entrée et en soulève le rideau qui fait office de porte. Là, je vois Lexa qui relève les yeux en m'entendant entrer, pendant que je retire cette toge et la dépose sur un des piliers en bois qui soutient la structure de la tente. Silencieusement, elle m'observe, mais son regard est grave, à l'image de la situation. Je souffle et m'avance encore un peu plus vers elle.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour reprendre Polis, Lexa ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête, je le vois… »

Son silence ne me rassure guère. Elle n'enverrait pas nos hommes de front, les condamnant ainsi à une mort certaine et surtout inutile, parce que c'est la personne la plus tactique et la plus raisonnable que je connaisse quant il s'agit de plans de bataille. Et pas uniquement de plans de bataille d'ailleurs. Je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre dans ce domaine, je sais qu'elle est capable de faire des sacrifices, mais nous ne sommes plus face à Mount Weather. Elle connaît _Azgeda_ , et surtout Roan, depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Je la regarde alors avec curiosité, attendant patiemment qu'elle développe cette pensée intrigante qui traverse son regard.

Lorsqu'elle finit par enfin briser le silence, je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine, en écoutant ce qu'elle a à dire.

« Je vais utiliser un leurre. » commence t'elle d'une voix posée mais assurée, tout en s'appuyant sur la table.

Cette vision me ramène à cette première guerre que nous avons planifiée ensemble. J'espère juste que l'issue en sera différence...

« Un leurre ? » la questionné-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je vais utiliser Octavia. Elle se fera passer pour moi. »

Quand elle me dit cela, mon cerveau ne fait qu'un tour dans ma boite crânienne. Se faire passer pour elle, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Non, je sais ce que cela veut dire... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Mon regard change, et Lexa le voit parfaitement. Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas empêcher une pointe de peur d'y transparaitre malgré moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? Pourquoi se faire passer pour toi ? A quoi penses-tu ? » l'assaille-je de questions, sans lui laisser réellement le temps de me répondre entre chaque.

« Je vais entrer dans Polis, pendant qu'Octavia donnera l'illusion à Roan que je suis toujours ici, avec l'armée. » commence t'elle à m'expliquer.

J'ai l'impression que le sol tremble sous mes pieds.

« Nous ne pouvons pas passer par les portes principales. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de perdre des centaines d'hommes sous leurs flèches, parce que Roan attaquera si nous approchons davantage. Et je ne suis pas venue ici pour reculer devant lui. » continue t'elle, plus déterminée que jamais. « Je vais entrer. Parce que je peux toujours entrer dans Polis. »

« Comment ça ? Par où veux-tu entrer Lexa, toutes les issues sont surveillées, et tu ne passeras jamais ! » m'offusqué-je de cette explication.

« Non, je ne pense pas que TOUT soit surveillé. » me répond t'elle calmement, tout en faisant le tour de la table pour se retrouver à présent sur ma gauche. « Il y a un passage… »

Je me retourne vers elle, l'air soucieux. Je n'aime pas vraiment le plan que je vois se dessiner devant moi.

« Il y a un passage que seuls Titus et moi connaissons. Même Luna, qui est la seule _Natblida_ encore en vie après avoir été formée à Polis, ignore son existence. »

« Un passage… Lexa… » tenté-je de contredire son idée, bien que je sache que c'est vain.

La détermination dans son regard ne laisse aucune place à mes doutes. Je me contente de baisser les yeux, me résignant donc à la laisser continuer, malgré l'inquiétude qui m'envahit.

« Il n'y a aucune chance que Roan en connaisse l'existence. Titus est mort en emportant ce secret avec lui, j'en suis persuadée. C'est donc la parfaite opportunité pour que je puisse passer ces murs, et prendre Roan à revers. Il s'attendra à tout, sauf à cela. Ses yeux seront rivés sur notre armée, et sur Octavia, qui se fera passer pour moi. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Que vas-tu faire, hein ? » lui réponds-je malgré moi sèchement. « Et si Roan ne garde pas les yeux rivés sur l'armée parce qu'il connaît ce passage. Tu vas entrer seule là-bas, passer par une voie que tu ne sais même pas sûre avec certitude, te retrouver face à face avec des dizaines d'hommes assoiffés de sang, qui ne demandent que ta tête, maintenant qu'ils savent que tu es en vie ? A quoi bon reprendre Polis si tu n'es plus là pour la diriger ? » m'emporté-je en haussant la voix. « Lexa… » tenté-je de me calmer. « Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Tu ne peux pas y aller seule. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Clarke. » me répond t'elle sèchement, alors que je tourne les talons nerveusement.

Je sais qu'elle ne bouge pas, et me regarde. Je la sens derrière mon dos, pendant que je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre en essayant d'entre-apercevoir une autre solution. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, rien ne me vient à l'esprit, et lorsque je me retourne enfin pour lui faire face, son regard s'est radouci. Je sais que ce n'est pas que la Heda qui me regarde à cet instant…

« Es-tu sûre qu'Octavia sera à la hauteur ? » lui murmuré-je doucement.

« Je vais m'en assurer, ne t'en fais pas. » tente t'elle de me rassurer, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Pendant que je la regarde lever le rideau et ordonner à son homme de faire quérir Octavia, je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir seule. Je ne veux pas la voir s'élancer dans une bataille au cours de laquelle je pourrai une fois encore la perdre. Mon regard se durcit, et j'inspire profondément lorsqu'elle me fait à nouveau face, toujours aussi sereine et sûre d'elle-même. La force que Lexa dégage n'est qu'inspiration, et pourtant elle arrive à me déstabiliser plus d'une fois. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

« Je t'accompagne. » lancé-je d'une voix claire et forte.

Elle stoppe alors ses pas, surprise, et plonge son regard stupéfait dans le mien.

« Je t'accompagne, Lexa. Hors de question que tu y ailles sans moi. » lui imposé-je fermement, tout en allant à sa rencontre.

Son corps entier se tend, et je peux facilement voir que cette idée lui plait au moins autant que celle de la savoir partir seule ne me plait à moi. Nous voilà à égalité, et si elle ne me laisse pas le choix quant à sa décision de prendre ce risque, alors je ne lui laisse pas le choix non plus. Je l'accompagne. Sa bouche se crispe, et elle déglutit difficilement avant de me répondre un « Non. » aussi doux, que ferme et définitif.

Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce que nos visages, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre, ne se frôlent. Son souffle vient se promener sur mes lèvres, mais l'heure n'est qu'à la douceur de la confrontation et rien d'autre.

« Oh que si, je t'accompagne. »

« Clarke… »

« Tu veux y aller, soit. Je ne t'en dissuaderai pas de toute façon. Je ne vais pas chercher vainement à te retenir, et si tu as raison, si ce passage est bien libre, alors il peut être aussi la solution pour nous de gagner cette guerre sans trop de pertes. Je le sais… Alors non, je ne vais pas tenter de t'en dissuader, mais ne crois pas une seule seconde, PAS UNE SEULE, que je vais te laisser y aller seule. Je viens avec toi.»

Je peux à présent sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre la mienne, et lorsqu'elle plonge son regard dans le mien, elle n'y trouve que ma détermination. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons pouvoir parler des détails. Mais avant cela, je pose ma main sur sa joue et elle ferme les yeux un dixième de seconde, pendant lequel j'appuie mon front contre le sien. Puis elle souffle, et par là-même, je comprends qu'elle accepte. Lexa ne se résigne pas, mais elle accepte. Nous le ferons donc ensemble. Elle relève la tête et esquisse un petit sourire, que je lui rends, juste avant de reprendre tout mon sérieux.

« Que comptes-tu faire alors ? Pour Octavia, je veux dire… »

« Elle n'aura pas pour ordre d'attaquer, seulement de répliquer si Roan attaque. Et je vais lui remettre mon armure, pour une entière crédibilité. »

« Quoi ? » lui demandé-je, stupéfaite.

« Le leurre doit être parfait Clarke, sans cela, les risques sont considérables. » enchaine t'elle, déterminée. « Octavia est celle qui physiquement me ressemble le plus, une fois mon armure et le maquillage mis, les hommes d' _Azgeda_ s'y tromperont, surtout à cette distance. »

« Personne ne s'y trompera, Lexa. Elle n'a pas ta prestance ni ton charisme. Elle n'a pas tes attitudes. Ce n'est pas toi. »

« Je sais, mais c'est la meilleure option que nous ayons. Il ne s'agit pas de ma prestance, mais de porter mes symboles. Et de le faire suffisamment longtemps pour que j'ai… » commence t'elle avant de se reprendre « … pour que nous ayons le temps de trouver Roan, et de le forcer à ouvrir les portes de l'intérieur. Cependant… Il y a juste une ombre au tableau… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Toi. » me répond t'elle, en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Moi ? » lui demandé-je, surprise, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

Elle fait quelques pas sur le côté, tout en passant ses mains derrière son dos. La tête haute et le regard droit, comme fixé loin à l'horizon, elle finit par me répondre sans même me regarder.

« Roan va se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Il va se demander où tu es. Octavia va devoir se montrer, de suffisamment loin pour que ses hommes ne l'identifient pas mais la prenne uniquement pour Heda, et aussi suffisamment près pour que sa présence soit bien reconnue. Sauf qu'il va se demander où tu es, parce qu'il te cherche. Il te cherchera forcément. Et maintenant qu'il sait que nous sommes là, crois-tu réellement qu'il ne va pas se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas présente à mes côtés ? Aux côtés de Heda ? »

J'étouffe un petit rire nerveux, qui la fait se retourner, interpellée par mon attitude, alors que la situation ne s'y prête pas. Et pourtant, je m'apprête à lui répondre l'absolue vérité, aussi naturellement que simplement.

« Lexa, tout le monde sait que je ne suis jamais là où l'on attend de moi que je sois. » lui dis-je dans un petit sourire. « Je ne suis jamais là où l'on voudrait que je sois, et je ne fais jamais ce qu'on voudrait que je fasse. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et esquisse un sourire en soupirant. Son silence est tout aussi parlant que ses mots.

« Indra sera présente aux côtés d'Octavia, et c'est sa place. Roan ne pensera jamais que je suis bien avec toi, mais très certainement que je suis encore partie qui sait où. Oui, c'est vrai, il me cherche et nous avons annoncé notre venue à toutes les deux. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il s'attendra nécessairement à nous trouver ensemble à ses portes. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour reprendre Polis, dans l'absolu je veux dire. » développé-je ma pensée. « Et il a eu déjà affaire à moi, et sait très bien que je ne suis pas toujours là où je devrai « logiquement » être. Pour ne pas dire presque jamais…»

« J'espère que tu as raison. » finit-elle par me répondre, néanmoins soucieuse.

Soudain, le rideau se lève et Octavia apparaît dans la tente, suivie par Indra et Luna. Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise que Lexa aient fait appeler les trois. Je me redresse après lui avoir lancé un regard en coin, alors qu'elle rehausse la tête et l'incline en réponse à Octavia qui vient de la saluer dans le plus grand respect. Le visage grave d'Indra me ramène à ce temps de guerre contre Mount Weather, à l'époque où nos deux peuples avaient du mal à se faire pleinement confiance. A l'époque où les différents leaders étaient encore des inconnues les uns pour les autres. Aujourd'hui, je donnerai ma vie pour Lexa, et Indra aurait donné la sienne pour son ami Marcus Kane, qu'elle espère autant que nous sortir vivant de Polis. La mâchoire serrée, elle nous salue, et attend patiemment que Lexa expose la raison de cette convocation qu'elle comprend ne pas être officielle, vu qu'il n'y a vraiment que nous cinq. Son regard vient s'appuyer dans le mien, et silencieusement, j'incline la tête, au même moment où Lexa brise enfin le silence.

« Nous n'allons pas forcer les portes. Comme vous l'avez toutes les trois vu, Polis a été fortifiée, et nous devons entrer par un autre moyen. Vous allez donc faire diversion pendant que je pénètrerai dans la cité avec Clarke… et Luna. »

Leur stupéfaction est visible sur leurs trois visages qui nous observent, ne comprenant pas réellement ce que veut dire Lexa.

« J'attends de toi Octavia que tu me remplaces aux yeux de Roan. »

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Indra, Octavia serre la mâchoire et relève la tête. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce que cela signifie.

« Lexa connaît un moyen d'entrer dans Polis, pour prendre Roan à revers, alors qu'il ne s'y attendra pas parce que vous ferez en sorte de maintenir ses yeux et ceux de son armée rivés sur vous. » complété-je les propos de Lexa, pendant qu'elle reste silencieuse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle va devoir faire face à l'objection d'Indra.

« Heda… » ne tarde pas à manifester cette dernière. « Il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer, si ce n'est par la force. »

« Il y en a un. » se contente t'elle de répondre, fermement.

« Mais c'est de la folie ! » s'emporte Indra. « _Azgeda_ nous a déjà bien trop pris, tu ne peux pas aller au devant d'un danger encore plus grand. Nous avons les forces nécessaires pour reprendre Polis par la force, alors faisons-le. »

Lexa s'approche d'elle violemment jusqu'à lui faire face. Tout porte à croire qu'elle va lui répondre aussi sèchement que tout le monde s'y attend et pourtant, sa réaction nous surprend toutes, y compris Indra elle-même.

« Au prix de combien de vies, Indra ? » lui répond t'elle, calmement bien que dans un ton dur. « Je suis Heda et je vais reprendre Polis, je vais faire tomber Roan, et RIEN ne m'en empêchera. » continue t'elle, emplie d'une détermination devant laquelle Indra finit par baisser les yeux. « Mais je ne vais pas sacrifier des centaines d'hommes pour cela, pas si je sais que c'est inutile. Et aujourd'hui, c'est inutile. Il y a un autre moyen, un autre chemin à emprunter pour faire tomber Roan, et le forcer à ouvrir ses portes. Et s'il le faut, je le tuerai moi-même pour cela. Mais je ne vais pas envoyer notre armée à une mort certaine... » conclue t'elle, devant le regard admiratif d'Octavia.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre à nouveau… Heda. » lui répond Indra, plus sincère et réaliste que jamais.

Lexa ne relève pas cette remarque, qui pourtant s'avère être une vérité absolue. Luna reste silencieuse, tandis qu'Octavia ose interrompre cette conversation entre son mentor et Heda.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement, Heda ? »

« J'attends de toi que tu trompes Roan et ses hommes en te faisant passer pour moi… Et pour ce faire, tu auras besoin de cela. » lui dit-elle, en détachant son épaulette, devant le regard sidéré d'Indra, et de Luna, qui pour la première fois adopte une attitude réfractaire à cette idée.

Octavia ne sait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir, lorsque Lexa s'approche d'elle, épaulette à la main, prête à lui remettre le plus grand symbole de son autorité. Malgré moi, je me tends, complètement contrariée par cette idée. Ni elle ni personne n'est digne de cette armure, à part Lexa. Personne n'est capable d'endosser les responsabilités qu'elle implique, à part elle. Elle est la seule et unique Heda. Le visage de Luna se ferme autant que le mien, et Indra perd toute contenance. La mâchoire serrée, elle observe audacieusement Lexa s'approcher toujours un peu plus de son apprentie, sa seconde, et alors qu'elle aurait pu être fière de cet honneur qu'Heda lui fait en choisissant Octavia pour ce rôle capital, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en est rien. La dureté de son regard est immédiatement contredite par Lexa, qui lui lance un regard sévère, auquel Indra répond en se redressant nerveusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir difficilement, et devant celle que tout le monde ici admire et respecte plus que quiconque, Octavia fait preuve de nervosité. Je la connais, et sens son insoutenable doute l'envahir. Le regard mêlant incertitude, dévotion, et reconnaissance, elle tente de faire face avec le plus d'honneur possible à Heda qui se tient devant elle. Lexa porte le regard droit, et dégage ce que personne ici ne dégage à sa place. De la grâce, de la pureté. De la force… Lorsque mes yeux se détachent enfin d'elle pour aller se poser sur le visage contrarié de Luna, je me sens moins seule l'espace d'une seconde à être inquiète de ce que le geste que s'apprête à faire Lexa signifie. Si Octavia est démasquée, tout risque de s'effondrer, sans compter que nous serons toutes les trois en territoire hostile, et seules si l'armée doit faire face à celle de Roan. Cette pensée ne me rassure guère, mais tout comme Luna qui me rend mon inquiétude, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Nous n'avons de toute façon pas d'autre alternative, et je tente de me rassurer comme je peux en m'en remettant à Lexa et à sa clairvoyance.

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois Heda… Je ne suis pas digne de la porter. » tente Octavia, avec le courage d'affronter par là-même la décision de Heda, ce pour quoi je la respecte profondément à cet instant précis.

Indra manifeste silencieusement son approbation avec les propos de sa seconde, ce à quoi Lexa répond d'une voix aussi ferme que ne l'est son regard :

« C'est un ordre… _Oktavia kom Trikru._ »

Lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots, Indra et Octavia baissent toutes deux les yeux d'un mouvement simultané. J'admire Lexa, mais…

« Pourquoi ne pas échanger Echo contre un pour-parler ? » osé-je l'interrompre, ce qui attire immédiatement tous les regards vers moi. « Pourquoi ne pas demander à Roan une audience, et lui promettre la vie d'Echo en échange ? C'est la chef de ses armées, et il tient à elle. »

« Ce chien ne tient à personne. » me répond sèchement et amèrement Indra.

« Lexa… » tenté-je une dernière fois.

« Indra a raison. Livrer Echo ne suffira pas, Clarke. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » protesté-je, en mettant sa parole en doute face à ses guerrières, chose qu'elle n'apprécie pas, et ne manque pas de me le rappeler du regard.

« Parce que je connais Roan. » me répond t'elle simplement, presque acerbe. « Bien mieux qu'aucune d'entre vous. » conclue t'elle en rehaussant la tête.

Son regard me blesse et me transperce le cœur. Je déglutis, et étouffe des larmes de frustration et d'amertume qui tentent de se déverser sur mes joues. Elle a cette capacité. Son regard est si parlant, si vivant, et si fort. Celui qui le provoque ne peut que subir les retombées, et c'est ce que je viens à l'instant de faire. Mais je ne baisse pour autant le mien et n'abandonne pas.

« Je ne dis pas l'inverse, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ? »

« Il n'y a rien à tenter Clarke ! Roan fera tuer Echo sur le champ, parce qu'il a une armée derrière lui, et qu'il ne peut pas faire preuve de faiblesse en la laissant être un moyen de pression, et donc en la laissant vivre ! » s'emporte t'elle, « Echo morte ne me sert à rien. » se reprend t'elle presque de suite, chose qu'elle seule est capable de faire. « J'ai besoin qu'elle reste en vie pour que vous la livriez quand j'en donnerai l'ordre, et uniquement à ce moment-là. En attendant, je veux qu'elle soit surveillée, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » s'adresse t'elle à Indra, qui acquiesce rapidement d'un signe de tête.

« Quels sont tes ordres précisément, Heda ? » l'interroge Luna, toujours sur la réserve quant au plan de Lexa.

Armure toujours à la main, Lexa affronte à présent tous nos regards.

« Octavia et Indra vont mener l'armée demain matin aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube aux portes de Polis, mais en restant sur le haut de la colline. Octavia ne doit pas être reconnue. Les ordres seront distribués à l'armée, qui à présent t'obéira. Le bon déroulement est sous ta responsabilité, Indra. »

« Ne veux-tu pas que je reste, pour les aider ? » lui demande Luna.

Lexa appuie son regard dans le sien un instant, mais ne daigne pas lui répondre. Elle se contente de continuer son explication, rehaussant fièrement son port de tête. Je n'ai jamais vue Octavia si attentive, si obéissante, ni si mal-à-l'aise et peu sûre d'elle. La petite peste égoïste que j'ai connue en arrivant sur terre laisse à présent définitivement place à une jeune femme, aussi fière qu'honorée de se trouver ici à cet instant, mais comprenant également parfaitement tout ce qui repose sur ses épaules à partir de maintenant. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de voir Octavia mesurer réellement le poids que cela peut incomber de mener tout un peuple. Il ne s'agit plus d'elle ou de quelques personnes qui lui sont chères, il s'agit d'endosser le rôle de celle qui a unifié Treize Clans, et les mène dignement depuis plusieurs années. Pourtant, cette idée me déplait toujours autant.

« Je t'interdis d'attaquer, c'est bien compris… » lui ordonne t'elle d'un ton sec.

Octavia hoche la tête, juste avant que Lexa ne lui dépose l'épaulette, et ne lui ferme sur le torse. Le claquement de la boucle me donne des frissons, et le regard droit d'Octavia croise pourtant le mien, avant de se reposer quasiment de suite dans celui de Lexa, qui se recule de quelques pas, en la dévisageant. Un léger sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres, juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Mais si Roan attaque, je veux que vous répondiez. Faites-les sortir de Polis, attirez leur attention. Nous allons avoir besoin de temps, et vous êtes celles qui allez nous le donner. » termine t'elle en s'éloignant de nous, pour se diriger dans le coin de la tente.

Là, elle attrape une petite boite, que je connais. Je sais ce qu'elle contient, et Lexa saisit très vite un peu de poudre sur son doigt, qu'elle a pris soin d'humidifier auparavant dans un petit bol d'eau posé juste à côté. Puis elle revient vers nous, et commence à dessiner sur le visage d'Octavia ce maquillage de guerre si symbolique que chacun de ses hommes lui connaît. La voir faire cela me tort les tripes, et je sens ma respiration se saccader. Je n'arrive pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre que Lexa porter cette armure, et être orné de ce maquillage.

« Pendant ce temps-là, nous pénètrerons dans Polis. Le reste ne regarde que nous, mais les portes s'ouvriront d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je tuerai Roan de mes mains s'il le faut pour cela. Luna, je te veux à mes côtés. »

« Alors je serai là. » se contente de lui répondre la concernée.

« Clarke… » tente t'elle de chercher également mon approbation, que je ne tarde pas à lui donner en hochant la tête.

Mais mon cœur n'y est pas totalement. Ou peut-être est-ce ma raison qui me laisse réfractaire à ce plan que je sais risqué pour tout le monde. Pour nous, pour Luna, pour moi, pour Lexa… Pour tous nos hommes qui seront demain sous le commandement d'Octavia. Bien qu'Indra soit réellement celle qui sera en charge, je redoute ce plan que je ne trouve pas sûr, et clairement d'autres personnes en doutent autant que moi. Mais bien évidemment, je soutiendrai Lexa. Je la soutiendrai jusqu'au bout, même si mes jambes actuellement suivent ma raison et me pousse à l'extérieur de la tente, où mon esprit a besoin de respirer. Pendant que mes pas me portent là où ma tête me dit d'aller, bien que mon cœur soit auprès d'elle, je ne l'entends même pas appeler une deuxième fois mon prénom. Je sens juste son regard dans mon dos, mais ne me retourne pas. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de respirer. Je sais qu'elle décide de ce qu'elle veut faire, et elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour distribuer ses ordres. Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de voir Octavia comme cela vêtue, et je n'ai pas besoin de penser là de suite que demain, tout peut basculer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter… Tout comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer.

Machinalement, je saisis un bâton qui se trouve posé contre un tonneau tout près d'une des premières tentes de nos hommes, et vers lesquelles je me dirige sans réellement m'en rendre compte. D'un geste assuré et instinctif, je commence à le faire tourner dans mes mains, enchainant des mouvements que j'ai finalement beaucoup plus retenus et assimilés de notre entrainement avec Lexa, que ce que je pensais. Je regarde mes mains, arborant un air satisfait de moi-même, bien que sachant mes traits toujours aussi fermés. L'arme commence à virevolter au dessus de ma tête, et d'un coup, je la baisse d'une manière sèche en frappant fortement le sol, et en laissant toute ma colère sortir. Une silhouette se détourne dans ma direction, et au milieu de la cohue et des éclats de voix qui s'élèvent autour de moi, le silence du regard que je croise m'interpelle. Ce silence communicatif, comme j'ai l'habitude d'en échanger avec Lexa. Je me redresse, et maintiens mon bâton en position un instant, juste avant de le prendre avec moi tout en m'approchant d'elle. Talia abaisse sa pierre avec laquelle elle affutait jusqu'à présent son épée, et signifie à l'homme qui se trouve à sa droite de la laisser seule. En silence, elle m'invite à me joindre à elle, dans un sourire aussi doux et hypnotisant que son regard. Il ne fait aucun doute que sa fille tire cela d'elle. Respectueusement, je m'approche délicatement, et m'assoie à sa gauche, tandis qu'elle dépose son arme et regarde curieusement la mienne, sur laquelle mes doigts se promènent. Gênée d'en empoigner une en sa présence alors que rien ne le justifie, je la dépose à mon tour à côté de moi, et saisis mes deux mains entre elles, avant de lever un regard timide à son égard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie à ce point-là, Clarke ? » me demande t'elle, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

J'ai l'étrange sensation de la connaître depuis des années. Et pourtant… Elle dégage une douceur qui lui est propre, si apaisante, délicate, rassurante et aimante. Sa question témoigne de sa clairvoyance, et me fait malgré moi esquisser un léger sourire. Puis je sens sa main se poser sur la mienne, m'invitant implicitement à lui répondre. Mais je ne veux rien dire… Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais à sa fille.

« Lexa est obligée de prendre des décisions difficiles. » me murmure t'elle.

Je plonge mon regard aussi surpris qu'admiratif dans le sien.

« Je connais ce regard, Clarke. J'ai eu le même plus d'une fois, crois-moi. Et à chaque fois, il concernait Lexa. »

« Elle est…. Nous avons besoin d'elle. Son peuple a besoin d'elle. Mais elle s'expose parfois à tellement de risques… »

« C'est ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Elle a toujours été téméraire, toujours provocatrice et a toujours osé ce que les autres n'ont jamais osé. Depuis toute petite. C'est une visionnaire, mais qui fait aussi preuve de beaucoup plus de sagesse que n'importe qui…. Tu sais, j'ai cru la perdre bien des fois. Lorsqu'Anya la choisie pour la former et la remplacer le jour où son heure serait venue, je me suis dit que ma petite fille ne resterait pas celle que j'ai élevée. Elle ne pourrait pas garder son insouciance bien longtemps, et devrait faire face à des situations que n'importe qui ne connaît pas. Le poids des responsabilités… Elle venait de perdre son père lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'Anya lui faisait cet honneur… Elle était si heureuse, et fière. Pourtant mon réflexe de mère était de la protéger, et uniquement cela. En prenant cette voie, elle m'ôtait toute possibilité de le faire. Malgré tout, si elle n'avait pas osé, elle n'aurait pas bâti aujourd'hui tout ce que nous essayons tant de sauver. » me raconte t'elle d'une voix douce, aimante et attentionnée envers sa fille.

Je lui souris et approuve ses dires. Si Lexa n'était pas ce qu'elle était, on ne serait pas là. Aucun de nous.

« Lexa est spéciale… » murmuré-je, consciente et heureuse de le dire de vive-voix à quelqu'un qui lui porte autant d'amour sincère et d'admiration que moi.

« Elle l'a toujours été. Et pourtant, elle a aussi perdu plus que quiconque…. » constate t'elle, les yeux rivés dans le vide, en se remémorant surement les blessures de sa fille, qu'elle n'a jamais pu panser comme elle le souhaitait. « Quand Costia est morte, j'ai cru que Lexa ne s'en remettrait jamais. Surement une peur maternelle irrationnelle. L'espace d'un moment, je l'ai sous-estimée. J'ai sous-estimée sa force, son envie de vivre, sa combativité, et surtout l'amour qui la liait à Costia… Au lieu de la détruire, c'est lui qui l'a portée, même si au début j'étais persuadée du contraire, et qu'elle l'a surement pensé aussi, au moins l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'en reste pas moins humaine... Une humaine qui a perdu celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout sur cette Terre… »

« J'aurai aimé connaître Costia. Pas uniquement par rapport à Lexa, mais en tant que femme. Elle avait l'air… »

« Courageuse. Forte. Dévouée. Aimante…»

« Peut-être. » souris-je de manière gênée. « Je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'elle était, ni qui elle était… Mais pour que Lexa l'aime et l'honore chaque jour de cette façon, elle devait être vraiment spéciale elle aussi. »

Sa main vient à nouveau se poser sur la mienne, et dans un sourire, elle m'adresse un regard à la fois maternel, doux et fier. Un regard qui vient me toucher en plein cœur, et me fait prendre conscience que l'être humain est encore réellement capable du meilleur. Par réflexe, je pose la mienne par dessus.

« Je soutiendrai toujours Lexa, même si parfois ses décisions ne sont pas évidentes à encaisser, je la soutiendrai. » lui affirmé-je, complètement sincère.

« Je le sais. Tu sais Clarke, quand Luna a ramené Lexa à moitié mourante, je ne savais pas si je pourrai la sauver. Je ne savais pas si je pourrai sauver ma petite fille… Je l'ai veillée, je l'ai aidée du mieux que j'ai pu, comme toi tu as essayé de le faire quand tu as cru la perdre entre tes mains. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, mon regard change et la douleur de ce moment revient à nouveau me torturer. Je serre la mâchoire.

« Tu penses avoir échoué, mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Lexa est revenue, et dans son état de semi-conscience, elle t'appelait. Lorsqu'elle est revenue parmi nous, la première chose qu'elle m'a dit, c'est que vous l'aviez sauvée. Costia et toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé pour elle pendant tout ce temps, je ne sais pas quel combat elle a mené pour toujours être là aujourd'hui, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire sans toi. Elle n'est pas toujours facile Clarke, mais elle a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de toi, et de ton amour. Perdre Costia l'a presque tuée, mais aujourd'hui, elle est plus vivante que jamais, et s'apprête à faire ce pour quoi elle s'est battue toute sa vie. Elle s'apprête à le faire pour nous tous, mais ELLE a aussi besoin des mêmes que chacun d'entre nous. »

Ses mots me touchent profondément, et je déglutis en pensant à ma réaction. Je dois dépasser mes craintes, et lui faire confiance.

« Lexa a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. » lui confié-je.

« Si un jour tu as la chance d'être mère, tu comprendras que l'amour inconditionnel que l'on porte à un enfant nous fait parfois réagir de manière démesurée, mais à côté de cela, il n'y a pas de plus grande fierté que celle de marcher à ses côtés vers l'avenir. Je n'ai pas toujours voulu qu'elle suive ce chemin, mais c'est le sien. C'est celui qu'elle a choisi, et rien ne me rend plus fière d'elle. Alors aujourd'hui, si je dois prendre les armes avec elle, je le ferai en tant que guerrière. Parce qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de se soucier de sa mère, elle aura besoin d'avoir une épée supplémentaire à ses côtés. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

« Reste là, je reviens. » me dit-elle subitement en se levant, pendant que je la regarde partir en direction d'une tente de campement, dans laquelle elle pénètre sans un mot de plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparait, avec un bâton de combat à la main. Intriguée, je me lève à son approche, et observe davantage cette arme, toute simple, ornée d'un bandeau de cuir marron foncé, usé par le temps. C'est visiblement une arme assez ancienne, et qui a surtout beaucoup servi. J'imagine que c'est l'une des siennes, sachant que l'art de ce combat est enseigné aux enfants dès leur plus jeune âge, et réellement une tradition chez les grounders. De taille moyenne, il ne fait pas partie de ces armes fabriquées pour les hommes. C'en est une pour femme. Sous sa main, je peux distinguer une inscription vieillie gravée au couteau, mais sans parvenir à la déchiffrer. Talia finit par me présenter le bâton, juste avant de prendre la parole, sous mon regard avide de son histoire.

« Tiens, prends-le. » me dit-elle en me le tendant. « J'ai cru voir que ce moyen de combattre commençait à faire partie de toi… _WanHeda_. Et je sais que celui-ci est digne de toi, et que tu es digne de lui. »

Honorée mais hésitante, elle ne dit pourtant pas un mot de plus avant que je ne le saisisse.

« C'est celui de Lexa, que son père lui a fabriqué lorsqu'elle était enfant. Ils passaient des heures à s'entrainer ensemble, malgré le fait que son père ne tienne pas spécialement à lui apprendre le maniement des armes, elle insistait. Elle insistait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se résigne à l'initier. Déjà à l'époque elle était douée, très douée. Mais quand il est mort, et qu'elle a commencé son entrainement avec Anya, ce n'est plus sa technique au bâton qu'elle a parfaite, c'est celle à l'épée. Je crois qu'elle a délaissé le bâton suite à la mort de son père, cette arme devait trop le lui rappeler… Elle est donc restée auprès de moi depuis toutes ces années, et je savais qu'un jour, elle aurait son utilité. Et si quelqu'un doit aujourd'hui s'en servir, et faire honneur à tout ce qu'elle représente, j'aimerai que ce soit toi. »

« Je…. » cherché-je mes mots, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « J'en suis très honorée. Mais Lexa… »

« Penses-tu réellement que Lexa s'opposerait à ce choix ? »

« …. Merci Talia. »

Je suis fière. Mes mains caressent donc cette arme, que je sais avoir été l'une des premières de Lexa. Je sens ma gorge se nouer sous l'émotion, et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Mes doigts déambulent sur cette inscription, devant laquelle je ne peux retenir une larme de couler, lorsque mes yeux se posent enfin dessus. « I'll always be with you. »

« Lexa l'a gravée à la suite du décès de son père, avec son poignard duquel elle ne se sépare jamais.. »

Je me pince les lèvres nerveusement, essuie rapidement la larme qui dévale à présent ma joue, et devant le regard fier et lourd de sens de Talia, j'empoigne d'une manière déterminée ce bâton, qui représente bien plus qu'une simple arme pour moi. Mes propres souvenirs deviennent alors beaucoup plus concrets.

« Clarke !… » M'interpelle soudainement une voix un peu plus loin.

Nous détournons alors toutes les deux le regard, pendant que la personne que j'ai bien évidemment reconnue s'approche d'un pas pressé vers nous.

« Maman… ? »

« Clarke… » reprend t'elle, en arrivant enfin à ma hauteur.

Ses traits sont tirés et témoignent de toute son inquiétude. Je la sais perturbée, et même si j'en ignore pour l'instant la raison, je sais déjà que je ne vais pas tarder à la connaître. Talia la salue poliment de la tête, salutation que lui rend ma mère en maintenant d'ailleurs son regard troublé appuyé sur elle quelques instants. Je ne suis pas la seule que sa ressemblance avec sa fille impressionne.

« Que se passe t'il ? » la rappelé-je à moi.

« C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire… » me répond t'elle sur un ton presque réprobateur. « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Je détourne mon regard vers Talia, et la salue juste avant d'entrainer ma mère légèrement à l'écart, bâton toujours à la main, ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer son attention. Mais qu'importe, là n'est pas sa principale préoccupation. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle arbore cette attitude de reproches envers moi, sauf que maintenant il faut bien qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est plus aux commandes. Et je ne lui dois aucune explication... Mais pourtant je me sens redevable envers elle pour je ne sais quelle raison, et finis toujours par lui en fournir une. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et elle s'aperçoit ainsi qu'elle n'a pas tort, et que bien entendu, je suis au courant de choses qu'elle ignore.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » m'interroge t'elle en reprenant ses réflexes maternels que je connais tant, c'est-à-dire, en me saisissant le bras comme pour me forcer à la regarder.

Mais je durcis mon regard et lui fais face, avant de dégager d'un geste vif mon bras de son emprise. Surprise, elle reste bouche bée, attendant donc que je daigne lui répondre quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas spécialement l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit, Maman. » lui dis-je sur un ton sec.

« Clarke… » reprend t'elle alors que son regard change littéralement. « Excuse-moi, je ne devrai pas te demander cela de cette manière » concède t'elle, ce qui me détend immédiatement. « Mais j'ai entendu Indra donner des ordres étranges juste après être sortie de la tente de Lexa. Alors dis-moi, que prévoit-elle ? »

Mon silence ne la rassure pas et pour une fois, je sens réellement sa détresse. Ses questionnements ne sont pas uniquement dus au fait qu'une décision a été prise sans qu'elle n'en soit informée, comme cela a pu être le cas par le passé, mais elle est réellement inquiète de ce que cela signifie. Et je peux parfaitement la comprendre.

« Lexa sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« Ce n'est pas ma question. Je ne te demande pas si elle sait ce qu'elle fait, je voudrais savoir CE qu'elle fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? J'ai entendu Indra demander aux hommes de se tenir prêts pour demain matin, mais ça veut dire quoi ? Que demain matin elle envoie nos hommes se faire tuer ? »

« Bien-sûr que non ! » la stoppé-je, sidérée d'entendre une absurdité pareille.

Ma mère s'immobilise un instant et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je peux voir ses sourcils se froncer et sa bouche légèrement s'entre-ouvrir.

« Maman… » tenté-je de couper court à la discussion, en me rapprochant d'elle, « Si tu ne parviens pas toujours pas à faire confiance à Lexa, fais-moi confiance à moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Clarke. Tu le sais bien, je m'en remets à Lexa autant que chacun d'entre nous. C'est juste que… Les enjeux sont importants, nous avons des centaines d'hommes avec nous, des centaines de vies que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre. Et nous en avons aussi à sauver à l'intérieur de Polis… » finit-elle par avouer, ouvertement peinée par cette dernière phrase.

Puis elle me tourne subitement le dos, comme gênée de ce qu'elle vient de laisser transparaitre face à moi. Je la vois lever légèrement la tête vers le ciel, et j'imagine parfaitement les traits de son visage et l'inquiétude qu'elle ne saurait y dissimuler. Je connais chacun de ses gestes dans ces moments-là. Je sais que sa main n'est actuellement pas uniquement posée sur son torse pendant qu'elle tente de reprendre contenance, avant de se retourner face à moi… Alors je veux lui faire savoir que je comprends tout-à-fait son inquiétude, et que je veux m'engager dans ce combat à ses côtés. Je suis concernée, moi aussi…

« Nous allons récupérer Marcus. » lui affirmé-je avec autant de détermination, que de compassion dans la voix.

Mais au-delà de cela, il est temps qu'elle sache que je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir des sentiments pour un autre homme que mon père. Malgré la peine et le vide qu'il a laissé derrière lui, et dont elle est en partie responsable, sa vie et son cœur ne devraient plus connaître que cela aujourd'hui. Il est temps qu'elle sache que malgré tout ce que je lui reproche concernant sa mort, malgré le fossé qu'elle a créé entre nous en se mettant dans cette position, en ayant cette responsabilité dans son éjection de l'Arche, je refuse de la priver indirectement de ce bonheur qu'elle peut vivre avec Kane. Nous n'avons jamais abordé réellement leur relation, et je sais qu'elle a agit de la même façon que moi avec Lexa. Elle n'a jamais vraiment reconnu l'étendue de ses sentiments pour lui devant moi. Et aujourd'hui, je veux qu'elle sache que je ne suis plus une enfant, et au fond de moi je sais qu'une partie de son cœur sera toujours l'unique propriété de mon père. L'autre partie doit-elle pour autant rester vide ? Maintenant plus que jamais, elle a surement besoin que je lui dise…

« Tu peux l'enlever, tu sais… ? » lui murmuré-je doucement en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, juste avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

Les lèvres tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux, elle se retourne et me regarde à présent. Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, je vois ma mère totalement vulnérable, je vois la femme qui aime un homme, mais qui s'empêche d'entièrement et d'inconditionnellement l'aimer en partie à cause de moi… A cause du fait qu'elle a perdu le seul autre homme qu'elle n'a jamais aimé par sa faute, et qu'elle m'en a privé par la même occasion. Cette culpabilité la ronge, et l'empêche d'avancer avec Kane. Aujourd'hui, une autre ombre est au tableau, c'est qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir un jour réellement lui dire tout cela. Elle fait rouler nerveusement son alliance, qu'elle porte depuis peu en collier entre ses doigts, et son tiraillement m'affecte. Silencieusement, je pose ma main sur sa poitrine, et viens chercher son regard fuyant.

« Il est peut-être temps que tu l'enlèves, tu sais. Tu ne le trahiras pas pour autant. »

« Il me manque tant Clarke, si tu savais. » murmure t'elle dans un sanglot.

« Je sais... Mais Kane, lui, est toujours là. Et nous allons le récupérer, je te le promets. Nous allons tout faire pour. »

Pendant que je dis cela, je la serre dans mes bras. Ces moments sont plutôt rares entre nous, mais pourtant, j'aime ma mère d'un amour inconditionnel et je sais que c'est réciproque. Nous n'avons juste pas les mêmes caractères. Lorsque ses bras m'enlacent à son tour, j'ai une sensation de plénitude qui m'envahit, ce qui me fait esquisser un sourire dissimulé dans sa longue chevelure. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle brise notre étreinte, et me saisit par les épaules pour me regarder fièrement.

« Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu es devenue, Clarke Griffin. Je… Je sais que notre relation n'est pas toujours évidente, mais je veux que tu saches Clarke, que je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Et ton père serait aussi fier que moi. » m'avoue t'elle, tout en passant ses mains autour de son cou pour en détacher la chaine.

Puis elle me saisit la main, l'ouvre, et la dépose à l'intérieur, sous mon regard surpris, et reconnaissant de me faire ce cadeau. Son alliance est, avec la montre qu'il m'a laissée, la seule chose qu'il me reste aujourd'hui de lui.

« Je veux que tu la gardes précieusement. » me demande t'elle.

« Evidemment. »

« Ecoute-moi Clarke, » continue t'elle, en soulevant mon menton pour recroiser mon regard, qui s'est posé immédiatement sur ce bijou d'une valeur inestimable. « Je veux que tu la gardes pour l'offrir à la personne que ton cœur choisira, comme celui de ton père m'a choisie et me la remise. Je veux que, le jour où tu seras prête, ton cœur guide cet anneau vers la personne qu'il aura choisie pour être sa moitié, son indispensable. Je… »

Je reste silencieuse.

« Je sais déjà que ce jour-là, tu me rendras plus fière de toi que je ne l'aurai jamais été. »

Ma seule réponse est un sourire des plus sincères. Mon cœur résonne dans ma poitrine, et quand je vois cette fierté illuminer son sourire, je comprends alors... Elle pose sa main tendrement sur ma joue, pendant que je resserre la mienne autour de l'alliance, juste avant de la lui tendre, et de lui demander silencieusement de me l'accrocher. Je soulève mes cheveux et les passe sur le côté de mon épaule pendant qu'elle attache le fermoir. Puis je me retourne vers elle.

« Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. N'attends pas trop longtemps. Personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, ma fille. »

Je m'apprête à aller rejoindre Lexa dans sa tente, quand ma mère m'interpelle une dernière fois, et me dit de loin « Quelqu'un doit faire le premier pas. ». Je lui adresse un sourire timide et reprends rapidement ma route, en sentant la bague se soulever contre ma poitrine au rythme de mes pas, et en serrant fermement ce bâton dans ma main gauche.

* * *

Après avoir salué poliment l'homme qui m'écarte le rideau faisant office de porte d'entrée, je pénètre dans la tente et m'y avance d'un pas déterminé. Je dois dire à Lexa que malgré mes doutes quant à la situation, je m'en remets entièrement à elle. Je dois lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai à ses côtés. Parce que c'est là qu'est ma place, parce que c'est là que je dois être pour mon peuple, pour notre peuple, mais par dessus tout… parce que c'est là que je VEUX être. Mais c'est en premier le regard contrarié de Luna que je croise, tandis que Lexa esquisse un léger sourire en m'entendant entrer, mais sans relever pour autant le regard dans ma direction. Luna arbore alors une attitude dure envers moi, presque hostile, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

« Nous parlions justement de toi, Clarke. » se contente de dire d'une voix aussi posée que déterminée Heda, en apposant à présent ses yeux dans les miens.

« Que se passe t'il ? » leur demandé-je, sur la défensive.

Luna reste silencieuse, ce regard toujours fermé que je lui connais lorsque quelque chose ne lui convient pas. Mais elle finit par me répondre, sentant le regard insistant de Lexa sur elle, l'invitant ainsi à me donner une explication. Je relève le menton et croise mon bras droit sous ma poitrine, pour venir saisir mon bras gauche, qui tient toujours fermement ce bâton, et sur lequel le regard de Luna dévie lorsqu'elle daigne enfin briser le silence.

« Je faisais part à Lexa de mes doutes quant à ton aptitude à nous accompagner dans cette mission. » commence t'elle, juste avant d'enchainer, sans même me laisser le temps de protester. « Non pas que je pense que tu n'as pas ta place à nos côtés, Clarke. Mais… »

« Mais quoi, Luna ? » la questionné-je, avec dédain.

Elle fuit mon regard provocateur, et lorsque je tente de m'avancer vers elle pour l'affronter, et la forcer à aller au bout de sa pensée, je suis arrêtée net par Lexa qui m'interpelle. Après l'avoir regardée et avoir déglutit de contrariété, je suis son regard silencieux, et m'aperçois ainsi que le visage de Luna n'affiche absolument aucun signe d'hostilité. Je décide alors de prendre sur moi, et tente de me radoucir avant de réitérer ma question, sur un ton moins agressif.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Le problème, c'est que nous devons être capables d'assurer mutuellement nos arrières, Clarke. Nous ne serons que trois, au milieu de dizaines d'hommes qui ne chercheront qu'à nous tuer, nous devrons être furtives, efficaces, et… Tu n'es pas une guerrière… Nous, nous avons été formées à tuer. » s'explique t'elle, tout en tentant de dissimuler sa réelle crainte.

Elle tourne les talons, et fait quelques pas en arrière, pendant que Lexa se rapproche à son tour de moi. Les mains croisées devant elle, je l'entends inspirer profondément, et comprends alors…

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre, Clarke. » me dit-elle, pendant que Luna se retourne vers nous.

« Je suis capable de me défendre Lexa, et tu le sais. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure au corps à corps, je sais que d'autres sont bien plus efficaces que moi, mais tu sais comme moi que ma place est avec toi. Ma place est avec vous, et je n'irai nulle part ailleurs. Alors, si vous devez m'entrainer, s'il y a quelque chose en particulier que je dois apprendre, soit. On a une soirée pour le faire. » lui réponds-je, plus déterminée que jamais, et en agrippant désormais mon bâton à deux mains face à elle.

Au moment où elle pose les yeux dessus, je sais que Lexa le reconnaît, et dans son regard, je peux lire la fierté qu'elle ressent à cet instant. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Puis je me tourne à présent vers Luna, et lui demande implicitement si elle a quelque chose à m'apprendre, ici, et maintenant. Dans cette tente, ce soir. Sinon, quoi qu'il en soit, nous verrons bien demain ce dont je suis capable !... Devant mon insistance, elle appuie un regard silencieux dans celui de Lexa, qui se tient toujours à mes côtés, et ne dit rien.

« Avec quelle arme comptes-tu te battre ? Parce qu'il faudra se battre. » me demande t'elle.

« Oh je le sais, Luna. Vous êtes peut-être formées à tuer, mais je suis formée autant que vous à me battre depuis ma naissance. » lui dis-je en m'avançant d'un pas vers elle, et en empoignant fermement mon arme toute désignée.

Je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi, tandis que celui de Luna s'emplit d'un mélange de tristesse et de fierté lorsqu'elle comprend quel sera mon moyen de défense, mais pas seulement… quel sera aussi mon moyen d'attaque. Ce bâton. Silencieusement, et d'un pas léger, elle vient en saisir un se trouvant dans un coin de la tente, puis retire son manteau. Elle vient ensuite se mettre en garde face à moi, et je ne tarde pas à faire de même, impatiente de recevoir cette leçon qu'elle tient tant à me donner ce soir. Parce qu'elle tient à m'enseigner quelque chose, que visiblement Lexa redoute en un sens... Je la vois se tendre, malgré elle. Je déglutis et m'attends donc à prendre un coup, mais cela n'entache en rien ma détermination.

« Attaque-moi. » m'ordonne Luna. « Attaque-moi, comme tu attaquerais un adversaire pour défendre ta vie. Ou la mienne. Ou celle de Lexa… »

A peine a t'elle fini de dire cela, que je me rue sur elle en poussant un cri, avec toute la force et la dextérité que je possède. Elle pare mes coups relativement aisément, mais peut aussi constater que je ne m'en sors pas si mal que cela. Mon bâton devient comme le prolongement de mon bras, et je ne pense plus à des mouvements en particulier à enchainer pour pouvoir le faire bouger de manière leste autour de moi, mais attaque naturellement. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Puis je stoppe mes assauts un instant, le fais passer derrière mon dos et prends appui sur ma jambe droite à présent légèrement fléchie, tout en ne quittant pas mon adversaire des yeux. J'esquisse un sourire, plutôt fière de moi, et Luna fait quelques pas sur la gauche, tout en faisant tourner son bâton autour d'elle, juste avant de se remettre en garde face à moi.

« Pas mal. » me lance t'elle, toujours aussi sérieuse.

Puis elle adresse un regard furtif à Lexa, qui ne manque pas de m'échapper lorsqu'à mon tour je la regarde, pour la voir incliner la tête. Quelque chose de particulier traverse son regard à cet instant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoi, que déjà Luna m'attaque à nouveau. Toutes ma concentration et mon attention lui sont réservées. Elle marque un temps de pause dans son attaque, m'incitant ainsi à reprendre le dessus… J'attaque violemment. Je pensais être en position de force… Mais…

Soudain, Luna pare mon coup et fait glisser mon arme le long de la sienne jusqu'à ce que je butte fortement sur le sol. Son pied vient alors bloquer mon bâton, et elle vient s'en servir comme appui pour pivoter autour de son arme, tout en bloquant toujours la mienne, et venir ainsi me percuter violemment d'un coup de genoux dans les côtes. Je n'ai pas le temps de tenter de dégager mon bâton, ni même de me protéger le flan ou encore de simplement réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Je hurle de douleur, et m'appuie par réflexe sur mon bâton en essayant de le dégager, mais rien n'y fait. Son pied et sa propre arme l'immobilisent totalement, et moi avec si je ne veux pas le lâcher. Rapidement, elle vient heurter mon avant-bras d'un coup de coude, et nos cris se mélangent pendant que je lâche mon arme, juste avant de sentir son autre coude venir frapper ma mâchoire. Je sens alors le gout du sang envahir ma bouche, et recule de quelques pas, tenant à moitié debout sous la violence du choc. Mon arme désormais par terre à ses pieds, je sais que je suis à présent sans défense. Machinalement, je me touche la mâchoire pour vérifier que rien n'est cassé, et relève enfin la tête vers elle. J'aurai envie de hurler de douleur, mais je n'en fais rien. Elle n'a frappé que trois fois, rapidement, efficacement. Mais ce qui m'a….

Je regarde Lexa, qui n'a pas bougé. Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, mais pourtant bien présente, elle a tout vu. Et rien ne l'a surprise… Absolument rien. Elle connaît cette technique, cette botte, et elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Ta force ne réside pas dans la violence de tes coups, mais dans la stratégie que tu emploies à les donner. Si le combat devait être une question de force, nous ne gagnerions jamais. La force de ton adversaire contre lui, voilà ce que tu dois utiliser. » commence t'elle à m'expliquer, pendant que je reprends ma respiration, tout en essayant d'oublier la douleur. « C'est ce que j'ai fait en bloquant ton arme sur le sol. Moi, je n'ai rien fait, tu l'as fait toute seule. Ensuite ce n'est qu'une question d'appui et de rapidité d'enchainement de coups. Flanc, avant-bras, visage. »

« C'est une technique que vous avez apprise à Polis c'est ça ? » lui demandé-je, respectueuse et reconnaissante de la partager avec moi.

« Non… » dit-elle, en baissant les yeux, tout en déposant délicatement son arme contre la table à côté de Lexa.

Lexa lui pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule, juste avant de me répondre, alors que Luna est toujours dos à moi :

« C'est Liam qui nous l'a apprise. »

Sans un mot, Luna prend la direction de la sortie, et lorsqu'elle passe à ma hauteur, je l'arrête en lui saisissant le bras.

« Merci. » lui murmuré-je, juste avant qu'elle ne sorte après avoir hoché la tête, sans m'adresser un mot de plus, mais sans rester pour autant silencieuse à mes yeux.

Lorsque je me retourne vers Lexa, je lui demande d'un regard curieux et compatissant un peu plus d'explications, et même si je peux aussi totalement me satisfaire du peu que je sais actuellement, une partie de moi est avide d'en savoir plus.

« Parle-moi de Liam, s'il-te-plait. Parle-moi de ce qui a rendu le regard de Luna si triste l'espace d'un instant. Je veux dire… Je sais qu'elle a dû tuer son frère, mais parle-moi de lui. Je le vois à ton regard, Lexa. Il comptait aussi pour toi… Et cette technique… C'est lui qui vous l'a apprise, mais… »

« L'arme de prédilection de Liam était le bâton. » commence t'elle à m'expliquer d'une voix douce, tout en regardant le mien que j'ai ramassé juste avant.

Puis elle passe ses doigts fins délicatement dessus, et en caresse le bois jusqu'à buter sur l'écriture gravée dessus, ce qui l'a fait esquisser un léger sourire, très vite dissimulé à nouveau sous les traits à nouveau graves de son visage. Elle est plongée dans ses souvenirs, et ce regard-là, je ne lui ai vu que lorsqu'elle porte le poids de son passé, le poids de la perte sur les épaules. Le regard de Lexa est si parlant, si lourd de sens, et je suis consciente de lui en demander beaucoup à chaque fois qu'elle évoque son passé, et toutes les pertes inconsidérables qui le façonnent.

« Liam était un être d'exception, avec un grand cœur, une force inconditionnelle, et une sagesse hors paire. Il a passé des années à Polis, y a été formé bien plus longtemps que moi auprès de Sannah et de Titus, mais il n'en a pour autant jamais perdu son humanité ou sa bonté. A l'époque, Sannah « révolutionnait » déjà l'esprit de Heda, elle était beaucoup moins avide que les précédents, plus sage, et même si nous étions formés à tuer, nous l'étions avant tout à guider, à protéger coute que coute notre peuple et l'esprit de Heda. Certains, comme Liam, ont été à Polis très jeunes, et certains ont aussi beaucoup changé lors de la formation. Il était normalement interdit de nouer des liens entre nous, mais comme tu le sais… Parfois, nous n'y pouvons rien. J'aimais particulièrement Liam, le respectais et l'admirais. Il dégageait cette bonté, et cette force que peu possèdent. Son amour pour son peuple, sa dévotion envers lui étaient ses plus grands atouts. Mais sa plus grande faiblesse était son amour pour sa sœur jumelle… Luna. » m'explique t'elle, en marquant une pause. Puis son regard posé dans le mien, elle continue, non sans peine « Un soir, Liam est venu me voir dans ma chambre. C'était très peu de temps avant le conclave, Sannah allait partir en guerre le lendemain mais personne ne le savait à ce moment-là. A chaque fois qu'elle partait, nous savions que le Conclave pouvait potentiellement commencer, et quelque part nous redoutions tous ce moment fatidique. Lorsqu'il a passé la porte de ma chambre, je revois encore les traits de son visage, je l'ai accueilli avec un immense sourire, mais lui n'en avait aucun au coin de la bouche. On a alors parlé de ce qui se passerait lors de ce combat à mort, qui forcément allait nous opposer lui, Luna et moi. Je n'étais pas leur sœur, mais par rapport à Costia comme tu as pu le comprendre, c'était tout comme ou presque… Il a fini par m'avouer que s'il devait tomber contre Luna, il ne pourrait pas la tuer. Liam n'a jamais fui ses responsabilités, et lorsqu'il m'a dit cela, j'ai compris que sa demande était en fait bien plus précise que cela. « Tu dois gagner le conclave, Lexa. » Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir-là. Il savait que Luna finirait par le tuer, parce que lui ne la tuerait pas. Alors, c'est aussi en sa mémoire, et pour Costia, que j'ai dit à Luna de fuir. Liam ne me l'a pas demandé, mais il a donné sa vie pour celle de sa sœur. Luna n'a jamais été au courant de cette discussion de ce soir-là, et le lendemain, quand elle est venue me dire que Sannah allait partir, je n'ai pas évoqué cette discussion avec son frère. Le Conclave a alors eu lieu… »

« Il avait l'air d'être un homme bien... »

« C'était l'un des meilleurs que j'ai connu. Et un excellent combattant, comme ses sœurs. La technique que Luna t'a montrée ce soir, Liam nous l'a apprise. Contre l'approbation de Titus d'ailleurs. » me dit-elle dans un sourire, ce qui en dessine aussi automatiquement un sur mes lèvres. « Il maniait le bâton bien mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous, et cette botte secrète lui permettait presque à chaque fois de nous battre avec cette arme. Avec rapidité et précision, il est impossible que ton adversaire ne soit pas désarmé. C'est un honneur que Luna te fait de te la montrer, et crois-moi… Son frère et sa sœur coulent dans ses veines, Clarke. »

« Comme dans les tiennes, je le sais. »

Lorsque je lui dis cela, elle pose sa main sur la mienne, et en caresse le dessus.

« Comment as-tu eu ce bâton ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait porté… »

« Est-ce que tu veux le récupérer ? » lui demandé-je en lui tendant légèrement.

« Je suis fière que _WanHeda_ l'ai choisi. Je suis fière que TU l'ai choisi. Il ne pourrait pas être à un meilleur endroit qu'entre tes mains.»

Tandis que je le serre un peu plus fort, heureuse de ses propos, j'appose mon regard reconnaissant dans le sien. Puis, sans un mot, je le dépose à côté de ses épées, et me retrouve face au lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil dans ses bras, je ne demande que cela. Je me retourne vers Lexa, qui, d'un regard silencieux, m'invite à sortir manger avant toute chose. Elle a bien raison, et c'est en souriant que j'attrape la main qu'elle me tend, juste avant de m'entrainer à l'autre bout de la tente, vers la sortie.

* * *

J'ouvre subitement les yeux, et détourne la tête vers la droite pour la regarder. Mais je ne trouve qu'une place vide, et me relève rapidement, en la cherchant de manière soucieuse dans la tente. Il fait nuit noire, et seules quelques lueurs lunaires traversent la toile qui nous abrite. Lexa n'est pas là, et je sens alors mon cœur s'accélérer aussi subitement que ma respiration se couper. Je saute hors du lit, enfile vite mon pantalon et mon haut qui sont posés juste à côté, et constate par la même occasion que ses vêtements ne sont plus là, ni ses armes. Seul mon bâton est toujours là, et après avoir enfilé mes chaussures, je le saisis fermement et me rue hors de la tente. Un homme qui monte la garde me voit en sortir, haletante, et me salue mais ne dit rien de plus. Dans la détermination de mon regard, je ne lui laissais de toute manière aucune chance de protester, mais il a quoi qu'il en soit eu des ordres au préalable. Ce qui signifie que Lexa est déjà passée avant moi, et est donc dans les parages. Je pourrai penser que peut-être elle est partie sans moi, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens d'un coup un peu plus apaisée. Je sais qu'elle m'attend quelque part, mais je râle qu'elle ne m'ait pas réveillée alors que nous devions partir avant les premières lueurs du jour. C'est le plan qui a été établi hier soir, et Lexa suit toujours ses plans… jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent. Je me mets à courir, et étrangement, je sais où aller.

Lorsque j'arrive en haut de la petite colline, je la trouve dissimulée au milieu des arbres en train d'observer la ville en contre bas. En pleine nuit, tout est calme… si calme que Lexa ne se retourne même pas en m'entendant approcher, ce qui pourrait me laisser croire que je vais la surprendre. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle m'a parfaitement entendue. Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'observe moi aussi cette Tour dont la Flamme illumine le ciel. Symbole du pouvoir, et depuis des années de la prospérité que Lexa avait permis à la cité d'obtenir… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue bruler, elle était rouge, ce qui annonçait la mort de l'ancienne Heda et le début du Conclave. Rouge comme le sang… Alors je suis partagée en la voyant bruler à nouveau jaune comme le soleil au milieu de la nuit noire : quelque chose dans cette vision me rassure, comme si la beauté du soleil avait survécu, malgré toute la noirceur des moments que nous avons traversés. Mais cette Flamme ne doit bruler que si elle a une raison de le faire, et cette raison se trouve être actuellement à côté de moi et ne la quitte pas des yeux. L'effervescence de Polis est en ce moment presque entièrement endormie, et pourtant je sais que des gardes veillent sans cesse, et qu'approcher de front, même en pleine nuit, serait suicidaire. Lexa est posée, calme, et dégage tellement de force que je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en la regardant. Silencieuse, elle ne bouge pas, son maquillage durcit ses traits, et il y a des moments où je ne vois qu'Heda. C'est un de ceux-là… Elle n'a pas son armure, pas même son manteau. Juste ses deux épées croisées sur le dos, son poignard à la cuisse et son maquillage noir, que je vois à présent différemment, en sachant tout ce qu'il représente réellement pour elle. Elle finit par plonger son regard dans le mien, et j'esquisse un sourire, sincère, fier, et heureux de me trouver à ses côtés dans ce qui s'annonce. Cependant, nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. J'inspire profondément, tout en restant silencieuse, et nous échangeons l'un de ces regards imperturbables et lourds de sens, dans lesquels nous nous comprenons, et nous soutenons. Je donnerai ma vie pour Lexa, et lui confierai la mienne sans aucune hésitation.

Elle attrape une petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture, et l'ouvre devant moi. Je me positionne face à elle, et peux à présent sentir ses doigts caresser la peau de mon visage, dessinant ces formes autour de mes yeux. Je souris discrètement, et ne la quitte pas du regard une seule seconde. Elle est aussi belle que divine, dans cette lumière… la lune, le soleil et la terre se reflètent alors en parfaite harmonie sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle a enfin terminé, je la remercie d'un sourire aussi gratifiant que confiant. Je détourne mon regard une fois encore vers la ville, pendant que Lexa brise enfin le silence dans lequel nous nous trouvons depuis que je l'ai rejointe :

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai que tu prennes, Clarke… »

Je me retourne vers elle, et la vois détacher quelque chose de sa ceinture, dissimulé dans son dos sous ses deux épées. Elle me présente alors un poignard, dans son étui, et lorsque je relève les yeux vers elle tout en caressant l'arme pour en admirer les moindres détails du cuir travaillé, elle continue :

« Il appartenait à Costia. Par chance, elle ne le portait pas lorsqu'elle a disparu, et Luna l'avait précieusement conservé. Costia aurait voulu être avec nous aujourd'hui, elle aurait voulu se battre pour tout cela. J'aimerai que tu lui permettes de nous accompagner, et qui plus est, avoir une arme tranchante peut te servir. »

« Lexa… » hésité-je, en déglutissant, réellement touchée par ce geste.

« Prends-le. Il l'a servie pendant toute sa vie, et aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas mieux servir quelqu'un d'autre que toi. » insiste t'elle en me le tendant.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire lorsque mes mains le saisissent. Je suis honorée, respectueuse, reconnaissante et compatissante. Je sais ce que Costia représente pour Lexa, pour Luna, et ses armes sont aujourd'hui la seule chose qu'il reste d'elle. Ca et les souvenirs qu'elles préservent précieusement. Alors lorsque je serre ce poignard incrusté de quelques pierres aux reflets bleutés dans son manche en bois, je sens une force inconnue envahir de mes entrailles, un souffle de vie et de courage enivrer tout mon être. Je vais faire honneur à Costia, et lui donner ainsi l'opportunité d'en un sens se battre à nos côtés, dans ce combat qui a été aussi le sien. Lexa m'adresse un sourire satisfait lorsque je la remercie d'un regard tout en accrochant ce poignard à ma ceinture, dans mon dos, là où j'ai dissimulé le sien pendant tout ce temps en attendant qu'il lui revienne. Je ne saurai dire l'honneur que je ressens, ni à quel point je me sens forte à cet instant précis. La mâchoire serrée, je me retourne vers Polis, et Lexa fait de même, toutes deux plongées dans notre envie de victoire, et nos espoirs d'une vie meilleure à offrir à notre peuple.

Soudain, je me retourne en entendant des branchages craquer derrière nous, là où Lexa une fois encore ne bouge pas. Dissimulée dans la pénombre des sous-bois, j'imagine Luna approcher.

« C'est Luna.. » me dit alors Lexa, d'un ton rassurant.

J'aurai dû m'en douter, sinon, elle serait déjà sur ses gardes. Lorsque Luna arrive à notre hauteur, elle nous salue d'un signe de tête, et nous tend deux énormes toges, que nous passons autour de nos cous. Tombant sur mes épaules, j'en saisis l'énorme capuche et la remonte sur ma tête, dissimulant ainsi une bonne partie de mon visage. Lexa et Luna font de même, et c'est ainsi que silencieusement, nous commençons à descendre à la suite de Lexa sur l'autre flan de la colline, de manière à ne pas être vues.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de marche très méticuleuse et silencieuse, Lexa devant moi et Luna derrière, nous arrivons à proximité de la cité. Polis se trouve à environ cinq cents mètres devant nous selon Lexa, et à partir de là, la voie terrestre est surement gardée. Mais forte de sa connaissance du terrain, et des moindres recoins de la cité, de ses souterrains et de ses alentours, Heda nous signifie d'un signe de main autoritaire de la suivre. A moitié courbées, nous dévions sur la gauche, et des buissons épineux s'agrippent à ma toge, alors que j'étouffe un petit grognement d'énervement. Nos pas sont aussi légers que possible, et seule la lumière de la lune les guide, en plus de l'esprit éclairé de Lexa. Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrête, et je pose par réflexe mes mains sur ses hanches, manquant de justesse de la heurter violemment, n'ayant pas vu qu'elle avait stoppé ses pas de manière brutale. Elle se retourne et m'adresse un sourire, juste avant de rependre tout son sérieux et de saisir son poignard pour arracher des lianes qui rampent sur le sol à ses pieds. Luna s'approche et vient lui prêter main forte, tandis que je surveille les alentours. Chaque arbre me paraît être une menace dans cet environnement hostile, mais pourtant seuls les bruits de la forêt sont audibles. Il n'y a à priori aucun danger.

« Clarke… » m'interpelle Lexa à voix basse, alors que je me retourne vers elle qui me demande du regard un coup de main.

Nous devons être à trois pour soulever délicatement cette bouche d'égout, qu'elles viennent de dégager auparavant soigneusement. Après nous avoir accordé un regard satisfait, Luna saisit son arc et se met en position d'attaque. Rien ne nous garantit que le passage est aussi dégagé que ce que Lexa espère, mais pour l'instant, aucun signe avant coureur d'un quelconque danger ne se manifeste. Avec l'agilité d'un félin, Luna saute dans le conduit, et nous entendons ses pieds heurter une flaque d'eau, juste avant qu'elle ne nous dise de venir quelques instants plus tard. La voie est dégagée, et Lexa ne tarde donc pas à la rejoindre. Je m'élance à sa suite, et nous voilà ainsi toutes les trois dans le noir le plus complet et dans une atmosphère qui, je le reconnais, ne me rassure guère. Je resserre ma main autour de mon bâton, pendant que Lexa s'avance d'un pas aussi déterminé que d'habitude. Nous nous en remettons complètement à elle, et la suivons dans les méandres de ce souterrain, complètement aveuglées par la pénombre environnante. Mais après avoir longé les murs pendant une centaine de mètres, nous arrivons devant un tout petit puit de lumière, qui laisse filtrer la lumière naissante de l'aube.

« Où allons-nous sortir ? » demande Luna, profitant de la mini halte que nous faisons.

« Là où personne ne nous attendra. » lui répond Lexa, un sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres, tout en attrapant un petit coffre en bois avec une fermeture grippée par le temps, posé de l'autre côté du couloir juste sous le faisceau lumineux.

A l'intérieur, une petite torche, et un petit pot d'huile. Sous nos regards admiratifs, elle trempe le sommet de la torche dans l'huile en question, et saisit deux silex qui sont également dans la boite. En quelques tentatives à peine, la torche s'embrase, nous procurant ainsi une source de lumière avec laquelle nous pouvons constater l'immensité du souterrain dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

« Es-tu sûre de connaître le chemin ? » lui posé-je la question, malgré moi.

« Oui. Allons-y ! » me répond t'elle, en accélérant le pas, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus obligées d'avancer à l'aveugle.

* * *

Après avoir parcouru des centaines de mètres, nous arrivons devant une énorme porte en métal, qui paraît aussi vieille que les souterrains que nous venons de traverser. Tantôt secs, tantôt humides comme si des évacuations d'eau s'y déversaient, leur immensité en est presque effrayante, et il est impensable de se dire que Polis regorge de centaines d'entre eux, dont celui-ci, méconnu de tous… ou presque. Lexa pose sa torche, et, après avoir retiré les toiles d'araignées se trouvant dessus, saisit fermement la poignée.

« A partir de là, nous ne devons faire plus aucun bruit. Nous y sommes presque. » nous commande t'elle.

« Où allons-nous sortir, Lexa ? » s'empresse de lui demander Luna, arc à la main.

« Là où tout a commencé. » lui répond Lexa, dans un regard qui ne laisse aucune place au doute.

Nous allons arriver directement dans la Tour de Polis. Subitement mon cœur s'accélère, tandis que Luna, surprise, réhausse les sourcils. Nous savons qu'à présent l'aube est là, et il ne nous reste que peu de temps. Octavia ne pourra pas feindre pendant une journée complète, c'est trop risqué. En admettant que Roan n'ait pas déjà attaqué.

« Dans la Tour ? Mais il n'y a aucun passage, ni moyen de monter sans se faire tuer. Elle doit être gardée par presque une centaine d'hommes sur la totalité de ses étages … » demande Luna, sceptique.

« Qui a dit que nous sommes obligées de les croiser ? » lui répond alors Lexa, d'une voix déterminée.

« Explique-nous. » interviens-je.

« Nous allons directement sortir dans la bibliothèque. »

« Mais c'est au quarante-neuvième étage ! »

« Je sais, Clarke. Mais nous allons monter là où personne ne nous attendra. Venez, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. » commence t'elle à tirer la porte, lorsque je l'arrête en lui saisissant le bras.

« Attends !... » commencé-je, alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi. « Et si Roan n'est pas là ? »

« Oh, crois-moi, il sera là. Il sera dans la Salle du Trône, inquiet de ce que l'avenir lui réserve avec mon armée à ses portes. Il sera là... » me répond t'elle, confiante.

Je lui accorde alors un dernier regard, avant qu'on ne s'engouffre derrière cette porte métallique, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Ma surprise et mon admiration ne sont que plus grandes quant à l'ingéniosité de Lexa, lorsque je lève les yeux vers le ciel, et qu'ils se perdent sur l'ancien escalier de secours dissimulé DANS le mur. Je souris, tout comme mes deux acolytes.

« Toutes les issues de cet ancien escalier ont été cloisonnées il y a très longtemps, et seule une est restée ouverte, connue que de Titus ou moi. Celle de la bibliothèque, dont la porte est dissimulée derrière une étagère. »

« Le dernier étage où nous n'avions pas le droit de prendre les livres sacrés… » pense Luna à voix haute.

« Exactement. Et je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'hommes d' _Azgeda_ soient postés dans la pièce. Nous n'aurons que le couloir à dégager, bloquer toutes les issues et prendre les deux derniers étages. Tu connais la Tour aussi bien que moi Luna…»

« Je monterai la garde et bloquerai leur accès. »

Lexa approuve d'un signe de tête. Ce plan semble parfaitement réfléchi, mais au fond, je ne suis pas étonnée. J'inspire, et en relevant les yeux une énième fois vers cet escalier en métal qui a défié le temps, je me dis que c'est à notre tour de le défier.

« Clarke… Est-ce que ca va ? » me demande Lexa, une pointe d'inquiétude à peine perceptible dans la voix.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête. » lui réponds-je, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Dans son regard, je peux lire toute sa fierté de se trouver ici à nos côtés. Sans un mot de plus, elle saute pour atteindre la première barre, et une fois sur le premier palier de l'escalier, elle se retourne et me tend le bras, que je saisis sans aucune hésitation, pour qu'elle m'aide à me hisser à sa hauteur. Une fois Luna montée à son tour, nous nous élançons armes à la main, le plus silencieusement possible à travers ces quarante-neuf étages interminables.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa tire le loquet, et pousse délicatement la porte, l'arc de Luna passe en premier. Avec l'agilité d'un félin, elle sort dans la pièce, dont la porte est fermée. Lexa prend bien soin de refermer le passage derrière elle, et épée à la main, remet sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Sans un mot de plus, elle ouvre la porte donnant sur le couloir. Tout va très vite, aussi vite que mon cœur qui bat. Je déglutis, et m'élance malgré tout sans hésitation derrière elle, alors que Luna couvre nos arrières.

A peine la porte passée, j'entends un sifflement dans l'air, et vois une flèche venir percuter le torse d'un homme qui s'effondre à l'autre bout du couloir. Dans un cri, deux hommes se ruent sauvagement sur Lexa qui s'avance pour les affronter d'un pas aussi serein que déterminé, au milieu de ce couloir. Elle avance d'un pas régulier et calme vers eux, et la scène se déroule très rapidement mais pourtant, j'ai une impression de ralenti. D'un geste aussi magnifique que délicat, je la vois saisir sa deuxième épée sous sa toge, et la faire tourner dans sa main. Je ne vois que son dos et sa démarche, mais je connais son regard. Je sais que rien ne l'arrêtera. Les deux guerriers sont maintenant sur elle, et je me demande pourquoi Luna ne décoche pas. Rapidement, Lexa les met tous deux à terre, tranchant la gorge à l'un, dont le sang vient tapisser le mur de gauche, et j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour voir ce que fait Luna, qu'un homme, surement alerté par les bruits dans le couloir, sort d'une des pièces desservant le couloir. Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui et enchaine des coups de bâtons plus forts les uns que les autres. Lorsque je le frappe au visage, et qu'il tombe à terre, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de fierté. Je suis capable de me battre moi aussi. Alors sans plus aucune once de peur, je regarde un peu dans ce couloir, et vois Lexa pénétrer dans une pièce à l'une de ses extrémités, tandis que Luna se trouve à l'autre, décochant les flèches les unes après les autres en direction de la cage d'escalier. Des dizaines d'hommes sont sur le point d'arriver, et l'espace d'un instant, je me demande de quel côté aller. Mais lorsque je vois Luna essuyer un coup au visage et être maintenant entourée de trois hommes, alors que qu'un quatrième passe juste la porte, je m'élance dans sa direction, et ramasse au passage une épée tombée sur le sol à côté du corps inerte d'un homme tué par Lexa. Dans un cri, je me jette sur l'un de ses assaillants, et engage un corps-à-corps. Cela permet à Luna de se dégager, et je peux à peine croiser son regard qui me remercie. Mon adversaire, dissimulé sous un masque de guerre, pousse un cri en lançant son épée en l'air, qui vient heurter violemment mon bâton, alors que de ma main gauche je tente de lui rendre son coup. Mais avec une poigne de fer, il bloque à main nue mon attaque, et me saisit le poignet pour me le tourner et me faire pousser un cri de douleur. Mais je serre les dents, et saisis rapidement mon poignard dans mon dos de ma main droite, et viens lui planter dans la gorge pour me dégager. Je peux sentir la chaleur de son sang couler sur mes doigts, et la pression de sa main autour de mon poignet petit à petit devenir moindre, pendant que son corps s'effondre à mes pieds. C'est l'un de ses moments où l'on agit sans réfléchir, parce que si je n'avais rien fait, ce serait moi sur le sol. Ma gorge se serre, mais je me reprends rapidement quand j'entends Lexa arriver en courant derrière moi. Lorsque je me retourne, je peux lui voir du sang sur le cou, que je lui essuie par réflexe. Elle est vraiment plus belle sans... Elle pose sa main sur ma joue, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Ce regard silencieux, qui se soucie de mon état, et qui cherche à savoir si je vais bien. Elle a tout vu. Mais ce qu'elle trouve dans mon regard n'est absolument pas ce qu'elle y aurait trouvé il y a plusieurs mois. Après avoir hoché la tête, je pose ma main sur le sienne, et la retire de mon visage. Pourtant… Je me tourne vers Luna, postée dans la cage d'escalier, et qui nous dit qu'on a plus de temps. Elle vient juste de bloquer la porte de l'étage inférieur, il ne reste donc que celui du dessus. Lexa a, quant à elle, bloqué la cage d'ascenseur. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de trouver Roan, sinon notre seule issue restera la bibliothèque. Et nous ne fuirons pas.

Forte, et emplie de courage, Lexa s'élance dans l'escalier vers le cinquantième étage. Soudain, un guerrier passe la porte et se rue sur elle, mais elle se baisse et lui entaille sans hésitation ni difficulté le bas-ventre, pendant qu'il ne s'effondre, et ne tombe dans les escaliers juste devant moi. C'est l'étage où nous allons croiser le plus d'hommes, nous le savons, alors je serre encore un peu plus fort mon arme, et vérifie par réflexe que le poignard de Costia est bien à sa place dans mon dos. Luna me passe à côté et se met en position de tir dans l'angle de la porte, puis elle décoche très rapidement trois flèches, avec une dextérité que je lui admire. J'entends des corps tomber, et lorsque je réalise que je ne vois déjà plus Lexa, je passe la porte à mon tour. Je m'avance à la rencontre d'un homme sans arme, mais qui vient malgré tout se battre. J'arrive facilement à le tenir suffisamment éloigné de moi pour ne rien risquer, mais la tâche se complique quand un deuxième arrive, armé de son épée et de sa rage dévastatrice. Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter, et me demande l'espace d'un instant comment je vais m'en sortir. Mon bâton vient à sa rencontre, et nos armes se heurtent. Soudain je sens une forte pression m'entourer, ma respiration se coupe… Je ne peux presque plus respirer, et je réalise alors que le deuxième que je n'avais que frappé, mais pas tué, me maintient et que mes pieds ne touchent à présent plus le sol. Je tente de me débattre, mais lorsque la lame de l'épée du premier se présente à moi, je comprends alors que je ne m'en sortirai pas. J'ai envie de hurler mais je n'en ai même pas le souffle… Alors avec mes toutes dernières forces, j'essaie de remuer tant bien que mal mes pieds pour me débattre. Sans succès. Je repense à Luna qui évoquait hier la force de nos adversaires… Malgré ma vision qui se trouble peu à peu, je vois Lexa au loin qui se bat, et je baisse la tête un instant, abandonnée par mes propres forces, avant d'entendre un cri de rage. Ce cri… Je relève les yeux, et la vois arriver en courant, puis… Elle glisse au sol, avec autant d'agilité que d'énergie, passe entre les jambes d'un homme et lui entaille au passage, avant de se relever furieusement, et d'arriver dans le dos de mon assaillant. Celui qui me tient la voit arriver telle une furie, mais pas celui qui me menace de son arme. Trop tard, elle est déjà là, et je peux voir les lames de ses épées transpercer son corps et surgir sur l'avant de sa poitrine, juste avant de se retirer. La rage de son regard fait presque peur, et si je ne la savais pas de mon côté, je sais qu'une autre pensée n'aurait pas le temps de traverser mon esprit que je serai déjà morte. Son visage est à présent découvert, et à son sourire, je peux comprendre que l'homme qui me tient toujours la reconnaît. Il me jette d'un coup violemment sur le sol, et je peux enfin respirer à nouveau. Le temps que je me retourne, je le vois pétrifié, alors que Lexa lui a laissé le temps de survivre un peu plus, comme si elle lui laissait le temps de choisir son camp. Le choix est sien, mais malgré tout, il se baisse et tente de ramasser une épée, alors Lexa n'hésite pas une seule seconde et le tue sans sourciller... Pourtant dans son regard, je peux voir qu'elle espérait mieux pour lui. Luna approche de moi et m'aide à me relever, tandis que Lexa se retourne et remet à nouveau sa capuche sur sa tête, pour faire face aux trois hommes qui arrivent encore. Combien y 'en a t'il encore ? Luna me lâche et court à son secours, pendant que je me relève par moi-même, et ramasse mon bâton au milieu de tous ces corps sans vie. La main en sang, je cours également vers elles, ne sachant même pas d'où me viennent ce courage et cette envie d'encore me battre, quoi qu'il arrive. J'arrive à hauteur d'un homme et enchaine les coups dans des cris, une dans le torse qui le fait reculer, puis je tourne sur moi-même et le frappe à la figure. Son arme tombe, mais il relève la tête et s'avance à nouveau. Parfait !... Je le frappe à gauche, puis sur son flanc droit, avant de lui frapper de toutes mes forces la mâchoire par dessous. Je peux alors voir son corps tomber en arrière et venir s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. Inutile de le tuer…

Lorsque je relève la tête, et tente de reprendre mon souffle, je vois un homme sortir à quelques mètres devant moi de je ne sais quelle planque, mais en tout cas, personne ne l'a vu. Poignard à la main, il s'approche directement de sa cible. Non ! Non ! NON NON NON ! Par réflexe, je saisis mon poignard et pousse mon corps à son extrême. Je me jette en avant et cours le plus rapidement possible, en retenant mon souffle pour arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pas le temps de respirer. Je vois sa main gauche se lever pour attraper la tête de Lexa par derrière et sa main droite se lever pour lui trancher le cou. Elle ne l'a pas vu, et ce dixième de seconde, pendant lequel je hurle intérieurement et prie pour arriver à temps, me paraît être une éternité. Ce n'est que lorsque le poignard de Costia vient entailler sa chair, et que sa carotide commence à se déverser sur mes doigts, que je réalise que je peux à nouveau respirer. Lorsque Lexa se retourne, ses yeux se posent sur ma main pleine de sang, qui maintient toujours mon arme enfoncée dans le cou de cet homme, et je peux alors y voir le soulagement qu'elle ressent. Ma main gauche finit par retirer la lame, et ma droite pousse la tête de l'homme, dont le regard s'est tout d'un coup figé, et dont le corps tombe à présent par terre. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, j'aurai juste envie de l'embrasser, ici et maintenant, pour réaliser qu'elle est toujours bien vivante. Mais lorsque ses doigts viennent toucher les miens, alors je réalise. Elle ne me dit rien, mais son regard est bien assez parlant, et finalement elle a raison… parfois nous n'avons pas le choix. C'était elle, ou lui. C'était elle, et ce sera toujours elle. Je me baisse, et essuie rapidement ma lame sur le corps de celui qui a essayé de tout nous prendre, non seulement à moi, mais aussi à tout notre peuple.

Le couloir est à présent dégagé, et nous nous approchons de ces portes closes, que nous connaissons si bien. Lorsque je jette un œil derrière moi, et vois tous ces corps ensanglanter ces murs, ce sol, et ces tapis, qui jadis regorgeaient de vie et de paix, un frisson me parcoure le dos. J'inspire, et sais encore un peu plus pourquoi nous faisons cela. Il ne reste que très peu de flèches à Luna, son visage est aussi enlaidi par le sang que les nôtres, sa respiration aussi saccadée, et pourtant nous savons toutes les trois que si Roan est bien là, le plus gros reste encore à faire. Nous savons aussi que les portes peuvent céder à tout moment, nous avons agité toute la Tour, et les hommes sont sur le qui-vive. Juste avant de pénétrer dans la salle du Trône, nous échangeons toutes les trois un regard, au cours duquel nous nous demandons si la guerre aux portes de Polis n'a pas déjà commencé, compte tenu du peu d'hommes que nous avons croisés. Lexa se redresse et se tient à présent face aux portes. Je serre la mâchoire, et la supplie du regard de ne pas entrer comme cela… et si des archers sont derrière ? Non, Roan ne se défendrait pas de cette manière, il a son honneur, aussi petit soit-il. Lexa pose ses mains sur les deux poignées et les pousse, alors que les portes s'ouvrent devant elle.

* * *

Debout derrière le Trône, regardant la fenêtre, le Roi d' _Azgeda_ ordonne à ses hommes de ne pas bouger, tandis que Luna les menace de ses flèches. Un homme de chaque côté du fauteuil, seulement deux… Soit Roan ne s'attendait absolument pas à nous, soit il capitule. Lorsqu'il se retourne enfin, la couronne de sa mère posée sur sa tête, il descend les quelques marches et se positionne face à nous, pendant que nous faisons quelques pas en avant. Lorsque Lexa ôte sa capuche, Roan se tend, et son regard trahit plusieurs sentiments confus.

« C'était donc vrai… » dit-il.

« Abandonne le Trône, Roan. » lui ordonne Lexa, de laquelle le regard de ce dernier ne peut se détacher.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, et ne répond pas de suite. Luna referme les portes derrière nous, et les condamne de l'intérieur, ce qui rend les hommes de Roan d'autant plus nerveux. Ils n'attaquent pas, par respect pour leur chef qui le leur interdit dans l'immédiat, mais je sais qu'ils préfèreraient encore se battre et mourir, que de se sentir piégés comme des rats… Sachant pertinemment que Luna peut les abattre n'importe quand avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir ou même de bouger.

« Non. » ose t'il répondre à Lexa.

« Si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même, tu sais pertinemment ce qui t'attend. Je t'ai épargné une fois Roan, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer s'il le faut. Ton armée tombera entre mes mains, et je les ferai massacrer eux aussi si c'est nécessaire. » le menace t'elle, en serrant les dents, et en venant l'affronter à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. « Notre armée est aux portes de Polis… »

« Ton armée est déjà en train de se battre contre la mienne. » lui dit-il, en espérant avoir encore un petit peu de pouvoir.

J'inspire profondément, et comprends alors que le temps presse encore plus.

« Ce Trône ne t'appartient pas, Roan. » interviens-je.

« La grande _WanHeda_ … quel honneur de te compter à nouveau parmi nous à Polis. » me répond t'il, sur un ton sarcastique, pendant que je m'avance à présent vers lui, beaucoup plus nerveuse que Lexa.

« Je serai restée si tu ne m'avais pas trahie. »

« Je ne t'ai pas trahie, Clarke, tu t'es enfuie. »

« Pour nous laisser une chance à tous ! » lui réponds-je, en haussant la voix.

« Stoppe cette guerre, Roan. Ouvre les portes de ton plein gré… » lui ordonne Lexa, d'une voix autoritaire et forte. «… Ou je te tue, et balance ton corps du haut de cette Tour. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Roan fait un pas en arrière, puis un sur le côté. La proximité de Lexa le rend nerveux, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine satisfaction.

« Alors tu ne récupèreras jamais les prisonniers. »

« Les ? » lui demandé-je, surprise. « Je croyais que tu n'avais que Kane ? »

« Tu crois souvent savoir des choses, _WanHeda_. »

« Réponds à la question ! » hausse la voix Lexa.

« Il y a bien une autre personne que tu pourrais vouloir récupérer. » obéit-il malgré tout à Heda, en s'adressant à elle et m'ignorant presque.

Je regarde à présent Lexa, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, mais visiblement, elle non plus ne sait pas réellement à qui il fait allusion. Perdant patience, elle sort son épée, et la fait à présent glisser sur ses doigts, ce qui permet aux deux gardes de Roan de sortir les leurs. La pièce se charge d'une tension insoutenable, et Luna bande aussitôt son arc, prête à toute éventualité.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demande Lexa, en s'approchant à nouveau de Roan.

Il déglutit, et tente aussi bien que mal de dissimuler sa peur d'elle.

« Une guerre est à nos portes, une guerre que ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons arrêter seuls. »

« Ne mets pas Lexa au même niveau que toi, Roan. » le coupé-je, dédaigneuse.

Lexa ne dit pourtant rien, et attend qu'il continue. J'admire sa capacité à gérer tout ce qu'elle encaisse, et cela me renvoie au jour où, après ce fameux combat contre Roan, elle est venue le soir dans ma chambre, et m'a dit que ses ambassadeurs l'avaient défiée parce qu'ils pensaient faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leur peuple. Comme chacun d'entre nous. J'inspire profondément et tente donc de me reprendre, la mâchoire malgré tout serrée.

« Donne-moi ta parole que tu épargneras mes hommes, et les banniras au lieu de les faire tuer. Tu ne pourras pas arrêter cette guerre sans moi, on perdra beaucoup tous les deux… et il ne s'agit pas uniquement de nos propres vies, mais de celles de nos peuples. Alors donne-moi ta parole. »

Lexa touche le sol avec son épée, et la fait à présent tourner dans sa pomme de main, tout en l'observant d'un air autoritaire, bien que parfaitement à l'écoute de sa requête. Elle relève le regard et serre à son tour la mâchoire, en inspirant profondément. Je peux ainsi voir sa poitrine se soulever, et sentir toute sa prestance envahir la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi vivant pour cela. » se contente t'elle de lui répondre.

« Non… Mais mes hommes ont des ordres et feront tuer ces otages avant même que tu ne puisses espérer les libérer. Mais si tu acceptes… Si tu acceptes d'épargner les miens, alors je descends avec toi, mets fin à cette guerre et libère ces deux otages. En guise de bonne foi, laisse-moi les faire apporter ici. »

« Lexa… »

Non, elle ne peut pas accepter cela, rien ne nous garantit que Roan tiendra sa parole, et ne ramènera pas des hommes à lui plutôt que les otages. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de débloquer les portes. Et pourtant je vois Lexa hésiter… Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas à hésiter, Roan n'est pas digne de confiance. Ils échangent, malgré tout et contre toute attente de ma part, l'un de ces regards, que je n'aime pas voir Lexa échanger avec l'ennemi. Je veux protester, mais je sais que sa seule réaction sera de ne pas m'écouter…

« Non Lexa, rien ne nous dit que Roan ne va pas faire venir des hommes à la place des otages… Et puis, qui est ce deuxième otage hein ? » réagis-je malgré moi.

« Clarke a raison. Je ne peux pas laisser l'un de tes hommes sortir. » approuve t'elle, à ma plus grande surprise.

D'un geste de la main, Roan transmet un ordre à l'un de ses hommes, qui proteste ouvertement.

« Mon Roi… »

Roan s'avance vers lui, menaçant, et les traits de son visage se durcissent à son encontre. Son homme saisit alors un cor, et se positionne à la vitre pour souffler dedans de toutes ses forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend toute l'agitation de la Tour s'apaiser, et Roan invite alors Lexa à s'approcher du balcon.

« La Tour est en train d'être évacuée. Nous sommes seuls à présent, Luna n'a qu'à accompagner mon homme, pendant nous restons ici tous les trois. Elle est capable de se défendre, sauf erreur de ma part, et je l'autorise à le tuer s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour cela, Roan. » intervient Luna, ce qui me fait étouffer un sourire.

« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, Lexa. Je recherche la même chose que toi, protéger mon peuple. Nous faisons ce que nous pensons être juste pour survivre, toi mieux que personne le sait... »

Lexa adresse un signe de tête à Luna en guise d'autorisation, qui acquiesce. Roan donne alors ses ordres de ramener les otages, et uniquement les otages, rien ni personne d'autre. Bien qu'il soit réticent, son homme se contente d'obéir, et j'accorde un dernier regard à Luna avant qu'elle ne passe la porte en sa compagnie.

J'en profite pour prendre Lexa à part, délaissant Roan.

« Tu comptes accepter son offre ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » me murmure t'elle. « Nous avons une guerre à stopper Clarke, et il sera plus facile de le faire avec Roan à nos côtés. Je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer si besoin, fais-moi confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance, mais… »

« J'accepte. » finit par dire Lexa à Roan, d'une voix forte et claire, en se retournant vers lui.

Mais à mon regard, il comprend bien que ce n'est pas réellement moi qui vient de parler aussi rapidement, et surtout d'accepter aussi rapidement son offre. Pourtant je sais que c'est le mieux à faire pour tout le monde.

« J'accepte d'uniquement bannir ton peuple, comme je t'ai banni il y a plusieurs années. Vous ne faites plus partie de la Coalition, et ceux qui se dresseront contre moi seront tués. Nous allons stopper cette guerre, ensemble, et ensuite tu partiras avec tes hommes hors de mes terres. Si j'en revois ne serait-ce qu'un d'entre vous, je le tuerai de mes propres mains et il servira d'avertissement pour les autres. »

Roan accepte… et s'il a proposé cette offre, c'est parce qu'au fond il sait raisonnablement que le combat est perdu d'avance contre Lexa. Je peux au moins lui reconnaître cette lucidité, et peut-être qu'au fond, le sort de son peuple l'importe assez pour déposer les armes et ravaler son égo. Lorsque les autres membres de la Coalition apprendront la survie de leur Heda, ce sera une délivrance et un renouveau, l'espoir auquel actuellement ils ne croient plus. Roan le sait, tout comme il sait que malgré les quelques oppositions qui pourraient s'élever dans les rangs de Lexa lorsqu'ils la verront vivante, il sait que l'espoir l'emportera quoi qu'il en soit. Tout s'est trop effondré sans elle, et elle est l'issue salutaire que chaque clan espère. Avoir _Azgeda_ à la tête de Polis aura finalement plus servi que desservi son retour à la tête de la Coalition. C'est ainsi la seule chance pour Roan de partir avec son clan, et de leur laisser espérer un avenir dans lequel il ne seront pas tous massacrés par la Coalition. Lexa ne s'épuisera pas en guerre inutile, pas avec le peu de temps à vivre que peut-être il nous reste à tous. Elle n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à les tuer s'ils attaquent ou menacent à nouveau son peuple. Le temps de la guerre contre _Azgeda_ est désormais derrière elle, et c'est juste dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi derrière eux.

Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau, et nous nous retournons alors vers elles. Luna les passe, saine et sauve, ce qui déjà me rassure. Je lève les yeux au ciel de soulagement, et souffle lorsque je vois Kane les passer à son tour, bien que très mal en point. Le visage ecchymosé et les mains liées, il paraît réellement épuisé, et lorsqu'il me voit moi, puis Lexa, ses yeux s'illuminent incontestablement. L'espoir y brille à nouveau. Il trouve même la force d'esquisser un sourire à son attention, malgré tout sa surprise et son incompréhension, et je sais qu'elle lui rend lorsqu'elle lui adresse toute son attention. Je me précipite vers lui, et l'enlace rapidement, avant de le soutenir.

« Clarke… » me murmure t'il.

« Je suis là. »

« Heda… » s'adresse t'il à Lexa, tout en tombant presque à genoux d'épuisement.

Je regarde Roan, qui observe silencieusement la scène. Lexa a eu raison, cela en valait la peine, malgré les incertitudes pour la suite. Puis mes yeux se portent sur ce deuxième otage, que je ne connais pas, mais à qui Kane et Lexa semblent porter beaucoup d'intérêt. Lorsque je regarde cette jeune femme, à la peau métisse, les cheveux longs, noirs et tressés, je me demande qui elle est… Lexa s'avance légèrement vers elle, et lorsque cette fille relève les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, je ne pourrai pas exactement décrire ce qu'il se passe. Mais une chose est sûre, elles se connaissent. Après un moment silencieux, mais bien parlant entre elles deux, Lexa se retourne vers Roan, sans nous adresser un mot de plus.

« J'ai une dernière chose à te demander, Heda… » tente le tout pour le tout Roan.

Lexa l'observe silencieusement, prête malgré tout à l'écouter. Il a respecté sa part du marché, et elle compte respecter la sienne.

« Je te défie. Ta Coalition n'existe plus, mais tes règles sont toujours les mêmes. »

« Tu me défies ? » lui demande t'elle, sceptique.

Je sens chacun de mes muscles de crisper. Je n'aime pas cela. Pourquoi la défier ?

« Je te défie au cours d'un combat à mort. Si je gagne, Clarke prend la tête de la Coalition et je m'engage à soit la soutenir, soit m'en aller si elle le désire, en suivant les termes de bannissement de mon peuple que tu as mis en place et conclu avec moi à l'instant. Si tu gagnes, tu peux me tuer, et bannir mon peuple comme convenu. Mais je te demande juste de les épargner. »

« Pourquoi un combat pour cela Roan ? » interviens-je, en haussant la voix, emplie de peur malgré moi.

Roan ne daigne pas me répondre, et le temps se suspend subitement autour de nous. Je ne vois plus que Lexa, qui elle, ne bouge pas. Tout se floute, et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle hésite. Nous n'avons pas besoin de se combat, les accords sont déjà passés.

« Alors ? Tu as autant à y gagner que moi si tu sors vainqueur… »

« Lexa… c'est de la folie. »

« J'accepte. »

Quoi ? QUOI ? Le sol tremble sous mes pieds, ou peut-être est-ce mes jambes qui ne me soutiennent plus. Elle vient juste de se battre, sa blessure peut à tout moment la paralyser, et en plus je ne comprends pas l'intérêt. Sa Coalition la suivra, Roan abandonne le Trône, alors pourquoi se battre ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut apporter de plus à Lexa ? Et au contraire… Si elle perd, nous perdons tout avec elle. Une seule fois dans ma vie j'ai eu ce sentiment la concernant, une seule fois dans ma vie j'ai ressenti cette confusion la concernant, et c'était à Mount Weather alors qu'elle me tournait les talons.

« LEXA ! » m'emporté-je.

« J'accepte. Le combat aura lieu dans l'après-midi. Ouvre les portes, et mettons fin à cette guerre. »

Après avoir acquiescé d'un signe de tête, Roan ordonne donc à ses hommes de le suivre, et abandonne cette salle du Trône, dans laquelle il a passé ses dernières semaines à prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas. Mais moi je suis paralysée, je ne comprends pas !... J'ai envie de lui hurler de se reprendre, de lui crier que je ne comprends pas quelle folie lui passe par la tête. Je ne comprends pas plus que Kane ou encore cette jeune femme, qui sont tous les deux là, sans bouger, à regarder Lexa avec le même regard stupéfait que moi. La seule qui visiblement n'est pas surprise ici, c'est Luna. Silencieusement, Lexa s'assoit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps dans ce Trône, et pose naturellement ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Ses doigts les saisissent, et s'en soulèvent à un rythme parfaitement calme, contrairement à toute l'agitation qui s'empare de mon esprit. Puis elle relève son regard, empli d'une détermination sans faille, et s'adresse enfin à nous.

« Je sais ce que je fais. »


	12. Your legacy will be peace

**Hello Hello :)**

 **Avec un petit peu de retard, voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre, haut en tension aussi selon moi...**

 **Je sais que la longueur peut être dérangeante pour certain(e)s, tandis que d'autres apprécient. Alors je présente mes excuses à ceux que cela dérange, mais vraiment, je ne m'imaginais pas couper les chapitres autrement.**

 **On a du mal à réaliser que c'est déjà l'avant dernier, mais rassurez-vous, il va encore se passer ENORMEMENT de choses dans les deux derniers... De l'action, du duty, du feeling... De quoi nous rappeler que l'héritage de Lexa n'arrive pas sans sacrifices... Mais comme le lui dit Clarke : "Your legacy will be peace".**

 **C'est aussi pour cela qu'on aime tant Lexa, pour sa force, son courage, et sa dévotion...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Voyant qu'on a besoin de parler, Lexa fait un signe de tête à Luna, qui suite à cela, invite Kane et la jeune femme à la suivre. Les deux étages étant maintenant sécurisés, Lexa a l'air sûre que Roan nous en laisse l'entière jouissance… Personnellement, je n'en suis pas si sûre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il vient juste de se passer, et la jeune femme accorde un regard plutôt insistant à Lexa, qui vient un instant lui rendre. Comme si elle lui parlait silencieusement. Cette conversation n'a finalement pas le temps de se terminer, et est interrompue par la main de Kane qui empoigne le bras de la jeune femme en question pour la tirer légèrement en arrière. Nerveusement, je les regarde s'éloigner, et attends à peine qu'ils aient franchi les portes pour me retourner violemment vers elle, toujours assise fièrement sur le Trône. Lorsqu'elle voit l'incompréhension dans mon regard, mêlée à un peu de colère, elle finit par souffler en sachant pertinemment que je vais m'emporter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Lexa ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de te battre ? » m'énervé-je malgré moi.

Elle rehausse la tête et se rassoit un peu mieux dans son siège, mais tout en restant silencieuse. Je me demande même comment elle peut rester aussi calme, sachant tout ce qui se joue. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de sa vie !

« Nous avions tout, pourquoi accepter ce combat ? Tu crois vraiment que tu avais besoin de cela, Roan capitule, il va retirer son armée, alors pourquoi chercher à satisfaire son égo et accepter de l'affronter… ?! »

« J'ai mes raisons de le faire, Clarke. » se contente t'elle de me répondre calmement.

« Alors j'aimerai bien que tu me les expliques ! » haussé-je la voix. « Parce que là, Lexa, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pourquoi courir ce risque, et pourquoi le faire courir à tout notre peuple par la même occasion. »

Soudain, elle se relève brusquement, et retourne vers la fenêtre. Droite et fière, son regard se porte à l'horizon, tandis que je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle, et tente de me confronter à lui. Ou plutôt de le confronter au mien, je ne sais plus réellement. Mais si jamais l'espace d'un instant j'ai oublié ce qu'il en coute de le provoquer, je suis très vite rattrapée par le perçant du vert de ses yeux, qui vient incontestablement me le rappeler. Pourtant je serre la mâchoire, et me redresse à mon tour, en attendant patiemment qu'elle brise ce silence qui m'oppresse.

« Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. » se contente t'elle de me dire, aussi fermement que doucement.

« Là n'est pas la question… » lui réponds-je, en me retournant nerveusement, juste avant de lui refaire face, une grande inquiétude que je ne sais dissimuler dans le regard. « Je te fais confiance… » reprends-je doucement, en me rapprochant à nouveau d'elle, et en lui saisissant le bras de ma main gauche. « Juste… »

« Je dois le faire, Clarke. Sans cela, nous n'arriverons pas à nos fins. »

Devant mon attitude aussi réfractaire qu'incompréhensive, elle continue :

« Ne pas accepter est un risque que je ne peux pas courir. Roan n'a pas encore retiré son armée, Octavia doit tout juste être en train de stopper le combat, et nous n'avons aucune idée des pertes que nous avons subies. Nous avons effectivement un moyen de pression, mais rien de suffisamment sûr pour assurer la paix que nous avons promis de rapporter à nos hommes. »

« Il y a toujours un autre moyen, Lexa… »

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? Celui de tuer Roan, et de sortir avec sa tête entre les mains, au milieu de ses propres hommes ?... » me lance t'elle tout en revenant vers le Trône. « Tu ne connais pas _Azgeda_ autant que moi je les connais. Nous sommes peut-être avec Luna des _Natblidas_ , des combattantes, mais nous n'en sommes pas moins invincibles. Crois-tu réellement que les hommes de Roan se seraient agenouillés si facilement devant moi ? Ils respectent la force, mais les temps sont différents, tu le dis toi-même. Polis n'est plus ce qu'elle était, et je ne pourrai pas arriver à mes fins, seule. Nous ne pourrons pas le faire seules, toi et moi, et nous avons besoin de nos hommes… si possible, tous nos hommes. Cela inclut Roan… »

« Comment ca ? Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogé-je. « Tu peux bannir _Azgeda_ … »

« Bien sûr que je le peux, et je le ferai. Mais uniquement si j'y suis forcée. Roan n'est plus réellement en position de force aux yeux des siens, il a perdu sa chef de guerre, qui est en ma possession, et qu'il ne sait toujours pas vivante aujourd'hui avec certitude. Echo est respectée des siens, et elle est un atout que nous avons, et donc que Roan a perdu. Son clan le sait. Actuellement, seul son sang royal le maintient en place. Son sang et son armée. Il a maintenu Kane en vie, alors que n'importe quel autre chef a sa place l'aurait tué. Roan est surement un atout que je dois garder en vie… et en place. »

« Mais Roan n'est pas fiable, Lexa. Il l'a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises ! » m'emporté-je malgré moi. « Il n'est pas l'allier que tu espères trouver. _AZGEDA_ n'est pas fiable ! »

« Et tu vas oser me dire que tous les membres de la _Skaikru_ le sont ou l'ont toujours été ? » m'interrompt-elle brutalement, sur un ton aussi sec que méprisant.

Je marque un temps de pause, et lui reconnais sa perspicacité. Mais…

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais comparer mon peuple avec _Azgeda_ … »

« Je ne compare personne, Clarke. Ce n'est qu'un constat. Etre fiable n'est pas une question de clan, où d'origine, mais d'aspiration et d'honneur. Tu le sais comme moi. _Azgeda_ a été… _Azgeda_ n'a jamais été le clan le plus facile à diriger, et je pense que j'ai personnellement aussi assez perdu à cause d'eux. Mais Nia n'est plus, et un clan n'est-il pas non plus à l'image de son dirigeant ?... »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je déglutis, et baisse le regard. Quand je repense à nos propres erreurs, à l'espoir que nous avons placé en Lexa, à tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, à Nia qui voulait que sa haine se perpétue avec Ontari, à Luna qui a su préserver son clan de toute barbarie pendant des années, à Anya qui a su faire un premier pas vers nous, et à nous qui avons tout gâché ou presque… Je relève finalement le regard, pour venir le plonger dans celui si compatissant de Lexa.

« Tu penses réellement Roan digne de confiance ? »

« Oui. »

« Et si tu te trompes Lexa, que va t'il se passer ?... »

« J'ai tué Gustus pour m'avoir trahie, crois-tu une seule seconde que j'hésiterai à tuer Roan ? »

Son regard témoigne un court instant de son retour dans le passé. Je revois encore le corps de Gustus se soulever sous sa lame, lorsqu'elle l'a retirée de son abdomen. Je revois son regard dans lequel je me suis demandé si nous étions toutes les deux si différentes que cela. C'était un de ces moments qui forcent le respect de tous, l'un de ceux où elle nous a montré à tous l'étendue de sa force. Ses hommes y voyaient la force d'une chef qui n'hésitait pas à tuer l'un de ses plus proches guerriers pour trahison, tandis que moi je n'y ai vu que la force d'une femme, bien que dure, qui ôtait la vie d'un homme à qui elle tenait, par devoir… Là où moi je me considérais faible de l'avoir fait juste avant. Une femme qui finalement n'était peut-être pas si différente de moi… Une femme qui pouvait elle aussi tout sacrifier pour sauver une alliance entre nos deux peuples.

« Et si Roan te bat ? » osé-je envisager, ce qui lui fait esquisser un léger sourire.

« Roan ne m'a jamais battue. »

« Et si cela arrive ? »

« Clarke… » me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi et me saisissant les avant-bras, « Tu m'as déjà vue me battre. Tout ira bien. »

« Oui je t'ai déjà vue te battre, Lexa. Et je sais de quoi tu es capable. Mais la dernière fois, tu n'étais pas blessée. Et tu n'es toujours pas complètement guérie. Si jamais il doit te battre, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de te tuer, pour garder sa place auprès des siens. Il a donné sa parole, mais qui sera là pour la lui faire respecter ? »

« Toi… » me répond t'elle, si naturellement que j'en suis déconcertée.

A cette pensée, mon cœur se serre et ma gorge se noue. Je refuse d'envisager cette éventualité, parce que je refuse de voir cela se produire. Lexa ne peut pas perdre. Autant elle ne tuera Roan qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, je l'ai bien compris, autant quelque chose me dit que lui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à le faire, même s'il n'y est pas obligé. Le fait qu'il tienne ou pas son engagement n'est pas réellement ma principale préoccupation.

« Tu seras là, et tu continueras ce que nous avons commencé. Combattre Roan est pour nous la meilleure opportunité de rallier tous les clans. Nous avons besoin de lui à la tête d' _Azgeda_ pour espérer à nouveau tous les fédérer. Roan aurait aussi pu nous faire tuer depuis que nous sommes revenues à Polis, il aurait pu ne pas laisser ces deux étages dégagés, et si cela avait été le cas, ses hommes seraient déjà ici, et nous serions probablement mortes. Il aurait ainsi pu garder sa position auprès des siens, la guerre aurait continué dehors, et peu importe le vainqueur, nous ne serions plus là pour le voir, ni toi, ni moi. Si Roan avait voulu, nous n'aurions peut-être pas l'occasion d'en parler maintenant. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Avec Nia, j'aurai encore dû agir autrement, mais il n'est pas sa mère. Lorsque j'ai choisi de le remettre à la tête de son clan, lorsque je lui ai permis de reprendre sa place auprès des siens, je savais ce que je faisais, Clarke. J'entrevoyais un meilleur avenir pour eux, et pour nous tous. Alors je ne dis pas que je lui fais entièrement confiance, il reste un membre de la famille royale. Je dis simplement que tu sais mieux que quiconque que parfois nous devons voir plus loin que l'instant présent… »

« Pourquoi t'a t'il défiée alors ? »

« Parce que Heda a réussi à entrer dans Polis, sans qu'il ne le sache. J'ai ainsi exposé un peu plus sa faiblesse, et s'il espère un avenir différent pour les siens, me défier reste pour lui aussi sa meilleure option. S'il me bat, il gagne tout, le respect des siens, et s'il décide d'honorer sa parole, son clan ne le défiera plus, parce qu'il sera celui qui aura vaincu Heda. S'il marche à tes côtés, son clan tout entier marchera à tes côtés. La Coalition renaitra de ses cendres. S'il ne respecte pas sa parole, alors tu devras faire ce que je n'ai pas fait, mais à la différence de maintenant, c'est que dans Polis, il y aura peut-être son armée, mais aussi la tienne... Et _Azgeda_ sera banni. Si je gagne, et que je le tue, il ne mourra pas comme un lâche, et alors son clan aura le choix : rester sous mes ordres ou être banni. Sauf que je ne compte pas le tuer, mais ça il l'ignore…. »

« Si tu l'épargnes, comment être sûre qu'il se soumettra ? Se soumettre sera aussi vu comme un signe de faiblesse par les siens... »

« Alors il mourra. Et si son clan ne s'incline pas, il n'a pas sa place dans ma Coalition. Cela dépendra d'eux. Mais accepter ce combat était aussi le moyen de faire entrer notre armée dans Polis, et grâce à cela, on a repris Polis, Clarke. Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais il y a parfois des risques qu'il faut être prêt à courir.»

En me disant cela, elle m'entraine vers la fenêtre et du haut de la Tour, il est vrai que l'on peut voir au loin les portes principales. Comme si les hommes de Roan nous avaient entendues, au même moment, j'aperçois un voile de poussière s'élever de la frontière sud de la ville. Les portes sont en train de s'ouvrir, et cela signifie que le cesser le feu a bien lieu. Dans moins d'une heure, nos hommes entreront dans la cité, et le plan de Lexa paraît parfait. Jusqu'à présent peu de vies ont dû être prises, comparé à ce que cela aurait pu être. Avec un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, Lexa se retourne vers moi et me lance :

« Tu vois… il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Je la regarde gravement, et ai une impression de déjà-vu. Cette sensation que tout recommence, et que j'assiste, impuissante, à un événement qui me dépasse et que je ne peux contrôler. J'ai déjà vécu cela. J'ai déjà eu peur de la voir tomber, mais à la différence que la fois dernière, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir y assister. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de supporter sa chute et tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Cette fois-ci, je suis sûre de vouloir la voir se battre. Alors j'inspire et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je veux la voir se battre, et je veux partager sa détermination. Je veux la voir se dresser contre lui, et imposer le respect. Je veux la voir renaitre de ses cendres aux yeux de tout son peuple, et je veux tous les voir frissonner face à elle, que ce soit de crainte ou d'admiration. Cette fois, je ne me pose pas la question de savoir si je serai là ou pas, parce que la réponse est déjà toute trouvée… Je serai là, parce que je veux la voir vaincre.

Alors je m'approche d'elle, et lui attrape sa ceinture pour machinalement la lui remettre droite pour l'ajuster parfaitement. Me voyant faire, elle m'adresse un petit sourire, juste avant de venir chercher mon regard. Dans un sourire silencieux, je lui signifie que j'aimerai arrêter le temps, et ne pas penser à ce qui se passera dans une heure. Je sais que dès que nous aurons passé ces portes, je ne pourrai plus stopper le temps, mais là de suite, j'ai la sensation de le maitriser. Alors délicatement, je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attire contre moi jusqu'à sentir la chaleur salutaire de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lexa passe ses mains autour de mes hanches et m'enlace. J'inspire autant que je peux, sans rompre ce contact entre nous, et soudain je nous revois dans sa chambre. Soudain je ressens cet amour, aussi pur que naturel, couler dans chacune de mes veines. Je sens nos cœurs battre à l'unisson, et son souffle se mêler au mien. Aussi passionnées que douces, nous faisons de ce baiser un de ceux dont nous garderons toujours le souvenir… Celui qui, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, nous permet d'oublier pendant quelques secondes qu'il peut aussi malheureusement être le dernier.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive en bas de la Tour et en passe les portes à la suite de Roan, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un mélange d'angoisse et de fierté. Tous les regards sont portés sur moi, et tous sont réunis au pied de cet édifice, qui représente le siège du pouvoir auquel ils obéissent et se réfèrent depuis de si nombreuses années. Ils sont des centaines à se tenir devant moi, et n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se prépare. Je peux lire sur leurs visages autant d'impatience que d'incompréhension. Roan a fait ouvrir les portes, sans une explication de plus, et a annoncé un combat, selon les termes d'Heda et de la Coalition, mais sans réellement dire que son adversaire est Heda elle-même. La seule et unique Heda que bon nombre d'entre eux reconnaissent et respectent. Bien sûr que la rumeur de la survie de Lexa a dû circuler, surtout avec la présence d'une armée s'annonçant comme étant la sienne qui arrive aux portes de la capitale, mais il est légitime de ne croire à ce genre de nouvelles que lorsqu'on le constate de nos propres yeux… et c'est ce qu'ils s'apprêtent tous à faire sans le savoir. Mon regard s'attarde sur Octavia, qui se tient là, et s'est défaite du maquillage de Lexa, très certainement avant même de pénétrer dans Polis.

Roan se retourne vers moi, et je lui accorde un regard devant lequel il déglutit. Puis Luna passe à son tour les portes derrière moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Si belle, gracieuse et dégageant tant de force, elle s'avance et se trouve à présent à mes côtés, devant les regards stupéfaits de certains. Des éclats de voix commencent à se faire entendre, et nous distinguons des interrogations. Pourquoi Luna est-elle là ? Ceux qui la connaissent la pensent morte depuis des années, et ceux qui ne la connaissent pas entendent son nom s'élever du reste de la foule… Et _WanHeda_? Comment se fait-elle qu'elle soit à nouveau en ville ? Certains hommes de Roan commencent même à remettre en doute l'attitude et la loyauté de leur leader. Lorsque Kane et la jeune femme sortent à leur tour, je peux voir Marcus mettre son bras devant ses yeux, directement exposés à la lumière du soleil perçant au travers des nuages. Je peux alors voir celui de ma mère s'illuminer, et lorsqu'ils se regardent en silence, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Elle tente de s'avancer pour grimper les quelques marches qui nous séparent de la foule, mais le bras d'Indra l'en empêche. Maintenant, je ne peux détacher mon regard du visage d'Indra, dont les traits sont pétrifiés. Son expression est… Puis je comprends qui elle regarde de cette façon, et ce n'est pas Marcus… Pourtant, je sais pertinemment que de savoir son ami en vie est pour elle un immense soulagement, mais malgré cela, elle paraît encore plus soulagée de voir cette jeune femme, qui se tient juste à côté de lui, bien vivante elle aussi. Indra semble soulagée, mais aussi contrariée… Je fronce les sourcils, et observe ma mère qui la regarde à son tour, tout comme Octavia. Comme si le temps venait de se figer, Indra ne voit plus qu'elle. La bouche à demi-ouverte, elle ne dit pourtant rien, et ne bouge pas, son bras toujours tendu devant ma mère, l'empêchant ainsi toujours d'avancer. Est-elle pétrifiée de peur ou de joie ? Je ne saurai le dire avec certitude. Alors je décide d'observer la raison de cette stupéfaction, et c'est au travers des yeux emplis de larmes de cette jeune femme que je comprends de quoi il s'agit, et pourquoi Lexa s'y est à ce point-là plongée elle aussi un peu plus tôt dans la journée, comme si elle retrouvait elle aussi un fantôme du passé. Voilà ce qui se lit dans le regard d'Indra, dissimulé derrière une mélancolie que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue. Qui pourrait-elle regarder de cette façon à part un membre de sa famille ? Quelqu'un de proche, et que Lexa aurait elle aussi connue jeune, et pas revue depuis des années ?

Je devine qu'Octavia demande à Indra qui est cette personne, mais n'ai pas le temps de lire la réponse sur les lèvres de cette dernière avant qu'un silence imposant ne s'empare subitement de la foule. A présent, plus aucun bruit ne s'élève face à moi, et les expressions faciales changent toutes littéralement. Aussi vite que je comprends qu'elle arrive enfin sur le parvis de la Tour, je sens sa présence dans mon dos, et c'est alors avec fierté et admiration que je me retourne enfin vers elle. Lexa s'avance d'une façon si majestueuse, dont elle seule a le secret, jusqu'à arriver à notre hauteur pour faire face à tous ces regards qui ne la quittent pas. Le regard droit, fier, son entrée force objectivement l'admiration de tous, et impose le respect. Tout se passe vite, et pourtant le temps donne l'impression de défiler lentement sous mes yeux, comme sous les leurs. Silencieuse, elle observe à présent chacun d'eux, et la détermination dans son regard ne laisse place à aucun doute dans ceux qui sont posés sur elle. Elle est bien vivante, et bien là, face à eux. Ce n'est pas un fantôme, pas un esprit, pas un mythe… C'est elle. Faite de chair et de sang, et plus forte et réelle qu'aucun d'entre nous. Certains retrouvent en elles l'espoir qu'ils avaient perdu, et je reconnais que c'est notamment le cas de certains membres de sa Coalition, certains de ses ambassadeurs qui sont bien présents et la dévisagent en lui accordant toute leur admiration et leur respect. J'en déduis aussi malheureusement que certains d'entre eux ont été tués en notre absence. D'autres regards sont sceptiques l'espace d'un instant et se figent, comme si la voir ne suffisait pas à entièrement réaliser. Comme si sa voix allait faire le reste… Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils refusent d'y croire ? Peut-être qu'ils ont abandonné l'idée, et considèrent ainsi qu'ils ne sont pas dignes d'elles, parce qu'ils n'ont même pas espéré sa survie. Parce qu'ils ont sous-estimé sa force. D'autres enfin, refusent totalement le fait qu'elle soit encore bien vivante, et il s'agit là essentiellement de membres du clan de Roan, ce qui ne m'étonne guère. Cependant, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de regards soulagés, et si peu réfractaires à l'idée de sa survie. Ce peuple est encore capable de me surprendre, et je n'en suis que plus heureuse. Voir ainsi l'espoir renaitre dans chaque regard ou presque, voir ainsi des flammes se ranimer me fait me sentir plus forte, et lorsque je dévie mon regard vers elle, je peux sentir toute sa force émaner de chaque mot qu'elle commence à prononcer :

« Le Roi d' _Azgeda_ m'a défiée, et j'accepte son défi. »

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle prononce, et à peine a t'elle fini de parler que les cœurs s'enflamment tous ensemble, laissant échapper des cris de guerre qui viennent opprimer le mien, brulant déjà d'une flamme ardente lui aussi… mais pour une toute autre raison. Je déglutis, et les observe, ne sachant plus réellement ce que je dois ressentir à ce moment précis. Lexa est revenue, et est en train de reprendre sa place… avec tout ce que cela implique.

Puis elle commence à lentement descendre les marches, et je peux voir un court instant son regard s'arrêter dans celui d'Indra, qui garde la tête haute une demi seconde, juste avant de l'incliner pour la saluer… et lorsque Lexa lui rend son hochement de tête, je comprends alors qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement de la saluer, mais aussi de la remercier. Indra la remercie… Après avoir rapidement salué Octavia, devant qui elle passe sans réellement s'arrêter, Lexa s'avance d'un pas franc et déterminé au milieu de cette foule, qui ne peut faire qu'une seule chose à son approche… s'écarter. Roan lui emboite le pas, et je fais de même, suivie ensuite de Luna, pendant qu'Indra et Octavia viennent fermer la marche, et protéger nos arrières, bien que là de suite, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Personne ne s'opposera à ce qui va suivre, tout simplement parce que personne n'en a le pouvoir.

* * *

Le bruit perçant de ses épées tirées de leurs fourreaux vient me procurer un frisson que je sens immédiatement courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Tandis que je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette arène, dont les côtés sont délimités par des centaines d'hommes impatients de voir ce combat débuter, j'ai du mal à respirer et cherche tant bien que mal un peu d'air. Le ventre complètement noué, je tente pourtant de dissimuler au mieux cette angoisse viscérale que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. La seule et unique chose qui m'apaise est la douceur de son regard confiant qui vient croiser le mien. Il est pourtant bref… bien trop bref. Mais il me permet d'inspirer profondément, sous le regard inquiet de ma mère. A mes côtés, elle tente de me saisir la main, compatissante, mais je la refuse. Je dois rester forte.

Roan, sous les cris d'encouragements de ses guerriers, ne dit rien et se contente de se dévêtir, et d'ôter sa couronne. Il saisit alors une épée supplémentaire, et dégaine la sienne, pour à présent faire face à Lexa. Mes muscles se crispent, pendant qu'une petite brise vient rafraichir légèrement l'air, malgré le soleil de plomb qui tombe sur nous. A ma droite, sur l'estrade, Luna n'est pas non plus à l'aise. Mais ce n'est pas réellement Lexa qui l'inquiète, et lorsque je balaie la foule des yeux, je peux voir bien des regards tournés vers elle. Des regards qui ne me mettent pas plus en confiance que le combat qui s'apprête à débuter devant nous.

Les deux adversaires commencent à bouger, tout en se faisant face, sans jamais se quitter des yeux. La tension s'empare subitement de l'atmosphère, rendant à nouveau l'air insoutenable. D'un coup, Lexa attaque, et je serre la mâchoire, en déglutissant avec difficulté. J'ai beau espérer que ce combat n'aboutisse pas à une mort, surtout s'il doit s'agir de la sienne, il n'en reste pas moins que sa violence me permet vraiment d'en douter. Roan contre-attaque rapidement, avec une force et une violence qu'il n'avait pas la première fois que je les ai vus se battre tous les deux, ce qui pousse Lexa a son extrême dans ses réponses. La rapidité et la dextérité avec lesquelles elle mène ses offensives m'impressionnent, et lorsque leurs épées se heurtent toutes les quatre en même temps, je sens mon cœur se soulever. Croisées devant eux, leurs armes se mêlent et leurs regards s'affrontent, avec autant de haine que de rage de vaincre. Ce qui devait être un faux semblant se retrouve être finalement réellement un combat pour vaincre, un combat pour vivre… Ou alors, j'espérais naïvement qu'il en soit autrement… Soudain, Lexa repousse violemment Roan, qui fait un pas en arrière, et a à peine le temps de repositionner sa garde avant qu'elle ne l'assaillisse de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Elle l'a déstabilisé, et cela se voit. Des cris s'élèvent de la foule, et Roan, aussi essoufflé que Lexa, vient la regarder silencieusement pendant un instant de répit qu'elle lui permet d'avoir. Pourtant, ils donnent l'impression de se parler... Mais pour se dire quoi ? Il esquisse un sourire en coin provocateur, attitude que je ne lui ai pas vue depuis très longtemps. La détermination de Lexa n'en est en rien perturbée, et elle reste là, calme, patiente. Elle le domine clairement, et elle le sait. Pourtant, tout peut changer si vite au cours d'un combat… Après quelques secondes, elle redresse son port de tête fièrement, et fait quelques pas sur la gauche en faisant tourner ses deux épées dans ses mains, de manière dextre et assurée. A côté de moi, Indra étouffe un grognement, et je peux deviner la tension qui s'empare d'Octavia. Luna est, quant à elle, impassible. Le regard ferme et confiant, elle déglutit mais reste silencieuse, alors qu'au fond de moi j'aimerai l'entendre me rassurer. Elle seule connaît assez bien Lexa et sa façon de combattre pour que je considère ses paroles comme étant l'absolue vérité, et non un espoir biaisé auquel j'aimerai pourtant tant me raccrocher. Mais elle n'en fait rien, et aucun mot ne vient se déverser sur ses lèvres. Alors je décide de me fier à son regard, dans lequel ne paraît aucun doute : Lexa gagnera. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour en finir ?

Des encouragements se mêlent à des reproches, et je comprends alors que la foule est partagée. Il y a ceux qui veulent la voir vaincre, et ceux qui veulent la voir tomber. Mais lorsque l'un de ces derniers se met à hurler que son Roi est faible, je comprends qu'au delà de simplement voir Lexa tomber, ils veulent plus que tout voir Roan vaincre… Ou sinon, ils veulent le voir mort. Et là… Je comprends ce qu'elle attend.

Alors que je prends une profonde inspiration, je vois le sable se soulever dans un nuage de poussière lorsque leurs pieds heurtent à nouveau violemment le sol, accompagnant leurs cris et le fracas de leurs armes qui se rencontrent une nouvelle fois. Soudain, Lexa essuie un violent coup dans la mâchoire, et trébuche, juste avant de retrouver ses appuis. Puis elle relève la tête, et dans le bleu-vert de ses yeux, il n'y a que sa détermination à enfin en finir qui subsiste. Ca y est, c'est le moment. Elle serre les dents, et met son corps en mouvement de manière aussi provocatrice que menaçante. Je sais ce qu'elle cherche à faire, et cela ne tarde pas à fonctionner. Roan se rue alors sur elle, et ne lui laisse aucun repos entre deux attaques. C'est ce que Lexa cherchait, et il le comprend très vite… Mais c'est déjà trop tard : d'un coup, elle bloque de sa main gauche l'épée de Roan contre la garde de la sienne, et fait volte-face pour lui enfoncer la poignée de sa deuxième arme dans le ventre, juste avant que lui heurter avec une violence incroyable la mâchoire d'un coup de coude. Lorsqu'elle se retourne brusquement face à lui, ses cheveux lui fouettent le visage, et je peux alors sentir sa colère et sa rage de vaincre qui sont si communicatives. Roan, quant à lui, en a lâché son épée, qui gît à présent sur le sol. La fureur de vivre de Lexa me procure un frisson qui me traverse de la tête aux pieds, et j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle paralyse aussi Roan. L'expression de son visage change littéralement, parce qu'il sait que maintenant la fin est proche. Il sait que quoiqu'il fasse, cette attaque sera surement la dernière. Alors, dans un élan de désespoir, il se jette sur elle, comme si c'était la seule issue possible à ce combat… Comme s'il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître qu'il abandonne, pas prêt à perdre la face que Lexa a eu la compassion de lui laisser garder face à ses hommes aussi longtemps. Dans un cri et avec toutes ses forces, il vient heurter son arme contre celles de son adversaire, qui essuie son assaut avec une détermination sans faille. Tout peut laisser croire qu'il la domine à cet instant précis, et une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir cette tension mêlée à cette peur, jusqu'à ce que Luna m'apporte enfin la délivrance tant attendue :

« Nous y voilà… » se contente t'elle de murmurer.

J'ai à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard furtif que Lexa accapare à nouveau toute mon attention. Tout va très vite, et pourtant tout paraît si fluide et limpide… Soudain, elle retire l'une de ses deux épées, laissant ainsi la force de Roan la dominer, lui accordant aussi par la même occasion un semblant de sentiment de supériorité. Mais c'est juste avant de venir planter son épée dans le sol, provocant ainsi la chute de celle de Roan contre la sienne dans un crissement qui me glace le sang, et fige littéralement tout autour de lui. Je reconnais la technique de Liam… A présent coincée entre le pied de Lexa et son épée, l'arme de Roan est bloquée et inutilisable. Coup dans le flan, volte face, et coup dans la mâchoire. Cette combinaison que personne ne voit venir, à part Luna, est réalisée de manière aussi esthétique qu'efficace : Lexa donne l'impression de danser avec son arme, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté, malgré son visage ensanglanté. Sa force n'a d'égal que son charisme. J'entends Luna inspirer fortement lorsque Roan finit par lâcher son épée dans un cri de douleur, juste avant de tomber en arrière sous la violence du coup de Lexa. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour respirer à nouveau, elle est déjà sur lui, prête à l'achever. Alors la foule s'embrase, et les cris de victoire se mêlent à ceux qui réclament vengeance et justice. Le regard à nouveau plongé dans celui de Roan, comme cela a déjà été le cas il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, Lexa lève son épée au dessus de lui. Par réflexe, je fais un pas en avant, mais sans pour autant aller plus loin. Je connais son plan, mais ici, personne ne pense qu'elle ose envisager cela. La pression de son peuple la met dans une position délicate si elle décide d'aller au bout… Et s'ils n'acceptent pas son choix ? Et si c'est elle qui finit par se faire tuer pour avoir épargné une tête, qui ne demande qu'à tomber par la plus grande partie de ces hommes. Pourtant, elle ne relève même pas la tête à l'entente des cris qui s'élèvent de la foule. Elle n'en tient même pas compte, et pendant que ma respiration se coupe à nouveau, je la vois lever son épée au dessus du buste de Roan, qui, nez en sang, ne bouge pas. Il est complètement à sa merci, et dans son regard, je ne perçois pas cette hargne qu'on a déjà pu y voir par le passé, cette provocation… Mais il n'implore pas pour autant Lexa d'en finir. Il fait preuve de dignité et s'en remet juste à sa décision, parfaitement conscient que c'est terminé… Lexa lève un peu plus son épée, et contre toute attente….

Luna saisit son arc, et le bande sans attendre dans la direction de Lexa. La pointe de sa flèche la cible, juste avant de dévier en direction des hommes les plus proches de Heda, qui sont dans un premier tant muets et stupéfaits par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête vers eux, aucun ne manifeste pourtant quoi que ce soit. La mâchoire serrée, elle ne dit rien, et se contente de rehausser fièrement la tête pour leur faire face. A ses pieds, son épée est plantée droite dans le sol, et Roan bouge légèrement la tête, mais sans se relever. Puis, lorsqu'elle lui accorde un regard, elle finit par lui tendre une main, ce qui sidère la foule toute entière. Après une hésitation, il la saisit, et se relève à ses côtés. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'avance vers eux, accompagnée de Luna, tandis que les quelques hommes et femmes qui nous séparent nous font place. Je ne suis pas encore arrivée à leur niveau que Lexa prend la parole d'une voix forte et claire :

« Il n'y aura pas de mort aujourd'hui. J'offre au Roi d' _Azgeda_ une ultime chance de marcher à nos côtés. La Coalition va renaitre de ses cendres, et c'est ensemble que nous allons affronter ce qui se prépare. »

Le regard stupéfait de Roan m'interpelle. Je le vois pourtant observer ses hommes, dont certains dégainent leurs armes, ce qui a pour conséquence de mettre immédiatement toute la foule sous tension… Mais étonnement pas Lexa, qui reste confiante, le regard provocateur bien appuyé dans chacun de ceux qu'elle croise. Ses yeux perçants derrière son maquillage noir viennent défier quiconque s'oppose à sa décision, et malgré leur élan de protestation, aucun ne fait un pas en avant. Pourtant, la tension qui s'empare de chaque parcelle de mon corps est à l'image de celle que véhicule l'audimat. Tandis qu'Indra et Octavia se sont à leur tour rapprochées d'Heda, sur leurs gardes, des élans de protestation s'élèvent, et Lexa lève alors la main d'un geste franc et imperturbable, imposant malgré tout le silence. D'une voix encore plus forte et plus puissante que la vague de protestation à laquelle elle est confrontée, elle reprend, devant le regard médusé et quelque peu admiratif de Roan :

« La Coalition va renaitre de ses cendres, et ceux qui s'y opposent sont libres de me défier et de perdre la vie, ou de partir. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, il se passe quelques secondes où plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Indra la regarde complètement effrayée, et Luna resserre un peu plus sa main sur son arc, toujours bandé. Je peux voir Lexa déglutir, et pourtant, elle ne baisse pas une seule fois le regard. J'aimerai pouvoir rester aussi forte qu'elle, mais au lieu de cela je tente tant bien que mal de relever dignement la tête pour la soutenir dans sa décision, du mieux que je peux. Certains regards en face de nous sont aussi effrayés que celui d'Indra, et pour cause… chacun d'entre nous sait comment ils fonctionnent, comment ils ont toujours fonctionné, d'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent. Nous savons tous ce qui peut se produire, ici et maintenant. Si un seul homme commence à bouger son arme de manière menaçante, que ce soit contre Lexa elle-même ou contre sa décision, la situation dégénèrera, et rien ne l'arrêtera à part de nombreuses morts inutiles. Les ambassadeurs sortent à leur tour les armes, en silence, et à ce moment-là, un incontrôlable sentiment de peur s'empare de moi. Si jamais ils les lèvent contre Lexa, nous sommes perdus. Parce que les hommes de Roan n'attendent que cela, et les membres présents de la Coalition suivront les ambassadeurs. S'ils s'élèvent contre la décision de Heda d'épargner _Azgeda_ après leur trahison, et ce pour la deuxième fois, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de nous battre pour sauver nos propres vies. Je resserre à mon tour mes doigts autour de mon bâton pendant que plus personne n'ose bouger, à l'image du temps qui vient de s'arrêter. Je regarde du coin de l'œil Lexa, qui ne m'accorde aucun regard en retour. Elle est aussi imperturbable qu'impressionnante. Tout peut s'écrouler subitement autour d'elle et elle reste malgré tout égale à elle-même, portant tout ce qu'elle a construit à bout de bras, et ne l'abandonnant jamais. Puis lorsqu'elle se décide à enfin bouger, devant tous ces hommes en alerte, ce n'est que pour donner un ordre silencieux à sa mère, qui fait alors avancer Echo au milieu de la foule jusqu'au premier rang, devant tous les hommes et à seulement quelques pas de Roan. Quand leurs regards se croisent, je peux lire un soulagement et une confusion dans celui d'Echo, que Roan ne tarde pas à lui rendre. Silencieusement, Talia lui tranche les liens, libérant ainsi devant tous la chef des armées d' _Azgeda_ sur ordres de Lexa. Echo appuie alors son regard incompréhensif et surpris dans celui de cette dernière. Quelque chose est cependant différent dans ce regard couleur noisette, qui est pourtant d'habitude si noir et plein de haine, en particulier contre Lexa. Quand ses hommes la voient enfin libre, ils lèvent les armes, mais ne bougent toujours pas. Pourtant, à tout moment l'un d'eux peut tout déclencher, et j'espère que le plan de Lexa va fonctionner, et vite…

« Libre à chacun de choisir son camp. J'offre une dernière chance à votre Roi de prendre la décision qui permettra à son clan d'entrevoir un avenir meilleur que ce que nous avons tous connu à mes côtés. »

Roan déglutit, et bien qu'il soit encore respecté d'une grande partie de ses hommes, désormais, tout ne dépend plus que de lui. Lexa a omis de me dire que libérer Echo fait aussi partie de son plan, et que cela rajoute une inconnue non négligeable dans l'équation... Et si Echo ne suit pas son Roi ? C'est un risque inconsidérable de la laisser libre, et son regard vient d'ailleurs défier le mien lorsqu'ils se croisent. Je le durcis à son intention et fronce malgré moi les sourcils, tandis qu'elle se frotte les poignets.

Soudain, Roan se retourne vers Lexa et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. J'aimerai pouvoir être soulagée en voyant cela, et pendant Lexa lui retourne son signe de tête, je regarde Echo, qui redresse la sienne et manifeste une certaine tension dans son attitude corporelle. D'un coup, je la vois arracher une épée des mains d'un homme à côté d'elle, et se ruer furieusement dans la direction de Lexa. Personne n'a le temps de réagir, pas même Talia qui se trouve juste à côté d'elle. Tout va extrêmement vite, et le lorsque que je réalise ce qu'il se passe, j'ai juste le temps d'espérer que Luna l'arrête parce qu'elle l'a vue, malgré le fait que son attention soit à ce moment-là portée sur Roan. Mais pendant que je suis Echo du regard, qui arrive légèrement sur ma droite, je ne prête pas attention au danger qui arrive aussi juste en face de nous. Tout se passe sous nos yeux sans que nous n'ayons le temps d'intervenir, ni même de réaliser. Je ne suis que spectatrice d'une scène sur lequel je n'ai aucun pouvoir : deux menaces arrivent de manière simultanée vers nous, une sur la gauche et une autre en face… Pendant que Luna à ma droite rebande son arc et s'apprête à décocher, Lexa a quant à elle à peine le temps de saisir son épée. Roan, quant à lui, a seulement le temps de se retourner vers ce danger qui s'approche de nous, avant que nous voyons les deux corps se heurter et aller violemment tomber sur le sol, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Alors je réalise ce qu'il se passe et retrouve un semblant de respiration, comme si mon cœur venait de se relancer, Talia arrive en courant, et tout le monde sous la menace sort les armes autour de nous. Mais mon regard ne peut se détacher de la scène qui se joue juste devant nous… Dans une rage que je ne lui ai pas vue depuis qu'elle m'a tabassée, Echo est en train de battre à mort l'homme qui se ruait juste avant sur nous. Puis je détourne mon regard apeuré et surpris vers Roan et Lexa, qui sont tous aussi stupéfaits que moi. Lorsque du sang gicle sur le sol, et qu'elle relève enfin la tête en direction de son Roi, le corps de l'homme gisant sans vie entre ses jambes, j'ai l'impression de réellement réaliser ce qu'il vient juste de se passer, tout comme chaque personne à mes côtés… Personne ne l'a pas vu venir… Pas même Luna qui a bien failli décocher et tuer celle qui vient juste de sauver la vie de Roan, et peut-être même celle de Lexa, mettant ainsi involontairement tout en péril. Nous avons à peine le temps de reprendre nos esprits que d'autres hommes se dressent maintenant face à nous, réclamant la tête de Roan pour trahison. Ils ne tentent même pas d'avoir celle de Lexa, mais lorsqu'ils s'approchent dangereusement de lui, avant même d'avoir affaire à nos propres armes, ils retrouvent Echo qui se dresse, menaçante, sur leur passage. Elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à tuer l'un des siens qui vient juste d'essayer d'attenter à la vie de son Roi, et cela me fait réaliser que Lexa a finalement peut-être raison : il y a une réelle chance d'enfin les fédérer, et d'enfin réellement rallier _Azgeda_ à sa Coalition, une bonne fois pour toute. Cela me fait réaliser qu'Echo n'est peut-être pas l'obstacle que je pensais qu'elle pourrait être. A présent en garde devant nous, Octavia, et Indra sont prêtes, tout comme Luna, Roan et moi. Et juste devant nous, Echo défie chaque homme qui ose à présent s'en prendre à Roan. Elle est rejointe par Talia, qui fait le choix audacieux de se dresser à ses côtés contre ces hommes d' _Azgeda_ …

Lorsque l'un d'eux s'élance contre sa chef des armées, Octavia s'apprête à aller le combattre à son tour, mais Lexa lui interdit. Devant nous, Echo vient juste de trancher la gorge d'un autre de ses hommes, et lorsqu'un deuxième tente sa chance, il ne parvient même pas jusqu'à elle, et est arrêté par Talia, qui lui lance son épée en plein torse. La réaction d'Echo ébranle alors toutes les certitudes de ses propres hommes, et sème autant de doute que de panique dans leurs rangs. D'autant plus qu'ils se trouvent au milieu d'autres guerriers qui ne les laisseront jamais en vie si un quelconque mal est fait à Heda, et qui n'attendent que son ordre pour tous les massacrer. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur tout ce qui se passe devant mes yeux, et pour cause… Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'Echo intervienne.

« Je tuerai de mes propres mains tous ceux qui s'en prennent à notre Roi. » leur lance t'elle, plus menaçante que jamais, alors que Talia se tient toujours à ses côtés.

Je regarde Lexa, qui inspire profondément, et lorsque Roan s'avance pour prendre la parole devant tous ses hommes, elle reste en retrait et le laisse dire ce qu'il a à dire. J'ai parfois du mal à admettre qu'elle prend de tels risques, mais maintenant il n'y a plus de réels doutes à avoir, Roan vient d'être la cible de certains de ses hommes parce qu'il décide de rejoindre la Coalition de Lexa. Il se rallie à elle, une bonne fois pour toutes. La tension est insoutenable, mais les opposants de Roan n'avancent désormais plus, réticents à l'idée de s'élever contre Echo, contre leur Roi, et finalement contre Lexa et contre la Coalition… Mais contre toute attente, et alors que Roan est presque à sa hauteur, Echo balance son arme par terre, et se retourne vers lui. Après un regard silencieux échangé, et avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle lui passe à côté et s'avance dans la direction de Lexa. En voyant cela, Indra se tend et relève son épée, mais Echo n'en tient absolument pas compte.

« _Azgeda_ rejoint à partir d'aujourd'hui définitivement la Coalition de Lexa, et prête serment à Heda. Celui qui ne veut pas se rallier à moi est libre de partir, comme elle lui en laisse l'opportunité. Mais celui qui reste et qui s'élève contre moi, et s'élève contre Heda, sera tué sans aucune pitié de ma part. » s'élève la voix ferme et définitive de Roan dans son dos.

Soudain, sous les regards de ses hommes qui l'observent à la suite de l'annonce de leur Roi, attendant de voir peut-être si elle va malgré tout attenter à la vie de Heda une ultime fois, Echo se tient devant Lexa, arborant une attitude plus que provocatrice. Cette dernière rehausse la tête face à elle, et ne saisit pas pour autant son arme. On pourrait croire à une confrontation silencieuse, à un combat qui se livre uniquement dans l'échange de regards, tous plus déterminés les uns que les autres. Je sens celui de Roan à présent posé sur Echo, et si jamais elle tente quoi que ce soit, il sera malheureusement obligé de la tuer devant la foule toute entière, si Lexa ne le fait pas avant lui. Cette tension m'oppresse et me provoque même des sueurs froides incontrôlables. A quoi joue Echo ?

Lorsqu'elle pose un genou à terre, chacun de ses hommes échange un regard incompréhensif avec son voisin. Lorsqu'ensuite elle incline librement la tête, leurs armes se baissent une à une, et mon regard croise ainsi celui de Roan, qui reste silencieux, mais fier de la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Je crois voir une chose que jamais je n'ai pu imaginer, et ce n'est qu'en voyant cela qu'Indra finit par baisser son arme à son tour, malgré la dureté de son regard envers celle qui a toujours été plus fidèle à Nia qu'à n'importe qui, y compris Heda… Celle qui a voulu la mort de Lexa pendant des années, et qui n'a jamais renoncé à son envie de vengeance, avant aujourd'hui… Celle qui est autant, si ce n'est plus, respectée que Roan par les siens, et qui n'a jamais toléré la faiblesse quelle qu'elle soit... Celle que personne au sein de son propre clan n'ose défier, et celle qui aurait été sur le Trône si le sang royal n'avait pas primé chez eux... Echo est à présent à genoux devant Lexa, de son plein gré, et je comprends alors une chose que Lexa a visiblement compris depuis un petit moment et sur laquelle elle a osé miser. Ce qu'elle espérait d'Echo était sa soumission de son plein gré et pour y parvenir, elle savait comment s'y prendre. Elle savait qu'épargner une fois encore tout son clan, épargner son Roi et faire preuve de clémence envers ceux qu'Echo a toujours cherché à honorer malgré tout, et à protéger, en plus de faire preuve de clémence envers elle-même, mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'Echo en finisse enfin avec sa vendetta personnelle, qui plus d'une fois a mis son peuple en danger. Elle savait que le plus difficile à conquérir ne serait pas Roan, mais bien Echo. C'est pour cela qu'elle a aussi interdit à Octavia d'intervenir juste un peu plus tôt, s'assurant ainsi de la place qu'elle a conservée auprès des siens... Pour cela aussi qu'elle voulait laisser Echo en vie quoi qu'il arrive.

Roan s'avance alors à son tour vers Heda, devant laquelle sa chef des armées est toujours agenouillée, décidé à se soumettre ainsi totalement à l'autorité de celle qui reste désormais leur seul espoir de paix. Mais avant cela, il se retourne à nouveau face aux siens, et à toute l'assemblée :

« Notre seule chance de survie à tous est de nous rallier à Heda… et à _WanHeda_. » lance t'il, juste avant de poser à son tour un genou à terre, se soumettant ainsi à Lexa.

En faisant cela, non seulement Roan soumet tout son clan à elle, mais il nous permet aussi enfin d'entrevoir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps un avenir meilleur pour l'ensemble de nos peuples. Un à un, les hommes baissent leurs armes et s'agenouillent devant nous. Certains hésitent, mais très vite, c'est une assemblée entière complètement soumise qui se tient maintenant face à nous… Et je croise le regard de Lexa, j'esquisse un sourire, qu'elle me rend avec une extrême fierté et accompagné d'un regard dans lequel j'y vois comme chacun d'entre nous, la promesse d'un avenir meilleur, la promesse de retrouver définitivement l'espoir d'une paix durable, et d'une alliance enfin stable. La promesse de voir la Coalition renaitre de ses cendres plus grande et plus forte que jamais… La promesse d'obtenir enfin ce pour quoi nous nous sommes tant battues, ce à quoi elle a consacré sa vie, au prix de bien des pertes et des souffrances. La promesse d'enfin pouvoir vivre tous ensemble, et non nous contenter de survivre chacun de notre côté.

« Ton héritage sera la paix… Heda. » lui murmuré-je, fière de ce pari qu'elle a osé prendre concernant Echo, et qu'elle a finalement gagné.

« _Notre_ héritage… » me répond t'elle, alors que nos regards balaient ensemble ces hommes qui, désormais, ne forment plus qu'un seul et même peuple.

Aujourd'hui, notre survie ne dépend plus d'un combat que nous devons mener les uns contre les autres, mais bien d'un combat que nous allons mener ensemble, porté par la compassion et la force de Lexa. Aujourd'hui, nous allons pouvoir enfin vivre.

En espérant que Raven arrive avant tout à tous nous sauver…

* * *

« Nous devons attendre le retour de Raven… » dis-je à Indra, qui tente de convaincre Lexa d'appuyer sa position auprès de la Coalition, dès à présent et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Assise dans le Trône, et à nouveau vêtue de son épaulette, Lexa écoute avec attention nos arguments à toutes les deux, qui sont tout aussi recevables. Puis d'un coup, elle se lève et nous observe toutes deux silencieusement.

« Il faut sécuriser le passage de Raven avant tout autre chose. La Coalition…. »

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent, la coupant dans ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire. Roan les passe d'un pas pressé, accompagné d'Echo, qui s'est lavée, et porte donc à nouveau une tenue de guerrière digne de son rang. Après avoir salué poliment Heda, il m'adresse un signe de tête, que je lui retourne, juste avant que Lexa ne prenne la parole à son attention. Je comprends alors qu'elle l'a fait demandé.

« Raven doit absolument revenir saine et sauve pour que nous ayons tous une chance de survie. Tes terres sont-elles sûres, Roan ? »

« Dans l'ensemble oui. » lui assure t'il.

Lexa s'éloigne silencieusement de nous, et vient se coller à la fenêtre. Les bras derrière le dos, elle paraît néanmoins soucieuse, et son scepticisme reste très communicatif.

« Mes hommes n'ont pas pour ordres de tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas des nôtres, mais de les ramener à Polis. Aucun… » continue Roan.

« La situation a changé. » le coupe t'elle, sèchement.

« Je vais m'en assurer, Heda. » lui répond t'il en inclinant la tête.

Puis Lexa revient vers nous, juste avant de dévier sur notre droite pour aller rejoindre une table sur laquelle est posée une carte que nous consultions juste avant qu'Indra n'intervienne. Lexa me faisait déjà part de son inquiétude, quant à la route que Raven emprunte aux dernières nouvelles. Bellamy a envoyé un message radio à ma mère, et je l'ai d'ailleurs à mon grand regret loupé de peu... Mais au cours de ce message, il a dit quelque chose qui ne nous rassure guère, et qui explique que Roan soit actuellement ici… Une chose qui explique l'inquiétude de Lexa, que je partage entièrement.

« Tes frontières sont sûres, et ceux qui les passent ou s'en approchent sont ramenés ici, mais qu'en est-il de l'intérieur de tes terres ? » le questionne t'elle.

« Personne ne rentre dans les terres, les frontières sont bien gardées. C'est un territoire plutôt hostile, tu le sais. Qui serait assez fou pour s'aventurer à l'intérieur de nos terres à part des membres de notre propre clan qui les connaissent ? _Azgeda_ n'est pas une voie de passage comme l'est la forêt de _Trikru_ … »

« Raven… » interviens-je, ce qui attire le regard surpris de Roan. « Raven et Bellamy sont actuellement sur tes terres. A l'intérieur… »

Echo regarde son Roi, surprise et plus que sceptique.

« C'est impossible. Si elle avait tenté de pénétrer dans notre territoire, elle serait actuellement ici selon les ordres de notre Roi. » me répond t'elle.

« Echo a raison, Clarke. Si Raven… » renchérit Roan, en marquant une soudaine hésitation. « Où est-elle censée être ? Où allait-elle ? » s'empresse t'il de me demander.

« Aux dernières nouvelles que nous avons eues, elle se dirigeait vers le nord. Vers les plaines abandonnées, en arrivant de l'est. » lui répond Lexa.

Le visage de Roan se ferme subitement, et ses traits s'aggravent. Je comprends alors que la voie en question n'est peut-être pas aussi sûre que ce qu'il prétend.

« Raven doit absolument avoir un passage sûr, Roan. Notre survie dépend d'elle, et uniquement d'elle. Elle ne devait pas entrer sur votre territoire, ce n'est pas là-bas qu'elle devait intervenir, mais d'après les dernières nouvelles que nous avons eues, elle a dû le faire. Elle y a été contrainte… Je ne sais pas comment ils ont passé vos frontières, mais ils l'ont fait, nous avons perdu le contact juste après. » tenté-je de lui expliquer.

« Quand est-ce que vous avez perdu le contact ? » s'empresse t'il de me demander.

« Hier soir. Bellamy devait nous recontacter ce matin, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Alors je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé, nous ne savons même pas exactement pourquoi Raven a pris cette décision insensée d'aller là-bas, mais je la connais... Et si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle a une raison et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors une fois encore, Roan, est-ce que la route est sûre ? »

Il inspire profondément, et après avoir appuyé un regard inquiet à Echo, il se retourne à nouveau vers nous.

« Je vais m'en assurer. » tente t'il de mettre fin à la conversation, en tournant les talons, suivi d'Echo.

« ROAN ! » l'interpelle Lexa, pendant qu'il stoppe ses pas. « Envoies des cavaliers en repérage dans cette partie de tes terres. » continue t'elle, ce qui me soulage.

Nous devons absolument retrouver Raven, et quelque chose me dit que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Lexa le sait, et moi aussi.

« Indra, tu restes en charge de Polis. Nous partons dans une heure. » conclut-elle, d'une voix aussi ferme que posée.

« Heda… » proteste Indra, complètement surprise de sa décision de partir en territoire hostile d' _Azgeda_ , ce qui la met clairement en danger.

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, Roan cherche à comprendre. Cette décision surprend tout le monde… sauf moi. Même si en un sens, je donne raison à Indra, et qu'elle ne me rassure pas, je sais pertinemment pourquoi Lexa la prend. Je reste donc silencieuse, et me contente de déglutir, face à l'emportement d'Indra.

« Faites sceller les chevaux et préparer les vivres, nous partons chercher Raven. » ordonne Lexa.

« Tu ne peux pas partir de Polis maintenant Heda, c'est trop risqué. » proteste Indra.

« Raven est notre priorité, Indra. Reconstruire Polis et la Coalition ne servira à rien si nous devons tous mourir dans peu de temps. » lui répond t'elle en serrant les dents, menaçante. « Elle est notre priorité ABSOLUE, et actuellement nous ne savons même pas si elle est en vie ou pas, ni si le danger est définitivement écarté. Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi elle est allée là-bas. »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'exposer de la sorte… »

« Assez, Indra ! » conclut Lexa en lui faisant face avec hargne, ce qui pousse Indra à capituler. « Tu restes en charge de Polis en mon absence. »

Indra déglutit et acquiesce, ce qui provoque un hochement de tête d'approbation de la part de Lexa, malgré son regard sévère, juste avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à franchir la porte, je l'interpelle, malgré tout soucieuse, et me rapproche d'elle pour lui murmurer, pendant que Roan et Echo sortent de la pièce :

« Es-tu sûre que tu… »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu pourrais ne pas y aller, je peux m'en charger avec Luna et Octavia. Tu n'es pas obligée... Indra a raison et tu le sais. »

« Cette partie des ses terres sont parmi les plus dangereuses, et je ne veux pas prendre de risques. S'ils me trahissent, je les tue de mes propres mains. Raven doit être protégée, coute-que-coute, ca aussi, tu le sais. »

« Alors il s'agit de cela… Tu penses qu'ils peuvent malgré tout nous trahir ? »

« Qu'ils essaient… » finit-elle par conclure, en tournant les talons et en s'apprêtant à passer les portes.

Mais à ce moment-là, une personne fait irruption dans la pièce, et nous stoppe dans notre lancée. Le sérieux de ses traits ne laisse aucune place à un quelconque échappatoire, et je la dévisage presque de la tête aux pieds, curieuse et surprise de sa présence ici. Elle ose se présenter comme cela, de cette façon-là face à Lexa, et n'y voit apparemment aucun inconvénient. Je reste la bouche entre-ouverte de stupéfaction, et espère profiter de cette rencontre pour enfin en savoir plus sur elle, lorsque j'entends Indra s'approcher derrière nous.

« Gaïa… » la salue Lexa.

« Heda… » lui répond t'elle, dans le plus grand des respects.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demande une voix derrière moi.

« J'ai besoin de te parler… » continue t'elle en s'adressant directement à Lexa, sans réellement tenir compte de l'intervention d'Indra.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. » se permet d'intervenir une fois encore Indra.

Elle se tient à présent à côté de moi, et arbore une attitude sévère.

« Que se passe t'il, Gaïa ? » lui demande malgré tout Heda, à l'écoute de ce que cette dernière a à lui dire.

« Peut-on parler, seule à seule… ? »

Lexa inspire, et rehausse le regard à son attention, juste avant de se racler la gorge. Je ne l'ai que très rarement vue faire cela, ce qui me fait comprendre que la conversation peut être importante, malgré nos priorités actuelles. Cependant, c'est Indra qui signifie à Gaïa que cela peut surement attendre, mais c'est bien à elle que Lexa demande de se taire… Et pas à notre invitée surprise. Indra est donc forcée de s'abstenir, ce qui ne lui convient guère, mais qu'importe. Lexa se positionne alors devant celle qui ose nous interrompre, et lui témoigne de part son attitude qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, et que c'est maintenant ou jamais…

« J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter… » commence t'elle, tandis qu'Heda ne lui répond rien, mais paraît quand même sceptique. « Je ne suis pas revenue à Polis pour rien… »

« Tiens donc…. » ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir sarcastiquement Indra.

« Mère !... » lui répond celle qui visiblement s'avère être sa fille, sur un ton aussi sec et formel que ce à quoi Indra nous a souvent habitués.

Voilà donc l'explication. Voilà pourquoi ce comportement ne m'est pas totalement inconnu, et surtout, voilà comment Lexa connaît Gaïa. Mais où était-elle pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi Indra est-elle autant amère contre elle, bien que soulagée de la savoir en vie ? Que s'est-il passé ? Malgré toutes mes questions, je sais que ce n'est pas maintenant que j'obtiendrai des réponses, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Je peux voir Lexa s'impatienter, et pourtant, son attitude paraît malgré tout différente avec Gaïa. Elle lui accorde de son temps si précieux en ce moment.

« Que viens-tu faire à Polis ? » lui demande directement et franchement Lexa.

« Je suis venue récupérer l'Esprit de Heda. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, je ne peux m'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire sarcastique, et malgré mon incompréhension, Lexa ne satisfait pas ma curiosité.

« Il n'est pas ici. »

« Je l'ai bien su. C'est en fait toi que je cherchais, Clarke. » me dit-elle en détournant enfin son regard vers moi. « Parce que j'ai su que tu l'avais, alors… Je te cherchais, TOI. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée ici, et qu'on m'a informée de ta fuite, c'était trop tard. Roan m'a révélé lui-même que tu n'étais plus ici, et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que je répande cette information… »

« Attends, pourquoi Roan t'aurait-il révélé cela à toi ? Qui es-tu pour réclamer la puce ? »

« Ce n'est pas une puce. » me répond t'elle fermement, avec un air aussi hautain que déterminé.

« C'est bien une puce, Gaïa. » intervient Lexa. « L'esprit des Commanders, que nous recevons et appelons la Flamme, est bien une technologie avancée. »

« Comment cela ? » lui demande t'elle, surprise de la réaction de Heda. « Lexa… »

Je regarde Lexa en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement, en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

« Qui es-tu ? » réitéré-je ma question.

« Je suis la dernière _Fleimkepa,_ formée par Titus pour lui succéder. » me répond t'elle avec un aplomb déconcertant.

« Non. » la coupe alors Lexa, ce qui la surprend autant que moi. « Titus a aussi fait de Clarke une _Fleimkepa_. »

« Quoi ? » s'indigne dans un premier temps Gaïa, avant de rapidement se ressaisir. « Alors, la Flamme est en ta possession et en sécurité, Heda ? Si Clarke est…»

Sa question me met pourtant légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Non, Gaïa. Dans l'immédiat, je ne l'ai pas. Aucune de nous ne l'a. »

« Mais… » s'emporte la _Fleimkepa_ , « La Coalition n'acceptera jamais que tu reprennes ta place sans la Flamme… Ce n'est pas notre manière de fonctionner et tu le sais. La Flamme est ce que nous avons de plus sacré, et tu es incontestablement la seule à pouvoir la porter dans l'immédiat, mais tu dois la récupérer pour qu'on puisse à nouveau légitimer ta place. L'esprit de Heda t'a choisie, mais tu ne peux pas rester au pouvoir sans lui. Des questions vont déjà se poser, et tu ne peux pas laisser les choses s'aggraver. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. » lui répond sèchement Lexa, juste avant de perdre patience et de commencer à s'éloigner d'elle.

« Titus n'aurait jamais toléré cela. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, je ne sens qu'une immense colère s'empare de moi, et je la saisis violemment par le bras pour la forcer à me regarder. Pourtant je ne lui donne pas tort sur toute la ligne, mais entendre que Titus n'aurait jamais… Je vois à peine Lexa faire volte-face.

« Titus est celui qui a bien failli causer notre perte à tous ! Il est celui qui a tiré sur Lexa ! » lui réponds-je, avec une méchanceté dans la voix qu'on ne me connaît que rarement.

Le regard de Gaïa change littéralement, et un combat intérieur se livre alors juste devant moi. Elle ignore ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, et estime surement Titus autant que Lexa ne l'estimait. Peut-être même plus encore… Elle refuse d'y croire, et ses yeux s'emplissent alors subitement d'autant d'incompréhension que de doute. Elle vient de suite chercher la vérité auprès de Lexa.

« Heda… »

« Clarke dit vrai. »

« C'est… impossible… Il a consacré sa vie à te protéger. » refuse t'elle d'y croire. « Il… Il m'a enseigné toute sa dévotion envers l'esprit des Commanders, mais aussi envers toi. Il ne t'aurait jamais trahie. Il t'aimait bien plus même qu'il n'aurait du… Je… »

« Titus n'a jamais failli à son devoir. » la coupe Lexa, pour remettre les choses au clair. « Et je ne faillirai pas au mien. »

Devant l'apparente déception et la stupeur de Gaïa, Lexa n'ajoute rien de plus et se contente de tourner à nouveau les talons dans l'intention de partir. Mais elle est encore une fois interpellée, et se retourne, pour ce qui est surement la dernière fois.

« Tu dois récupérer la Flamme, Heda. » lui affirme t'elle. « Tu dois le faire, parce que ta descendance est assurée. »

Je peux lire la surprise dans le regard de Lexa, tout comme dans celui d'Indra. Quant à moi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout saisir. En fait, si, je pense que je comprends parfaitement ce que cela signifie, mais comment est-ce possible ? Concernant Gaïa, je suis submergée de questions que je ne peux pourtant pas me permettre de poser maintenant.

« Explique-toi. » lui demande Indra.

« Fais ton devoir, Gaïa. » lui ordonne alors simplement Lexa. « Même si je ne récupère pas la puce, cela n'aura pas d'importance. Fais ton devoir, et je ferai le mien en rentrant. » conclut-elle emplie de détermination, juste avant de tourner définitivement les talons, sans laisser Gaïa continuer à débattre pour le moment.

Je me précipite à sa suite mais me retourne malgré tout une dernière fois vers Indra et Gaïa, avant de passer les portes à mon tour. Une fois à la hauteur de Lexa qui avance d'un pas déterminé dans les couloirs, je brise le silence :

« Lexa… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » la questionné-je, tout en avançant rapidement à ses côtés.

« Qu'au moins un _natblida_ est encore en vie. »

« Mais… tout a changé désormais. Tout le système va changer, et nous ne récupèrerons surement jamais la Flamme. »

« Je le sais, Clarke. Mais une chose n'a pas changé… Mon devoir est de les former, et je le ferai. Mais pas pour le moment. »

« Mais Gaïa a raison tu sais, que va t'il advenir de la Coalition… ? Comment comptes-tu gérer cela ? »

« Le système entier a déjà changé, Clarke. Et pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres priorités, je m'occuperai de cela en revenant.»

Elle a raison, pour le moment Raven est notre priorité à tous, et malheureusement, aucune vie n'est plus importante que la sienne actuellement. C'est ce qui me pousse à ne pas m'opposer à Lexa, et à ses choix… Et ce qui la pousse à elle à partir de Polis maintenant, et à potentiellement se mettre en danger, alors qu'elle a tant à faire ici. Nous le savons tous…

* * *

Le froid environnant me glace le sang, et pénètre même au travers de mon épais manteau. Cela fait des heures que nous sommes à cheval depuis ce matin, et que nous galopons à travers des paysages tous plus hostiles et arides les uns que les autres. Après une courte nuit glacée, j'en arrive même à me demander comment des hommes peuvent apprécier de vivre dans de telles conditions, et encore, nous ne sommes pas en plein hiver. Les bruits des chevaux sont les seuls que nous entendons tout autour de nous, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent en ces lieux… Et pourtant !... J'inspire fortement et sens le froid pénétrer à travers les mailles de ma grosse écharpe, qui entoure pourtant presque totalement ma figure. Les cinq autres cavaliers sont aussi lourdement vêtus que moi, et lorsque je sens le bout de mes doigts me piquer, je tente de regarder si je suis la seule à me sentir aussi frigorifiée, même si je suis consciente que la vitesse majore cette sensation. Ma monture martèle le sol à un rythme relativement soutenu, et je sens mon dos qui se tire. Nous n'avons fait que très peu de pauses, et Roan en tête, nous avançons le plus rapidement possible. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Gaïa, à sa révélation, à tout ce qui va se passer à notre retour à Polis… Comment Lexa va t'elle asseoir sa position ? Est-ce que les Ambassadeurs vont reconnaître sa légitimité au Trône malgré l'absence de la Flamme ? Parce qu'ils vont forcément aborder le sujet, et finir par savoir que la Flamme a été détruite. Connaissant l'intégrité de Lexa, elle-même ne leur cachera surement pas la vérité… Enfin… En admettant qu'elle le soit à nouveau officiellement, parce que Raven ait réussi sa mission et nous a tous sauvés… A cette pensée, je sens mon ventre se nouer, et ma gorge se serrer. Je n'arrive pas à me persuader que tout va bien. Si c'était le cas, Bell nous aurait contactées, et il n'en est rien. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi sont-ils venus ici, pourquoi aller en territoire ennemi, et encore plus _Azgeda ?_ … D'un coup, les chevaux devant moi se stoppent, et je tire sur mes rênes pour arrêter le mien. Echo se retourne et nous dit que nous allons enfin entrer dans leurs terres. Nous avons donc longé leurs frontières de manière à nous rapprocher au maximum des plaines abandonnées, pour après emprunter la route qu'à priori Raven a prise. Essayer de suivre ses traces sera, selon Roan, le moyen le plus rapide de la retrouver à travers leur immense territoire. Je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi, et lorsqu'elle me fait un petit signe de la tête, je me sens malgré tout un peu rassurée. Pourtant, nous allons entrer sur ces terres que tant redoutent, et bien qu'en présence d'Echo et de Roan, je n'en suis pas plus rassurée. D'après le Roi, la frontière se trouve à environ un kilomètre devant nous, et c'est ainsi que nous relançons nos chevaux au galop, et nous apprêtons à rapidement la franchir. La tension qui envahit Octavia est communicative, et j'en frissonne lorsqu'elle se tient à mes côtés, et me lance un regard malgré tout déterminé. De l'autre côté de cette frontière, il y a peut-être son frère. Et après avoir perdu Lincoln, elle n'est malgré tout pas prête à le perdre lui non plus, peu importe leurs différents.

Nous ralentissons… Lorsque Roan approche au pas d'un poste de garde qui se trouve sur le côté de la route, deux hommes armées jusqu'aux dents sortent de derrière la petite bâtisse. Echo, juste derrière lui, paraît pourtant sur ses gardes, ce qui reste étrange comme attitude pour quelqu'un qui pénètre sur ses propres terres, qui plus est pour quelqu'un de son rang. Camouflées sous nos tuniques, nous restons toutes les quatre en léger retrait, et je sens Lexa se tendre juste à côté de moi. Si elle se montre maintenant, cela ne peut que compliquer la situation, vu que rien ne nous garantit qu'en ces terres reculées, ils sont au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement à Polis. D'autant plus qu'à en croire Roan, cela reste la partie de son territoire qui est la plus austère, et dans laquelle son autorité est la plus remise en question. Lorsque leur Roi se présente à eux, et qu'il retire sa capuche pour présenter son visage, les gardes le saluent, et ont quand même l'air de lui témoigner du respect. Echo nous ordonne donc d'avancer, et lorsque nous arrivons à leur hauteur, l'un d'eux nous regarde très attentivement. Je me demande alors si Roan lui a dit qui nous étions, et lorsque je vois l'un des gardes sortir son épée en regardant Lexa, je comprends que la réponse est non. Voyant la méfiance du premier, et ne voyant pas son Roi intervenir, le deuxième sort également son arme, mais n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Echo lui tranche la gorge, tandis que Luna et Octavia menacent à présent celui qui a osé affronter Lexa. Elles ne font cependant rien de plus, à part accuser d'un regard silencieux Echo d'avoir réagi trop violemment. Chose pour laquelle je leur donne entièrement raison : rien n'obligeait Echo à trancher sa gorge, sans essayer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lorsque Lexa retire enfin sa capuche, le regard du guerrier se mortifie.

« Nous cherchons des membres de la _Skaikru_. » lui dit-elle, d'une voix calme, mais bien autoritaire et menaçante.

« Où sont-ils ? » lui demande Roan, en approchant son cheval de lui.

L'homme ne répond pas, et il n'en faut pas plus à Echo pour sauter de sa monture, et s'approcher violemment de ce dernier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle place son épée sous sa gorge, prête à la trancher, que Lexa lui ordonne cette fois-ci d'arrêter. Elle serre les dents, et après une hésitation, se résigne malgré tout à lui obéir, mais sans pour autant lever sa menace.

« Réponds. » ordonne t'elle à son homme.

Il tente de fuir son regard meurtrier, mais voyant qu'il n'a strictement aucun soutien autour de lui, et connaissant sa chef qui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde, il se résigne à lui répondre, espérant ainsi sauvé sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas. » affirme t'il, tandis que la lame s'appuie un peu plus sur sa gorge, jusqu'à commencer à entailler sa peau. « Mais… j'ai entendu dire que des membres de la _Skaikru_ avaient franchi la frontière à quelques kilomètres au nord pour surement éviter de passer par la route. Nous n'avons pas cherché à les pourchasser… »

Sans le laisser terminer, Echo le repousse violemment, levant ainsi la menace directe à son encontre. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle entend l'homme pousser un cri derrière elle, et fait alors volte-face pour le voir s'effondrer subitement sur le sol. Octavia vient de le transpercer de son épée, et devant sa lame ensanglantée, Echo finit par regarder l'homme à terre, et ce poignard qui git sur le sol à côté de sa main. Dans un regard silencieux, j'ai l'impression qu'elle remercie Octavia d'avoir assuré ses arrières, parce qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas vu l'attaque de son homme à son encontre venir. Dans un hochement de tête, elle remonte à cheval, tandis que Luna et O font de même. Lexa élance sa monture, sans un mot de plus, en direction du Nord-Ouest, rapidement suivie de Roan et Echo.

« Pourquoi Echo a réagi comme cela lorsque cet homme lui a dit qu'ils avaient passé la frontière plus au Nord ? » demandé-je à Luna, qui passe à ma hauteur alors que nous élançons nos montures au galop nous aussi.

« Parce que ce sont les terres de Kalan. »

« Qui est Kalan ? »

« Quelqu'un que j'espère, ils n'ont pas rencontré. » me répond t'elle, le visage empli d'inquiétude.

Je comprends ainsi de suite que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'entièrement soumis à Roan, et bien que j'aurai aimé pouvoir poser plus de questions à Luna, je n'en ai pas l'occasion tant nos montures sont maintenant élancées à grande vitesse. J'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas de mauvaises surprises, et au fond, je pense que c'est l'espoir que nous partageons tous.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons près d'un flan de montagne, Roan nous fait signe de nous arrêter. Nous n'irons pas plus loin à cette allure, et Echo me signifie que les Plaines Abandonnées commencent de l'autre côté. La montagne qui s'élève juste devant nous possède quelque chose d'aussi imposant que de terrifiant. Le côté sauvage et sans vie de ce paysage ne me réconforte pas, et je me sens frissonner sans réellement savoir si c'est parce que j'ai froid ou parce qu'en ces lieux, quelque chose me dérange. Une sensation d'inconnu et d'incontrôlable s'empare de moi, m'obligeant à me tortiller nerveusement sur le dos de ma monture. Lexa a définitivement les traits graves et tirés, et je n'aime absolument pas la voir ou même la sentir aussi tendue. Nous sommes six, six à ne pas savoir ce que nous pouvons trouver en ces terres, à ignorer la réelle raison du pourquoi nous sommes maintenant ici, à la recherche de mes amis venus se perdre dans un territoire aussi hostile et dangereux que celui-ci pour tout étranger. Même Roan et Echo ne paraissent pas entièrement confiants, et je décide de m'approcher de Lexa, qui silencieusement, observe attentivement les alentours, tout comme les deux membres d' _Azgeda_ qui nous accompagnent.

« Qu'attendons-nous ? » lui demandé-je doucement, alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

« Je ne suis pas venue souvent en ces terres, Roan et Echo les connaissent bien mieux que Luna et moi. » me répond t'elle doucement, mais d'une voix grave. « Kalan est l'un des membres d' _Azgeda_ qui défie le plus l'autorité de Roan depuis sa prise du pouvoir. Il était très fidèle à sa mère et ne le considère pas digne de porter la couronne. Son respect pour Echo est plus important que celui pour son propre Roi, et c'est aussi un chef de village réputé pour être très sanguinaire, craint par beaucoup… et l'un des anciens assassins de Nia. »

Alors que Roan nous entend discuter, il ne tarde pas à intervenir pour étoffer l'explication de Lexa, tout en continuant dans un premier temps de scruter l'horizon. Pendant ce temps, Luna et Octavia se sont rapprochées d'Echo.

« C'est son fils qui est responsable de la destruction de Mount Weather. » m'explique t'il devant l'horreur qui s'empare de mon regard bleu ciel. « Lorsque je l'ai su, et que j'ai pris la succession de ma mère, pour honorer ma parole envers la Coalition de Lexa, je l'ai banni de mon entourage. Il n'a jamais accepté mon règne ni ma légitimité au Trône, mais n'est jamais venu me défier directement non plus. Je ne l'ai donc pas fait tuer, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que s'il a l'opportunité de se venger, il le fera. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas tenu compte de mes ordres de maintenir en vie et de faire amener à Polis toute personne qui viendrait violer nos frontières… Kalan fait ses propres lois, plus qu'il ne se plie aux miennes. » conclut-il avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

Echo se retourne subitement vers nous, et interpelle Roan :

« Mon Roi… » le somme t'elle de la rejoindre.

Lorsque nous nous avançons avec Lexa à sa suite pour rejoindre les trois autres, et ainsi avoir une vue un peu plus dégagée sur le flan même de la montagne qui s'offre à nous, je peux y voir un petit village en contre bas, duquel s'échappe quelques fumées. A moins de cent mètres devant nous, il y a pour la première fois depuis que nous avons franchi la frontière, des signes de vie, et quelques habitations qui paraissent bien sommaires. Je détourne mon regard vers Roan, qui durcit le sien, en serrant plus fortement encore ses rênes. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il s'adresse à Lexa :

« Nous y voilà. S'ils doivent être quelque part, ils seront ici. C'est au moins ici que nous avons le plus de chance d'obtenir des informations... »

« Parfait. » lui répond t'elle avec un aplomb et une détermination sans faille, juste avant d'élancer son cheval au grand galop.

J'ai à peine le temps de prendre une réelle profonde inspiration que nous sommes déjà arrivés aux portes de ce village, qui paraît si paisible, et que pourtant Roan a l'air de décrire comme étant totalement l'opposé. Ou alors oui, paisible, mais en suivant ses propres règles… Ce qui va sans dire qu'en présence de leur Roi, de leur chef des armées, de _WanHeda_ et surtout d'Heda, cela va poser problème. Oui, mais à quel point ?

Un homme, armé jusqu'aux dents, se présente alors à nous dans l'intention de nous barrer la route. Il ose quand même se tenir seul face à six chevaux, et ne semble absolument pas redouter ce qui peut se passer si nous décidons de l'ignorer. J'admire le courage dont font preuve certains hommes qui ont grandi sur Terre, même si je ne leur attribue pas toujours la présence d'esprit d'en faire bon usage. Echo retire sa capuche, et lui ordonne de dégager la route d'un ton sec et autoritaire. Il incline la tête et obéit, mais sans oublier de manifester sa désapprobation. Pourtant, il n'a pas le choix... Elle ne lui laisse pas le choix. Lorsqu'il passe à sa hauteur, l'homme reconnaît Roan, et… finit par incliner respectueusement la tête. Puis vient le tour de Lexa. Et là… Malgré ses dents serrées, il n'ose pas affronter son regard et baisse à nouveau la tête… Mais dans son attitude, je comprends bien qu'il n'approuve pas non plus sa présence ici. Nous ne sommes définitivement pas les bienvenus, et la seule chose qui peut nous éviter plus de problèmes que nous ne risquons déjà d'en avoir, est la présence de Roan et d'Echo à nos côtés. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que lorsque je croise le regard de Luna, je peux voir sa main prête à dégainer à tout moment, puis dans celui d'Octavia, je ne vois que sa combativité prête à enflammer son âme. Nous sommes en territoire ennemi, et malgré le petit nombre de guerriers présents dans le village, il n'en reste pas moins que notre but est tout autre. Nous n'hésiterons pas tuer pour nous défendre, mais nous n'attaquerons pas. Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela.

Soudain, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand, robuste et en somme d'une carrure qui me rappelle celle de Gustus, apparaît devant nous, accompagné de trois autres hommes. Armés d'épées et de haches, ils nous font face, et se plantent juste face à nous, fiers et menaçants, clairement plus agressifs que pacifiques dans leurs attitudes. L'un d'eux ose même taper sa hache dans sa main pour tenter de nous impressionner. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore réalisé à qui ils ont affaire… Roan descend de cheval, et Lexa l'imite. Je fais alors de même, sans réellement réfléchir. Si la situation doit dégénérer, je suis pourtant incontestablement plus en sécurité à cheval, mais ce n'est pas réellement ce qui m'importe à ce moment précis. Je suis là où est ma place, peu importe les risques que cela me fait courir.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir mon Roi, en ces lieux si reculés de ses propres terres ? » demande t'il à Roan sur un ton désobligeant.

Je ne vois pas le visage de Lexa, toujours dissimulé sous sa toge, mais je peux parfaitement imaginer sa réaction. La provocation de Kalan fait même grogner ses hommes de satisfaction, tandis que nous prenons sur nous pour ne pas intervenir. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ma présence ici, Kalan. » lui répond ainsi son Roi, sur un ton menaçant et limite agressif.

« Que veux-tu ? » ose t'il… tout en appuyant un regard sur Echo, qui lui ordonne silencieusement de ne pas dépasser davantage certaines limites.

Roan accorde alors un regard à Lexa, qui se tient droite à côté de lui. Sentant que quelque chose se trame, et sentant aussi la tension s'élever d'un cran, Kalan adopte une attitude encore plus menaçante, ce qui ne manque pas de nous échapper.

« Qui est-ce ? » interroge t'il son Roi, en saisissant la poignée de son épée, mais sans la dégainer.

Il sait que cette attitude peut lui couter cher. Sa rancœur contre Roan peut lui couter désormais beaucoup plus cher qu'un simple bannissement dans son village, lui enlevant ainsi toute considération et tout poids quant à la gestion d' _Azgeda_. Roan a préféré se passer de ses services, et je comprends bien pourquoi. Il peut cependant s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait fait QUE cela, et pourtant, il n'en est apparemment rien… Pensant surement pouvoir une bonne fois pour toutes régler ses différents avec son Roi, dont la seule garde évidente à cet instant précis est Echo, il fait un signe de tête à une petite dizaine de ses guerriers de se rapprocher de nous et de nous encercler, manifestant ainsi une sorte de menace imminente contre nous. Octavia regarde Luna de manière inquiète, tandis que je déglutis nerveusement.

« Quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à te tuer si tu ne réponds pas de suite à ton Roi… » s'élève la voix forte et claire de Lexa sous sa capuche, juste avant qu'elle ne relève enfin la tête.

Avant même qu'elle ne se découvre le visage, le regard de Kalan change. Sa surprise est indéniable, mais ce n'est pas de la peur, ou du respect qui l'animent subitement. C'est de l'animosité, de la haine, de la rage… De la fureur. Il la reconnaît au son de sa voix avant même de voir son visage. Et je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il se passe lorsque leurs regards se croisent enfin, parce que le temps n'a alors plus aucune importance. Lexa a le visage à présent découvert, et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle sait que ce combat sera le sien. Elle sait que cette confrontation n'a aucune autre issue possible que le combat, parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme qui se tient face à elle. C'est un homme qui la blâme d'avoir tué sa Reine, qui la tient responsable de tout, et qui la redoute et la craint autant qu'il la hait tant qu'elle est vie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais défiée par vengeance, parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens. Mais là, ici et maintenant, il les a. Il a les moyens d'enfin régler ses comptes avec elle, et avec son Roi qu'il ne respecte pas, qu'il considère comme un traitre à son sang, et à l'héritage de sa mère. Il refuse même l'éventualité de continuer une quelconque discussion, et se contente de sortir son épée. Je sens mon cœur se soulever, et empoigne mon bâton face à moi, tandis qu'Octavia dégaine à son tour son épée… Tout comme Luna, et Echo. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de cet homme qui risque de tout perdre, mais qui finalement ne doit avoir que peu de considération pour sa propre vie ou celle de ses hommes pour en arriver là. Seuls sa haine et son envie de vengeance l'animent, les entrainant tous au bord du précipice dans lequel ils vont forcément tomber. Je ne peux pas non plus empêcher ce petit sentiment de peur de m'envahir quand je réalise la corpulence de cet homme par rapport à celle de Lexa, parce que je sais que personne ne se mettra entre eux, pas même Roan. Lexa ne le tolèrerait tout simplement pas.

« Tu sais ce que nous cherchons, Kalan… » tente t'elle malgré tout de lui laisser une ultime chance.

« Kalan… » semble presque l'implorer Echo, à qui il accorde un regard témoignant un mélange de respect et de déception.

« Où sont-ils ? » réitère une dernière fois Heda, plus menaçante que jamais.

« Je ne me soumettrai JAMAIS à toi, _Leksa Kom Trikru_. » lui répond t'il de manière si méprisante que j'en déglutis de rage.

« Bien… » se contente de répondre Lexa, imperturbable.

Puis elle dégaine enfin son épée, et vient la faire glisser entre ses doigts devant le regard attentif et dubitatif des hommes en face de nous. Face à la détermination de Heda et de leur Roi, je peux sentir une certaine panique les envahir. Ils ne savent plus à qui obéir, et je réalise alors que tout va se jouer avec eux. Ce sont ces hommes-là qui vont finalement déterminer dans quel camp ils se trouvent, et si oui ou non, ils s'apprêtent à perdre la vie. Vont-ils faire le bon ou le mauvais choix ? Parce que défier Heda de la sorte, c'est se condamner. Et la défier avec leur Roi et leur chef des armées à ses côtés, c'est être sûr de n'avoir absolument aucun soutien ni aucune perspective d'avenir après cela, à part la mort. S'ils choisissent de rester aux côtés de Kalan et de l'accompagner dans sa folie vengeresse, ils n'ont que la mort qui les attend. Alors en cet instant précis, j'espère qu'ils ont eu vent et ont réalisé les changements qui sont en train de se mettre en place, et la perspective d'un avenir meilleur aux côtés de leur Roi qu'Heda leur propose. J'espère qu'ils feront le bon choix, parce que oui, comme Lexa, j'essaie d'entrevoir le meilleur de chaque homme, qui contrairement à Kalan, n'est pas un cas désespéré. Je baisse légèrement la tête tout en relevant le regard, et les observe attentivement. La confusion se lit sur leurs visages, ce qui déstabilise leur chef, qui commence donc à s'agiter. Lexa, quant à elle, l'affronte du regard, et ne plie pas. Elle ne bouge pas d'un seul millimètre… Sa supériorité est même évidente, et si jamais l'un de ces hommes fait un pas en avant, elle ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié. Aucun d'entre nous n'en aura, et j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il en coutera à Echo et Roan de se retourner contre leurs propres hommes. Ou plutôt est-ce l'inverse… ? En réalité, je sais ce qu'il en coutera à ces hommes de se retourner contre nous.

D'un coup, les hommes autour de lui abaissent leurs armes, et c'est ce moment-là que Roan choisit pour faire un pas en avant et se mettre à la hauteur de Lexa, face à Kalan, qui se retrouve stupéfait de l'attitude de ses guerriers qu'il considère alors comme lâches. Mais il comprend aussi qu'il se retrouve seul face à tous, et que la fidélité de ses hommes va avant tout envers leur Roi, même si la raison lui paraît obscure. Peut-être les considère t'il uniquement lâches et faibles, mais qu'importe. Le résultat est le même, eux, font le choix le plus raisonnable pour tout le monde. Lexa avec un aplomb hors norme lui fait toujours face, sans un mot de plus…. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, son charisme et son envergure parlent d'eux même. Tout le monde finit par s'y soumettre. Tout le monde sauf Kalan.

« Emprisonnez-le. » ordonne Roan.

Mais lorsque deux hommes, après une courte hésitation quand même, tentent de le saisir, Kalan se retourne violemment contre eux, et en tue un, sous le regard horrifié d'Echo. Elle s'apprête à se jeter sur lui quand Lexa, plus rapide qu'aucun autre d'entre nous, s'avance d'un pas déterminé vers lui, et pendant qu'il est en train de se battre contre son deuxième guerrier qui a tenté de le saisir, elle s'approche et lui entaille d'un geste net et précis la cuisse, sans qu'il ne la voit arriver. Dans un cri de douleur, il flanche, et tente de se retourner contre celle qui vient de le blesser, mais elle ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion et lui envoie un coup de coude si violent dans le visage. Du sang gicle de son nez, qu'elle vient pour sur de totalement lui briser, juste avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière et ne s'effondre de tout son poids sur le sol. La rage sur le visage de Lexa me coupe presque la respiration, et lorsqu'elle ordonne aux hommes de Roan de maintenant le saisir, Kalan est à peine en train de reprendre ses esprits.

« L'un de vous peut-il enfin nous répondre ? » s'écrie t'elle d'une voix si forte, que les hommes ne savent plus vraiment où se mettre.

Pendant que certains relèvent presque violemment Kalan, Lexa ordonne à ce qu'il reste en vie et soit emprisonné. Elle condamne d'ailleurs à mort celui qui s'élève contre sa décision, message que chacun reçoit correctement, et accepte.

« Ils sont là-bas… » lui répond enfin l'un des hommes, en indiquant le flan de la montagne.

Sans attendre davantage, je commence à marcher dans la direction qu'il nous indique, et en regardant tout autour de nous, je réalise qu'il n'y a ici que des guerriers… Où sont les femmes et les enfants ? Ou alors, ce que je pense depuis le début être un village n'est en fait qu'un poste de garde avancé. Mais dans ce cas…. Je sens ma respiration se saccader, et presse le pas jusqu'à me mettre à courir sans même m'en rendre compte. Derrière moi, j'entends les éclats de voix de Lexa qui m'interpelle, mais je n'arrête pas ma course pour autant, et ne le fais que lorsque j'arrive devant une énorme porte en métal qui, dissimulée dans la montagne, me paraît infranchissable. Elle me rappelle celle de Mont Weather, en moins imposante, mais elle ressemble définitivement à une porte de bunker. Les autres arrivent à ma hauteur, et je sens le regard quelque peu réprobateur de Lexa se poser sur moi. Qu'importe, je saisis la poignée et lui demande silencieusement de m'aider à soulever cette porte. Dans un grincement accompagnant notre effort, nous l'ouvrons, alors que Luna et Echo en regarde l'intérieur, juste avant de s'apprêter à descendre les quelques marches sombres qui s'enfoncent sous terre.

« Clarke ! »

Je me retourne brusquement vers la voix qui m'interpelle, et aperçois Octavia qui arrive vers nous en courant.

« Ils sont ici. » me confirme t'elle, presque à bout de souffle, stoppant ainsi les pas de Luna et Echo par la même occasion. « Le rover est là. »

Je sais qu'à ce moment précis, Lexa peut lire toute mon inquiétude dans mon regard, et c'est sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus qu'elle décide d'entrer dans ce qui s'avère être un endroit parfait pour cacher des prisonniers, et nous le savons tous. S'ils sont quelque part, c'est bien là-dedans. Je me précipite dans ces escaliers, qui n'ont rien d'insurmontable ou de terrifiant… Et pourtant je suis réellement terrifiée à l'idée de ce que je peux y trouver.

Lorsque nous arrivons en bas de ces quelques marches, c'est avec surprise et stupéfaction que nous tombons sur une immense pièce toute bétonnée, qui semble avoir défié le temps bien mieux que la plupart des bâtiments de Polis. A en voir la réaction de Roan, j'en comprends que lui-même ignorait l'existence de cet endroit, qui est même éclairé par des néons comme nous avions sur l'Arche. Ce qui laisse sous entendre qu'il y a une source de production d'électricité à proximité… Pendant que chacun d'entre nous s'autorise quelques secondes d'observation de ces lieux, j'entreprends la descente d'un escalier se trouvant sur ma gauche, et amenant à cet immense endroit désert, que je balaie du regard. Il n'y a rien d'autre ici que du béton, personne n'y vit apparemment. Lexa me rejoint en bas, et observe avec attention cet espace, qui paraît aussi vide qu'intemporel. Pourtant, lorsque nous échangeons un regard, je sais que nous pensons à la même chose : cet endroit est parfait pour y faire tout ce que le monde extérieur est censé ignorer, et en l'occurrence Roan, ou même elle... Un peu comme l'était Mount Weather, personne ne se doutait des expériences horribles qui y étaient pratiquées. Tout le monde ignorait tout de ce peuple, ce qui leur a aussi permis d'avoir ce « pouvoir » pendant des années. J'inspire aussi profondément que je peux, pendant que Lexa ordonne à ce qu'on fouille tout, histoire d'écarter tout danger potentiel pendant que l'homme de Roan qui nous accompagne, nous indique de le suivre. Après une hésitation, Octavia décide de prendre sur elle, et d'accompagner Luna et Echo tandis qu'avec Roan, nous empruntons un couloir qui me rappelle étrangement certains de Mount Weather. Cette idée m'inconforte d'ailleurs au point de me faire frissonner, mais je me reprends rapidement, malgré mon inquiétude grandissante. Personne n'aurait jamais pu les trouver ici, et je sais que sans Roan nous n'aurions jamais pu le faire non plus. Pendant que nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, il m'accorde un regard, auquel je réponds et le remercie par la même occasion silencieusement pour son aide.

D'un coup, le guerrier qui nous guide stoppe ses pas, puis se retourne face à nous en se poussant légèrement et nous indiquant par la même occasion la porte sur notre droite. Lorsque Lexa pose la main dessus, et s'apprête donc à la tirer, je déglutis difficilement, mais trouve dans son regard le courage nécessaire pour franchir cette porte qui s'ouvre à présent juste devant moi.

J'étais juste bien loin d'imaginer l'atrocité que j'allais y trouver derrière, même dans mes pires cauchemars…

* * *

Le cœur battant aussi douloureusement que difficilement, je m'avance rapidement dans la pièce, et en regarde les grilles qui se tiennent juste devant moi et me séparent de mes amis. Rageusement, je les saisis et essaie de les ouvrir, sans y parvenir à cause de ce foutu cadenas qui m'en empêche. Je pousse un cri de rage, et me retourne violemment vers l'homme qui nous a guidés jusqu'ici, en m'approchant furieusement de lui jusqu'à voir ma route barrée par le bras de Roan.

« Où sont les clés ? » lui crié-je dessus, blessée et peinée de les voir ainsi.

« Je ne sais pas… » me répond t'il, ce qui me met littéralement hors de moi.

Des larmes de colère m'envahissent, et je me retourne à nouveau, cherchant autant une solution qu'un souffle d'espoir autour de moi. Mais je ne vois rien, je ne trouve rien, et m'agite à n'en plus pouvoir respirer tant je ne m'accorde pas de temps pour cela. Lexa tente de me saisir le bras, et les regarde avec autant de désespoir que moi. Ses yeux balaient la pièce, qui pourtant n'est pas si grande, mais…

Je suis ramenée à la réalité par Roan qui incère violemment le bout de son épée dans le cadenas, qui heureusement, est assez large pour lui permettre de la bloquer dedans. Puis en plus de tout son poids, il y met toute sa force, et dans un cri, réussi à le briser. Un son qui paraît salutaire à mes oreilles. Je ne prends même pas le temps de le remercier, et ouvre enfin cette grille avant de me ruer dans leur direction. Quand je pose ma main sur le sol à côté de la tête de Raven, allongée complètement inerte, respirant à peine, je sens une substance visqueuse me coller au doigt. Je jette un bref coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, où je peux voir Lexa regarder l'état de Bellamy, avachi contre le mur, à moitié couché et très mal en point lui aussi. D'un regard, je la supplie de s'occuper de lui, et je sais que c'est ce qu'elle va faire du mieux qu'elle le peut. Roan l'aide ainsi à le relever, alors qu'il a l'air de reprendre un tout petit peu conscience en entendant de l'agitation autour de lui. Il réclame d'ailleurs à demi mots de l'eau, que Lexa se dépêche de lui apporter. Voir ainsi la bassine pleine d'eau sous leurs yeux, et ne pas pouvoir y accéder devait être un vrai supplice... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me perdre dans ce genre de pensées tortionnaires qui m'empêchent de rester concentrée. Lorsque je décolle ma main du sol et regarde mes doigts, je les frotte entre eux et réalise alors, horrifiée, qu'il s'agit de sang. Je saisis le visage de Raven, complètement inconsciente, entre mes deux mains.

« Raven…RAVEN… » tenté-je de la réveiller en haussant la voix.

Mais rien n'y fait. Je redépose délicatement sa tête sur le sol, et appose mes doigts sur sa carotide pour sentir un léger, très léger glissement sous eux. Du sang afflue toujours. Elle est en vie. J'aimerai pouvoir souffler de soulagement, mais rien n'y fait. Je soulève alors son menton, et penche sa tête légèrement en arrière pour dégager ses voix respiratoires avant de mettre mon oreille contre ses lèvres, que je viens d'entre ouvrir. Son souffle est faible, trop faible pour qu'elle survive si je ne fais rien. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?... Je coupe sans m'en rendre compte ma propre respiration, et commence à passer ma main dans ses cheveux, à la recherche d'une moindre blessure qui pourrait expliquer ce sang sur le sol. C'est une large entaille qu'ils trouvent sur son crâne, ce qui ne fait que m'inquiéter davantage. Son visage est tuméfié, bleuté à certains endroits, l'un de ses yeux est complètement déformé et violacé, et sa lèvre déchirée et noire. La douceur des traits du visage de Raven n'est plus. Elle est méconnaissable… bien que toujours en vie. Et je DOIS ABSOLUMENT la garder en vie, mais je n'ai aucun matériel médical ici. Elle doit repartir à Polis. Je soulève son haut pour regarder son abdomen, gonflé, et tuméfié lui aussi. A quel point ces monstres ont-ils pu la battre, en seulement deux jours ? Qui mérite de vivre après cela ? Je sens une rage viscérale s'emparer de moi, et regarde cet homme qui attend silencieusement de l'autre côté des grilles. Cet homme qui a participé à cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'aurai bien voulu voir s'il aurait pu supporter tout cela, il le mérite surement plus que Raven… J'ai envie de lui déverser toute ma haine, et soudain, le corps de Lexa m'apparaît devant les yeux, me ramenant à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouille à côté de moi, après avoir ordonné à l'homme en question d'aller faire préparer un brancard, je ne peux m'empêcher de ravaler un sanglot, la bouche emplie d'amertume.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » s'inquiète t'elle.

« Elle a besoin de soins. Je ne sais même pas si elle va supporter de… »

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'Octavia apparaît en courant à l'angle de la porte, suivie de Luna et d'Echo. Toutes trois marquent une courte pause, avant de faire un pas dans la pièce, dont l'atmosphère est étouffante de violence, de souffrance et de désespoir. O se précipite sur son frère, et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Bellamy lui accorde un regard soulagé, reconnaissant et aimant de la voir ici, et peut-être même de la revoir tout court… Juste avant de la serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le peut. Accolade emplie d'amour que lui rend malgré tout sa sœur. Echo s'approche à son tour, et échange un regard touchant avec lui, juste avant de le soutenir lorsqu'il manque de trébucher en essayant de se lever, aidée d'Octavia. Il tient à peine debout mais se porte déjà beaucoup mieux que Raven, qu'il observe après avoir remercié Echo d'être là. Toujours inerte sur le sol, la prothèse de Raven témoigne elle aussi de la violence qu'elle a subie. Luna s'approche délicatement et s'agenouille à son tour à nos côtés, proche de sa tête, juste avant de passer doucement son doigt sur son visage méconnaissable. Son regard s'emplit de larmes, certaines même qu'elle ne parvient pas à retenir. Sa peine vient se mêler à la mienne, et lorsque nos regards se croisent, ce n'est pas une simple inquiétude que j'y lis, c'est un désespoir. Un profond désespoir qui me rappelle le mien quand j'ai cru perdre Lexa… C'est ce désespoir là que j'y lis, celui que j'ai moi-même vécu, et qui peut nous faire perdre si facilement pied.

« Il faut que Raven reparte à Polis. » murmuré-je.

« Elle va y repartir. » m'affirme Lexa, tout en regardant Roan, pour lui demander son aide.

Après l'avoir saisie délicatement, je positionne sa tête dans les bras de Roan pour éviter tout autre complication éventuelle, et lui demande de la sortir d'ici au plus vite. Luna l'accompagne, et je me retourne alors enfin vers Bell, de qui je m'approche pendant qu'il est toujours soutenu par Echo et O. Après un timide sourire, je le vois qui tente de tenir encore un peu mieux sur ses jambes pour me faire face, mais il ne peut quand même pas marcher totalement seul. Je soulève son haut, sans même demander son autorisation, et observe ses blessures.

«Ca va aller, Clarke. Maintenant… ca va aller. Il faut… » commence t'il avec énormément de difficultés. « Il faut ramener Raven à Polis. »

« Le rover… » murmure Octavia, en regardant son frère qui acquiesce, puis Echo qui lui signifie que c'est bon, elle le soutient et va s'occuper de lui.

« Vas-y. » lui demandé-je aussitôt.

Après un hochement de tête, et un regard inquiet à l'attention d'Echo, qui tente de la rassurer silencieusement, O dépose un doux baiser sur la joue de son frère, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Puis elle franchit les portes en courant, et je viens me placer sous le bras de Bellamy qu'elle vient juste de libérer, pour l'aider à faire quelques pas en direction de la sortie.

« Clarke… » commence t'il, pendant que je sens son ventre se nouer sous mes doigts.

Et là…

Là, je réalise. Seulement là, je réalise… L'horreur s'empare de mon regard, et mes tripes sont nouent à leur tour si douloureusement que pendant un instant, mes jambes me lâchent et je manque de trébucher. Lexa me regarde, et fait un pas en avant, tandis que je me reprends, redoutant ce que je m'apprête à entendre. Bellamy la regarde, et je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux dans sa direction à lui pour voir la peine envahir ceux de Lexa, qui comprend aussi bien que moi…

Lorsqu'elle se précipite vers la porte et dans le couloir de droite, je demande rapidement à Echo de s'occuper de Bellamy, et le lâche aussitôt. Je l'entends murmurer avec autant de peine que de regret dans la voix un « Je suis désolé » qui me transperce le cœur, pendant que je passe l'angle de la porte. Je ne sais même pas comment mes jambes trouvent la force de continuer d'avancer à travers ce couloir qui ne me rappelle que la mort, à l'image de ceux de Mount Weather. Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux trouver qui soit encore plus atroce que ce que je viens de voir dans cette cellule. Mais lorsque j'arrive au coin de cette pièce, dans laquelle Lexa se tient, dos à moi, je sens mon souffle se couper, ne laissant place qu'aux battements incessants de mon cœur qui résonnent dans mes tympans… jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus mon cœur, jusqu'à ce que je ne l'entende plus, mais que je n'entende que mon cri. Je hurle de colère, de désespoir, de peine… Je hurle de toutes mes forces. Je hurle de chagrin en avançant pas par pas, en la voyant ainsi par dessus l'épaule de Lexa, accrochée à une chaine et pendue par les bras juste devant elle. Ses cheveux longs lui tombent sur la figure, et Lexa, aussi horrifié que moi, s'approche d'elle après quelques instants, et lui relève la tête. Je sens mes jambes fléchir, et porte mes mains devant mes lèvres… Mes larmes se déversent, tels des torrents furieux que rien ne peut arrêter le long de mes joues, et je fais un pas en avant… Puis deux… Jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher, pendant que Lexa déglutit avec amertume, et laisse elle aussi couler des larmes qu'elle ne peut plus étouffer. Nous sommes toutes deux dans cette pièce, face à son corps sans vie. Nous sommes toutes deux là, impuissantes, à ne pas savoir pendant un instant pourquoi… Pourquoi faisons-nous tout cela, si c'est pour voir finalement tous les gens que nous aimons mourir petit à petit, parce qu'ils se battent pour une cause que nous défendons ? Parce qu'ils se battent pour nous. Pourquoi ? Je tente de déglutir à nouveau, mais ma gorge est tellement serrée qu'elle me fait mal, et ce n'est que lorsque Lexa saisit enfin les hanches de Niylah pour la soutenir, que je m'approche et dévisse le boulon qui verrouille ses poignets, et emprisonne ainsi ses mains. Là je relève mon regard, pour voir Bellamy et Echo, qui se tiennent à présent à l'entrée de la porte. Dans ses yeux, je comprends qu'il savait qu'elle…

Je soutiens ses bras, pendant que son corps sans vie tombe sur Lexa, qui la retient jusqu'à la déposer délicatement sur le sol. Elle est enfin libre… « _Yu gonplei ste odon, Niylah Kom Trikru_ » lui murmure t'elle. Bell s'avance, et ravale lui aussi ses larmes, pendant que je relève une mèche de ses cheveux, pour observer son visage sans vie, tout aussi ensanglanté que celui de Raven.

« Elle est morte pour protéger Raven… » murmure t'il, pendant que mes doigts lui caressent le visage, une dernière fois…

« Alors faisons en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas morte pour rien… » dis-je la voix tremblante, en ravalant tant bien que mal de nouvelles larmes qui ne demandent qu'à couler.

Lexa ramasse un linge qui se trouve être là, surement pour le moment justement où ils se décideraient à sortir son corps. Qui sait exactement depuis combien d'heures elle est ainsi… voir même combien de jours. Je me sens subitement envahie par ma haine contre cette guerre incessante, cette violence qui régit leurs vies et leurs choix, cette horreur qui constitue leur quotidien. Je saisis le tissu et l'entoure avec, aidée de Lexa et d'Echo. Je hais _Azgeda_ , et pourtant j'ai envie de croire en la voyant ainsi nous aider, qu'on va enfin changer cela. J'ai envie de croire qu'ensemble on peut y parvenir, et que c'est possible. Vraiment possible… J'ai envie de croire qu'un jour, je vais arrêter de voir tout le monde mourir autour de moi pour cette cause là, parce qu'au fond, j'ai envie de croire qu'elle n'est malgré tout pas perdue… Et qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. J'ai envie de croire que Nyilah n'est pas morte pour rien…

* * *

Après avoir déposé le corps de Niylah dans le rover, qu'Octavia a pris soin de vérifier et qui heureusement, fonctionne correctement, je demande à Roan d'installer Raven et de l'attacher solidement pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge au maximum pendant le transport. Lexa s'approche de Bellamy, et lui demande alors ce que j'aurai dû lui demander en tout premier lieu…

« Est-ce que Raven a réussi ? »

« Oui… Raven a réussi. » lui répond t'il, alors qu'elle souffle discrètement de soulagement, égale à elle-même.

« Mais… » lui demande t'elle, avant que je ne puisse le faire. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici alors ? »

« Parce qu'il y en a une, une seule que Raven n'a pas pu désactiver depuis le labo. » nous explique t'il, aussi confus qu'inquiet. « Une seule qui se trouve de l'autre côté de cette montagne, bien après… »

« A la limite des plaines abandonnées au nord… » intervient Roan, qui vient d'entendre la conversation.

« Et ? » interrogé-je Bell, pour qu'il continue.

« Et si on est venus ici, c'est parce que Raven ne pouvait la désactiver que manuellement depuis une télécommande, qu'elle avait pu fabriquer au laboratoire. Elle a réussi à prendre une partie des codes du programme, et à s'en servir pour en re créer un qui, lui, devait lui permettre de rentrer sur le circuit fermé de cette centrale-là. D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, c'était la seule qui n'était pas reliée aux autres, je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, et elle non plus à priori. Je sais juste qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle devait absolument trouver une façon de la désactiver. Ce moyen, elle l'avait trouvé Clarke… mais maintenant, c'est trop tard… Nous ne pouvons que… »

« Trop tard ? … Où est cette télécommande, Bellamy ? » lui demandé-je, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de nous dire.

« Elle a été détruite, par Kalan. »

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir détruite ? Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elle pouvait tous les sauver, cette foutue télécommande ? » m'emporté-je contre lui.

Devant le regard sévère, bien que compatissant de Lexa, je me reprends. Bellamy n'est pas responsable de la mort de Niylah. Je suis injuste, et il ne le mérite pas. Pas cette fois…

« Il n'a pas voulu entendre raison Clarke. Il n'y avait que sa vengeance contre Roan et sa haine contre le pouvoir… » dit-il en déglutissant amèrement tout en regardant ce dernier « qui l'intéressait. Il savait que le Roi avait demandé à ce que toute personne qui franchissait ses frontières soient amenée à Polis. Et il en a donc conclu qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Nous. On était le butin que Roan n'aurait jamais parce que lui le possédait. Alors il a commencé à torturer Raven, et rien ne le dissuadait. Il a… Ensuite je lui ai dit de passer à moi, de laisser Raven en paix. On devait la protéger, tu comprends Clarke… » commence t'il à perdre contenance, pendant que je m'approche de lui, les yeux à nouveau humides. « Et ensuite il a pris Niylah, parce qu'il voulait à nouveau prendre Raven. Elle s'est proposée à sa place, et il a finalement accepté. Niylah ne l'intéressait pas, parce que… »

« Parce que… »

« Parce qu'elle n'était pas l'une des nôtres. »

Alors je comprends…

« Mon alliance avec _WanHeda_ … » interrompt Roan. « Ce chien voulait me faire payer mon alliance avec vous. » continue t'il en partant furieusement en direction de Kalan, toujours emprisonné à l'écart.

« ROAN ! » hurle Lexa, pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Niylah est morte en protégeant Raven, Clarke. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne revenait pas, j'ai compris qu'il…. Je suis désolé… »

Alors, je m'avance vers lui, et l'enlace, en lui transmettant toute mon affection, et en tentant de trouver malgré tout un peu de réconfort auprès de lui. Lorsque ses bras m'enlacent à leur tour, je sens qu'il me rend cette amitié et ce lien si particulier qui nous unit. Il est trouve l'absolution qu'il y cherche pour cette mort-là.

« Qu'en est-il pour la centrale, Bellamy ? » lui demande Lexa, ce qui nous pousse à rompre notre étreinte.

Elle a raison, Niylah est morte, mais nous risquons à tout moment de tous mourir si nous en oublions notre priorité. Et Raven doit être ramenée de toute urgence à Polis pour y être soignée.

« Sans la télécommande de Raven, il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter ce qui va peut se passer à tout moment. Raven ne pouvait pas dire exactement combien de temps nous avions, mais c'est une question de jours, tout au plus. Rien ne pourra empêcher cette centrale d'exploser, et tout ce qui est proche sera complètement détruit. C'est une centrale nucléaire, mais qui, d'après Raven, fera quand même moins de dégâts que les autres, par chance… »

« Proche à quel point ? » s'inquiète encore davantage Lexa, dont le regard se ferme.

« Quelques dizaines de kilomètres au minimum. Le reste sera des retombées radioactives, qui rendront les terres invivables, et l'atmosphère irrespirable pour toute espèce vivante. » lui réponds-je machinalement en me basant sur mes quelques connaissances à ce sujet-là, dans un regard empli de panique. « Nous devons partir… et vite. » conclus-je, en me tournant vers le Rover.

Bellamy se retourne à son tour, et me suis, juste avant de m'attraper le bras. Je lui accorde alors un regard.

« Je vais conduire. »

« Mais…. »

« Clarke, monte à l'arrière, Raven a besoin de toi. Tu es la seule à pouvoir veiller son état, et le transport ne sera pas facile à supporter pour elle. » me dit-il, raisonnablement.

Lorsque je repars vers l'arrière du véhicule, pendant que Bell s'installe au volant, je peux voir Lexa en pleine discussion avec Roan, dont le visage est plus qu'inquiet. Bien sûr que ses hommes vont venir avec nous à Polis, en partant maintenant, nous mettons toutes les chances de notre côté pour minimiser les risques et nous mettre à l'abri. Seules les terres d' _Azgeda_ sur lesquelles nous sommes actuellement seront touchées, et le territoire de Roan est suffisamment grand pour que cette partie là ne soit plus habitée. Je m'approche d'eux d'un pas pressé, et lorsque le regard grave de Lexa se pose dans le mien, je comprends alors que tout ne sera pas aussi facile.

« Que se passe t'il ? » m'empressé-je de leur demander, devant Echo qui, juste à côté de son Roi, baisse le regard.

« Il faut que vous rentriez à Polis, MAINTENANT, Clarke. » me dit Lexa, fermement et de manière déterminée.

« Vous ? » lui réponds-je, en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Lexa ? »

Je sens mon cœur commencer à taper un plus fort dans ma poitrine.

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir. »

« Comment cela ? Lexa, personne ne peut rester ici, la centrale qui se trouve à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de l'autre côté de cette montagne menace d'exploser à tout moment. Personne n'a de chance de survivre à ca, tu m'entends ? » haussé-je le ton envers elle, tout en pointant du doigt ladite montagne derrière elle.

« Je sais… » se contente t'elle de me répondre, en confrontant son regard si imperturbable malgré les circonstances dans le mien. « C'est justement pour cela que nous ne pouvons pas partir, Clarke. »

« Il y a encore un village de l'autre côté du flan de cette montagne. » complète Roan. « Des femmes et des enfants sont encore là-bas. »

Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je sens le sol trembler sous mes pieds. Non… Je jette un regard à cette montagne, comme si je cherchais à y voir au travers, et j'imagine alors des enfants courir entre des maisons, et leurs mères, innocentes elles aussi les observer. J'imagine la vie qu'il doit y régner, et qui sommes nous pour les condamner à une mort certaine sans leur laisser le choix de décider de leur propre sort ? Sans les informer de la menace imminente qui pèse sur leurs têtes, et à laquelle ils n'auront aucune chance de survivre. Nous ne pouvons pas condamner des innocents en leur ôtant ainsi leur libre-arbitre. Je regarde Lexa, le regard tremblant, et silencieusement, elle me parle. Elle ne peut pas les abandonner, _Azgeda_ EST son peuple. Lexa n'abandonnera jamais son peuple, elle ne l'a jamais fait, et elle ne le fera jamais. Mais… Je détourne mon regard vers le rover dont les portes arrières sont toujours ouvertes, et dans lequel je peux voir les pieds de Raven, avec Luna assise à ses côtés. Quand elle croise mon regard, elle se relève légèrement, et commence à descendre de la voiture. Je sais qu'elle comprend que quelque chose est en train de se passer, tout comme je sais qu'elle est actuellement en train de regarder Lexa. Dans le rétroviseur, Bellamy nous observe lui aussi, en se demandant très certainement ce qui prend autant de temps, alors que nous n'en avons pas. Puis la portière s'ouvre, et il met une jambe dehors, tout en me regardant à présent fixement. Je souffle légèrement, et lève les yeux au ciel, en me retournant vers Lexa.

« Je viens avec vous. » lui dis-je.

Pour toute réponse, Lexa s'avance vers moi, et me saisit les bras en y apposant une forte pression. Inutile d'essayer de me ramener à la réalité, j'y suis déjà Lexa…

« Clarke… Ecoute-moi… Raven a besoin de toi, et Polis a besoin de toi. » me dit-elle de manière aussi douce que déterminée, son regard vert perçant douloureusement mon âme à chaque mot qu'elle prononce. « Tu dois rentrer, parce que moi, je ne peux pas. Ma place est ici, mais pas la tienne. »

« Ma place est à tes côtés, Lexa. » lutté-je contre elle, alors que c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment. « Vous ne savez même pas si vous aurez le temps…. » continué-je, de plus en plus désespérée dans le ton de ma voix. « Polis a besoin de TOI. »

Je sais que désormais, tous me regardent. Bellamy se tient toujours dans mon dos, et Luna est à présent à nos côtés, tout comme Echo et Roan qui attendent patiemment la fin de cette conversation et la décision de Lexa. Octavia, quant à elle, a terminé de rassembler les hommes et est prête à partir, et lorsqu'elle s'avance vers nous, elle assiste donc à cette scène. Mais peu importe, à cet instant précis, il n'y a que nous qui existons. Juste Lexa et moi. Et pourtant, nous ne pouvons ignorer le monde extérieur, qui est en train de s'effondrer autour de nous, sans que nous n'ayons le pouvoir de rien stopper. Je pose à mon tour mes bras sur les siens, et essaie de lutter aussi fort que possible contre l'irrémédiable. Je manque d'air, mais trouve malgré tout la force de lui répondre, et à nouveau un souffle de vie dans la profondeur de son regard.

« Qui fera renaitre la Coalition de ses cendres si tu n'es pas là, Lexa ? » lui murmuré-je, en apposant mon front contre le sien.

« Toi. » me répond t'elle, dans un petit sourire.

« Mais ils ont besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi… »

« Mon peuple a besoin de moi, Clarke. »

Lorsque ces mots sortent de sa bouche, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres quelques secondes, puis je viens relever mon regard, et… Plus rien n'a d'importance. L'espace d'une seconde, plus rien n'a plus d'importance qu'elle et moi. Que cet amour qui nous lie. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque, et lui caresse tout en la contemplant. Je refuse de la laisser partir une fois encore, je refuse de la perdre, je refuse de l'abandonner. Mais je me refuse aussi de la changer, et c'est ce que j'aime tant chez elle. C'est ce qui la définit, ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Cet amour qui l'habite et guide ses pas chaque jour, celui pour lequel elle est aussi tant aimée, adulée et respectée. Cette dévotion. Je me refuse de changer cela, je me refuse de lui demander de ne pas être ce qu'elle est. Alors je mets une légère pression sur sa nuque, et je me délecte de son souffle que je sens se promener sur mes lèvres.

« Je reviendrai. » me murmure t'elle. « Je reviendrai toujours. »

Pour toute réponse, j'appose mes lèvres sur les siennes, et, dans autant de désespoir que de passion, j'y déverse l'absolu et infini amour que je lui porte. Le bonheur que nous partageons à cet instant me rappelle tout ce pour quoi nous nous battons chaque jour. Parce que lorsque je la sens contre moi, je suis en paix… Elle apaise mon âme et me fait oublier tout le reste. Pendant l'un de ces instants, nos âmes entrent dans une danse infinie, de laquelle rien ne peut les sortir. Rien, ni personne. Je passe mon deuxième bras autour de son cou, et l'attire contre moi, alors que je sens ses bras, aussi sensibles que forts, m'enlacer par la taille et venir caresser mon dos. Devant mes yeux, il ne défile alors que son visage, souriant, dans mes oreilles il n'y a que la douce mélodie de sa voix et de nos éclats de rire partagés, et sur mes lèvres il n'y a que notre amour. J'inspire profondément, cherchant cette liberté à laquelle je crois pour chacun d'entre nous, mais aussi pour nous deux. Je désire plus que tout que cet instant reste gravé dans ma mémoire, comme chacun de ceux que nous partageons ensemble. Je refuse de la laisser partir, et l'embrasse aussi tendrement que fortement. La saveur légèrement sucrée de ses lèvres, leur douce chaleur, me font sourire. Même si rien dans la situation ne se prête à un sourire. Mais c'est aussi le pouvoir que Lexa possède : elle fait sourire mon âme, parce qu'elle me rend heureuse. Inconditionnellement heureuse. Elle finit cependant par briser notre baiser, et m'accorde un sourire, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas en arrière, rappelée par son devoir, et de lâcher ma main, sur laquelle ses doigts se sont baladés jusqu'au dernier moment, avant de se diriger vers Roan et Echo, qui ont comme les autres observés la scène. Qu'importe.

Je fais demi-tour moi aussi, et pendant que j'avance, je lève les yeux au ciel après avoir à peine regardé Bell, dont le regard compatissant est si parlant. Silencieusement il remonte dans le Rover, et j'enjambe l'arrière du véhicule pour venir poser ma main sur l'atèle de Raven, toujours inconsciente. Et puis je me retourne vers elle, qui se trouve à présent à cheval. J'ai l'une de ces impressions de ralenti, comme si je voulais lutter contre le temps qui passe. Spectatrice d'une scène que j'aurai souhaité ne jamais revivre, je me résous à regarder Lexa, et à échanger avec elle l'un de ces regards si lourds de sens dont nous seules avons le secret. L'un de ceux qui ne sera jamais le dernier, parce que nous sommes quoi qu'il en soit condamnées à toujours nous retrouver. Dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Devant elle, Luna avance dans ma direction, et lorsqu'elle monte à son tour dans le rover avec nous alors qu'Octavia reste aux côtés de Lexa et grimpe à présent à cheval, je comprends que Lexa lui a demandé de rentrer avec moi. Puis Luna appose une main sur celle de Raven, et incline la tête à mon attention, avant de regarder à nouveau en direction de Lexa. Derrière elle, les trois autres élancent leurs chevaux, tandis qu'elle ne détache pas son regard du rover. Luna se lève et attrape les portes, avant de les fermer, pendant que Lexa fait enfin faire demi-tour à son cheval, après lui avoir adressé un signe de tête. Elle commence à s'éloigner lorsque je tape fortement contre la séparation qui se trouve entre Bellamy et moi pour donner le signal de départ. Les cavaliers autour de nous élancent leurs chevaux, tandis qu'au loin à travers la vitre, je vois s'élever un petit nuage de poussière, qui est à présent la seule chose qu'il me reste de Lexa, et qui comme elle, s'éloigne de façon irrémédiable de moi…

* * *

J'ai du mal à maintenir Raven stable, depuis plusieurs heures que nous roulons. L'instabilité du terrain ne me rend pas la tâche aisée, et Luna m'a aidée plus d'une fois à maintenir mon amie, malgré son corps déjà attaché. Elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience et son pouls s'enfonce de plus en plus. Heureusement, je sais que désormais, nous ne sommes plus très loin de Polis, et elle va pouvoir y recevoir des soins. Heureusement. Mes pensées oscillent entre la gravité de son état, Niylah dont le corps est enveloppé à côté de nous, et Lexa… Lorsque je relève le regard vers Luna, je l'observe en train de veiller sur Raven. Elle ne la lâche pas une seule seconde, et la protège comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Dans un geste aussi doux que délicat, elle vient lui caresser le front, et les mains croisées sur mes cuisses, je tente de briser le silence par un petit sourire étouffé.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna vient alors plonger son regard dans le mien, et une douceur infinie s'en dégage, tandis qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle se contente de légèrement sourire.

« Raven est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Sans elle… » commencé-je.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir que le corps de mon amie se met à remuer fortement. Et dans un premier temps, je peux envisager que ce sont les secousses du véhicule, mais je réalise très vite qu'il n'en est rien. Je me relève subitement et crie à Luna de la détacher. Ses muscles se crispent encore plus, et elle commence à recracher. Le regard de Luna se terrifie et elle s'exécute, m'aidant ainsi à passer Raven sur le côté. Je tape fortement contre la paroi, à m'en faire mal à la main :`

« ACCELERE BELLAMY ! » hurlé-je, pour être sûr qu'il reçoive bien le message, et lorsque je sens sous mes pieds qu'on prend de la vitesse, je suis rassurée.

« Clarke, que se passe t'il ? » me demande Luna, plus inquiète que jamais.

« Il faut la tenir, elle convulse. Aide-moi à bien la maintenir, on est presque à Polis. »

« Mais on ne peut rien faire ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien pour la calmer. »

Le corps de Raven se débat si fortement que nous avons du mal même à deux à la tenir en place. Son visage est aussi vide que crispé, et la bave qui lui coule maintenant dans le cou est douloureuse à voir. D'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrent et se révulsent, ce qui effraie Luna. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui murmurer un « shuuuut shuuut, ca va aller… », comme si Raven allait l'entendre. Je fronce les sourcils et prie pour qu'on arrive dans les prochaines minutes, mais nous avons encore quinze minutes devant nous. D'un coup, le corps de Raven se crispe fortement et s'apaise brutalement. Et à ce moment-là, mon cœur se serre, tout comme ma gorge. Une panique incontrôlable s'empare de mon regard, et je saisis ses épaules pour la remettre sur le dos, surprenant Luna à qui je ne parle pas. Je pose mes doigts sur sa carotide et écoute juste après son souffle. Non, non, non, NON NON NON …. ! Je sors mon manteau et le balance à côté de moi, devant le regard paniqué de Luna, puis me lève et me place au dessus de Raven.

« BELLAMY … » hurlé-je, suppliante…

J'ai du mal à trouver ma respiration, mais pourtant je vais devoir retrouver le souffle pour deux. Penchée sur elle, j'appose mes deux mains sur sa poitrine et commence le massage. Luna comprend alors, et me demande ce qu'elle peut faire. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux qu'essayer de la ramener parmi nous, et je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Je ne vais pas perdre Raven.

« Allez Rav', tu ne peux pas me faire ca ! Pas maintenant. ALLEZ, RAVEN. » lui hurlé-je, pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je regarde son visage mortifié, et pourtant je me refuse à l'abandonner. Je me refuse à perdre quelqu'un de plus aujourd'hui. Alors je compte et masse. Je masse et compte. J'y mets mon poids, justement dosé, mais aussi mon cœur. J'y mets mon cœur, parce que je veux que le sien reparte. Je veux que le sien rebatte. Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne PEUX PAS la perdre. J'ai déjà trop perdu aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas !

« Allez, Allez… » lui dis-je, entre deux souffles.

J'ai chaud, j'ai mal au bras, mais j'ai avant tout mal au cœur. Au moins, le mien bat, je ne peux pas me plaindre. Pas maintenant. Je revois son sourire défiler devant mes yeux. Je revois sa démarche, et sa queue de cheval se balancer au rythme de ses hanches. Je revois sa rage contre moi à cause de Finn, et puis je ne vois ensuite que son sourire. J'entends sa voix, et lorsque je reviens à la réalité, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui passe. Je regarde son corps qui ne répond toujours pas sous mes mains, mais tant pis. Je continue. Je…

« Je ne peux pas te perdre toi non plus. » murmuré-je, en maudissant tout ce que je peux maudire à cet instant. « Allez Rav', s'il-te-plait… » la supplié-je, pendant que des larmes viennent commencer à embrumer ma vision.

Luna reste silencieuse, impuissante et paralysée elle aussi à l'idée de la perdre. Je regarde à nouveau son corps et son visage sans vie. Mes mains me brulent, ma cage thoracique me tire, et ma mâchoire se crispe. Lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule, je relève subitement la tête et réalise que je ne me suis même pas aperçue que nous n'étions plus en mouvement. Je ne me suis pas aperçue que nous sommes enfin arrivés à Polis, et ce n'est que lorsque je croise le regard de ma mère après avoir senti la pression de sa main sur mon épaule que je réalise enfin. Je suis toujours en train de faire le massage cardiaque, pendant qu'elle vient se placer de l'autre côté pour prendre le pouls de Raven.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » me demande t'elle, la voix nouée.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais elle vit encore, Maman. Je ne sais pas… Je … » commencé-je à craquer.

« Clarke… »

Mais je continue. Je n'arrête pas, et Luna continue de me regarder avec une infinie tristesse, tout comme Bellamy qui se trouve désormais à l'arrière du Rover.

« Clarke.. » tente à nouveau ma mère… « C'est terminé. »

A peine me dit-elle cela qu'une explosion sourde retentit, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur l'horizon. Tout se fige autour de moi, seul un nuage de fumée s'élève devant nous. Plus rien ne bouge. Plus rien ne vit. Tout s'arrête. Je sens mes lèvres s'ouvrir, et alors que je fixe l'horizon, j'ai envie de hurler. Mais je n'en ai plus la force. Tout s'arrête, je n'entends plus rien, ne vois plus rien, ne sens plus rien. La seule chose que j'arrive à percevoir, c'est la sensation de cet anneau qui frôle ma peau sous mon haut, contre ma poitrine, et contre mon cœur… Mon cœur qui vient juste de s'arrêter lui aussi.


	13. Life is about more than just surviving

**Hello !**

 **Nous y voilà... Ce n'est pas en début de chapitre que j'ai envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

 **Treizième chapitre, long, mais je pense qu'il en vaut la peine. Je l'espère de tout coeur.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous emportera.**

 **Il n'y avait pas meilleur titre pour lui que cette phrase qui résume non seulement la vie de ce personnage, mais aussi ce couple si charismatique. Il n'y a pas meilleure phrase pour résumer tout un chemin de vie, que l'on se doit tous d'appliquer.**

 **"Life is about more than just surviving."**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Que fait-on ? » demande Echo, le regard empli d'inquiétude.

Lorsque je stoppe mon cheval en arrivant à leur hauteur, je regarde attentivement les alentours. Des femmes et des enfants sortent alors de leurs maisons, et nous observent curieusement. Que vient faire leur Roi ici, et … Heda ? Heda est en vie ? Voilà ce qui se lit dans chacun de leurs regards. Cette incompréhension, mêlée à la surprise et l'inquiétude de nous voir parmi eux. Nous ne pouvons pas créer un élan de panique, mais nous devons faire vite. Personne ne sait exactement combien de temps nous avons, et autant nous pouvons avoir des jours devant nous, autant tout peut…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma pensée, que le sol se met à légèrement trembler, soulevant au passage quelques petits cailloux, et je dévie donc de suite mon regard vers l'horizon. Je n'y vois rien, et la distance me paraît si énorme que je me demande même comment un danger aussi lointain peut nous atteindre. Comment une chose aussi lointaine peut nous menacer de manière aussi imminente, et pourtant, il me suffit de repenser à l'enseignement de Titus, et à nos origines : à la façon dont la Terre est devenue si hostile, juste avant que _Becca PramHeda_ ne nous permette à nouveau de l'apprivoiser. Ma monture est en train de s'énerver sous mes jambes, et tandis que la population commence à manifester une certaine nervosité, je fais demi-tour, et reviens vers Roan. Les regards tout autour de nous sont subitement submergés d'un élan de panique.

« Heda… » me presse t'il de prendre une décision.

J'inspire profondément, et sens mon corps tout entier se tendre. Nous n'avons pas le temps de rentrer sur Polis. Mais si nous restons ici, dans la peur de ne pas pouvoir parvenir à la capitale sains et saufs, combien de temps allons-nous encore tenir ? Je balaie rapidement des yeux la petite cinquantaine de personnes qui se trouve plus ou moins devant nous, et dont certaines commencent à réellement paniquer, lorsqu'une autre secousse vient ébranler le sol sous nos pieds. Mais que se passe t'il réellement ? Pourquoi la terre se met-elle à trembler comme cela ? Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je dois lutter contre un soudain sentiment de peur qui m'oppresse, pour ainsi garder mon esprit clair, et surtout mon calme qui peut s'avérer salutaire. J'ai un peuple à guider. Je dois trouver une solution, prendre une décision… Et vite. Mais quel réel choix ai-je ? Soit je nous expose au risque de tous mourir en partant pour Polis maintenant, avec cette centrale qui peut à tout moment exploser et tout rafler sur son passage. Soit je nous condamne à nous enfermer dans un bunker, mais qui sait pour combien de temps ? L'air devrait rester respirable en cas d'explosion, nous n'aurions qu'à survivre à cette dernière, qui ne devrait occasionner que des dégâts minimes selon Bellamy, mais je n'en sais pas assez pour savoir si je prends le risque…. J'ai besoin de précisions, et la seule personne qui aurait pu m'en donner se trouve actuellement entre la vie et la mort. Je dois pourtant prendre une décision, immédiatement, et lorsque je relève enfin le regard, je croise ceux de Roan, Echo et Octavia qui m'observent en silence.

« Nous partons pour le bunker. Ne rentrez pas dans les détails, nous devons quitter au plus vite les lieux, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir… Pour l'instant.» leur annoncé-je, d'une voix grave et forte. « Roan, ce village est bien le seul aux alentours ? Le seul directement menacé ? » lui demandé-je confirmation, alors qu'il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Echo et Octavia élancent leurs chevaux pour faire le tour du ledit village, et répandre aussi rapidement que possible la nouvelle et surtout distribuer les ordres. L'agitation et la panique s'emparent subitement de l'atmosphère, et des cris s'en élèvent quand un grondement vient briser le silence qui semble régner au dessus des Plaines abandonnées, se dessinant à l'horizon. Nos regards effrayés se posent alors dans cette direction, et je sens mon cœur se serrer subitement.

« VITE ! » crié-je à Octavia, qui, suivie de quelques personnes, commence déjà à rebrousser chemin vers l'autre côté de la montagne.

Chaque mère tient fermement son enfant par la main, l'entrainant de façon presque violente, aussi vite que possible derrière elle. Chaque homme essaie d'emporter quelques effets personnels avec lui, mais certains en laissent même tomber, préférant finalement ne pas s'encombrer de futilités : juste le strict nécessaire, des armes et leur famille. Echo vient juste de me rejoindre, et de me demander avec inquiétude où est son Roi, alors que maintenant nous devons partir parce que nous n'avons plus le temps. J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de nous, ne laissant place qu'au chaos. Des images de TonDC complètement détruite viennent obscurcir ma vision, opprimant ma tête et accaparant ainsi mes pensées l'espace de quelques instants. La peur que je lis dans chacun des regards que je croise ne me laisse pas le temps de respirer, parce que je sais que chacun ignore tout de la gravité de la situation bien qu'ils savent désormais tous une chose : ils sont en danger. Comment empêcher un homme d'avoir peur quand une menace inconnue peut attenter à sa vie à tout moment, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ? Je serre les dents et déglutis difficilement, puis observe à nouveau Echo, qui m'aide à guider les hommes derrière Octavia. Puis je regarde derrière moi, aussi inquiète qu'elle, et cherche à apercevoir Roan. Sans succès… Où est-il ? Nous ne sommes pourtant qu'à moins de cinq cent mètres du bunker, mais la route paraît interminable pour cette population apeurée qui coure aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Lorsqu'un petit garçon s'entrave et tombe violemment sur le sol, sa mère stoppe ses pas en s'apercevant que son fils se trouve quelques mètres en arrière, pendant que je saute de cheval et l'aide à se relever. Echo à mes côtés qui maintient mon cheval, toujours plus agité, je repousse le garçon dans les bras de sa mère, qui le saisit fermement et le soulève avant de se remettre à courir. Je m'apprête à remonter à cheval, quand nous entendons un bruit sourd derrière nous. Le visage d'Echo se fige littéralement, tout comme ma main posée sur l'encolure de ma monture, qui ne peut à présent que ressentir son stress. Le ressentir et le comprendre. Mon regard se durcit, et je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre en selle que déjà elle s'élance….

Je sais ce que ce bruit associé à ce nuage de poussière, qui s'élève du flan même de la montagne à une centaine de mètres devant nous, signifie. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, et jette un rapide regard par dessus mon épaule droite, pour vérifier qu'ils sont tous en sécurité. Je sais qu'Octavia les guide, et assurera du mieux qu'elle peut leur sécurité au vu des circonstances. Dans un cri, j'élance mon cheval à la suite de celui d'Echo, et même si je sais que cela peut ne servir à rien, je ne la laisserai pas aller vérifier seule. Je sens ma poitrine se tirer, et ai l'impression qu'on se précipite droit vers un enfer, duquel on pourra peut-être ne pas ressortir vivantes. Lorsque nous arrivons à hauteur de l'origine de ce bruit qui nous a glacé le sang à toutes les deux, je relève mon regard vers le flan de cette montagne si menaçante, pour en voir des débris s'apprêter à tomber. A nous tomber dessus.

« Echo, nous devons faire demi-tour, le terrain va s'effondrer ! » lui ordonné-je en criant, violemment.

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas, et se contente de m'adresser un regard aussi déterminé que peiné. Je n'y vois pourtant aucun affront à mon égard, et je sais que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle défie à cet instant précis. Ce n'est pas contre moi qu'elle se bat mais bien contre cette nature, si forte et imprévisible, qu'au fond elle sait ne pas pouvoir vaincre. Mais elle n'abandonnera pas pour autant.

« ROAN ! » hurlé-je de toutes mes forces, en balayant du regard les environs. « ROAN ! »

Je ne nous laisserai pas mourir ici pour autant, mais je ne peux pas non plus renoncer à tenter de le trouver jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais quand est-ce que nous arriverons réellement au dernier moment ? Qui va le déterminer ? Cet éboulement témoigne bien de notre impuissance et de notre absence de contrôle sur tout ce chaos qui nous entoure, et pourtant, nous sommes deux encore debout au milieu de cette poussière qui encombre et obstrue nos voies respiratoires. Nos chevaux ont du mal à avancer au milieu de ce terrain complètement parsemé de milliers de roches tombées quelques instants plus tôt, et c'est pour cette raison que j'en descends pour continuer à pieds. Echo fait de même, et alors qu'elle se précipite au milieu de ce terrain accidenté, avec cette montagne qui menace toujours de s'effondrer à nouveau, je lui hurle d'un ton sec et autoritaire d'être prudente. Elle comprend à mon regard que je ne nous autorise raisonnablement que quelques minutes de recherches, et que je ne mettrai pas davantage nos vies en danger. Le village que nous avons quitté quelques minutes plus tôt n'est à présent plus, l'avalanche de roches a tout emporté sur son passage, ne laissant aucun espoir de retrouver un quelconque survivant. Au fond de moi, je sais que nous prenons un risque inconsidérable, mais je ne peux lutter contre cet espoir de peut-être retrouver Roan, qui par miracle, ne se serait pas trouvé là. Pourquoi ne nous a t'il pas suivies alors qu'ils avaient TOUS des ordres ? A chaque pas que je fais sur ces rochers, je rage contre le Roi d' _Azgeda_ qui une fois encore m'a désobéi. Soudain, je stoppe mes pas, et inspire profondément tout en me redressant. La roche sur laquelle je me trouve me donne une vue plus dégagée de cet enfer dans lequel nous nous trouvons, me rappelant un peu que malgré sa stabilité, tout peut encore s'écrouler à tout moment sous mes pieds sans que je ne puisse lutter. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle, et rester ici plus longtemps ne sert à rien. Si Roan était là, il est impossible qu'il ait survécu. Tout est détruit, il n'y a plus âme qui vive, hormis Echo et moi.

Pourtant, une petite voix lointaine m'empêche de crier mon ordre de repli à la chef des armées d' _Azgeda_. Comme un murmure empli de désespoir qui vient délicatement caresser mes oreilles, et je tente sans réellement savoir pourquoi de l'isoler de ce silence morbide qui nous entoure. Comme si ce même silence était le plus bruyant qui soit, je tente de me concentrer sur cette voix. Comme un besoin inexplicable de l'identifier. Pendant ces quelques instants, plus rien d'autre n'existe autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien, ne sens plus rien, et n'entends que cette voix, ce murmure, juste avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur le flan de cette montagne…

« ECHO ! » lui hurlé-je de toutes mes forces, tout en me précipitant en courant vers elle, qui se trouve à à peine quelques mètres devant moi.

Le sol se remet à trembler dans un grondement assourdissant et mon cœur s'arrête aussi vite que mes jambes me portent dans sa direction. Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir, ni même d'analyser quoi que ce soit, je la vois se retourner et regarder avec effroi cette terre qui s'éboule au dessus de sa tête, pendant que je me jette sur elle pour la plaquer violemment contre une roche qui, peut-être, nous sauvera la vie vu son inclinaison. Nos corps viennent brutalement marteler le sol à quelques mètres de l'endroit initial où elle se trouvait sous la force de mon plaquage. Je pousse un cri de douleur en heurtant mon coude à la réception contre ce que je pense être une pointe d'une roche, et la douleur m'irradie tout le bras pendant que je puise dans mes dernières forces pour le bouger et mettre mes deux mains sur ma tête. Ainsi j'espère la protéger, et la protéger la sienne par la même occasion. Je sens le corps immobile d'Echo contre le mien qui ne bouge pas davantage, et peux presque croire que le ciel se déchire littéralement au dessus de nous, tant le bruit est assourdissant. La tension de nos corps nous paralyse, ou alors peut-être est-ce parce que nous le sommes réellement ? Lorsque je respire à nouveau l'air poussiéreux qui nous entoure, je peux sentir ma cage thoracique se soulever, bien que difficilement, et me tirer sous la violence du choc qui en fait, m'a littéralement coupé le souffle. Mon coude me lance atrocement, et je serre les dents tout en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux et en bougeant les orteils. Histoire de vérifier que cette douleur qui me tiraille ne vient bien que de mon coude, et pas d'une autre partie de mon corps. Puis je prends appui sur mon bras droit pour retirer mon poids de son corps à elle, et je la vois en train de m'observer, le regard empli de peur. Après quelques instants comme cela, elle se passe la main dans les cheveux, pour en retirer du sang dans un grognement. Mais elle sait comme moi que je viens juste de lui sauver la vie. Je me relève, et regarde cette roche qui nous a malgré tout protégées de celle qui a bien failli nous tuer. Je souffle de soulagement, pendant qu'elle est toujours au sol, en train de reprendre petit à petit ses esprits, puis je lui tends rapidement une main. Dans un regard aussi confus que reconnaissant, bien que silencieux, elle la saisit.

« Merci. » me murmure t'elle, alors que j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, accompagné d'un regard déterminé.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps. » conclus-je.

Elle sait que j'ai raison, et se résigne à me suivre lorsque je me mets à avancer le plus vite possible au milieu de ce terrain aussi accidenté qu'imprévisible. Les chevaux ont fui bien plus loin, et j'ose espérer que leur instinct de survie les aura guidés et ainsi protégés. Mais cela signifie que nous sommes à présent seules, et que nous devons survivre et nous sauver. Lorsque j'entends Echo trébucher derrière moi, je me retourne et la vois serrer les dents de douleur. Sa jambe en sang l'empêche d'avancer plus vite, et je fais quelques pas en arrière pour la soutenir. Mais avant cela, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa cuisse, dont la chair est entaillée sous son pantalon, déchiré lui aussi surement au cours de notre chute. Je lui saisis le bras et l'aide à se hisser sur cette roche par dessus laquelle nous devons passer pour être au maximum en sécurité. Juste après, le terrain est légèrement plus stable, et plat. Lorsqu'elle prend appui sur moi pour en descendre de l'autre côté, elle pousse un cri à la réception, et dans un regard silencieux, je fais preuve de compassion. Le désespoir qui règne en ces lieux ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix que celui d'espérer ensemble nous en sortir, et rejoindre le seul endroit où nous serons en sécurité à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Cette traversée sera un douloureux enfer pour Echo, mais elle comme moi savons que c'est aussi notre seule chance de survie, en admettant que cette centrale nous laisse même le temps d'y arriver. Lorsqu'un petit nuage de fumée s'en élève à l'horizon, nous stoppons subitement nos pas pour un court moment, les regards apeurés et le souffle quelque peu coupé. Mais rapidement, nous reprenons nos esprits, et continuons notre marche à travers ces décombres laissés derrière eux par ces éboulements. La montagne donne l'impression de nous hurler sa rage, et pourtant la plus grande peur que nous ressentons ne provient pas de cette géante de la nature, mais bien de l'horreur que nous les hommes, nous lui avons infligée par le passé. Parce qu'une centrale nucléaire n'est pas issue de la nature… Comme un doux revers de médaille… Pendant que nos pieds foulent de manière aussi incertaine que régulière le sol, je relève subitement le regard en entendant un son qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Le regard surpris d'Echo, lorsque je la lâche et me précipite par dessus quelques pierres, est vite remplacé par un de soulagement.

« Roan… » soufflé-je dans un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude, lorsque je réalise qu'une de ses jambes est complètement prise au piège sous un ensemble de roches, et une en particulier.

Arrivée à notre niveau, Echo regarde son Roi, dont le visage ensanglanté est crispé par la douleur.

« Mon Roi… » lui murmure t'elle, le regard empli d'inquiétude, quand à son tour elle réalise la gravité de la situation.

Après lui avoir accordé un bref regard, je me relève et tente de dégager sa jambe. Après avoir sorti les petits, je tente de soulever le plus gros rocher qui la bloque toujours. Mais Roan se met à hurler lorsque ce dernier lui retombe dessus parce que je viens de le lâcher. Dans un cri de rage que je contiens pas, je réalise que je ne peux pas le bouger seule. Echo lui pose alors la main sur le torse, et je saisis mon épée, ce qui provoque un élan de panique chez eux lorsqu'ils me regardent la lever au dessus de sa jambe. Mais dans un regard déterminé, je ne leur laisse pas le temps de protester, ni même de me demander ce que je compte en faire, et la plante violemment juste à côté de son genou, avant de l'enfoncer de toutes mes forces. Puis je sors ma deuxième, et fais de même au plus proche de son pied, de l'autre côté de ce rocher, que je ne peux visiblement pas soulever à mains nues. Echo n'ayant pas tous ses appuis à cause de sa jambe blessée, notre seule chance est de se servir de mes armes pour faire levier suffisamment longtemps pour dégager la jambe de Roan. Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance… Mais je sais qu'Echo le comprend. C'est notre seule et unique chance. Roan doit avoir les os brisés, et…

« Echo… » lui signifié-je d'un signe de tête de se rapprocher, pendant que Roan se tort de douleur. « Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance. » lui dis-je doucement.

Elle acquiesce, et s'agenouille tant bien que mal, à proximité de sa jambe, prête à la tirer dès que je lui permettrai de le faire. Sans cela, nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que d'abandonner Roan, et lorsque je croise son regard, je sais déjà qu'il a lui-même pensé à cette éventualité. Mais pas moi… Pas s'il y a une autre solution. Mon regard se pose sur mes deux armes, sur qui tout repose désormais. Puis je les empoigne fermement, et mets toute ma force et mon poids dessus, en forçant sur mes deux épaules d'une manière aussi douloureuse que déterminée. J'en hurle de douleur, et m'agrippe aux poignées de mes épées aussi férocement que possible. Tout se passe en une seconde, une seule petite seconde pendant laquelle j'ai senti la pierre bouger sous le poids de ma rage et de ma détermination. Mais lorsque je relâche, je ne sais malheureusement pas si cette seconde a suffi. Ce n'est que lorsque je serre les dents pour étouffer toute cette douleur et cette tension que j'ai ressenties parcourir chacun de mes muscles, et que je regarde enfin Echo, que je peux de permettre de souffler à nouveau et de laisser tout cela retomber. La jambe de Roan est désormais libre, tout comme son sang qui se répand à présent sur le sol. Echo plonge ses mains sur sa blessure pour essayer de la maintenir fermée, pendant que je m'empresse de déchirer ma manche. Puis je saisis l'une de mes épées et la pose contre sa jambe avant de l'entourer avec le bout de tissu, sous le regard gratifiant et incertain d'Echo. Puis je serre de toutes mes forces sur chaque bout pour comprimer la blessure, avant de refaire un nœud et de serrer à nouveau. Je tente d'arracher de la même manière ma deuxième manche, qui malheureusement résiste plus que la première, alors je demande à Echo de l'entailler, et de finir par m'aider à l'ôter. Elle s'exécute, et m'aide par la suite à bander le bas de la jambe de Roan, afin que l'épée qui sert de stabilisateur tienne solidement en place contre son membre. Puis, sans tarder, nous lui saisissons les bras et l'aidons à se relever, ce qui ne se fait pas sans douleur pour lui. Après avoir passé ses bras autour de nos épaules, et avoir demandé d'un regard silencieux à Echo jusqu'où elle pourrait aller dans son état, compte tenu des centaines de mètres qu'il nous reste encore à parcourir, nous commençons à avancer. Mais avant cela, je retire du sol ma deuxième épée, et la remets sur mon dos. Puis nous essayons d'avancer le plus rapidement possible pour fuir cet enfer qui ne demande qu'à nous engloutir. Je ne fuis pas grande chose dans la vie, je n'ai même jamais fui jusqu'à présent. Je ne fuis pas la mort, je dirai même que je l'embrasse. Mais aujourd'hui, je préfère encore plus embrasser la vie.

* * *

Lorsque nous voyons enfin une silhouette se dessiner au loin, un petit sourire incontrôlable se dessine sur mon visage. Quand elle s'approche rapidement de nous, je n'en suis que plus ravie et soulagée, bien que ma raison me rappelle que les portes du bunker devraient être fermées actuellement. Mais Octavia nous attendait, et lorsqu'elle regarde l'état gravissime de Roan, elle marque un temps d'arrêt, juste avant de venir me prêter main forte. Mais je l'arrête et lui demande de remplacer plutôt Echo, qui après une hésitation, lui cède la place. Et c'est ainsi que nous parcourons les derniers mètres, qui, si nous arrivons à les franchir, seront je l'espère salutaires. Octavia n'aurait pas dû ressortir, mais notre dévotion nous porte bien souvent au-delà de notre raison. Je ne peux que le comprendre lorsque je passe enfin la porte du bunker qu'Echo maintient ouverte le temps que nous descendons Roan, qui s'assoit sur les marches de l'escalier dès que possible. Je remonte en direction de la porte, et observe une dernière fois ce ciel qui va perdre dans très peu de temps cette beauté que je lui aime tant. Nous n'avions finalement pas quelques jours. Octavia me rejoint, et je saisis la poignée de cette porte, pendant qu'elle regarde à son tour l'immensité de cette nature qui paraît pourtant bien calme vu d'ici. Le calme avant la tempête...

« Allons-nous survivre, Heda ? » me demande t'elle.

« Nous allons très vite le savoir. » me contenté-je de lui répondre, tout en fermant les portes devant moi.

Pendant que je les verrouille, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Mount Weather et à cette vie sous terre que je me refuse d'avoir. Pourtant, je sais que c'est notre seule chance de survie. Mon instinct me dit que nous n'aurions jamais eu le temps de suffisamment nous éloigner, et en l'occurrence de rejoindre Polis. La terre n'a cessé de me démontrer jusqu'à présent que j'ai raison. Nous devons nous éloigner des portes, et finalement, la seule chose qui me rassure quand j'en condamne l'accès pour une durée indéterminée, c'est de savoir que Clarke est à présent à Polis, et que l'avenir de la Coalition est assuré, et entre de bonnes mains. Les seules, si ce n'est les miennes, qui sont capables de la guider, et qui lui permettront de renaitre de ses cendres une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette pensée me fait sourire, parce que malgré tout l'espace d'une seconde, je ne pense pas à la gravité de la situation. Mon seul regret est de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point je l'aimais avant qu'elle ne parte.

Je descends les quelques marches et observe ces hommes et ces femmes en contre-bas qui attendent patiemment que quelque chose se produise. Quelque chose qu'ils redoutent, qui les terrifie, et qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Lorsque les regards apeurés se relèvent vers moi, je rehausse le mien et tente de leur transmettre toute ma détermination et mon espoir que ces portes se ré-ouvrent rapidement. Je nous pense sincèrement en sécurité, et pendant que tous me témoignent autant de gratitude de les avoir menés ici que d'incertitude quant à la position dans laquelle je nous ai mis, je décide de prendre la parole pour clarifier la situation :

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous resterons ici, mais cet endroit est notre seule chance de survie à ce qui se prépare. A ce qui nous guette de manière imminente. » commencé-je d'une voix posée.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous guette, Heda ? » s'empresse de me demander une femme, qui serre contre elle son petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année, que je ne tarde pas à reconnaître.

J'inspire, et les regarde tous un à un.

« Une centrale nucléaire à l'autre bout des plaines abandonnées, qui est sur le point d'exploser. »

Une grande incompréhension s'empare de la pièce, ce qui fait relever le regard d'Echo vers moi. Je ne tarde pas à continuer :

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici, et ne sortirons que lorsque je serai sûre que nous ne craignions rien. Nous rejoindrons Polis à ce moment-là. »

« Mais sans vouloir t'offenser Heda, nous ne voulons pas aller à Polis, nous sommes chez nous ici. » intervient un homme, sans aucune agressivité dans la voix.

« Il n'y aura plus rien ici après. » lui réponds-je, aussi fermement que désolée. « Nous repartirons à Polis pour que votre Roi reçoive les soins nécessaires… »

Lorsque je dis cela, je suis parcourue par un sentiment d'incertitude incontrôlable, me procurant un frisson que je dissimule pourtant à tous. Je ne pense pas réellement ce que je viens de dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que lorsque mon regard se pose sur Roan, allongé et couvert dans un coin de la pièce, je réalise qu'il n'a surement plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et pourtant j'ai envie de croire qu'il possède suffisamment de force pour combattre ce mal qui le ronge, et survivre. Le problème est surtout que nous n'avons rien ici pour le soulager, ni les connaissances médicales de Clarke, ni même de quoi faire des cataplasmes. Nous sommes enfermés sous terre, et je sais au fond de moi que Roan ne reverra peut-être jamais la lueur du jour. Je décide donc d'aller le voir, et ne rajoute rien de plus dans l'immédiat. Echo veille à son chevet, lorsque je vois Octavia revenir avec une aiguille en métal incandescente et un fil de pêche, qu'elle a trouvé je ne sais où.

« Laisse-moi te recoudre. » demande t'elle à Echo.

« Non. »

« Echo… » murmure une voix enrouée, ce qui l'interpelle, et lui fait agrandir, presque à contrecœur, un peu plus le trou de son pantalon.

Roan déglutit difficilement, et pendant qu'Echo s'éloigne avec Octavia, je prends place auprès de lui, et observe son état en silence.

« Je ne vais pas survivre, tu le sais comme moi. » me murmure t'il.

« Tu comptes abandonner si facilement ? » lui réponds-je, comme pour le provoquer.

Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de cette façon. Mais je sais qu'il a raison, et ne compte pas pour autant le lui dire.

« Pourquoi as-tu désobéi ? » lui demandé-je, en reprenant tout mon sérieux.

« Je ne t'ai pas désobéi Heda, je suis juste… » tente t'il de me répondre avant de se tordre sous une douleur qui l'accable, juste avant de continuer péniblement « Je… suis juste reparti en arrière en entendant un homme appeler à l'aide. »

Mon regard s'intensifie.

« Il n'y avait personne d'autre en vie, Roan. »

« Je sais, il a été enseveli sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, et juste avant qu'une autre avalanche ne s'abatte sur moi. La suite, tu la connais. »

« Repose-toi. » lui dis-je pour clôturer la discussion, avant de commencer à me relever.

Mais sa main saisit mon poignet, ce qui me fait me retourner.

« _Azgeda_ prête allégeance à ta Coalition, Lexa. Alors promets-moi de respecter ta parole, et de les protéger. Promets-moi de ne pas les faire payer pour les crimes de ma mère. »

« Je n'ai rien à te promettre du tout, Roan. » me contenté-je de lui répondre, avant d'ajouter : « _Azgeda_ fait partie de ma Coalition, et ce n'est pas moi qui mettrait en péril cela. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

« Je sais. Mais si je ne survis pas… »

Pour toute réponse, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et partage ses inquiétudes. Puis il regarde Echo, qui sous l'aiguille d'Octavia, serre les dents de douleur.

« Elle est la seule à pouvoir les guider à tes côtés. » me dit-il dans un souffle résolu, et en même temps plein d'espoir.

Je sais ce que Roan cherche à faire. Il cherche à savoir à quel point mon alliance avec Echo peut être stable et durable, compte tenu de notre passé.

« Ce n'est pas elle qui a tué Costia. » murmure t'il.

Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je me retourne vers lui, la gorge serrée et le regard sceptique.

« Kalan l'a fait. Echo n'est pas innocente, aucun de nous ne l'est, mais c'est lui le véritable responsable. Ma mère et lui.» m'avoue t'il dans un demi soupir.

Je sens mon ventre se nouer, et ma respiration se saccader. Chaque muscle de mon visage pourtant impassible jusqu'alors, témoigne maintenant de la peine qui surgit dans mon regard, à l'image de la rage qui m'envahit. Mon poing se resserre, ce qui ne manque pas d'échapper à Roan, malgré son état. L'intensité et la gravité de ses traits me prouvent qu'il ne ment pas. Il ne tente pas d'inventer un mensonge, dans l'espoir vain que j'accorde mon entier pardon à Echo pour avoir torturé et tué Costia, même si ce n'est pas elle la réelle responsable. Non, aussi douloureuse que soit cette révélation, il m'apparaît qu'elle est avant tout le dernier élément d'un passé que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent. La mort de Costia me hante depuis des années, mais c'est aussi parce que j'ignore réellement ce qu'il s'est passé au moment même de sa mort. Nia est et restera pour moi la principale coupable, parce que c'est elle qui a donné l'ordre. Mais j'ai longtemps naïvement pensé que l'ancienne Reine avait donné le coup salutaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Echo avoue l'avoir torturée, ce qui finalement est aussi affreux, si ce n'est plus, qu'une mort soudaine. Là, j'ai réalisé que Nia n'avait pas donné le coup salutaire, mais Echo non plus. Kalan… Je lève les yeux au ciel, essayant d'étouffer mes larmes de colère envers cet homme que je déteste plus que quiconque à cet instant, puis je les dévie vers Echo, de qui je croise alors le regard. Dans cet échange silencieux, je tente d'apercevoir sa rédemption. Je déglutis amèrement, et finis par la voir regarder le sol juste avant de me regarder à nouveau, une once de regret et de remord dans le fond des yeux. La mâchoire serrée, je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer à Polis, et rendre justice une bonne fois pour toutes à Costia.

« Ta mère était trop lâche pour le faire elle-même. » lâché-je dédaigneusement à Roan.

« Ma mère était beaucoup de choses Lexa, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais… » commence t'il, juste avant de serrer les dents de douleur sous mon regard extrêmement dur, « la Coalition est la voie du changement pour nous tous. Si tu survis à cela, tu pourras finir ce que tu as commencé, et tous les guider sur un chemin beaucoup plus prometteur pour chacun des hommes qui aura pu survivre à tout cela. Chacun a le droit à une seconde chance, je l'ai eue moi-même grâce à toi. Tu auras besoin d'elle pour… Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un de confiance à leur tête, et elle est ton meilleur atout. » continue t'il en la regardant, qui parle à présent avec Octavia.

J'inspire profondément. En me disant cela, je comprends que Roan n'en a plus pour longtemps, et que ce qu'il me demande, c'est mon accord pour la proclamer Reine à sa suite. Après lui, il n'y a plus de sang royal, et je sais qu'Echo est la personne la plus respectée et la plus à même de les diriger. Mais la réelle question, et au fond celle que Roan me pose réellement, c'est de savoir jusqu'à quel point moi je décide de lui accorder ma confiance ? Au point de la placer sur le Trône ?...

« Elle ne te trahira pas. »

« Elle n'en aura pas l'occasion sans que cela ne lui coute la vie, et celle de tout son clan s'il le faut. » lui réponds-je, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus.

Il comprend ma position, et acquiesce d'un signe de tête, que je lui retourne, juste avant de m'éloigner silencieusement. J'emprunte alors le couloir, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai plus envie de penser, et ai juste besoin de faire le vide. Mais lorsque j'arrive à hauteur de cette pièce, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'y arrêter. Sans un mot et sans même un souffle, je fais un pas dedans et me retrouve à nouveau face à ces chaines. Je sens ma gorge se serrer lorsque j'y revois Niylah pendue devant moi, morte. Je me pince les lèvres quand mes plus sombres pensées me rattrapent, parce que même si je sais que ce n'est pas ici que Costia est morte, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si sa torture ressemblait à cela, ou si elle était encore pire. Je pose par réflexe mes mains sur mon abdomen, comme pour essayer d'étouffer la douleur, mêlée à la rage que je ressens viscéralement. Le rage de n'avoir rien pu faire. J'ai envie de crier, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai pourtant déjà passé des heures entières à pleurer Costia, mais jusqu'au bout de cette quête pour laquelle elle a donné sa vie, jusqu'au bout, j'aurai toujours été rattrapée par cette douleur incontrôlable, et ces révélations ou ces évènements qui me ramènent de manière irrémédiable vers elle. Je sens alors des larmes couler sur mes joues, et ferme les yeux, pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Je suis seule, dans cette pièce, seule confrontée aux dernières révélations que je viens d'entendre qui mettent ainsi un terme à toutes ces interrogations que j'ai depuis des années concernant les circonstances de sa mort. Ce n'est que lorsque je rouvre à nouveau les yeux que je la vois devant moi. Les mains libres, et le visage ensanglanté, elle est pourtant sereine, et me sourit. Je tends la main et tente désespérément de la toucher, mais je comprends vite que je ne peux pas. Son sourire, toujours aussi radieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, vient alors danser naturellement avec le mien, juste avant que je ne mette ma main qui vient de tenter de la toucher sur mes lèvres, pour essayer de la sentir une dernière fois. Mais lorsqu'elle pose sa main mutilée sur son propre cœur, tout en me regardant avec un amour infini, je sens sa chaleur enivrer le mien, et enfin je peux souffler. Elle est définitivement libre. Je suis définitivement libre de cette ignorance. Maintenant que je sais réellement ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant que je connais tous les responsables, je suis enfin libre… libre d'avancer, de pardonner et de voir plus loin que cette nuit-là, où elle m'a été enlevée. Mon regard plongé dans la douceur du sien, je le comprends enfin. Sa bonté a toujours guidé ses pas, et son courage a toujours été un exemple pour moi. J'ai toujours tenté d'honorer sa mémoire mais mon ignorance m'a toujours maintenue dans mon propre cauchemar, l'emprisonnant ainsi pendant des années auprès de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'emprisonner pour la savoir à mes côtés dans chaque pas que je fais, et c'est ce qu'elle me fait comprendre à cet instant précis. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir la libérer. Maintenant, je sais. Je suis en train de lui sourire, et de lui dire silencieusement à quel point je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours, lorsque cette douleur qui me consume de l'intérieur à chaque fois que quelqu'un me ramène à elle, s'envole de manière aussi imprévisible que spontanée. D'un coup, je n'ai plus mal, je ne sens plus ce poignard me torturer, et transpercer mon cœur, je ne sens plus cette corde étrangler mes entrailles, je ne sens plus ces mains autour de mon cou m'empêcher de respirer tant ma gorge est comprimée. Je suis là, le regard plongé dans le sien, et je n'ai plus mal. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai perdue, je n'ai plus mal. Je pense à elle, je ne pense qu'à elle. Je revois chacun de ses sourires, ressens chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses caresses, j'entends chacun de ses rires, et n'oublie rien de la douceur de sa voix. J'arrive même à sentir sa main sur ma joue, et je n'ai plus mal. Je déglutis enfin librement. J'ai enfin trouvé mon absolution… Les mots de Clarke me reviennent en tête, et prennent alors une profondeur que je pensais avoir saisie depuis longtemps, mais il me manquait quelque chose… « Life is about more than just surviving » me murmuré-je à moi-même, devant le sourire radieusement heureux de Costia, juste avant qu'elle ne s'estompe sous mes yeux, me laissant là, seule, mais en paix avec moi-même.

Soudain, les murs se mettent à trembler violemment, me tirant de mes pensées, et je me précipite en courant vers la pièce principale dans laquelle chacun des regards est à présent tourné vers cette porte, qui est désormais la seule et unique chose qui nous protège d'une mort certaine. Les enfants crient de peur, et la terreur s'empare de chaque personne présente. Octavia se précipite vers moi, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, et je me contente de regarder cette porte comme tout le monde, en espérant qu'elle ne cède pas, et en me disant que finalement, nous n'avions que quelques heures devant nous, et non quelques jours. Mais au moins, dans l'immédiat, nous sommes tous en vie… ou presque. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis prête à l'affronter, et à l'accepter.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant déjà deux jours que nous sommes bloqués sous terre, et l'état de Roan ne cesse de se dégrader. La vie ici s'est organisée autour du peu de moyens dont nous disposons, mais qui nous ont au moins permis de survivre ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Les portes n'ont pas cédé, alors hors de question que nous ne cédions à une quelconque panique. Fort heureusement, chacun a su trouver en lui la force d'affronter cette vie ici-bas du mieux qu'il le peut, en attendant patiemment de pouvoir à nouveau espérer affronter la nouvelle vie qui va s'offrir à nous au dehors. Je regarde, comme à peu près la plupart de mon temps ces deux derniers jours, ces portes en me demandant quand est-ce que nous pourrons les franchir sans risques. Et à vrai dire, je n'en sais strictement rien. Personne n'a pu me dire si je pourrai ouvrir ces foutues portes, qui ont été salutaires, sous quelques jours ou quelques mois. Le regard dur et pensif, je n'envisage pas cette deuxième solution, et l'état de Roan, qui arrive désormais à peine à respirer, me le rappelle drastiquement. Quand il tente de tousser sans y parvenir parce qu'il est à bout de force, je décide qu'il est temps. Temps de savoir réellement ce qu'il en est dehors, même si je n'ai pas vraiment l'espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit qui ait survécu à cette explosion. Je veux au moins savoir si l'air est respirable, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, et si cela est le cas, nous pouvons partir dès lors pour Polis. Echo s'approche à son tour de moi, mais je ne lui laisse pas l'opportunité d'ouvrir la bouche, peu importe ce qu'elle a à me dire, avant de saisir une épaisse couverture en silence, et de me diriger vers la porte, sous les regards affolés de mon peuple. Non, ils ne sont pas prêts à vivre sous terre comme des rats, mais après de multiples discussions, ils connaissent aussi les risques. Si l'air est irrespirable, nous pouvons tous mourir. Pourtant, aucun ne tente de m'arrêter, et lorsque j'ordonne à ce que toutes les couvertures soient réquisitionnées et apportées ici, tout le monde obéit.

« Laisse-moi y aller, Heda. » me demande Octavia, pendant que je m'entoure la figure.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Echo ! » l'appelé-je, alors qu'elle quitte le chevet de Roan pour nous rejoindre sur les plus hautes marches. « Je veux que vous refermiez cette porte dès que je suis sortie, en la condamnant. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » leur ordonné-je, pendant qu'elles acquiescent, leurs regards aussi graves que le mien. « Que tout le monde se couvre le visage et s'éloigne de la porte ! » haussé-je la voix.

« Comment vas-tu savoir si l'air est réellement respirable ? » s'inquiète Octavia, dont l'expression trahit son incompréhension.

« Mon sang me protège davantage que le vôtre, mais je ne suis pas immortelle. Je ne vais pas envoyer l'une d'entre vous qui va mourir en quelques minutes à peine, alors que moi j'aurai une chance de survivre, et de ne pas suffoquer de suite. Ce qui me laisse une chance de survie supérieure à la vôtre, et une vraie chance de savoir si l'air est respirable pour vous. Alors n'ouvrez cette porte que si je vous demande de le faire. Je vais revenir. Mais en attendant, protégez notre peuple. » leur demandé-je dans une détermination sans faille.

Lorsque je leur accorde un dernier regard, je décide de placer en Echo la même confiance qu'en Octavia, pour faire preuve de bon sens, et comme une énième façon de réellement me prouver que dans l'intérêt de tous ici, elle a bel et bien dépassé ce passé de haine comme elle me laisse l'espérer depuis qu'elle s'est agenouillée de son plein gré devant moi. Je leur adresse un signe de tête, et soulève enfin le crochet qui déverrouille ces portes.

A peine ai-je passé aussi rapidement que possible l'ouverture, qu'elles se referment derrière moi dans un grincement qui résonne de manière disproportionnée. Et pour cause… L'autre je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois qu'une nature morte, complètement ravagée comme si un souffle destructeur avait tout raflé sur son passage. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà vu un simple missile à l'œuvre, alors cela… Je me demande quand même comment l'homme peut à ce point tout détruire, tout ce qui nous nourrit et nous permet de vivre. Tout ce qui nous gratifie de sa présence… Et nous ne savons que le détruire. J'inspire en tentant de sentir le moindre signe de toxicité dans l'air, qui viendrait brûler mes poumons ou mon nez. Rien dans l'immédiat. Je décide alors de faire quelques pas prudents au milieu des décombres, et balaie du regard l'horizon, qui me paraît encore plus plat et sans vie que d'habitude. Puis je me retourne vers le flan de la montagne, après m'en être un peu éloignée pour avoir suffisamment de recul et la contempler… Elle n'a pas bougé et se tient toujours droite, plus majestueuse que jamais, au milieu de cette nature morte. Mais ses parois ne sont plus les mêmes, ravagées elles aussi. Les quelques arbres qui auparavant les ornaient sur une dizaine de mètres de hauteur ne sont plus, complètement calcinés, si ce n'est déracinés. Je fronce les sourcils et sens ma gorge me serrer, mais ce n'est pas l'air qui m'oppresse, c'est l'horreur que je contemple. Après quelques minutes à n'entendre que le bruit de mes pas résonner, je décide de découvrir un peu plus mon visage pour essayer de savoir plus rapidement si je nous expose à un quelconque risque. Ma peau ne me brûle pas, je respire normalement, et ne sens rien de plus désagréable que l'odeur de la mort et de la destruction qui émane de ces lieux. Mes yeux balaient le paysage, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie, que ce soit animal ou végétal, ce qui voudrait dire que l'air est définitivement respirable. Mais je ne trouve pour l'instant rien, alors je ne sais toujours pas si mon sang m'immunise complètement ou pas. Et je dois absolument le savoir avant de prendre une décision, qui si je me trompe, sera fatale à tout mon peuple, alors que nous avons survécu au pire. Je déambule à présent au milieu de ce qui étaient anciennement des bâtiments, lorsque mes yeux se posent d'un coup sur une chose qui m'interpelle. Je m'avance vers elle délicatement, et finis par m'accroupir, en enlevant totalement ma capuche. Un sourire se dessine alors sur mon visage, et mes doigts viennent caresser ce tout petit bourgeon qui, subitement, se redresse à leur contact. Seul être vivant au milieu de ce désert de désolation, il est l'espoir que j'espérais trouver en sortant. Cette plante en devenir est non seulement la preuve que l'air est respirable, et que donc Raven avait raison en disant que les dégâts seraient moindres, mais il est aussi la promesse d'une fertilité de la terre. Il est la promesse que ces terres seront, avec de la patience et du respect, à nouveau cultivables et viables. Je souffle de soulagement, et décide sans plus attendre de faire demi-tour.

Lorsque je frappe fort à la porte, elles s'ouvrent presque instantanément. Me voyant le visage totalement découvert et soulagé, Octavia n'a pourtant pas la réaction que je pensais lui voir. Certes, dans son regard il y a de nouveau de l'espoir, mais pourtant un profond désespoir y persiste encore. Je durcis alors mon regard et comprends de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Je descends rapidement les escaliers pendant qu'elle m'emboite le pas, juste après lui avoir dit de laisser la porte ouverte. Un rayon de soleil vient alors baigner la pièce principale, et sa chaleur se poser sur quelques visages qui le contemple sans bouger. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce genre de réaction, qui est pourtant ce que je souhaitais plus que tout voir ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'ils me font place, et que je m'avance vers Roan, je trouve Echo complètement désemparée à genoux à ses côtés. D'un signe de main, j'ordonne à tous de se reculer. Lorsqu'il me voit, Roan esquisse un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas si c'est lorsqu'il me voit, ou lorsqu'il sent enfin la chaleur du soleil sur sa main glacée, et bleutée. Mais l'éclat de vie qui s'empare de son regard est clairement le dernier qui le traversera, et quelque chose me dit qu'il m'attendait. Il attendait mon retour pour être sûr que son combat se terminera honorablement, dans le respect de sa promesse, et dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour son peuple.

Je serre les dents et déglutis. Mon regard envers lui n'est pas dur, mais il est bel et bien déterminé.

« Je veux que tu les guides aux côtés de Lexa, Echo. » murmure t'il, à bout de forces. « Je veux que tu honores ma promesse faite à la Coalition, et que tu promettes à notre peuple un avenir meilleur. » s'adresse t'il à elle, alors qu'elle ne peut retenir ses larmes.

Sa dévotion envers son Roi est sans équivoque, et sa peine bien réelle. Lorsqu'il lui dit cela, elle pose sa main sur la sienne, et tente de ravaler ses sanglots. Puis, elle détourne son regard vers moi qui me tiens debout, à côté de Roan. Cet échange est une promesse qu'elle compte bien honorer. Quand son Roi vient poser son regard agonisant dans le mien, j'incline respectueusement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que oui, j'accepte de placer Echo à la tête d' _Azgeda,_ et de lui laisser la même chance qu'à lui de marcher à mes côtés. L'infinie gratitude que je lis dans son regard lui permet surement de partir serein. Il se retourne à nouveau vers Echo, dans ce qui sera surement sa dernière action, et lui dit :

« Tout repose à présent sur toi, Reine d' _Azgeda_. Ne me trahis pas. »

« Je ne le ferai pas… mon Roi. » lui répond t'elle, dans un sanglot étouffé par autant de fierté et d'honneur, que de peine.

Pendant qu'elle abaisse sa tête contre sa poitrine, je peux voir les yeux de Roan se fermer, et c'est ainsi que devant Octavia, Echo et moi, le Roi d' _Azgeda_ rend son dernier soupir.

« _Yu gonplei ste odon, Roan, Heihefa kom Azgeda_. » prononcé-je d'une voix haute et forte, pendant que tous les regards autour de nous s'inclinent respectueusement, et que la pièce toute entière est en deuil.

Echo tire alors la couverture et l'abaisse sur sa tête, couvrant ainsi entièrement le défunt. Lorsqu'elle relève enfin la sienne vers moi, je lui appose un regard aussi fort que déterminé, et à sa grande surprise, lui tends un bras par dessus le corps désormais sans vie qui nous séparent. Elle se relève, et après avoir rehaussé son port de tête, je peux lire dans son regard autant de volonté d'honorer sa parole que de détermination à marcher à mes côtés à présent, ce qui me permet d'attendre patiemment qu'enfin elle le saisisse. Quand ses doigts viennent entourer mon avant-bras, je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« _Monin ona ai Kongeda, Haiplana kom Azgeda_. » lui dis-je, déterminée.

« _Ai badan yu op en nou moun, Leska Kom Trikru_. » me répond t'elle avec la même intensité.

Désormais, je sais qu'un avenir nouveau s'ouvre à nous. Je sais qu'en l'acceptant dans ma Coalition en tant que Reine, je respecte la volonté de Roan, tout comme je sais qu'Echo fera en sorte de ne jamais salir sa mémoire, ni son souhait le plus cher qui était de permettre à son peuple d'obtenir un meilleur avenir, à mes côtés. Pour la première fois dans le regard d'Echo lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots et me jure ainsi fidélité en tant que Reine, je n'y vois plus aucune trace de ce passé qui nous a meurtries toutes les deux, mais je n'y vois que la promesse d'un futur bien plus prometteur que tout ce que nous avons été capables de faire ensemble jusqu'à présent. Elle incline alors la tête, et je lui rends tout le respect qu'elle me témoigne. L'époque où _Azgeda_ était une menace pour nous tous et un danger pour la Coalition est maintenant derrière nous, et je sais qu'aucune de nous deux ne tolèrera à l'avenir que qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit, ne mette cela en péril. Nous avons toutes deux bien trop perdu pour en arriver là, et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à ne pas remettre en cause au fil des années, c'est bien la dévotion d'Echo.

* * *

Lorsque nous nous approchons enfin des portes de la Capitale, j'entends des cris s'élever de l'autre coté, juste avant de les voir s'ouvrir devant nous. Malgré la fermeté de mes traits, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, profondément soulagée que nous soyons enfin rentrés chez nous. Echo et Octavia se tiennent à mes côtés, et je lève la main ordonnant que l'on s'arrête en attendant que les portes ne soient complètement ouvertes. Puis je me retourne et les regarde tous. La plupart n'ont même jamais mis les pieds ici, et vont découvrir pour la première fois Polis et son effervescence. Pendant qu'ils observent avec attention et stupéfaction la hauteur des murs d'enceinte et des bâtiments qui se trouvent devant nous, je me remets en marche. Tous nous regardent pénétrer dans la cité, et les têtes s'inclinent sur mon passage, quand je croise le regard d'un de mes ambassadeurs, qui, après avoir accordé un rapide regard à Echo, me salue. Cela doit faire plus de trois jours maintenant que Clarke a dû revenir, et je suis même surprise de ne pas la trouver ici, alors qu'elle doit être prévenue. D'un coup, la foule s'écarte pour laisser un homme qui arrive en courant vers nous, et se précipite vers Octavia pour l'enlacer. Sa tête plongée dans ses cheveux, il la soulève et la fait tourner, juste avant de la reposer au sol dans un sourire partagé qui illumine littéralement leurs deux visages. Je continue dans ma lancée, et le cortège me suit. Malgré le fait que mon cœur soit aussi léger de trouver Polis dans cet état, c'est-à-dire intact, il n'en est pas moins lourd de ne pas la voir. Mais où est-elle ?

Je réponds à toutes les salutations que je croise dans la rue, pendant que je continue d'avancer en direction de la Tour. Le regard droit et le pas confiant, je ne tarde pas à rencontrer un visage familier qui se démarque des autres quand des hommes s'écartent pour la laisser passer. Imposante et fière, les traits d'Indra s'adoucissent pourtant lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à moi. Dans un regard silencieux, elle me transmet toute sa joie et son soulagement de me voir revenir, une fois encore, en vie. Sa gratitude n'a pas d'égale, et c'est sans tarder qu'elle me tend un bras des plus respectueux. Je l'attrape et la remercie dans un hochement de tête d'avoir maintenu Polis en mon absence. Je peux même constater que des travaux d'aménagements et de reconstruction ont démarré, histoire de cacher au plus vite toute trace de peine et de désolation qu'a pu connaître la cité ces dernières semaines. Indra est décidément l'une de celles à qui je peux faire aveuglément confiance. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle n'a pas plus besoin de parler que moi. Je ne retiens pas non plus le mien lorsqu'il se dessine sur mon visage, embelli par ma détermination et ma fierté.

« Où est Roan ? » me demande t'elle néanmoins, en réalisant qu'Echo seulement se trouve à mes côtés.

« Roan est tombé. » lui réponds-je. « J'aimerai d'ailleurs que tu fasses préparer le corps. »

Lorsqu'elle regarde par dessus mon épaule, elle peut ainsi voir le corps du Roi d' _Azgeda_ recouvert d'un linge. Hors de question de le laisser derrière nous. Silencieusement, je sens les interrogations d'Indra lorsqu'elle plonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Mais elle ne proteste pas, et se contente d'obéir et d'ordonner à ses hommes de prendre en charge le corps. Echo me remercie du respect dont je fais preuve pour leur chef, et accompagne Indra. Je m'apprête à reprendre ma marche lorsqu'une personne sort à son tour de la foule qui m'entoure, et à ce moment-là, mon visage s'illumine. Je peux pourtant sentir de nombreux regards posés sur moi, et notamment ceux de Bellamy et Octavia, qui me suivent toujours. Je m'approche d'elle, pendant qu'elle ne bouge pas, et une fois à sa hauteur, je lui passe un doigt délicat dans les cheveux, tout en lui souriant. Je me sens en paix, et son sourire réchauffe mon âme. La chaleur de sa main sur ma joue n'a pas le temps de la réchauffer avant que je ne l'enlace. Je la sens plongée dans mes cheveux, pendant que ses bras rassurants me serrent un peu plus, me faisant oublier toute la rudesse du monde qui nous entoure. Je ne m'étais jamais autorisé cela dans les rues de Polis, mais qu'importe... Ma mère est là, tout comme moi. Je souris et quand elle brise notre étreinte, je peux lire toute sa fierté dans son regard, et tout son bonheur sur son visage.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais. » me dit-il dans une infinie douceur.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que subitement, tout se fige autour de moi. Je relève les yeux, et alors que ma mère s'écarte de mon passage, je vois une silhouette apparaître au milieu de dizaine d'autres, suivie d'une personne que je connais bien, et d'une enfant. La démarche mal assurée et les traits tirés de fatigue, Clarke apparaît pourtant devant moi telle un rayon de soleil qui a du mal à percer au milieu d'un ciel orageux. Ses cheveux à moitié tressés se soulèvent avec la brise et viennent lui fouetter légèrement le visage, pendant que mes mains lâchent petit à petit celles de ma mère. La bouche à moitié ouverte, je peux voir l'hésitation s'emparer de son regard, parce que le bleu de ses yeux n'est pas apaisé, et laisse place à une multitude de nuances, ce qui est très caractéristique d'un certain regard de Clarke : celui de la confusion. Elle me voit… Mais l'espace d'un instant ne réalise pas que je suis bien là. Elle fait un pas en avant, et ce n'est que lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le sien qu'elle me revient… Sa poitrine se soulève alors au rythme de ses pas, de plus en plus rapides, et j'ai à peine le temps de lui sourire qu'elle se précipite à mon cou, laissant tomber toutes les apparences que nous nous tuons pourtant à préserver depuis le début. Son soupir de soulagement mêlé à celui de désespoir qu'elle abandonne dans le creux de mon oreille se mêle à ma joie d'enfin la retrouver. Dans un sourire, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et la serre avec tellement d'intensité que personne ne pourrait nous séparer. L'odeur sucrée de sa peau enivre mes narines, et je ne peux pas décrire la plénitude que je ressens quand la douceur de ses mains remonte de mes épaules à ma nuque, à laquelle elle s'agrippe de toutes ses forces. Ce genre de moment fait partie de ceux pour lesquels je reviendrai toujours auprès d'elle. Je la sens sourire, juste avant que je ne brise à contrecœur notre étreinte, dans laquelle pourtant je désire plus que tout me perdre indéfiniment. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de confessions à lui faire, mais pour l'instant, le moment n'est pas approprié. Je m'impose encore un certain moment pour cela, et ce n'est pas celui-ci. Je lui pose les mains sur les joues, et tout le reste se passe pourtant de mots. Puis je détourne mon regard vers Gaïa, à côté de qui se tient cette enfant, au regard aussi vert que le mien, mais à la chevelure ondulée bien plus claire. Elle n'a pas la blondeur de Clarke, mais ses cheveux tirent plus du châtain clair que du châtain foncé, ce qui reste très rare chez nous. Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction, et l'observe. Dans un premier temps, elle baisse les yeux, et je pourrai croire qu'elle fait preuve d'une certaine timidité, mais il n'en est rien. Et lorsqu'elle les relève enfin vers moi, je réalise que son histoire n'est peut-être pas si différente de la mienne : il n'y a aucune crainte dans son regard, mais juste de l'insouciance, mêlée pourtant à une conscience de la vie bien supérieure à la moyenne pour son jeune âge. Il y a aussi une grande force intérieure et un grand courage qui brillent au fond d'elle. J'appose mon regard dans celui de Gaïa, qui reste silencieuse et saisit malgré tout de ses deux mains les épaules de l'enfant, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Ce n'est qu'une enfant… mais pas n'importe quelle enfant.

« Voici Tasya. » me dit Clarke dans un sourire. « C'est… »

« Je sais qui elle est… » l'interrompe-je, mon regard toujours posée sur elle. « Bonjour, Tasya. » lui dis-je doucement.

« Bonjour, Heda. » me salue t'elle de sa petite voix pourtant bien mature.

Clarke et moi devons discuter. Je demande donc à Gaïa d'amener l'enfant en salle du Trône, où je viendrai la voir plus tard. Dans l'immédiat j'ai d'autres priorités, bien que je sache pertinemment que Tasya en sera bientôt une. Je n'avais juste pas prévu que Gaïa la ramène aussi rapidement sur Polis, et j'aurai voulu au préalable pouvoir m'assurer de son entière sécurité ici.

* * *

Le visage de Clarke m'apparaît comme extrêmement contrarié et je sais qu'en mon absence, beaucoup de choses ont reposé uniquement sur elle. Maintenant je suis là, et les choses vont changer. Son inquiétude et sa tension sont communicatives, et je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Alors que nous avançons dans le hall d'entrée de la tour, en nous dirigeant vers les escaliers qui mènent au premier étage, j'entends une voix m'interpeller et me retourne donc, juste avant de revenir sur mes pas pour aller à sa rencontre. Dans une allure aussi féline qu'imposante, Luna s'avance lentement vers moi. Son regard n'est cependant pas aussi joyeux que ce que je m'attendais à voir lorsque nous nous reverrions, et c'est au lieu de cela un mélange confus d'émotions que j'y lis. Elle esquisse cependant un léger sourire en arrivant à ma hauteur, juste avant d'incliner la tête respectueusement en guise de salut. Je lui rends, et après une légère hésitation, je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace rapidement. Elle prend quand même le temps de me rendre mon accolade et lorsque je veux la lâcher, c'est elle qui maintient légèrement la pression autour de mon dos, juste avant de me libérer. Je me plonge alors dans son regard, sous celui toujours aussi perturbé de Clarke, et mes traits se figent pendant que je souffle en relevant la tête, comprenant la raison de son inquiétude...

Dans un geste compatissant, mais sans ajouter un mot de plus, je pose ma main gauche sur son épaule droite, pendant qu'elle incline la tête, comme si elle se résolvait à abandonner l'espoir futile auquel elle se raccrochait jusqu'alors. La peine que je vois se dessiner sur son visage me rappelle celle que je lui ai connue après la perte de Costia, et l'espace d'un instant, je me demande pourquoi nous sommes obligées de perdre autant de monde. Elle pose alors sa main sur mon avant-bras, en signe de remerciement. Je déglutis en ressentant son désarroi.

« Je suis désolée, Luna… » lui murmuré-je d'une voix douce, à peine audible.

« Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai eu à lui dire à elle aussi. Mais nous n'en avons jamais le temps, n'est-ce pas ? » me répond t'elle, sarcastiquement.

Soudain, une silhouette apparaît à l'autre bout de la pièce derrière elle, le visage en sueur, et je relève d'un coup la tête pour l'observer. Les yeux de Clarke se figent alors dans ceux de sa mère, sur le visage de laquelle un sourire discret finit par timidement se dessiner. En nous voyant faire, Luna se retourne, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Abby nous annonce dans un soupir soulagé, qui redonne immédiatement espoir à mon amie :

« Elle est réveillée. »

Luna marque un temps d'arrêt, tout comme Clarke, pendant que je réalise à mon tour que Raven n'est finalement pas morte. Non seulement elle n'est pas morte, mais en plus, elle est réveillée. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, et malgré le fait qu'Abby nous invite à la rejoindre, je reste muette et immobile. Clarke qui vient de s'élancer à la suite de Luna finit par se retourner, s'apercevant que je ne les suis pas, et je lui adresse un sourire pendant qu'elle revient vers moi.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » me demande t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'irai la voir plus tard.»

« Lexa… » me dit-elle, hésitante, ne sachant visiblement pas comment agir.

Elle se demande surement si elle doit aller voir son amie qui revient d'entre les morts, ou si elle doit faire passer son devoir avant tout, et passer les prochaines minutes en ma compagnie, à discuter de la situation ici, et de tout le reste. Tout ce qui guide nos pas chaque jour, et ce qu'il nous incombe de gérer.

« Vas la voir, c'est ton amie, et elle a besoin de toi. Retrouve-moi après, nous discuterons à ce moment-là.»

Elle s'abstient de me répondre quoi que ce soit, mais son regard parle de lui-même. Ce qui m'importe pour l'instant, c'est de la savoir un peu plus soulagée que quelques minutes auparavant. Raven est vivante, alors que visiblement elles la pensaient toutes condamnée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je tâcherai de demander à Clarke plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, je me contente d'ordonner à ce que le bucher funéraire soit dressé sur la place, parce que dans quelques heures, nous honorerons ceux qui sont tombés pour que d'autres soient toujours vivants aujourd'hui. Je redresse mon regard et avance d'un pas déterminé à travers les couloirs de cette Tour, pour laquelle j'ai tant donné. Cette Tour qui symbolise bien plus que les erreurs du passé, et qui se dresse pourtant encore là, droite et fière, malgré le temps qui défile. Rien ne l'a jamais détruite… parce qu'au delà de toute la violence qu'elle a connue, je reste persuadée que ce que ce n'est pas cela qui la tient encore debout aujourd'hui... ce n'est rien d'autre que l'espoir qu'elle représente.

* * *

Après avoir parcouru ces couloirs que je connais si bien, seule, parce que j'ai ordonné à ce qu'on ne m'accompagne pas, je reviens dans l'un de ceux que j'ai le plus arpenté de ma vie. Il y règne un silence qu'à la fois j'apprécie, qui me rassure, mais qui malgré tout me fait aussi frissonner. J'inspire profondément, pendant que mes yeux le balaient, l'obligeant presque à me livrer les moindres secrets qui auraient pu m'échapper en mon absence. Au dessus de moi, il ne reste que deux étages. Les deux que nous avons pris avec Luna et Clarke, lorsque nous avons repris Polis il y a maintenant plusieurs jours. Le temps me donne l'impression de défiler si vite, alors que seulement quelques jours se sont écoulés, et il me rappelle sans cesse que nous, simples humains, ne sommes pas et ne serons jamais ses maitres. Alors que je foule le sol d'un pas aussi léger que déterminé, mes chaussures frôlent les tapis qui ne manquent pas de me rappeler leur histoire. Les portes qui défilent de chaque côté au fur et mesure que j'avance m'évoquent des souvenirs, certains plus douloureux que d'autres. Le meuble en bois posé sur ma droite retient mon attention, et les fleurs séchées qui l'ornent me procurent un sourire, lorsque mon doigt les caresse délicatement. Puis, pensive, je déglutis et m'avance vers la porte qui se trouve juste à côté, et lorsque je la pousse, la pièce inhabitée qui s'offre à moi me laisse un sentiment amer de peine, mêlée à de la colère. Mon regard se durcit, et mon cœur se serre, alors que je pénètre à l'intérieur. Silencieusement, j'observe cette pièce, dans laquelle personne n'est venu depuis que son occupant l'a quittée. Pas même moi… Je m'approche de son lit et perds mon regard quelques instants sur ces couvertures recouvertes de quelques peaux qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de lui remettre alors qu'il dormait profondément, peu de temps après son arrivée à Polis. A côté du lit en métal usé par le temps se trouve une petite table de nuit en bois, sur laquelle un objet me ramène à ma triste réalité. La mâchoire crispée, je me pince les lèvres juste avant de lever les yeux au ciel de culpabilité, lorsque je serre ce petit pendentif dans ma main droite. Aden y tenait énormément, et comme tout _Natblida_ , je lui demandais de ne pas se rattacher à des éléments de son passé, afin de se concentrer sur son devoir et son avenir. C'est donc naturellement qu'il ne le portait jamais. J'aurai dû être là… Aden était le plus prometteur de mes novices, mais au delà de cela, il était surtout un jeune homme dévoué et aimant. Il avait toutes les qualités requises pour me remplacer le jour où mon combat serait terminé. J'aurai dû être là pour lui, et pour chacun d'eux. C'était mon rôle d'empêcher cela, bien que je sois consciente des faits, ils étaient tous sous ma protection. Mes yeux se posent sur ce fauteuil, dans lequel je me revois assise un jour de pluie battante. J'étais venue le trouver dans sa chambre, juste avant de commencer un cours magistral avec les autres sur l'histoire de nos origines. Il me vouait une admiration sans faille, mais ce n'est pas cela que j'aimais chez lui, c'était sa force. Sa grandeur d'âme et sa bonté, malgré son jeune âge. La douceur de son regard qui portait tout son courage. Je me sentais plus proche de lui que d'aucun autre _Natblida_ , et même si tous auraient été capables de me succéder, Aden restait mon plus grand espoir. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas épargné, et ne l'ai absolument pas favorisé. Bien au contraire… J'ai même été bien plus dure avec lui qu'avec aucun autre, en particulier lors des entrainements au corps à corps, ce qui ne rassurait pas nécessairement Titus. Il me sentait trop impliquée avec mon _Natblida_ , et n'a cessé de faire valoir son opinion, jusqu'au jour où je lui ai rappelé notre tout premier combat. A partir ce cet instant, il s'est abstenu de critiquer mon implication envers Aden, et n'a plus jamais mis en doute mon choix et mon objectivité. Je glisse son collier dans ma poche, et reprends la direction de la sortie, juste avant de me retourner une dernière fois en regardant cette pièce, et de n'en fermer la porte avec un pincement au cœur. Oui… Nous avons tous beaucoup perdu. Il n'était qu'un enfant, mais comme nous tous, il croyait en un avenir meilleur. Il croyait en la Coalition, et pas uniquement parce que je lui ai appris à le faire, mais parce qu'il croyait en son potentiel et la voyait par lui-même évoluer chaque jour.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je me retrouve à l'étage de ma propre chambre, dont le sol, que j'ai laissé derrière moi jonché de corps sans vie, a été minutieusement nettoyé. Clarke a bien dû s'en assurer depuis son retour à Polis. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de combat, plus aucune goute de sang, ni aucune odeur de mort. J'ai le cœur lourd, mais Clarke réussit pourtant à m'extirper un sourire lorsque mes yeux contemplent cette lumière tamisée éclairant ce long couloir. De part et d'autres des murs, des bougies brûlent dans leurs chandeliers, et à l'image de mon cœur qui se réchauffe en les voyant, elles animent également l'ambiance plutôt morose de ce long couloir. Compte tenu de sa longueur, la seule fenêtre à son extrémité ne suffit pas à le baigner dans sa totalité de sa lumière naturelle, j'ai donc pris le parti il y a des années de l'éclairer davantage avec des bougies. J'avance naturellement en direction de ma chambre, dont les lourdes portes sont de loin les plus imposantes de l'étage.

Soudain, je stoppe mes pas malgré le fait que je sois presque arrivée à destination, et détourne la tête à gauche. Je sens mon cœur se serrer violemment, et hésite un instant, juste avant de finalement poser ma main sur la poignée et de l'abaisser. Dans un crissement dû au travail du bois, je la pousse, et décide d'affronter les souvenirs qui refont surface de cette chambre, si violemment que j'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver pousser en arrière lorsque j'en franchi le seuil. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je m'attends à y trouver, mais déjà je sens mes jambes fléchir, et ma cicatrice me tirailler si fortement que j'appose ma main droite dessus, par réflexe. Les traits de mon visage sont aussi crispés que ma poitrine, et pourtant, je fais encore un pas en avant, en regardant le sol où je me suis effondrée, devant le regard horrifié de Clarke. J'appuie sur mon abdomen, qui se remémore le déchirement de ma chair sous cette balle qui me pénètre, et la douleur qui m'irradie, paralysant le moindre de mes muscles. Je ressens la chaleur de mon sang couler entre chacun de mes doigts, et me rappelle alors du combat que mon corps a mené pour survivre. Lorsque je m'approche du lit, je n'y vois que le désarroi et l'effroi de Clarke, et que mon sang sortir de manière incontrôlable de mon corps… J'entends ses pleurs et ressens son infinie peine pendant que j'essaie malgré tout de lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime, et à quel point je m'en remets à elle pour préserver et honorer mon héritage. « I don't want the next commander. I want you. » Ses mots ont résonné dans ma tête encore et encore, m'empêchant de sombrer lorsque quelques fois j'ai failli abandonner pendant ma convalescence. Je saisis machinalement les barreaux en métal de son lit, et le regarde, emprisonnée l'espace d'un instant dans mes douloureux souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Puis mes yeux dérivent vers cette petite cheminée qui se trouve derrière, sur laquelle reposent quelques bougies, et sont attirés plus précisément par un détail bien particulier qui accapare de suite mon attention. Je fais le tour du lit, et m'en approche délicatement pour saisir cette feuille de papier, que je reconnais de suite. Je ne pensais même pas revoir un jour ce dessin que Clarke a fait de moi, un jour où je me suis endormie devant elle sur le divan de ma chambre. Ce dessin qui représente une partie de moi que peu de personnes connaissent, m'offrant à elle dans toute ma vulnérabilité. Ce jour-là, nous étions seules, et ce jour-là était un jour où l'espace d'un instant et d'une lecture, nous avions décidé d'oublier tout le monde qui nous entoure. C'était un moment de quiétude comme j'en avais peu. Et j'avais même fini par m'assoupir en plein après-midi, juste avant de me faire réveiller par un rêve au travers duquel l'Esprit des Commanders s'était adressé à moi par le biais de toutes leurs voix réunies, me criant en rêve de faire attention. Toutes ces voix qui résonnaient dans ma tête et me mettaient en garde parce que je m'égarais du chemin qui a toujours été le nôtre. Je souris en caressant le contour de mon visage, et me surprends à penser que seule Clarke a su immortaliser ce moment de paix de cette façon-là. Comment ce dessin est-il toujours là ? Je le tiens encore dans mes mains lorsque je fais demi-tour, observant toujours plus dans ses moindres détails cette pièce, qui pourtant n'a pas l'air habitée. Tout a été remis en place, le lit changé, mais elle n'y dort apparemment pas alors que c'est la sienne. Je souffle de contentement, et décide de quitter cette pièce, en emportant avec moi cette part d'elle que je refuse de laisser derrière moi. Je n'ai qu'un couloir à traverser, et légèrement sur ma gauche, je pose cette fois-ci sans hésiter mes mains sur ces deux portes, qui desservent ce lieu de quiétude, qui m'a tant manqué. Jusqu'à présent, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver derrière ces portes. Roan aurait pu prendre possession de cette pièce au même titre que de mon Trône, mais il n'en a rien fait. Je le sais, parce que je le sens. Mon sens de l'observation ne me trompe jamais. Lui ne l'a pas fait, mais une autre personne ne s'est surement pas privée de le faire, ce qui me me contrarie. Qu'importe, aujourd'hui elle n'est plus, et la seule présence que je perçois à présent baigner ces lieux est celle de Clarke. Je m'avance et descends la petite marche, juste avant de m'approcher du pied de mon lit, sur lequel mes doigts se baladent naturellement. Je décide d'en faire le tour pour aller déposer avant toute chose ce dessin sur ma table de chevet, puis j'observe la totalité de cette pièce dans une profonde inspiration. Je suis bien, et sereine. J'ai tellement vécu en ces lieux, tellement aimé, mais aussi tellement souffert. Cette chambre fait partie intégrante de moi. Abandonnant certains souvenirs sans pour autant les renier, mon regard se porte quelques instants sur cette fenêtre, que je ne tarde pas à ouvrir pour sortir sur le balcon. De là, l'avenir s'ouvre devant moi, et la détermination qui jaillit de mon regard ne laisse aucune place au doute quant à ce que j'envisage pour lui.

* * *

Je saisis la dernière boucle de mon bustier et la resserre sur mes hanches, juste avant de ne croiser mon propre regard dans la glace. Sans même le dévier, je plonge mes doigts dans ma poudre et commence à me dessiner mon maquillage de guerre. Le vert de mes yeux tranche avec le noir et me donne un regard perçant, que je connais parfaitement bien. Pourtant, celui d'aujourd'hui me paraît différent et je ne saurai en expliquer la raison. Mes pensées dévient vers Clarke, et Raven. J'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser, pour combler la désagréable sensation que j'ai d'avoir manqué énormément de choses. Je saisis le poignard de mon père posé juste à côté du lavabo, et l'accroche à ma cuisse. Costia adorait que je le porte ainsi, mais c'est bien souvent en pensant à Anya que je le fais. J'esquisse un léger sourire en me laissant entrainer dans des bribes de mon passé. Je nous revois dans cette baignoire avec Costia, partageant l'amour infini que nous nous portions, mais je n'ai plus le cœur lourd. Je suis juste reconnaissante d'avoir eu la chance de vivre ce moment, même si aujourd'hui encore, j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir le vivre à nouveau. Je redresse la tête, et finis par sortir de la salle de bain pour me rapprocher de ma tête de lit juste de l'autre côté de la cloison, et de saisir mon épaulette. Mes yeux se déportent à nouveau sur ce dessin, et je ne les en détache que lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ai à peine le temps de répondre tout en regardant mon invité que je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Personne n'aurait devancé ma réponse pour pénétrer dans la pièce, sauf elle… Avec un sourire légèrement timide, elle referme délicatement la porte derrière elle, juste avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Je l'ai retrouvé dans ta chambre. » lui dis-je doucement, en désignant son dessin d'un signe de tête.

Clarke fait quelques pas en avant pour se retrouver face à moi, juste avant de l'attraper afin de mieux l'observer. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait.

« Je ne l'ai jamais terminé. »

« Il est parfait comme cela… » lui murmuré-je, en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Ça se voit bien que tu ne maitrises pas l'art du crayon. » me répond t'elle dans un haussement de sourcil légèrement moqueur.

C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez Clarke, même si ce n'est selon moi pas toujours utilisé à bon escient : son ironie, relevée par une pointe de sarcasme. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, juste avant qu'elle ne repose le dessin à sa place.

« Je l'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre, dans le tiroir dans lequel je l'avais laissé dans l'intention de le finir juste avant… » continue t'elle avec hésitation. « … juste avant que tout ne s'effondre sous mes yeux. »

Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles nous échangeons un regard lourd de sens et empli d'affection, elle reprend naturellement, sans que je n'ai besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit :

« Raven était entre la vie et la mort depuis notre retour à Polis. Son cœur s'est arrêté en même temps que le mien lorsque j'ai entendu cette détonation retentir derrière les montagnes… Je la pensais condamnée… Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi forte qu'elle se battre pour sa vie… A part toi. »

« L'envie de vivre peut faire des miracles, Clarke. Si nous n'en avons pas fini avec cette vie, et que nous avons possibilité de choisir, nous ne passons pas à une autre… » lui réponds-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas, Lexa ? » me questionne t'elle, en apposant sa main sur ma joue.

« C'était un véritable chaos, mais nous avons survécu… Roan a été blessé, et a succombé juste avant que nous ne puissions sortir sans risque de ce bunker dans lequel on a trouvé refuge… Que s'est-il passé ici ? » lui demandé-je à mon tour, en recouvrant sa peau de la mienne.

« Jasper est mort. Il s'est ôté la vie hier, sous le regard de Monty… » me dit-elle, non sans peine dans la voix.

Pourtant, la seule et unique chose qui m'attriste est sa peine, uniquement due à sa compassion pour le mal-être de son ami, et pas sa mort en elle-même. Je n'appréciais pas Jasper, et sa disparition est à mon sens une bonne chose. La meilleure chose qui soit pour lui, si cela le libère du poids de son passé qu'il n'a pas eu la force d'affronter et d'apprivoiser, et pour les autres, parce qu'il s'avérait dangereux pour nous tous et pour la Coalition. Il aurait fini par s'élever contre le système de paix que nous allons remettre en place maintenant que nous avons survécu, par contrariété, par mal-être, par stupidité… qu'importe la raison, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne serait jamais passé au dessus de sa peine et n'aurait pu qu'accumuler des mauvaises décisions, me forçant même à intervenir… Et si ce n'était pas moi, cela aurait été elle… Clarke se pince les lèvres, et déglutit. Je sais aussi ce qu'elle a vécu avec lui, et peux donc malgré tout comprendre son ressenti.

« Je suis désolée. » lui murmuré-je, sincèrement compatissante envers elle. « Tu sais ce que je… »

« Je sais… » me coupe t'elle la parole. « Mais il n'en restait pas moins mon ami, même si nous avions nos différents. »

« J'en suis consciente. Et nous l'honorerons aux côtés de Roan, et de Niylah, si tu le souhaites. »

Dans un signe de tête, elle me fait part de sa gratitude, tout en étouffant des sanglots lorsque j'évoque cette dernière. Niylah comptait beaucoup pour Clarke, et celle qui a jadis été mon amie est morte elle aussi pour tous nous protéger. Clarke et moi le savons toutes les deux… et lui en sommes toutes deux reconnaissantes.

« Le bûcher est d'ailleurs presque terminé. Je venais te le dire.»

« Très bien. Alors, allons honorer nos morts, et rassemblons une bonne fois pour toutes les vivants. »

Je commence à sortir de la chambre, Clarke sur mes talons, juste avant de me retourner une ultime fois vers elle. Je sais que nous n'avons pas le temps de parler maintenant, et que nous sommes attendues en bas, mais il y a quand même une chose qu'elle doit savoir, avant que nous ne quittions cette pièce…

* * *

Lorsque nous nous avançons au milieu de nos hommes, un passage se créer au fur et à mesure que les têtes s'inclinent respectueusement. Ma révélation n'a pas laissé Clarke indifférente, et je la sens quelque peu tendue à mes côtés. Je lui accorde un regard, accompagné d'un hochement de tête auquel elle répond, pendant que nous avançons. Mes hommes sont tous là, peu importe leur clan d'origine, ils sont tous présents. Nous arrivons finalement à hauteur d'Indra, à côté de laquelle se tiennent toutes les personnes sans lesquelles ce moment n'aurait surement pas eu lieu. Il aurait certes eu lieu, mais n'aurait surement pas eu la même importance. Les traits déterminés, je rehausse mon port de tête en les saluant et en croisant absolument chacun de leurs regards. Dans un silence solennel, et une atmosphère pesante, j'enjambe la première marche qui me permet de surplomber toute l'assemblée et de leur faire face. Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes sont là, attendant que leur chef ne se prononce. Mais pour la toute première fois, je ne sens aucune hostilité, ni aucun aucune haine s'en élever. De chacun de leur regard émerge la même gratitude d'avoir survécu à ce que nous avons traversé. Peu importe leur origine ou leur statut dans notre société, nous partageons tous cela, et c'est pour cette raison que je sais le moment propice à entendre ce que je m'apprête à leur dire. Ils comptent sur moi, et il est de mon devoir de continuer de les guider. Je le fais déjà depuis de nombreuses années, j'ai partagé beaucoup de conflits, de guerres, de victoires, de défaites, de craintes, d'espoir avec chacun de ses hommes, qu'ils le sachent ou non. Chacun d'eux m'importe au point que notre passé doive être enfin mis de côté une bonne fois pour toutes, pour envisager un meilleur avenir, maintenant que nous avons la chance d'en avoir un qui s'offre à nous. Mon regard dévie dans celui de Clarke, sans qui tout cela n'aurait jamais été possible. Sans Clarke et son peuple, sans qui nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Puis je regarde Indra, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux en m'accordant toute son admiration et sa dévotion, et lui adresse un signe respectueux de la tête. Pour Anya. J'inspire profondément, et lève un instant les yeux au ciel, pour contempler ses épais nuages bien bas, qui nous menacent de leur pluie. Qu'importe, après eux, le soleil réapparaitra. Ainsi fonctionne notre monde, parce que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Aux côtés d'Indra, Octavia se tient droite et fière, ses deux mains liées devant elle, comme j'ai bien souvent l'habitude de le faire. Lincoln aurait été fier de ce qu'elle a accompli, et aujourd'hui, je peux enfin réellement reconnaître sa valeur et sa loyauté que lui a su voir en elle. Sans Lincoln, nous n'en serions surement pas ici, mais il a fallu que lui aussi perde la vie pour en arriver là. Et entre elle et Luna, Gaïa m'observe le regard empli de fierté, en tenant par les épaules cette enfant qui ne détache pas ses yeux, aussi innocents que déterminés malgré son très jeune âge, de mon visage. Luna… Je ne peux la voir à cet instant sans sentir mon cœur, bien que léger, se serrer en pensant à sa sœur. La première personne qui aurait été ici, fière, reconnaissante et riche de ce que je m'apprête à dire, aurait été Costia. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'elle ne me manque, mais pas un seul jour ne passe non plus sans que je ne fasse tout pour honorer sa mémoire. Sans elle, Luna n'aurait jamais été là, parce que si un seul événement avait été différent, absolument tout le serait aujourd'hui. Et qui peut dire si cela aurait été meilleur ou pire pour nous tous ? Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé… Je me perds de manière aussi furtive que salutaire dans le regard de mon amie, me permettant ainsi d'y entrevoir ceux que nous avons perdus. Je jurerai y apercevoir Liam, puis Astria, puis Costia, juste avant de revenir à la réalité avec Luna. Kane, Abby et Bellamy se tiennent là, attendant tous respectueusement que je prenne la parole, comme tous mes autres chefs de Clans et Ambassadeurs. Tout est à recréer, nous allons devoir donner une nouvelle identité à cette Coalition, qui va de paire avec le changement que je veux que nous opérions ensemble. Ce changement pour lequel nous nous sommes tant battus, et avons tous tant perdu. Bon nombre d'entre ces hommes a une impression d'avoir perdu une partie de leur identité, toutes leurs croyances se sont en partie effondrées en même temps que la technologie est arrivée dans leurs vies, manquant de tout détruire au passage. Ils ont perdu un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille, ont vu leur système politique tomber au milieu de cette apocalypse, ils m'ont vue moi mourir, puis revenir d'entre les morts. Ils ont vu Luna revenir à mes côtés, alors que pour beaucoup ils la pensaient morte depuis des années, ils ont vu une guerre être évitée et des clans s'allier sans aucune obligation militaire, mais avec juste comme motif la survie. Ils n'ont jamais pensé de cette manière, mais ils l'ont fait, ils ont été capables de s'allier sans aucune obligation autre que la vie, et je les sens aujourd'hui prêts à ce réel changement. Avant de prendre la parole, il y a un regard que je veux croiser, et je n'ai pas besoin de bien longtemps le chercher pour le trouver. A côté de deux de ses hommes, Echo se tient là, la tête haute, et finit par l'incliner un court instant en guise de salutation respectueuse à mon égard lorsque nos regards se croisent. Clarke détourne la tête dans sa direction, et je peux l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil déglutir, comme si elle luttait malgré tout contre d'incontrôlables incertitudes qui l'envahissent.

Alors, en pensant à tout ce que j'ai vu, tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que j'ai partagé avec chacun de ces hommes, en pensant à Costia, mon père, Anya, Lincoln, Astria, Liam, Gustus, Titus, Niylah, Roan, à tous les hommes qui sont morts pendant ces guerres que nous avons menés les uns contre les autres, mais aussi ensemble contre des ennemis communs, en pensant à cette bataille que nous venons juste de gagner ensemble… ce combat pour la vie… C'est en pensant à tout cela, et forte de tous ces esprits qui habitent mon âme chaque jour que je prends la parole, me tenant juste à côté des trois corps que par la même occasion nous allons honorer :

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis pour célébrer nos morts, mais nous sommes surtout réunis pour célébrer la vie. La qu'ils nous ont permis de garder. » commencé-je d'une voix puissante et déterminée, accaparant absolument tous les regards, et captivant toutes les âmes autour de moi. « Aujourd'hui, nous nous tenons encore debout parce que nous avons survécu. Nous avons saigné, nous avons perdu des femmes, des maris, des guerriers, des pères, des mères, des enfants, des amis, des mentors. NOUS AVONS SAIGNE MAIS NOUS SOMMES TOUJOURS LA ! » m'écrié-je, alors que des cris s'élèvent maintenant de la foule.

Je plonge un instant mon regard dans celui de Clarke, pendant qu'elle acquiesce en entendant nos hommes approuver ainsi le début de mon discours.

« Nous sommes toujours là parce que nous nous sommes battus pour cette Terre qui est la nôtre, et sur laquelle nous avons tant vécu, tant créé ensemble. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes aussi beaucoup battus les uns contre les autres sur cette même Terre… Mais aujourd'hui, AUJOURD'HUI, il est temps pour nous d'évoluer, et de saisir cette chance que NOTRE Terre nous permet d'avoir. Aujourd'hui, nous avons été plus forts que la technologie, nous avons été plus forts que ce mal qui a émergé de la tête de ce peuple qui a autrefois habitué cette même Terre, et qui a fini par en disparaître parce qu'il ne l'a pas vénérée. Eux n'ont pas respecté cette richesse qui leur était généreusement donnée… Eux, ne sont pas notre passé à nous, mais ils font partis du passé de cette Terre qu'ils ont bien failli réduire en cendres. Et nous avec… Mais nous sommes toujours là, nous sommes désormais son peuple, et nous sommes toujours vivants parce que nous nous sommes battus ensemble. TOUS ensemble. Chacun d'entre nous, sans exception. » leur dis-je dans autant de force que de charisme, alors qu'aucun élan de protestation ne se fait entendre. « Nous avons créé tout ce que cette folie meurtrière a bien failli nous enlever, ces centrales ont presque eues raison de nous, et elles ne sont que les vestiges d'un passé de folie que nous ne VONLONS pas perpétuer. Alors faisons en sorte, ENSEMBLE, de ne pas le faire. Faisons en sorte de construire un futur dans lequel nos enfants pourront grandir sans l'ombre de la mort planant au dessus de leurs têtes, dans lequel nos ainés pourront les regarder s'épanouir sans avoir peur de les voir mourir et enlevés à eux par une guerre qu'ils n'auront pas choisie, mais de laquelle ils n'auront pas pu les protéger. Donnons à nos enfants une réelle chance de cultiver cette Terre dans l'harmonie et la paix… Nous avons survécu à tout cela… » continué-je en pointant du doigt l'horizon « … Uniquement parce que nous avons été capables de nous élever ensemble contre cette menace. Parce que les Treize Clans se sont élevés ENSEMBLE contre leur plus grand ennemi. Et ce n'est pas la mort, parce que non, nous n'avons pas peur de la mort. Cet ennemi, ce n'est pas elle… C'est la folie de l'être humain. Cette folie dont il est capable, et qui a entrainé nos ancêtres à leur perte, qui a entrainé cette Terre que nous chérissons tant et qui nous nourrit chaque jour vers un dédale de cendres, sur lesquelles aujourd'hui encore nous marchons. Parce qu'elle a su renaitre, et nous avec elle. _Kom graun, oso na groun op. Kom folau, oso na gyon op_. »

Un puissant cri s'élève alors du cœur de mes hommes, tous clans confondus. Cet espoir naissant enflamme mon âme, et j'esquisse un sourire porté par un regard victorieux. Je comprends alors que chacun écoute, mais surtout que chacun entend ce que je dis. Le regard surpris de Luna laisse transparaitre une lueur d'espoir qu'elle n'a encore jusqu'à présent jamais osé vraiment entrevoir. NOUS sommes un seul et même peuple, il n'y a plus de clans qui comptent à cet instant précis, et c'est bien pour cet espoir-là que je me suis battue toute ma vie. De la Terre nous naissons. Des cendres, nous nous relèverons.

« Alors aujourd'hui, c'est le cœur lourd, mais aussi plein d'espoir que je me tiens devant vous. C'est le cœur combatif, l'âme victorieuse, et l'esprit béni par mes ancêtres que je me tiens ici. _Ai laik Heda_. Et c'est tous ensemble que nous allons honorer nos morts, sans lesquels nous ne serions surement ici pour le faire. Aucun de nous ne le serait. Roan, Roi d' _Azgeda_ , a donné sa vie pour qu'aujourd'hui chacun de nous puisse espérer un avenir pour son enfant. Mais aujourd'hui… » continué-je, en tendant la main en arrière pour que mon homme me donne une torche, que je saisis alors avant de reprendre : « … Aujourd'hui, nous n'honorons pas uniquement ces trois personnes. Nous n'honorons pas uniquement _Roan Kom Azgeda, Niylah Kom Trikru_ et _Jasper Kom Skaikru_. Nous honorons avec eux chacun des morts qui ont donné leur vie pour qu'on en arrive ici. Nous avons perdu trop de chefs, trop de guerriers. Nous avons tous trop perdu. »

Après un regard adressé à Echo, dont les yeux rougis retiennent tant bien que mal des larmes qu'elle se refuse de laisser dévaler sur ses joues, je monte encore d'une marche et embrase le petit bois sous le corps de Roan, qui siège légèrement surélevé par rapport aux deux autres.

« _Yu gonplei ste odon, Haihefa Roan Kom Azgeda_. » haussé-je encore davantage le ton, pendant que le crépitement des flammes résonne de plus en plus, brisant le silence jusqu'alors interrompu par la puissance de ma voix.

Puis je détourne le regard vers elle, qui se demande pourquoi je n'embrase pas le reste du bûcher. Il y a encore si peu de temps, à l'époque pourtant bien proche mais si différente, le fait que j'honore ainsi le Roi d' _Azgeda_ aurait été source de conflit, les autres clans auraient protesté et les conséquences auraient été désastreuses. Le fait qu'un membre de la _Skaikru_ soit brulé et honoré aux côtés d'un membre de _Trikru_ aurait été tout aussi incompris et inaccepté. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent… Aujourd'hui, ENFIN, tout est différent.

« _Wanheda_ … » la prié-je de se joindre à moi en lui tendant la torche.

Clarke marque une légère surprise, mais n'hésite pas une seule seconde à gravir les quelques marches qui nous séparent, juste avant de ne saisir la torche, sous les regards médusés, bien que conciliants, des membres de l'Assemblée. Aucun murmure, ni aucune protestation. Pas même de la part des membres du clan d'Echo, qui se contentent d'honorer leur Roi d'une manière respectueuse, bien que cela ne fasse pas partie intégrante de leurs traditions. La haine et l'irrespect de Nia pour tout ce qui n'est pas leurs coutumes me paraît bien loin lorsque je les observe. En ce moment de deuil, plus rien d'autre ne comte, et je sais que nus touchons enfin en but. Je connais mes hommes, chacun d'eux…

Après un regard lourd de sens échangé avec moi, mais n'ayant rien de plus à ajouter dans l'immédiat, Clarke se contente d'embraser les deux corps de ses amis, non sans peine. J'entends sa respiration hésitante, malgré le bruit du bois qui crépite face à nous, et peux presque sentir le froid qui lui glace le sang malgré la chaleur du brasier.

« _Kom chilnes yu na ban sishou-de au,_

 _Kom hodnes yu na hon neson-de op,_

 _Gouthru klir hashta yu soujn_

 _Kom oso las soujon ona graun-de._

 _Mebi oso ni hit choda op nodotaim…_ »

Lorsqu'elle prononce cette complainte, et que ces mots dévalent ses lèvres, le temps se fige pendant un instant qui paraît être une éternité. Pendant que les flammes de sa torche entrent en contact avec le bois, l'embrasant littéralement, je détourne le regard vers notre peuple, et la seule vision que j'en ai est une de celles qui me coupent le souffle. Chacun de leurs regards, absolument chaque flamme qui brule au fond d'eux subitement se ravive, mêlant de la mélancolie avec un profond respect. Clarke ne s'aperçoit pas de suite de toute cette admiration pour elle qui s'élève désormais de cette foule… Cette complainte est propre aux _Skaikru_ , et aucun autre clan ne s'était jamais senti concerné par ces mots jusqu'à présent, qui pour eux n'avaient aucun sens, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient jamais prononcés en _Trigedasleng_. Mais aujourd'hui, naturellement, elle les dit dans notre langue natale, et à cet instant, chaque être présent ici-bas qui les entend se sent concerné. Tout prend un sens… Un réel sens. Chaque regard témoigne maintenant son implication dans cette partie de notre histoire. Lorsqu'un des Ambassadeurs pose un genou à terre, je les regarde tous l'imiter un à un, dans une vague humaine aussi majestueuse que magnifique, octroyant ainsi légitimement à Clarke la place qui lui revient à mes côtés. C'est à ce moment-là que cette dernière se retourne à son tour et les observe. Lorsqu'Echo incline la tête à son tour, je décide de plussoyer ce lien entre la _Skaikru_ et les autres clans que Clarke vient à l'instant de revaloriser. Je sais pertinemment qu'à présent mes hommes la respectent, et lui sont reconnaissants de nous avoir en grande partie tous sauvés. Je sais que Clarke est respectée, je sais que _Wanheda_ a son entière place à Polis, et que c'est belle et bien elle qui aurait du et pu les guider si je n'étais pas revenue. C'est la seule qui aurait pu faire honneur à cet héritage de paix que je voulais tant laisser derrière moi, ils l'auraient suivie, et chaque jour elle me le prouve encore davantage. Le cœur battant à mon tour d'admiration et de respect pour cette femme, qui se tient encore aujourd'hui à mes côtés et que j'ai vu tant évoluer depuis notre rencontre, je lui adresse un sourire empli d'une infinie fierté, puis l'invite silencieusement à encore observe ce qu'il vient juste de se produire. Nos peuples sont à nouveau réunis, et c'est à l'image de la force et de l'amour qui nous lient avec Clarke que la Coalition renait entièrement de ses cendres, plus unie, plus forte et plus vivante que jamais.

« _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ » rajouté-je, alors que nos pensées se tournent vers tous ceux que nous avons perdu pendant que nos regards, eux, se perdent sur cette foule qui valait malgré tout la peine qu'on se batte pour elle, et qu'on saigne pour elle.

Pendant que les corps se consument dans nos dos, je commence à descendre les quelques marches qui me séparent de la foule, suivi de près par _Wanheda_. Devant nous, nos hommes ont toujours un genou à terre, et attendent tout simplement que je leur ordonne de se relever. Mais je n'en fais rien… pas avant de me trouver face à elle, qui fini par relever le regard voyant mes pieds apparaître devant elle. La flamme qui l'illumine n'est plus du tout celle que j'ai pu y voir par le passé, et c'est dans ce silence environnant que je lui témoigne à mon tour le respect dont le défunt roi d _'Azgeda_ m'a supplié de faire preuve à son égard.

« Levez-vous ! » ordonné-je d'une voix forte et claire à l'ensemble de l'Assemblée, qui ne tarde pas à obéir.

Tous se lèvent, sauf Echo, devant laquelle je me tiens toujours, droite et fière. Lorsque je fais un pas en avant, je l'observe un instant, pendant qu'elle ne cherche même pas à exécuter mon ordre. En temps normal, n'importe qui aurait cru qu'elle contestait mon ordre, moi la première. Mais pas cette fois. Devant les regards tantôt inquiets, tantôt dubitatifs, je lui adresse un regard ferme et déterminé dans un premier temps, alors que je sens celui de Clarke peser sur mes épaules. Je sais à quoi elle pense, et quelles sont ses craintes. Mais je n'en ai pas, et c'est donc naturellement que je viens officiellement faire preuve de compassion envers Echo, laissant ainsi aux yeux de tous une fois encore les rancœurs du passé derrière nous. Lorsque je lui tends une main, elle hésite un instant à la saisir, et ce n'est que quand je sens la pression de ses doigts autour de mon avant-bras, que je lui donne une impulsion nécessaire pour qu'elle se relève enfin, et me fasse face. Sous les regards ébahis mais silencieux de mes hommes, y compris ceux qui n'ont jamais eu confiance en ce clan et en elle particulièrement, je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Bienvenue dans ma Coalition, Reine d' _Azgeda_. »

La détermination de ma voix ne laisse place à aucun doute. Echo incline légèrement la tête en guise de remerciements des plus respectueux, et sans me lâcher le bras, ne tarde pas à me répondre avec la même détermination :

« Je jure fidélité à la Coalition, et à toi Heda. Mon armée et ma loyauté sont tiennes. »

Des cendres de notre passé, nous nous relevons.

* * *

Lorsque je tire avec force les grilles métalliques qui me séparent de ce couloir sombre, dans lequel quatre de mes hommes armés se tiennent en alerte, je lance un regard à Clarke, juste à mes côtés. Le visage grave et sévère, elle redresse la tête avant de l'incliner, me signifiant ainsi qu'elle est prête. Je fais alors un pas en avant, tandis que mes hommes nous saluent respectueusement, tout en nous faisant place. De part et d'autres de nous se trouvent les cellules, dans lesquels les prisonniers sont soigneusement gardés et surveillés avant d'être jugés et condamnés. Il est très rare que je descende ici bas, Titus était celui qui s'en chargeait, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui explique la surprise que j'ai pu lire dans le regard de mes hommes lorsque les grilles de l'ancien ascenseur de service se sont mises à crisser, interpellant leur attention, et qu'ils nous ont vues à l'intérieur de la cage. Heda et _WanHeda_ qui descendent, ensemble… La situation est plutôt exceptionnelle, et peu de prisonniers peuvent se vanter de susciter un tel intérêt. Seulement, celui que nous nous apprêtons à aller voir n'est pas n'importe qui… Il n'est pas un prisonnier ordinaire, et depuis que Clarke l'a fait enfermer ici, elle a bien dû insister pour qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait en attendant mon retour, qu'elle espérait fortement. Pour parvenir à le maintenir en vie, elle a dû donner des ordres stricts, et même faire doubler la garde pendant un temps, juste après son retour à Polis, pour éviter que le contrôle de la situation ne lui échappe. Ce prisonnier-là, beaucoup souhaitent sa mort, nous les premières. Ce sombre couloir dans lequel nous continuons d'avancer jusqu'à sa cellule est chargé d'une tension insoutenable, qui ne manque pas d'échapper à Clarke. Ses mains sont aussi crispées que sa mâchoire, et son regard aussi profond et soucieux que rancunier. Je serre les dents à mon tour, et lui accorde un dernier regard, lorsque je comprends que la cellule en question est la prochaine sur notre droite. Un garde se tient juste devant, et d'un geste silencieux, mais ferme et autoritaire, je lui ordonne de s'éloigner, nous laissant ainsi seules avec le prisonnier. Il acquiesce et dépose dans la main que je lui tends le trousseau de clé. Puis, je fais un pas en avant et me tourne désormais vers cet homme, qui se tient assis sur sa caisse en bois de l'autre côté des grilles, contre le mur. Les mains croisées devant moi, tenant toujours les clés, je pose mon regard haineux dans le sien, tandis que Clarke se tient désormais à ma gauche, et l'observe elle aussi avec dédain et mépris. Kalan finit par se lever, et esquisse un sourire provocateur. A la demande implicite de Clarke, j'insère la clé dans le gros cadenas, et l'ôte dès que le verrou a sauté. Clarke m'accorde un regard déterminé, avant de tirer la grille et de pénétrer dans sa cellule. Le fait de savoir Kalan enchainé me rassure, et si je n'avais pas pensé cela réellement nécessaire pour Clarke, nous ne serions pas descendues. Mais je préfère être présente au moment où elle le fait plutôt que de m'y opposer, la poussant ainsi à le faire sans moi, et m'ôtant par là-même toute possibilité d'intervenir en cas de problème. Non pas que je sous-estime Clarke, mais je connais Kalan... Je connais mieux que personne sa soif de sang, celle qu'il partageait avec Nia, et celle-là même qui brule encore et toujours dans son regard à cet instant précis. La main posée sur mon épée et la hargne au cœur, je jette un rapide coup d'œil au poignard de Costia que Clarke porte accroché dans son dos. Cette arme fait désormais partie d'elle, et la suit partout, ce qui me réjouit surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci. _WanHeda_ lui déverse toute sa rancœur, et prend enfin la parole face à lui, dans un mépris qui est bien pire encore que celui qu'elle m'a un jour adressé, juste avant de me cracher dessus.

« Tu vas être jugé et condamné demain pour tes crimes devant la Coalition toute entière, et devant Heda. Raven a survécu, je tenais à te le dire de vive-voix avant que ta sentence ne tombe. Tu n'as pas tout pris, Kalan. Tu n'as pas gagné. Elle a survécu… » lui dit-elle dans un mélange de hargne et de violence exceptionnelle.

Je connais Clarke, elle a besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux et de se confronter à lui seule à seul, pour enfin pouvoir avancer, et mieux appréhender le jour de son jugement… à savoir demain, devant la Coalition toute entière. Elle a besoin de lui dire elle-même que Raven avait survécu, et qu'il ne lui a pas tout pris. Elle ne pouvait pas venir le lui dire avant, vu que Raven s'est réveillée tout récemment et que tout s'est enchainé trop vite depuis mon retour à la Capitale, dont Kalan a bien-sûr eu écho. L'absence de surprise dans son regard quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il m'a vue à l'angle de sa cellule témoigne de son absence d'ignorance. Il savait que j'étais revenue. Alors que Clarke tourne les talons et est presque à mon niveau, j'observe Kalan et ce que je vois dans son regard à cet instant précis m'annonce la tonalité des prochaines secondes à venir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'aller chercher celui de _WanHeda_ Pour la prévenir, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et ne lui déverse alors toute sa violence et sa provocation. Je sais dès à présent que rien n'arrêtera Clarke.

« Elle a simplement survécu parce que je n'ai pas fini de m'occuper d'elle…. » lance t'il, alors que je fais un pas en avant et que Clarke, elle, stoppe les siens, sans bouger dans un premier temps.

La tension qui charge cette cellule fige tout en une seule seconde. Je n'ai pas à intervenir, Clarke doit elle-même gérer cela à sa manière. Elle sait que nous ne pouvons pas tout nous permettre malgré nos envies. Malgré ce désir ardent qui brûle au fond de nous de lui faire payer ses crimes, nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que nous aimerions faire. Nous ne nous sommes pas battues et n'en sommes pas arriver là pour céder à sa provocation, et le laisser faire tout voler en éclats. Ce serait trop facile, et nous lui laisserions avoir enfin le pouvoir qu'il recherche depuis si longtemps. Il doit être jugé. Je redresse la tête et attends patiemment de voir Clarke enfin franchir cette cellule pour en sortir, et je prendrai alors sa suite. Je sens son hésitation, je sens sa rancune et sa haine... Je les sens me fouetter en plein visage, et si seulement Kalan…

« Tu aurais dû entendre ses cris quand je lui ai ôté son dernier souffle, et quand mon épée lui a arraché les tripes… »

Je me tends, et l'espace d'une seconde me surprends même à avoir envie de laisser Clarke se jeter sur lui telle une furie que rien ni personne n'arrête, sans intervenir. Sa lame menace à présent sa gorge, tandis que sous la violence de son attaque, elle l'a plaqué contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Des gouttes de sang commencent à couler le long de sa gorge, sous la pression de son poignard qui comprime gravement sa carotide et commence à entailler sa chair. La rage de Clarke est viscérale… aussi viscérale que celle de Kalan qui a ôté la vie de Niylah.

« Clarke… » tenté-je de la réfréner, d'une voix aussi ferme et autoritaire que déterminée.

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Les dents serrées et les yeux embrumés, je la vois clairement lutter de toutes ses forces contre son envie de tirer une bonne fois pour toutes sur sa main gauche, clôturant ainsi ce cercle de haine. Le regard de Kalan ne la supplie absolument pas de l'épargner, il n'est au contraire que provocation, et s'il pouvait encore parler, il le ferait. Il continuerait, l'invitant même à lui prendre la vie en lui épargnant ainsi l'humiliation devant la Coalition, mais l'arme qui à présent entaille sévèrement sa gorge l'en empêche.

« Clarke ! » haussé-je la voix, pour la ramener à moi, pendant que je fais un pas vers elle, avec l'intention d'utiliser la force s'il le faut.

Si elle ne le libère pas immédiatement, elle va m'obliger à intervenir, et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas m'opposer à elle face à lui. Je serre les dents, et aggrave encore mon regard lorsque, fidèle à moi-même, je décide de lui faire confiance. Je stoppe alors mon avancée et reste finalement légèrement en retrait, attendant avec impatience ce moment où elle va comprendre que si elle ne bouge pas, si elle n'ôte pas sa menace envers lui, elle va sacrifier bien plus que la simple vie de Kalan qui ne vaut pas grand chose, et que je méprise autant qu'elle. Elle va sacrifier beaucoup plus que ça, et au fond d'elle-même, elle le sait. C'est d'ailleurs la seule et unique raison qui fait qu'elle n'a toujours pas tiré sur sa main gauche, qui pourtant la démange. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Clarke n'est pas une tueuse sanguinaire, et elle et moi le savons.

Lorsqu'enfin elle relâche son ennemi aussi violemment qu'elle l'a emprisonné, dans un cri de rage aussi profond que son amertume contre lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée, alors qu'elle ne l'est absolument pas. Sans m'adresser un mot de plus, elle préfère sortir de la cellule aussi rapidement qu'elle a attaqué son hôte. Aussi rapidement, et avec autant de détermination. La rage au cœur et la haine dans le regard, elle disparaît, et lorsque que je m'apprête à la suivre sans accorder une seconde de plus de mon attention à ce traitre, je stoppe mes pas sous sa voix, qui résonne à nouveau dans mes oreilles.

« Tu es faible, Heda… » commence t'il d'un ton dédaigneux, tandis que je me retourne, bien déterminée à lui manifester mon mépris, et lui adresse un léger sourire, à mon tour aussi fier que provocateur.

« C'est aussi ce que Nia a passé sa vie à me répéter. » lui réponds-je, d'un air narquois, et avec une prestance qui, l'espace d'un instant, le paralyse. « C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle a fini empalée sous ma lance. » reprends-je, à présent menaçante.

Cette piqûre de rappel le transperce en plein cœur, et a l'effet escompté. Kalan aimait Nia, je l'ai compris il y a un moment déjà. Sa dévotion envers elle n'avait d'égal que son amour.

« Ta Reine est morte parce qu'elle m'a défiée, et le même sort t'attend. Ton amour pour elle est ce qui t'aura porté à ta perte. Ton amour de la torture sera ta propre pénitence. Je te ferai endurer le pire que tu pourras endurer, la torture que tu as fait connaître à Raven, à Niylah, et à tous les autres ne seront rien, comparées à celle que moi je vais t'infliger. » lui murmuré-je calmement, mais avec hargne et détermination.

Je peux le voir déglutir face à mes menaces, et l'expression de son visage me confirme qu'elles sont prises au sérieux, et l'inquiètent réellement. En plus de répondre à ses provocations, mais pas forcément comme il l'aurait voulu, je lui prouve que le pire pour lui est encore à venir. Son désarroi se lit un instant sur son expression faciale. Comment puis-je faire encore pire que ce que lui-même prend autant plaisir à faire ? Il hésite malgré tout, et refuse en un sens de croire que j'en suis capable. Mais il ne me connaît pas. Il ne sait pas jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller… Et je lui ferai payer, dans la pire des souffrances qui soit, dans celle que lui ne sera pas capable de supporter. Mais je ne le ferai qu'avec l'appui de la Coalition, parce que je veux qu'il voit ce qu'il a tenté de détruire l'abattre, juste avant que je ne lui donne personnellement le coup salutaire. Je ne respecte pas cet homme, je le méprise même de toute mon âme, et c'est alors tout naturellement qu'il fait exactement ce que je m'attends à ce qu'il fasse : essayer une fois encore de me provoquer.

« Alors essaie de faire aussi bien que ce que j'ai fait avec Costia. » me dit-il dans un sourire narquois, qui vient juste de réapparaitre au coin de ses lèvres.

Mon cœur s'arrête subitement, et mes dents se serrent encore davantage tant je me retiens de le frapper, de même le battre à mort, et de regarder son sang tapisser les murs de cette prison sous la virulence de mes coups. Je sens ma respiration irrémédiablement se couper, pendant que mes traits se figent de douleur. Pourtant je reste impassible, et seul mon regard se vide contre mon gré quelques instants, mais malheureusement suffisants pour qu'il le remarque. Je me blâme aussitôt de lui avoir laissé ce pouvoir et reprends contenance, malgré toute la douleur intérieure qui me tiraille, à me donner envie d'hurler. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour le frapper, ici et maintenant, mais le faire ne serait que faire ce que j'ai interdit à Clarke un peu plus tôt. Nous avons dépassé ce mode de fonctionnement. Le faire ne serait que le laisser gagner, et Costia ne mérite pas cela. Je me contente donc de reprendre contenance, avec toute la force que je possède, et vais chercher au fond de mes entrailles la même force qui m'a permis de rester debout après son décès, la même qui m'a permis de continuer d'avancer chaque jour sans elle et de construire tout ce que j'ai construit… et que je ne lui permettrai jamais de détruire. Jamais… Surtout pas en utilisant le nom de Costia, alors que c'est en son nom que je l'ai bâti. Aussi douloureux que cet instant est, il m'offre aussi un moment de paix que je n'attends pas… Jusqu'à présent et depuis que je pense connaître la vérité, j'ai toujours cru qu'Echo était celle qui avait fait tout cela… à Costia… à celle que j'ai aimé aussi passionnément qu'intensément. J'ai toujours cru qu'Echo était celle qui l'avait torturée juste avant de la tuer sur ordres de sa Reine, puis Roan est venu tout bouleverser en m'avouant la responsabilité évidente de Kalan, et le fait qu'il l'avait tuée. Sachant pertinemment la violence avec laquelle ils torturent dans ce clan, une part de moi n'arrivait pas à dépasser cela. Une part de moi gardait toujours une rancœur envers Echo malgré tout... Mais par ces mots, Kalan vient de m'avouer que son implication n'était peut-être pas aussi importante dans la mort de Costia que ce que je pensais depuis le début… La torture a été orchestrée et effectuée par les soins de l'ancien assassin de Nia, et non par ceux d'Echo, qui n'est finalement surement pas celle qui a fait le plus endurer à Costia... Lorsque je relève enfin le regard à son attention, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et un soulagement tout à fait perceptible, Kalan en est totalement désorienté. Pourquoi un sourire après de telles révélations et l'évocation de la torture de celle qui avait tout mon amour ? Pour la première fois, de la peur paraît dans le fond de ses yeux, juste avant qu'il ne les dévient vers les barreaux de sa cellule, ce qui me laisse comprendre qu'une tierce personne vient juste d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Je pense à un retour de Clarke, mais lorsque je me retourne, je m'aperçois vite que je me suis trompée.

Le regard aussi intransigeant que ferme, Echo se tient à présent là, et finit par pénétrer à son tour dans la cellule, sans prononcer un seul mot. Les traits fermés, il fut un temps où j'aurai douté de ses réelles intentions. La voyant ainsi vêtue, et surtout ici présente sans Roan, Kalan comprend de suite que le Roi n'est plus. Il en arrive à esquisser un sourire satisfait, ce qui déplait fortement à Echo, bien qu'elle s'abstienne dans un premier temps de répondre à son regard provocateur et irrespectueux.

« Notre bon Roi n'a visiblement pas régné bien longtemps… »

Sa nouvelle reine ne peut alors s'empêcher de s'approcher dangereusement de lui, ce qui me met en alerte. Je sais de quoi Echo est capable, et manquer ainsi de respect à Roan peut à tout moment faire dégénérer la situation. Kalan doit être jugé devant la Coalition, et par elle, sinon tous ces efforts auront été presque vains, mettant en péril la paix et l'absence de violence que je revendique avec tant d'ardeur et de conviction. Echo et moi savons pertinemment ce que Kalan cherche à faire, et c'est pour cette raison que malgré une grande hésitation et une rage évidente dans le regard, elle finit par se reculer de nouveau, tout en serrant fortement la mâchoire.

« Tu es tellement faible que tu acceptes aujourd'hui de t'agenouiller devant celle qui a tué ta Reine, trahit ton propre clan, tué ton père… Et tu penses naïvement qu'elle te pardonnera réellement d'avoir tranché la gorge de celle qu'elle aimait ? » nous provoque t'il narquoisement.

Immédiatement, le regard d'Echo s'anime à nouveau dangereusement, mais j'y perçois aussi des remords que je ne suis pas habituée à y voir. Le mien se durcit, alors que je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'il veut dire par là, bien que consciente de ses réelles intentions, et je sens ma colère m'envahir de plus en plus, crispant les muscles de mon visage. Je me dois pourtant de ne pas répondre à ses provocations, et espère qu'Echo fera de même. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approche à nouveau de lui, je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas… Suis-je dans l'erreur ? Qui a réellement tué Costia ? Qui a donné le coup salutaire ? La main serrée d'Echo sur le manche de son épée, le regard plus menaçant que jamais, je fais finalement un pas en avant, et interviens d'une voix autoritaire et forte pour la stopper dans son action à venir.

« ECHO ! » lui ordonné-je, stoppant ainsi de justesse ses pas, alors qu'elle lutte contre son envie de mettre fin à ce manque de respect ou à cette vérité qu'elle refuse de voir ainsi lui être rappelée en ma présence...

« Tu es encore plus faible que ce que je pensais. » continue t'il de la provoquer, dans un regard si dédaigneux, que moi la première je désire plus que tout en finir. « Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Nia te trouvait… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que son fils, qui était une honte pour notre clan. Une honte au sang royal. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que toute la vermine que nous éliminons depuis des années… » continue t'il en détournant le regard vers moi.

Soudain, Echo le saisit violemment par le col, et lui attrape la gorge en le plaquant, d'une seule main, avec une force impressionnante contre le mur. A seulement quelques millimètres de son visage, la rage au ventre, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'hausser la voix à l'encontre de la Reine d' _Azgeda_.

« LACHE-LE ECHO ! » crié-je, avec autant de force de détermination.

Alors, elle le frappe de toutes ses forces au visage, juste avant de laisser tomber son emprise, en regardant avec satisfaction le sang qui vient de tapisser le mur juste à côté de son épaule. Kalan crache par terree et met quelques secondes à s'en remettre, pendant qu'Echo plonge son regard haineux dans le mien. J'incline la tête et lui ordonne d'un geste silencieux de s'éloigner de lui, pendant qu'à mon tour, je l'observe, toute aussi haineuse qu'elle. Tandis qu'il finit par se relever en prenant appui sur son genou, il s'essuie à peine la bouche de ses mains enchainées, et murmure à l'intention de sa reine comme ultime provocation :

« Tu es aussi faible que ton père. »

Elle s'apprête à se jeter à nouveau sur lui, quand je lui signifie de s'abstenir en mettant mon bras juste devant sa poitrine. La fermeté de mon regard croisant le sien lui déconseille fortement cette fois de me désobéir. Cependant, l'espace d'une seconde, elle comprend que je ne laisserai pas cela impuni. Elle sait comme moi ce qu'il cherche. Il cherche à briser ce que nous avons eu tant de mal à construire. En provoquant Echo de la sorte, en la poussant à le tuer, il la pousse à trahir sa parole envers moi, et à mettre à mal ma position, et la sienne, au sein de à la Coalition. Il tend à briser cette alliance naissante, et en laquelle nous tous croyons. Si Echo cède à ses pulsions, elle lui permet de le faire, et ça… je ne peux pas l'accepter. Sa poitrine se lève violemment contre mon avant-bras, et je sens toute sa tension communicative parcourir mon bras. Kalan sait que la seule chose qui le maintient encore en vie à cet instant est ma détermination à sauver tout ce que lui tente de détruire.

« Sa faiblesse lui a couté sa vie, et si tu ne prends pas celle de Lexa, TA faiblesse te coutera la tienne. »

« La haine de Nia n'est plus Kalan, _Azgeda_ fait désormais partie de ma Coalition, et ta propre faiblesse et ta haine ne briseront pas ce que nous allons construire ensemble avec ta Reine. » lui réponds-je, aussi dédaigneusement que possible.

« Tu crois vraiment que ton clan te suivra ? Nos hommes ne respectent que la force…. Tu n'es pas digne de nous mener… » s'adresse t'il à cette dernière.

« Nous ? » lui répond violemment Echo, en lui coupant la parole. « Il n'y a pas de nous, parce que tu n'en fais plus partie. Les traitres n'ont plus de place à mes côtés. JE suis Reine désormais, et toi tu n'es RIEN. Tu n'es rien pour moi, tu n'es plus rien pour ces hommes, et Roan a déjà fait preuve d'indulgence en t'épargnant, mais je ne ferai pas la même erreur. » le menace t'elle, ce qui provoque un petit sourire au coin des lèvres de Kalan. « Celui que tu considères comme faible, tu lui dois ta vie. Je respectais Nia, mais aujourd'hui je sais que sa haine ne nous aurait menés nulle part. Aujourd'hui je le sais, et Roan le savait autant que moi. »

« Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, Kalan. » me contenté-je de compléter les dires d'Echo. « Le semblant de pouvoir que tu as autrefois possédé n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir illusoire aujourd'hui. Il est mort en même temps que ta Reine, qui a osé me trahir, a osé défier Heda et a osé tuer Sannah. » continué-je en m'approchant à nouveau de lui, jusqu'à lui murmurer, plus hargneuse que jamais. « …. Qui a osé tuer Costia, et mettre en péril la Coalition. Tu es fini Kalan, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux que tu vois toute ta vie de haine s'effondrer. Je veux que tu vois tout ce que tu as combattu et renié toute ta vie vaincre. Je veux que tu vois la Coalition vaincre, et se relever de tout ce que nous avons traversé, alors que toi tu ne seras que la poussière sur laquelle elle marchera… »

Voyant qu'il ne parvient à rien briser en dépit de tous ses efforts, qu'Echo affiche un regard satisfait et approbateur de mes paroles, Kalan se décompose petit à petit… Malgré la position de force qu'il pensait avoir, il en arrive à réaliser que tout n'est en fait qu'illusion, comme rattrapé par sa dure réalité. En face de lui se trouve une alliance plus forte et plus sincère que jamais, et ni Echo, ni moi, ne lui permettons d'en douter. Il sera bel et bien jugé, il comprend qu'il sera surement tué, mais surtout que sa mort ne fera aucune différence. Il n'est rien, et il n'a rien d'autre que notre mépris. Il n'est pas fort, mais faible… Il est même plus faible que jamais, insignifiant, presque inexistant, et cela le déconcerte au point de le voir perdre contenance juste devant nous… A présent nous nous délectons du spectacle. Ses traits se tirent, puis se figent. Sa rage ne cherche même pas à s'exprimer, tant elle est complètement étouffée par notre force qui s'impose juste devant lui. Complètement contenue par la force qu'Echo et moi représentons. Il ne peut rien face à moi… face à nous. La rage et la violence ne peuvent rien face à l'espoir.

Je regarde alors Echo d'un air satisfait et victorieux, et sans un mot, prends la direction de la sortie en sachant pertinemment qu'elle va marcher dans mes pas. Je viens de passer la porte quand la voix de Kalan s'élève une dernière fois de la cellule, nous stoppant toutes les deux :

« Ma plus grande erreur a été de ne pas tuer ton père en même temps que Sannah…. » murmure t'il avec dégout, la bouche ensanglantée par le coup de toute à l'heure octroyé par sa Reine.

Le regard d'Echo qui se terrifie à l'entente de ces propos, tandis que je lui saisis le bras, et l'entraine avec moi avant-même qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Elle comprend comme moi ce que cela signifie… Elle comprend alors que toutes ses certitudes s'effondrent, et que toute sa vie a été bâtie sur un mensonge. Elle comprend irrémédiablement que des vies ont été prise à cause d'une vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et que tout n'était qu'illusion. Elle, comme moi, réalisons qu'une grande partie de notre passé commun n'aurait jamais été comme cela si nous avions su l'une comme l'autre la vérité. Alors que je fais signe à mes gardes de reprendre position, et que nous pénétrons sans un mot de plus dans la cage d'ascenseur, la Reine d' _Azgeda_ étouffe ses larmes, et ce n'est que lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le sien que pour la toute première fois, nous nous comprenons. Pour la toute première fois, je peux voir la femme blessée par sa propre histoire, qu'elle pensait connaître et sur laquelle elle a fait reposer tous ses choix, qui pour certains lui ont presque tout couté. Pendant qu'elle se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre, je déglutis et lève les yeux au ciel, silencieusement mais aussi rageusement qu'elle ne souffle, retenant ses cris de haine. La nervosité d'Echo ne me laisse pas indifférente, et d'un coup, elle se retourne violemment et frappe de toutes ses forces cette cage métallique, pendant que je l'observe d'un œil averti, sans pour autant bouger. Elle pousse un cri de rage et laisse enfin ses larmes dévaler ses joues, en perdant toute contenance devant moi, abandonnant ainsi toute façade. Si un jour on m'avait dit que ce genre de moment pouvait arriver entre elle et moi, je ne l'aurais pas cru. L'extrême vulnérabilité d'Echo, portée par ses regrets et ses remords, est la seule chose qui habite actuellement cet espace clos dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Nous deux, seules, face à notre passé si tumultueux… Aussi calmement que possible, je me tiens face à elle, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retourne enfin vers moi, les yeux humidifiés, qu'enfin elle se confronte à toute ma force… Bien-sûr que je réalise. J'ai tué son père, pensant qu'il était l'assassin de Sannah, mais…

« Nia n'a jamais su. Elle n'a jamais su la vérité. » rage t'elle.

« Nia était capable du pire. » me contenté-je de lui répondre, en toute sincérité.

« Nia aimait mon père… Et mon père aimait Nia. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle… »

« On ne refait pas le passé Echo. »

« Non, mais si tu avais su que ce n'était pas lui, tu n'aurais pas tué mon père. » me dit-elle, sans parvenir à dissimuler sa peine.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, en déglutissant. Je sais qu'elle a raison, et oublie l'espace d'un instant toute cette haine qui a guidé nos pas pendant plusieurs années pour lui répondre, sincèrement et compatissante :

« J'aurai tué l'assassin de Sannah, uniquement. Ton père ne m'a jamais dit qu'il n'était pas le responsable. »

« Bien-sûr que non, il ne l'a même pas avoué à sa propre fille, il était bien trop dévoué à Nia... Comme je l'ai été moi-même… » se reproche t'elle.

Je sais très bien qu'à cet instant précis, elle regrette amèrement d'avoir dévoué sa vie à une femme emplie de haine et d'ambition, en la mémoire de son défunt père, l'amenant ainsi à suivre le cercle de violence de Nia, et à me haïr plus que quiconque, pour une raison qui finalement n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle réalise que les choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement. Tout aurait pu être différent… Elle lève la tête vers le haut, alors que l'ascenseur arrive enfin en haut de la Tour. Lorsque j'en ouvre les portes, et m'apprête à les passer, elle m'interpelle, m'obligeant à lui faire face à nouveau :

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches. » commence t'elle, pendant que je rehausse le regard, dans l'attente d'entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire. « Après avoir bâti ma vie sur un mensonge, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches. Je n'ai pas envie de construire notre future alliance sur le même type de fondation que notre passé l'a été. »

Elle sait désormais par l'expression de mon regard qu'elle a toute mon attention, et ma gratitude d'agir de cette façon, en faisant preuve d'autant de dévotion. Ainsi elle me fait part une fois encore de son implication et de sa sincérité dans ce que nous envisageons comme avenir ensemble. J'incline la tête en guise d'approbation, juste avant qu'elle ne continue :

« C'est bien moi qui ait tuée Costia. Mais… je n'avais pas pour ordre de le faire, lorsque je l'ai fait. » me confesse t'elle, alors que mon regard se durcit, et que je déglutis, en serrant les dents. « Un soir, je suis allée la voir… Il y avait une chose que j'admirais chez elle, et que je respectais malgré tout. Elle avait cette force… et cette détermination à ne jamais te trahir, quoi qu'elle endure, quoi qu'on lui inflige. Toutes les tortures avaient été vaines, elle n'abaissait pas les armes. Elle avait ce courage de faire face à ce que Kalan lui faisait vivre depuis plusieurs jours, encore pire que ce que tu as pu voir dans le bunker, et qui a couté la vie à Niylah… Je respectais et quelque part admirais profondément la résistance de Costia… »

Alors que ces mots si douloureux sortent de sa bouche, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de divaguer, et mes pensées de se replonger dans ce passé atrocement douloureux. J'inspire aussi profondément que possible, pendant qu'elle continue, me permettant enfin d'avoir le sentiment de, cette fois, savoir l'entière vérité sur cet événement qui a hanté mes dernières années.

« Quand je suis allée la voir ce soir-là, alors que personne ne le savait, je voulais quelque part me confronter à elle. Je ne savais pas si je l'admirais de nous résister, ou si je la haïssais de ne pas te trahir, et de ne pas nous donner ce que nous voulions. Elle avait beau être à demi-morte, son esprit lui, était bel et bien immortel. Elle était indestructible, Lexa. J'y suis allée dans le but d'essayer avec elle autre chose que la torture physique, je voulais la torturer autrement, même si je ne savais pas exactement comment, mais en arrivant devant elle… l'admiration que je lui portait malgré moi m'a empêché d'y parvenir. Nous avons échangé quelques mots, parmi lesquels elle m'a dit une chose que je n'ai jamais oubliée, mais qui ne prend son réel sens qu'aujourd'hui… Ce soir-là, Costia m'a dit qu'au cours de sa torture, Kalan lui avait avoué vouloir ma perte, parce qu'il me pensait faible comme mon père, et que les faveurs de Nia n'auraient jamais dues être pour mon père mais pour lui-même…. Je ne l'ai pas crue… Je… » s'arrête t'elle, en déglutissant difficilement.

Mon ventre se noue, pendant que je reste pourtant immobile face à elle. Ma poitrine me tiraille, et ma gorge se noue fortement, mais je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

« Je ne l'ai pas crue, Lexa. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle m'avertissait, mais à l'époque, je… Je ne l'ai pris que comme une provocation. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu tuée, si tu n'en avais pas l'ordre ? » lui posé-je malgré tout la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le début de la conversation.

« Je l'ai tuée parce que j'ai réellement compris ce soir-là, dans son regard et au cours de cette conversation, qu'elle ne nous dirait jamais rien. Je l'ai tuée parce qu'une part de moi la respectait autant qu'une autre part de moi te haïssait. Je l'ai tuée parce qu'après m'avoir parlé, après m'avoir dit que la haine de Nia aller finir par un jour mener notre clan à sa perte, je lui ai demandé à quel point elle t'aimait et te serrait fidèle… »

« « Ici, maintenant et pour l'éternité. » » terminé-je sa phrase, en déglutissant difficilement et en ravalant mes larmes.

« Je suis désolée. Je… Je n'ai jamais dit à Nia la vérité, tu es aujourd'hui la seule à la connaître, et je te dois bien cela. J'ai toujours dit à Nia que Costia avait tenté de me tuer, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Elle méritait selon moi plus que de mourir comme une simple prisonnière, c'était une guerrière, et j'ai toujours admiré son courage. Nia a ensuite pris la décision de te faire envoyer sa tête… Je l'ai tuée mais je ne suis pas celle qui l'ait torturée, bien qu'à l'époque je l'aurai fait avec honneur pour servir Nia. Kalan a compris que j'étais la réelle responsable de sa mort, mais c'est un secret qui est resté entre Nia, Kalan et moi. Roan n'a même jamais su que j'étais celle qui avait tué Costia et a toujours pensé que c'était Kalan. Il n'a encore moins su les réelles raisons de mon acte… Je suis vraiment désolée, et pour qu'on puisse partir sur de réelles bonnes bases, je te dois l'entière vérité, et de sincère excuses, Heda… »

Une multitude de sentiments conflictuels s'emparent de moi à cet instant… De la peine, de la colère, de la rancœur, mais aussi de la gratitude, du soulagement, et une sensation de liberté et d'apaisement. Je souffle, et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel en entendant la sincérité et les remords d'Echo, tout en prenant en considération ce que nous venons juste d'apprendre, je finis par reposer mon regard dans le sien qui n'est alors qu'un mélange d'amertume et de regrets. Au fond de moi, je sais que même si je l'ai toujours haïe d'avoir ôté la vie à Costia, elle lui a peut-être été salutaire. Imaginer sa souffrance est ce qui me hante depuis des années, et par sa confession, Echo me confirme que chaque minute passée à _Azgeda_ n'a été que souffrance et déchirement pour Costia. Elle a abrégé sa torture, là où moi je n'ai pas pu intervenir. Elle l'a en un sens libérée, là où moi je n'ai pas pu faire. Costia était le genre de personne qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer, et je ne remets pas en doute l'honnêteté d'Echo à ce propos. Elle aurait pu ne rien me dire, elle aurait pu taire cette partie de son passé qui a aussi fortement influencé le mien. Mais l'attitude de Kalan quelque instants plus tôt a surement changé la donne, et je sais juste que si les choses avaient été différentes, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. En tout point… Je déglutis et lutte contre cette douleur qui oppresse ma poitrine, alors que l'échange de nos regards silencieux est lourd de sens. C'est donc difficilement, mais quelque part enfin libérée d'un poids qui pèse sur mes épaules depuis trop longtemps déjà, que je finis par rompre ce silence dans lequel nous nous confrontons toutes deux aux blessures de nos passés respectifs, mais pourtant bien liés :

« J'apprécie le fait que tu m'aies dit tout cela. »

« Aujourd'hui, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Si Kalan… » maugrée t'elle, haineuse contre lui..

« Kalan sera jugé pour ses crimes. » lui affirmé-je avec détermination dans le regard et la voix, pendant qu'elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête reconnaissant. « Je ne laisserai rien ni personne s'opposer à ce que le sommet de demain déterminera pour notre avenir à tous. Il paiera pour ses crimes, envers moi, envers la Coalition, envers son propre clan, et envers toi. »

Après l'avoir saluée d'un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'il est maintenant temps pour elle de prendre congé si elle n'a rien d'autre à ajouter, je tourne les talons et commence à me diriger vers la salle du Trône, tandis qu'elle fait demi-tour pour aller vaquer à ses occupations et responsabilités. J'inspire profondément, soulagée d'avoir enfin, grâce à elle, pu mettre la lumière sur les éléments manquants concernant la mort de celle que j'ai aimé avec autant de dévotion que de passion. Malgré la douleur que ces révélations ont fait resurgir, je me sens à présent libérée, et ait l'impression de voir le visage apaisé de Costia apparaître devant moi, alors que je pose mes mains sur les poignées des lourdes portes. Après une seconde d'hésitation, durant laquelle je me retrouve face à elle, et à son sourire radieux et enfin soulagé, je finis par les pousser et pénétrer dans cette salle qui m'a vue évoluer, et devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui… avec un sourire apaisé illuminant mon visage.

* * *

Le soleil baigne de sa luminosité décadente la pièce, alors que trois silhouettes se dessinent devant moi, apparaissant de plus en plus distinctes, au fur et à mesure que je marche vers elles. Debout devant le Trône, les trois m'observent avancer, aussi majestueusement que naturellement, en foulant le tapis qui s'étale des portes jusqu'au Trône. Gaïa et Clarke m'accordent un sourire, et ce n'est que lorsque j'arrive à enfin à leur hauteur que je passe mes mains derrière mon dos, et observe à présent l'enfant qui se tient aux pieds de Clarke. J'incline légèrement la tête et esquisse un sourire à son attention. La détermination qui jaillit du bleu-vert de ses yeux n'est pas sans me rappeler la mienne à son âge. L'insouciance de son petit visage rond vient ainsi nuancer l'extrême maturité qui en ressort. Tasya me regarde fixement, avec autant de douceur que d'admiration, et elle se pince ses lèvres pulpeuses avec cette façon si délicate et si mignonne, juste avant d'incliner la tête avec un respect que l'on perçoit peu chez les enfants de son jeune âge. Elle n'est pas non plus sans me rappeler Aden lorsqu'il est arrivé à Polis… bien qu'il était légèrement plus vieux qu'elle. Puis elle m'accorde un sourire presque naïf, auquel je réponds, sous le regard attendri de Clarke. Elle n'a que six ans, et n'est qu'à l'aube de sa vie. Lorsque je la regarde, je revois chacun des visages de _Natblidas_ que j'ai connus, que ce soit ceux contre qui je me suis battue ou ceux que j'ai élevé pendant des années, et qui se sont faits lâchement tuer. Je revois chaque enfant dont le destin était plus ou moins écrit en raison de son sang. Je me revois moi, enfant, alors que j'étais encore insouciante et inconsciente de ce que la vie me réservait, alors que je ne me posais pas la question de ce que chaque choix que je ferai aurait comme conséquence. Lorsque je regarde la beauté de ce visage, j'inspire profondément, et réalise que cette enfant mérite de tout savoir, elle mérite que je lui enseigne tout ce que je sais, parce que cette enfant, comme tout les autres, est notre avenir. Ce sont eux notre avenir… Nos enfants, ceux que nous élevons et à qui nous transmettons notre savoir et nos valeurs. Tasya représente tout ce pour quoi notre futur doit être différent de notre passé… Elle et tous les autres… Et alors que nous sommes à l'aube de ce réel changement, son regard me rappelle qu'ils méritent mieux. Ils méritent de connaître des jours meilleurs que leurs parents. Elle est _natblida,_ alors que tous ne le sont pas… mais tous sont notre descendance. Je suis perdue dans cet échange qu'elle et moi partageons, lorsque la douceur de la voix de Clarke me ramène à la réalité :

« Lexa… » m'interpelle t'elle, alors que je détache enfin mon regard de Tasya, qui à présent, se rapproche de Gaïa, et vient se positionner devant elle, tout en me regardant.

« Heda… » renchérit Gaïa, me rappelant que je dois me prononcer concernant cette enfant.

« Tasya restera ici à Polis avec moi, et je lui apprendrai tout ce que je sais. Je la formerai. » confirmé-je bien à Gaïa, qui acquiesce dans un sourire presque soulagé. « Mais je ne le ferai pas uniquement parce qu'elle est _Natblida_ … » continué-je, ce qui maintenant la surprend. « Où sont tes parents ? » m'adressé-je directement à la concernée.

« Ils sont morts. » me répond t'elle, avec un tel aplomb que cela en est presque déconcertant.

J'admire sa force. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que je continue de m'adresser directement à elle, en oubliant Gaïa. Seule Clarke reste dans mon esprit présente à mes côtés, alors que je plonge mon regard dans celui de Tasya.

« Veux-tu rester ici à Polis, avec moi ? »

Lorsque je lui demande cela de cette façon, Gaïa ne peut s'empêcher de contester, et je lève alors la main pour lui signifier de ne pas intervenir. Je m'adresse à Tasya, et ne veut que sa réponse, sans tenir compte des traditions ou des obligations, mais uniquement de ce qu'elle a envie de me répondre. Après avoir adressé un geste ferme à la fille d'Indra, et sous le regard quelque peu déconcerté mais tout à fait compréhensible de Clarke, je réitère ma question d'une voix douce à cette enfant, qui, après avoir lancé un regard empli de surprise à Gaïa, puis à Clarke, me regarde à présent avec des yeux ronds, juste avant de laisser un léger sourire apparaître sur le coin de ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle s'avance dans ma direction, et du haut de son jeune âge, vient me répondre de sa voix fébrile, mais déjà bien assez déterminée :

« Oui, Heda. »

J'incline alors la tête en guise d'approbation, et ne tient pas compte de ce que peut en penser Gaïa. J'ai laissé le choix à Tasya, et après plongé mon regard dans celui de Clarke pendant un instant alors qu'elle sourit, je m'adresse à nouveau à cette enfant, dont je ne veux pas que la destinée soit déterminée par son sang, en lui murmurant :

« Alors je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, à commencer par m'appeler Lexa. Je vais t'apprendre ce que j'ai moi-même appris, je vais t'enseigner comment fonctionne le monde, comment évoluer dans notre monde, et te faire découvrir tout ce qu'il a à t'offrir. Mais je vais avant tout t'enseigner une chose que tout le monde devrait savoir, une chose que personne ne devrait oublier, et que je n'ai moi-même réellement compris que bien tard… » lui dis-je, juste avant de relever mon regard vers ce regard empli de bienveillance et d'amour qui se pose sur nous, et c'est en m'y perdant dedans que je termine ce que je suis en train de dire à Tasya dans un sourire « Je vais t'apprendre à vivre… »

* * *

Alors que je referme derrière moi la porte de cette chambre, qui sera désormais celle de Tasya, un léger sourire dessiné au coin des lèvres, je traverse le couloir et me dirige vers la mienne. Le soleil est à présent totalement couché, et seules les bougies qui brulent de manière quasiment continue illuminent cette pièce, si chère à mon cœur et dans laquelle je me sens si bien. J'en foule le sol délicatement en me dirigeant vers mon lit, juste avant d'ôter mon manteau et de le déposer sur ce canapé en plein milieu de la pièce. Je me dirige ensuite vers la fenêtre, juste avant de me dévêtir à présent de ma ceinture, et de laisser tomber mes bottes sur le sol. Puis je me livre au silence qui règne à nouveau sur la ville, en inspirant profondément depuis ma balcon cet air de sérénité qui m'a tant manqué. Je sais que Clarke ne va pas tarder, elle avait des choses à régler avec sa mère et Kane avant le sommet de demain. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à Gaïa de tenir le rôle que Titus tenait en un sens auparavant à mes côtés, et lui ai donc ordonné d'aller annoncer ce fameux sommet, prévu demain en fin d'après-midi, en la présence de tous les ambassadeurs, les chefs de clan, et leurs seconds. Je veux que la Coalition soit au grand complet. Ce sommet sera décisif, et lèvera une fois pour toutes le voile sur mes plans concernant son futur. Suite à ma requête, Clarke a tenu à aller consulter sa mère, ainsi que Kane, pendant que je m'occupais d'attribuer à Tasya ce qui sera à l'avenir sa chambre. Je souffle en me disant qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont je dois discuter avec Clarke la concernant, mais ce que j'envisage pour la Coalition est au cœur des pensées de _WanHeda_ , et je le sais parfaitement. Tant que ce sommet ne sera pas passé, il y a trop d'incertitudes pour elle pour entrevoir de manière définitive quoi que ce soit concernant cette enfant. Et en un sens, je lui donne raison, bien que je sois quand même déterminée à respecter ma parole faite à Tasya… Nous devons d'abord discuter de ce que j'entrevois, et la réaction des membres de la Coalition sera déterminante… Je lève mes yeux vers le ciel et observe à présent la lune, qui éclaire la totalité de la ville. Elle est pleine ce soir, et je souris à cette pensée, parce que la pleine lune est une chose que j'ai toujours adoré. Les étoiles qui l'entourent laissent apparaître des formes parfois liées aux constellations, et parfois totalement différentes… La montagne qui se dessine en plein milieu du ciel actuellement en est la preuve évidente.

Soudain, je me retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et décide alors de revenir vers le centre de la pièce… Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me démaquiller, et c'est dans un haussement de sourcil et un regard moqueur que Clarke me le fait d'ailleurs remarquer, pendant qu'elle ôte ses chaussures et les balance juste à côté du pied du lit. Je me tiens droite et l'observe sereinement, avec un petit sourire en coin, en train d'à présent enlever sa veste, laissant ainsi apparaître le haut dénudé de son buste. Malgré la gravité de la situation, malgré tout ce qui se jouera demain, ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux me paraît tellement habituel, tellement familier et simple, que je n'arrive pas à dissimuler ce sourire de bien-être qui illumine mon visage. Ce n'est que lorsque Clarke arrête de bouger pendant quelques secondes, en se perdant dans mon regard alors qu'elle se trouve à quelques mètres de moi, qu'elle finit enfin par me rendre mon sourire. Le bleu de ses yeux se mêle alors naturellement au vert des miens, et la beauté qui en ressort ne peut que nous aveugler. C'est donc ensemble que nous faisons un pas en avant, sans un mot de plus, jusqu'à nous trouver à seulement quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre… Je fais glisser délicatement mon pouce droit sur le contour des lèvres de Clarke, qui, comme moi, n'a aucune envie de parler… Elle étouffe un petit rire, tout en laissant sa main parcourir mon cou, puis de l'apposer sur une mèche de mes cheveux qui tombe sur le côté de ma joue. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas non plus détachés, et mon visage est pourtant relativement dégagé… Mais cette mèche rebelle n'échappe absolument pas au regard de Clarke, qui entreprend d'en reprendre le contrôle, tout en me dévisageant aussi tendrement qu'amoureusement. Je balade alors à mon tour mes doigts fins sur l'intégralité de sa mâchoire, frôlant sa peau qui ne peut s'empêcher de répondre à la douceur de mes caresses, juste avant de les laisser naturellement descendre le long de son cou, jusqu'à son buste. Le creux de son entre-seins attire incontestablement mon regard, ce qui la fait râler… Parce que Clarke ADORE se perdre dans l'immensité de mon regard, et c'est donc d'un geste délicat qu'elle me relève le menton, pour venir poser ses yeux dans les miens. Je lui souris, et viens chercher ses lèvres, en inspirant profondément. Puis je me délecte de la chaleur humide de son baiser, et attire son corps tout entier contre le mien, l'emprisonnant avec moi dans une étreinte fusionnelle. Au contact de ma peau, je sens la sienne frémir... Rien ne pourrait briser notre baiser, si ce n'est elle, lorsqu'elle me repousse félinement. Son regard toujours perdu dans le mien, un sourire radieusement coquin pendu au coin des lèvres, elle descend ses mains le long de mes hanches et les amènent devant moi, juste avant que je ne sente mon ventre se tendre de désir. Son index vient doucement déboutonner mon pantalon, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'attirer contre moi. J'ai immédiatement besoin du contact de sa peau, j'ai envie de sa chaleur et de partager la vie qui m'habite avec elle. Elle abaisse alors mon pantalon, et je ne peux empêcher ce sourire niais d'apparaître sur mon visage, pendant que son pied vient à présent finir d'abaisser le tissu, duquel je ne tarde pas à sortir mes propres pieds pour regagner toute l'aisance que je désire dans mes mouvements. Les mains délicatement entreprenantes de cette fille à qui je m'offre totalement ce soir se promènent librement sur les courbes de mon corps, pendant que les miennes viennent se perdre sur l'échancrure de son dos. Je couvre son buste de baiser, pendant qu'elle laisse échapper un râle de plaisir, et lorsque mes doigts viennent glisser dans son épaisse chevelure blonde comme les blés, elle se cambre légèrement, s'offrant à présent à son tour totalement à moi. La lumière tamisée de la pièce vient baigner nous deux corps, qui en quelques minutes à peine se retrouvent totalement dénudés, pris d'une frénésie de désir passionnel. Je sens l'étreinte de Clarke autour de mon bassin, et je prends un plaisir inconditionnel à laisser mes mains courir sur chaque parcelle de son dos, sans aucune restriction. Sans casser le rythme de la danse de nos baisers tendres mêlés à nos sourires aimants et passionnés, Clarke me saisit alors la main et la porte à hauteur de nos deux visages, tout en entremêlant nos doigts, qui se mettent naturellement à danser ensemble en parfaite osmose. Nous les regardons un instant, puis décidons de suivre leur mouvement. L'harmonie qui règne en ces lieux nous rappelle toujours plus pourquoi la vie vaut la peine d'être pleinement vécue… La beauté de Clarke à cet instant n'a d'égale que sa bonté… Je l'aime, pour ce qu'elle est, pour sa force, sa sensibilité, sa vulnérabilité, son courage, sa compassion… Je viens saisir sa nuque et l'attire vers mes lèvres, pendant qu'elle répond à mon baiser enflammé que vulnérable... Puis elle rompt notre étreinte et m'entraine par nos mains toujours liées vers le rebord du lit, où elle finit par s'asseoir, le regard pétillant de vie et d'amour pour moi. Je la pousse encore un peu plus, pour qu'elle soit bien assise au milieu de ces couvertures de peaux, et passe alors ma jambe droite par dessus les siennes… Juste avant de venir m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, tout en venant m'agripper voluptueusement à ses reins. Elle vient alors à son tour poser ses mains sur mes hanches, avant de les faire courir sur mes fesses, pendant que je frissonne et que ses lèvres viennent s'accrocher presque désespérément aux miennes. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson… d'un seul et même son, sur le même octave… plus rien d'autre ne saurait exister autour de nous. Il n'y a dans cette pièce que nous deux vies, nous deux âmes qui s'aiment, nos deux corps qui dansent ensemble, et cette douce mélodie enivrante qui émane de nos baisers. Il n'y a que nous, et rien que nous. Il n'y a pas de passé, pas de futur, une absence totale de peur, de remords ou de regrets. Il n'y a que la vie et l'amour infini que nous nous portons… Je viens glisser mes doigts aussi fins que délicats le long de ses flans, pour regagner sa nuque, tandis que mes pouces caressent à présent ses joues. Je sens alors mon regard habité par tout l'amour que je lui porte. Je le sens pétiller… Et c'est avec et dans cette lumière chaudement tamisée, que je peux percevoir alors naturellement chaque étoile briller dans le bleu du ciel de ses yeux. Chaque étincelle est un joyau que je me dois de préserver et de chérir.

« Je t'aime… » me murmure t'elle dans un sourire, auquel je réponds d'un regard silencieux, mais bien amoureux. « Je t'aime infiniment, Lexa. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, je mourrai pour toi, et… »

« … » lui réponds-je finalement en apposant sensuellement mon pouce droit sur ses lèvres.

Puis, j'appose mon front contre le sien, pendant que je sens le contact de sa peau enflammer la mienne au niveau de ma poitrine. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, jusqu'à devenir haletante, et pendant que nos nez se frôlent, je caresse aussi ses lèvres avant la folle envie de les embrasser.

« Je ne veux pas que tu donnes ta vie pour moi, Clarke… Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi… Parce que je veux que tu vives pour moi, et avec moi. Je te veux à mes côtés, parce que je t'aime, _Clarke Kom Skaikru_ … Je t'aime infiniment, d'un amour que je ne pensais plus jamais pouvoir ressentir. Tu m'as permis de revivre. »

« Tout comme toi tu m'as permis de pleinement apprendre à vivre… » me répond t'elle, dans un sourire des plus sincères.

C'est alors en toute vulnérabilité, en parfaite confiance et dans une infinie plénitude de bien-être qu'elle vient déposer un baiser empli d'amour sur mes lèvres, comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, pendant qu'elle s'allonge, en m'entrainant avec elle. Elle s'offre entièrement à moi, et, soulagée de ces quelques mots échangés desquels nous ne doutions pourtant pas, elle m'aime… inconditionnellement. Elle se sent en sécurité, et me remet les clés de son cœur. Son cœur que clairement, personne n'a jamais possédé de cette manière... Mais Clarke ne me dit pas seulement, à travers cet instant d'amour éternel que nous partageons, que je suis spéciale à ses yeux… Non, Clarke me fait aussi comprendre qu'elle est honorée et reconnaissante d'être aujourd'hui à mes côtés, là où personne n'a jamais été hormis Costia. Clarke se sent heureuse, réellement heureuse, d'avoir ce qu'elle considère comme la plus grande chance et le plus grand bonheur de sa vie. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et l'espace d'un instant, nous restons immobiles, nos corps entremêlés et surtout liés par la chaleur de nos cœurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire radieusement, et pendant qu'elle se perd dans la profondeur et l'intensité de mon regard, de lui répondre silencieusement que notre amour est aujourd'hui ce qui nourrit nos âmes. Cet amour ne nous consume pas… Au contraire, il nous élève. Nous avons souffert, mais nous sommes toujours là, ensemble, et belles et bien plus fortes que jamais.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la lueur des bougies éclaire toujours la pièce, et je détourne la tête pour regarder Clarke, qui dort profondément à côté de moi, un sourire pendu aux lèvres même pendant son sommeil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour lorsque je fais glisser mon doigt le plus délicatement possible sur son front, avec l'idée d'enlever la mèche qui retombe sur son visage et vient en casser la magnifique courbe. Sa main droite posée sur ma poitrine, plus précisément sur mon cœur, j'ose à peine bouger et pourtant… Je la saisis, et la dépose à la place de ma tête sur mon oreiller, alors que je hisse hors du lit en prenant bien garde de ne pas la tirer du doux rêve que visiblement elle est en train de faire. Elle râle. Mais Clarke râle tout le temps, endormie ou réveillée, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs rire en soupirant. Heureusement, le fait de me lever ne lui a pas ôté ce sourire si radieux et apaisé sur le visage. Pendant que je saisis ma fine tunique en soie qui me sert de robe de chambre et me la passe sur les épaules, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, et même l'admirer… Son corps à moitié découvert m'offre un spectacle dont je pourrai volontiers me délecter toute ma vie. Puis d'un pas léger, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et entreprends d'enfin terminer de me démaquiller, histoire d'ôter toutes ces marques qui n'ont pas résisté à nos ébats amoureux. Puis, une fois que c'est fait, je reviens dans la pièce principale et vérifie qu'elle dort encore. Elle a changé de position, mais n'a toujours pas ôté son sourire de son visage, ce qui me ravit. Je ramasse alors nos affaires et les dépose sur le canapé, juste avant d'aller sur le balcon. La brise fraiche de la nuit vient courir sur mes épaules à demi dénudées, ce qui m'oblige à ajuster ma tunique pour les recouvrir convenablement. La légèreté du tissu permet malgré tout au vent de s'engouffrer dessous, une seule cordelette le tenant accroché autour de ma taille. Mes cheveux à présent complètement défaits se soulèvent également, pendant que je les rassemble sur mon épaule gauche et souffle d'apaisement en contemplant le ciel étoilé, et sa lune qui illumine toute la ville endormie à mes pieds. Je me sens bien… Bien et sereine.

Soudain, je sens des bras rassurants presque protecteurs m'entourer, et sa tête vient se blottir dans mon cou, évitant difficilement ma chevelure incontestablement emprise au vent. J'esquisse immédiatement un sourire, et viens passer mes bras autour des siens qui tiennent ainsi mes hanches. Nos deux corps se balancent au rythme d'une musique imaginaire, partageant ainsi un câlin d'une pure beauté. Je sens le sourire de Clarke se dessiner sur son visage, et c'est alors dans une voix douce que je m'adresse à elle, tout en gardant mon regard porté au loin sur l'horizon :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? »

« Je pourrai te poser la même question… » me répond t'elle dans un sourire que je sais quelque peu provocateur.

« Je m'enivre du silence de la nuit… Regarde à quel point ce ciel est magnifique, empli d'étoiles qui scintillent toutes plus les unes que les autres… Tu sais…» lui confié-je, songeuse, mais profondément heureuse « Nous avions pour habitude de les observer de longues heures durant avec Costia. Je n'avais jamais réellement réussi à retrouver ce plaisir de le faire depuis qu'elle est morte, hantée par la sensation qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je n'arrivais plus à retrouver cette totale sérénité que je ressens à cet instant précis en le faisant… »

Je sens ses bras exercer une légère pression compatissante, et sa pomme de main vient chercher la mienne pour la saisir. Son souffle s'appose sur mon cou, tandis que sa joue se colle contre la mienne. Je sens alors la chaleur de ses lèvres venir effleurer ma peau, me déversant ainsi toute sa tendresse.

« Je rêvais à l'instant d'un ciel identique… »

« Ah oui ? » lui souris-je.

« Oui, sous lequel tu te tenais, nue, au pied d'une cascade. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel, et te baignaient et même te bénissaient de leur lumière, te rendant presque irréelle. » me raconte t'elle, pendant que j'étouffe un petit rire, presque gêné. « Je te regardais, en parcourant la moindre de tes courbes, gracieusement sublimées par la lumière se reflétant sur l'eau. J'ai encore l'image parfaitement en tête, la végétation, toi… Tes tatouages, tes bras en l'air et tes cheveux mouillés tombant sur tes reins… Je vais d'ailleurs en faire un dessin. » conclut-elle, dans un petit rire amusé, qui traduit sa fierté s'avoir eu cette idée.

Puis elle s'éloigne sous mon regard quelque peu amusé, dans le but de prendre à son tour une tunique à enfiler. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posent sur nos armes, qui se trouvent sur un présentoir juste à côté de la fenêtre, elle marque un temps d'arrêt, et l'expression de son visage change presque totalement. Je m'avance alors vers elle, silencieuse et concernée.

« Dans ce rêve Lexa, nous étions heureuses, et c'est sincèrement la première fois que j'envisage vraiment, même dans mes rêves, la possibilité de ce genre de futur depuis que je suis sur Terre… Nous étions heureuses, et ce n'était pas un climat de guerre qui nous entourait. Nous vivions en paix, et le monde n'était pas celui que nous connaissons. Il n'était pas violence, horreur et mort… Ce rêve, c'était la première fois que j'ai osé, même inconsciemment, réellement envisager ce que le monde pourrait être… Ce que NOUS, nous pourrions être… Ce que notre avenir ensemble pourrait être… » me dit-elle, sur le ton de la confession, bien qu'une certaine peur se manifeste sur l'expression de son visage.

« Nous touchons au but, Clarke… » lui réponds-je d'un ton rassurant, en m'approchant un peu plus d'elle, « Le sommet de demain nous offrira surement l'espoir d'un avenir sans violence. Nous avons réussi à parcourir tout ce chemin, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes sur le point de parvenir à changer les choses d'une manière définitive et irrémédiable. Le changement a déjà commencé, et … » continué-je, tout en posant mes bras sur ses épaules, jusqu'à entourer sa nuque. « Peut-être que ce rêve peut devenir prémonitoire. »

« Et si le sommet ne se déroule pas comme on le prévoit… ? Et si la Coalition ne te suit pas dans tes idées ? Il se passera quoi ? » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de douter.

« La Coalition a déjà commencé à me suivre. En un sens, elle réclame ce changement… Trop de choses ont déjà changé pour continuer à agir comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Demain, justice sera rendue et nous pourrons enfin tous partir sur de nouvelles bases. »

« Tu as l'air bien confiante, Lexa… Tu es visionnaire, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et… »

« Si je ne le suis pas, alors qui le sera ? Si nous ne leur montrons pas une nouvelle voie, alors qui le fera à notre place, Clarke ? » lui réponds-je, dans une extrême douceur emplie de détermination. « Un jour, tu m'as dit que quelqu'un devait faire le premier pas, que je pouvais être le genre de leader qui les amène sur un autre chemin. Te rappelles-tu ? Je t'ai entendue à ce jour-là, alors aujourd'hui, je te demande de m'entendre quand je te dis que j'ai confiance en leur courage de faire face à l'inconnu et à leur envie de vivre, et non plus de survivre. Nous avons tant traversé, nous avons survécu, mais nous avons perdu. Tous… Moi la première… J'ai perdu ce que j'aimais le plus en ce monde… Alors oui, je crois profondément que le moment du grand changement est enfin arrivé. Je crois que nous n'avons pas fait cela pour rien, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Mon esprit me le dit, mon instinct me le crie... Et je sais que tu y crois aussi… Sinon nous n'en serions pas là. »

« Bien-sûr que j'y crois… Mais Lexa, je crois aussi qu'ils t'ont déjà trahis. Tous autant qu'ils sont… »

« Nous en avons déjà discuté, ils pensaient faire ce qui était le mieux à ce moment-là pour leurs peuples. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses sont encore bien différentes… Je sais comment leur parler, et je sais comment me faire entendre. Pour la toute première fois depuis que je les dirige Clarke, pour la première fois, je ne doute pas de leur capacité à juger d'eux-mêmes, et de leur envie de paix. Les treize clans veulent aller dans la même direction, et j'ai passé ma vie à l'espérer, et à travailler pour que cela arrive. Chaque décision que j'ai prise, chaque choix que j'ai fait, chaque espoir que j'ai placé en chacun d'eux, chaque sacrifice… tout cela a servi un but qu'aujourd'hui la Coalition est sur le point d'atteindre. Je suis Heda, et mon rôle est de les protéger et de les guider. Je ne l'ai jamais fait aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui… »

« Tu l'as toujours aussi bien fait Lexa… si tu n'avais pas fait tout ce que tu as fait, si tu n'avais pas sacrifié autant, si tu n'avais pas eu la force de les fédérer et d'entrevoir depuis bien longtemps ce qu'aucun autre n'a entrevu, ils n'en seraient pas là. Ils te doivent tout, NOUS te devons tout… y compris le fait d'en être là aujourd'hui. Personne d'autre que toi n'a jamais pu les guider de la sorte, et personne d'autre que toi ne le pourra…. Ils ont besoin de toi… » me répond t'elle, comme peinée par cette vérité.

« Je le sais… Je sais ce que j'ai fait, et c'est justement ma place de me tenir face à eux demain, et de leur donner encore une fois tout ce que je dois leur donner, y compris les clés d'un nouvel avenir. Et si c'est le prix à payer pour obtenir la paix et changer notre manière de vivre, qu'il en soit ainsi, je me tiendrai face à eux… De toute façon, j'ai choisi de prendre cette responsabilité il y a bien longtemps, c'est aussi une partie de ce qui me définit. La réelle question est… le feras-tu cette fois encore à mes côtés ? »

Malgré les craintes de Clarke concernant le sommet de demain, malgré ses appréhensions quant à ce qu'il en ressortira, je peux voir dans son regard qu'elle n'a aucune hésitation à ce sujet, bien qu'elle aurait espéré autre chose. Elle espérait une autre issue pour nous deux, mais je ne peux pas lui offrir maintenant… Je sais que c'est une forme de déchirement pour elle, mais nous ne pouvons pas refaire le passé… Mais nous pouvons en revanche changer l'avenir de tout un peuple. Elle comme moi le savons. C'est donc avec plaisir et soulagement que je reçois pour toute réponse un « Bien-sûr », porté par la détermination de son regard.

« J'ai une dernière chose à te demander… »

« Oui… » me répond t'elle, totalement affirmative et sûre d'elle, alors que je n'ai même pas encore posé la question, ce qui me fait lever un sourcil de surprise. « Oui Lexa, je resterai ici à Polis, et oui, j'apprendrai aussi à Tasya tout ce que je sais, et je lui enseignerai à tes côtés tout ce que je serai capable de lui enseigner. Et… je la protègerai, comme toi tu le feras. »

Lorsqu'elle me dit cela, je souris en me demandant comment Clarke a pu savoir... Comment a t'elle pu savoir que mes espoirs concernant Tasya dépassent aujourd'hui tous ceux que j'ai eu par le passé pour mes autres _Natblidas_ ? Dans son regard, je ne tarde pas à trouver ma réponse. Dans son sourire, je comprends aussi son envie de s'impliquer auprès de cette enfant. Tasya ne sera pas formée comme les autres l'ont été, elle ne sera pas formée uniquement pour son sang… Elle sera élevée dans le savoir, la connaissance et dans un climat de paix. C'est comme cela que Clarke a su que je voulais parler d'elle : parce que Tasya fait pleinement partie du changement à l'aube duquel nous nous tenons, et elle en est parfaitement consciente.

« Elle est _natblida_ , mais cela reste avant tout une enfant. Si la Coalition accepte ce que tu veux amener comme changement, alors tu pourras aussi… »

« Je pourrai changer cela. Le Conclave n'a désormais plus de raison d'être. La flamme est détruite… »

« Et c''est en un sens bien ce qui m'inquiète pour demain… » finit par me répondre Clarke, le regard bien soucieux et pensif.

Je m'approche alors un peu plus d'elle, et l'enlace contre moi. Je comprends ses inquiétudes, et j'aurai tout à fait pu les partager. Mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me soucier de demain. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra, le changement est en marche. Alors dans l'immédiat, je veux juste, pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, réellement profiter de ce moment… Pas parce que cela pourrait être le dernier, bien que je sois consciente que les certitudes n'existent pas, mais parce que j'ai envie de croire que ce ne sera pas le dernier. J'ai envie de me raccrocher à cet espoir de toutes mes forces, et tout me porte à croire que ce n'est absolument pas un acte naïf et désespéré, mais plutôt le fruit d'un dur labeur et d'une vie entière passée à le façonner.

« Ne pense pas à demain… » murmuré-je à Clarke, d'une voix rassurante et apaisante, tandis qu'un sourire hésitant se dessine sur son visage, « Et rejoins-moi dans cette cascade pour la fin de la nuit. »

* * *

Quand je pousse les portes de la salle du Trône, Tasya sur mes talons, je pénètre dignement à l'intérieur, et inspire profondément pendant que je m'avance vers la pièce majeure qui la compose et se tient droite et fière en son centre, juste en face de moi. Mes yeux se posent sur chaque détail de ce siège, et l'espace d'un instant, je me revois assise dessus, à dispenser un cours à mes jeunes novices. Je sens ma gorge se serrer lorsque mes pensées se promènent sur le souvenir de chacun de leurs visages attentifs à mes paroles, et sur chacun de leurs regards admiratifs. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à leur transmette moi-même certaines choses, parce que je considère qu'être Heda n'est pas seulement être fort, ni avoir le savoir nécessaire, ou encore posséder la connaissance. Pour être un bon Heda, il faut ce que j'ai taché de leur apprendre chaque jour : de la force, de la sagesse et de la compassion. Etre Heda n'est pas seulement être capable de guider et gouverner des guerriers et une armée, mais c'est être capable de fédérer des hommes. J'inspire profondément, et stoppe mes pas quelques secondes, en passant mes mains derrière mon dos, adoptant une attitude professorale sans même m'en rendre compte. Je professais, et j'aimais ça. J'ai aimé enseigner tout ce que je pouvais, non seulement tout ce que je me devais de leur enseigner, mais j'ai fait bien plus que cela, n'en déplaise à Titus pour certaines choses. Ces enfants ne représentaient pas seulement ma lignée, ils n'étaient pas que cela… J'avais malgré tout une forme d'affect pour chacun d'eux, bien que leur sang traçait déjà une partie de leur avenir…

Je veux que cela change. Je veux que cela aussi change. Liam est mort pour cela, tant sont déjà morts pour cela. Et tous l'ont fait par devoir. Tous ont fait preuve d'un courage qu'on leur a appris à avoir. Je me retourne vers Tasya, qui se tient juste derrière moi et m'observe silencieusement du haut de ses six années. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite fille, qui pourtant dégage tellement de force, suscitant ainsi toute mon admiration. Le bleu-vert de ses yeux me font partager toute sa détermination. Elle est déjà en âge d'apprendre certaines choses, mais la première qui me tient à cœur de lui enseigner est l'une de celles à laquelle j'ai personnellement toujours accordé énormément d'importance. Il est encore tôt ce matin, mais la lumière du soleil levant baigne déjà la pièce de toute sa beauté. L'aube est propice à ce que je prévois, et c'est donc naturellement que je suis allée réveiller Tasya aux premières lueurs du jour, alors même que Clarke dormait encore profondément lorsque j'ai quitté notre chambre.

« Suis-moi. » lui murmuré-je dans un sourire, tandis que je me dirige sur la droite du Trône.

Puis je commence à montrer l'escalier en colimaçon, duquel chaque marche est ornée d'une bougie, dessinant ainsi une spirale de lumière. Lorsque la nuit est tombée, cela lui confère même un aspect intemporel et mystique que j'aime particulièrement. La hauteur des marches, presque trop haute pour Tasya, la font peiner un peu lors de leur ascension et elle met donc bien évidemment plus de temps que moi à les monter. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, je me retourne et l'observe patiemment les grimper avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, juste avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la vue plongeante que nous offre cette hauteur. La Salle du Trône prend d'ici une toute autre dimension, ce qui ne manque pas non plus d'interpeller Tasya, qui, à présent, regarde elle aussi vers le bas avec un regard empli d'admiration. Une grande fierté brille dans le fond de ses yeux, et un sourire se dessine immédiatement sur sa petite bouche, laissant ainsi échapper l'espace d'un instant cette petite lueur d'insouciance et d'innocence qu'elle se donne tant de mal à dissimuler. Sous mon regard attentif et protecteur, elle s'agrippe ensuite aux barreaux, et se penche légèrement pour observer plus particulièrement le Trône lui-même. Puis, après un long moment au cours duquel elle se perd très certainement dans des pensées plus folles les unes que les autres, je finis par accaparer à nouveau son attention et brise ce silence serein dans lequel nous nous trouvons, en appelant son prénom d'une voix douce. Je lui souris légèrement en inclinant un peu la tête, l'invitant ainsi à me rejoindre, pendant que je m'assoie devant elle en tailleur. Tout en me rejoignant, elle observe avec des yeux emplis d'émerveillement cet étage, aussi simple que sophistiqué, sur lequel seuls quelques ouvrages relativement poussiéreux sont posés sur des étagères en bois, de part et d'autres de quelques armes joliment exposées.

Sous son regard insistant et surtout curieux, je réponds à son interrogation silencieuse :

« Ce sont les armes de prédilection des précédents Heda. L'épée que tu vois juste devant toi, c'est celle de Sannah, à qui j'ai succédé. Et l'arc qui surplombe toutes les armes, c'est celui de _Becca PramHeda_ , la toute première Heda... » expliqué-je, juste avant de l'inviter à me rejoindre d'un signe de la main « Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.»

Elle m'imite alors et se positionne à son tour en tailleur, face à moi. Ses petites mains balaient le tapis moelleux sur lequel nous sommes assises, et lorsque je pose délicatement mes mains sur mes genoux, elle ne tarde pas à faire de même.

« Avant toute chose, tu dois apprendre à te concentrer sur toi-même, et à préserver ton énergie physique et mentale. Pour cela, je vais t'enseigner une pratique qui deviendra bien plus qu'une simple pratique disciplinaire, mais avant tout un art de vivre. Méditer te permettra de conserver ta lucidité face au monde qui nous entoure, et surtout face à toi-même. Plus tôt tu apprends, plus tu pratiques, et plus tu sentiras ses bienfaits. Méditer, c'est respirer… C'est abandonner tes pensées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ce n'est surtout pas te forcer à ne plus penser… C'est laisser tes pensées arriver, mais apprendre à ne pas les retenir, ne pas les emprisonner et les laisser partir aussi vite qu'elles sont venues… C'est apprendre à respirer et à lâcher prise. C'est lâcher prise face à ce qui est l'extérieur, mais tu ne seras jamais plus connectée à toi-même et à ton énergie vitale, que lorsque tu médites. Cela va te demander de la patiente, de la persévérance et du temps… »

« D'accord… Heda. »

J'entends les portes s'ouvrir, et Tasya me regarde, sans bouger, pendant que je l'invite à fermer les yeux et à commencer son initiation. Elle inspire profondément, réceptive à tout ce que je lui ai dit auparavant. Des pas montent l'escalier et la blondeur de ses cheveux apparait rapidement dans le dos de la petite, qui pour autant ne bouge pas. Je sais pourtant qu'elle est encore bien présente avec nous, mais il faut un début à tout. Le processus d'apprentissage est long et périlleux, et demande énormément de concentration et de compréhension. Le regard bienveillant et fier de Clarke se pose alors sur elle, juste avant de croiser le mien dans un sourire sincère qui m'est adressé, mais qui concerne aussi Tasya. Malgré le pas léger avec lequel elle se déplace, le bois craque sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle se rapproche de moi, et vient s'asseoir silencieusement à mes côtés. Je sais que Clarke veut apprendre cet art, et le moment est peut-être venu de lui permettre de s'y essayer. Les principes, elle les connaît, mais le faire dans une même énergie communicative, avec une même intention, elle n'en a jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent. Après un sourire échangé, elle pose ses mains en silence sur ses genoux et détend sa nuque jusqu'à relâcher complètement ses épaules. Je pose ensuite ma main sur son ventre, et peut ainsi le sentir se relâcher à son tour petit à petit au contact de mes doigts apaisants et rassurants. Les yeux fermés, le visage maintenant complètement détendu, Clarke inspire profondément, et se laisse aller petit à petit à mes conseils avisés.

« Sentez votre respiration circuler sans encombre, librement, dans tout votre corps. Du bassin au sommet du crâne, sentez son circuit, sentez vos organes respirer les uns après les autres, et battre chacun de leur pulsation primitive. Sentez les communiquer… N'emprisonnez pas les pensées qui viennent. Ne les retenez pas. » leur expliqué-je, tout en me mettant moi-même en état de méditation.

Je suis capable de garder conscience, même pleinement conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi, tout en lâchant totalement prise… Des années de pratique me le permettent. Tout devient alors plus limpide, mais tout devient aussi plus serein.

De longues minutes s'écoulent, et nous restons ainsi, chacune centrée sur nous-même, mais finalement, réellement connectées les unes aux autres.

* * *

Lorsqu'on frappe à la porte, nous ouvrons toutes les trois subitement les yeux. Je ne réponds pas de suite, mais prends le temps de me relever, pour rejoindre le bord de la balustrade d'où je peux observer le bas de la pièce.

« Entrez ! » réponds-je d'une voix forte.

Clarke me rejoint, avec Tasya qui s'approche à son tour de nous, pendant que notre interlocuteur pénètre dans la pièce. Le visage de Clarke s'illumine d'un coup, et elle commence à descendre rapidement les escaliers, pendant que je fais de même de manière beaucoup moins précipitée, suivie de près par l'enfant. C'est quand même avec un profond respect et un sincère sourire, bien que parfaitement dosé, que je salue Raven lorsque je me retrouve presque face à elle et qu'elle me regarde enfin, après que Clarke ait décidé de rompre leur étreinte. La revoir debout me réjouit, et je ne peux me sentir que reconnaissante qu'elle aille bien après ce qu'elle a traversé. Sans elle, nous ne serions plus là, et je ne le sais que trop bien. C'est donc en pensant cela que je m'approche enfin d'elle, et alors qu'elle fait malgré tout preuve de respect en me regardant à son tour, je ne tarde pas à prendre la parole :

« Je suis ravie de te voir à nouveau debout, Raven. » me contenté-je de lui dire dans un léger sourire en coin.

Son petit sourire à l'attention de Clarke, qui bien entendu, lui rend, témoigne du fait qu'elle soit touchée par ces quelques mots. Cette petite excitation qu'on lui connaît si bien finit cependant par laisser rapidement place à un air grave sur son visage. En fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à son amie, elle glisse sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, et, tout en inspirant profondément, elle en extrait une chose qu'elle renferme dans un premier temps au creux de sa main. Puis, elle se retourne vers moi, juste avant d'accorder un regard à cette enfant, puis de s'adresser directement à moi, réellement concernée, et me tend la main pour que je saisisse ce qu'elle contient. Lorsque mes yeux se posent dessus, elle prend la parole :

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu la sauver… »

La flamme, complètement détruite, git désormais dans ma pomme de main, et je sens le regard presque apeuré de Clarke qui l'observe. Elle déglutit, tout comme Raven, pendant que moi j'inspire profondément, et ferme un court, très court, laps de temps les yeux. Puis je regarde Tasya, qui ne doit pas comprendre de quoi nous parlons, ni même les conséquences de la destruction de cet objet, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ignore ce qu'il est.

« Merci de l'avoir ramenée. » me contenté-je de simplement dire, alors que je peux lire la confusion sur le visage de Clarke qui aimerait en parler davantage.

Mais dans mon regard, elle comprend rapidement que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Nous ne sommes pas seules, et Tasya n'a pas à être concernée par cela. Elle le sera déjà bien assez tôt. Raven ne peut pourtant pas s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Que vas-tu faire sans elle ? Que… »

« Raven…. » lui demande alors implicitement Clarke de se taire, tout en désignant du regard Tasya.

« Je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours fait. » me contenté-je cependant de répondre à sa question, dans une voix aussi déterminée que calme.

Je resserre alors mes doigts dessus, sans rien ajouter à ce sujet-là, et la range dans ma poche. Puis je redresse mon port de tête et regarde à nouveau Raven, dont l'incompréhension est plus que visible sur le visage.

« Je suis sincèrement contente que tu ailles bien. Sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible. » lui dis-je, solennellement.

« Merci… » me répond t'elle. « Je n'aurai rien pu faire sans Bellamy et… » déglutit-elle difficilement en cherchant à évoquer Niylah.

Clarke pose immédiatement sa main sur son bras dans un geste compatissant.

« Nous l'avons honorée comme il se doit. » la rassure t'elle alors que Raven agite la tête en guise de compréhension, et de regret de ne pas avoir été là. « Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas pu être présente… »

« Tu n'y peux rien… Je… Je vais aller voir Luna. Je sais qu'elle m'a veillée… » finit-elle par conclure, en ravalant presque ses larmes.

Nous acquiesçons toutes deux d'un hochement de tête, et après un regard peiné adressé à son amie, elle fait demi-tour, et quitte la pièce d'un pas boiteux. Je peux voir alors Clarke inspirer profondément, avant de souffler de contrariété. Je sais que la culpabilité de Raven concernant la mort de Niylah la concerne, mais tandis que je regarde cette dernière sortir de la pièce, je ne peux qu'être confiante quant à sa capacité à guérir, y compris de cette perte. Raven est forte, et aujourd'hui, je peux même dire qu'elle est l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse.

Le sommet va bientôt avoir lieu, et avant cela, il me reste encore une chose à faire. Une chose qui aujourd'hui, prend tout son sens, et doit être faite avant que nous nous présentions devant la Coalition toute entière. J'ouvre alors la porte, et demande à l'un de mes hommes de raccompagner Tasya auprès de Gaïa. Clarke s'accroupit, et lui saisit les épaules avant de lui adresser un petit sourire silencieux, lui demandant de m'écouter, auquel l'enfant répond, juste avant de dévier le regard vers moi.

« Nous te retrouverons dans quelques heures. » lui murmure Clarke, ce que j'approuve d'un petit sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête.

Et alors qu'elle s'éloigne accompagnée, Clarke, qui a bien compris que nous avons besoin d'être seules, m'interroge d'un regard suspicieux. Elle ne sait pas ce que j'envisage, et ce qui peut ainsi justifier qu'à seulement quelques heures de ce qui déterminera notre avenir à tous, j'envisage de nous réserver du temps rien qu'à nous. Quelque chose lui échappe dans mon intention. Je lui adresse du coup un léger sourire, mais sans lui dire un mot de plus, et commence à marcher en lui tournant les talons, l'incitant à me suivre. Ses questions vont bientôt obtenir une réponse, et je sais pertinemment que peu importe ce qu'elle imagine en ce moment, elle est très loin de la vérité…

* * *

Clarke n'est jamais entrée dans cette salle. Seul Titus et moi le faisions, et c'est vrai qu'hormis lors de très rares occasions, la porte reste close. Son regard surpris se tourne alors vers moi, pendant qu'elle avance petit à petit vers le centre de la pièce où se trouve une table recouverte d'un tissu, qui fait clairement office d'autel, et à côté de laquelle se tient une petite desserte en métal supportant une grosse boite métallique. Juste devant les yeux abasourdis de Clarke par la magnificence du symbole sacré inscrit en gros sur le mur face à elle, je me dirige vers les rideaux partiellement déchirés qui pendent à la tringle de la fenêtre, et les saisis pour les ouvrir d'un geste vif. Un rayon de soleil pénètre alors au travers de la pièce, illuminant l'autel, et pendant que Clarke observe attentivement tous les murs de ce petit sanctuaire, qui est chargé d'une atmosphère aussi spirituelle que sacrée, j'entreprends d'allumer les chandeliers se trouvant de part et d'autre de ladite pièce. La luminosité est ainsi bien plus chaleureuse, malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas dans le cadre d'un rituel.

« Où sommes-nous ? » me demande t'elle, en levant un sourcil de stupéfaction.

« Dans un sanctuaire de _Becca PramHeda_. » lui réponds-je en terminant d'allumer le dernier chandelier de la pièce. « Assis-toi sur l'autel, s'il-te-plait. »

Bien que dubitative et incompréhensive, Clarke s'exécute assez facilement, pendant que j'ouvre maintenant la boite métallique qui se trouve à côté d'elle, toujours sous son regard interrogateur.

« La pièce juste en face de celle-ci est celle où se déroulait le Conclave. Elle n'est normalement à nouveau ouverte que lorsqu'il est déclaré, donc n'a pas été ouverte j'imagine depuis mon propre Conclave, vu que celui de mes _Natblidas_ n'a jamais eu lieu… Et c'est ici, dans cette pièce, que le rituel de l'Ascension se fait, une fois le Conclave terminé. » lui expliqué-je en préparant le matériel. « Au cours de ce rituel, j'ai été tatouée, et notamment sur le bras. Dans notre société, le tatouage à cet endroit représente notre rang hiérarchique. Tous les chefs sont tatoués… Il est important qu'à présent tu le sois aussi avant le sommet de toute à l'heure, parce que tu es _WanHeda_ , Clarke. »

Au lieu de me donner une quelconque réponse verbale, Clarke se contente d'acquiescer, me faisant part de son approbation. Puis elle dépose doucement sa main gauche sur mon avant-bras, m'incitant à arrêter les derniers préparatifs pendant quelques instants, et je viens alors plonger mon regard dans le sien. Emplie de détermination, elle me dit, avec un sérieux à la hauteur de la symbolique de ce tatouage :

« Je suis peut-être née dans le ciel, mais je viens de la Terre, tout comme toi. Mon cœur n'est pas _Skaikru_ … Mon cœur est Grounder. »

Je lui souris, profondément fière de cette déclaration, qui me rappelle à chaque instant un peu plus pourquoi je l'aime tant. Cette force qui émane d'elle pendant qu'elle relève la manche de son haut, découvrant ainsi son bras, me fait frissonner d'une manière incontrôlable. D'un geste assuré, j'approche alors l'aiguille de son bras et commence à marquer lentement sa peau, tandis qu'elle se colore en même temps qu'elle gonfle et rougit sous mon doigt. Aucune souffrance n'apparaît sur les traits de son visage, sur lequel se lit uniquement une profonde fierté de se tenir là aujourd'hui, à mes côtés, et d'embrasse ce rôle qu'enfin elle accepte d'endosser pour notre peuple tout entier. Elle comprend l'implication de ce tatouage, elle connaît sa symbolique, et enfin elle accepte totalement ce qu'il représente… En définitive, ce qu'elle est et a toujours été… Enfin elle accepte d'être non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour les autres, le guide qu'ils voient tous en elle depuis le début. Elle est née pour cela… Comme moi.

« Il y a bien longtemps que tu aurais dû avoir ce tatouage, je prévoyais de te le faire avant que tu ne repartes auprès des tiens. » lui avoué-je, en continuant de meurtrir son bras.

« Je ne prévoyais plus de partir… » me répond t'elle, sur le ton de la confession, tout en regardant fixement le mur.

Je souris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle continue ce qu'elle s'apprête à m'avouer :

« Ma place n'était désormais plus à Arkadia, elle était à Polis avec toi, c'est encore de là que je pouvais le plus agir. Avec toi… J'en étais consciente, Lexa. Je ne prévoyais plus de partir lorsque je me suis réveillée. Je n'ai juste jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire avant de… » finit-elle, en me regardant à présent, pendant que j'essuie les mini gouttes de sang, qui apparaissent à la surface de sa peau juste après le passage de l'aiguille.

« Tu es là où tu dois être maintenant… Il n'y a rien à regretter… _WanHeda_. »

« Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. » esquisse t'elle un sourire fier malgré tout. « Nous en avons surmonté des choses ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souffle en esquissant un sourire, sans rien répondre de plus. Mais elle sait que je lui donne parfaitement raison. Notre histoire n'est pas facile, elle ne l'a jamais été jusqu'à présent et est toute en nuance, à l'image de nos responsabilités respectives. Pendant que ma main délicate finit sa courbe, mon autre main tend correctement sa peau afin que le trait soit parfaitement net. Le motif que je lui dessine porte une symbolique bien plus puissante que tous ceux que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent, mais Clarke l'ignore encore… Elle me fait confiance et s'en remet totalement à moi pour déterminer ce que ce tatouage doit représenter. Si quelqu'un le sait, c'est bien moi. C'est alors patiemment qu'elle me laisse terminer durant de longues minutes, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Je la vois à peine serrer les dents durant l'intégralité du processus, sous le tiraillement pourtant incessant de l'aiguille.

Lorsque je dépose finalement l'instrument sur l'autel à côté d'elle, elle comprend alors que c'est enfin terminé. Rougie et gonflée, sa peau se débat clairement contre cette substance étrangère qui vient l'agresser. Presque à l'image de notre relation, elle va pourtant finir par l'accepter, et la voir finalement faire partie intégrante d'elle-même. Je suis l'encre de Clarke et elle est la mienne… Lorsqu'elle fait rouler son épaule vers l'avant, pour finalement pouvoir enfin découvrir le motif, la seule interrogation dont elle me fait part est « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'entre le ciel et la terre… Il y a la vie. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es née dans le ciel, mais tu écriras ton histoire et mourras sur Terre. Tu auras vécu entre les deux, à l'image de cet arbre qui prend ses racines dans le sol, se nourrit de lui, mais a besoin de l'air pour respirer, vivre et s'épanouir. Tu n'appartiens pas à un clan en particulier, Clarke. Tu n'appartiens pas seulement au Ciel, ou à la Terre. Tu fais le pont entre les deux… Tu appartiens à la Vie. Tu ES comme cet arbre… Cet Arbre de vie. Voilà la réelle signification de _WanHeda_. La vie et la mort sont indissociables, tout comme le ciel et la terre. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne sèmes pas la mort sur ton passage, tu insuffles un renouveau à la vie. » lui expliqué-je d'une voix douce, mais belle et bien sûre de moi.

« … Je ne pouvais pas plus me sentir chez moi qu'auprès de toi. Que dans cet arbre… » finit-elle par me répondre, dans un petit sourire reconnaissant et touché.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, fière, honorée et profondément touchée qu'elle perçoive les choses de cette façon. Il y a cependant un petit détail qu'elle n'a toujours pas remarqué, et lorsque mes yeux le regardent avec insistance, elle fait de même et l'aperçoit enfin. Surprise et émue, elle relève soudainement la tête dans ma direction. Au centre de l'Arbre, j'ai apposé de manière indélébile le symbole sacré. L'infini…

« Etre Heda n'est pas qu'une question de sang. La Flamme n'est pas la seule et unique chose qui détermine qui est digne d'être Heda et de porter cet héritage. Elle ne définit pas toutes les responsabilités de ce rôle, et bien avant même d'être digne de la porter, il faut avoir le courage de l'embrasser pleinement. Tu as aujourd'hui toute la légitimité de porter toi-aussi ce symbole sacré, pour tout ce qu'il représente pour nous, notre histoire, notre passé, nos coutumes, pour chacun des hommes présents dehors… Pour ce qu'il représente pour toi, et pour moi... »

Elle se pince les lèvres, et redresse le regard tout en abaissant son haut et en prenant pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifie. En lui gravant cela, je ne lui ai pas juste fait l'honneur de l'élever là où est sa place désormais en tant que chef aux yeux de notre peuple, c'est-à-dire à mes côtés, mais elle sait que je lui fais par la même occasion une toute autre promesse… Celle de nous unir aussi dans un tout autre lien que celui du leadership. Je nous ai aussi unies dans un lien encore plus sacré que celui du devoir et des responsabilités… Ce lien, c'est celui du cœur. Alors oui, ce symbole représente énormément, et c'est pour elle le plus grand honneur qu'elle pouvait recevoir que de se le voir graver de manière indélébile sur la peau. Dans l'échange silencieux que nous nous accordons, elle et moi le savons. Tout comme nous savons qu'à présent, il est désormais temps d'aller enfin nous préparer pour ce sommet, que nous attendons depuis bien longtemps, et sur lequel tout notre futur va reposer.

* * *

C'est vêtue de ma tenue et de mon maquillage bleuté de cérémonie que je me présente à mes deux hommes qui gardent l'entrée de la salle du Trône, dont les portes sont encore closes. Leurs regards emplis d'admiration et de respect pour moi, leurs deux mains n'attendent que mon ordre pour finalement les pousser, m'ouvrant ainsi le passage vers ce que j'espère enfin être un avenir meilleur pour nous tous, et que je m'apprête majestueusement à emprunter. Je ne porte cette robe qu'en de rares occasions, mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, et je ne voulais pas me présenter devant eux avec la tenue que je porte essentiellement pour annoncer un départ pour la guerre. Pourtant, je sais pertinemment que ce que je m'apprête à affronter sera mon ultime bataille, celle pour laquelle je me suis préparée toute ma vie. Celle pour laquelle j'ai tout sacrifié. J'inspire profondément, tout en réunissant toute la force et la concentration nécessaires pour mener à bien ce discours. Le regard intense, et la tête haute, je me tourne néanmoins une dernière fois vers Clarke, elle aussi en tenue de cérémonie. Plus belle et gracieuse que jamais, elle se tient à ma droite et pénètrera donc à ma suite dans cette pièce. Toute aussi forte que moi, elle plonge son regard dans le mien, avant que je ne lui adresse un léger sourire en coin. Nous y sommes… Nous savons ce que nous risquons, mais nous savons aussi ce que nous espérons gagner. Nos rôles nous incombent de nous tenir ici, et c'est avec autant de détermination que de sagesse que je vais leur faire part à tous de ce que j'envisage pour la suite. _WanHeda_ va marcher à mes côtés, et c'est en me sentant fière et d'autant plus forte de cette alliance, que je lève enfin légèrement la tête à l'attention de mes hommes, leur signifiant que le moment est venu.

Les portes s'ouvrent devant moi, m'offrant le passage vers l'avenir que j'embrasse sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Sous les regards admiratifs et plus que respectueux qui se posent sur moi, je m'avance majestueusement, d'un pas léger mais bien imposant, au milieu des têtes qui s'inclinent de part et d'autres. La distance qui me sépare de ce Trône ne fait que diminuer, pendant que je sens les regards me suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se portent sur Clarke, qui termine de s'avancer à son tour, pour venir se placer à ma droite lorsqu'enfin je leur fais face. De chaque côté du tapis rouge qui traverse la pièce et que nous venons juste d'emprunter, se trouvent les treize sièges des ambassadeurs. Je balaie de suite la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil pour m'assurer que tous sont bien présents. Puis je leur fais signe de prendre place, sans un mot, mais dans un geste qui en dit aussi long. Je m'apprête à ébranler tout ce qu'ils connaissent, leurs certitudes et leurs convictions, mais je les pense sincèrement enfin prêts pour cela. Sous le regard bien que déterminé mais quelque peu incertain de Clarke, qui tend à me le rappeler, je sais que tout n'est pas pour autant encore gagné… Je ne l'oublie pas. Je sais à quoi je m'expose, mais je m'apprête aussi à faire une chose que je n'ai jamais faite auparavant, et une chose qui, je l'espère, va définitivement tout changer.

J'inspire profondément tout en les observant silencieusement pendant un instant. Dans mon regard, ils ne peuvent lire que ma détermination, mon envie, mon devoir et mon courage d'aujourd'hui leur faire face à tous. Ils ne peuvent y voir que la force que mon histoire m'a donnée, cette même force avec laquelle j'ai tâché de les guider au mieux pendant toutes ces années, et qui aujourd'hui, me permet encore de me tenir face à eux la tête haute. Je sais ce qu'ils attendent de moi, je sais ce que mon devoir implique, et j'estime ne pas avoir faiblit au cours de toutes ces années passées à leur tête. Cependant, il y a peut-être des choses que je n'ai jamais faites, et leur parler de la façon dont je m'apprête à le faire fait partie de ces choses-là. Tous sont ici, tous ont répondu à l'appel… Absolument tous, tous les clans, tous les chefs de clans, tous les ambassadeurs et tous les seconds. Je peux croiser des regards fiers et honorés, dont celui d'Indra, qui se tient à côté de Kane, et d'Octavia. Clarke aurait dû être assise sur ce siège attribué à la _Skaikru_ , mais ce n'est aujourd'hui plus sa place, et la question ne s'est donc même pas posée : elle se tient à mes côtés. Abby y est assise à sa place, et je comprends qu'elle a finalement pris le rôle d'ambassadeur de son clan. Bellamy est également présent, pour la _Skaikru_ , parce qu'il est en charge de leur armée. Lorsque mon regard croise le sien, il incline la tête avec respect, pendant que je lui réponds. Octavia quant à elle, se tient aux côtés d'Indra, et sa fierté de s'y trouver ne laisse place à aucun doute. Lincoln aurait normalement été à ses côtés, et dans le regard que nous échangeons toutes les deux en cet instant, elle peut comprendre qu'à mes yeux, elle lui a fait le plus grand honneur qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Agir comme elle l'a fait ces derniers jours est digne du respect que Lincoln lui témoigner. Aujourd'hui, je la respecte à mon tour pleinement, et sa dévotion pour la paix ne fait plus aucun doute à mes yeux. Puis je dévie mon attention vers la droite du tapis, pour venir l'accorder à Luna, qui se tient droite et fière de pouvoir malgré tout se trouver aujourd'hui dans cette salle en toute légitimé. Je n'aurai quoi qu'il en soit pas permis qu'il en soit autrement... La force qu'elle dégage n'est pas sans me rappeler celle de Costia, que je me surprends même à imaginer à ses côtés, jusqu'à la voir. Son esprit est bien ici, avec sa sœur. Un frisson me parcoure d'ailleurs l'échine, pendant que je déglutis en lui témoignant le plus grand respect. Le lien qui nous unit avec Luna fait partie de ceux dont ni le temps, ni la mort, ni le pouvoir n'ont eu raison. J'ai toujours protégé cette femme, dont les valeurs ont bien souvent pu paraître bien différentes des miennes, mais sans réellement l'être. Chacune d'entre nous a suivi un chemin différent, en allant malgré tout dans la même direction, et nous battant pour la même cause. Nous avons eu les mêmes défis, livré les mêmes batailles, connu les mêmes pertes. Nous avons su évoluer dans ce respect mutuel que nous nous portons, et ce, malgré nos divergences d'opinion. J'incline la tête en guise de salutation, ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à me rendre. A sa gauche, Echo relève la sienne lorsque nos regards se croisent. Puis elle l'incline, sans un mot supplémentaire. J'observe ensuite chacun des neufs autres chefs de clans, pour terminer par Raven, qui est présente elle aussi dans le fond de la salle, aux côtés de Gaïa et Tasya. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai même l'impression que quatre silhouettes silencieuses, que je ne connais que trop bien, se tiennent juste en face de moi à l'autre bout de la pièce, au milieu de tous ces regards qui me sont dévoués. Devant les portes à présent closes, je peux jurer qu'elle m'observe, plus fière et honorée que jamais. Anya se tient là, un regard victorieux et un léger sourire aux lèvres, face à moi, avec à ses côtés Astria, qui dans sa douceur naturelle ne détache pas non plus ses yeux de moi. Liam et mon père inclinent à leur tour tous deux la tête à mon attention, dans un petit sourire partagé. Je peux presque leur parler silencieusement, je peux les sentir, et finis par réaliser que finalement qu'ils sont réellement là. Ils sont absolument tous là, parce que ce qui se joue aujourd'hui ne s'est jamais joué avant, et que l'enjeu vaut leur entière présence. Ce qui va se jouer ici et maintenant n'a pas d'égal. Ils le savent tous… Ils ont toujours été là, mais à cet instant précis, je sens chacune de leur présence parcourir la surface de ma peau, et je sais que si je me sens d'autant plus forte aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ne suis pas seule. Aujourd'hui je réalise peut-être pour la première fois depuis toujours, que je ne suis pas seule à guider et à porter mon peuple tout entier. Chacun d'eux se tient à mes côtés et leurs forces s'unissent à la mienne. Costia, Anya, Astria, Lincoln, mon père, Liam, Gustus, Titus, Roan, Aden et tous mes autres novices, Niylah… Tous sont présents dans cette pièce avec moi, et tous attendent patiemment que j'aille au bout. Alors je vais honorer chacune de leur mémoire comme il se doit, en ne cherchant pas à les venger, mais à leur rendre justice. C'est donc ainsi en me présentant devant l'entière Coalition, à la place qui est la mienne et sans aucune arme, mais en ayant leur entière attention, que je finis par prendre la parole dans une voix plus forte que jamais, portée par mon charisme qui s'en trouve décuplé :

« Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis tous ensemble pour parler et décider de l'avenir que nous voulons avoir. La Coalition est désormais au complet, et plus forte que jamais. Les treize clans en font partie, et tous ensemble, ils la forment. NOUS la formons. » commençé-je, les obligeant ainsi à se sentir concernés tous autant qu'ils sont, et plus important encore, sur un pied d'égalité. Sous le regard admiratif et concerné de Clarke, je continue : « Je suis Heda. C'est mon droit de naissance, je suis Heda parce que je suis _Natblid,a_ et parce que j'ai été choisie par l'esprit de _Becca PramHeda_ pour vous guider et vous gouverner, vous protéger… et ce, depuis plusieurs années. J'ai créé cette Coalition pour nous laisser une chance de former quelque chose de bien plus grand que treize clans qui, séparément, ne sont pas aussi forts. J'ai honoré la mémoire de _Becca PramHeda_ durant toutes ces années, ai fait mon devoir… Et pourtant, j'ai échoué. » leur dis-je, alors qu'un élan de surprise s'élève subitement de l'assemblée.

Clarke me regarde alors avec de grands yeux dubitatifs, juste avant d'inspirer profondément en se résignant à m'accorder une fois encore toute sa confiance… Difficilement, elle s'abstient donc d'intervenir. Je sais à quoi elle pense, et je connais ses craintes les plus profondes. Je l'imagine très bien me crier intérieurement, voir me supplier de ne pas dire certaines choses. Le regard incompréhensif d'Indra, qui se refuse elle aussi d'entendre de tels propos, vient à son tour se heurter au mien, pourtant toujours aussi déterminé lorsque je reprends la parole, ramenant ainsi de suite le calme autour de moi :

« J'ai échoué, comme chacun d'entre vous. NOUS avons tous échoué, parce que nous avons tous beaucoup trop perdu pour en arriver là. Nous avons perdu du temps, nous avons perdu de la force dans des batailles que nous avons menées pour de mauvaises raisons, et inutilement pour la plupart. Nous nous sommes battus entre nous, pour finalement plus y perdre qu'y gagner. Nous avons perdu beaucoup… et beaucoup trop, alors que nous aurions pu l'éviter. Comme vous, j'ai perdu un père, un mentor, un professeur, des amis, des guerriers… j'ai perdu le premier amour de ma vie… » avoué-je pour la toute première fois face à eux, pendant que le regard d'Indra se durcit, et qu'Echo déglutit lorsque je croise le sien. « J'ai perdu _Costia Kom Floukru_ , prise par _Azgeda_ … » appuyé-je alors concrètement mes propos, avec cette force qu'ils me connaissent tant malgré la dure réalité à laquelle je me, et nous, confronte. « J'ai perdu _Anya Kom Trikru,_ prise par _Skaikru_ , j'ai perdu _Astria Kom Floukru_ prise par les hommes de la Montagne… J'ai perdu _Liam Kom Floukru_ au nom de _Becca PramHeda_ , et Titus ou encore Gustus, en mon propre nom… » continué-je, devant les regards abasourdis et définitivement tous concernés par mes mots. « Nous avons tous perdu, et bien souvent pour les mauvaises raisons. Je vous ai toujours menés au travers des plus grandes batailles, et si nous avons triomphé et avons pu survivre jusqu'à présent, c'était parce que dans ces moments-là, dans ces batailles que nous n'avons pu éviter et qui avaient un réel sens pour notre survie, je ne menais pas Onze, Douze, ou Treize Clans… Mais bien un seul ! Je menais UNE SEULE armée contre les Mountains Men, et nous avons triomphé !... Je pensais du moins que nous avions triomphé, mais à quel prix ? La Montagne nous a pris bien trop de vies pendant de longues années, nous plongeant dans un climat de peur et d'insécurité, et j'ai mis un terme à tous cela. Mais je n'ai pu le faire qu'en vous unifiant face à cet ennemi commun… En ralliant la _Skaikru_ à nous, alors que nous étions en guerre juste avant contre eux… Parce que nous avons fait pendant bien trop longtemps des autres clans nos ennemis, alors que les vrais ennemis se trouvaient là, dehors, et nous regardaient nous entretuer. Non seulement ils nous prenaient nos familles, mais se délectaient aussi de nous voir nous prendre nous-même des vies entre nous. Pourtant, nous avons quand même vaincu cette Montagne. Mais à quel prix ? Au prix que _WanHeda_ extermine tout un peuple, innocents pour la plupart, qui se contentaient de suivre aveuglement leurs chefs, dans l'espoir de survivre comme nous tous, ce qui les a finalement conduit à leur perte. Elle n'a fait que ce que j'aurai fait à sa place, mais qui aurait pu être évité si leur chef avait pris d'autres décisions, ne condamnant ainsi pas leur propre clan pour avoir tenté de réduire les nôtres à néant. Alors oui, nous avons vaincu cet ennemi… Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait pour avoir torturé les nôtres, mais beaucoup d'entre eux étaient aussi innocents. Des femmes, des enfants… La folie d'un chef peut avoir de bien plus graves conséquences que son indulgence ou son bon sens... L'avidité de pouvoir, et la folie vengeresse et meurtrière de Nia a bien failli couté à _Azgeda_ la même chose. Roan s'est battu pour que son peuple retrouve sa place légitime auprès de la Coalition, dans l'espoir qu'avec elle, son avenir soit meilleur. Il a donné sa vie dans ce but, s'élevant ainsi contre ce passé de violence que sa mère a désespérément tenté de faire perpétuer. Il a redonné à son peuple son réel prestige, et je respecte cela, permettant par la même occasion à chacun d'entre nous de survivre. Anya est morte en tentant de créer une alliance avec un clan qui était à l'époque un ennemi pour nous, pour vaincre LE réel ennemi qui se trouvait en fait sous la Montagne. Lincoln est mort à cause de la folie vengeresse d'un membre de la _Skaikru_ , comme Trois cents hommes de l'armée de _Trikru…_ Aucun de vous n'ignore ces faits. Costia…. Est morte à cause de la folie de Nia. J'aurai pu la venger, et détruire _Azgeda_ toute entière à la suite de cela. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Beaucoup peuvent penser que c'est de la faiblesse… alors qu'ils le disent ?... » leur donné-je l'occasion de me défier.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » ose alors me demander Echo, pendant que tous les regards, certains plus accusateurs que d'autres, se tournent vers elle.

« Parce que j'aurai pu prendre des décisions bien différentes à maintes reprises, et bien que beaucoup d'entre elles aient été contestées, je n'en regrette aucune. Parce que mon rôle n'est pas de voir seulement pour moi-même… Mon rôle dépasse chacun des vôtres, et est de voir pour nous tous. JE SUIS HEDA… et être Heda ne signifie pas assouvir mes propres désirs à n'importe quel prix. J'ai toujours essayé de prendre les meilleures décisions pour nous tous, Echo. Et je n'ai jamais hésité une seule seconde à faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour parvenir à mes fins. Je peux être sans pitié s'il le faut, mais être Heda signifie aussi faire preuve de force. Et la violence n'est pas toujours synonyme de force. Nia en a parfaitement fait les frais, sa violence lui a couté la vie et a failli lui couter bien plus encore. Roan a fait preuve d'indulgence, tout comme moi, et aujourd'hui nous en sommes là. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vengée Costia en tuant tout un clan alors que j'aurai pu le faire ?... Parce que la Coalition était plus importante. » admets-je, en déglutissant difficilement, mais plus convaincante que jamais. « Mon rôle est de vous protéger, et de vous offrir l'opportunité de faire mieux que ce que nous avons déjà fait jusqu'à présent. Je me dois de vous prouver que notre futur peut être bien meilleur que la souffrance et la perte que chacun de nous a déjà vécu. Si nous n'avions pas été tous unis, nous n'aurions jamais vaincu la Montagne. Si nous n'avions pas tous été ensemble, nous n'aurions jamais vaincu cette intelligence artificielle, et si nous n'avions pas agit ensemble, nous n'aurions sûrement pas survécu à cette menace nucléaire. Notre réelle force n'est pas dans la haine de notre passé, mais dans l'espoir de notre futur. »

Je peux voir le respect pour mes convictions s'élever de certains regards, tandis que d'autres restent encore dubitatifs. Je rehausse alors la tête, et inspire profondément.

« Le sang appelle le sang a toujours été notre manière de fonctionner, mais cela nous a aussi beaucoup couté, parce que au nom de ce principe, cela a divisé nos clans. » reprends-je, tout en plongeant ma main dans la poche de ma robe.

Sous le regard presque apeuré de Clarke, qui subitement comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire, j'en sors un petit objet que je dissimule toujours pour l'instant au creux de ma main. Je lui demande silencieusement de me faire confiance… une dernière fois… Je la vois serrer la mâchoire, juste avant d'incliner très légèrement la tête à mon attention, me signifiant ainsi qu'elle accepte. Tout va se jouer maintenant. Tout repose sur les quelques minutes qui vont suivre, et au cours desquelles elle ne sait pas encore précisément ce que je vais leur dire.

« Les récents évènements ont définitivement changé notre société. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ni même maintenir ce climat de peur et de violence dans lequel nous avons évolué jusqu'à présent. Nous avons peut-être eu des victoires en agissant ici, mais nous avons aussi bien failli tout perdre, tous autant que nous sommes. Alors aujourd'hui, je suis Heda en m'adressant à vous tous, mais je suis aussi _Leksa Kom Trikru, Kom Floukru, Kom Azgeda… Kom Sankru, Kom Trishanakru, Kom Louwoda Kliron, Kom Boudalankru, Kom Podakru, Kom Delfikru, Kom Yujledakru, Kom Ouskejonkru, Kom Ingranronakru, Kom Skaikru…_ Nous sommes UN SEUL peuple, et c'est mon peuple. Je me suis toujours battue pour lui, et quand j'ai créé cette Coalition il y a quelques années maintenant, quand je vous ai invités à vous joindre à moi et vous ai fédérés, je l'ai fait pour arriver un jour à CELA… à un jour comme aujourd'hui. Je l'ai fait pour nous rendre plus forts que jamais, et pour pouvoir un jour vraiment espérer cette paix que nous touchons du bout des doigts aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, nous marchons enfin ensemble dans la même direction, et aujourd'hui nous ne serions pas là si ceux que nous considérions nos ennemis il y a encore si peu de temps, n'avaient pas été là. Aujourd'hui, notre réel ennemi n'aurait jamais été vaincu si _Azgeda_ ou _Skaikru_ n'avaient pas été là. Nous ne serions plus là si _Trikru_ et _Floukru_ n'avaient pas unis leur force. Nous n'aurions plus été là, tous autant que nous sommes, si la Coalition n'avait pas été capable de renaitre de ses cendres au milieu de ce chaos, si chacun des clans ici présents n'avait pas agit dans l'intérêt de tous, avant d'agir dans son propre intérêt. Vous avez déjà bien trop évolué pour désormais faire marche arrière, ou renier ces changements. Ma plus grande victoire en tant qu'Heda n'est pas d'avoir vaincu la Montagne, ni même de savoir qu'une technologie n'a pas eu raison de nous... Ce n'est pas de voir qu'AUJOURD'HUI, nous n'avons pas succombé à des centrales nucléaires. Ma plus grande victoire est de NOUS voir ici, tous ensemble, et de voir la Coalition renaitre de ses cendres alors que tout aurait pu la détruire. » haussé-je la voix, en agitant mes deux mains devant moi au rythme de mes paroles, juste avant de leur présenter enfin la Flamme, devant les regards fiers et concernés par mon discours. « La Flamme n'a pas survécu, mais NOUS oui. La Coalition a survécu, et ce n'est pas parce que nous avons suivi nos traditions, mais parce que nous avons su les dépasser et nous adapter. Parce que nous avons su laisser nos blessures derrière nous, et avons décidé que la vie valait vraiment le coup d'être vécue. Parce que nous avons enfin compris que la violence est un chemin bien plus facile à emprunter que la paix, mais aussi bien plus douloureux. Parce que nous avons été capables d'être forts ! Etre Heda a toujours été jusqu'à présent un droit de sang, et un choix de l'Esprit des Commanders, qui aujourd'hui n'est plus. Cet esprit que nous avons toujours vénéré est ce qui a permis à Raven de tous nous sauver de cette menace, alors nous devons continuer de l'honorer… Mais plus de la façon dont nous l'honorions jusqu'à présent. Nous avons tué en son nom, mais aujourd'hui, nous devons VIVRE en son nom, parce que sans la Flamme, nous serions tous morts. » continué-je, en leur présentant les restes de ladite Flamme.

Devant moi, l'assemblée s'agite, et des murmures désorientés s'en élèvent. Je sais que certains ont peur de se confronter à ce changement, je sais que chacun d'eux se demande, maintenant qu'ils ont le temps de vraiment se poser la bonne question, ce que leur avenir peut être sans tout ce qu'ils considéraient comme leurs repères… Sans ce qui guidait leurs pas jusqu'à, c'est-à-dire leurs convictions et leurs traditions. Ebranler toutes les certitudes d'un homme peut s'avérer être une tâche délicate, mais aujourd'hui elle est plus que nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible après tout ce que nous avons vécu, et ne pas embrasser ce changement nous fait courir à notre perte à tous. Nous ne survivrons pas à l'avenir sans cela.

« Que proposes-tu, Heda ? » s'élève alors la voix de l'Ambassadeur de _Podakru_ , soutenue par celui de _Trishanakru_. « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Je lève alors subitement les mains pour leur demander de retrouver leur calme, pendant que j'inspire profondément, en relevant toujours plus mon regard, satisfait en une sens par cette intervention, à leur attention. J'ai le temps de voir le regard inquiet et incertain qu'Abby adresse à sa fille, avant d'entreprendre une réponse :

« Etre Heda n'est pas seulement une question de sang. J'ai été choisie par la Flamme, et… je continuerai à assumer mon rôle, même sans elle. Lorsque j'ai créé la Coalition, j'ai créé avec elle des règles, que vous avez toujours le droit d'invoquer. Si vous ne voulez plus que je vous gouverne, alors votez. Vous connaissez nos lois, et je m'y plierai encore aujourd'hui… » lui réponds-je, tout en m'asseyant enfin dans mon Trône, et en apposant mes deux mains sur les accoudoirs.

Alors que mon regard reste fier, celui de Clarke se terrifie. Pourtant je sais qu'elle lutte intérieurement entre son devoir qui lui incombe de faire respecter cette règle, et de me laisser agir au mieux dans le bien commun, et ses sentiments personnels, qui lui implorent de ne pas me laisser me mettre en danger de la sorte. Selon mes propres règles, ils peuvent me demander de me retirer en me défiant. Si leur avis est unanime, je suis normalement soumise à un combat de mise à mort, à l'image de celui demandé par Nia et qui a fini par lui coûter la vie. Mais les choses sont désormais différentes, je sais comme elle que certains clans ne s'élèveront pas contre moi, alors ce qui l'inquiète est de savoir réellement pourquoi j'agis comme cela. Je ne tarde pas à lui apporter une réponse, tout comme au reste de ma Coalition, qui ne sait pas réellement comment réagir à ces propos après m'avoir écoutée pendant de longues minutes, et surtout avoir entendu mon discours de non violence…

« Selon mes propres lois, vous pouvez me défier et me demander de renoncer au Trône. Vous pouvez me défier dans un combat à mort. Aujourd'hui, je vous dis qu'en arriver à cela n'est plus nécessaire… Aujourd'hui, la Flamme n'existe plus, et être Heda n'est donc plus qu'une unique question de sang et d'être choisi pour tous vous gouverner… » continué-je avant de reprendre après un succinct temps de pause : « Je ne resterai moi-même Heda que si l'entière Coalition veut que je le reste. » leur annoncé-je fermement, surprenant ainsi chacun d'eux, sauf Kane qui esquisse un sourire particulièrement fier. « Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse totalement libres de choisir si vous voulez toujours me suivre ou non. Par le passé, JE dirigeai la Coalition et vous aviez alors le choix d'en faire partie ou non. Aujourd'hui, VOUS êtes la Coalition, et je vous demande de choisir si vous voulez que je continue à la diriger ou non. » terminé-je, en leur laissant quelques instants de répit et d'intense réflexion.

« Tu nous appelles à un vote démocratique ? Et tu te plieras entièrement au choix de la Coalition ?... » clarifie alors Kane, en s'adressant par la suite aux autres membres de l'Assemblée, juste après que j'ai acquiescé. « Heda nous laisse totalement libres de notre choix. Je pense que c'est un droit sans précédent dans votre société, et à l'image de la société de paix qu'elle s'évertue à faire naître sur les cendres de celle de violence qui nous a tous tant coûté par le passé. Lexa nous a fédéré, et nous a amené là où personne d'autre n'a pu nous amener… mais surtout ENSEMBLE. Je sais que _Skaikru_ ne s'est pas toujours bien comporté, ET je sais que nous sommes responsables de beaucoup de morts. Certains clans plus que d'autres, et nous en faisons partis… Cette Coalition est désormais, et plus que jamais, notre meilleur espoir à TOUS… Et elle l'est parce que Lexa est à sa tête. »

Je remercie silencieusement Kane pour son respect, tandis que Clarke se tend de nervosité à mes côtés. Le regard sérieux et presque sévère, elle attend patiemment d'entendre les objections qui peuvent s'élever face à nous…

« Je vote pour. » conclut-il en reprenant sa place.

« Je vote pour. » se prononce alors à sa suite Indra, le regard ferme et déterminé.

« Moi aussi. » affirme ensuite Luna, d'une voix posée.

Les autres membres de la Coalition échangent des regards dubitatifs ainsi que des murmures confus, tandis que je les observe silencieusement. C'est une situation sans précédent pour eux, et je ne peux que les comprendre.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… » me murmure Clarke, le regard profondément soucieux, de manière à ce que seule moi entende.

Mais je ne détache pas pour autant mon attention de ce qui se joue devant moi, et ne lui réponds donc rien. Les quelques instants qui vont suivre détermineront notre avenir à tous… Parce que si je reste Heda, je sais comment je veux les diriger désormais... Mais s'ils ne veulent plus que je les dirige, alors je n'aurai plus aucun pouvoir et me retirerai selon leur volonté et ma parole. Je les ai amenés là où je pouvais les amener, le reste dépend maintenant d'eux et non de moi. Je n'abandonne pas mes responsabilités, mais le choix est leur. Les choses ont changé, je ne peux plus m'imposer, et je veux plus le faire. Pour réellement avancer, ils doivent prendre eux-mêmes une partie des décisions concernant leur propre avenir, et la plus importante et la plus capitale doit être le choix de leur leader. S'ils me veulent, alors je saurai que rien ne viendra plus se mettre en travers de notre chemin… Je repense inconstestablement à ce jour où j'ai dit à Titus que je ne laisserai pas la peur de la guerre dicter mon agenda. Je ne laisserai rien le faire, alors je prends le risque… Ce risque qu'aucun n'a jamais osé prendre avant moi, parce que cela peut en être un, et je le sais… Mais si je ne le prends pas pour eux, alors qui le fera ?... Les laisser entièrement choisir qui il veulent suivre, sans guerre qui les menace, ni sans violence comme moyen de pression, EST un risque considérable. Mais j'accepte ce challenge. Leur hésitation est à l'image de ce changement qui s'annonce, et que je suis en train à cet instant-même de mettre en place. Subitement, je pense naturellement à Costia… Je revois son visage lorsqu'elle m'a dit que seule moi pouvait changer les choses… D'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, ils n'ont jamais pu choisir leur Heda, puisque le sang noir et la Flamme s'en chargeait pour eux. Je comprends donc le fait que tout cela les déstabilise, parce qu'ils veulent avant tout ce qui est le mieux pour leur clan, et désormais ils envisagent aussi les choses plus grandes, à l'échelle de la Coalition toute entière qui leur a permis de survivre. Aucune décision ne leur est imposée, et le choix est entièrement le leur, sans risque de représailles. Sans que leur place au sein de la Coalition ne soit menacée. J'inspire profondément et patiente qu'enfin ils se prononcent.

Lorsque qu'Echo, après quelques minutes de délibération, prend la décision de s'avancer au milieu d'eux, me rappelant Nia le jour où elle m'a défié, les chuchotements et les incertitudes sont aussitôt dissipés. Un silence s'impose dans la salle, et chacun l'observe attentivement, me faisant à présent face, droite, fière, et sûre d'elle. Clarke rehausse à son tour la tête, et durcit drastiquement son regard, qui témoigne de son inquiétude persistante. Je plonge alors le mien dans celui d'Echo, qui se retourne ensuite pour s'adresser à l'Assemblée. Compte tenu de l'incertitude des trois seuls Clans qui ne se sont pas encore prononcés, dont le sien, je considère ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire comme relativement déterminant… Bien que sur le principe d'un vote, je suis désormais élue majoritairement, et reste donc en place. Mais il est important pour moi d'avoir la totalité de leurs voix, et d'entendre tous les avis, ce qui me permettra bien plus facilement de mener la Coalition là où je veux réellement la mener.

« _Azgeda_ a d'aussi loin que je me souvienne toujours montré une opposition au pouvoir en place. Pendant bien longtemps, nous avons commis l'erreur de remettre en cause Heda et son autorité, et pendant bien longtemps, nous avons agit uniquement pour notre propre clan sans jamais nous soucier des conséquences… Ni même du nombre de vies que nous prenions pour parvenir à nos fins, honorant plus que tout le principe du sang appelle le sang. Nous sommes peut-être le clan qui avons le plus honoré cela, parce que nous en avons fait notre UNIQUE principe de vie, guidé par le sang et pour le sang. Mais cela a aussi bien failli nous exterminer, avant même la technologie… Et comme Lexa l'a dit, sans son indulgence nous ne serions aujourd'hui plus là. Sans son indulgence, aucun membre de mon clan ne le serait, et il fut un temps où nous serions encore partis en guerre pour de mauvaises raisons contre elle. Aujourd'hui, je fais le choix pour mon clan et en son nom, en tant que Reine d' _Azgeda_ , de marcher à ses côtés, et d'honorer mon serment d'allégeance envers cette Coalition. Et tant que cette Coalition existera, et que j'en serai une voix…. Je ne reconnaitrai que _Leksa Kom Trikru_ comme légitime Heda. » dit-elle de manière déterminée, juste avant de se retourner vers moi à nouveau, et de me regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je vote pour. »

J'incline alors la tête en guise de respect, juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place auprès de son Ambassadeur, qui plussoie la décision de sa Reine. J'entends Clarke pousser un léger soupir de soulagement à mes côtés, tandis qu'Indra, pour la première fois, témoigne d'une reconnaissance envers Echo. Les deux autres clans ne tardent par la suite pas à se prononcer, et c'est ainsi après de longues minutes de délibération, que je finis donc par enfin me lever à nouveau, et leur faire place dans toute ma prestance. Je descends alors deux marches, et leur adresse un léger sourire, qui leur communique toute ma force et ma détermination. Leur vote est unanime, et je ne peux que le réaliser lorsque chacun d'eux pose un genou à terre, au fur et à mesure que je m'avance en leur centre, sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit. Une à une, les têtes s'inclinent, et je sens ma poitrine s'ouvrir si facilement, qu'elle me laisse une sensation de liberté que je n'ai que rarement ressentie. C'est à cet instant, et seulement à cet instant, que je me tourne légèrement sur la gauche, et plonge mon regard satisfait et fier d'en être ENFIN arrivée là, dans le sien à présent soulagé… et tout aussi libre que ne l'est ma poitrine. Je sens alors Clarke respirer le même vent d'espoir qui s'élève de cette pièce, dans laquelle chaque personne décide délibérément d'embrasser cette cause commune, pas par obligation, ni par peur, ou encore par ignorance ou méconnaissance de notre monde aujourd'hui…. Mais par choix. Uniquement par choix.

« Levez-vous, membre de la Coalition. » leur demandé-je d'une voix solennelle, juste avant de remonter à nouveau sur les quelques marches et de leur faire face, plus confiance que jamais. « Alors, maintenant que nous parlons d'une seule et même voix, faisons-le, ensemble. Mais avant de commencer, et afin de partir sur de bonnes bases, il y a cependant des choses que je veux éclaircir avec vous. Justice doit être complètement rendue. »

Maintenant qu'ils ont décidé de me suivre, je me dois de rendre justice, et de leur permettre ainsi de se sentir soutenus et totalement compris. Ils m'ont choisie, et la dernière chose qu'ils attendent de moi, la dernière chose que j'estime leur devoir, c'est l'entière justice, pour laisser enfin derrière nous ce passé tumultueux et douloureux. Je détourne la tête et m'adresse silencieusement à Clarke, qui comprend immédiatement ce que j'attends d'elle. Elle demande d'un regard ferme à Bellamy d'agir maintenant, pendant que toutes les attentions sont tournées vers elle. Puis, j'incline la tête à celle d'Echo, ce qui agite légèrement les autres membres de la Coalition. La Reine d' _Azgeda_ transmet à son tour son ordre, et l'espace d'un instant, je plonge mon regard dans celui de Kane, qui ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir soucieusement. Le regard grave, quelque peu peiné, mais pourtant bien déterminé à faire ce qui est juste, il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Abby, qui assise dans son siège, ne paraît pas plus rassurée. Je me redresse et croise les mains derrière mon dos, attendant patiemment que les portes à présent ouvertes, ne laissent apparaître les personnes que j'attends.

Soudain, tous les regards se tournent vers elles, lorsque Bellamy les franchit d'un pas pas lourd, et traverse l'Assemblée avec son prisonnier. Le regard ferme de Clarke se pose sur ce dernier, qui avance devant son ami sans un mot, bien qu'avec une attitude relativement fière, malgré son actuelle position qui n'est pas à envier. Derrière eux, l'homme d'Echo amène à son tour Kalan, qui lui, contrairement au premier prisonnier, a les mains liées. Son regard provocateur défie tous ceux des membres de la Coalition qu'il croise, ce qui fait s'élever de la foule un élan de contestation, voir de haine. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise celui de sa Reine… qui ne lui adresse strictement aucune compassion, ce qui ne manque d'échapper à personne. Certains sont confus de cette situation, mais cela a néanmoins pour effet d'apaiser légèrement les tensions. Quant à moi, je me tiens face à eux, et demande d'un signe de tête à Bellamy de se retirer, pendant que les deux hommes se trouvent face à moi. Tous deux se tiennent droits, comme revendiquant une fierté dont ils n'ont strictement aucun mérite. Leurs ports de têtes sont identiques, mais leurs regards pourtant bien différents. L'un pourrait laisser transparaitre une forme de culpabilité, bien que sans regrets, alors que l'autre n'en démontre strictement aucune. La mâchoire serrée, mais plus calme que jamais, je prends alors la parole, d'une voix emplie d'autant de force que de détermination :

« _Thélonius Jaha Kom Skaikru_ est remis devant la Coalition par son propre clan, pour être jugé pour ses crimes et son entière contribution à ce mal appelé Alie qui nous a causé tant de souffrance. _Kalan Kom Azgeda_ est condamné par sa Reine à comparaitre devant nous aujourd'hui pour ses crimes contre les autres clans, y compris _Trikru_ et _Skaikru_ , mais aussi pour l'assassinat de Sannah, dont il a avoué le meurtre devant sa Reine et moi. Aujourd'hui, justice doit être rendue pour ces deux hommes, qui sont responsables de beaucoup de morts parmi nous. _WanHeda_ … m'adressé-je à Clarke. »

Je sais que Clarke est celle qui les a convaincus de livrer Jaha à la justice, connaissant l'importance que cela aurait dans la fédération de la Coalition. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de le faire, mais elle m'a une fois encore prouvé qu'elle est faite pour cela… Je l'ai toujours su, bien avant elle-même, mais Clarke est faite pour guider dans la justice. Elle savait que sans cela, nos bases ne seraient pas aussi solides. Elle sait que justice doit être entièrement rendue aux yeux de la Coalition, et _Skaikru_ et _Azgeda_ sont les deux clans qui ont posé le plus de problèmes, et le plus de morts sur leur passage. Alors dans l'intérêt général, amener Jaha devant la justice est primordial. Cependant, elle l'a aussi fait en sachant que si cela se produisait, c'était d'une part parce que je restais à la tête de la Coalition et d'autre part, parce que la mort ne serait plus systématiquement la première chose réclamée comme sentence. Tout du moins, elle l'espère fortement... Alors ici et maintenant, je lui laisse une chance de convaincre la Coalition et, en tant que _WanHeda_ aujourd'hui pleinement respectée des nôtres, de soumettre elle-même une proposition de sentence. Mais elle sait comme moi que si sa mort est réclamée à l'unanimité par les douze autres clans, nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que de l'exécuter. C'est surement tout ce que son clan redoute… Le visage fermé, Clarke s'avance donc vers Jaha, et lui appose un regard empli de reproches.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Clarke, et tu le sais… » tente t'il…

« Non… » lui répond t'elle de manière méprisante. « Tu as mené une croisade dans l'espoir de retrouver ton fils. Mais Wells est mort, et tous nous offrir un monde dénué de tout sentiment, dans lequel nous n'avions plus aucun libre arbitre, ce n'est pas vivre Jaha. » se contente t'elle de compléter sa réponse, juste avant de s'adresser à la Coalition d'une voix ferme, porté par un regard déterminé, même si je sais que les mots qu'elle s'apprête à prononcer ne la laissent pas indifférente : « Jaha est coupable de beaucoup de crimes, mais nous le sommes tous. Nous avons tous pris une vie, nous avons tous fait de mauvais choix... »

Elle marque une pause dans son plaidoyer, et si je n'avais pas une totale confiance en elle, l'espace d'un instant, je pourrais croire qu'elle s'apprête à demander à ce qu'il soit épargné, et lavé de tous ses crimes. J'incline la tête, et voyant que je ne lui coupe pas la parole, personne n'ose le faire, bien que parmis les regards environnants, certains paraissent bien déroutés et incompréhensifs.

« Chacun d'entre nous a sa part de responsabilités dans toutes les souffrances que nous avons vécues. AUCUN de nous n'est complètement innocent. Mais Heda a raison… Justice doit être rendue pour qu'ENSEMBLE, nous puissions enfin avancer vers un avenir meilleur. Condamner à mort ceux qui l'ont déjà tant apportée autour d'eux ne serait que leur offrir une délivrance. Jaha a voulu, peu importe ses intentions premières, nous ôter à tous, son propre peuple le premier, notre capacité de jugement et nos sentiments, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. A quoi bon vivre sans ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Détruire la Cité des Lumières a été cause de beaucoup de souffrances pour bon nombre d'entre vous, mais je n'aurai jamais été obligée de le faire si Jaha n'avait pas permis qu'elle existe… S'il n'avait pas répandu délibérément cette technologie parmi les nôtres. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler toute la souffrance qu'elle a causé, toutes les tortures qui ont été endurées… La mort n'est pas la sentence que je demande, Heda. La mort n'est pas la sentence qu'il mérite. Je demande, en accord avec mon propre clan, qu'il soit exilé de nos terres, comme l'a été Emerson. » s'adresse t'elle à moi, pendant que j'intensifie mon regard à son attention, l'écoutant attentivement jusqu'à la fin. « Je demande à ce qu'il vive le reste de sa vie en exil, bien au-delà de nos frontières, en conflit avec lui-même et avec tous ces sentiments qui vont le hanter, chaque jour. Tous ces sentiments qu'il a voulu nous ôter, et que sa solitude ne cessera de lui rappeler. » finit-elle, en s'adressant aux membres de la Coalition, tout en appuyant son regard dans celui de Jaha, qui finit par déglutir et baisser les yeux devant elle.

J'accorde un regard à Kane, qui acquiesce dans une hésitation. Il serre la mâchoire, espérant très certainement que la Coalition entende le plaidoyer de Clarke. Je prends alors la parole, après qu'elle m'ait signifié qu'elle a terminé.

« _WanHeda_ est celle qui est en droit de réclamer la sentence de cet homme. Elle est celle qui a dû intervenir pour rétablir une situation de terreur créé par un membre de son propre clan. Ma décision se remettra alors à la sienne, et je lui donne raison, condamner cet homme à une simple mort est bien trop facile. L'exil me paraît être une bonne décision, sage, et surtout juste. Le sang n'appelle désormais plus le sang. Mais les morts doivent malgré tout obtenir justice, et aucun crime ne restera impuni. Quelqu'un s'oppose t'il au jugement de _WanHeda_ ? Et au mien ? » m'adressé-je à eux, dans un regard aussi déterminé que ne l'est ma voix.

Nous avons déjà vu une situation similaire avec le bannissement d'Emerson, et lorsque je déglutis en attendant de voir si un désaccord s'élève librement de mes Ambassadeurs, je peux voir dans leurs regards tout le respect qu'ils témoignent aujourd'hui à Clarke, ne s'opposant donc pas à son jugement. Elle est celle qui est capable de faire preuve d'autant de clémence que de force. Elle est capable de tuer, y compris un membre de son propre clan, et ils le savent tous. Mais ils savent surtout aujourd'hui qu'ils la considèrent comme celle qui a aussi sauvé beaucoup de vies, même au prix de beaucoup d'autres. Le respect pour elle que je peux lire dans leurs regards, et dans les têtes qui s'inclinent en guise d'approbation à cet instant précis, me témoigne encore une fois du chemin que nous avons été capables de parcourir ensemble. C'est lorsqu'un frisson de fierté me parcoure l'échine et qu'elle pose son regard dans le mien, que je prononce enfin la sentence que l'entière Coalition vient de proclamer pour ce prisonnier :

« _Jaha Kom Skaikru_ , au nom de la Coalition, tu seras banni de la totalité de nos terres. Ton exil prend effet dès maintenant, et jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, sans aucune chance que ton jugement ne soit revu, ni par moi, Heda, ni par la Coalition, et peu importe tes actions à venir. La Coalition n'aura plus aucun lien avec toi, tu ne bénéficieras plus de sa protection, ni même de ses alliances, et je te condamne à une vie de solitude bien au-delà de nos frontières, avec pour seule compagnie tes propres démons. Le salut de ton âme ne te sera jamais accordé, pas même dans la mort. » statué-je d'une voix aussi ferme que méprisante à son égard.

Puis je fais signe à deux hommes de s'emparer de lui, qui après un rapide regard accordé à Kane qui n'ajoute pas un mot de plus, et sous celui sans pitié de Clarke, est escorté en direction de la sortie. Alors qu'elle se replace à mes côtés, je l'entends inspirer profondément, malgré tout soulagée que sa mort n'ait pas été réclamée. Elle déglutit avant de faire à nouveau face à l'assistance, pendant que les portes se referment. L'attitude provocatrice que je connais si bien à Kalan tend à se dissiper petit à petit, alors que la haine de son regard à notre égard, elle, ne désemplit pas. Bien au contraire… Son tour est venu, et il le sait. Sur le même principe, je me dois normalement de demander le jugement qu'Echo lui réserve, avant de le soumettre à l'entier Conseil. Mais le cas de Kalan est différent, et lorsque je plonge mon regard dans celui de sa Reine, je n'ai besoin de rien ajouter. Dans un léger mouvement de tête, elle me témoigne de son regret, mais s'abstient d'intervenir, s'en remettant ainsi totalement à moi. Il est temps de rendre justice à toutes ses vies qui ont été prises par sa faute, parmi lesquelles celle Sannah, du père d'Echo ou encore de Costia… Je fais un pas en avant, silencieuse mais belle et bien plus menaçante que jamais à son égard. Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'Echo soumette son jugement, mais il n'en sera rien. Je vais PERSONNELLEMENT m'en charger. Lorsque Kalan le réalise, son regard change subitement, et de la peur y apparaît. Il sait… Il sait que malgré les changements que nous nous évertuons à implanter au sein de la Coalition, l'envie de vengeance de certains membres est encore bien présente. Il sait que la limite entre vengeance et justice est faible, et malheureusement encore bien trop facile à franchir pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Y compris pour sa Reine qui, si elle demande sa sentence, demandera sa mort. Il sait qu'en ne la faisant pas intervenir, je lui ôte cette chance salutaire d'embrasser sa propre mort, qu'il ne redoute pas et qu'il attend même. Dans son regard, je comprends qu'à chaque pas que je fais vers lui, je lui ôte encore un peu plus cette chance de saluer rapidement l'amour de sa vie dans la mort. Il sait que je suis actuellement son pire fardeau, sa pire ennemie et sa pire pénitence. Il comprend qu'il devra vivre chaque jour, et il y en aura de nombreux, avec cette image de moi lui ôtant tout espoir d'enfin obtenir ce qu'il désire. Dans un regard ferme, mais après un petit sourire non dissimulé en coin à son attention, je me place à ses côtés, sans même aucune crainte qu'il ne tante quoi que ce soit à mon encontre, tant son désespoir est à présent lisible sur son visage, et tant le sol se fend petit à petit sous ses pieds, sans qu'il ne puisse même caresser l'espoir de ne pas se faire engloutir au milieu des décombres de sa misérable vie. Puis je le dépasse, sous le regard aussi protecteur qu'avide de justice de Clarke, qui observe la scène depuis la droite du Trône. L'entière Coalition attend juste dans un silence le plus complet que je le brise enfin, clôturant définitement ce cercle de haine.

« _Ai laik Heda_. » dis-je d'une voix puissante, en m'adressant à toute la Coalition. « Et je vais rendre enfin justice à Sannah. Il était de mon devoir de la venger, et je pensais l'avoir fait il y a maintenant des années. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, et je vais faire bien plus que cela. Je ne vais pas offrir à ce traitre ce qu'il désire le plus. »

Kalan sert la mâchoire, et lorsqu'il commence à à peine bouger, Echo tente de faire un pas en avant pour le stabiliser, mais je l'arrête d'un signe de la main. Je compte bien le mettre littéralement à terre, je compte bien enfin le détruire, et en l'amenant devant la justice, alors c'est comme cela qu'ils seront réellement tous vengés. Je veux le voir s'effondrer devant moi.

« Cet assassin a tué votre précédente Heda. Mais… je ne vais aujourd'hui pas le tuer. Je ne vais pas le tuer parce que je lui ai promis de tout lui prendre… TOUT… sauf la vie. Je veux qu'il voit tout ce contre quoi il s'est battu toute sa vie s'élever devant lui. Je veux qu'il voit celle qui est sa Reine désormais mener son peuple sur un chemin différent, aux côtés de cette Coalition qu'il a tenté en vain de détruire, et à mes côtés… Je veux qu'il soit hanté jusqu'à la fin de ses jours par les visages des personnes qu'il a tuées, et surtout par ceux qu'il n'est pas encore prêt de retrouver dans la mort. Je veux qu'il voit les jours passer, et sa vie entière défiler sans plus jamais en être maître. Je veux qu'il goûte à cette absence de liberté de vivre qu'il a pris tant de plaisir à ôter aux autres. » continué-je avec tant de hargne et de mépris dans la voix, tout en parvenant à maintenir mon calme, imposant le plus grand respect face à moi. « Je ne condamne donc pas Kalan à la mort, ni même à l'exil. Je refuse qu'il goûte à nouveau à cette liberté d'exister, pas même en portant son fardeau et ses innombrables péchés. Non… »

Je m'apprête à continuer, et à prononcer enfin sa sentence, parce que je lis dans chacun des regards que je croise que personne ne s'y opposera. Pour la première fois, absolument chaque membre de ma Coalition comprend que la mort n'est pas la pire sentence pour cet homme. Parce qu'aucun n'ignore le goût pour elle dont il fait preuve toute sa vie durant. Et lui offrir cela, lui offrir le plaisir d'une dernière fois s'en délecter, n'est le désir d'aucune personne dans cette pièce. Kalan ne pouvait pas savoir que malgré la limite bien mince entre vengeance et justice, il est parfois possible d'obtenir les deux sans pour autant avoir à la franchir. Je le regarde d'une manière aussi méprisable que possible, la mâchoire serrée et la rage au cœur, lorsque je prononce d'une voix posée, presque solennelle, enfin sa sentence, en me tenant face à lui, à seulement quelques centimètres :

« _Kalan Kom Azgeda_ , je te condamne à un emprisonnement à vie, ici même dans cette Tour, sous ma garde, et sous celle de l'entière Coalition. La lumière du jour que tu vois devant toi en ce moment est belle et bien la dernière que tu verras. » me contenté-je de statuer.

Rageux mais totalement désemparé, il pousse un cri de désespoir pendant qu'il s'effondre à genoux à mes y est, le sol s'est effondré… Il n'a même pas la force de se relever, et encore moins celle de m'affronter. Il n'a plus rien, pas même sa propre liberté. Tel le juste retour vengeur des choses, la justice vient de tout lui prendre. Alors qu'il en serait presque méconnaissable, son visage enfoui dans ses mains attachées, Echo le regarde sans aucune compassion et finit même par s'approcher de nous, sans que je n'intervienne. Après m'avoir remerciée d'avoir enfin rendu justice, et me donnant raison quand à sa sentence qui est bien pire que celle qu'elle aurait demandé, elle le saisit elle-même par le bras et, tandis qu'il ne tente même pas de se débattre tant sa défaite est lourde à porter pour lui, le mettant littéralement à terre, elle l'escorte jusqu'aux portes où deux soldats le prennent alors en charge. Elle ordonne alors qu'on l'enferme au seul cachot de la Tour dans lequel aucune fenêtre n'est présente. Mon jugement est tombé, et il est bien pire que la mort pour lui. Ces quelques pas qu'il s'apprête à faire dans ce couloir seront les derniers de liberté conditionnelle dont il jouira, réduisant ainsi sa misérable vie à l'inexistence… Lorsqu'Echo reprend finalement sa place, les portes se referment derrière elle, et tout le calme revient dans la salle du Trône. Je me dirige à mon tour vers mon Trône, et échange un regard vainqueur avec Clarke, qui esquisse un sourire parfaitement soulagé. Nous avons réussi. Je partage son sentiment de satisfaction, et après avoir regardé ce Conseil devant lequel nous nous tenons toujours, je commence à évoquer ce que j'envisage pour l'avenir. Maintenant que la justice est enfin rendue, nous pouvons avancer, et c'est forte de tout cet espoir que nous partageons tous ici, que je finis par prendre la parole pour leur expliquer que la mort n'est désormais plus ce qui guidera nos pas, mais qu'à présent ce sera bien la vie. Ainsi, j'abolie le Conclave tel que nous le connaissions jusqu'à présent, puisqu'il n'a plus lieu d'être. Cependant, lorsqu'un Ambassadeur me demande comment sera alors assurée ma descendance, je leur réponds en accordant un regard à cette enfant, qui se trouve toujours dans le coin de la pièce avec Gaïa, que le sang ne sera plus un critère pour me succéder. Je propose donc qu'un enfant de chaque clan soit choisi pour recevoir un enseignement ici, à Polis, auprès de moi et dans le respect des lois de la Coalition. Mais lorsque je serai amenée à être remplacée, un seul d'entre eux sera élu par le système d'un vote comme nous venons de le faire, et non plus d'un combat à mort. Chacun a perdu, au nom de l'honneur du sang, un jour un enfant. Chacun, aussi honoré soit-il, a un jour dû renoncer à une vie pour le pouvoir. Mais aujourd'hui, chacun comprend aussi que Heda n'a plus le même pouvoir sans la Coalition, et que leur avenir n'est plus une question d'honorer des traditions ancestrales. Après délibération, tous les espoirs se portent vers un avenir qui ne coutera pas la vie d'un enfant et qui mettra chaque clan sur un pied d'égalité, que ce soit par rapport à sa chance de diriger un jour cette Coalition, ou par sa légitimité à choisir Heda. Après des années de bataille, je peux aujourd'hui pleinement espérer que l'histoire ne se répètera pas, et que ce n'est plus la soif de mort qui guident à présent ces hommes, mais la soif de vivre. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Luna, qui étouffe ses larmes. Je peux enfin voir sur son doux visage un sourire se dessiner, le premier depuis bien longtemps dans cette pièce qui pour elle, jusqu'à présent n'était assimilée qu'au pouvoir de Heda, et à tout ce qu'elle a perdu en son nom... Aujourd'hui, tout est différent, et aujourd'hui enfin, elle me sourit en ce lieu. Alors au moment où je la regarde, il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi, dans cette pièce… Elle et moi, heureuses, riant presque aux éclats, partageant cette victoire avec tous ceux que nous avons perdus pour en arriver là. Avec le sourire radieusement magnifique de Costia et le regard pétillant de vie de Liam… Avec le cœur empli de joie d'Astria, et la main rassurante de Lincoln sous le regard toujours protecteur et fier d'Anya… Nous avons énormément perdu, mais tout cela en valait peut-être la peine. Sans eux, j'aurai surement perdu espoir plus d'une fois, mais aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Je leur devais bien cela, et à présent, je ne leur dois plus rien. Dans le regard infiniment gratifiant de Luna, je peux l'apercevoir faire la paix avec elle-même, considérant elle aussi avoir enfin honoré convenablement leur mémoire. Parce qu'elle m'a permis de faire ce que je fais aujourd'hui. J'incline la tête à son attention en lui témoignant tout mon respect et ma reconnaissance de s'être battue à mes côtés pour cela, pendant qu'autour de nous, de nouveaux marchés et de nouvelles ententes commerciales, mettant les ressources de chaque clan à l'entière disposition de la Coalition, et donc des autres clans, commencent à voir le jour.

* * *

Le crépuscule nous baigne de sa luminosité enivrante, et la vue sublime de Polis qui s'offre à nos pieds me réchauffe le cœur, malgré la fraicheur de la nuit tombante qui ne va pas tarder à apparaître qui commence à se faire sentir. Les derniers rayons de soleil font encore frissonner ma peau de plaisir, et c'est en esquissant un sourire que je regarde Clarke, debout à mes côtés. Nous observons toutes les deux ce tableau magnifique pendant quelques instants, sans échanger un seul mot. Juste au dessus de nos têtes, ce petit bandeau de tissu vieilli par le temps, se soulève de la branche de l'arbre de _Becca PramHeda_ au rythme du petit vent frais, qui s'engouffre aussi dans nos cheveux. Je dirai même qu'il danse avec lui… Pour la toute première fois depuis que je l'ai accroché ici, je le regarde en souriant, me sentant légère et libérée. Me voyant faire, Clarke finit par se retourner vers moi, et par me poser sa main sur le bras, alors que je m'approche un peu plus du bandeau en question, jusqu'à le toucher. Mes doigts glissent sur lui, ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse, mais à son contact, je ferme les yeux une seconde, et m'enivre de la joie que sa sensation sur ma peau me fait ressentir. Alors, lorsque les doigts de Clarke se referment légèrement sur mon bras et que je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou, je sais… Je sais qu'elle comprend, et ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour lui murmurer dans un sourire :

« Je l'ai accroché là il y a bien longtemps déjà… Elle a toujours veillé sur cette ville avec moi tu sais... »

« Et j'espère qu'elle le fera encore longtemps… » me murmure t'elle à son tour, pendant que je me retourne face à elle, et que je lui saisis les mains.

La présence de Costia baigne ses lieux, et tant Clarke que moi savons qu'il n'en sera jamais autrement. Mais je sais aussi que son amour ne me quittera jamais, tout comme celui que je porte désormais à Clarke, et qu'elle bénit. Costia aurait voulu que je me reconstruise, et je n'ai pu le faire qu'aux côtés de Clarke. Aujourd'hui, je me sens enfin libérée du poids de mes responsabilités envers mon peuple et envers Costia… Envers elle, et tout ce que j'ai perdu, et à qui je m'étais juré de rendre un jour justice. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je suis libre… Je suis enfin libre d'exister pleinement, et d'entrevoir un avenir qui jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un vague espoir nourrissant les batailles de toute une vie...

La beauté de Clarke sous la luminosité du jour déclinante n'a d'égale que sa force, et le bleu de ses yeux ne laisse refléter que le bonheur qui enivre son âme à cet instant. Lorsqu'elle lâche mes mains, tout en me souriant, elle se les passe soudain derrière le cou, et en décroche sa chaine autour de laquelle pend l'anneau de mariage de sa mère. Je marque une légère surprise, ne comprenant pas bien où elle veut en venir, mais c'est dans un sourire des plus radieux et confiant qu'elle finit par relever le regard vers moi, juste après avoir regardé cette bague un court instant.

« J'ai déjà bien trop attendu pour cela… Quand ma mère m'a remis cette alliance, elle m'a dit de l'offrir à la personne que mon cœur aurait choisie, et je sais depuis bien longtemps déjà que TU es cette personne… » commence t'elle.

« Clarke… » la coupé-je malgré moi, en sentant mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

« Le moment n'est juste pas réellement venu auparavant, peut être parce qu'il ne devait en être autrement… Parce que Lexa… Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, tu sais tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, et tu sais que nous avons survécu. Alors aujourd'hui, je veux que Costia soit témoin elle aussi de l'amour que je te porte, et de mon intention de ne plus seulement survivre à tes côtés. Mais d'y vivre… »

« Life is about more than just surviving… » lui murmuré-je, pendant qu'elle s'approche de moi.

Je relève alors mes cheveux, et les passe par dessus mon épaule gauche, lui offrant ainsi mon cou, autour duquel elle passe ses doigts si délicats pour venir y accrocher cette chaine. Je sens des larmes de bonheur que je me refuse de combattre remonter du fin fond de mes entrailles, pour venir finalement dévaler librement mes joues. Elle vient apposer ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant que je l'enlace en lui transmettant tout mon amour. Puis nous brisons naturellement cette étreinte, pendant que Clarke me murmure à son tour dans un petit rire « Life is about more than just surviving… », se rappelant comme moi que ces quelques mots sont à l'image de notre histoire toute entière. Ces quelques mots nous définissent et nous lient pour l'éternité, aux yeux non seulement de Costia, mais aussi de l'univers tout entier…

Des petits crépitements nous font subitement détourner le regard, et au coin du petit buisson qui dissimule en partie l'entrée de la clairière, une petite silhouette se dessine dans la luminosité environnante à présent très faible. Tasya apparaît, et marque un temps d'hésitation avant de nous rejoindre à la demande de Clarke, qui lui fait signe d'approcher. Mon regard tendre posé sur cette enfant lui procure un sourire radieux, pendant qu'elle arrive à notre hauteur. Dans une attitude aussi aimante que protectrice, Clarke s'accroupit et lui pose une main délicate sur la joue, en lui offrant à son tour toute la grâce de son sourire. Sa deuxième main vient se poser sur sa petite épaule, pendant que je les observe qui se tournent à présent vers la ville. Les étoiles commencent à parsemer le ciel, et Clarke en pointe une du doigt en lui expliquant que là-haut, les petits points qu'elle voit sont en fait des milliers de petites planètes, qui nous baignent de leur lumière dans la nuit noire. L'immensité de l'espace est à l'image de l'amour que je lui porte. Je m'approche d'elle et pose à mon tour ma main sur l'épaule de Tasya, par dessus celle de Clarke. Toutes deux me regardent, et Tasya comprend que désormais, elle grandira à nos côtés et sera aimée et protégée, au prix de nos propres vies s'il le faut. C'est la promesse que nous nous faisons à cet instant avec Clarke. Tasya ne sera pas élevée à Polis à nos côtés pour la couleur de son sang, parce que ce n'est pas cela qui la définit, ni même ne définira ses choix futurs. L'amour, lui, le fera…

Clarke se relève alors, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Elle est libre. Elle est enfin libre de ses responsabilités envers son peuple et les a amenés vers la paix. Elle ne leur doit désormais plus rien, pas plus que moi je ne dois quelque chose au mien. Nous ne devons plus rien à nos peuples, et c'est en ayant ma main protectrice posée sur l'épaule de Tasya, qui regarde toujours le ciel avec émerveillement en ayant de sa petite main celle de Clarke, que je transmets à Clarke tout mon amour à travers mon sourire. Le cœur léger comme jamais auparavant, je finis par regarder à nouveau le ciel, alors qu'elle fait de même.

« Maybe someday… » murmuré-je d'une voix douce, emplie d'amour.

Silencieusement, elle me regarde à nouveau. Alors, son infini bonheur embellit les traits de son visage, et je peux dire sans aucune hésitation que Clarke s'autorise enfin à vivre pleinement ce bonheur qui s'offre à elle…

… Je peux dire en me trouvant à ses côtés, qu'à cet instant, l'univers a été créé pour être vu par mes yeux… Je peux définitivement affirmer à quel point il est rare et magnifique de seulement exister.

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, qui me tenait particulièrement à coeur...**

 **"Pourquoi des chapitres si longs ? Pourquoi est ce que cela s'arrête maintenant ?"... Je voulais 13 chapitres, je tenais à ce chiffre 13 pour rendre justice non seulement à Lexa, à ce couple d'une force incroyable qu'elles formaient avec Clarke, mais aussi aux fans qui ont tant pleuré sa mort. Personne n'ignore la symbolique du chiffre 13, personne n'ignore que l'épisode 307 dans lequel nous l'avons perdue se nomme "Thirteen"... Alors voilà pourquoi je tenais tant aux 13 chapitres, parce que non, Jason Rothenberg n'a définitivement pas tué Lexa pour ce chiffre, il n'a fait que la magnifier et l'élever au rang de légende. Il ne nous a pas tout pris, parce que Lexa représentera toujours tout ce qu'elle représente, et que par cette histoire, j'ai voulu la faire vivre et lui faire reprendre la place à laquelle elle a droit. J'ai donc décidé de donner aussi ce "poids" et cette importance à ce chiffre : Thirteen ne représente pas ce qui a tué Lexa, ni le titre de l'épisode, ni ce treizième clan pour lequel on veut nous faire croire qu'elle est morte, mais bien toute la vie qu'elle représente et le courage de la défier. "Life is about more than just surviving". Non Jason, en nommant ainsi cet épisode, tu as élevé ce personnage au statut d'icône, de légende.**

 **Merci donc à vous d'avoir suivi, votre soutien est définitivement ce qui permet aussi aux nombreux auteurs de continuer à la faire exister et à l'honorer. Chaque retour est important, alors merci.**

 **Merci à Alycia Debnam-Carey de lui avoir donné vie, et d'avoir été ma source d'inspiration dans la description de ses expressions. Sans elle, Lexa n'aurait jamais été celle que nous aimons tant. Merci aussi à Eliza Taylor de prêter ses traits à Clarke.**

 **J'espère être parvenue à leur offrir un bien meilleur avenir que le médiocre, voir l'infâme, auquel on a droit dans la série. J'espère avoir réussi à leur rendre justice à elles, mais aussi à tous ceux qui ont été massacrés en terme d'écriture, et je pense notamment à Luna que j'affectionne aussi énormément.**

 **Wisdom, compassion, strength.**

 **Long Live Heda.**

 **May we meet again...**


End file.
